Two Warriors
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: What if the LeStranges hit another Muggleborns house before they were captured, what if the girls house they attacked was across the road from Harry's house. What if Hermione's Father had the respect of one of the galaxies best hunters. How would Harry and Hermione's life change? Warnings: Rated M due to nudity, gore, violence and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Alien or Predator, I just write for fun!

A/N 1: No Horcruxes, how Voldemort stayed 'alive' explained later in story.

A/N 2: Harry and Hermione in this fiction are aged around the 17 – 18 mark; they were simply born earlier than in Canon.

A/N 3: I am having it as the Goblet of Fire was used to select champions before school term started, with written permission from parents and those wanting to compete – except Harry of course, his name still came out unexpectedly.

A/N 4: **BIG FLASHING NEON SIGN WARNING** – This fiction is completely Alternate Universe in regards to Predator/Alien – If you don't like the changes then I suggest you please bear in mind this is Fan fiction, _not_ Canon fiction.

* * *

The two young warriors, one male and one female had sweat leaking from every pore as they sparred.

The 5 foot 9 inch tall female was bare except for a set of bindings to hold her generous breasts still during the fight. Had that not been required she wouldn't even be wearing the chest bindings. Her hair once bushy brown had been styled into long thin braids, easy to gather to keep from getting in her line of sight.

Any other body hair she would have once had was long since removed.

Her sparring partner was himself 6 foot tall and bare as the day he was born, the hair on his head had grown long over the years, until it too had to be tied back into braids, having no such encumberment as the breasts that his partner had he wasn't even wearing the bindings she had.  
It had only been this past year she'd taken to wearing them, getting frustrated as her breasts kept getting in the way of her physical training.

"You're getting slow." The male called out as he landed a leg sweep sending the female crashing to the floor before she kicked her legs out, hitting him in the chest as he approached to drive a punch to her face sending him flying before flipping back on to her feet.

"You were saying Harry?" She said as they circled, she spotted how he minutely now favoured his right side filing it away in her mind, both for the continued bout, and to tell the medic afterwards – many times before her LifeMate had not told the medics of his injuries during training, now she was under orders from their clan head, her adoptive father Na'Leth to take him to the medics wing and report to them after every bout.

His piercing green eyes met her bright luminescent golden amber eyes, once brown as burnt umber until a procedure done removed her of ever having the need for glasses. The same had been done for Harry causing his emerald eyes to luminesce.

"Hermione, you should not become overconfident, remember –" Harry started as the circling tightened before he struck an attempted high kick for which she did a perfect splits, driving her arms up to catch his leg before swinging him around and sending him crashing into a wall.

"Overconfidence breeds defeat!" Hermione shouted as she sprung up to meet Harry's charge, only for him to grasp her arm and twist it around behind her back before driving her forwards into the wall, pinning her there with his body to her back.

"Submit." He told her, after somehow managing to pin both her other arm behind her and stopping her from using her legs against him by lifting her to her tip toes by the same trapped arms.  
She let out a frustrated growl as she nodded. It wasn't the first time she'd lost to him, but to be fair, he lost to her just as often.

She felt him gently kiss her neck as he released her before backing away and heading over to the showers to sluice off. She watched as the scarred back retreated from her and felt her mood darken as she moved to the shower next to his removing her chest bindings before stepping under the hose.

She herself had a bad scar across her back from the night Na'Leth had rescued her.  
She only had vague memories of that day, of a man who loved her putting her to bed, before a woman who looked like an older version of her now when she looked in the mirror kissing her on the brow, then an explosion before the man and woman died.

A high pitched cackling laugh with words now burned into Hermione's mind.  
"Muddy bloody wants grow up like us – we can't have that now can we? CRUCIO!"  
From that point on her memories were quite clear.

- _Flashback-_

Na'Leth and his clan were in orbit about the Earth planning for their next hunt – as this was to be one of stealth it had been decided that the three to hunt would go to major cities on the planet below at night, find an appropriate target requiring justice be served to them and return before the sunrise, without ever being caught – all without the use of the cloak they normally used on a hunt.

It was as he was looking over the maps that a life signs monitor failed and gave out a piercing whistle. It was of one of the few normal humans, not one who could wield the psionic energies through their bodies, who had not only survived an encounter with a rogue Yautja, but killed the Rogue that Na'Leth had been after. The man now bore Na'Leth's mark over his heart.

He had long ago swore that when that monitor died he would return, trace the signal and be sure of no foul play on this warriors death, if there was, he would deal out the justice.  
"We go!" He cried running to the Shuttle-Pod, his Hunts mate and LifeMate following.

It only took a mere few seconds for their pod to descend to the planet – cloaking in flight, ably following the dying signal soon had them over an island. He quickly followed the trace until the pod landed outside a building, he activated his active camouflage and headed out, his thermal vision giving him a clearer picture of their surrounds.

On the ground there were no bodies, but inside on the second floor, were two still bodies, cooling, and another four. Three adult and one not yet a child – just a toddler in the room.  
He and his mate ran in the building amazingly silent for two beings more than 8 foot in height as he charged up the stairs.

The reason for his rapid ascent was the sound of cruel laughter while a youngling was screaming in agony.  
His wrist blades shot out his arm sheaths and he impaled these men as he thundered them out his mates' way, knowing she would soon deal with the remaining threat.

-0-

Qu'Illaa ran into the room to a sight that sickened her, this female was using psionic energy on the youngling who'd rolled to her front and had a large slice on her back, from what her immediate eye-sensor scan picked up the psionic energy was igniting every pain receptacle this youngling had!

Even she and her mate would struggle to fight that pain.  
Letting out a roar of fury she dropped her camouflage and charged the female, drawing her dagger as she went, less than a tenth of a second later she had slashed it across this woman's throat spilling her lifeblood into the carpet.

Turning to the whimpering youngling she knew she had but two options now – one end the youngling's suffering by blade, or two, the more honourable path, take her and raise her as one of the clans own. For the man dead on the floor had proven his worth.

She carefully approached the trembling youngling, and used the translation matrix in her helmet to speak to her.  
"Be at peace little one, you shall be safe now."  
It was as they left that Na'Leth charged into another building, returning moments later with another youngling, this one badly injured.

Upon enquiry he told her his thermal vision had seen the boy sleeping _under the stairs!_  
"Humans know not how to treat their young!" Qu'Illaa growled as they boarded the pod, their hunt tonight would be cancelled, they needed to see to these youngling's care now.

- _End Flashback_ -

Hermione shook her head, when her father had said he'd left the ones Harry lived with alive, she had swore she would track them down and deliver their justice.  
that had been fourteen to sixteen cycles ago now she wasn't sure which.

Sighing as she cut the water supply Hermione towelled the water from her body before approaching her LifeMate. Something that was a surprising development, but not unwanted. He had been her first, and she had been his and she now proudly bore his mark upon her shoulder as he did hers.

After strapping on their weapons they left the room and headed for the galley, neither caring of the others nudity otherwise, the ship was kept at a constant temperature that warmer than they would be comfortable with else. They had from their respective young ages been raised as hunters, and didn't bother to wear clothes, the other Yautja didn't even bat an eyelid at this, casual nudity was the norm amongst the predatory race.

It was as they were sitting for their evening meal that Na'Leth stood.  
"Daughter, son, you two have received a message from your birth planet." With that he held out two envelopes to the pair.  
"Apparently you should have both been contacted six cycles ago, but now the need was great enough that a firebird brought us the messages." Hermione took the envelope with her name on and read the letter, even as Harry did the same with his.

"Well I am surprised." Hermione said quietly.  
"It would seem I'm a psionic as well as Harry." She said reading through the letter, snorting at some of the things she would have to buy.  
"So why now?" Hermione asked, spotting Harry next to her nodding in agreement.

Qu'Illaa held up another envelope.  
"You were right about your LifeMate being Psionic daughter. This however has caused a complication – his birthing name has been selected from a magical artefact, binding him to take part in a tournament. One where if he does not participate his psionics would be stripped, most likely killing him."

"How?" Hermione growled as she gripped the hilt of her dagger.  
"Psionics" Was all that Qu'Illaa said back. Hermione nodded understanding that was all they would be told.  
"We will be in orbit of your home planet in two sleep cycles – a scout has gone on ahead, and Harry, it may please you to know that those who you lived with before – they still live at their old residence."  
Harry's grin turned dangerous – to harm a youngling was anathema to the Yautja, the only time it was allowed was if the youngling was in training, and then as soon as training was over they were sent straight to the medical bay.

Hermione rested a hand on his thigh as she spoke, looking into his eyes.  
"You were going to let me join you, weren't you 'Mate of mine?" She said with a warm smile.  
Gulping Harry nodded to roars of laughter throughout the galley. Human she may be, but Hermione was no soft meat.

-0-

Harry and Hermione's cloaked pod landed outside a house in the early hours of August 30th. Stepping out in their 'travelling armour' Harry looked about and frowned, he had vague memories of this street, and none of them were good.

He watched as Hermione looked across the street shuddering for a moment. That was when he remembered she had lived across the road from him in the very house she was now staring at.  
"A childhood ended that day, and my new one began." Hermione said as she looked at the building before stepping across the street as she drew her dagger.

Slicing her palm she held her hand over the grass of the house.  
"I give thanks for the ones who died to give me life." She said quietly before turning and returning to Harry who already had his skin-repair unit out ready for her.

He quickly healed her hand before replacing it back into its beltpouch.  
"Active camouflage, back entrance." Harry said quietly before settling his helmet.  
Hermione nodded doing the same before rippling out of sight.  
Harry soon did the same, relying on his thermal vision now to see her.

The two stealthily swept up the side of the house before doing a quick deep scan.  
"I read three on the top floor. Two in the front, one at back." Harry said, receiving confirmation a moment later.

Squaring his shoulders Harry mentally reviewed his lessons on the local language and then a moment later he was quietly opening the back door as he muttered to himself.  
"Fools, don't know how to secure a building – it was unlocked!"  
As they were moving through the room Harry stilled staring at the cupboard he once slept in – even now he had nightmares of enclosed spaces leading to a burning pain on his back, only the arms of his LifeMate coming around him at these moments would settle him, just as they were there now.

"I fear I shall need you this night." Harry said quietly.  
"And I shall be there. Always." Hermione answered – the words had become a little ritual between them over the years, a way for Harry to safely show his weakness to her, and only her.

They soon moved up the stairs, Harry leading. Once on the landing Harry signalled the back room first – somehow he knew that's where the youngest would be.  
"Remember, he was too young to do anything to me." Harry said quietly. "And in their culture still a youngling." Hermione nodded as she slowly opened the door.

Harry looked down to see a large obese boy, one who was fast asleep. What shocked Harry though was the baby photo of himself on the boys table, along with what were obviously notes on how to try and find him. It was impossible of course as Harry now lived on the clans' ship going where the hunts took them.

"The medic would go ballistic at the sight of him." Hermione said even as she broke a capsule and waved it under the comatose boy's nose, the aerosol would keep the boy unconscious for another three hours.

Harry and Hermione moved to the master bedroom and silently closed the door before moving about the bed.  
Harry being the more muscular of the two moved to the males' side, while Hermione got the thin woman.

Slowly the two drew their daggers before setting them at the adult's throats, when they were ready they moved to put their hands down on the adults so they wouldn't slit their own throats trying to get up.  
"WAKE UP!" Harry shouted even as he restrained the man.

"WHA…WHO ARE YOU…HOW DARE Y –" Vernon's words suddenly stilled as he realised that there was a blade at his throat.  
The woman was lay there wild eyed as she looked at Hermione's facemask.

"Now, quite a few of your cycles, sorry years, ago you had a black haired, green eyed child living here. Tell me why I should not gut you and take your skull for a trophy." Harry said darkly.  
"I… don't know w – w – what you're t – talking about!" The man tried to bluster.

"Sir I _know_ what you did to that youngling. _All of it!"_ He said quietly causing Hermione to look at him in shock.  
Only the fact she was wearing her helmet stopped her expression betraying her. Harry knew why of course – she didn't know until now Harry could remember everything these people had put him through, thinking him too young to remember at the time.

"Well it worked didn't it! The freak disappeared, we did right for him, stopped his freakishness we did" The man said still trying to fight Harry's grip.  
"And you?" Hermione practically growled to the woman.  
"H – he made me! That boy was m – my own n – nephew! B – but V – Vernon hit m – me if I – I argued!" the woman sobbed out more terrified of them than the man next to her in bed.

"Let us be clear." Harry growled out, fighting not to slip back into the Yautja language.  
"He mistreated a youngling, one who shared blood with you, and to force compliance beat his LifeMate?" The woman nodded as much as Hermione's knife would allow.

Harry turned back to the man.  
"Is this true!?" The man simply nodded, his pale face showing in the moonlight. "Well Miss, today's your lucky day," Harry said quietly before looking to Vernon. "And your last day on this planet." He finished with a growl causing the obese man to pass out in fear.

"Let her up." Harry said to Hermione who did, quickly re-sheathing her blade as Harry snapped another capsule under the males nose.  
"Downstairs." Harry ordered before waiting for the woman to head down first.

Once they were all down and sat in the kitchen Harry lifted his hands to remove his helmet, as Hermione did the same.  
As soon as it was free and he looked up, Petunia's indrawn breath signalled she recognised him, her querulous "H – Harry…"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said quietly.  
"H – how?" She asked her face full of shock. Harry sat back as he started to speak.  
"The day I disappeared I was rescued from the cupboard by a man called Na'Leth – he is now the man I call Father, it is the same for Hermione. Had you been awake and downstairs that day you would have died…" Harry went on to explain fully where he'd been and just who the Yautja were.

"You now have an option available to you that you did not before – we can make Vernon 'disappear.'" Hermione said her face hard as she said the last word.  
"You mean this? I've tried to leave him before but he's always found me…"  
Harry withdrew his dagger once more as he spoke.  
"The way we mean would be more – permanent…" The woman gave a hard swallow at seeing the ridged knife, it was obviously designed to do more damage coming out than going in.

The woman nodded, a simple whispered "please" was all she said. Harry got up out the chair and headed up the stairs, Hermione following.  
On entering the room he moved to pick up the large man and with no apparent struggle carried him downstairs and out into the Shuttle-Pod.

3 Hours later Vernon Dursley's skull was occupying Harry's trophy wall.

-0-

The day for shopping had arrived – Harry and Hermione stood outside the 'Leaky Cauldron' watching everything, they needed to get everything today as tomorrow they would be getting on something called 'The Hogwarts Express.'

Hermione was in a skintight black vest and leather trousers that may has well have been painted on, while her black boots, reflected the suns light in a brilliant shine. About her waist under a camouflage was her weapons belt, and strapped to her back, again camouflaged, were the two curved blades that she was expert in the use of.

Harry was similarly attired except to his back, his swords were both curved and serrated, Hermione had long been envious of these, but had yet to strike down enough trophies to earn the right to bear blades such as those, she needed but one more 'Monster Kill' and she would finally have them.

Hermione let out a grunt of annoyance.  
Harry looked to her and raised ay eyebrow in question.  
"I have found I do not like normal clothes – only my armour – after spending the majority of my life without them I find they rub my skin making me jump thinking I am about to be attacked." Harry nodded. He himself was having the exact same issues.

Harry remembered the school had invited them to attend as Yautja – so they would get the full experience, he reminded her of this causing her to smile.  
"So as soon as we're at this 'Hogwarts' I can either wear my armour or go about as I prefer?" She confirmed.

Harry nodded.  
"Good, these clothes also get in the way of my favourite recreation." She said leaning against Harry making sure her breasts under the skintight top she was wearing brushed against his arm.  
Harry smirked down to his LifeMate, they hadn't coupled since before their trip to Earth and it showed. For one who liked to couple at least twice a day this must be frustrating her like mad.

Leaning over to her he whispered in her ear, seeing her flesh pebble as his breath trailed over the shell.  
"Wait until tomorrow, then we can couple all you want on the journey there." He said.  
Hermione let out a mild growl and her hand came up to hold his distinct bulge, not caring who saw as she spoke.

"Fine we won't 'couple' until tomorrow, but there are 'other' ways for my LifeMate to satisfy my needs." She said.  
Harry did the wise thing any male would in his position and agreed, last time he'd tried to disagree while in this position, her grip had tightened harshly.

After she released him they made their way into the pub scanning the room.  
There in the corner was a short man, with wispy white hair, barely 1 ½ foot tall who immediately stood and to their surprise offered them the Yautja welcome salute.

He further surprised them when he started to speak to them slowly in their native tongue.  
"Greetings, I am blademaster Flitwick as marked by Hok-treth of the Sharpspear clan." Harry found he needed to sit down, the tales told of the small being who had defeated the Queen Xenomorph that had been about to strike Hok-treth down had passed into legend.

"You do us great honour in meeting us." Harry said, before switching to English.  
"Would you find it easier talking like this?" Harry asked, noting the signs of relief flit across Flitwicks face.  
"Indeed I would – and you are wrong Mr Potter, it is you who honour me by consenting to allow me to be you and your LifeMate's guide today."

Not wanting to offer offense Harry simply nodded before indicating the little being to guide the way to the bank.  
As they travelled he explained his role at the school they were to attend, and that he had arranged for a room to be set aside for them to convert for their training.  
"The headmaster tried to deny this, but when I reminded him you had been raised Yautja to him he relented – something about not wanting to cause a fatal offense." He finished with a smirk.

Harry had a small grin as he said this while Hermione laughed outright.  
Upon entry to the bank they were quickly lead to an office where a large goblin sat behind a desk.  
"Flitwick," He spat – "Why has it taken you so long to bring Mr Potter! We have demanded his presence no less than twice a year, I would have your answer or your head!"

As the goblin finished speaking he soon had his own close-up view of the blades Hermione longed for, crossed at his throat.  
"You will treat _blademaster_ Flitwick with the respect his actions command! Who are you to speak to a Yautja battlebrother with such disrespect?!" Harry finished noting out the corner of his eye Hermione had drawn her own blades and was watching one of the two guards in the office carefully, a gleam in her eye.

"Yautja!" One of the guards exclainmed before dropping his weapon and running from the room.  
By now the goblin Harry had hold of had a sickly palour to his waxy complexion.  
Flitwick approached Harry and spoke quietly.  
"Warrior, I have no blade on me, might I make use of your longknife?" Harry nodded imperceptibly and felt Flitwick's hand on his waist moving until he found the hilt of the concealed blade.

It was to this tense atmosphere another goblin entered, a huge battleaxe in his hand.  
"Riptooth you swine! I told you when Mr Potter arrived to summon me immediately and say nothing! I KNEW HE WAS WITH THE YAUTJA! Why did you dishonour me so!"

The goblin between Harry's blades spoke.  
"I thought to find out why he had disrespected you so." He said.  
"Really? You forget I had my own alert put for when Mr Potter entered the alley. As soon as he was escorted here I activated my viewing globe, and was already on the way here when this guard found me."

Looking to Harry he spoke.  
"You are a full blooded warrior?" Harry nodded.  
"Take your trophy, he has dishonoured me thrice now – three times I ordered the same, to bring people directly to me – three times he has disobeyed. As he is the last of his clan I say his wealth goes to you and yours."

Harry nodded and turned back to the Goblin Riptooth.  
"Do you wish to die here or with honour?" Harry saw a bit of colour return to the goblins face at this.  
"I would face you and die with a blade in my hand?" Harry nodded.  
"Then I would die with Honour." Harry slowly withdrew his blades before finding himself escorted to a large room.

In the centre was a large circular sandpit, surrounding that, were tiers of seats for spectators.  
Hermione moved to follow, only to originally be blocked until Harry spoke.  
"My clan lead would be insulted if my LifeMate was not allowed with me." Strangely enough the goblins couldn't get out their way fast enough.  
Upon sitting down Harry removed his weapons belt and handed it to Hermione before drawing his swords once more, and making his way to the centre of the sand where Riptooth stood ready, his own blades in hand.

Outside the marked circle the Goblin who Harry surmised was their leader signalled for the fight to start.  
Harry was a blur of motion, as was the goblin he faced, blades flashed and whistled through the air, ringing as they connected in a shower of sparks.  
Harry locked their blades before sweeping his leg out sending the goblin crashing to the floor, before bringing his blade down in a fast arc to remove the goblins head from his body.

There was a muted silence before Hermione stepped down into the pit, moving to wrap Harry's belt about him once more.  
"He fought with Honour, see his head is displayed appropriately." She said as Harry nodded turning to The Goblin he'd tagged as the 'leader.'

"Am I correct in assuming you are the leader?" The goblin nodded.  
"You are, I am Ragnok." Harry nodded before he spoke.  
"I will take my trophy when we leave, see it is treated with the respect of a fallen warrior, he fought well." Ragnok nodded indicating for Flitwick and the two Yautja raised to follow him, leading him through the tunnels to his office.

Once there Harry and Hermione had more shocks than they knew what to do with.  
Harry was never meant to go to his 'Relatives' because of Vernon. The man who should have cared for him was in prison, the Headmaster of the school they were to go to had tried to illegally gain access to Harry's gold citing 'Magical Guardianship.' Yet had failed as 'Magic' – or Psionic energy as Harry knew it – did not recognise him as such – and finally, it was known to the Goblins exactly where his parents other betrayer had been up until last year before he fled the country – yet they couldn't do anything about it due to the treaty between them and the Ministry.

The one thing they could be certain of though was the Headmaster had truly thought he was doing the right thing for Harry, he had told the Goblins everything, and signed a note with a blood quill saying this. A note had been sent to Dumbledore requesting a meeting the morning of September the 2nd once Harry and Hermione were settled in.

The benefits of this meeting though were that as he was the last of his line, he could be something called 'Emancipated' if he was under the Earth age of seventeen, which he wasn't, granting him the rights and responsibilities of an adult. This wasn't new to Harry, you were considered an adult in Yautja society when you took a permanent LifeMate, regardless of whether you coupled or not. The day Hermione had moved into Harry's quarters permanently was the day they had both become adults to the Yautja.

However this meant that he could take Hermione now to be his 'wife' if he and she signed this parchment, before putting on a ring.  
Psionics were strange Harry thought as they signed – treating someone as an adult because they could wear a piece of jewellery.

As soon as he had his ring on a smaller more delicate looking version of the ring had appeared on Hermione's finger, leading to their congratulations. Harry had offered to do the 'Wedding Ceremony' that was tradition among the cultures of their origin planet but Hermione shot that down with a simple sentence.  
"I don't need a ceremony for someone to tell me what already is, I am your LifeMate as you are mine, a piece of paper saying that is all they need to make it official, they have that."  
She finished pointing to the paper where she had under guidance signed as 'Hermione Jane Granger – The Lady Potter' for she wanted to keep her own name to honour the parents who birthed and cared for her when she was a babe.

Their last act before leaving was to teleport Riptooths head to their Shuttle-Pod.

Upon leaving the bank Flitwick led them through the alley to the Ollivander's first, when they entered the store and moved up to the counter there was no one to be seen.  
"Hello young Mr Pot-URK!" Ollivander had done his usual and hidden himself from sight until he could make his customers jump, only to find himself lifted by the throat off the floor.

"That could have potentially been fatal sir. We," Harry indicated both him and Hermione. "Are both full blooded warriors, and will treat an ambush as such in future. Clear?" The man nodded and Harry let him down.

"I must say Mr Potter that was quite unexpected. My Name is Garrick Olivander." The old man said holding his hand out.  
"Harry Potter, as you somehow already knew, and this is my LifeMate Hermione Granger." Olivander nodded and turned to offer his hand to Hermione.

"I must say I was expecting you sooner." He said as he spoke, going amongst his shelves and returning with a selection of boxes.  
As this was merely a statement and not a question Harry shrugged.  
It took them both nearly three hours before Ollivander sat back and looked at the two once more.  
"I wonder…"

He disappeared up the back of the shop and returned with two plain black boxes.  
Lifting the lid he handed them to the two.  
Harry grasped his and gasped at the feeling of power shooting through him, he saw Hermione do the same as her head whipped around to stare at the glowing wand in her hand, her tight braids nearly whipping her in the face.

"Well this is a surprise. The wands are made from the rib bones of a strange animal I found three days ago in the side alley, their cores made from the acidic blood within, Ground teeth sealing the two together." Harry nearly dropped his new wand in shock before placing it on the shelf and lifting his arm and tapping a few buttons on his arm-comp.

"Did the animal look like this?" Harry demanded.  
"Why yes, It did." Ollivander said surprised.  
"PAUK!" Hermione swore bringing her own Arm-Comp up and rapidly tapping before speaking into it in the Yautja tongue.

"Xenomorph soldier spotted in Alley, crowded environment, Hunters and Contaners needed. Teleport to my location in two minutes."  
Harry turned to Ollivander and spoke.  
"Where did you find this being?" he demanded, even Flitwick jumped at the authority in his voice.  
"I – in the sewer." He said shocked.  
"Right – how much for the wands and the rest of the carcass? "

"What? But I can make so many more wands like that one!" He tried to argue before Harry drew his dagger planting it blade down in the wood.  
"The tail of one of those makes this daggers blade. When they die, they secrete an enzyme to attract others of their kind, my LifeMate is out there now orginising not a hunt, but an extermination – we need to find their nest and destroy it. They breed using Humans as incubators!" The man staggered and quickly told Harry the exact location of where he found the being before leading him to the store room was where the dead Xenomorph was being kept.

Harry looked and gave a small sigh of relief, it was a juvenile, not dead more than a week, they had time.  
He tagged it with a device from his belt and it disappeared, teleporting back up to the ship in orbit.

Coming back out he stepped out the shop to see Hermione talking to a shadowy figure up the alley.  
Going up to her he passed on the details to what he now recognised as a hunter.  
"Good, we shal deal with the nest, you finish here and go to school tomorrow." Harry nodded – he wished he could join the hunt, but he had his own things needing sorting.

Nodding he and Hermione returned back to Flitwick and spoke.  
"The nest will be gone before sundown." Flitwick nodded breathing easier, knowing the Yautja would be thorough in their extermination.

It was a more peaceful rest of the visit they spent in the alley gathering their supplies, although they had to wait a while in the bookshop as Hermione arranged to have a copy of every book in the shop placed in a library trunk and shipped to her.  
Harry shook his head as she did, she was a fearsome warrior, who's hunt for knowledge had become well known amongst the Yautja, enough that clans out on hunts would often send copies of books they found on a hunt if they thought she would like the knowledge.

Moments later they stepped out and looked to their shopping list to see all that was left was robes and pets, knowing they wouldn't need a pet Harry nodded to Hermione.  
"Okay we're done." Hermione said emphatically.  
"Miss Granger, we still need to get you your school robes." Flitwick said.  
"No we don't." Hermione replied as Harry guided them over to a shop that advertised the sale of iced treats.

"But what will you wear in the castle?" Flitwick asked.  
"For our first appearance in the great Hall we shall wear our complete hunting armour, otherwise we won't wear anything but our weapons belts and wand holsters." She explained much to Flitwick's shocked look.

"Blademaster – your school invited us to attend _as Yautja_ to us, nudity is common practice, we know we can use psionics to add something to our belts to keep our bodies at comfortable temperatures, we do not like wearing clothes, we find their brushing against our skin an irritant, a distraction." Hermione said before finishing.  
"Besides, they get in the way when I want to couple with my LifeMate, it is so much easier if he is already naked to just sit on his lap and have my fun." By now Flitwick had gone bright red as he stammered out an answer.

"A – ah, I do h – hope you d – don't couple in public as well." He said.  
Hermione shrugged as she spoke. "Why not? Yautja see it as a normal biological imperative so don't bat an eyelid at those that do. I have been told I have a higher than normal coupling drive as it is." Flitwick gulped, Hogwarts was certainly in for a shock when these two arrived tomorrow.

They moved on to other matters chatting away until Flitwick offered to show them how to get to the Platform in the morning. Harry nodded his agreement and stood with his LifeMate as they made their way to the station.

The demonstration soon had Harry and Hermione smiling. Once they learnt how to make these 'barriers' the ship could have even more security in case of boarding.  
"I'll take my leave of you now and see you tomorrow at school." The two nodded, waiting for him to leave, as soon as he did, the two teleported to their Shuttle-Pod, quickly heading back up to the ship.

Once they were moving Hermione quickly shucked her clothes breathing a sigh of relief before taking the controls for Harry to do the same.  
As soon as they were docked, Harry made his way with a box to his personal trophy room and cleaned his latest trophy before setting it high on the wall.

Returning to his quarters he saw Hermione sat on the edge of their bed holding her arms out to him.  
"We may not couple, but I want to feel your hands on me." Was all she said.  
Harry moved to the bed, being pulled down onto it and wrapping Hermione in his arms.

-0-

The next morning, Hermione looked over to her still sleeping LifeMate and shook her head, the challenges they would face today would be many, yet they would meet them head on.  
She stretched as she got out of bed, feeling deliciously sore and grinned at the cause.

Quickly showering she came out just as Harry entered, she walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she gazed into his luminescent green eyes and spoke.  
"Whatever happens this day, Remember I am your LifeMate, where you travel I follow."  
Harry nodded as he answered.  
"Where you lead, your back I shall guard." With that she pulled him into her arms, letting the little girl she once was show as she whispered out.  
"You'll be with me always?"

Harry lifted her face as he spoke.  
"The Long Sleep could not keep me from you." He said quietly dropping his lips to hers. It wasn't often she allowed her vulnerable side show, and the same as with Harry to her, he was the only one aside from their adoptive parents who saw it. To everyone else aboard she was one of the most deadly females in the galaxy – and that was just with words, her combat ability now surpassed those of her original trainers who themselves were all centuries old.

The only reason she didn't have the weapons to show her true skill was simply she had not enough trophies – yet.  
"Thank you." She said quietly bringing her hand to stroke his cheek. Harry gave a gentle smile as he held her tight a moment longer before letting her go and heading for his own shower.

She went out to see four trunks – two were their Hogwarts trunks, two metallic with hers and Harry's initials inscribed on them, a note on top of hers, she picked it up to read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have made sure your armour is fully packed and all energy weapons fully charged along with a portable charger. The standard set of blades has already been packed, all that is left is for you to pick what additional weapons you wish to pack are._

 _Harry_

After reading the note Hermione smiled and quickly went to her personal weapons cupboard and took down her favourite re-curve swords, along with two spare sets should the unthinkable happen and they be broken.

She soon had these sheathed and in the trunk as Harry returned.  
Smiling at his entrance Hermione noticed he still had his usual morning problem, something she enjoyed helping him with most mornings, she sat down on the bed and guided him to stand in front of her and smiled at his sigh of bliss as she started.

Ten minutes later and a quick wash they were busy strapping on their armour, leaving their helmets off for now, they would attach them once they were on the surface.  
"Harry, I know this is going to sound odd – especially coming from me, but can we wait until tonight – I don't want to get out my armour just to get back in it again." Hermione asked.  
Harry moved to stand behind her his metal-clad arms coming around her, pulling her against his chest, their armours letting out a tiny 'clang' when they met.

"I don't mind Hermione, you're the one with the crazy drive not me." He said quietly, reaching round to kiss her cheek before letting go after.  
The soon closed their trunks stacking them takining a hold of either end and heading out to the Shuttle-Pod bay where Na'Leth and Qu'Illaa were wating.  
Na'Leth handed a long box out to Hermione so they set the trunks down for her to take it.

Opening it her mouth dropped open in shock. There lay two gleaming swords identical to Harry's, she looked up to her father as she tried to speak.  
Na'Leth held his hand up to stop her speaking as he spoke in turn.  
"In going to Hogwarts and learning to harness your Psionics, you have earned a trophy even greater than that of a head of an Empress Hnart. You have increased the amount of pride I feel for you daughter, something not thought possible."  
Hermione passed the box over to Harry and jumped at Na'Leth, squeezing him in a rib-cracking hug – literally.

He grunted and looked down at her in shock with his mandibles clicking together as he regarded her with a prideful stare.  
"It has been many cycles since you hugged me daughter, to know you have such strength warms my heart." Hermione smiled as she felt Qu'Illaa's arm come about her shoulders pulling her metal clad body away.

"You need to go now, but remember, we're always a com-signal away. We will be going on the hunt trip hunt to Alpha-Centauri, but will be back in a moment should you need us." The amount of trust they were putting in her and Harry shocked her. This was basically the equivalent of sending them on a Maturation Hunt without calling it such.

She also knew that if she sent that signal, it would not be just her parents answering, but their whole clan. That was the amount of trust they were placing on the two young shoulders.  
"Now, fix your helmet, let me see my warrior in full before she goes."  
Hermione smiled and set her helmet on her head, visor set for normal vision as thermals weren't needed at the minute.

"Deadly beauty." Qu'Illaa whispered Hermione's hunter name, offering Hermione the Salute of equals even as Na'Leth did the same for Harry.  
Hermione picked out her two new blades from the box quickly removing her gauntlets and drawing the edges along her palms.  
"No blade should go unbloodied." Hermione whispered before calmly healing her hands and cleaning the blades before returning them to their case.

"You did well, you didn't flinch." Harry said as she helped him load the trunks.  
Hermione shrugged as she sat in the co-pilots seat when she spoke.  
"Please, it's only pain." Harry snorted, if he tried that excuse after sparring with her she would – and had before – have dragged him to the medics by his braids.  
It didn't take them long to come to a hover above the station.

"Active camouflage." Harry said quietly as he affixed his own helmet even as Hermione faded from view.  
Hermione activated the tracing on her helmet so she could see where Harry was, knowing he'd be doing the same. She waited for him to set the shuttles active tracker to follow them before he stepped up to the teleporter.

Moments later saw them re-materialising on the magical side of the platform.  
Hermione looked around and spotted a dark out of the way nook and pulled Harry too it so they could drop their camouflage, the best being it was right by the barrier so they would appear to have walked through.

As the two hunters dropped their camouflage, they stepped onto the platform properly and the noise just _stopped_.  
Hermione smirked behind her mask as she activated the private channel to Harry's armour.  
"Soft meats – the lot of them."  
All she got back was Harry's choked attempts not to laugh as he led the way striding along the platform and into a carriage.

The moved to the end to find an empty compartment as the train started to move and soon claimed it.  
"So as you don't want to couple on the way – what will you be doing?" Harry asked.  
"Well, we've both been speed reading the books for our missed years here, I was going to revise the cha-"

"No please! I need that!" A voce in desperation and fear intruded on their senses, coming from just one compartment over.  
"What the?!" Hermione said, springing to her feet and spinning around activating her thermals to see what was happening.

Crowded around a tiny figure were three people shoving her whenever she reached for something the tallest was holding.  
"Loony just remember – no funny talk this year, or you won't get this back!" A female voice taunted.  
"No! Pleeeease! My Mommy gave me that!" The sound of laughter echoing to them caused Hermione's rage to build, the next words snapped her.

"Awww do you miss mommy! Should have saved her not watched her die then." The girls mocking voice said.  
"That does it." Hermione growled, not even bothering with the corridor she and Harry stepped forwards and punched through the wall, grabbing the girl and tearing her back into their compartment. Hermione snatching the figurine out the girls hand as they did, before setting it on the shelf above.

"Restrain her." Hermione said moving to the gap they'd made before stepping through the hole into the other compartment. As she did she saw the two others standing move away from the shorter girl.  
"Take her! She's no use to us!" On of them squeaked.

"Oh I'm taking her alright." Hermione said moving between the dirty blond haired girl and her tormentors.  
"I'm taking her under my protection." Hermione said flicking her arms so her wristblades shot out.  
Lifting her arm she signalled Harry who had a piece of wood, which he threw through the gap, only for her to swipe down and slice it to ribbons effortlessly.

"Anyone else torments this one and they'll face the wrath of the Yautja!" Hermione barked.  
"Now _leave!_ Your friend will be returned to you – unharmed – in one hour."  
The two fled as Hermione withdrew her blades, turning she knelt down next to the girl.  
"Shh, it's okay, watch." She said to the terrified girl, gently bringing her hands up to remove her helmet.

Once she was free of it she smiled disarmingly at the girl "Y – you're h human?"  
Hermione nodded before she spoke holding her hand out.  
"Yes, me and my LifeMate are, although we were both raised Yautja." Hermione said quietly, as the little waif of a girl placed her hand in Hermione's gauntleted one, Hermione gently helped her to her feet, rising with her, before the tiny, obviously malnourished body collided with her armour as the girl held tightly.

"Thank you!" She whimpered out.  
"Shh, it's alright. Come on, let's go and speak with my LifeMate."  
The little blonde nodded and Hermione effortlessly lifted her to carry her through the debris to put her down in the corner by the window of their compartment, struggling to move though when the girl wouldn't let go.

"It's okay little one, I won't go anywhere, I just need to talk to this individual, explain they're not allowed to bother you anymore." Hermione said quietly, indicating the pasty white girl who was being held securely in a restraining field.

Hermione waited until the girl let her waist go and turned to the other girl and spoke.  
"Just to be clear, I may look human, but to the Yautja I am called the Huntress Deadly Beauty," reaching behind her she withdrew one of her blades.  
"I have been trained in how to kill, have killed, and will kill again – unless you do not want your skull to decorate my trophy wall, you will leave this girl be."

Trembling the girl spoke up.  
"Y – you won't do anything! Harry Potter will stop you! He's coming back to Hogwarts this year! I'll make him mine and he'll stop you." Hermione gave a mirthless laugh as she looked to Harry.  
"You really think that? You think those books were _real_? The only thing they got right is the shape of his scar, his hair and eye colour." Hermione said.  
She had to marvel at this girls bravery – or maybe stupidity when she spat at Hermione before answering.

"Oh yeah, what do you know you bitch!" Hermione glared down at the girl.  
"Allow me to introduce you to my LifeMate," Hermione said gesturing to Harry who was now in the process of removing his helmet, until it was completely off.  
Once done he looked at the girl in the eye.

She started shaking her head in disbelief as Harry spoke.  
"Not only will I _not_ stop Hermione if she decides to come after you, I will sit back and watch – all the while critiquing her methods – unless I decide to join in. We can't make this any plainer. There will be no one causing another upset. Oh and by the way, my name is Harry Potter – According to the Goblins that makes me Lord Potter, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and this woman you just insulted is Hermione Granger, The Lady Potter. I do believe in your world that makes her an important person worthy of respect." Harry continued his diatribe loud enough that those in other cars could probably hear.

In my existence, she is my LifeMate, my other half, the only one whom will ever know everything about me. She is known across worlds as the Huntress Deadly Beauty, her prey has been that of monsters the like you would void your body in terror, her blades have tasted blood on many worlds, many she has hunted all had one thing in common – our clan is the Justice Clan. We are those sent to hunt those who have gone rogue, we hunt the _Hunters."_

Hermione saw how his words seemed to be drawing the blond girls' attention and rising hope in her eyes, as well as a crowd outside, many staring at Harry in shock.

"With Hermione by my side I have run three days straight before bringing down a beast so large that it would not have thought twice at snapping your frail little body, she stood there in front of this beast keeping it's attention, never doubting my skill, all the time fighting lesser prey, she didn't even flinch when I brought the beast low, slamming it into the ground not one foot from where she stood.  
Can you do that – can you run and fight like that and still have the energy afterwards to run again after more prey?"

Harry shook his head as he said his parting words.  
"I will accept no other by my side, and woe betide anyone who incurs my wrath, for should you evade me, you still have to flee Hermione, should you evade us both, then you will have a clanship full of beings who only live for the hunt after you. This girl is under our protection, just as any who are mistreated, looked down upon, or made to fear. Now begone from my sight."  
With those final words he dropped the restraining field and the young woman fled the compartment.

Hermione looked to the blond girl who was still trembling slightly and approached, sitting next to the young girl.  
"Hello, I know it's probably a redundant introduction now, but my name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?" She said quietly.  
The girl immediately wrapped her arms about Hermione's armoured form as she spoke trembling.  
"L – Luna Lovegood."  
"Well Luna, I don't know many people here, can you be my friend?" She asked quietly. Luna nodded a wide smile like the first rays of sunshine after a bloody nights battle illuminated her whole being.

Harry had dealt with the onlookers and quietly moved to sit the other side of the girl, stopping to lift the figurine down before turning to pass it to the girl, stopping in shock, he held in his hand a perfectly sculpted Xenomorph head.  
"Luna," Harry said quietly passing Luna the figurine. "O – oh thankyou!" Luna cried snatching the figurine close.

"Luna, where did your mother find out about those?" Hermione said quietly, not wanting to worry the blond girl unduly.  
"Oh mummy used to hunt them – said they were dangerous, and if I ever saw one I was to press the symbol on the base see?" Luna turned the figurine upside down to show attached to the base a Yautja Com-signal, from what Hermione could read before the enamel encroached over it, the unit was set to 'Every hunter come running right now!'

"Your mom was right Luna, if you ever, _ever_ see one of those then I want you to promise you'll hit that button." Luna looked up to Hermione and nodded.  
"I will but can I ask Why? It's just a snorkak?" Hermione's eyes widened further at this, Earth's recorded history should have been wiped at the original name for the Xenomorphs over 5,000 years ago!

"Luna this is very important. Where did you hear about the Snorkaks?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh they're written about in the Ministry – Mummy used to work in the Department of Mysteries. She once told me a story about them having a bigbig mummy snorkak, she had her own crown and everything, it was part of her head she said.

"A Royal empress." Harry said quietly under his breath horrified.  
"Oooh thats a much better word for it." Luna said obviously not picking up on their worry as she turned back to her figurine.

"Luna," Hermione said looking down to the child. "Press the symbol." She practically ordered even as Harry stood pulling their trunks down and pulling out various weapons that would attach to their armour whilst throwing various things to Hermione who affixed them to her own armour.  
"Where was your mummy's work based did you say." Hermione said after she finished fixing her shoulder cannon. While Harry fitted his Helmet before looking up, his own aiming for the roof.  
"Incoming shrapnel" He warned.

Hermione quickly covered Luna with her own body even as there was a loud 'Whump' before she heard things bouncing off her armoured back.  
"W – what's g going on?" Luna asked. Hermione knelt down in front of the girl and spoke.  
"What they have where your mummy worked is _very_ dangerous. We call them Xenomorphs. They live only to feed or breed – to do both they use humans, to either eat, or use as a living incubator." Hermione said quietly.

"Y – you're going after it?" Luna said, her grey eyes wide with fear.  
Hermione nodded.  
"With help, that's why we need you to press that button. It will summon extra help, by now Harry will have contacted our father, and he will have a ship ready to drop hunters when we get to Scotland. They'll be posted to protect the children, for where there's an empress, there will _always_ be an emperor." Luna nodded shakily before turning the figurine in her hand upside down and pressing the symbol hard.

Not ten seconds after it lit up however did a man in a long flowing robe, long white beard and hair, with twinkling blue eyes behind glasses appear.  
Hermione stood her shoulder mounted cannon coming to bear on him, a tri-symbol of three dots appearing over his heart, a sword in one hand, and energy pistol in the other.

"Peace Huntress." He spoke in fluent Yautja, "I am honour bound to appear at the source of a Xeno-incursion warning.  
Hermione nodded setting the cannon back and hostering her other weapons.  
"Who are you?" She asked in English just as Harry dropped back down the hole.  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. I take it you are Hermione Granger, and the young man behind me is Harry Potter?"  
Hermione nodded before signalling for Harry to speak.  
"We've got four Shuttle-Pods with five Hunters each now Camoflaged and tracking the train. Once the younglings are at the school they'll set up defensive patrols." Hermione nodded before turning to Dumbledore.

"We've just heard from this girl her mother before she died saw a _Royal_ _Empress_ in something called the 'Department of Mysteries.'" Dumbledore's face paled.  
"They wouldn't…" Hermione nodded.  
"Thankfully Luna had a come running signaller embedded in a statuette her mother gave her as a child. Aparently if the girl ever saw a Xenomorph she was to summon help.

Dumbledore nodded.  
"Professor Flitwick whom you call Blademaster came with me but will be working his way from the front of the train. How many clans will that summon." Dumbledore asked waving his wand so his beard became a short goatee and his hair was cut back to just below his shoulders, even while his robes changed to form fitting wear.

"All in range Headmaster." Dumbledore shook his head at this as he spoke.  
"In this Huntress you outrank me, I may have met, and helped on Hunts but I am a mere Hunters assistant." Hermione nodded.  
"Well in that case Harry is the one incharge. Oh to the Hunters on the Hunt I am known as Deadly Beauty, as Harry is Shock Bolt." Dumbledore nodded just as Flitwick appeared stepping through the hole in the wrecked car before spotting Luna.

"Oh no, please tell me you haven't fallen for the tales of Lovegood." Flitwick said before turning to the girl and speaking harshly.  
"Miss Lovegood how many times are you going to – UEARK!" Flitwick was stopped when Harry lifted him from the floor by the throat and spoke harshly.  
"There is a Xenomorph Royal Empress in the Deptartment of Mysteries, her 'Snorkak' is their original name, something we Yautja thought well lost, with good reason. How many times has she maybe been in trouble due to bullying?"

"What? There are no bullies against her." Flitwick gasped out.  
Harry growled as Hermione quickly played their helmet's recording of events.  
"Blademaster – tell me now bullying doesn't happen." Harry growled dropping the diminutive man. However Flitwick didn't answer at first.  
Taking a breath, he turned to Luna and spoke.

"Luna Lovegood, I apologise for what you have had to deal with, even that I may have contributed to it. There is no excuse I can give for this, however, I am going to have…words, with those who tormented you on our retun to school." Luna nodded before letting out an "Eeep!" When an 8 Foot being of pure muscle and metal dropped in.

"Son, you were not equipped with a general call all hunters signal. What has happened."  
Harry quickly went on to explain, and that using his authority as Clan Lead Heir, had the hunters that came down right away set to protecting the train.  
"We know where the Empress is, but the Emperor could be anywhere within 600 Miles. Thankfully miss Lovegood had a call all handed down from her mother." Na'Leth nodded.  
"Very good. See to the protection of the Children, I will prep- PAULK!" He swore before diving over Dumbledore as a giant tail seemed to take the top off the carriage.

Hermione looked up to see the worse case scenario.  
The Empress had broken free, and met up with the Emperor, there were hundreds of Xenomorphs around them as the train screeched to a halt.  
Harry called out for a brace and Hermione locked her body against the window frame, all while using her leg to sweep Luna out the way. She felt Harry's feet hit her back before with a bellow of urestrained rage he launched from her into the fray above on the trains roof, Hunters all doing the same.

Closing her eyes a moment and sending a call to the ancestors that she did not meet the Long Sleep this day she then called out.  
"Father, Launch me!" Turning to Na'Leth who nodded. She slammed her helmet on switching to Combat-Mode and her cannon now sighted wherever she looked as she ran the two steps, planting he foot in his cupped hands to be flipped out the carriage, the last thing she heard from the train being Luna's cry of horror.

Twisting in the air she withdrew her fighting stick, impaling it in a xenomorph's head even as she swung around on the stick to kick another off a Hunter, her cannon sending out blast after blast, even as she lost sight of her LifeMate. She lost her fighting stick early and her plasma gun was soon melted with Xeno-acid.  
"Fine," She muttered coming to take a braced stand, Drawing her plain blades she crossed them infront of her before centering her thoughts, they wanted death? With they could meet it with the blades forged from the exo-skeleton of their own fallen. These blades and those below in her compartment would not dissolve on her.

As soon as she was in 'The Now' she let out her own cry and charged, her blades singing as the cut. A Xenomorph appeared infront of her only to be split head to tail.  
she dropped to avoid a tailsweep, slamming a blade down in the roof of the carriage below to throw her arm out intime to catch a Huntress who had been struck with the tail. Pulling her back to the carriage, only for the Huntress to slam Hermione down and use her as a pivot to kick a Xenomorph in the face.

"Watch your back better!" The huntress cried as she let Hermione up, to see one of Hermione's shoulder cannon blasts whip by her head close enough to singe her hair.  
"You too!" Hermione cried.  
That was the type of thanks in the Yautja, they saved your life, you saved theirs – then went and got drunk. Hermione looked around to see they'd dealt with all the Xenomorphs, now all that were left were the Emeror and Empress.

She was horrified to see wizards in grey cloaks merely trying to subdue, not destroy the two, making the hunters job that much more difficult, when a blast of iridescent blue light shot past her and sheared part of the Royal Emperor's crest from it's body.  
"What are you doing! We've been after a pair to mate for years!" One of the grey cloaks called back. Hermione looked to see it was Dumbledore who had fired the shot and was already sending another.  
She reached forwards and grabbed the greycloak and pulled him close to speak.

"Listen softmeat! Should those two breed, by INTERGALACTIC TREATY, we will have no coice but to burn your planet from space! They are an unholy plague on the universe – it is our job to exterminate them, and anyone who stops us." Hermione emphasised this last bit by raising a dripping sword between them.

"But if we study their offspring…"  
"They use humans to incubate – when ready they force their way out the human body's stomach, from the inside out." Hermione said sharply. At her words the man turned his head and threw up before calling to the rest of his team.  
"BLASTING CURSES! D.O.M. HAS A NEW MANDATE – DESTROY ANY WE FIND!"

Hermione nodded releasing the man before turning and sending her own cannon blasts into them. Harry appeared next to her sending his own blasts, while passing her a spare hand plasma gun. As she and her LifeMate stood raining plasma on the two Royal Xenomorphs, two more hunters came up either side of them, their own cannons spitting fire. Her parents were stood with her and her LifeMate, helping to bring down one of the biggest foes of the universe.

Blasts started raining down from above and Hermione looked to see a veritable army of Hunters descending through the skies.  
She recognised the move, had even participated a few of times.  
Some hunters would have died on the way down, their armour not protecting them from burn-up in the atmosphere, but those that survived, would overwhelm the superior force with their sheer numbers.

As they approached impact Hermione and her family started charging forwards, war cries tearing from their throats as they ran, she holstered her hand gun to latch her arm through her mother's ready to be spun and thrown onto the enourmous head of the Empress, just as she knew Harry was doing the same with Father.  
Her next sense of motion was spinning before she was flying through the air joining the others in flight as she brought her sword forwards.  
Bracing herself when the impact happened she used her now embedded sword as an anchor to hold on to as she planted her feet.

She looked down to see her mother's aim had been true, and she was stood at the very top of the Empresses head, right near the only known weak spot. Bringing her other sword from its sheath she started slicing at the armour.

This was the need for all the other hunters though, to keep the Empress distracted from what was happening to her, the same for the emperor. She risked a quick glance to see of all the hunter's here it was Harry at the killing spot for the Emperor.  
As soon as she was through to the spine Hermione brought her cannon to bear. This was the most dangerous point. All hunters would now have to back off to let her work, and one be ready to continue should she fall.

"FALL BACK! I'M AT THE SPINE! ALL HUNTERS FALL BACK!" She called over the helmet-coms watching as Hunters all leapt away onto the still train or into swooping down Shuttle-Pods. She reached for her fighting stick before remembering loosing it in the battle.  
"THROW ME A STICK!" She called out watching as he father drew his own and launched it at her as she fought to keep her balance now the Empress knew where she was.  
She caught the stick, spinning it in its momentum to drive it between vertebrae bones.

The Empress let out a thunderous shriek as this happened shaking her head violently enough that Hermione lost her footing. Had she not had a sure grip on her embedded sword she would have surely died.  
She turned her fall into a spin about the blade, and at the apogee of her spin caught the spear and prized the bones apart, launching a cannon blast right into the Empresses spinal cord.

Now came the most dangerous part.  
Surviving the Empreses explosive death, that much plasma sent the Empresses body into shock, exploding her heart forcing her internal blood pressure up to more than the body could contain.  
"LAUNCHING!" Hermione cried out wrenching her sword free of the screaming Empress as a Shuttle-Pod swooped down infront of her, it's rear door open with a Hunter holding his arm out ready to catch her as she ran along the Empresses forhead.

"steady," She whispered to herself, she had to time this just right, too soon and she would plummet to her death and be vapourised by exploding acid, too late and the acid would again vaporise her, just right and the concussive air blast would propel her to the shuttle.  
As the shell started to show signs of cracking she prepared to leap in the next three steps.  
"Easy…aaaaand NOW!" Hermione cried launching before a second later a wave of air hit her hard enough to rocket her forwards, the hunter catching her outstretched arm and pulling her in.

She crouched on one knee as she looked back to see both the Empress and Emperor's remains on the ground in front of the stopped train before Harry's voice registered.  
"Hermione! Are you there HERMIONE!" Harry's desperate voice cried out.  
"Sorry Light of my Heart, no coupling tonight, too tired." Hermione said as the adrenaline left her system.

The resulting roar of laughter over the coms told her she'd been heard. She had forgotten they were on a public channel until that moment though, but couldn't work up the energy to care from where she was knelt down.  
When the pod landed she saw an exhausted looking Harry stagger towards her, his Helmet already off.  
Hermione smiling lifted her helmet free and fought to her feet to be caught in her LifeMate's arms, her lips locking with his, to the roar of approval from the surrounding Yautja. Hermione broke from the kiss, using Harry to keep her upright – she hadn't got any stims on her at the minute as they weren't anticipated as needed.

"I think we need to give you two a larger trophy room of your own." Her father said as he and her mother approached them.  
"Right now father I'd settle for a bath." Hermione groaned. "Do you know how much dead Xeno-bitch stinks?" The hunters about let out a further roar of laughter at this while the Wizards were all looking at each other nonplussed, partly due to lack of understanding the Yautja language.

Na'Leth turned to Dumbledore as he surveyed the wreckage of the train before he asked a question he feared.  
"How many young ones did we lose?" Dumbledore surprisingly smiled.  
"None, your actions were quick enough that apart from any Orbit Jumpers lost or any Hunters in battle…"  
Hermione collapsed in relief at this point, along with her mother.  
"W – We saved them a – all." Hermione begged out, desperate for confirmation.  
"Yes – yes you did Royal Huntress" Dumbledore said, being the first to acknowledging her Status Change. There were many to kill an Empress or Emperor, but so few survived the explosion of acid after.

"oh my…" Hermione murmured before it all caught up with her, and Yautja raised or not, she did the only thing she could think of, with a quiet 'Excuse me' she fainted.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Harry was sat at Hermione's side in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

He found the Matron here to be very good and professional, quickly scanning Hermione with her psionics and confirming what they all suspected; Hermione had simply fainted, and was otherwise completely healthy.

She could have woken Hermione up but advised it would be better for Hermione to wake up on her own.  
He jumped when he heard her stir and mutter his name.  
Quickly standing he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and take her hand.  
"Injuries?" Hermione asked, obviously asking about herself.  
"None, you fainted after the battle, we think it was how quickly the adrenaline left your system along with the shock that you and me are the only two this side of the galaxy to hold the title 'Royal Hunter or Huntress' respectively."

Hermione let out a smile and pulled Harry down to her lips to steal a kiss.  
"Light of my Heart." Hermione said quietly. Harry merely smiled as he sat up holding her hand.  
"I brought you your weapon belt." He said pointing to the belt on the chair. Hermione nodded before tilting her head at him.  
"Why do you still wear your armour?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.  
"Until you were awake and able, it is my job to defend you." He answered. Hermione nodded, she would be the same if the positions were reversed.

"Well now I'm awake let's see when I am safe to leave. I'm not like you – I want the medic to clear me first." Harry chuckled nodding and got up to fetch the Matron.  
Knocking on the frame of the open door he spoke.  
"Your only patient awakens." The nurse smiled and got up, before heading to the bed and quickly checking Hermione's vitals.  
"Well you're good to go as soon as you're dre-" The nurse cut off when Hermione stood and stripped her hospital gown before pulling her belt on.

"M – MISS GRANGER!" Harry simply leant against the door to see how this would play out as Hermione spoke.  
"Madam Pomfrey is it?" Hermione asked and the flushing nurse nodded.  
"You remember the circumstances of my arrival? How I along with a horde of Yautja stopped the Xenomorphs massacring the train?" The nurse nodded.  
"Well I don't just fight like a Yautja, I _am_ a Yautja in here." Hermione held her hand over her heart.  
Yautja have no need of clothes and neither do I. I can guarantee you neither does Harry. He will most likely be similarly attired to myself. We are a warrior race, we live hard, and harsh lives at times – but to balance that, the bonds we form…" Harry stepped forwards and slid his arm about Hermione's waist as he spoke.

"On a Yautja ship, she and I could walk in the common area, and couple and no one would notice save for it was two people enjoying the pleasure of the other – on the same token, should anyone else try and couple with either of us they would face our blades. Also you might not understand this having grown up with clothes all your life, but to us they're a distraction. They rub on the skin and feel like someone is holding you tightly. Now for a warrior race surely you understand the feeling of restraint would _not be welcome_."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.  
"Still what about your bodies core temperatures?" The nurse asked obviously worried for them.  
"Oh that reminds me Hermione," Harry said turning to her.  
"We don't need to worry about that – our Head of House rings?" He glanced to the nurse who nodded, also happy that they would be healthy at least.  
"They will keep our body temperatures moderated so we could be in the middle of a desert at midday, and not be too hot, or the middle of a harsh ice-water fall and still be comfortably warm." Hermione smiled looking to her hand where said ring rested and nodded happily.

"Very well, I just wonder how the rest of the school will take your chosen attire… or lack thereof. Now you'll need to be at the Great Hall for the Sorting at 8pm tonight." The nurse said before a look of thought past her face and she pulled Hermione to one side.  
Harry saw she was a lot happier when she returned.  
"This is excellent, she taught me a tiny charm – it uses psionics to support my milk-glands – no more swaying in the way in a fight or when I run!"

Harry smiled and nodded impressed as he wrapped his arm about her waist.  
"Come, I have our pod parked out on the lawn, now you're up and armed I can lose the armour."  
Hermione nodded and let him lead the way out, remembering the layout as they walked until they got to the pod. She followed Harry in, and hit the hatch close once in.  
She did _not_ want to be disturbed.

Harry and Hermione walked back into the castle, bare apart from their weapons belts and wrist blades as they stepped into the great hall.  
"Hermione you stayed!" A loud voice called up and Hermione had to brace as Luna went to crash into her.  
Hermione held Luna a minute before kneeling down in front of her with a smile as she poked the girl on the nose.  
"Of course I did. I promised after all." Hermione said with a smile, her bright amber eyes reflecting back to her from the Luna's happy silver, seeing this youngling's smile was a balm to Hermione's soul after the battle they'd had. Hunters may pride themselves on bringing the best prey home – but one Hunt they never wanted was a 'Royal Hunt' as it was a guaranteed death toll, just from the Xenomorph escort alone.  
She thought back to her talk with her father after her rather frantic coupling with Harry in the pod, more to reaffirm to her she and he were still alive more than anything else.

In the Orbit Drop 50 Warriors including two of her childhood friends had 'Departed in a Blaze of Glory' read, burned up in the atmosphere, that had hit her hard – to then find out nearly 30 Hunters and Huntresses had died in the fight just to get to the Royal Pair tore at her, a full 10 had been from her own clan!  
Then there had been the worst and she had finally cried, both her father's brothers had died fighting the Emperor, and Mothers Mother had died against the Empress. The final one hitting her hard, she spent half an hour solid having to be reassured it wasn't her fault, there was no way she could have done any better than she did. She'd followed her Mothers Mother's trainings perfectly. It was impossible for her to do better.

That still didn't stop the pod echoing with her cries, there would be many a hunter and huntress grieving for lost children, parents and family this night, herself included. To see Luna's happy smile reminded her just why the hunters took these risks – it was so these innocents could live without fear.  
Hermione stood and moved to sit with Luna at the table as all the really young ones were called to be sorted.  
She looked to see a lot of shocked faces looking her or Harry's way before remembering they weren't used to seeing the human form in the nude.  
Hermione just ignored it and picked up a glass of water to drink while Luna held her arm tightly.

Turning to Harry she spoke in the Yautja tongue.  
"It seems I have a limpet attached to me." Harry at the time was half way through drinking his own water when she said this, and quickly found it was impossible to inhale with a mouthful of water without choking.  
Hermione roaring with laughter pounded his back a couple of times until he held a hand up, looking at her with a small smile, knowing she had done it deliberately.

"Hermione Granger, The Lady Potter!" The older witch next to the stool called out causing the murmuring in the hall to increase as Hermione stood and proud as any Yautja Matriarch made her way forwards when she instinctively ducked and rolled out the way of a red curse that would have struck her head had it hit.  
"HE'S MINE!" A red head girl screamed.

Hermione came up raging, with a quick step off the bench she launched off the table in front of her to land on the one next to her, before a quick two steps she pushed of the edge of the table somersaulting in the air, to come at the girl feet first, she impacted sending the girl flying as she used her hand on the table to flip over to her feet before quickly planting a foot down on the girls chest and kneeling onto her wand arm.  
As the girls' free arm flailed she caught it and pulled it up straight while with her other hand wrapped about the girls throat. The whole thing had taken four seconds from first curse flying to an immobilised red-head at Hermione's mercy.

"Listen to me and listen well youngling," Hermione said harshly.  
"By Yautja law I could kill you right now, you challenged me for my LifeMate, but this day you are lucky, I have had my fill of the long sleep." Hermione said as tears welled at the corners of her eyes, the hall silent and her words heard in every corner as she fought the lump in her throat.  
"I have had a long bloody day today, I risked my life for you, all of you, many hunters and huntresses died and now many LifeMate's mourn the hearts light, many fathers and mothers mourn their own fathers and mothers, many more mourn their younglings!"

Hermione was nearly screaming now.  
"I lost my child-mates to the Burning Drop, and in your language, I lost a grandmother and two Uncles to those beasts at the end of the train, I saw heads dissolved in acid in front of me as I fought! I watched as a hunter willingly tore a head off knowing it would be his death with the acid blood spray to save three others! I fought next to one when mere minutes after we saved each other's lives, I saw _impaled on a tail!_ I am now in my society the top of the Huntresses, a Royal Huntress! But…" She fought to draw in a breath now, unable to keep her mask up as the tears fell.  
"But to me the price… MY FAMILY!" Hermione screamed down to the girl before collapsing back and curling up terrible wails of grief tearing out her throat as she felt strong arms lift her and carry her from the hall, none could ignore the heartache the girl was feeling, least of all Ginny Weasley who could see the horror in the girl no, the warriors eyes mere inches from her own.

Hermione didn't know where they were going just knew she was lost to her grief as she screamed into Harry, he had simply taken her to the nearest room to hold her, not knowing people could still hear her.  
"Why Harry WHY! I'm a Huntress first class! WHY Couldn't I save them!" Harry didn't answer just held her as she cried into his shoulder.  
"I saw her die Harry, Mothers mother! I watched as she fell, the beast caught her with its second mouth and bit her in half! I couldn't stop it! I tried, cut harder, faster but too late! I was too late!"

-0-

There wasn't a dry eye in the hall hearing these words, or the grief within. The horror's this one had faced and yet, she had saved every child there, she was only here because someone had tricked her LifeMate into this stupid tournament.  
Even the fake Moody was sat staring a tears falling from his face as the cries turned from words to pure grief ripping its way out her body.  
That day an emotion had a physical presence and it was being heard by all here.

Severus Snape had watched originally with joy at what was happening, he was just about to call out punishments on the Granger bint, when she started speaking. By the time she was done even he, a man who hadn't cried since Lilly died had tears falling from his eyes as he mentally threw every plan to get back at Potter away. The caring in that man he saw leaving the hall was pure Lilly, but his reactions for the second before Hermione acted had been pure James.  
He almost felt sorry for the Dark Lord if he ever returned, the Potter boy seemed to be the best of both his parents.

Minerva McGonagall had collapsed onto the end of the Gryffindor table with the seventh years, face in hands as she fought to keep her stern façade up in the face of such pain it was impossible.  
Oliver Wood who was simply in visiting his younger brother had sat by her and had an arm about her offering what comfort he could.

Dumbledore was the worst. He had kept his changes from statesman and knew just how hard this would hit her, he himself had spent time amongst the Yautja many years ago, and their bonds of family were so strong as to make a marriage here look like a casual friendship, to lose one family member was hard, but so many at once… It would be a long time before she was truly happy again.

He saw how the young Luna had helped her simply by being there, it was a shame what had happened to her and he _would_ find her attackers. After Flitwick had collected her it was found most of her time at Hogwarts had been obliviated from her mind before Hermione had interfered. In essence Luna really was a lost scared little 11 year old in a stunted body, what was worse was he had to once again tell her she was an orphan. Xenophilius Lovegood had died on one of his expeditions, leaving her in his care.

She was as small as she was due to the accident with her mother's death, it had mostly stunted her growth, so she also unfortunately would always be 3 foot 6 inches tall. They couldn't reverse it.  
A piercing wail cut through the hall and Dumbledore collapsed within himself.

Even Draco Malfoy had tears falling, what the hell happened out there that he couldn't see? It had been terrifying enough in his carriage, being forced into the corridor by these big 7 – 8 foot tall things that then spent the next hour keeping them safe.  
He'd watched as one had jumped in front of him, taking the spiked tail meant for him in his shoulder, and something had changed in Draco Malfoy and he shouted out a banishing curse at the next black _thing_ to appear, while these _Warriors_ NOT things protected them.

As the cries echoed Luna couldn't take it anymore and ran out the room and followed the sounds until she found the one Harry was in before running up to the two and trying to hug Hermione as hard as she could.  
She felt herself being lifted up and before she knew it, had Hermione sobbing into her shoulder, she looked up to Harry who had his own eyes closed his head against the wall as his own tears flowed, that was when Luna somehow knew they had become lost to their grief, they needed their parents.

Thinking hard she cast the little message spell to summon Uncle Albus if she was in trouble.  
A moment later the Headmaster appeared and seemed to take the situation in one glance.  
He quickly wrote on a piece of conjured parchment and summoned Fawkes.  
When the bird appeared he showed the bird the massage who quickly flamed away with it.

30 seconds later the bird returned holding a small disk in its talons.  
Dumbledore nodded and took the disk setting it on the floor and depressing a symbol on it before stepping back.  
Luna saw a bright white light before two of those tall beings that had helped save her before appeared. She looked around quickly in fear when the female of the two knelt down in front of them, talking quietly, her own voice full of pain.  
"Fear not little one, we are only here to help my son and daughter." Luna nodded and went to move away when Hermione's arms locked about her.

"No! Can't lose you too! Can't let you be hurt!" Hermione mumbled.  
Luna looked to her Uncle Albus 'thinking' at him like he'd taught her too, she wanted to go with them, help Hermione as she hugged Hermione back, feeling her relax a bit.  
"Are you sure Little Moon?" Luna nodded.

-0-

Na'Leth watched as his children grieved the loss of clan to the Long Sleep. When they had lost one before it had hurt yes, but so many at once even to such an honourable death would always cause their hearts Light to dim under the pressure of The Bleak.

His daughters' reaction when the tiny blond went to move away was startling, he wondered how to best separate them when Dumbledore asked her a question, when the girl nodded Dumbledore turned to Na'Leth and spoke.  
"My ward is asking permission to join her friends to help in their loss. Will you take her as your own while away, watch her as if she was birthed by your LifeMate." Na'Leth blinked at the trust Dumbledore was showing him before slowly placing his hand over his heart and bowing.

"She shall not need to fear a thing, I shall guard her as if she were mine." He responded with the ritual greeting before Dumbledore spoke again quietly, as the two watched as Qu'Illaa carefully moved to pick Hermione and Luna up.  
"She is a girl who is physically stunted due to a psionic accident when she lost her mother – she is locked into her body and although will develop some, this is the best we can hope for. Her mind almost snapped at the loss, her father had been her only anchor. Unfortunately he died two years ago. I am now her 'Uncle Albus' and care for her as if she were mine."

His gaze hardened as he continued, that gaze was that of the young man who saved Na'Leth's life all that time ago.  
"In the short time I have been her guardian, I came to care for her as my own – someone also before your children saved her from her tormentors attacked her psionically wiping most of her Hogwarts years, she just learned again she herself is an orphan."  
Na'Leth nodded a tiny growl emitting from his throat. You did _not_ attack children.

"To be straight, emotionally and mentally she is 9 or ten, and only has the memory of some of her first year here, and her body will only develop a little more, maybe enough to bear young one day, but no taller – and it will take time to return her emotionally to the 14 – 15 year old you knew." Dumbledore nodded.

"Find her attacker or attackers. Deal with them." He commanded, not as a friend to another, but as Clan Lead to Subordinate. Dumbledore nodded, Na'Leth had basically said if the attackers were old enough, to collect trophies, if not, see too it they could no longer harm another.  
"I hope they are old enough." Na'Leth heard Dumbledore whisper, looking back her saw the fire in the man's eyes and nodded. Good, he had been straying for too long – Dumbledore needed a decent hunt.

Qu'Illaa had finally got Hermione stood and had hold of both girls as Na'Leth stepped forwards and lifted Harry into his arms.  
"Teleport – Five to Harry's quarters direct!" A brief flash of light later and Dumbledore was alone in the room. He looked to the door as his eyes flashed with a hunger he hadn't felt in years. He had a Hunt to start.

-0-

Hermione didn't know how long she floated on the edge of consciousness, aware of only Harry and little Luna's presence.  
She came back to herself when she started hearing Luna's sobs.

"Hermione, Harry please? I need you, I've just found out I've got no one, come back to me – please. I need my only friends. Please." The heart wrenching sobs from the little girl were enough to pull Hermione back from the brink as she blinked a couple of times, recognising the room and bed they were in as hers and Harry's up on the 'Noble Spear'.  
She felt movement behind her and realised Harry was in the bed with her as well, in her arms she held the little sobbing broken girl, while in chairs by them were Hermione's parents.  
Harry's arm reached over to gently stroke Luna's head as he spoke.

"It's alright little one, we're back." Harry said after Hermione caught his eye, they were getting very attached to this little child and would do all they could to help.  
Luna's head shot up and she looked straight into Hermione's amber eyes, tears falling from her silver.  
"You're here? You won't leave me again?" Luna practically begged, switching from between Harry and Luna fast enough her hair seemed to fly about her face.  
"No little one, we're here to stay." Hermione said quietly leaning forwards to kiss the top of the girl's head, like she vaguely remembered her mum and dad doing for her before that insane cackling woman.

Harry had rolled out the bed and gone over to Mother and Hermione watched as he clung to her, she saw a few of his tears fall, but somehow understood these were cleansing more than they were the self-destruction of before.  
She couldn't believe she'd nearly succumbed to The Bleak, not with this ray of moonlight she held.  
She moved to gently stand letting Luna grasp one of her hands as Hermione moved to hug Father.  
As his warm embrace enfolded her she closed her eyes, aware she'd never feel her Fathers Brothers warm friendly throws, nor the others rib creaking crushes.  
An finally – Mothers mother, she would never again help her re-braid her hair, never sit trading hunting tales with her – nevermore be the constant background warmth on the ship.

Her tears fell once more but they didn't tear at her soul like before, no these took the pain and transmuted it, almost as if she was there she heard Mother's Mothers voice.  
 _'The Long Sleep is only for the body, the spirit has far more hunts to go to'_  
'Enjoy the everlasting hunts Qu'treth Hermione sent her silent prayer out, before pulling back to look father in the eye. She saw the pain she felt echoed there, but also the acceptance she now felt.

"The ones who fell did with Honour and will always be remembered that way, even now their names are being carved to the great wall." Hermione stilled in shock, only the most noble and honourable Yautja were given that honour – in all of their history there were only 10,000 names on the Great Wall on their home world, that over 50 were to be added in one carving was unheard of.  
"They helped save over 1,000 innocents from the Skurge, our entire purpose was upheld that day – you and Harry have been chosen to have your own Tableau's carved in the Hall of Warriors.  
"Wha – me?!" Hermione squeaked out as Harry pointed at her and nodded along before pointing to himself.  
"You two brought low two Royals faster than any on record, and survived, you deserve this Honour.  
Hermione shook her head.  
"No those who fell do," She said quietly, fighting the tears again but failing.  
Luna's arms wrapped about her waist as she spoke quietly.

"Mummy told me our loved ones never leave us they're here always." With that Luna put her hand against Hermione's chest over her beating heart.  
Letting out a watery sob Hermione crouched down to pull Luna into a gentle embrace.  
"How did you get so smart?" Hermione said holding the youngling close, she knew what was happening now, and her Father had said it happened with him. Sometimes regardless of species a child will call out for a parent, and the parent will recognise the call.  
Hermione had heard Luna's call and responded, she could see the same in Harry's eyes when he nodded over to the edge of the bed.  
Hermione easily picked Luna up and moved to sit with her at the edge of the bed while Harry came to sit the other side of the little waif.

"Luna, sometimes among the Yautja they will claim one is under their protection – like Hermione did you on the train." Luna nodded a trace of fear in her eyes, and Hermione moved to cut that fear off instantly.  
"Luna, that _won't_ ever change, I _am_ your protector for as long as you want." Hermione said, the smile on Luna's face its own reward.  
"Now, where I was going with this, is very occasionally, the protector and their LifeMate – that would be me," Harry said with a grin before continuing. "Don't feel it is enough, especially with young orphans, they sometimes bring their protected into their family, treat them as if they were their own youngling, while being sure to raise them to _never_ forget their original family."

Hermione reached down and gently turned Luna's face from Harry to look at hers, the rising hope in her silvery eyes was an almost palpable feeling.  
"Luna Lovegood, if you were but a suckling I would have already given you my mark, but you are old enough to choose. Do you wish to join my family?" Luna couldn't answer verbally with her choked sobs, she quickly nodded before she launched herself at Hermione.  
"Then we will talk with your Uncle Albus and by this time tomorrow, you will be my Daughter." Hermione said dropping a small kiss to the top of the shaking blond head even as Harry rested his hand on her back.

Knowing it was safe as Luna didn't speak much of the Yautja tongue Na'Leth warned his children of Luna's problems, but both could see he was holding something back.  
Harry was the one to get up and move to speak to his father quietly. When Harry's face didn't even flush just became red with rage Hermione was concerned, when he went to _that_ cupboard that concern spiked.  
The armour they'd taken down with them was their light set, the one he was donning was a full combat set, the sort they used when hunting either dangerous prey – ironically like they fought yesterday – or Hunters gone rogue, or finally, if family had been harmed.

"Harry." Hermione said her voice carrying all her worries. Speaking in Yautja as not to alarm Luna Harry answered her.  
"Our daughter to be was attacked psionically before we arrived. She's had 3 years memory wiped." He growled.  
Hermione stilled, feeling her own cheeks flush before taking a couple of breaths and calming herself she nodded to Harry.  
"I'll follow down with Luna after we get her checked by the medics." Harry nodded before stepping close to them, kneeling down in front of the trembling Luna.

The last time she'd saw him in Armour like this was when they were attacked.  
"Luna, how much did 'Uncle Albus' tell you after the train journey?" Harry asked quietly.  
"O – only that my memory had been taken from me and that my Daddy is de…" Her lower lip trembled and Harry carefully enfolded her in his embrace.  
"That's why I suited up Little One, I'm going to hunt those who hurt you with Uncle Albus." Harry said.  
"Hermione just wants you to see the medics then she'll be bringing you down to the planet in her own suit to help me." Harry said.

"But I'm fully healthy!" Luna shot back. Harry smiled, he was the same when it came to Medics so thought about his next words before he spoke.  
"That's why we want you to go to them – they need scans of you now, to compare to in future if you ever get ill on the ship."  
"Oh – okay." Luna said with her bright smile before kissing his cheek. "You'll make a good Daddy." Luna finished hugging into Hermione's side.

Harry had suspiciously damp eyes as he stood to leave.  
Na'Leth stood with him and spoke.  
"I'll join you on this hunt Son, Qu'Illaa is staying with the girls, she has offered to watch Luna on the surface when Hermione joins you." Harry nodded and stepped out. Na'Leth following. Whoever had hurt Luna just lost their life expectancy.

Somewhere in England a man sitting reading his paper had a shiver go down his spine.

-0-

Harry waited in the corridor outside his parents' quarters for his Father until the Hunter Prime stepped from his quarters, he like Harry had his helmet tucked under his arm, the two headed for the Teleport room – that just happened to be the opposite end of the ship.  
"I am surprised you and Hermione didn't couple as soon as you were able." Na'Leth started.  
"You have in front of us often enough before – if I remember we were witness to your firsts.

Harry smiled at the memory.

Looking back up to his father he spoke.  
"Me and Hermione wouldn't mind, but Luna wasn't raised like use, she would become deeply embarrassed and not understand why we didn't." Harry said as they headed along the corridor to the lifts.  
"And that is why you will be a good Father to Luna, you thought of, realised and made a decision that was for her benefit without thought to your own needs. You are a fine Warrior and LifeMate – you seem to be adding parent quite well. You have exceeded even my high expectations. Now we Hunt" Na'Leth finished as the lift arrived and the rest of the journey was done in silence as the two focused on what was to come.

By the time they were teleported down their mind-set had them at being the apex Predator of the universe.  
Harry fixed his helmet as did his Father before they readied their dual shoulder cannons and stepped through the main entrance of Hogwarts and then into the Great Hall.  
Dumbledore stood and moved around to meet them speaking the Yautja Tongue.  
"My Ward?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
"Hermione is with her." Harry answered again in Yautja so he wouldn't be recognised.  
Dumbledore's eyes widened at Hermione's name and bid them to follow him to an antechamber where he raised some considerable privacy wards before turning to Na'Leth.  
"Privacy Sphere?"  
Harry switched his helmet to scan Psionics and was satisfied before removing it.  
"Your Psionics are good enough. Now Dumbledore how goes your Hunt?" Na'Leth asked removing his own helmet.

"Poorly, I have barely finished the first year younglings in the House of green and silver before moving to the second…"  
He stopped at Harry's raised eyebrow.  
"Royal Hunter?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Considering those we found bullying were from the house of Blue and Gold why consign yourself to a quarter of the population?"  
Dumbledore swore before explaining how he'd let house prejudice blind him – going on to explain house rivalries and the nature of most in the house he suspected, one called Slytherin.

Harry snorted before he spoke.  
"The hat will be unable to sort us then, We use bravery to hunt down rogue Hunters who's skills are renown, teamwork to bring down the biggest game in the galaxy, intelligence to survive any environment and guile to outwit our smarter prey. You need a house for the best of all those others." Dumbledore nodded.  
"Very true –most likely that is what will happen, I said as much to the Sorting Hat myself."  
Harry nodded before Na'Leth spoke.  
"Now, let us go with our helmets free and _we_ will show you how to get information from one hiding in a group." Dumbledore nodded to his words, dropping the wards before leading the two Yautja, for that was what Harry was in Dumbledore's mind, to stand in front of the Head Table facing the school.

"The floor is yours." Harry nodded and stepped forwards before he started to speak.  
"Yesterday we took Luna Lovegood, a sweet, innocent, young, warm hearted child under our protection. We then find earlier the very same day we did that, that someone had attacked her Psion – sorry, magically. If you have any information,"  
Harry slowly withdrew one of his curved serrated swords and placed it point down in front of him as he folded his hands over the hilt, his glare all the more intimidating due to the luminescence of his eyes.  
"It would be better for your health to volunteer it, should we have to go looking for it, and the consequences could be….unfortunate. We will await people in the side chamber until the end of the day. Then we start interrogations…" With that Harry swept up his sword and sheathed it, before in perfect synchronisation, both father and son strode from the great hall and back to the room Dumbledore had taken them originally.

Sighing Harry looked out the window towards the lake as he felt his father step up next to him.  
"The hunt for words is never as easy as the hunt for blood." Na'Leth said quietly to Harry's nod. At least in a hunt where there is a fight at the end there's that to anticipate – but until they had a name.  
He was brought from his musings by a light knock on the door.  
Turning to face it he saw his father stay rigid as he stared out the window, a flicker of a smile passed Harry's face as he saw the trick his father was doing and moved to stand with the tip of his shadow just brushing a foot as he stood facing the door.

"Enter" Harry called, his gaze immediately hardening when the red-head who'd fired at his 'Mate stepped in looking to the floor.  
"Speak." Harry growled – he had little patience for this youngling.  
"…" The girl tried to speak before swallowing and finally getting her words out.  
"I, I just wanted to ask – i is The Lady Potter o – okay? Are you okay?" The genuine concern in the girls face lowered Harry's animosity some.  
"I will not deceive you – after trying to kill my mate and take her place, her words forcing us to realise fully what had happened, those dear to our hearts we lost to the Long Sleep, my LifeMate and I nearly lost ourselves to The Bleak, only Luna's presence called us back to ourselves." Harry said before his Father continued turning to face the girl, half his face in shadows.

"My brothers and all the others who helped fight knew the moment we saw the number of our foes some would not see the next sunrise. Could you do as my children did?" He gestured to Harry as he spoke.  
"Run towards a horde of enemies and know there is a high chance of your imminent passing and charge to it with your blood ringing in your ears, a cry of challenge to defy the odds, to then, knowing the fatality rate of those who kill Royal Xenomorphs is upwards of 95 out of 100 and administer the killing blow?  
I have never been so proud, or frightened for my young as I was then. When I saw they were both preparing the killing blow I had accepted I would be mourning them as well as my brothers.  
That is the type of warrior you challenged."

The girls face had gone white at this description before looking to Harry.  
"Y – you ran to a fight expecting to die?!" She squeaked. Harry couldn't believe the naivety of this one so told her straight.  
"If you never expect to die in one, never seek the battle – those who do are the young, reckless and foolhardy."  
The girl nodded swaying on her feet slightly.  
"Was there anything else?" Harry asked causing her to jump.  
"O – oh yes, I heard a girl in Ravenclaw saying they should never have taken the man's offer to wipe 'The Loony.'" Now the girl's eyes filled with rage.  
"Luna was my friend when growing up – we may have drifted apart since but promise me, promise you'll get who hurt her." Harry nodded.  
"That and… Tell Lady Potter I'm sorry, it's just I've loved you since I was a baby." Harry snorted and raised an eyebrow, his disbelief forcing her to explain the stories about him.

"So you fell in love with a character from a child's book? I can tell you this, whoever this 'Boy-Who-Lived' is you think I am, you have that wrong. We will be finding out who let these stories happen and…encourage them to stop selling them. As for your apology, I'll see to it my LifeMate hears of it." The girl nodded, turning to leave before Harry said one final piece.  
"Know this, should you have killed her, you would have died not five seconds later."  
She whipped her head back and saw it in his eyes, the ones looking at her now were those of a skilled killer.  
Finally losing the last bit of colour in her face she gave a shaky nod before staggering from the room.

-0-

Hermione led Luna through the ship to the medical bay, noticing her cheeks were rather flush.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, Luna nodded as she spoke.  
"It's just rather…hot here." Hermione smiled a nod.  
"That's one of the advantages for Harry and I growing up here, we aren't bothered by it, plus as you well know, outside of our armour we don't wear clothes – so to me this is comfortable."  
Luna nodded before a small frown appeared on her face as they walked in to the medical bay as she spoke.  
"I – I wouldn't like to go without clothes, but I could cope with a small swimming suit I think."  
Hermione arched her eyebrow in question as she lifted Luna to the examination table, knowing if she kept Luna focused on her it would help her to not be afraid of the strange surroundings. Apparently apart from hers and Harry's bedchamber and washroom she hadn't been elsewhere on the ship.

"Oh it's like a bra and panties, but in a material easy to swim in." Luna said as the medic came over. Hermione gently gave Luna's hand a squeeze as she spoke.  
"I just need to talk to the medic a minute Little One." Luna nodded with a smile, her trusting eyes never leaving Hermione.

Turning to the medic Hermione spoke switching to Yautja.  
"I want a complete physical of my Daughter-to-Be, if she has even had a scraped knee in the past I want to know about it. She was in the middle of a psionic blast when she was 9 cycles old and it locked her body, she will still eventually grow some milk glands and be able to bear younglings we have been told. Also yesterday before she came under my protection, she was Psionically attacked and had the last three years wiped from her mind – she only found out she was Parentless yesterday."  
The medic nodded before answering while pulling a scanner arm down.  
"So to sum up – locked pre-birthing body, underdeveloped mind and lost emotion anchors." Hermione nodded at the medics words as he started sweeping the scanner over Luna who's eyes widened as she started to feel frightened once more.

"Shh, it's alright Luna, it is just taking pictures of inside you see." Hermione turned a display to show Luna's skeleton. Luna smiled and giggled as Hermione turned the screen away. An innocent mind like hers didn't need to see the anatomy in detail in a moment.  
"So this swimsuit is made up of these things called a Bra and Panties. What are those?" Hermione asked as she sat in the chair next to Luna, gently running her fingers through her hair trying to keep her calm.  
"Oh a bra is what we wear to hold up our breasts if we don't use the support charm, and panties are our underclothes that keep our special place covered. I'm not allowed to let boys see it until I'm at least 15 Uncle Albus said."  
Hermione shook her head trying to wrap her head around this idea that there were clothes specifically to cover the reproductive organs. What sort of strange morals did they have on her birth planet?! It was just a part of the body.

Well if that was what Luna needed to feel comfortable on ship, that's what Luna would get – especially when she had Hermione's mark.  
Hermione looked over to see the Medic stood looking at his screen his back arched and his mandibles flared. Hermione was _not_ going to like what had angered him.  
Turning to her his voice as he growled out in Yautja was almost incomprehensible, but Hermione understood his words.  
"Your youngling, it would appear in the early hours of _yesterday_ was violated in the worst of ways." Hermione's face paled at his words, to harm a youngling to the Yautja outside of training injuries was anathema, to do this, it was the only crime where a criminal was left alive.  
They were dismembered and their limbless body left on a world full of meat eaters that didn't care if their prey was still living when they fed.

Turning to Luna Hermione spoke quietly.  
"Luna, I am just going to speak to my Mother, she needs to send a message down to my Father and LifeMate. Then we're going to get you fitted for travel armour of your own okay?" Luna's wide smile at this last bit brought a tear to Hermione's eye. How was she to tell this one what had been done to her?  
Stepping into the corridor Hermione closed the door, glad of the soundproofing to the medical bay before throwing her head back and a scream of pure unadulterated rage tore from her throat, her mother shot to her feet at the sound, waiting for the scream to stop. That wasn't just a scream, growing up in Yautja society, Hermione had timbered the scream to a specific cry. This was a cry for justice.

The halls echoed with the dying scream and two hunters ran down the corridor to see Hermione stood there, her braids whipping in her psionic discharge. The last time she had been seen like this was on a Rogue Hunt. They'd come to a village on the planet to find all the younglings of that race beheaded, their heads on pikes.  
Looking straight to her mother Hermione spoke.  
"There is dismemberment to be done."  
Qu'Illaa and the Hunters stilled completely before they let out the same cries Hermione had – being just that little bit louder the entire ship heard them. The Justice trackers quickly heading to the armoury, that cry was only ever heard when they would be needed.

Hermione turned back to the medical bay resting her head on the door, fighting the tears until she was sure only her mother was stood there.  
She would _not_ show weakness to the others. As soon as she knew they were gone her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed out.  
"Why… Why do filth like that exist! Luna is such a sweet youngling, she doesn't deserve this after losing first her mum – _watching_ her enter the long sleep, then her father in an accident while travelling, her memory wiped, and now _this!_ " She felt her mother turning her from the door, holding her close as she spoke.

"There will be one less filth by three days sundown Daughter. This I promise you. Now dry your eyes – whether she wears your mark or not, your Daughter needs you." Hermione drew a shuddering breath and scrubbed her eyes before turning and heading back into the medical room to see Luna sat on the edge of the table, legs swinging with her ankles crossed as she played with a model wearwing with Hunter figure included and rockhorn. Swooping the figure over it.  
Smiling at the innocent scene Hermione went over to the table nodding her thanks to the medic who had kept Luna entertained.  
Luna spotting Hermione coming turning to the medic held the figures out.  
"Thank you for letting me play." The medic gently ruffled Luna's hair as he spoke slowly in the Human tongue.

"you keep – a gift." Luna launched of the table to hug the medic as she whispered "Thank you."  
The medic wrapped an arm about her to hold her and stop her falling as he knelt down to pass her back to Hermione he looked Hermione in the eye as he spoke switching back to his native tongue.  
"Royal Huntress – I trust you are seeking Justice?" Hermione nodded.  
"I offer my services for the dismemberment." Hermione nodded before gently pulling Luna free and taking her hand.  
"Come on, let's get you your own armour – best is, it'll help keep you cool." Hermione said with a wink – Luna's little giggle echoed back into the room where the medic stood.

He made a silent vow to make the dismemberment as long and painful as he could, this innocent deserved the justice coming.

-0-

A man in England just picking up a letter felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at his latest figures.

-0-

Two hours later Luna walked out the Armoury in her very own armour, Hermione walking next to her in her own. Luna couldn't fight the smile, her armour was brand new made just for her! It fit her so nicely and was just like her new mothers except without guns. Luna didn't like guns, her first sight of one being during the 'Battle of The Express' as she heard one hunter call it.  
Her hair had been pulled back into one long braid and coiled about her head so her shiny helmet would fit – and that nice man had shown her how to use it to see different things and what they meant.

What she didn't realise is with her sweet sunny disposition and gentle nature wherever she went, more and more Hunters were swearing to see justice done. She didn't know what had happened to her, but the story had travelled the ship and the Hunters were out for blood.

They stepped into the teleport room and Hermione indicated for her to put her helmet on after double checking it had been set to record everything, and that she would be able to hear when spoken to as well as talk to people.  
Her new granny walked in wearing her own armour that was a little dented, and that was a _big_ sword on her back, along with two Hunters in red armour.  
She stood next to Hermione and took her hand like she'd been told she didn't want to disappoint her new family. Now all she had to do was convince Uncle Albus this was what she wanted.

-0-

Harry was pacing the room and growled, all evidence so far was pointing to people in the house of Ravenclaw knowing something, but none had come forwards. As he paced he heard his Fathers Arm-Comp chime before he nearly jumped out his skin at the Hunter Primes roar as his fist struck and cracked the stonework. Harry stepped up and Quietly spoke one word.  
"Father?"  
The Hunter stood and turned to face Harry as he spoke not seeing Dumbledore enter the room.  
"The punishment of dismemberment for the harm done to Luna will be done before three sunrises has passed."  
Harry felt his skin pale before he staggered back, rage pumping through his veins, his mind a furnace, before he collapsed to his knees as his fist struck the floor.  
Dumbledore chose this moment to approach as he spoke.  
"I may have spent time among the Yautja, but I don't recall hearing that punishment, why are you so angry?"  
Harry looked up tears of rage spilling from his eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth.  
"That punishment is only ever used on one who…violates…a youngling female not yet old enough…" Harry trailed off as he trembled in his rage a moment before channelling the fury, even as he saw the pieces connect in Dumbledore's mind.

"When?" He said, his emotionless voice giving lie to the fury within, as Harry stood and replaced his helmet. "Early yesterday morning – We now have a Justice Hunt on our hands. You will _not_ interfere with our methods." Na'Leth said fixing his helmet.  
"First off summon the students to the Great Hall – _ALL OF THEM!"_ He ordered. Dumbledore had to force a swallow as he heard this, in all his dealings he'd never seen the Yautja this angry. He would just have killed whoever hurt his ward, they would not, he got the feeling by the time they were done, whoever had hurt Luna would welcome death.

It mattered not that this happened before Hermione claimed Luna under protection – once a crime against those protected by a Yautja was found out, they hunted the perpetrators down and…dealt with them.  
Had they been human, or with Human morals, Dumbledore would worry about them going dark. But no, even Harry had the heart of a Yautja, and Dumbledore then thought back on all their dealings with Luna and wondered how long it would be before she asked him to be allowed to take his or Hermione's mark of family. When that happened he would let her go freely, they could certainly protect her better.

Half an hour later the Great Hall was filled and Na'Leth stepped up to the elevated platform and spoke. He spoke on a Yautja's sense of honour. He spoke of their main purpose in life to protect the innocent and avenge those that they couldn't. Even then there were what the Yautja called Rogues, and how when one went Rogue, it was the duty of the Justice clan to hunt them down and stop them.  
An hour and half later he started summing things up.  
"So, even among our own kind we are the best trained, and highly respected – we have had exactly 3 people come and speak to us since our warning. Since then – we will not go into detail – we discovered even more crimes had been perpetrated on the Little One under my son's protection and our offer of leniency has been withdrawn." He growled as he continued.

"Be warned if you are the one that hurt her, we will find you, if you know who did, and withhold that information, we will come for you,"  
He was interrupted as Hermione's party returned and Harry had to be glad of his helmet hiding his smile at the 'mini-hunter' walking next to Hermione holding her hand.  
As they approached the two red armoured Hunters took flanking positions either side of the raised platform as Hermione walked past and offered a salute to Dumbledore before letting Luna's hand go and removing her helmet. Dumbledore seemed to fight a smile at Luna hurriedly taking her own helmet off.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I come to ask for a youngling in your care to take my mark and join my family as if they had been carried and birthed by me." Harry saw the Great Hall still at these words, ritualistic though they were a request to adopt was understood in any speech pattern.  
Dumbledore looked to Luna and opened his mouth to ask if this was what she wanted and didn't get the first word out before she was nodding madly.  
A small smile from him as he turned to Hermione told the hall what his answer would be.

"Very well, she shall bear your mark by the end of this day, if she does not I shall be seeking answers to why." Hermione nodded and turned to look to Luna.  
"Luna, taking the mark will hurt, this is the last chance." Hermione said as Luna looked up to her with complete trust.  
Kneeling down Hermione tilted her head to show the faint scar of where a mark had been sliced into her years ago.  
"That is my father's mark. Mine is the Yautja letter for 'H' inside a quartered circle." Luna nodded again as she spoke quietly.  
"I want a real Mummy again." The plea in her voice was unmistakable. What Hermione had missed was at many times either Harry, her father or Dumbledore each having to stop a staff member interrupting, finally Dumbledore had enough and simply petrified the staff in place.

Harry came up to Luna and spoke.  
"It is difficult to not struggle when the mark is first given, would you like me to hold you still.  
Luna shook her head and spoke quietly once again.  
"It's only pain, but – can I hold your hand?" Harry nodded and held his hand out for her to take as Hermione carefully tilted Luna's head to the side, pulling her short dagger free.  
"Ready?" Hermione asked. Luna smiled and nodded.

The next couple of minutes were silent as Hermione carefully as not to cause more pain than necessary sliced her mark into Luna's neck. A couple of times it seemed Luna would flinch, but every time it did, her grasp on Harry's hand seemed to tighten and she settled again.  
"Now stay still for me a moment Luna." Hermione said as she pulled her blade away from Luna's now bleeding neck, and sheathing her dagger.  
She quickly flipped open a box attached to Harry's vambrace and pulled a disposable cloth out, before closing the box back up.

"This will sting Luna, it seals the wound but leaves the outline of what was done"  
Hermione said quietly before wiping away at the girls neck, cleaning off the blood and wound which sealed as the moisture from the cloth passed over the broken skin, until there was no break or blood left on Luna's neck. Hermione dropped the tissue and pulled Luna close as she whispered.  
"Daughter."

-0-

Dumbledore watched with a lighter heart as his ward found a family again, and to be fair she looked the perfect little huntress there.  
Now though they had to address the issue of why he had called for all the students to appear. Standing up he cast a charm to enhance his voice before speaking.  
"We know there are those in this hall with information, you had the time from this morning until now to come forth – that you didn't, I say this, I pray you are over age, for the crimes you have helped perpetuate, I will be coming for you if the Yautja do not find you first."  
With those final words he waved his arm allowing the doors to swing open and dismissing the students and staff. Luna went to join her housemates but was stopped by Harry's hand on her shoulder before he knelt down to look at her.

"Wherever you are, if you are in trouble just press this little button." He said pointing to a symbol on her arm-com.  
"It will send a signal to me and your Mother and we will come for you." He finished leaning up to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled and hugged him before turning to hug Hermione before setting her helmet and skipping out the Great hall.

Dumbledore watched as she left, waiting until she passed through the doors before waving his wand and letting his genial mask slip. Turning to the Justice Hunters he spoke using the Yautja language.  
"The staff entrances to the dormitories are always two statues to the right of the main doors, the password is the same for all. 'Wit, Cunning, Teamwork and Bravery, these are the Hogwarts Way."  
The two nodded and before his eyes disappeared as their Active Camouflage turned on and they left.

He turned back to the new parents who were stood next to each other leaning against a table as they discussed their new responsibility.

-0-

Hermione leant against her LifeMate as she spoke.  
"So what now. Do you want to convert the unused two trophy rooms in our quarters to a connected bed and washroom, or are we getting her assigned her own quarters? Me, I vote for moving in with us." Harry nodded.  
"That would be best, because of everything although she is taking it well at the moment she will soon be plagued with the Night Terrors – I say let her keep attending classes during the day, but while it's in orbit she returns to the ship with us, and once the Justice has been dealt with, as we were going to request Mated quarters anyway, we see to it that there's a spare room for her."

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore approached having held back while they spoke.  
"I am somewhat wary of allowing her to leave the grounds, but not because I don't trust you, but how would she be able to keep In touch with her friends if she's not here? At least in married – Mated – quarters, she could still have visitors."

Hermione shook her head as she let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Dumbledore, no one can doubt your thoughts are in the right place, but I disagree. She herself called us her only friends before I took her in."  
She saw him nod in agreement before he let out a sigh of frustration as he spoke.  
"Very well, now before anything else happens shall we get you two sorted?" Hermione nodded and watched as a firebird appeared holding a black hat that Dumbledore asked her to place on her head.

 _"Oh my now this is interesting"_ A voice echoed in her head.  
' _Hello?_ ' Hermione thought back, wondering if her mind had finally cracked.  
" _Oh nothing like that my dear, I am the sorting hat, I sort where students go you see."_ Hermione thought she understood before thinking back her explanation to a fifth house being needed.  
 _"Indeed you are correct my lady, so better be…_ PHOENIX, MARRIED QUARTERS!"  
Hermione smiled as she mentally owed herself two peaks of pleasure from her LifeMate that a fifth house would be needed.  
Passing the hat over to Harry she watched as it had barely settled on his head before calling out Phoenix house again.

Harry took the hat off with a grin.  
The headmaster nodded as he took the hat while he spoke.  
"I shall see to it you get a family suite. I will have your class schedule prepared by the end of the week. As of next Monday, you shall be properly enrolled" He finished before taking his leave.  
Na'Leth moved to the two and put his hand on their shoulders as he spoke.  
"I was going to help the Hunt, but I will return to the ship – Dumbledore has informed me of the trials you will face, I wish to see what you may need to train up in."  
Harry nodded and waited for him to disappear in a teleport beam.

He turned to smile at Hermione about to speak when a small alarm started sounding on his and Hermione's arm-comps. Looking to it Hermione growled snatching her helmet up as she ran. Not even an hour after a school wide warning and Luna's distress signal was sounding.  
She fixed her helmet transferring to the internal HuD a locator beacon for the signal as she ran, Harry by her side matching her step for step. They tore through the castle, soon leaving the well-used areas and entering the 'abandoned zones.'  
Two more flights of stairs and three corridors later they barrelled around the corner to see a group of three older students all firing spells on to a huddled silver figure in a corner at the end of a long corridor.

As she ran she slipped into active camouflage, linking her helmet comms to Luna's.  
" _mummypleasemummy you said you'd be here for me mummmyyyyyyyyy!"_  
"I'm Here." Hermione said leaping into the air over the students and landing in a fighting crouch between them and Luna and dropping her Camouflage to just 'appear' in front of them.

"OH SHIT!" One shouted before Hermione went into action.  
Her leg sweeping the feet from under the one who spoke, her elbow driving into the solar plexus of another slamming him into a wall while her fist slammed into a girl's chest sending her flying down the corridor. It was the same girl as on the train.  
Harry had held back and simply threw restraint fields over them as they fell.  
Hermione span and took her helmet off dropping it to the floor as she sat next to Luna, bracing her back against the wall before pulling Luna into her lap, making the little one use Hermione's bent leg as a back rest as she helped Luna remove her helmet.  
"What happened Little One?" Hermione asked quietly as she looked to the tear stained face of her daughter.

"Mummy it… they said… why meeeeeeEEEEE!" Luna collapsed against her, harsh sobs tearing through her tiny body.  
"Do you want to go back to the ship for a bit?" Hermione asked as Harry moved about gathering the attackers together. Trembling Luna nodded, her grey eyes filled with horror as she held tightly to Hermione.  
"Harry our helmets?" Harry nodded, quickly gathering up Hermione's and Luna's and passing them down.  
"We have our first for interrogation." Harry said as Hermione nodded.  
"You take them up, I'll look after our daughter, and as soon as I can I'll access her Helmet recordings." Harry nodded turning away even as Hermione spoke into her Arm-Comp.

"Tre'Karth two to teleport direct to my quarters." Hermione ordered in Yautja before she was surrounded by light and appearing on the floor of her bedchamber, Luna still in her arms.  
Carefully she stood lifting Luna with ease before sitting on the bed.  
Removing the gauntlets she wore, she managed to coax Luna into taking her own off, but only with Hermione helping.

Hermione frowned at the scorch marks she saw on Luna's armour but didn't speak simply held the weeping youngling close until she eventually passed out. During this time Harry had returned and sat with them, quietly telling Hermione the three were in the holding cells waiting to be questioned.  
After Luna fell asleep Hermione carefully lay her down on the bed before lifting the little ones helmet up and moving over to the small wall terminal with Harry following. She connected it to the helmet to play back at low volume the last hour of Luna's helmets recordings.

Luna had skipped all the way back to the tower, easily answering the riddle to gain her access. Hermione snorted at the lack of security there.  
She watched as Luna spent half an hour on her first year Arithmancy essay that as far as Hermione could see was simple Particle Physics, focused on a specific subset of particles.  
It was then as Luna checked the time and saw she was supposed to head to her potions class.  
Luna started making her way there before when alone in a corridor she was grabbed and her arms pulled behind her back – her cries of Mummy tearing into Hermione at that point – for her not to show would seem like betrayal to the little blond as she called out.

"Quiet! You've got people looking for us now! A voice said as they dragged Luna through the castle until they ended up in the abandoned corridor Hermione found them in.  
Luna had been spun around to face her three attackers and the middle one spoke.

"Don't you get it Loony you're not wanted. You called for your new mummy and she's not here!"  
 _"No! Mummy please MUMMMYYYY!"_  
"Oh it gets better – you won't remember this after we take you back to Lucius so he can make use of you again."  
Hermione watched as the readings showed Luna had completely frozen at that point before asking what they meant.

"Oh we mean like when a man and woman get together." The girl said nastily.  
" _WHAT! NOOOO! I'D REMEMBER!"_ Luna screamed when one of the boys next to her smirked.  
"Not if your memory's been wi-iped." He sniggered.  
"Come on, knock her out, I want my money off Malfoy." The other one said before firing a red spell at Luna that bounced off her armour, nearly hitting the girl.  
"What!" The girl cried before calling the boys back, Luna turned to run only to be hit with a banishing charm.  
"Blast it off her." The first boy said before mild blasting hexes started hitting Luna's armour.  
 _"Mummyyyyy!"_ Luna called managing to pull her arms in and press the button.

"Good girl." Hermione said, fighting the anger rising within her.  
She watched as the Armour did its job before she appeared crouched in front of Luna, one leg extended, leaning forwards on her splayed hand other arm held ready, had she been holding a blade it would be pointed backwards.

She stopped the recording and moved into Harry's arms as she closed her eyes.  
She could feel the tears sliding as she leant back in her LifeMate's embrace  
Luna would need her when she awoke and Hermione had to confirm what she'd been told.  
"Harry – you have the name. Lucius Malfoy. Bring him to Justice both there and then up here."  
She felt Harry's movement as he tightened his grip momentarily before gently kissing the top of her head and moving out the room as she went to sit on the edge of the bed, gently running her fingers through Luna's hair that had worked loose from her braid

-0-

Harry Teleported down and stood in front of the castle and sent the recall signal and waited.  
Moments later two red armoured hunters appeared in front of him.  
"I have the name. We are going to the Headmaster – he will lead a Hunt for justice here, we will help… Apprehend the individual."  
He heard two low growls of agreement before he made his way into the castle and up to the Headmasters office.  
Once outside the Gargoyle he waited, detecting the Psionics that would tell Dumbledore who his visitors were.

Moments later the Gargoyle slid aside and Harry led the way up the stairs and into the office.  
He did an immediate room-sweep and stopped. He noticed a couple of instruments that the helmet scan contained _his_ DNA.  
Marching over ignoring Dumbledore for a second he scanned them and found they were blood-bound trackers. Growling he stood back pulling his hand gun and sent a burst of plasma melting them, before turning to Dumbledore weapon still drawn as he interrupted what Dumbledore was about to say.

"Hunters Assistant Dumbledore, have you any other Blood-Bound trackers attached to a Royal Hunter, Hunter First Prime or any other Yautja!" At Dumbledore's ashen complexion Harry knew he understood, what he'd done in Yautja society, could be considered betrayal.  
"No! to be honest I'd forgotten about them! After I found who had you as a youngling I stopped checking them. I made them with your dad after you were born!" Harry nodded holstering his weapon.

"Very well. Now we have a name for Luna's attacker. Lucius Malfoy."  
"Oh Hell!" Dumbledore cursed before he spoke again.  
He went on to explain the blood war and his part in it, and how he had been 'cleared by use of Imperious.'  
"Unfortunately, him and many others like him, used the Law to avoid testifying under truth serum. As a member of the Wizenmegot it is seen as a breach of their rights."  
Harry snorted as he spoke.  
"So he would not receive justice here?" Dumbledore shook his head.  
"I am afraid not – not unless you can get him to take Truth Serum while on trial." Harry nodded.  
"He will – arrange the trial for in two days. His location of abode? And would you like one of your own Law enforcement to come arrest him?" Dumbledore nodded unsure what was going to happen now but if it got Malfoy off the streets.

He quickly moved to the floo and called for an Amelia Bones to come through.  
Harry watched as she stepped out the green flames and was impressed. Her wand was out and tracking him and the other Hunters before she was fully aware of the room – she'd moved so a chair was between them that she could kick if needed, and her hand was way too close to that bowl of sweets for co-incidence.

"It is safe Amelia," Dumbledore said as he sat back down.  
As soon as he said that her wand disappeared, but Harry noted she still maintained a location tactical advantage. He nodded to himself in satisfaction even as he saw the other Hunters do the same.  
"May I remove my Helmet or will you throw that bowl at me?" Harry asked.  
Amelia started and Dumbledore looked confused.  
"Yes sure," Amelia said as she watched him. "I'm impressed, you're the first person to notice me scan for weapons about me."  
Harry bent his head forwards a bit to remove his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he looked up.  
"Most people aren't raised Yautja." He said.  
Her eyes widened as she gasped.  
"Harry Potter?" Harry nodded.  
"As to why we," Harry indicated the ones behind him. "Are here, I am part of the Justice Clan of the Yautja, we have in our protection one Luna Lovegood, we seek justice for her due to an assault on one too young that is so heinous that I will not say. The one who did it was a man called Lucius Malfoy." Amelia sucked a breath in at that before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I can get him arrested, even on trial, but he'll just spread his gold, and refuse Veritaserum. I'm afraid you'll get no Justice from our courts." Harry nodded.  
"You misunderstand – he is to be arrested. The trial he will have in two days, he will voluntarily take the serum. I guarantee this." Harry finished.  
Amelia nodded.  
"Very well, I just need to get an arrest war-" Dumbledore removed one from the draw of his desk, speaking to Amelia's questioning gaze.  
"I _am_ Chief Warlock as well Amelia." He said.  
Amelia nodded taking the warrant and filling it out with the charges of Child abuse, Paedophilia and rape before signing it before passing to Dumbledore to sign as well.

"Well shall we?" Amelia said.  
Harry nodded fixing his Helmet once more and nodding as Amelia spoke.  
"I can Portkey us to just outside his wards. Are you sure you three will be able to handle him if it goes badly?" Unknowingly offering insult to them.  
Thankfully the three knew that she was simply concerned and did not intend any offence. Harry simply spread his arms and with a quick twist his wrist blades shot out even as his shoulder cannon locked on to her heart, at the same time he ordered the two behind him on a private come to throw their spears to the wall behind her, but have them close enough to brush the skin of her face – no blood drawn.

Their arms didn't appear to move, one moment they were at their sides, the next their arms were in front of them, two spears that had appeared out of nowhere quivering in the wall, their shafts resting against her un-bloodied cheek.  
When she went to move she yelped – they had gone through her barely visible hoop earrings!  
Slowly and carefully she walked forwards until she was free.  
"Amelia, if I may call you that?" Harry said. The witch nodded a bit wide eyed.  
"Never accuse a warrior not up to a task like you just did. Especially not two days after a battle with hundreds of Xenomorphs. I am now known as a Royal Hunter due to bringing down the Royal Emperor and surviving. My LifeMate is now a Royal Huntress for the same feat with the Empress."

Amelia's eyes widened even more as she spoke.  
"Holy shit, that was you and Miss Granger! I arrived just as those beasts fell! Thank you, my niece was on that train!" Harry nodded as he answered while the two hunters retrieved their spears collapsing them before putting them away while his wrist blades retracted.  
"Now, shall we?" Amelia nodded picking up the warrant and the sock Dumbledore held out to her.  
Harry watched as the sock glowed blue for a moment, before a tiny thread of blue Psionic energy shot upwards out the roof.  
"You need to hold on and this will take us there almost instantly." Harry nodded and grabbed it along with the two Hunters and Dumbledore.

"Activate!" Amelia called and they disappeared.  
Harry couldn't believe this, the way they were spinning would completely disorientate an untrained person. As soon as they landed Harry turned on the woman and started berating her.  
"A little warning! You said he might be dangerous, and then use a disorienting form of transport! Had I not been trained to deal with that, I could have landed flat on my back, and with how we landed, I would have pulled everyone with me!"  
Amelia had the grace to blush at the well-deserved rebuke before Dumbledore coughed and nodded behind him.

Harry turned and there in front of him was the manor.  
"Activate active Camouflage." He ordered the Hunters as he did the same.  
"Don't worry Amelia, we'll be ready when the time comes." Amelia nodded before guiding them up the path to the front door and knocking.  
A small being answered the door looking majorly abused.  
"Yes"  
Amelia closed her eyes and Harry saw her fighting her temper.  
"Please let Mr Malfoy know he has guests. Where can we wait?"

"This way, Dobby show you." He moved away from the door before limping away guiding them to a small sitting room.  
"Dobby go fetch master." Amelia nodded her thanks before collapsing into a chair when he left.  
A man in long flowing dark robes walked in with perfectly cared for hair stepped in. His entire bearing screaming he thought he was better than everyone else.  
"Madam Bones and Professor Dumbledore. What a … pleasant surprise." He said with a tone of voice that said it was anything but.

Amelia and Dumbledore stood and Amelia pulled out the Warrant, casting a quick Gemino charm and handing the copy to Lucius as she spoke.  
"Mr Malfoy you are under arrest. Now will you come quietly." Amelia said slipping her wand in hand.  
"What is this nonsense! HOME DEFENCE!" Lucius roared as he pulled his wand.  
The furniture morphed into lions, tigers and other wild animals, while Lucius started to bring his wand to bear.  
Harry's shoulder cannon started raining plasma on the transfigurations, while the ones he missed were dealt with by one of the Hunters, the other had his wrist blade slash down and removed Malfoy's hand, even as another blow knocked him out.

It was over in seconds.  
Amelia stood her wand held loosely as she looked about the room and swallowed. Hard.  
Harry and the others phased into view as he spoke.  
"You are well trained, we are blooded warriors, we don't think about what we're allowed to do in defending ourselves. Our way is simple – if they're trying to kill you, put them down. Hard."  
Amelia nodded watching even as Dumbledore sealed Malfoy's arm preventing him from having his hand re-grown.

"Now, you need him in two days?" Amelia nodded.  
"He'll be ready for trial – and even as healthy as he is now. I promise." Harry said before grabbing the unconscious man by the hair.  
"Teleport to holding cells!" Harry and the other Hunters disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing up on the ship.

He took barely a moment to throw Lucius into a cell and lock it before heading to his quarters.  
He needed a shower. He walked in to see Hermione had shed her armour and had a smiling Luna in her lap. Luna was wearing a simple large shirt that swamped her, coming down to her ankles, and Hermione was in her chosen attire of nothing. Her weapon belt hanging up on its peg.

"DADDY!" Luna called leaping off Hermione's lap and running to Harry, who quickly caught the now smiling and giggling Luna as he spun her around before settling her on his hip and walking over to Hermione and leaning down to give her a short kiss.  
"Got him." He said quietly just before their lips met. The hardness of the kiss told him all he needed to know. Hermione was pleased with him.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

WARNING: There is some graphic depictions of gore in this chapter, marked at the beginning with the tag **[Gore]** and ending with the tag **[End Gore]**

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry left the room while playing with Luna's hair.  
She didn't know how long she sat there before Luna stirred and groaned.  
"Mummy?" Luna's worried voice came to Hermione's ear's and she quickly knelt next to the bed so her face was at the same level as Luna's as those beautiful yet sad grey eyes opened.

Hermione watched as they filled with tears as Luna reached for her hand which Hermione quickly took.  
"Are you sure you still want to be my Mummy?" Luna asked in a small terrified voice.  
Hermione nodded and leaned up gently kissing Luna's forehead as she spoke.  
"Of course I am, and I know Harry still wants to be your Daddy. Now why do you ask?" Hermione asked gently running her thumb in calming circles over the back of Luna's hand, as her other arm came around to cradle her head.

"B – but I – that man…" the threatened tears fell and Hermione carefully got up to sit on the edge of the bed pulling Luna up into her arms.  
"That man doesn't know the trouble he's in. That's where your new Daddy is now, he's gone to catch him – one thing you need to know about your Daddy's and my main job – we bring bad people to Justice. We never punish anyone unless we _KNOW_ they're the ones wrong. Now you can't remember what was done to you, and for that I'll always be thank full, but we have enough evidence anyway to know what he did. It was not your fault."

"R – really?" Hermione smiled down to Luna as she spoke.  
"Really really." Luna had her wonderful smile back on her face before her nose wrinkled.  
"What's that smell?" Hermione chuckled.  
"I'm afraid that's us. That's the downside of Armour – although it keeps us 'clean' we still get the smell of the armour on us."  
"It's stinks yucky." Luna said earnestly.

Hermione couldn't help the laughing fit that forced its way out of her. Her stomach ached with the laughs, and she was sure her face had gotten red.  
When she finally calmed down she looked to Luna who just pouted at her, it was adorable, when she whined "Well it does."

Hermione let a few more giggles out before standing.  
"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up – I'm sure we've got something up here you can wear to keep you comfortable until we retrieve your clothes." Hermione said, moving to open Harry's trunk and spotting the large white shirt he'd brought before he found that tight vest he would use when he had no choice.

She took it out and nodded, it would do, it would give Luna the covering she would want, while loose enough that she wouldn't overheat.  
Hermione moved quickly and economically stripping out of her armour and putting it away before turning to see Luna struggling with hers.

"Easy there let me help." Hermione said with a smile coming over and kneeling next to her.  
"Now remember how your helmet clicks in, and your gloves did? With a tiny twist?" Luna nodded.  
It's the same for your forearms look here." Hermione pointed to a pencil thin circle going around her arm right by the elbow.

"Now what we do is this." Hermione said holding Luna's arm out forwards.  
first, only your helmet and gloves can be removed without doing this first – and even then only if you can breathe or survive removing them." Hermione continued to explain as she flipped up the cover of the simple Arm-Comp that was stripped down to be easier for Luna.

"Remember when in the Armoury they made you say 'Armour Unlock' into the opening?" Luna nodded.  
"Right well these symbols on this button mean the letters 'A' and 'U' you need to press that, and _you_ need to be the one to say 'Armour Unlock', go on try it." Luna with the curiosity of youngling's galaxy wide did as she was said, and watched as the symbols went from red to green.

Hermione nodded.  
"Good, now all we do is this tiny twist." Hermione twisted the forearm a centimetre as it rotated about Luna's arm before pulling away.  
"you just need to do that for every piece, but you only have to say the command once. Even better, if you click a piece back on, you don't have to tell it to lock, it'll automatically switch the whole suit back to locking." Luna smiled and Hermione sat back and watched as Luna excitedly hunted out the joins and giggled or laughed every time she managed to get another piece off until she was just stood there with just the chest and back plate.

"um mummy?" Luna asked looking confusedly.  
Hermione smiled as she got up and came over to her.  
"I had the same problem when I was your height – I found it best to lay on the bed or ground and wriggle out – or have someone pull me out by my feet."

Luna quickly went and jumped on to the bed and lay down, a few wriggles later and she was free.  
Hermione shook her head with a big smile as she went about picking up the various pieces of Luna's armour strewn about the room. Before settling them tidily on a shelf. They would have to make sure she got a proper armour cupboard.

"Okay, let's get this 'yucky stink' off you then." Hermione said picking Luna up and taking her into the washroom. Luna had been unaware of anything but Hermione, but three times Hermione had seen a watcher at their open door smiling at their interactions. Each time they were the same person. Her Mother Qu'Illaa, it was remembering how she had helped Hermione learn her armour that had helped Hermione just. She needed to remember to thank her for the hidden lesson on motherhood there.

Luna made short work of the braid her hair was in before jumping into the shower and letting Hermione help her wash her hair before shooing her out so she could shower properly.  
Hermione went to the other shower cubicle and was soon clean before standing under the blower, which hit her full body with warm air drying her off.

Watching Luna's reaction to that had been priceless, she thought it was trying to snatch her hair off her so Hermione had to stand in it again with her watching to see it was safe, before pulling on the huge shirt and asking Hermione to help her re-braid her hair into the single long braid it had been in before.  
She had just finished when Harry had walked in and Luna's battle cry the same as all younglings of 'Daddy' echoed about the room.

Hermione's pride in her LifeMate shot up when he said 'Got him.' As they kissed Hermione pressed her tongue against his lips begging entry which he gladly allowed, sucking on her tongue a moment before pulling away.  
"That's enough light of my heart, we're not alone." Harry said with a small smile at Luna's giggles as she tried to hide behind his long braids.

Hermione let out a silent sigh but agreed, it was going to take Luna a long time to be comfortable with a lot of things due to Earths strange morals and taboos but Hermione would never regret choosing to bring her under her mark.

Grinning Hermione decided a little bit of teasing would be okay though.  
"Go shower lest you be told you 'Stink yucky' by our daughter – she really disapproves of the smell of armour worn long term." Hermione said with a grin.  
"Muuuummyyyyy!" Luna whined again trying to hide her blush even as she giggled.

Harry simply let out a roaring laugh at this carefully passing Luna back to Hermione.  
He could still be heard five minutes later laughing out the words 'stinks yucky.'  
Hermione had the ominous feeling that was about to become a new saying on the ship.

That evening Harry was sat with Luna at the table with the pieces of her armour spread out as he was showing her how to properly care for it, while Hermione was sat cross-legged on the bed a pile of throwing stars in front of her as she was polishing them when the door was knocked.

Hermione carefully gathered the stars and set them on a shelf before going and opening the door.  
Outside was her Father holding a trunk with the letters LL on them.  
waving him in Na'Leth smiled at the intense concentration on Luna's young face as Harry carefully explained in simple terms why what he was doing different to a joint rather than solid piece was needed.

He moved to the room Hermione indicated and set the trunk down.  
"Daughter?" He asked.  
"Oh sorry, Harry and I are going to convert this room into a bedroom for Luna, and the small connected room will be a private necessities and washroom." The tall Yautja nodded approvingly, he'd quizzed Dumbledore on why some things seemed to bother others and didn't understand half of the things he'd been told, but was glad that Harry and Hermione understood enough that this would make Luna comfortable.

"How did you get Luna's things though Father?" Hermione asked.  
"Ah Dumbledore used his Flamebird to request a better method to communicate with us and a few Teleport-Tags. He simply had the elves gather all Luna's things and then tagged her trunk.

"He also sent up a note about classes, and thinks you might be better taking tuition with the tutors as a class of two in order to catch up with the others in your year? Plus there is the other reason, Humans generally have trouble with public nudity as we've seen – you would be able to focus more on your studies in a tutor session I think." Hermione nodded as they headed back out to sit on the bed as she spoke.

"I think that's best – I'll talk with Harry about it tonight an allow him to decide that." Na'Leth grunted.  
"You and your mother are too alike, making us think we made the decisions when merely guiding us!"  
Hermione shrugged. "If it works." Na'Leth shook his head as he huffed out a laugh.

"I'll send some help tomorrow to get the spare room finished." He said with a gentle hug for Hermione before leaving the room.  
Hermione counted down in her head 3….2….1…"DECICIONS LIKE THAT!" His voice bellowed back, causing Hermione to fall off the bed laughing much to Harry and Luna's confusion.

-0-

Harry was sat up in bed looking down to Hermione with a smile, she had their daughter in her arms, the two were fast asleep. He slid from the bed, heading for the washroom and running a damp cloth over his face as he looked in the mirror.  
There were days he was surprised he hadn't gone grey like most Humans who had high stress in life.

Hermione stepped in and came close whispering Luna was fast asleep before lifting on to the wash shelf, guiding him to stand between her legs as she leaned down to lock her lips with hers.

Internally he smiled and thought that might be because most humans didn't have such excellent stress relief…

They carefully slid back in bed careful not to disturb Luna before sleep all too soon claimed them both.

The next morning Harry and Hermione sent a message down to the Planet, Luna would be absent for a couple of days and return when they came down to start lessons.

Harry had left early to have a morning spar with Father so it was just Hermione and Luna in their quarters. Hermione decided to show Luna her trunk and the two rooms that were going to be hers. Luna had been ecstatic at all her things in her trunk, some things she obviously didn't know she had anymore, until she broke down in despairing cries at something shooting out the room and straight into Hermione with a picture in her hand as she sobbed.

Hermione quickly moved them to one of the comfy chairs and lifted Luna up into her lap where she then proceeded to sob into Hermione's shoulder, garbled she was able to hear the word 'Dad' but that was all.

Being careful, Hermione cradled Luna with one arm as she gently took the picture out Luna's hand.  
Holding it up she saw it was of Luna with a man whose clothes looked like a pigmentation factory had thrown up on him, but the look of care in his eyes was unmistakable, as was the family resemblance to Luna. This must be her biological father.

Gently, Hermione leaned forwards to put the picture on the table before gently rocking Luna, feeling her own eyes sting. Her daughter was hurting and she couldn't do anything for her except hold her.

Thankfully for Hermione her quarters were next door to her parents, and Qu'Illaa hearing the cries and seeing the door open came to investigate. Somehow Hermione _knew_ Luna needed the reassurance Harry wasn't gone as well, but couldn't leave her daughter in this state.

All Hermione had to do was simply say 'Get Harry' and her mother was off.  
Hermione simply sat holding the sobbing blond providing the physical anchor the youngling needed.  
Harry soon came running in and Hermione's glance to the table gave him all the necessary information.

Quickly Harry moved to kneel next to the chair Hermione was in and gently brushed Luna's stray strands back behind her ear.  
Luna glanced his way and practically fell into his arms whispering 'Daddy' over and over.  
Harry stood up and slowly moved to sit in the chair opposite waiting until Luna's cries had calmed.  
He looked down to the still sorrowful Luna and kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"I know it hurts Little One," He said quietly. "But never forget him – for you to be like this at just one photo tells me all I need to know, your Dad was a very special man who raised you with only light in his heart." Harry continued, carefully using a thumb to wipe away a couple of tears as he continued.

"He is with his ancestors now watching over you, I believe that when many cycles – years from now and it is your time, you will see him again." Harry finished.  
Luna gave a small nod.  
"He told me the same, when I lost mummy."

Hermione had quietly left the table and gone into Luna's room and went through her trunk, she was quietly cursing herself for not thinking of this the day Luna took her mark. They needed to make Luna a memory book so she would always remember her blood family.

Those thoughts were driven away at the sight of one of the magazines. 'Quibbler'  
'Qui' In Old Yautja was 'To Hunt' and 'Bbler' was 'The Hunter' She was one of the few that could fluently read Old Yautja, it being taught to her by Mothers Mother.  
Quickly she read a couple of the 'Articles' and swore, they were filled with Old Yautja, each pretty much stating where he believed a Rogue Hunter was, each one begging any Yautja that if the Rogue had killed him to care for his Youngling.

Going in to the main bedroom Hermione spoke in the Yautja Tongue. They had pretty much stuck to English in their room for Luna unless they didn't want Luna to know what they were saying.  
"There's a Rogue on Earth." Hermione said darkly holding up the magazine to show Harry the title.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The last Rogue hunt had taken a month, and the final fight had been vicious, the hunting party of four, Harry and Hermione included, had been Hospitalised for three months. The Rogues skull now adorned Harry's trophy wall.  
"Tell Father, it is up to him to assign the Hunt team – we have our own responsibility. Plus we need to be the ones interrogating today…" Hermione sighed and nodded switching to English.

"Luna," She called quietly getting the now not so upset girls attention.  
"Was there anything in your trunk you'd be comfortable wearing?" Hermione asked.  
Luna nodded. "Why don't you go have a quick shower and then put it on, Daddy will take you to breakfast. I just need to go and speak with my Father okay?"

Luna nodded wriggling off Harry's lap, stopping by Hermione's side leaning up to quickly kiss her cheek before heading back into her room.

Hermione stood and quickly moved to sit straddling Harry's lap to give him a kiss filled with such love it was almost a physical presence.  
Breaking away she stood as she spoke, I'll see you at breakfast." She said quietly.  
Harry nodded, quickly spanking her as she went past, getting his arm caught a second later and thrown across the room and onto the bed in retaliation while he simply laughed.

She got to her parents quarters and stepped in through the open door to see her parents coupling, smiling she headed over to a chair to sit and wait – she was usually the same after a sparring session and needed her LifeMate. She sat reading the various articles to get as much intelligence as she could for whatever team her Father sent, when she realised there was too much for her to speak in a quick report she went to her Fathers desk and started to write out what she'd found on the Porta-Screen there.

Quickly writing the relevant information down she set the magazine down and turned to see her parents still coupling, she knew from the frantic movements and grunts coming from Mother though that her parents were nearly done, at least Mother was on top this time. Last time she was in the same room as their parents, her mother's throes of passion had thrown her father across the room and Hermione had to duck so as not to be hit by his flying body.

When they were done and gotten settled on the bed Hermione headed over to the edge of the bed sitting comfortably she passed her father the screen. "I strongly suspect we have a Rogue on Earth, Harry and I can't lead the team this time as we've got both Luna to care for and these hunts can take many nights, plus we have interrogations today. Which reminds me, Mother will you watch Luna while me and Harry are working? She's too innocent to see that." Qu'Illaa nodded.  
"Of course"

Father had read the screen carefully and took the magazine from Hermione's hands and carefully read the articles she'd circled. Nodding or giving a surprised grunt every so often. Putting it down he looked at her.  
"You are right, just from this alone, I even recognise the Rogues methods – it will take many sunrises and sun downs to catch _this_ one." Hermione nodded, she thought she recognised the methods from one of the outstanding notices of uncaught rogues.

"Come let us go and break our fasts." He said as her parents got up out the bed.  
Hermione stood and headed out the room groaning at her Mother's almost too quiet comment of "Nice Handprint"

Hermione sighed and walked over to one of the mirrors in the room, turning to look over her shoulder to see her rear properly and felt her eyes widen. The handprint he'd left on her alabaster skin was bright red! He hadn't spanked her _that_ hard in over a cycle! She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, for marking her so well he deserved a reward – and she so loved his taste.

Her mother chuckled at the slightly lustful look in her eyes as Hermione walked out the room, and walked proudly down the corridors a slight sway to her hips drawing every ones glance to her bare rear, she loved when Harry marked her like this.

Going into breakfast she smiled at what she saw, there sat at the table was Luna in what Hermione assumed was the younglings swimsuit, it was certainly…colourful, there was no way you could be stealthy in that. Luna was practically bouncing in her seat as she ate. Hermione went over to them and sat in the spare seat next to Luna, bracketing her between her and Harry.

Whilst plating up her own food Hermione noticed the huge smile on her face and felt lighter in her heart for it.

After a quick breakfast in the common area Hermione knelt in front of Luna and spoke.  
"I want you to stay with my Mother this morning. I will be working with your Daddy to get answers from people, and I don't want you to have to see that." Luna just nodded with a smile, before pulling Hermione into a quick hug.  
Hermione gently wrapped her arms about Luna and stood, settling Luna on her hip as she walked over to Qu'Illaa.

"Luna," She said to the now slightly shy girl now trying to hide behind Hermione's braids.  
"You remember my Mother?" Luna nodded turning to wave as she spoke quietly.  
"Hi Granny," Before hiding again. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Luna could be outgoing one moment and painfully shy the next it seemed, even of people she'd already met.

"Hello Youngling." Qu'Illaa said quietly moving along the bench so Hermione could sit.  
"Luna, I noticed yesterday when I watched your helmet recording you had to stop half way through a page full of sums. I want you work on those this morning while I'm gone, and if you're good Granny will take you to pick out your own knife and show you how to use it safely okay?" Hermione said.  
She knew most humans would be shocked at that sort of reward, but there were two things in her favour, Luna seemed to love the Yautja life from what Hermione had seen so far – except for guns – and that to a Yautja this was a suitable reward.

Luna smiled nodding and crawled off Hermione's lap to hold her arms out to Mother to be lifted up.  
Qu'Illaa smiled down at Luna and carefully lifted her and settled her as she stood as Hermione spoke in Yautja to her.

"We're hoping to get the Full Truth from her attacker, and then he faces his earth trial tomorrow, by the time we're done he'll be begging to take their truth-drug, he probably thinks he will be put in their prison, but the deal is if he is found guilty, he will be handed back to us for dismemberment and his chest caved open for the animals to eat their fill.  
Should he be found 'innocent' we will be placing a teleport tag in him anyway – when he's alone he will simply 'disappear.'"

Qu'Illaa nodded her approval at this, no matter what, the one who had hurt her daughters daughter would pay.  
Hermione waited until the two had left the common room before looking over to her LifeMate opposite, he'd marked her Rear well – it was time for his reward, and her second breakfast she thought as she slid under the table.

When she'd finished, a slightly weak legged Harry stood and helped a smiling Hermione up from under the table as held her close.  
"What was that for?" He asked as they stopped by their quarters to pick up their weapons belts, before heading down to the cells.  
"Your temporary mark, you haven't marked my publicly like that for a while" She stroked the slightly dimming handprint on her bum.

Harry nodded as they walked.  
On earth it was flowers, on Alpha Centauri an animal slaughtered in front of you during your meal, among the Yautja it was temporary physical markings reaffirming your claim on your LifeMate for all to see.

Once there Hermione looked to the four captives' cells and spoke in English more to frighten the Younglings with their words – hopefully that would work. The of age student had no hope though, her fate was sealed the same as Malfoy's, but if they could shock and scare the two 14 cycles old younglings enough to never do this again they would be happy.

"What do you think Hermione." Harry said pointing to the cell with the youngest one, the other girl in the group, speaking loud enough the other cell occupants would hear them.  
Harry walked up to the cell and opened the door to see the girl sat on the bench the colours on her clothes signifying her a Ravenclaw, feet up and arms wrapped about her knee's as she looked at the two in fear.

Hermione _glided_ over the cell to practically slide onto the bench next to the girl, leaving half her nude body in shadow as she drew a dagger, the light glinting off the blade.  
"It's been a while since I've killed another sentient, watched the life leave their evil eyes.  
Hermione leaned back so her head was now fully in shadow as she continued.  
"Felt the warmth of their lifeblood drip over my skin." By now Hermione had turned to look at the girl, the only part of her face truly visible were her luminescent amber eyes, and they practically glowed.

"True – but the last one did deserve it – helping to hurt that female…" Harry left it hanging as Hermione slowly leaned forwards and placed the flat of her dagger blade on the girl's cheek, slowly dragging it along her jawline, being very careful not to cut.

"Indeed, it is a shame I can't have this one" Hermione sighed. Before locking eyes with one who had participated in helping get her Daughter violated and exploded into action as she sot forwards, planting her knife against the wall next to the girl, slicing he cheek with a shallow cut as she moved.  
"You are spared purely on your age." Hermione growled. "Tomorrow you are to be returned to the Aurors, where you will write a full confession. Do not do this and I will be… displeased." Hermione pulled back enough to hold the blade between them.  
"Very displeased."

The acrid smell of excrement and urine filled the cell and Hermione glanced to see a puddle forming under the girl.  
"I see you understand." Hermione said quietly before leaving the cell, Harry closing the door behind her.  
She watched as Harry slammed the door open to the boys cell and saw how pale he already was. It was another Ravenclaw and Hermione growled, if the third one was a Ravenclaw then Luna would be taking lessons with her parents.

Harry started to walk in the cell slowly drawing his blade where before he said a word the boy cried out.  
"I'll confess – I'll tell them everything! Please don't hurt me!" Harry growled at his words and Hermione understood why. How many times did their Daughter say this before her memory wipe? They would never know.

"You will do that yes." Harry said grimly. "But be warned, you and your… accomplices are under the watch of Yautja now. Deliberately cause pain to another youngling and you won't see a sunrise past your coming of age day." Harry turned and pulled the door to the now shaking boys' cell closed – Hermione noticed he was having the same fearful reaction as the girl and wondered what they'd do when they found they would have to clean their own mess before being allowed to leave.

Hermione squared her shoulders as they approached the next cell, they had discovered this one was actually already of age. She had returned to Hogwarts to take an extra couple of NEWTs so really should know she would face the adult punishment.

Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open, again Hermione stepped in this time her blades already in hand.

"I'll sign! I'll do it!" The girl cried as Hermione stood in the doorway, she had already voided her body and stood up back against the wall. These 'people' were pathetic, no spine whatsoever.  
"No," Hermione said, watching the remaining colour drain from her face before she continued.  
"You will sit with the man in the cell next to you on trial tomorrow and voluntarily take the Truth-Drug, and admit in open court your crimes, you will then receive whatever punishment the court gives you." Hermione didn't even give the girl time to answer before moving out the cell and going to the next.

This one saw Malfoy stood ready for them looking supremely confident as he spoke.  
"We will clear up this misunderstanding at my trial. You obvious-URK" Hermione had walked into the cell and grabbed Malfoy by the throat and shoved him against the wall her knee rising rapidly into his groin with a 'Crunch'

The only reason he was still stood was because of Hermione's hand about his throat.  
Without a word she pulled him from the wall and threw him out the cell, his momentum only stopped by Harry grabbing the front of his robes and dragging the whimpering man out the cell rooms and into the interrogation room.

Hermione moved over to a shelf and picked up a container of a thick yellow liquid as Harry calmly knocked Malfoy out before calmly and carefully stripping him as Hermione walked over to the table as Harry lifted Malfoy onto it, strapping him down.

Harry went to revive him but Hermione stopped him first.  
"I want him to wake up through pain." She said quietly, Harry nodded stepping back into the shadows to let her work.  
The marvel of their medical technology being they could – and would – practically destroy Malfoys' body, yet in the morning, he would appear to be fully healthy for his trial.

Cocking her head to one side Hermione dripped a single drop of the yellow fluid on Malfoy's seed-sack. Immediately it started dissolving the skin, burning through to nearly inside – a mere second later Malfoy awoke screaming.

"I see you're awake Mr Malfoy." Hermione said in a detached tone.  
"What the fuck did you do to me bitch!" He screamed as he panted for air.  
Hermione held up the bottle. "Xenomorph acid. Dissolves pretty much anything it comes in contact with. I was careful that time, I only burned the skin."

She lifted the bottle and held it over one of his shoulder joints as she spoke, letting two drops fall.  
Lucius went on to scream in agony as the liquid burned through his thrashing body until it dropped out behind him.  
"You know I can stop this at any time right?" She said sweetly.

Harry came up behind her to lift his hands to cup her breasts as he spoke into her ear.  
"Now don't go making promises you may not be able to keep." He said quietly, _just_ loud enough to be heard.  
This was one of the Yautja tactics in interrogation, make it appear that their actions were 'affecting' the other to provide further distraction to the one being interrogated. Which is why interrogations were the one time prisoners were dealt with while bare and not in armour.  
"Hmmm – I trust you to stop me she murmured as he gently slid his hands down her body, to rest at her hips as she leaned over Malfoy.

"I could continue doing this to you all day while my 'Mate takes me from behind – I may look human, but I am raised Yautja, seeing filth in agony wouldn't bother me." He looked up to her in disbelief at her words before she allowed another two drops to land on his other shoulder eliciting more screams from the man.

"Now first question, tell me the truth and I'll not need to use this again, lie to me…" She allowed three drops to drip along his upper arm, burning through in three different places.

"Did you hurt the little Blond given to you three days ago." Malfoy clamped him mouth shut.  
"Hmm, it seems – Oh yesss" She interrupted herself, her motions making it _look_ like Harry had taken her. "Sorry, he does such a good job." She said 'dreamily'.

"Now, let's try that again. Did you hurt a girl called Luna Lovegood?" She held the bottle angled ready yet he still didn't answer.  
"Oh well, I suppose a little splash won't hu-"

"YES!" Malfoy screamed wide eyed at the word 'splash.'

"Now we're getting somewhere." Hermione said with a smile. Waiting for Harry to step back into shadow as she sauntered around the table to his other side.  
"Now, what is this fascinating moving picture?" She asked, switching topics on him.  
"D – dark Mark." Hermione nodded before frowning.

"And what's that?" She asked.  
Malfoy eyeing the bottle went on to explain what it was and did, and the 'circumstances' of his getting it.  
"Okay." Hermione said before turning the screw again.

"Now here's something, why did you take so much of the girls memory?" Malfoy's eyes widened and he turned to look resolutely away.  
*Drip-drip-drip-drip* All landing along his arm.  
"AAAAAAAARRRRGGH!" Malfoy screamed thrashing on the table trying to pull away from the pain.

Hermione waited until he'd finished and a semblance of sanity returned to his eyes.  
"Again – why?" she hovered the bottle over an eye.  
"So she couldn't say who did what to her!" He said panicked!  
Hermione tilted the bottle back and spoke quietly.  
"And what did you do?"

"She was snatched from the Platform and given to me – I used her before taking her memories and putting her back on the platform. The rest was because I could." He admitted.  
Harry now stepped forwards with a blade in hand as he spoke.  
"Do you know any others who use younglings?"

Malfoy went silent again.  
*Drip-Drip-Drip* This time at the join of his leg to his foot.  
"Really Mr Malfoy," Hermione said, "you should know by now that's a bad idea."  
*drip* Further up his leg. *Drip* His knee *Drip* His thigh  
"STOOP!" He screamed as she moved the bottle to hover over his groin.

"Now names – all of them," Hermione said.  
Malfoy rattled off a list of all the death eaters, convinced now if he lied they would know.  
"See that wasn't so hard." Hermione said, drawing her fingertip along his cheek.

"Now, is there anything else we need to know?" Hermione hovered the bottle over his burn free leg.  
"No." He said, but unable to keep eye contact.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked tilting the bottle.  
"I'm sure." He said hesitantly. "You lie – just a little splash." "NO PLEAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Malfoy screamed as she let a tiny stream land on his leg.

"When he stopped screaming she moved back to the head of the table where harry was now stood and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before pulling away.  
"oops." She said innocently, before turning to Malfoy.

"So any other crimes?" Malfoy gasping and now having trouble simply nodded.  
"And those are…" Malfoy gasping listed the crimes he'd committed making Hermione want to cut his heart out right there, before at the very end he tried to justify them by claiming the Imperious.

"So you didn't want to do these things you say?" Hermione asked lightly.  
Malfoy nodded.  
"Then why did you do the same to Luna?" Hermione asked sternly, hiding a smirk when his eyes widened in panic.  
"I – I someone did it to me again! Yes that's it! Honest!"

Oh dear." Hermione said leaning back into harry as he brought his hands up to once more hold her breasts.  
"I do believe he is lying." Harry said, gently kissing the shell of her ear, before letting her go.  
She leaned forwards with the bottle and let two drips land on the seed makers.

-0-

The two Yautja in the corridor guarding the cells shuddered. They had once been there watching Hermione interrogate a Rogue. She hated the information extraction process, which was why she became so good at it – she could get the information in a quarter of the time needed.

But watching her work…

-0-

Hermione waited for Malfoy to stop screaming before she spoke.  
"That was only two drips there. I'm sure you don't want more."  
"Alright! I missed it okay! I missed the old days! I was not imperioused! I enjoyed what I did!" Malfoy screamed looking down to her hovering hand with the bottle.

"And if you took Truth-Drug on trial would your account match what you told us?" Malfoy nodded rapidly.  
"Very well, but I think you also need a warning." She let three drips land on him. And he let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
When he came too Hermione was there her face hovering over his.  
"I will be at your trial tomorrow, when they as you if you'll take the drug you'll agree won't you, otherwise I might decide to bring you back up here…" *Drip*

She waited for the screaming to stop and asked again.  
"So when they offer the truth-drug…" She trailed off.  
"I'LL TAKE IT I SWEAR!" He screamed.

"Oh good. Now for a reward we'll take you to our medical bay where our medic will heal you right up." Hermione finished sweetly.  
Standing back to let Harry undo the restraints before she moved to pull one of Malfoy's arms up across her shoulders as Harry did the other side, grabbing his clothes on the way out they dragged him to the bay.

Speaking in the Yautja tongue she addressed the medic.  
"Heal this filth so he's fully healthy for his trial tomorrow." Hermione commanded as she and Harry put him on the bed.  
The medic nodded having been briefed earlier. Besides he could take this opportunity to scan this one's body to find exactly the most painful places to cut later.

Hermione led Harry out only to feel him wrap his arm about her waist before making their way back to their room. Not even thinking Hermione opened the closed door and soon needed her battle hardened reflexes to catch the knife flying at her by its handle.

-0-

Luna went with her Granny to the room with her trunk in and quickly pulled out the papers with the book she had been working on along with a quill and ink and brought them back to the table, granny lifting her into a seat so she could reach the table.

She worked diligently going through the work the professor had told her too, and then doing a bit more in case until she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.  
"Enough Youngling. I know my Particle Physics. You are now trying to work things out you have not been given the information to help. Am I right?" Qu'Illaa asked.

Luna looked sadly to the question she was struggling with and nodded.  
"I just wanted to make my new mummy proud of me." She said with a sniff, before feeling herself being lifted out of her seat and settled on her granny's lap.  
"You will youngling, the fact you want to do more will in itself make her proud." The large Yautja said in a gentle tone.

Many would find the sight of a Yautja intimidating, but Luna just thought they were another type of person that's all, so when she heard that reassurance had no qualms in giving her a hug.

"I know what I can do Granny!" Luna suddenly said.  
"I've got other work I need to do – it's only one more subject, if I do that too before she tells me too that would make her happy right?" Luna said with a hopeful smile.

Qu'Illaa nodded with her own smile as she answered.  
"It would, but mind you only do the work you were told to okay?" Luna nodded, her long braid flying round before running back into the room with her trunk.

She would do the best charms essay ever. She ran back to the table to see Qu'Illaa was reading her 'Basic Guide in Arithmancy' book.  
So as not to bother her she climbed into her chair by herself, well tried – Yautja furniture was a little bigger than human and she found herself toppling backwards, yet didn't hit the floor as her backwards-fall turned into a backwards flight as Qu'Illaa seemed – impossibly – to catch her in time, and turn the momentum of her fall into a lift, sending a squealing Luna up to the roof, to be caught again as she came back down.

"That was soooooo much fun! I can't wait to learn how to fly on a broom now!" Luna said enthusiastically to Qu'Illaa's quiet laughs as she set her down in her seat to do her work.  
The next half hour was spent writing and re-writing her essay until it was the best it could be before she set her quill down.

"I'm all finished Granny." She said and Qu'Illaa looked over to see her ink smudged face and hands and supressed a laugh. "Just hold on there a moment." She said, quickly moving to a wall cupboard and taking a Picture-maker down.

"Let's see that bright smile of yours youngling." Qu'Illaa said taking a shot before showing it to Luna.  
Luna looked down to see a still full colour photo of her sat at the table, her notes everywhere as she grinned up into the person taking the picture.

"I think this would look nice in a frame as a present for your parents do you not think?" Luna loved the sound of that and nodded rapidly.  
"Come on, we'll go see the Armourer and see what he can do for you.  
Luna nodded getting out her chair and hurrying to take Qu'Illaa's hand, she didn't want to get lost.

She never realised they'd gone a longer way to the Armoury, one that bypassed the section of the ship where Hermione and Harry would be working. Qu'Illaa had picked up on something Hermione hadn't said, and that was she wanted to protect this little ones sense of innocence and wonder as long as possible, and she would sooner face a pair of Xenomorphs unarmed in the dark than go against her Daughter in this.  
She might survive the Xenomorphs, her Daughters temper however…

Luna smiled as she was taken into the room where her Armour was made for her before.  
Looking up she saw an _oooooold_ Yautja sat working on a broken armband at a workbench. He was so nice last time, let her pick out how she wanted it to look and everything.

She walked up with Qu'Illaa and stayed quiet like she'd been told last time, to distract him while he had tools in his hands might get him hurt.

When he set them down her turned and Luna waited for Her granny to speak to him in the Yautja tongue.  
Luna still only knew a couple of words so for those on ship like the Armourer she needed someone to tell her what had been said to her.

"He said he will make the frame right now and asks if you want it to say anything?" Qu'Illaa said to Luna.  
Luna frowned as she thought about her parents, who they were, what they did before it came to her. Most parents had little princesses, but she had her own armour so…  
"Mummy and Daddy's little Huntress? And can it be written in Yautja?" She asked to Qu'Illaa who for some reason had to look away quickly and wipe her eyes. Grown-ups were strange Luna thought, especially when she saw the Armourer do the same.

Ten minutes later she was holding a simple little frame with her picture in it with the symbols.

Mummy and Daddy's Little Huntress

(Mummy and Daddy's Little Huntress)

Across the top, and now she was standing in front of a wall with a lot of knives, some of them were _huge._ Luna though kept looking back to a simple knife, it had a single cutting side and what looked like serrations on the other, close together almost like a saw Luna thought.

The hilt was a beautiful blue and had a little diamond shaped guard at the end to stop you cutting yourself on the blade, and embedded in the pommel was a bright sapphire.  
Luna didn't know Qu'Illaa and the Armourer had been watching her carefully so could see where her gaze kept being drawn to.

"Do you not one of your own Luna?" Qu'Illaa asked quietly crouching down to her.  
Luna's eyes widened at this and although she _really_ liked that blue one she pointed to a plain wire bound hilted knife.

"Are you sure? I'd have thought this was more your style." Qu'Illaa said, pulling down the very knife Luna had been admiring. This time she couldn't hide the longing in her gaze and Qu'Illaa nodded.  
"I think we have your first blade." She said pulling a matching blue sheath for it and putting the knife away before passing it to Luna who held it tightly in wonder, how did Granny know this was the one she wanted?

"Come, we'll get you a weapon belt and you can walk out wearing this now."  
Qu'Illaa said to Luna's joy as they headed over to another shelf, Qu'Illaa didn't even ask this time, she simply pulled down the midnight blue younglings belt that Luna stared at.  
"Now pay attention Little One." Qu'Illaa started. Pointing to the indents on the belt.  
"You see these slots?" Luna nodded. "Look at the back of the sheath for your blade.  
Luna did and saw a raised notch.  
"Now watch, this is how we lock our weapons to our belts." Qu'Illaa started, already discerning Luna was left handed from when she wrote putting the knife against on the first correct notch on the right.

Luna saw it was so the blade was at what she would call the '9 o'clock' position before she pushed it in until Luna heard a 'Click' before rotating the blade clockwise until it pointed straight down.  
"That locks it in place – come on, let's go back to your quarters, I need to be sure you know all the rules for safety."

Luna nodded happily as Qu'Illaa helped her set the belt.  
Luna turned to the Armourer and again in slow Yautja thanked him before being lifted into Qu'Illaa's arms and settled on her hip as she started talking to Luna.  
"One thing I need you to promise me Little One, is you will always be careful with your blade, it is a piece of art yes, but it can also be very dangerous." Luna nodded as Qu'Illaa walked in the room and set Luna back on the table in front of her completed essays.

Luna watched as she went into her mummy's weapons cupboard and took out a big block with targets painted on it before hanging it on the door.  
Qu'Illaa spent the next ten minutes going over blade-care, teaching Luna about why it was necessary for each of the things she showed her.

"Now one thing your parents will want you to practice every day for 15 of your minutes is your knife throwing. Want me to teach you how to throw?" Luna nodded eagerly, here was something else she could do to show her parents they were right to adopt her.

Qu'Illaa took her to the end of the room opposite the door with the knife, and gently went through how to hold before the throw.  
"Now, just take a deep breath, steady, then throw." Qu'Illaa said and Luna's arm shot forwards, sending the blade flying through the air embedding in the centre of the target she'd been told to aim for.

"Very good," Qu'Illaa said, patting Luna's back before going to retrieve the knife and having Luna throw at a different target. Again she hit the centre. Each time she was given a target Luna hit it and Qu'Illaa started moving them about the room and putting Luna in different positions to throw but each time she did the result was the same – dead centre.

"I am very proud of you, you are a natural at this, I think your parents would be proud too. Come on – one last throw to the top target and we'll call it done." Luna nodded and as she was facing away from the target, span like her granny had taught her and sent the knife flying just as the door opened.

Luna watched in horror as the blade sang directly for her mother's left eye, time seemed to still and a cry nearly tore from her throat, when impossibly, even in this slowed down version of time, Hermione's arm seemed to blur and snatch the blade out the air.

Luna suddenly ran in to the other room and curled up on the floor near the door crying. Mummy wouldn't want her now – she'd nearly hurt her badly.

-0-

Hermione saw the panic in Luna's eyes as she fled the room and knew this time it would be her that was needed.  
"Wait here." She said quietly to her Mother and Harry walking into what would be Luna's room, still holding the blade, carefully so as not to cut herself.  
the sight that she saw in the room pulled at her heart. Luna had curled up in the corner and was trembling with the sobs tearing through her.

Gently Hermione set the knife on top of Luna's chest, noting with a slight smile it was one she herself had forged a couple of years ago under the careful watch of the Armourer.  
She moved to sit on the floor next to Luna before gently pulling her into her arms as she spoke.  
"Hey now, what's with the tears?" Hermione said quietly.

"I nearly hurt you, you're gonna be mad and send me away." Luna cried. "Please don't send me away please mummmyyyyy,"  
Hermione leaned back glad only her family were here, there was no way she could hold these tears falling down. Whatever else had happened to her daughter it had shattered herself belief, it was almost as if mentally she was still stuck as well – and with what little Hermione knew about psionics that could be the case. Which meant only she, Harry and the Yautja had _ever_ interacted with her in a way she could understand.

If others after her mother's accident had treated her at the age she was growing up, and she was still stuck with a 9 year olds mind-set. Telling her they were too angry with her to think right now and sent her away if she'd done something wrong… Oh to a Youngling they would think each time they meant for good.

Hermione held the little girl looking up to see Harry and her Mother in the doorway, and saw they too had realised what the full problem might be, she also saw the battle-spirits within them harden for the challenges ahead – but whatever happened now, Luna would have family. Even if something should happen to her or Harry on a Hunt the clan would see Luna well cared for.

"Luna," Hermione sighed out quietly only to be interrupted by said girls panicked "NO PLEEEASE!" along with an impressive grip about her, Hermione was impressed she might even bruise. She carried on as if she hadn't even been interrupted.  
"I'm not going to send you away, Daddy's not going to send you away, Granny and Granddad are not going to send you away. You Little One are here, here to stay." Hermione said to the distraught Luna who shook her head a little.

"No, I'll make you mad again in future an you'll tell me to go awayyyyy!"  
Hermione leaned down and gently kissed the top of the trembling Luna's head as she started to sing the song her mother used to sing her, but this time in English – people were always shocked at the beautiful sounds a Yautja's voice could make.

 _Never from me will I send thee,  
My blade sharp will protect thee,  
My gun loaded aimed ready,  
No soul between you and me,_

 _If you're taken and hidden from me,  
The galaxy far and wide I'll search for thee,  
Those responsible will hear my battle-cry,  
Those who dare my blade their life will take,_

 _Never from me will I send thee,  
My blade sharp will protect thee,  
My gun loaded aimed ready,  
No soul between you and me,_

 _My youngling you are and always will be,  
Taken from me my gun would set you free,  
Blade and gun in hand by your side I stand,  
Protecting you even to the battles end,_

 _Never from me will I send thee,  
My blade sharp will protect thee,  
My gun loaded aimed ready,  
No soul between you and me, _

_My lifeblood for you I would gladly give,  
should you be hurt many trophies I'd collect,  
Each would be in your honour, your name,  
with you by my side I'll never be ashamed,_

 _Never from me will I send thee,  
My blade sharp will protect thee,  
My gun loaded aimed ready,  
No soul between you and me, _

By the time she'd finished the heart-breaking cries had slowed and Hermione was looking down into silver eyes that once more held a tiny hope.  
"Never from me, will I send thee." Hermione said quietly, looking down at her lost looking daughter. Luna just cuddled into her and whispered "I love you mummy."  
Hermione felt a warmth within her and knew that this was what her Mother felt every time Hermione had said the Yautja equivalent; that really for once couldn't translate.

"And I you Little One." Hermione said quietly, carefully moving to stand, carrying Luna through to the washroom and setting her on the counter before grabbing a cloth and dampening it before gently wiping Luna's face clean to her giggles, before rinsing the cloth and wiping her own breast clean of the mess Luna had left in her crying.

"Mummy?" Hermione looked up to Luna who was looking at her shaking.  
"it's alright – let me see how well you throw. Please?" Hermione said.

Luna looked to her worriedly before Hermione's smile let her know she really meant it.  
"Okay." Luna said reaching for Hermione so she could be lifted back to the floor, no sooner had she done that than Luna shot out the room with Hermione following, stopping as her mother stood by the door and spoke quietly.  
"You handled that perfectly Daughter." Hermione smiled at the compliment and gently leaned into her mother's embrace as Harry came back out the other room, Luna on his hip, her knife in hand, and while still moving Luna's hand shot out and the blade flew true landing in the centre of the most difficult target to hit from where she was.

Hermione felt her mouth drop open as she watched the still quivering blade.  
"Your Daughter is a natural with the thrown blade. The one you caught that would have been a centre-shot again was spin thrown."

Hermione looked from the blade to Luna who was nibbling nervously on her lower lip before Hermione came over.  
"That was excellent, I'm very, _very_ impressed." She said giving Luna a quick kiss on the cheek as Harry did the other side.

Luna practically glowed at the praise as Harry set her down telling her to go put her knife away.  
Hermione watched as Luna went to the table and got a rag before very carefully wiping down the blade and putting it back in its sheath.

"Unfortunately I'm due on shift on the bridge. Don't forget you two have the night watch, but before I go Little One here has a present for you two." Hermione looked to Luna with a questioning look before finding her hand and Harry's being grabbed and them dragged over to the table where Luna's homework still lay.

Luna quickly picked what Hermione assumed to be a paperweight up before holding it out to her to take.  
Looking down at what she'd been passed Hermione felt herself tearing up once again as a hand came up to cover her mouth as she gasped.  
It wasn't just the picture, but the sentiment behind the words etched in to the frame.  
"Luna chose the words herself, and even asked they be written in Yautja." Qu'Illaa said quietly. Hermione passed Harry the picture fully before kneeling down and pulling Luna into another hug.  
"Thank you, I love it, and I know Daddy does too, he's just too full of happiness to move." Hermione said lifting Luna up and settling her into her lap as she sat at the table looking at Harry who was still stood in the same place.

He looked around the room and seemed to come to a decision, and moved to an empty shelf on the far side and put the picture up high were it would be seen no matter where in the room you were.

Hermione and Qu'Illaa nodded in approval even as Luna broke open a big yawn and leant against Hermione, her eyelids drooping.  
Smiling Hermione gently started to rock her gently humming the song she'd sung before as Qu'Illaa left.

She saw Harry pick up a Screen-Comp and start going through it as he sat opposite her and realised he was probably catching up on his duties on the ship.  
They didn't have many but they were still a sign of extreme trust from their Father so they worked diligently never to let him down.

When Hermione heard Luna's breathing even out and knew for definite she was asleep she carefully stood and put her in the bed, gently leaning over to kiss her temple.  
Quietly she moved back over the room to where Harry was sat, pulling the screen-comp from his hands and setting it on the table before straddling his legs.

A few weeks on and they were settled in what Hermione could only call domestic bliss.  
almost all of the Death Eaters named by Malfoy had been caught by Justice Hunters, tried in the Wizenmegot and handed to the Yautja for punishment as they were all guilty of the same crimes as Malfoy on many innocents.

 _-Flashback-_

 **[Gore]**

She stood there and watched an emotionless mask as the medic slowly removed Malfoy's limbs while he lay there screaming until he was just a torso with a head.  
She then stepped forwards and for the first time shown an emotion – Hatred – as she grasped hold of his manhood and seed makers and with a quick slice removed them all, before moving them to a clear bowl for him to watch as she incinerated them with a mild plasma bolt from the gun on her weapon belt.

She was the one to pilot the pod that took him on the short FTL Flight to the Planet that had no name. She claimed Right of Parenthood to see the punishment through and had been granted it by the Justice Hunters.

The only thing living down there were mindless meat eater beasts as she settled the ship, all the time she didn't say a word, ignoring the filths screams, demands and begging's for mercy.  
As they landed Hermione moved to drag him out by his conveniently long hair as he begged once more for mercy.

She didn't answer at first, simply returned to the pod to grab the tools provided by the medic before she returned, setting a scalpel and bone cutters on the ground next to her.  
Then she spoke as she lifted the scalpel in her hand and proceeded to cut along the markings the medic indicated as she spoke.

"Did you grant my daughter mercy when she begged? Did you grant the Non-magic's and Non-magic born mercy? Did you grant those who fought for the right thing Mercy?"

She finished the Y-cut and smiled sweetly at the man which seemed to horrify him even more.  
"Now hold still, this might hurt a bit." And she peeled away his skin and musculature from his ribcage sighing when he passed out.

"Oh this just won't do." She said before she got an evil smile as she stabbed a needle into his neck.  
He woke up and whimpered, begging to just let him be, let him die.  
"oh you'll die, but not yet." Hermione said seemingly without a care in the world as she spoke.  
"But not yet. You see I just injected you with a stimulant – it's a wonderful thing. You'll never tire for the rest of your short life, but also, no matter how much you want, you'll never pass out from pain either."

Hermione then lifted the bone cutters and held them in front of Malfoy's face.  
"These" Snick "Are a wonderful tool, they'll let me cut your ribs and I can then remove the ribcage." Malfoy by now was shaking his head pleading for her to just kill him.  
"Hmm – nope." Hermione said as she got to work, ignoring his cries of agony until she was done, and pulled the front of the cage away, revealing all his inner organs before she spoke again.

"This is where I leave you now. It shouldn't take more than a day for the predators to find and start eating you – you might get lucky and have your throat bitten first," She let that feeling of hope rise in his eyes before crushing it.  
"But I doubt it, not with this banquet on offer." She said waving at his peeled torso, before calmly collecting her tools and picking up his severed ribcage.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I haven't added to my trophy wall in a while, I'll just be taking this." She said holding up his ribcage before walking off ignoring his cries to be killed quickly as he couldn't even run or crawl anymore.

Hermione simply got on the Shuttle-Pod and took off, meeting up with others that had deposited others of the death eaters around the globe before returning to the Noble Spear and her family.  
Justice had been served.

 **[end gore]**

 _-End Flashback-_

it was the day of Halloween, Luna had taken to joining her and Harry in their private lessons and their lessons in Psionics. Hermione couldn't believe just how smart her daughter was, she kept pace with them and even challenged Hermione in a couple of places. She couldn't have been prouder of her Little Huntress.

That Luna had gone out her way to ask the Younglings First Defence Master on the ship to join one of the evening classes filled her with pride. She looked over to the now kitted out room that was entirely Luna's.

Her choice of muted or dark blues contrasted with metallic silver seemed to be soothing to her hyperactive mind.  
Luna was down taking a nap this Saturday afternoon as she'd overexerted herself this morning in combat practice. It had taken the youngling who was quickly becoming Luna's best Child mate No'Reath calling Harry to come and stop her.  
She had been at the training pells all morning muttering at making her Daddy proud.

Hermione smiled at that, the scene when he came back with a sweat soaked nearly unconscious Luna trying to fight him to prove she'd be a good little fighter had been adorable and Hermione just had to get a picture, managing the comical timing of the one-time Harry _missed_ a block and Luna's punch had her tiny hand go in his mouth.

Hermione had caught just when he'd looked cross eyed down to it in consternation before she'd pulled back again.

To save him further embarrassment Hermione had 'rescued' him from his vicious tormentor proclaiming him defeated by the Mighty Blond, before taking Luna to her room and sending her to shower while setting out a clean swimsuit for her. Watching a staggering drunk-tired Luna return Hermione smiled and helped her – well pretty much dressed her before tucking her in the bed.

Her and Harry may sleep without bedclothes and only pillows, but Luna needed a light sheet.

She had returned to the table and was reading what the girl had written for her latest physics homework and was amazed at the complexity and understanding in her answers to the basic questions she'd been asked. Hermione due to needing to understand Physics fully due to Space travel was actually well ahead of some masters in their field on earth.

Hermione set them down and read the defence essay and frowned. It was really well done, except it seemed – incomplete. She picked up Luna's copy of the text and flipped to the pages and read the referencing information before letting out a frustrated sigh.  
There were pages missing out Luna's text book.

Grabbing a quick sheet of blank parchment she wrote a short note to Senior Master Auror Moody explaining what she'd found to lead to the lack of supporting evidence in the assignment, the reason she had addressed it as such – was simple, being from a warrior culture that title for her commanded more respect than simple Professor. It was the same with Professor Flitwick, she only ever called him Blade master.

Rolling the assignments up and setting them aside she picked up the second Screen-comp and started scrolling through the reports meant for her. Half an hour later the one sound every Yautja dreaded to hear sounded, the room started flashing between Red and Orange as two short Klaxons, followed by a slightly longer one on repeat sounded. "C'Jit!" Harry swore.

A _large_ Xenomorph Horde sighting.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun.

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione shot for Luna's room to grab her before running out the room with Luna in her arms, taking her to where all younglings were put when a full scale emergency was called as he quickly got in his heavy armour. He picked up his Screen-Comp as Hermione ran back in, suiting up in her own heavy gear in moments before coming to stand next to him to get the location reports.

"Oh god, it's the school." Harry said in horror.  
Hermione nodded as Harry set his helmet, running to the airlock with her – they had been assigned to the Orbital Drop.  
Harry sent a silent plea that this one did not become his or Hermione's Burning Drop.  
They joined ranks of charging Hunters before they were with a group in an airlock all braced and ready.

They would hear the warning, then a second before it opened would start running towards the airlock using their momentum to force their exit trajectory. The ship would have already been positioned over the correct landmass ready.

Harry reached across and linked hands with Hermione as the alarm sounded.  
Now they just needed the light to turn green – the second it did the score of hunters all charged forwards as the Airlock snapped open and they shot out.

Harry looked up to see two other Clanships dropping out of light speed into orbit, and like his ship had a hundred hunters each committed to The Drop with Shuttle-Pods racing ahead to prepare a safe impact zone.  
Harry opened a private comm to Hermione as they dropped.  
"How was our Little One?" Hermione's broken voice back told him without words she was probably sobbing her heart out in her helmet.

"She was screaming for me as I left…"

-0-

"Mummy?" Luna asked looking around frightened at the sight on her Mummy's face, getting even more worried as they joined a stream of other females carrying young ones.  
"Mummyyy?" Luna cried.  
As they ran Hermione kissed Luna's head before speaking.

"I'm sorry Little One, I need to leave you here for a while, there's trouble on the planet and I've got to go." Hermione said as they entered a room, setting Luna down, but unable to leave as Luna locked on to her.  
"No Mummy! Don't leave me!" Luna called out desperation in her voice. "Please! I'll be good!"

Hermione felt the tears burn, but would _not_ cry, she was a Royal Huntress, before that a Huntress First Class, she would not cry in front of the other Huntresses.

"I'll come back for you, I promise." Hermione said quietly, trying to disengage Luna's grip but couldn't.  
"NOOO DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" Luna cried out.  
Hermione was not the only one in this position, a few other Huntresses Younglings were terrified they wouldn't see their Mothers again.  
"My Daughter I will return. You are a part of my heart." Hermione said as she tried once more to pull away, unable to do so.

"I'll be the bestest Daughter ever! MUMMMYYY!" Luna cried, and try as she might a couple of tears slid out Hermione's eyes. She signalled one of the old huntresses whose job it was now to watch the Younglings when their parents went to battle.  
She saw the sympathy and understanding in her eyes as she knelt down and managed through Luna's cries to pull her free as Hermione staggered to her feet and ran, Luna's despairing wail of "MUMMY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! MUUUUUMMYYYYYYYY!" Echoing in her head as she finally ran in the room, being sure not to let Harry see, else he would order her to stay, but they needed every gun, blade and Warrior now, she waited until her helmet was set and completely sound locked before she let out the cry of anguish that had boiled up within her.

-0-

Harry didn't say any more, he knew how that would have torn at her.  
On the field of battle, the Hunt and interrogation, Hermione was cold and ruthless, outside of those though, she had one of the warmest Heart-lights, she would need to hold their Daughter close tonight if they survived the battle.

They were soon falling through the atmosphere, streaks of fire, which was the reason for their other name to those who had regular contact with the Yautja. Fire-Angels.  
Harry let out a growl as the number in his HuD dropped from 100 to 97. They had lost 3 of their clan to the Burning Drop.

He was thankful though that Hermione was still there on his left.  
Their arms outstretched as they guided their free-fall towards the targeting tracker.  
The area of Hogwarts came into extreme view and he felt his blood run cold at the sight. Even at this distance he could see the writhing mass of black.

He switched his Helmet-Com to an all band signal and shouted out.  
"SEND THE RESERVES NOW! DON'T WAIT! SEND THEM OR THEY'LL BE THE ONLY WARRIORS LEFT!" He prayed that other warriors were sending the same warnings when he saw an acknowledgement flash up on his Helm.

Knowing just how high the possibility of one or both of them dying this time was, Harry opened a channel to Hermione, he could hear her whispering her apologies to Luna as their helmets connected.

"Hermione, I will hold you in my heart forever, if I fall to the Long Sleep my spirit shall wait for yours before going on to the Endless Hunts." Hermione wasn't able to answer at first but finally gave a chocked reply that basically said the same.

"Hermione, Light of my Life – if you are to stand a chance of seeing our Daughter again, you need to enter the Now right away." Harry said even as he locked his own emotions down, purging on all distractions until all that was falling into the Horde was a killing being bent on the extermination of every Xenomorph there.

A moment later Hermione opened a public channel and her steely voice called out.  
"This is the Royal Huntress Deadly Beauty! Where's our Impact Zone – ETA 60 Clicks!"  
"There isn't one!" A voice called back over the comm.  
"We can't establish – Too Many – You're dropping in hot, advise drop Cannons firing, you have a Worst Case Drop Scenario!"

"Understood!" Hermione called before an order for all droppers to converge on a single point came from her. The only way they would win this was to group up.

Just as they were about to hit into the black mass, Harry turned their drop into a forward somersault, bringing his and Hermione's feet to the ground first. The inertial dampeners in his armour doing their job, once again saving him from instant death at the impact.  
As they hit plasma rained around them even as Hermione drew her sword and gun, slicing and shooting, all the while co-ordinating their still dropping forces to converge.

This was why she was put in charge of the big drops. She could fight and think at the same time, while Harry could only do one or the other for the first few minutes, but those minutes were crucial.

Harry's eyes widened as three tail-spikes headed to impale him and he truly thought he was about to enter the Long Sleep when another hunter leapt in front of him taking all three before being torn apart in front of him.

Harry's cannons avenged them as his hand gun discharged a constant barrage as he stood back to back with his LifeMate. Any that got past soon met his blade.  
He soon felt himself thrown forwards and rolled to see a severed tail embedded in Hermione. The sight was enough to throw him from The Now.

His guttural scream echoed across the plain, it spoke of The Bleak and Vengeance and Harry stood over his mates fallen form, his swords blurring as he beheaded one Xenomorph while eviscerating another, before he split another.

All the while screams from him sounded across the plains, it was hatred, it was pain, it was fury, but most of all it was heart-loss.  
He lost his helmet at one point but cared not, all the better to spit in their faces as he killed them.  
He lost track of how many he killed until there was only the one left charging him, as he screamed his defiance back, he waited for its leap and impaled it on his sword, sending it overhead and across the grounds.

He looked around for more but all that was left was a field of the dead.  
Looking down he collapsed to the floor, tearing Hermione's helmet free to see her pale unconscious face, blood sprayed about from where she'd coughed it out.  
He threw his head back in a cry unable to process what he saw, collapsing next to her as he whimpered out her name, his face creasing in despair – when impossibly she coughed again! She was still alive!

"EMERGENCY TELEPORT DEADLY BEAUTY TO MEDICAL BAY! TAILSPIKE LODGED IN TORSO!" Harry cried into her helmet knowing it was still on an open frequency. He sat back gasping for breath before struggling to stand as he looked about the field once more, unable to comprehend what he saw. What was going on with this blasted planet. Where were the Xenomorphs coming from?!

He immediately teleported up to his room and stripped, showering away the smell of battle before hurriedly running to the medical bay.  
As he ran in he saw they'd managed to get Hermione's armour off, and from the way the tail spike seemed bent it had done its job, had Hermione been wearing the armour she had the day of the Express, the spike would not have encountered the reinforcement over her heart and it would gone straight into it, killing her instantly.

But seeing her on that bed the spike still in her was tearing at him as he approached the table where the Medic was working on her.  
"H – how bad."  
The medic actually smiled at him.  
"She will be fine after two weeks rest, after I remove the spike in a moment. She will have a small, thin scar remaining on her left milk-gland but nothing more, she'll hardly notice it.

Harry nearly collapsed with relief and sank into a chair, bracing his forehead in his hands.  
"Thank you, at least I don't have to tell Luna she lost her second mother now." The medic nodded.  
"Go to your daughter. Bring her here, Hermione will be awake by the time you return." Harry nodded his thanks and got up, heading down to the Younglings enclosure.

He was barely through the door when he heard Luna's cry of "Daddy!" as he was slammed into by his Daughter.  
He knelt down and wrapped his arms about her holding her close.  
"Hi." He whispered, pulling back to look at her tearstained face before pulling her in tight as he spoke.

"Oh Little One, I thought I would never see you again." Harry said brokenly as he picked her up and left the room as more parents reunited with their younglings, or an individual returned to say they would not see their Mother or Father again.

"Where's Mummy? I was good! I promised I would be!" Luna asked fear lacing every word.  
"Hush now Daughter, Mummy will be okay, she was hurt in the fight – I'm taking you to her now."  
"Hurt?" Luna asked in a quiet voice a tremor in it letting him know she was on the verge of cracking so he sat on one of the benches lining the corridor to talk to her.

"That alarm earlier that woke you, we never want to hear. All of us enjoy a good hunt and to take impressive prey and trophies – but there is one prey we will always dread, and will never have trophies of – a horde from what we call the Skurge, the Xenomorphs, but we hunt them anyway. Our job is to eradicate them from the universe, it was passed down to us in the mists of time when we were still a young race, fresh to the stars.

There are three races who Hunt the Skurge, the Yautja, the Halteth and Druisse. The Skurge originated from an experiment gone badly wrong millennia ago, the race that made them was already spacefaring and soon spread them – they were originally a military weapon, but they lost control.

Since then we have hunted and forced them back, they are now only infecting 5,000 galaxies. We hope, in the next million years we will finally have them eradicated.

Luna looked on with wide eyes as he spoke before she wrapped her arms about Harry her body trembling.  
"That means you'll keep fighting doesn't it?" Luna sobbed.  
"Yes," Harry said quietly holding his Daughter close as she cried.  
"Do you want to go see Mummy now?" Harry asked. At Luna's slight head nod he carefully lifted her and carried on into the medical bay where a pale Hermione was sat up in the bed, awake and immediately reached out for Luna.

-0-

Hermione's heart shattered when she saw Luna's tear filled face as Harry passed her down before Luna started sobbing into Hermione once more.  
"I'm sorry mummy, I'm sorry!" Hermione certainly understood this, she'd felt it herself when younger than Luna's mental age. The guilt that you'd distracted your parents focus from the battle.

How many times had she screamed after her own Mother only for other older Younglings and Elder Huntresses to hold her back. How many times had she screamed herself hoarse before being inconsolable until her Mother or Father came to collect her.

Now she was the other side of the equation and it didn't hurt any less, if anything it hurt more as she had to accept she was going to keep putting her Daughter through this.  
Even when Hermione had been old enough to start her own Hunts, whenever the Skurge siren had gone off she'd tried to stop her parents leaving, convinced _this_ time was when she'd lose one to the Long Sleep, only stopping when she became skilled enough to join them.

"Hey it's alright, I'm here, I came back just like I promised." Hermione said quietly, leaning to kiss Luna's shaking head as she sniffed.  
"No no, you wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for me!" Luna cried holding her tight.

"Shh, now how do you work that one out?" Hermione said quietly, all the time stroking Luna's head.  
"it's my fault, I made you keep worrying, it's my fault."  
Hermione leaned back as she caught Harry's gaze and drew strength from the fact he was there and with her still.

"No Little One. That I had you to come back to, it gave me the strength to fight on." Hermione said, hearing her words an echo of her Mothers own, would Luna's disbelief be as bad as hers was – yes, there's the shaking head.

"But – but I made you mad… you left me…" Hermione closed her eyes as tears fell, Luna would see it like that the way Hermione had to flee.  
And for the first time since she became a Huntress Prime she wept in front of others who weren't family, the medical bay was full of other injured, but all looked on with understanding – they had all experienced Parents first Battle Parting and Reunion.

Hermione couldn't do anything but hold on to Luna as she cried, feeling she'd failed her, it was the worst part of being a parent, but she would not give it up for anything.  
"I wasn't mad Luna," Hermione choked out.  
Luna pulled back and looked at her with her own tear filled eyes as Harry settled on the bed wrapping his arms about both the important females in his life.

"No babygirl." Hermione said, calling her the name she'd heard on earth that she felt was a perfect nickname for her Daughter – one the other very few adult Yautja who Luna had let get close had taken to calling her as well.  
"No, I was scared, terrified." Hermione forced out as she felt even more tears fall.

"You mummy? But you're never scared!" Luna said hugging Hermione tight inadvertently pressing on her freshly healed and still very painful injury, forcing her to supress a wince so Luna didn't get upset even more.

"You're wrong Luna, today I had the biggest scare ever." Hermione said brokenly.  
"As I was part of the Big Drop, I was scared I would become one of the Honoured Burning Drop and never s – see you again.. a a and…" She lost her words again and had to turn into Harry's chest as she sobbed out her own fears.

Another older Yautja Huntress who was injured came over and knelt next to the bed so she was at the same height as Luna.

"She can't say the other fear as it's so bad she's terrified. She's was scared that had she succumbed to the Long Sleep you would spend years blaming yourself for her fall, even though it wouldn't be your fault."

Luna holding tight to her mother but managed a tiny nod and a stuttered 'Thank You' in Yautja.  
The Huntress stood and leaned over to Hermione and whispered to her.  
"It doesn't get easier, but you eventually come to accept it." Hermione still sobbing managed a nod, she didn't care about showing weakness now, she just needed to cry.

Harry simply held her through the storm, a strength she could almost feel, even as Luna hugged her as well.  
Eventually darkness claimed her and Hermione slipped into sleep.

-0-

Luna looked up worried when her Mummy stopped moving and her eyes were closed.  
"It's alright. Mummy's just very tired Luna." Harry said quietly.  
Luna nodded, and decided if Mummy was tired then she needed to sleep.

The doors to the bay opened with Granny and Granddad walking in with four Hunters, two held up by each.  
Harry looked over with a raised eyebrow.  
"There is one less Rogue on the wall. We will talk more later though," Harry nodded and Luna watched as he turned back to Luna and dropped a little kiss on her head as he spoke.

"Babygirl, do you want to stay and watch over your mummy for a while or do you want to go back to our quarters?" Luna looked to her sleeping Mummy and the thought of leaving her alone was horrible.  
"I'm staying with Mummy." She said quietly.

Harry nodded and got up carefully lying Hermione down on the bed, smiling down at Luna as she wriggled into her mummy's arms and closed her eyes to go to sleep with her.

-0-

Harry headed out to the corridor to find his father waiting for him.  
"Your legend has been added to my Son." He said as he headed down the corridor even as Qu'Illaa left them to go sit next to Hermione's bed. This was by far the worst injured either of them had returned from a battle, and Harry could see in the brief glimpse that it had shook his Mother.

"How so?" He asked confused as they made their way through the ship heading to the working section of the ship.  
"Because of you the death-toll is a lot less than expected." Na'Leth said looking at Harry.  
"From what Dumbledore said when I went down to help organise and offer help in the After-Battle clean-up, as near as we can tell, the moment you realised Hermione had fale…." His voice choked a moment before he took a breath to carry on speaking.

"The moment Deadly Beauty was down, a massive, targeted compulsion wave spread over the site of the battle, it compelled our warriors to fight out to the edge, while the Xenomorphs were compelled to attack you – _only you_." Harry felt his eyebrows raise before Na'Leth finished.  
"In your rage, you called in the whole horde on yourself, and defeated it – The council want to offer you the title 'Blades of Death' for how you fought."

"Father," Harry said with a gulp, "I – I am just one warrior, there were many heroes that day, but not I. The one who had his body shredded to stop me being impaled, the three lost to the Burning drop, the ones too hurt to never fight again. Honour them Not I." Na'Leth nodded as he spoke.  
"Did I not tell you Council, he will accept no reward." Surprising Harry before screens lit up around the room and Harry found himself facing the Council of Clans.

Quickly he knelt in respect, he never had to do this for his Father, in fact he thought only he, Hermione and his Mother even knew he was on the council.  
"Rise Royal Hunter, you may face us all as equals, if you will accept no other Honouring then that shall be your honour." Harry slowly stood to look at the screens as the one who spoke continued.

"Your words were wise beyond your years, even more, we will follow your wishes in this. Each family will be paid ten times the Blood Price for a lost family, the fallen will be Honoured with their own Tableau depicting their heroics." Harry nodded his thanks unable to find the words. The council seemed to understand this and simply acknowledged his father before their screens shut off.

Harry sat back in his chair before he let out a sigh pinning his father with a glare.  
"Pull a stunt like that again and your ribs suffer." Harry grouched.  
Instead of laughing at the common threat the elder sighed before he spoke some more.

"Harry, unfortunately in all this, I have more bad news for you. When a wizard dies, the magic of their will activates and that is all that happens. The circumstances of the death do not show." Harry nodded with a frown wondering where he was going with this.  
"The caught Rogue that was sent on to the Long Sleep was still Yautja enough to keep trophies, but he kept whole bodies, not just parts of them, and he… preserved them." Harry really started to get a bad feeling about this, when his father slid a Screen-Comp over, Harry tapped it to turn it on to see a figure floating in a vat of clear fluid, split in half from head to navel, but still clearly recognisable.  
Luna's Birth Father.

"Paulk! Has my Daughter not suffered enough!?" Harry swore slamming the screen down and looking to the ceiling as if for answers when he felt a glass being pressed into his hand.  
Harry looked down to see it was a glass with a generous amount of the earth beverage Whiskey.

His father had his own glass and was already taking a sip.  
Harry sighed and took a swig and looked to the drink in disappointment.  
"They call this alcohol?" His father laughed as he agreed, "Indeed, weak as it is" Harry grimaced and shot his drink back disappointed in the lack of a burn as he stood.

"Thank you for letting me know Father, I'll wait until Hermione is released from the Medics bay to tell my Daughter – she finds it easier to go to Hermione for comfort." Na'Leth nodded – Harry could tell he disagreed, but in this Harry had final say, it was his Daughter.

Harry headed out back to the medical bay stopping when he heard a youngling's voice crying up a corridor.  
Frowning he headed up there until he came to an alcove to find a Youngling barely five cycles curled up crying. Gently he sat and pulled the youngling to him as he spoke.  
"Hey, what you doing down here alone?" Harry asked.

"My Mother is in the Medical Bay and Father threw me out When Mothers Sister visited," Harry sat back in shock at this – he knew this younglings Father was a less than honourable sort off the battlefield, to betray a LifeMate was bad, but to deny your Youngling…

"Come on." Harry said easily picking the Youngling up and heading back to his father's office, entering without knocking.  
His Father looked up shocked, and then concerned at Harry's thunderous look.  
"Ys'Arret threw his youngling out when his LifeMate's sister came to visit." Harry said.

Na'Leth's complexion mottled at this as his back arched.  
"Indeed. Tell me youngling, how long were you supposed to leave for?" Na'Leth asked the young Yautja in Harry's arms.  
"Until Mother returns in two days."

"Abandonment then – Harry leave the youngling with me and take a squad of Justice Hunters. Ys'Arret is a skilled fighter." Harry nodded and passed the small being to his Father before leaving again heading to his quarters and getting his armour on before heading to the Justice Hunters lounge.

"I need a squad of four." He called out.  
Immediately the four closest to him stood and made their way over. Harry took his helmet off before speaking to them quietly.  
"Armour up, we're going to arrest Ys'Arret on Youngling Abandonment." The fours mandibles flared as their backs arched before turning and going to their lockers and quickly pulling on their red armour.

Seeing how angry they were two others Armoured up as well and joined the squad before Harry led them to the Quarters deck and down to Ys'Arret's door before turning to the Hunters.  
"He might be coupling in there, but the female is not his LifeMate – she is in the Medical Bay recovering from the battle this morning, while her sister may be in there." Harry growled.

The six Hunters 'merely' nodded. Harry couldn't see their expressions due to the helmets, but was willing to bet they were anything but friendly.  
"Right, shall we?" He said and the six nodded, he pointed to the tallest Hunter who towered above the rest easily hitting 9 foot who moved to the front, and without preamble kicked the door.  
The seven of them piled in to see Ys'Arret in bed coupling with his LifeMate's sister as suspected so Harry tacked the charge of unfaithfulness on even as he and the Hunters quickly subdued the two.

"Holding Cells. Father can deal with the rest." Harry said. The hunters nodded and dragged them away as Harry made his way to his quarters and quickly stripped and showered, before returning to the Medical bay where he saw Hermione was awake sitting up in the bed, arms about Luna as she held a book. Reading the title Harry smiled it was one of his favourites as a youngling.  
"The Trophy Hunt" but soon he had to force the smile to stay when he remembered hearing about the Rogues trophy.

Hermione looked up from where she'd been translating as she read to catch his eyes and her bright ambers dimmed in worry.  
Harry gave his head a quick shake tilting his head to Luna, happy when he saw her understand – he would tell her later.

She looked back to the book and carried on reading for a while as Harry sat with them his arm about Hermione's shoulders until the Medic came around and quietly whispered to Harry that visiting would end soon.

Harry saw Hermione had noticed by the way she discretely found the chapter end and nodded to herself.  
Unfortunately for Luna, this was going to be the last chapter for her bedtime story tonight.  
When she finished the chapter Hermione closed the book and gently kissed Luna's head.  
"Bedtime Little One." Hermione said quietly.

"But Mummy, just one – Yawn – more chapter." Luna tried to groan fighting her sleepy eyes.  
"Not tonight." Hermione said quietly but gently. "Now you go with Daddy, the Medic wants me to stay tonight. I'll be home in the morning." Hermione said.

"Promise?" Luna asked, waking up enough to get her worry across, Harry saw Hermione glance to the Medic who nodded.  
"I promise. I'll even be the one to wake you, now run along." Luna twisted in Hermione's arms to hug her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you mummy." She said quietly sliding from the bed.

"And I you." Hermione answered before turning to Harry tilting her head up for a kiss.  
Harry leaned down and intended a chaste kiss but Hermione trapped his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled him back for a proper kiss.  
When it broke Hermione smiled and placed her hand on Harry's chest as she whispered 'Light of my Heart'  
Harry smiled and whispered the same back before lifting Luna into his arms and taking her back to their quarters.

She was asleep by the time they got back, Harry gently put her to bed before retreating to his own, setting his alarm to wake him at three and adding his quarters to the list for an elder huntress to collect Luna from should an alarm sound while he was on duty – he still had the early morning three 'till eight shift this week, only now it would be without his LifeMate.

-0-

Luna woke up the next morning to look straight into Hermione's amber eyes and gently smiling face.  
"Mummy!" She called leaping forwards wrapping her in a tight hug.  
"Morning Little One, I promised I'd be here for when you woke." Hermione said gently kissing her on the top of her head.  
"Now go for your shower. We're having a quiet breakfast as a family this morning, just us three." Hermione said.

Luna quickly left the bed and skipped her way into the washroom as Hermione felt Harry's hand settle on her shoulder.  
"I can't believe what we've got to tell her Harry, she's had so much happen already."  
"I know, but we'll be there for her – I've already taken us off any duty roster for the next two weeks, and our tutors know not to expect us either. The reason they're officially getting is your recovery from the battle which isn't quite a lie. From what the medic said your injuries healed a lot faster thanks to your Psionic reserve. His scan say's you depleted those drastically." Hermione turned to look up at him surprised he had information she didn't.

Seeing the look Harry smiled as he answered.  
"As soon as the medic said you were free to go you shot out there to be here for Luna. That was half an hour ago.  
Hermione smiled sheepishly up to her life mate and nodded for him to continue as she stood and pulled out a light blue Swimsuit for Luna.

"Basically he would have banned you from Psionic lessons for a week anyway, with a review at the end to see if you were okay to continue lessons. With this he's got a reason to extend it a week so you can be here for Luna." Hermione nodded sighing as she set the swimsuit on the bed before turning to be held by Harry.

It was to this quiet embrace that Luna's panicked "MUMMY!" Echoed throughout the room.  
Harry let Hermione go and she quickly went in the washroom to Luna's bedroom to see her Daughter sat on the toilet trembling and looking to the door in fright.

Hermione came over to kneel in front of Luna as she pushed her long hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear while gazing into those terrified grey eyes.  
"What's the matter Babygirl?" Hermione asked.  
"I – I I'm bleeding!" Hermione frowned a moment before she realised what Luna meant.  
"Oh Baby, it's fine, you're not bleeding. You wait right here I just need to go and get you a special injection." Hermione said quietly. Leaning up to kiss Luna on the forehead. From what Dumbledore and the Medic had told her Hermione was fairly confident this was Luna's first period ever – maybe her body was a little more developed than they realised.

Hermione quickly went through to the main bedroom and grabbed an Arm-Comp, sending a com signal to the Medics.  
"Hermione? Is everything alright?" The Medics voice asked.  
"Yes, it's just Luna's experiencing her 'First Time' will my injections be okay for her or does she need a smaller dose?"

"I think a smaller dose would be best for her. Get her cleaned up and keep her calm – I'll bring a test kit to deal with this – but it's up to you to explain this, I may be a medic but I'm still male!" Hermione chuckling agreed and ended the com, putting the arm-comp back down she turned to see Harry's face had taken on a waxy pallor and couldn't help but chuckle again as she headed back to Luna's room.

Males! Give them a blade and something to eviscerate no problem. The female body's inner workings and they go queasy as a suckling on its first spacewalk.

Hermione went into the bathroom to see Luna still sat where she'd left her.  
"Okay baby, I'm going to need you to have another wash, I promise there's nothing wrong. I spoke to the medic and he thinks the injections I use might be too strong a dose as you're that much smaller than me. That's why he's coming to visit – he wants to make sure you get the right dosage okay?"

"A – and there's definitely nothing wrong?" Hermione smiled reassuringly at Luna.  
"Nothing wrong. Once the Medic has given you your jab the bleeding will stop. Then tonight I'll explain everything – I'll just need to get the information together to help explain things okay?"

Luna slowly nodded and carefully got up off the toilet looking down seemingly petrified of seeing a gush of red.  
When nothing happened Luna hurriedly washed and dried before running into her bedroom.  
Hermione heard a draw open and slam closed again as she carefully rinsed Luna's cloth before dropping it into the little bin Luna needed for her dirty laundry that they took down to the planet once a week to get washed.

Hermione slowly walked back into Luna's room to see her sat on the bed wearing a black swimsuit and not the light blue one Hermione had set out and had to hide her smile as she sat next to her to wrap an arm about Luna's shoulders to calm her.

A moment later and Harry showed the medic in who knelt down in front of Luna and smiled while ruffling her still un-braided hair– a terrifying sight for most with the Yautja, but Luna could recognise it for what it was, he was just letting her know he wasn't even worried.

"So, are you going to lie down or am I going to have to scan you while crouching down on my poor old knees?" He asked eliciting a giggle from Luna as she lay down but keeping a vice-like grip on Hermione's hand.

Hermione didn't even bat an eyelid as the medic did the scan and nodded.  
"Well good news is you're in perfect health, the bad news is every three months you need to feel the sting of a needle in your belly. He said as he took out a two pack of injections that were a quarter of the size of Hermione's.

He pulled one out and gently rested a hand on Luna's stomach before pinching the flesh a little.  
"This will sting a bit." He warned Luna before injecting her.  
"Eep!" Luna squeaked as he did, but otherwise stayed completely still.  
"There we are, now all that scary bleeding will stop in about half an hour and providing you don't miss your injections it won't start again.

"Thank you." Luna said quietly. "Now, I need you to make a note in your diary – Three months from today you come and see me, and just in case I'll set my own reminder too, okay?" Luna smiled and nodded letting Hermione's hand go.  
Luna I'm just going to show the Medic to the door to our quarters, I'll be back in a minute.

Luna nodded.  
Hermione followed the Medic out and to the door as she spoke.  
"Thanks for coming down. I know you don't normally do visits for something this simple but…"  
The medic shook his head as he answered.  
"Think nothing of it – Luna is simply a very innocent youngling still trying to find her way, I shall always have time for her.

Hermione smiled her thanks and closed the door.  
"Harry do you want to go and collect breakfast?" Hermione asked in the tone that said his only safe answer was some form of confirmation. He quickly made his way while Hermione headed back to Luna's room to see she was gone but could hear movement in the washroom. She had to smile at the little deception from the medic the injection didn't stop the bleeding at all, it simply caused the blood and other particulars to be reabsorbed by the body and then flushed out through the bladder.

A short while later and Luna walked back into the room now wearing her light blue swimsuit and walked over to her mother taking her hand as Hermione led her to the table as Harry returned with a full tray – Hermione nodded approvingly, they would need a decent meal with the news they had for Luna after breakfast.

-0-

Luna finished her breakfast and went to get up but was stopped by Hermione.  
"Mummy?" She asked.  
Hermione's amber eyes looked into hers and there was a shadow in them Luna didn't like.  
"Daddy has something important he needs to tell you." Hermione said before she seemed to swallow. Luna wasn't sure she wanted to hear this so.  
"We've got lessons though," Luna said, it was logical, they had lessons, so they could do those and Daddy could talk to her later. Simple.

Hermione gently shook her head, putting her hand over the dressing on her otherwise bare breast as she spoke.  
"No babygirl. The Medics have stopped them, they say my Psionic levels are too low, and they think I'll heal quicker with my family around." Hermione said with a tight smile as she stood and held out her hand to Luna.

Luna took it and allowed herself to be taken over to the edge of her mummy and daddy's bed where Hermione sat down and pulled her into her lap, holding Luna close like a young toddler, now Luna was really worried.

Harry came over and knelt down in front of her to take her small hand in his, her free arm already going around Hermione's back.  
"Luna, do you remember after Mummy was hurt while she was in the Medical Bay Granny and Granddad brought in those other four Hunters.

Luna nodded slowly.  
"Well they had been down on the planet for many days. Do you remember when one night I was teaching you our histories what I told you that the Justice Clans secondary job was other than hunting the Xenomorphs?" Luna again nodded as she spoke.  
"Y – you said that we also hunt the bad Hunters and Huntresses." Harry nodded.  
"That's right – now we found out there was a bad Hunter who had been on Earth for years." Luna nodded slowly.  
"The reason we found this out was when Hermione was getting your things together to help you put together your memory book she saw your Birth Daddy's magazine. Luna's eyebrows shot up at this.

"The title – Quibbler, was our first clue – It was actually a sentence in Old Yautja 'Qui' - 'To Hunt' and 'Bbler' - 'The Hunter.' Luna watched as Daddy's bright green eyes seemed to dim as he spoke.  
"To hunt the Hunter. – long ago the Justice clan were called the 'Quibbler's," Harry let out a sigh.  
"So Mummy read the magazine, and there were many Old Yautja words there, all reports that we would be able to understand," Luna looked up to her mother's dimmed eyes as Hermione nodded.

Harry continued "Putting the information together, Granddad sent four Justice Hunters and as much as we hoped we were wrong, there was a bad hunter on the planet." Luna watched as he steeled himself.  
"We found something after he entered the Long Sleep. Luna, your Daddy wasn't hunting creatures – He was Hunting a Rogue and found him. Luna was now shaking her head starting to understand what was being said.  
"From what was found we think it happened fast, he would have felt no pain." Harry said to her  
"NO!" Luna screamed turning into Hermione shaking her head as she closed her eyes tight.  
"It was an accident, he died in an accident." Luna tried to argue when her mummy's free hand gently started to run through her hair.

"No babygirl." Hermione said quietly. "We found his body, it wasn't an accident." Hermione said quietly.  
"NOOOO!" Luna screamed crying into Hermione's breast as she tried to deny what she knew must be true. She knew her new Mummy and Daddy wouldn't tell her this if it wasn't true.  
"No, no please – please, it was a mistake?" Luna begged finally looking up to Hermione as she found it difficult to see through her tears.  
"No Little One, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered as she started to rock the now broken and sobbing blond who collapsed against her, Luna's sobs echoing through their quarters.

She felt the bed move as Harry sat in it and his strong arms joined Hermione's in protecting her from the world.

-0-

Harry watched as Hermione held their daughter until she cried herself to sleep before she gently got up and carried Luna through to her room, Harry following as he watched her tuck her in bed he came over to give Luna's sleeping form a gentle kiss on the brow as Hermione sat on the bed holding one of Luna's hands.

He watched as tears slowly fell from Hermione's eyes knowing there were more falling from his.  
No Parent ever wants to have to tell their 'Mark-Born' that their Birth Parent had been taken from them by another.  
At least she knew the one who had done this had been dealt with.

Hermione leaned down to carefully move some of Luna's hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear before standing.  
She held her hand out and as Harry put his hand in hers she dragged him out Luna's room and into their washroom before turning to face the mirror and catch his eyes in the reflection.  
"I need you…"

It had been a long day after Harry thought, as they walked about the ship Hermione on his right, Luna settled on his hip that evening. They were heading to the Medical Bay as Luna had with a younglings logic gotten her parents to help her learn to write a phrase in Yautja and very carefully, even though she stopped every half an hour to cry into her mother's side when the grief hit her once more, had made four cards and little Medallions that said 'bestest Justice Hunters' in English the one side and Yautja the other.

Inside she had written the words,

 _'Thank you for bringing my Birth Father Justice, Luna.'_

On the front of the cards with Hermione's help she had put copies of a photo of her and her Birth Father.

They stepped into the medical wing where the four Hunters were resting asleep in beds next to each other.  
He set Luna down and watched as she didn't say a word, just went to each of the small tables by the beds and stood the cards ready with the medallions next to them to be found.

Once done she ran back to him and let him lift her up again.  
Since she'd woken up she hadn't moved from either his or Hermione's arms unless she had to go to the washroom, and even then Hermione had to go to the room with her. She'd developed the fear that if she wasn't _there_ that she would lose her new parents too.

He didn't mind too much but hated that she'd even had such a life to allow these fears to develop in the first place. Especially now as whenever an 'All Assemble' alarm went off that may well be true.  
He looked to see Hermione's eyes darkened and somehow realised she was sharing the same thoughts.

Well if the discussion they were going to have back in their quarters didn't take Luna's mind off her sadness for a while Harry didn't know what would.  
They stopped by the common area to grab a couple of bowls of Pudding, something Luna had introduced the ship to and had become a favourite among the Yautja.

He shook his head, he knew what Hermione would be like tonight – he would need the extra calories!

They stepped back into their quarters and Harry carried Luna over to the large table and sat her down in _her_ chair, only for her to jump out of it and straight into Hermione's arms as soon as the Huntress had sat down.

Harry settled and nodded to Hermione, they had discussed this earlier and she would be the one to take lead on this.

"Babygirl," Hermione said quietly.  
"Yes mummy?" Luna answered looking up to her. Smiling Hermione kissed the crown of Luna's head before continuing.  
"You know how you were scared this morning? When you thought you were bleeding?" Luna slowly nodded a trace of the fear showing in her eyes.  
"You didn't need to worry – it was natural." Luna's face showed her evident disbelief of this.

Smiling Hermione reached to a shelf for a book she'd put there earlier and opened it to the necessary pages that explained about women's inner bits.  
"But Mummy, Daddy doesn't have the same bits?" Luna said with a frown.  
Hermione gently kissed her on the temple as she closed the book.

"No Daddy doesn't, he also has 'bits' missing as you can obviously see." Hermione said and Luna nodded. "Yep – Daddy doesn't have pillows." Luna said resting against Hermione's breast.  
Hermione looked up to see Harry's face going red trying not to laugh and Hermione drew a small thin poniard no more than an inch long and pointed it to Harry.

"Not. A. Word. LifeMate. Not one!" Hermione said and Harry held his hands up his eyes dancing in mirth.  
Hermione slipped the tiny poniard back in her weapon belt with a silent plea, she just _knew_ that she was in for teasing tonight.  
Ah well, as long as he massaged them while teasing she'd let him get away with it.

"Yes, but you see they aren't actually pillows." Hermione said as Luna frowned and started to poke her right breast. "They're squidgy like pillows." She stated, it was enough – Harry had to flee the table and dived into the washroom closing the door where although muffled you could hear his roars of laughter.

"True," Hermione said opening her mouth to speak again before Luna interrupted.  
"And Daddy sleeps on them in the night like pillows." Luna continued just as Hermione saw the washroom door start to open before it slammed shut again.  
"Luna." Hermione said only a tiny bit forcefully, and her Daughter looked up to her and Hermione saw the true confusion in her innocent eyes.

It took another fifteen minutes for her to fully explain what her breasts were actually for.  
"Now, we know you were in a big Psionic accident when you were younger, and it stunted your growth, that's why even now you're so short – but the medic is convinced that you will eventually be able to grow your own glands.

Luna nodded.

Harry had by now returned to the table.  
"Now you notice how Daddy has bits I don't?" Luna nodded. "Basically in order for a female to have a baby, Daddy has to put his bit in my bit, and his seed gets squirted in me – remember what the book said. You need a seed _and_ an egg. Well that's how the seed gets to the egg."

Luna frowned.  
"That's squicky." She said bluntly and Harry had to flee once more, this time the quarters entirely as his bellows of laughter echoed down the corridor – Hermione knew why this really got him. Those were the exact same two words _she'd_ used when their Mother had sat Harry and Hermione down for this talk.

"Yes Luna, it's 'Squicky' but that's how it works.  
Now as for why you 'bled' this morning, that was your body getting rid of the old egg and stuff ready for it, that's all." Hermione said.  
"Now that injection makes it so when your egg drops at the beginning of your cycle it'll flush straight out and the other stuff gets taken away and you get rid of it when you go for a wee, that way when you're older, if you decide you want to couple it stops you from making a baby before you're ready."

Luna nodded and hugged Hermione as she spoke.  
"Thanks Mummy, I was still scared about this morning. I'm not now." Luna said causing a smile to form on Hermione's face as she held her daughter close until she fell asleep, looking to the clock she saw it was actually past Luna's bedtime so wasn't surprised.

She drew her wand from the holster she'd made for it in her weapon belt and flicked a preservation charm over the bowls of Pudding.  
Luna could have a bowl for breakfast as a treat in the morning.  
Hermione looked up as their doors opened and Harry came back in with a smile.

"Mother said Like Grandmother, Like Mother, Like daughter. Apparently _she_ said the same to her Mother too." Hermione smiled at this as she stood and took Luna to her room taking off the small weapon belt before putting her to bed, turning on the small nightlight they'd had to install for her before quietly closing the door and turning to Harry, a fire in her eyes as she undid her weapon belt draping it over a chair so she was totally bare and leaned against the wall stretching with her legs crossed, and arms above her head crossing at the wrist.

"Would you like to play with my _pillows_ 'Mate of mine." She said huskily, the way she felt right now she didn't think she'd need to couple to reach her peak, she watched as Harry's eyes darkened with desire. She was going to enjoy this…

Three weeks on and Hermione was in the washroom looking in the mirror, a tiny bit of regret showing in her eyes, the handprint from where Harry had slapped her breast while coupling three weeks ago had completely faded.

She shrugged and smiled, knowing he'd temporarily mark her again someday, until then she'd just enjoy their times coupling.  
Leaning on the counter as she finished her morning wash she grinned goofily in the mirror, whether harsh and dominating, or slow and caring, Harry always made sure she was satisfied. It was wonderful.

And now they had their little ray of Moonlight, Hermione turned her head to look out the door to see Luna practicing her knife throwing with a frown of concentration on her little features  
She still succumbed to the tears of loss every so often, but that was to be expected after finding out your Birth Father had been murdered, but overall she'd bounced back with the heart of a Huntress.

In her desire to please her new parents Luna had rapidly rose to the top of her class in defence combat, and started to be called upon to help the struggling younglings. Her blade work was in a class of its own – according to the defence master, if it had a blade – Luna could use it.

She moved to stand by the door to watch and was proud of what she saw. Luna had worked so hard that although left-side dominant, when it came to the thrown blade it mattered not.  
Luna's look of disappointment when her fifteen minute alarm sounded was priceless; she hated to stop blade practice.

Hermione waited until she'd put her blade away before sneaking up behind Luna and swooping her up to squeals and giggles of laughter as she flew towards the ceiling coming back down into Hermione's arms.  
Harry walked in a screen-comp in his hand to the scene and broke out into his own grin as he came over to give them both a kiss on the cheek before Hermione set Luna down.

"Alright, I let you do your Blade practice before your morning shower today, go on." Hermione said.  
"Okay mummy." Luna said heading back to her room as Harry's arms came around Hermione and she leaned back into his chest.

"However did we get along without her?" Harry asked kissing her temple.  
"I don't know, I wish the circumstances were different with how we found her, but I wouldn't trade her for the universe."  
Harry's approving growl reached her ear as his arms tightened a little before one hand came up to cup the breast that had been injured in the that horrible battle, gently stroking the skin as he spoke.

"I know we were coupling hard not a couple of days later, but seriously, how are your injuries?" he asked concernedly. Hermione didn't answer with words at first, just twisted her head up to kiss his jawline as she spoke.

"It's Saturday, as soon as Luna's at morning Defence, I'll show you how they are – in the spar pit."  
Harry snorted still stroking her breast as he did, She found it soothing how he would do that.  
"Well if you can throw down the challenge like that let's see how slow you've gotten." He said with a little laugh as his arms dropped from about her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this before hearing a frustrated screech coming from Luna's room.  
"I think someone needs help with their braid again." Hermione laughed walking to the room as Harry sat to read his Screen-Comp.

Going in Hermione had to stop and slowly walk back out so she wasn't seen at first hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her giggles as she ran for the Picture-Maker before returning to the room ignoring Harry's raised eyebrow before sneaking up on Luna and suddenly standing behind her taking the picture.

When it took you saw her looking with a frown and adorable pout into the mirror, while her hair was sticking up everywhere as if she'd had a power current go through her, in the mirror background was Hermione holding the picture-maker.  
"Mummy what am I doing wroooong!" Luna said frustratedly.

Hermione stood behind Luna taking the brush and gently pulling it through her hair with a smile.  
"You aren't doing anything _wrong_ Luna. Remember I tell you every time. You just need to take the time to do it right." Luna pouted in the mirror again as she spoke.  
"But why?" Hermione forced herself not to laugh even though she did smile as she answered.  
"Because if you don't your hair sticks out everywhere." Hermione answered using this morning's latest attempt as a lesson.

Luna huffed and sat there while Hermione finished tying the long braid.  
"Do you want it left down or a crown today?" Hermione asked her.  
"A crown! The Duel Master said we were doing throws today!" Luna said with an exited smile.  
Hermione forced herself not to laugh again and carefully wrapped the braid about Luna's head before pinning it in place with a short thin needle-sharp diamond topped stiletto. It went with the two small wrist-blades and throwing star, all diamond edged, that had been a present from the four Yautja Hunters who she'd given thank you cards too.

They had her medallions embedded into their armours and were now regular visitors to their quarters and Luna had adopted them as 'Uncles' Hermione had been there the first couple of visits to be sure they taught her properly about the blades so she wouldn't hurt herself with them, but just as the defence master had said, if it has a blade, she can use it.

Hermione had the odd thought of what would her own birth parents think that she now refused any sort of jewellery unless it was also a weapon? From what father told her, her Dad being a warrior himself would have approved, while her Mum would have shook her head and given her a smile of humouring the deranged but accepted it.

Hermione checked one last time that the braid would only uncurl if Luna pulled the stiletto out herself.  
"There all done." Hermione said and Luna turned in her seat to look up to her mother, before her silver eyes dimmed a little and she lifted her hand, her forefinger tracing the inside of Hermione's breast along the hardly visible scar.

Hermione saw a tear slide from Luna's face before she suddenly shot forwards head against Hermione's stomach as her arms wrapped tightly about her, her little shoulders shaking.  
"Hey Shh, it's alright, I'm here." Hermione said quietly her arms coming down to gently rest on Luna's back.  
This happened sometimes – something would remind Luna of how she nearly lost her Mother and it would trigger the memory of watching her Birth Mother die.

Hermione carefully knelt down in front of Luna holding her as she had her little cry.  
Once done Luna pulled back and tried to say sorry.  
"Hey," Hermione said, gently cradling Luna's face in her hands, brushing the tears away with her thumbs.  
" _Never_ apologise for having feelings. They make you who you are."

Luna slowly nodded before asking a small question.  
"But how do you cope in a fight then?" Hermione closed her eyes a second as she ordered her thoughts.  
"Babygirl, I hope you never have to use the trick. But some hunters and huntresses, because they feel as strongly as they do, have to learn how to enter 'The Now.' What that does, is suppress any emotion, purges it from our system we are literally just a killer in metal – that is the downside, while in battle we do not feel. But it is also what makes us the most feared in battle, we can and do see horrible things and it doesn't bother us while we're fighting. Once the battle is finished we allow ourselves to slip out of the Now and can feel again."

"You're not a Killer mummy. You're a Huntress, My Mummy and the bestest one I could ask for." Hermione had to smile and pulled Luna into a hug so she wouldn't see the tears of happiness building in her amber eyes.

She would stay here in a hug for a bit before breakfast and Uncle J'Teth came to take Luna to the Defence Class.

-0-

Five days on and Na'Leth stared at the scan in shock before letting out a bellow of Laughter, he needed to confirm this for himself and teleported to the surface, waiting outside the Gargoyle for Dumbledore to open up.

A few minutes later and Dumbledore appeared from a corridor and walked up.  
"Ah my wards told me I had a visitor. What can I do for you old friend?"  
Still half an hour on trying to suppress his mirth Na'Leth spoke.

"My ship does routine scans of the area on my son's orders since the Horde attack."  
Dumbledore nodded his face darkening at that, they still hadn't found who had led them here, and they _were_ led. It was frustrating to him, Amelia and the Yautja.

"We picked up four flying fire-breaths had been moved in to the area, and a stadium being built…" Dumbledore nodded.  
"Yes, four nesting mothers to be precise." At that Na'Leth lost all mirth.  
"Hunters Assistant what is their purpose here." He demanded stopping to look in Dumbledore's eyes.  
"Ah, on the day of the task, a fake egg is to be placed in their clutch, the champions task is to remove the egg."

"Tell me, are you really, _really_ stupid enough to put the real youngling eggs where the fight will be or will they be fakes on the day?" He growled.  
Dumbledore's embarrassed face said it all.

"I need to go and make some arrangements!" Dumbledore said before hurrying away.  
"Stupid, idiotic, moronic, two chit, brainless fools" Na'Leth muttered signalling the recall to the ship.  
At least he'd stopped a near disaster he thought. He still had to laugh though – one of Harry's first trophies had been a winged fire-breather. If he took another the Clan would be make sure the eggs were properly cared for, even if they had to be relocated to Dragnar.

-0-

The morning of the task Harry had woken early, and looked across the bed to see his LifeMate lay legs wide open in her sleep and smiled, he hadn't woken her this way in a while…

Harry got up off the bed leaving a happy, grinning and sated LifeMate to her after-nap. She on rare occasions did this after a satisfying coupling, just wanting to relish in the pleasure she was in.

He had finished his shower and morning ablutions when she finally staggered in and groaned at him.  
"You haven't made me stagger in months. Why not?" She finished poking him in the chest. He smiled taking her finger and kissing the tip as he answered.  
"It wouldn't be special then," He finished walking out to her muttered "oooh that male!" and chuckled.

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his head forwards so his long thin brads fell forwards as he started checking them.  
He found three that needed re-doing and grunted in annoyance before starting. Ten minutes later and he felt the bed shift behind him as Hermione's voice came to his ear.  
"Here let me help." She said, kissing the nape of his neck before taking the one frayed braid and working on it while he did the other.

Once done he twisted around and seeing she'd sat up on her knees to help cheekily kissed her nipple in thanks.  
"Hey, behave." Hermione said checking the rest of his braids for any missed.  
Waiting until she pronounced herself satisfied he offered to help her check hers.  
"No it's alright, I did them last night while you were on duty." Harry nodded.

"Okay now as we've got the task today I've been 'invited' to attend breakfast on the surface. I agreed on the condition you and Luna were allowed too." Hermione nodded.  
"Okay, I'll get Luna into her Armour after her morning shower." Hermione said. Harry nodded heading over to his Armour cupboard and pulling his out and suiting up while Hermione did the same in her new set, the old having been totalled in the horde attack.

"Did you know Father's let all the clans in range know about this tournament you're in? The Council managed to get their own representative on the judging panel." Hermione told him as he turned back to see her struggling with her torso-piece.  
He walked over and helped her pull it down and lock it as he answered.  
"No I didn't, thanks for the warning." He said.

Hermione nodded as she pulled her braids into the restraining band for in a helmet.  
"Yes so remember – you'll lose points if you use your guns unless there's no other option." Harry nodded.  
"Well I won't be using psionic's as we've just finished 'first years' course. " He said sitting down at the table while Hermione finished apart from gauntlets and helmet.

"Good idea." She said. "Now, here's the reports on what the scans picked up again." She passed him the screen-comp as she walked away before calling over her shoulder.  
"And don't forget your stim-pak this time!"

Harry cursed as he went back to his Armour Cupboard He had forgotten it.

-0-

Hermione walked into Luna's room to see the bed empty and could hear Luna's shower going so went over to the small cupboard and took Luna's Armour out laying it out along the bed before going to the little table and seeing Luna's latest written assignment on potions, what concerned Hermione however were what were obvious tear stains near the bottom of the assignment.

Picking it up Hermione started to read the notes left by the Potions Master. The further she read the more her rage broiled over.

 _Pathetic, your descriptions of the interactions of the various ingredients are barely legible, losing your memory or family is no excuse for such shoddy work; the dunderheads I normally teach could do better. You must improve on this, should your next assignment be as scatter-brained I will have no recourse but to fail you._

 _Then again without a decent father figure I cannot say I'm surprised. Your lack of having a decent person in capacity of motherhood also shines through in your actions in class._

 _One final point I should make – tattle-tales_ _always_ _get failed in my class._

"Royal Hunter First Class I claim trial by combat to defend my Daughters Honour!" Hermione called out the room, summoning Harry in his official capacity as a ranking member of the Justice Clan.

Harry soon came running and Hermione felt the parchment taken from her trembling hands before his own harsh breaths could be heard.  
"I cannot be impartial in this. I will take it to Father." He said quietly. As he did Hermione quickly went through the stacks of Luna's completed assignments glad of her Daughters organisation skills, every assignment but the potions ones were all O+ while Potions were always A-.

Her and Harry's assignments from the dour man were always marked appropriately, but reading Luna's quickly she saw they too were all O+ work.  
Every assignment had the feedback note berating her. No wonder she hated it.  
That most of the notes were all attacking her father as the 'Potter Brat.'

Hermione easily understood why Snape had targeted Luna. Had he targeted her or Harry he knew that not only would they retaliate and defend themselves from him, but they also had the skills to back their claims up.

He didn't realise though just how close family were to Yautja, to attack a Daughter is the same as attacking the parent.  
"No no no, now I'll never pass!" Luna cried from across the room looking at Hermione's hands horrified.  
Hermione set the essays down and went over to Luna and quietly spoke to Luna.

"Luna you are _my_ daughter correct?" Luna slowly nodded.  
"Those notes that man left you were an attack on you – among Yautja to attack the Youngling is the same as attacking the parent. I am going to see to it another Potions Master gets summoned to re-read your assignments, and give you the correct grade, be that a T through to O+.  
 _That_ man has taught his last potions class to our _family_." Hermione stressed.

"R – really? I – I don't have to face him a – again?" Luna asked, the desperate plea in her eyes could not go unanswered.  
"Really." Hermione said kissing Luna on the forehead. "Now come on. We need to get you suited up too. We're having breakfast down on the surface today, and then we get to watch Daddy beat up a dragon." Luna's wide smile at her words helped Hermione to settle, she hated to see her daughter sad. Worse though was finding out her Daughter had been crying and didn't think she could go to her Mother because every note had the 'Tattle-Tale' warning, and with Luna's drive to make her parent's proud, she wouldn't do _anything_ to jeopardise her passing a course.

Hermione had just finished getting Luna into her armour, when a roar of anger echoed throughout the ship.  
"Oopsie. I think that Potions Master Snape made Granddad mad." Hermione sing songed as she pulled Luna's hair out the armour and into a simple twist, while Luna giggled.  
"does that mean he's going to get told off." Luna asked with complete innocence.

It was lucky she wasn't looking at Hermione's face for a second as the darker traits of the Yautja psyche she had been raised with flashed across her features. This was the side that could hold a happy go-luck conversation with someone as they removed that self-same persons ribs, the same person, who before they returned to earth had three cycles ago sung a little Yautja ditty as she was removing a rogue's limbs with drips of Xenomorph acid – all the while apologising for going too fast.

If normal Humans had seen this side of a Yautja, every time one was spotted they would run screaming in terror.  
Hermione quickly forced her face back to her happy smile as she answered.  
"Yes, I think he will, Granddad might decide to do the telling off personally." Hermione said kneeling down in front of Luna and poked her on the nose when the girl turned around.

"But don't you worry, you won't ever have to worry about him again." Hermione said with a smile, to Luna it was a smile of reassurance, should a Yautja see it, they would have felt sorry for whoever had gotten on the wrong side of Hermione.

Down on the planet a greasy haired, dour faced hook-nosed Potions master had an ominous sense of foreboding.

"Now, get your gauntlets on, we're going down by Pod today." Hermione said hooking Luna's helmet on the catch that was on her belt for it. Luna nodded pulling the armoured gloves on before slipping her small hand into Hermione's and following her to the Shuttle-Pod bay where Harry and her Grand Parents were waiting.

"Daughter," Na'Leth started, "I have considered your plea and my decision is that you may challenge him to Incapacitation by Injury." Hermione nodded a feral grin on her face before she hugged her parents before pulling back as Qu'Illaa addressed Harry.  
"Go, eat hearty, and bring home a Trophy." Harry nodded before turning to lead Luna and Hermione into the pod.

It was only a short flight as they landed and Hermione soon had Luna's hand in hers again when Luna seemed to stop at the edge of the door.  
"Babygirl?" Hermione said looking down to Luna.  
"I forgot my potions assignment. He said as I was going to be here anyway to bring it." Hermione's brow creased in a frown before she crouched down, hands holding Luna's arms as she looked at her.

"Look, if he tries _anything_ today, I will stop him. I promise. All you need to do is stay in sight of me or Harry okay?" Luna nodded and Hermione stood catching Harrys face as she did and wondered if Snape knew the trouble he was in.

They stepped into the great hall and all noise at breakfast stilled as the three armoured ones headed up to the Head Table.  
"Headmaster, as Phoenix House does not have a House Table I request permission for us to join my Daughters house table for breakfast." Harry said to which Dumbledore nodded.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were soon sat and had their food plated up as a girl opposite them with long flowing blond hair and blue eyes wearing the uniform of a different school started to speak.  
"Tell me, 'Ow may I address 'ou? Do 'ou use your namez or titlez?" Hermione inclined her head at the polite question as Harry answered.  
"We tend to go by names in a social situation like this, so here I'm Harry, this is my LifeMate Hermione, and our Daughter Luna. In a formal or formal social situation however we would use Titles. Mine is Hunter Shock Bolt or Royal Hunter, Hermione's is Huntress Deadly Beauty or Royal Huntress depending on how formal you want to be. Luna hasn't got her appellation yet, as by our customs she is still a youngling." The blond nodded.

"Zank 'ou. My name iz Fleur DeLacour, please call me Fleur. If 'ou 'ave to be Formal it iz Miss DeLacour." Harry nodded and took a forkful of food as she continued. "If 'ou don't mind me asking, 'ow iz it zat can fight like 'ou do in zat? I waz in ze castle and saw ze battle. It looks 'eavy?" Hermione chuckled as Harry nodded to her as his mouth was full so she quickly twisted her gauntlet off and held it up.

"Tell me, all the metal there, you'd say that was pretty heavy yes?" Fleur nodded and Hermione held it out to her.  
She reached across to hold it and her eyes widened. "Merde! It doez not weigh a zing!"  
Hermione smiled as she took her gauntlet back and spoke.  
"Think Fleur – we Yautja are Hunters, we hunt many different types of prey in many different environments. To do that we need to move fast, our armour reflects that. It's fast, and strong – for which I owe my life to." Hermione said her eyes darkening as she remembered the spike hitting her.

"'Ou do?" Hermione nodded as she took a sip before continuing.  
"You saw the battle." Nod. "I was one of the warriors that dropped in from the sky." Fleur's eyes widened.  
"Vraiment! Zat waz ze bravest zing I 'ave ever zeen! 'Ou all dropped in and were 'itting zem wiz zose boltz from 'our shoulderz before 'ou landed! Even zen, 'ou landed and 'ou were all fighting wiz no 'ezitation! Zat waz until zat one warrior got stabbed all ze way through-" Fleur was interrupted then by a choked sob coming from Luna.

Hermione shot Fleur a glare before she quickly put her utensils down and pulled Luna into her lap.

"Hey, hey it's alright. I'm here, remember this morning? It only left a tiny scar." Luna nodded not aware of the scene being caused as she was too busy hugging Hermione.  
"Zat waz 'ou?" Fleur asked quietly. Hermione gave a small nod as she held the crying blond, Harry had moved up and was holding her hand.

"All the way through?" Luna asked her eyes streaming.  
"No babygirl." Hermione said before glaring at Fleur daring her to contradict her, Fleur chose to stay shut up.  
"It only hurt a little and then I was asleep for a while. Then I had to wake up so I could see you when Daddy brought you."

"But why does it have to be you!" Luna sobbed.  
Hermione didn't answer just stood settling Luna on her hip leaning to Harry and whispering for him to stay here, just before she turned to leave she heard Fleur speak quietly.  
"I am zorry, I did not mean to upzet 'our daughter." Hermione looked over to the blond who had unshed tears in her eyes. Hermione gave a small smile and nod before walking out the room and sitting with Luna on a bench out in the corridor.

"Hey, what's caused this? You know I'm fine." She asked Luna as the sobs settled to small sniffles.  
"Sorry, while we were in there the Potions Master was staring at me, it scared me, an then I heard how bad you were hurt."  
Hermione leaned forwards and gently kissed her temple before settling back. The best thing she could do for Luna was hold her at the minute.

A few minutes Later Hermione looked down to the still sad looking girl and spoke.  
"Luna, are you going to be okay watching Daddy today." Luna gave a tiny nod as she answered, a tiny light in her eyes.  
"When it's one thing I'm okay – it's when I know you're going to face lots. When you le … left me before." Hermione closed her eyes swallowing back her tears at this. "We looked out the window – did you know yours and Daddy's were the only silver armours to leave that way. I screamed for you to come back." Hermione couldn't hold the few tears that slid down, she didn't even notice another woman sitting on the bench.  
"When I saw how many were going I knew it must be bad. And you were hurt."

"Yes your mummy was hurt – but from what I saw, that's what she's been trained for." Hermione's eyes snapped open to see a plump red haired lady sitting there looking to Luna.

"m – Mrs Weasley?" Luna asked.  
"Yes dear." The woman answered. "Y – you saw it too?" The woman nodded.  
"I did, I was here as my twins had got in trouble again when the wards locked down, the Professors were organising a safe place as somehow the Floo, Portkeys and Apparition all stopped. Then they dropped in. I tell you Luna, I didn't think I'd seen anything so brave. Normally I'd question one so young adopting you – but your new mummy is one of the bravest people I've seen, do you know why?"  
Luna nodded a little as she answered. "She hunts the bad people."

Mrs Weasley glanced to Hermione who for a moment let the Huntress show in her eyes as she nodded.  
The red head nodded as she continued.  
"Not just that Luna – from what I understand she jumped from very high, into an unknown how bad a situation was, and risked her life for people she didn't even know, and for that," Mrs Weasley looked to Hermione now "I will always be grateful – that's twice now you've saved my children's lives, once on the train, and then that day."

"It's just my job Mrs Weasley." Hermione said quietly, silently thanking the woman as Luna had managed to calm down.  
Mrs Weasley shook her head.  
"No, a job is a banker or a someone who works in a shop. You dear have a calling, it's one I saw in others back in the war. You have the heart of a protector." Hermione smiled and shrugged careful not to dislodge Luna.  
"I am Yautja." To her that summed it all up.

Mrs Weasley just smiled and carefully stood with her parting comments.  
"Whatever you are at heart, I'm glad you were here." Before heading back into the great hall.  
"Hey want to finish breakfast or stay here until Daddy comes out?"

"I want Daddy." Hermione had a sad smile on her face at the quiet tone Luna used. She didn't want Daddy, she was desperate for one of his hugs, to be told everything would be okay.  
Hermione stood and made her way back inside to where Harry was still sat talking to Fleur and two others.  
Going up she passed Luna over to Harry.

"Someone wants a hug off Daddy." She said.  
"Come here little Huntress." Harry said as he settled Luna on his lap, his arm as a backrest with her facing away from the staff table.  
"Luna I want you to meet my new friends – they're also who I'm competing against – you've already met Fleur," His voice dropped to a loud whisper. "She wants to know if she can have a hug too, she's really sorry she upset you." Although now gone very shy, Luna gave a tiny nod.

Being sat at the end of the table it was easy for her to come around the table and Luna leaned away from Harry to give her a hug.  
"Zank 'ou and I am zorry." Fleur said.  
Luna didn't answer but gave a little nod pulling back and trying to hide in Harry's braids as he continued.

"The grumpy looking man there." Luna giggled when the man crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the description given. "Is Viktor Krum. He's the champion for Durmstrang Institute for Magic." Luna gave a tiny wave as Krum smiled back.  
"And the last is."  
"Cedric Diggory," Luna interrupted quietly. "Every girls crush – except me." Harry had to laugh at Cedric's non-plussed face at this.

"Any way" Harry said as he was talking to Luna before she suddenly flinched and really did hide behind Harry this time as a girl with long black hair and almond eyes slid into the seat next to Cedric.  
Hermione who was sat close enough to hear what Luna was muttering soon had her eating knife bent at a 90 degree angle.

"I'm not loony, only been here a week, not loony, snorkaks real, not loony"  
"Babygirl," Hermione whispered, getting sick of people here upsetting her Daughter.  
"Who called you that ." Luna shook her head. "Can't tell, made me swear, can't say."  
"Babygirl – do you mean to tell me, in your first week here, someone forced you to Vow never to say it was them bullying you?" Luna gave a tiny nod as the new girl's face lost all colour.

Hermione saw this and instantly shot at her.  
"Was it you?" The girl was staring in horror now, horror at the pain promised in those hard ambers.  
"Cho?" Cedric asked. Cho looked over to see his face, it had an expression he'd never aimed her way before. He was angry.

"B – but – s – snokaks – really?" Cho tried to bluster jumping out her skin as a deadly serrated knife embedded in the table in front of her.  
"Did. You. Force. My. Daughter. Into. A. Vow." Hermione enunciated.  
Swallowing Cho nodded. "Release her." Cedric said angrily before Hermione could, which was an achievement.

"But – she was – stories –"  
"Were those black things on the train 'Stories?" Hermione growled as she stalked around the table, drawing another dagger.  
"Were those we fought last month stories?" she was now towering over the dark haired Asian girl.  
"release her, from ANY and ALL Vows you forced." The girl trembled as she looked again.  
"B – but it's j – jus _Loony!"_  
"Wrong answer!" Hermione said lifting the girl by the throat and slamming her into the table.

"You are threatening a Yautja's Youngling! And youngling or no this is the one time where Yautja do hurt a Youngling – to save the life of their own!" Hermione said lifting her blade.  
"There are two ways out of a Vow I've read, one – you release them, or two – death." Hermione held the blade up to show the now terrified girl as the smell of urine hit Hermione's nose.

"What is the meaning of thi-" Snape had come down, closely followed by Dumbledore, who had seen and heard everything.  
"Severus! Hold your tongue if you wish to live!" Dumbledore snapped. "They are here as Yautja! They were raised Yautja, if you interfere you are helping harm a Yautja's Youngling, do that physically or emotionally and your life is almost certainly forfeit unless you can undo the harm."

Still holding Cho down and not batting an eyelid she pointed her dagger at Snape.  
"I'll deal with your actions to my Daughter next. Do _NOT_ make me Hunt you."  
"Oh Severus…" She heard Dumbledore sigh.

Looking back to the slightly blue Cho due to partial choking she set the point of her blade at the girls' chest.  
"It's simple. I'm going to start pushing this knife down. Slowly. If you release her before it reaches your heart I'll stop. If you don't your Heart will be pierced and you'll die. Then she'll be released.

She started to press down and the blade had barely pierced the skin before Cho's panicked voice shouted out. "I CHO CHANG RELEASE LUNA LOVEGOOD OF ALL VOWS MADE TO ME!" Hermione hadn't stopped as there were the final words needed. Cho's eyes widened before she screamed. "ITA ERIT ITA ERT ITA FUCKING ERIT!" Hermione's hand stopped as Luna was surrounded by a white glow before it faded and she nodded to Hermione who withdrew her blade.

Looking around the hall she saw them all looking to her as if she were some crazed individual, all except the parents that is.  
"What? She threatened my Daughter." Hermione said, and understanding entered the rest.

Turning to the Potions Master she pointed her blade at him.  
"You, you attacked her – not physically, but you did everything you could to harm her emotions, attacking the memories of her lost parents, Attacking her current, attacking her confidence.  
I will have my price in blood. She said stalking forwards, the potions master retreating.

I challenge you to a duel, the first to lose consciousness from their injuries, any weapons allowed, the penalty for denial is Yautja justice to be served when you least expect it."  
Snape gulped before he nodded.  
"I Accept – Reducto!" He fired the blasting curse and it impacted Hermione's armour sending her flying down the length of the hall.  
"MUMMYYYYYYY!" Hermione heard Luna's scream as she flew, twisting to land on her feet, in a her fighting crouch as she looked up her amber eyes flaming with rage.

He had used a curse that had she dodged could have killed the youngling behind her, that had been the reason she had chosen to take the blast, knowing her armour could stand a lot worse. She looked to see his sallow face had lost all colour at her surviving the close range curse. Faster than most could see, Hermione's wrist flicked three times.

Shooting out from where they were stored in the wrist blade sheath were her Shuriken, she started to run the length of the hall, sending her blade spinning end over end, spinning out the way of another curse and sending a spike. All of this happened in the time it took for Snape to send that one spell before he crumpled bleeding from multiple places, he looked up just in time to receive her boot to his face sending him backwards as a second kick to his chest sent him careening into the staff table before Hermione ran up embedding her swords in his shoulders forcing him back and 'nailing' him to the table as he screamed in agony.

Hermione's wrist blades slashed down his arms and her eyes focused on his arm a second as she saw the tattoo.  
Thinking quickly because she now knew they needed to interrogate him she flicked a blade closed so with one punch rendered him unconscious before ripping her swords free and flicking the blood from them and putting them away, ignoring the blood splashing onto her face.

The entire fight beginning to end had lasted 45 seconds.

Hermione turned at the sound of running feet knowing it would be Luna.  
*Clang* Hermione's armour rang as Luna impacted her.  
"Mummy! Are you okay, you're not hurt, please are you okay!" Luna babbled.  
Hermione nodded and the hall were treated to the two extremes of the Yautja there, the brutality to those who harmed family, to the care shown to their own as a blood spattered Hermione gently kissed Luna's forehead before she spoke.

"I'm fine babygirl, he's not but I'm fine." She nodded permission for the nurse to start her work as Luna hugged Hermione tight as she lifted her and went to sit back down carrying on her breakfast with her daughter in her arms.

Looking up she saw the slightly queasy face of Fleur.  
"What? I'm hungry."  
"'Ou ztill 'av iz blood on 'our face and 'andz!" Hermione shrugged. "It's only blood, it's not like I eviscerated him." Hermione said leaving the heavily implied ' _yet_ ' there.

"And that is why I don't argue with my LifeMate." Harry said.  
The nervous laughter rippling out seemed to be the break needed as the nurse approached.  
"Err – h – here are your weapons." She said holding a tray out.  
"Thanks." Hermione said taking it before sitting there and eating her breakfast while Luna calmly cleaned the blood off her blades for her.

It was certainly not a sight those who knew Luna before would ever dream of seeing, and the other two who had made her take Vows quietly released her of them. Hermione hid the tiny smile as she caught the brief psionic flashes.

"Err mummy?" Luna held up a blade that had a hollow section along the centre of the blade – in it was a bit of bone.  
"Oh all you do is get a fork or small stick and poke it out." Hermione said.  
Luna nodded and followed the instructions finishing the last blade as Hermione finished her food.  
it was only moments for her to put them away. Once done she felt a gentle knock on her shoulder and turned to see Mrs Weasley.

"Err dear, I may not approve your methods, but I know a good mother when I see one," Hermione smiled her thanks, not aware just how it would unnerve the Weasley matriarch as she was still blood spattered.  
"But, don't you think you could clean up a bit?" Hermione sighed, didn't humans understand?  
"It's only blood." She said, she would wash in a minute anyway.

"Well yes but the children…" Hermione glanced about to see the nervous looks and sighed.  
"Very well." Hermione sighed getting up, she went to move away when Luna attached herself to her side.  
"You're my bodyguard I take it." Hermione said with a smile as Luna giggling nodded.  
Harry had taken up a conversation with the other champions again as she left, heading to the nearest washroom to clean up properly.

They spent the rest of the day walking the grounds, what Luna didn't realise is that Hermione and Harry were checking the routes out for the extraction.  
Severus Snape due to his tattoo had an appointment in the interrogation chamber.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Luna were led to a tent connected to a stadium by Dumbledore where he stopped outside it and turned to the three.  
"Harry, this is the Champions tent, only you may go in."  
"No." Harry said and saw the other families of the champions starting to walk away before going up to them.  
"I am not being parted from my family until it is time for me to face my task. I don't think yours would want to wait alone either." Harry said leading them back in ignoring Dumbledore's protestations.

Once in he settled with Luna on his lap and Hermione at his side as they spoke quietly.  
He looked about and each of the champions nodded at him in thanks when *FLASH*  
Luna was suddenly hidden behind Harry and Hermione as they had swords drawn aimed at the photographer who had just popped out of a cupboard.

"Hermione." Harry said and the Huntress nodded, stalking over to the pasty faced man grabbing his camera from him.  
"I know a picture-maker when I see one." Hermione said sweetly, "tell me, how do I get rid of the pictures?" The photographer shook his head in refusal.

"Okay." Hermione said, this time in a voice of steel as she threw the camera over her shoulder.  
Harry's sword flashed in the light and the camera fell to the ground in two separate pieces.  
"Hey! Do you know how much that cost?!" The cameraman sputtered.  
Harry looked at him as he spoke.  
"Nope – don't care either. I didn't see you with any family earlier – is he with any of you?" Harry asked the others only to get denials from everyone.  
"Ah, you see this is the Champions and their family's tent. There's the door. Use it or be thrown out of it.  
"But what about my cam-" He started as Harry sighed. "Royal Huntress." A gauntleted hand landed on the man's shoulder and the last they saw of him he was flying backwards.

"Zat waz mozt impezzive." An accented voice came from an older gentleman near Fleur.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders as he sheathed his blade.  
"Not really, the Yautja don't have time for fools. Fools get you killed." He said.  
"See papa, I told 'ou 'ow 'e would react to a zreat. Ze zreat would be dealt wiz." Fleur said to the man.  
He walked over to Harry and held out his hand.  
"Jean-Claude DeLacour. May I take zis opportunity to zank 'ou for zaving my Daughterz livez last month." Harry took his hand but shook his head as he spoke.

"Don't thank me sir, offer up you thanks to those who fell to the Long Sleep. They are the true heroes of that day. I saw at least five fall that day that I might stand here today. One torn apart no further from me than where you stand now." He said quietly.  
The man's eyes seemed to darken as he spoke.

"Mr Potter – 'Ow old would 'ou say I am?" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow and answered.  
"I would say 40 cycles." The man shook his head and spoke.  
"Non, I am 90 – I 'av zeen war and I 'ave zeen death." Harry looked at him and for a second saw a warrior within as the man continued.  
"I 'ave zeen what it doez to mozt men, zo believe me when I say zis, yez zose fallen are 'eroes, but zo are you, wizout you, I would not 'ave my daughterz ztill. Zo Thank 'ou." Harry nodded. Thanks from a fellow warrior he could accept.

"Isn't this cosy." A sugary sweet voice said suddenly from the corner where no-one had been before, impossible to get to without coming in the door. So Harry reacted to the seeming threat, he leapt across the tent, had his hand around the woman's throat and her pinned to the ground in less than a second.

"How did you get in. Who are you." He demanded of the pale faced woman.  
"That's Rita Skeeter. She's a … reporter." Harry nodded to Cedric's words before he spoke.  
"Why did you hesitate?" Harry asked. "Well, most of her articles, they're half-truths or quotes taken out of context. She seems to live on making people's lives hell."  
"Well she won't write about me then. Will you." Harry said his blade held over her eye as she shook her head.  
"Now, I am a Hunter, therefore I always monitor entrances and exits. How did you get in. Because I know if I missed you my LifeMate would have spotted you, so…"

It was to this standoff that a man wearing a faded black and yellow striped top entered.  
"Well helloooohh my…" He said looking around before fixing a grin and starting to talk again.  
"Well, shall we get on with the task?" He asked, "Miss Skeeter here…"  
"Was just about to tell my Daddy how she snuck in here!" Luna piped up.  
The man looked at her and blinked a moment before speaking again, without thinking.  
"Hush little girl the aduuuaaaaiiiiiiieeeeee!" His high pitched squeal might have had something to do with Hermione now having his arm twisted painfully up his back as Harry heard her speaking.

"Only I'm allowed to tell my Daughter to shush, now I think you owe her an apology." Hermione growled.  
"Sorry I'm sorry! Sorry!" Hermione let him go and moved around as she spoke.  
"For the record my Daughter was right. Miss Skeeter here was about to explain how she snuck past us to appear in the corner unannounced."

Through it all Harry had kept his hand still as rock as he waited, he decided to push things a bit and started lowering the blade until it hit the glasses and he continued, causing them to crack.

"WAIT!" Harry stopped.  
"I – I'm a b – beetle a – animagus!" She squawked out.  
"Good lord! Really?" The strange man said.  
"Oh be quiet." Harry snapped at him before looking to the elder DeLacour who was glaring at the woman in fury.  
"Zat iz 'ow 'ou get ztate zecretz and report zem?!" Rita nodded.  
"Keep 'er zere!" he said before storming from the tent.  
"Ah maybe we can let her up at lea- shutting up!" The man said, gulping as Harry saw Hermione now in front of him with her dagger drawn. Luna went over to the other side of the tent to sit with Fleur.  
"Can I sit with you. My Parents are working now and I want them to know I'm okay." She said innocently. Harry had to fight not to smile.  
"Of course 'ou can!" Fleur said.

The tent opened again as two men in a red type of uniform and Mr Delacour walked in and looked down at Skeeter as if the biggest free trophy had been dropped in their lap.  
"Lord Potter, can I ask you to have her stand, if she tries anything please incapacitate her." Rita fainted.

"Or there's that." He said coming over as Harry shifted to put some cuffs on the woman before he and then he and the other red robed man dragged her from the tent.  
Harry sheathed his blade and turned to the idiot as he spoke.  
"Now. Why are you here?" The man swallowed as he held out a bag.

"E – Each champion m – must pick what they a – are to f – face." The man said stuttering as he watched Hermione with her blade.  
"L – Ladies first" He said holding the bag out to Fleur. "Zank 'ou" she said reaching in before letting out a shriek of pain. Hermione's fist slammed into the man's face as Harrys hand clamped about Fleur's flailing arm.

Clamped on the end of her finger nearly biting to the bone was a figurine of a green Flame-Breather.  
"Hermione get the Psionic Healer." Harry ordered as Fleur tried not to let out any more sounds of pain.  
Harry guided her to a seat with her father who was muttering in another language as Hermione came back in with the same nurse who had cared for her after the Battle of the Express.

The man went to go to the nurse first as he demanded she fix his nose before Harry snapped out.  
"Leave him, he's the reason you were summoned." That was enough for Madam Pomfrey.  
She came over ignoring the protesting man, until he tried to grab her in his demands.  
"GET OUT!" She screamed at him after seeing Fleur's hand that Harry was trying to free from the figurine.

"But by dose!" He shouted.  
Hermione sorted the issue and performed a repeat of her action with the photographer as Dumbledore walked in. For an aged man he was sprightly enough.  
"What seems to be the pro – oh MERLIN! Excuse me!" Dumbledore shot out the tent, returning a moment later with the idiot.

Pointing to Fleur's hand as Madam Pomfrey and Harry both worked to remove the figurine that was clamped on tight.  
"Was this your idea?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Bubledore! By dose!" Dumbledore let out a sigh and waved his wand.  
*CRACK* "Aaaieeee!" Bagman screeched before glaring at Dumbledore. "I know there are less painful char aaaahh Dumbledooooore" Bagman turned his complaint into a plea as Hermione started to move towards him.

"Was _that_ your idea?" Hermione demanded of the large man cowering behind Dumbledore.  
"Who did the charms?" Dumbledore asked. "Ah that would be m – me" The man said, causing Dumbledore to sigh.  
"What charms did. You. Use." Dumbledore demanded.  
"Ah the I – imitation and Impervious charms.

"Wait – you used a charm where you tell it to imitate the real thing and then made the figures indestructible! Are you an idiot!" Cedric screamed turning to the bag on the ground he conjured a steel box around it.

"Dumbledore, if you can break the impervious I can get it off." Harry said having managed to wedge the jaw open a little giving Fleur some relief.  
Dumbledore came over and started waving his wand over the figure as the other judges including the Yautja representative came to see what the delay was.  
As Krum explained to the rest Hermione gave a condensed Action Report version to the Yautja.

"There!" Dumbledore said as the figure flashed red. Harry gave his knife a twist and the lower jaw broke away. He gripped the figure just behind the head and carefully prised it off Fleur's finger before slicing his knife down across its neck. If it truly imitated the real thing that should kill it.  
He let out a relieved sigh when it did.

Turning to the judges he spoke.  
"I suggest we ask Fleur to go last instead of first as that figure suggests, but give her the same. That will give the nurse time to properly heal her. Otherwise I would suggest you decide amongst yourselves who goes in what order – it's better than this… idiot's method." Harry indicated towards the man who's fault this was.

Dumbledore and the others nodded.  
"But wait, I've got the figures numbered and everything! Bagman tried to argue before a man with a black bowler hat stepped forwards.  
"See Barty old chap I knew you'd underst-"  
"Bagman – you're fired." Bagman said.  
"Wh – what! You don't have the authority!" Bagman cried.  
"You knowingly caused harm to a champion that could affect the outcome, I'm sure the others would agree?" Crouch countered as he looked around to a sea of nodding heads.  
"There's the exit – use it!" Barty ordered.  
"But – but Bartyyyyyy I'M GOING!" He screamed towards the end and ran as Hermione advanced again, while the rest congregated in the corner talking.

Krum having watched shocked at everything looked bemusedly at Luna.  
"Is it alvays dis mad around your parents?" Luna grinned and nodded to Hermione's chuckles.  
"Don't worry Mr Krum, My LifeMate won't defeat you too badly." Hermione said causing a ripple of laughter in the tent as the Tri-Wizard organisers and judges came back.

"Right. First, Cedric will go, he will face a Peruvian Vipertooth, Then you Mr Krum will get a Ukrainian IronBelly, Mr Potter we've given you the most difficult as Sa'Rulth here says this will be like training for you, so you get the Hungarian Horntail, and finally Miss Delacour, you will face a Welsh Green. Enter at the sound of the cannon blasts."  
They nodded and Harry heard disbelief in the Bulgarian that walked out talking to Sa'Rulth.  
"Training? Really!"

He looked to Fleur where the nurse was still working letting out a couple of curses. Coming over Harry saw the wounds weren't closing.  
"I'm sorry Fleur, if I can't get those wounds closed, I'll have to amputate the end of your finger." The nurse said sadly.  
"NON!" Fleur shouted and Harry sat next to her and spoke.  
"Fleur you weren't here the day my daughter took my LifeMate's mark were you?" The nurse's eyes lit up with a trace of hope.

"Non, but why do 'ou ask zis?" Fleur asked brokenly.  
"Luna." Harry called her getting her attention.  
"Yes Daddy?" Luna said coming over with Hermione.  
"Luna, can you show Fleur here your neck, where you took Mummy's mark?" Luna smiled and turned to show Fleur her neck where the quartered circle with the Yautja 'H' was.  
"For someone to take the mark and be adopted, the parent carves their make in the flesh – carefully. Then they use a cloth with a special healing fluid soaked into it. Luna's marking beginning to end took two minutes. I can get the wounds closed, but you'll be left with some small scars.  
"But I will keep my finger?" Fleur asked to which Harry nodded. "Do eet!" Fleur begged.

Harry ignoring the sound of a cannon and Cedric leaving flipped the box on his vambrace open and pulled a cloth free before wrapping it about Fleur's finger.  
"Right as the wounds were deep keep that there a minute or two okay?" Fleur nodded as the sound of Dumbledore's voice echoed out.  
"Madame Pomfrey to the Medical Tent!" The nurse sighed and headed out.

The cannon sounded again and Krum squared his shoulders.  
"Wait!" Luna called, the little blond running to him and pulled him down by his hand for a quick hug.  
"Good luck." She said, a small smile flit across the Bulgarians face as he answered. "Dank you." Before heading out.

Harry waited a bit and unwrapped Fleur's finger to see it was completely healed apart from the very fine scarring he'd warned her about.  
"Zank 'ou!" She said hugging him.  
Harry smiled. "it's alright. You pay me back by doing well with your Flame-Breather okay." Fleur nodded and Harry saw her father nod in approval. Harry heard the announcer say Krum had finished so pulled on his gauntlets and stood going over to Hermione and giving her a quick but heart-felt kiss before kneeling down to give Luna a hug.

"Okay, do you want to wait here, or go and watch Daddy beat up the mean Flame-Breather?" Harry said.  
"I want to watch!" Luna said.  
"Okay, you and mummy go and get a good view." Harry said with a smile before kissing her on the forehead and watching as they left.

"'Ou are a good Fazzer to 'er." Fleur said quietly. Harry gave a small smile.  
"I try, I've failed a couple of things and left Hermione without back-up a couple of times. Remind me to tell you about our 'talk' to her about the differences between Males and Females. I fled the room laughing at some of the things Luna said." Harry finished with a grin, he pulled his helmet on locking it in place as he set it to automatically scan weak points and feed to him.

"10 to 1 My Daddy will beat this dragon up without magic! Umm how do I stop this loud charm mummy?" Luna's voice rang out suddenly and Harry laughed at Fleur's Horrified face even as she looked at him as if he was demented for laughing.

*BOOM*

Harry ran forwards into the arena his sword drawn.

-0-

Luna sat with her Mummy and saw the handlers brining out a big dragon and looked to her mummy and saw her cheeks flushed as her eyes seemed to gleam with an inner fire, Luna pulled her hand slightly to get her attention.  
"Mummy, can I place bets on Daddy to win without Magic?" Her mummy nodded with a gleam in her eye as she said this, before leaning down and whispering in her ear.  
"Offer 10 to One odds – even better, remember the loud voice charm Blade master Flitwick taught you?"

Luna grinned and pointed her wand to her throat.  
"Sonorous. 10 to 1 My Daddy will beat this dragon up without magic! Umm how do I stop this loud charm mummy?" Luna asked realising that she'd not learnt that. Fortunately her Mummy had learnt it and a smiling Mummy who flicked her wand muttering.  
"Quietus" Even as Luna got pieces of parchment flying to her from all over the stands with takers on the bet.

Luna watched as the Cannon sounded and Her Daddy ran in to the Stadium leaping into the air to come to land on a higher peaked rock to look at the dragon.  
Luna looked again to it and felt a bit sorry for the beast, but she knew her Daddy could do this.

She saw as he threw himself down and started circling around, a ready posture before he let out a loud growl that was a challenge in any language, and the dragon answered. Luna watched as her Daddy leapt over the flames letting fly with an explosive throwing star. It embedded in the ground under the dragon before exploding in a cloud of smoke obscuring the Dragons head.

Luna saw she was sat next to a man who was writing what looked to be an article for a paper and tugged on his sleeve.  
"That's my Daddy! He beat up the bad things attacking the school!" The man glanced to her before doing a double-take at her Armour and realising he was indeed sat next to Harry's Family.

Luna watched as her Mummy let out a roar of approval as Harry used the cover to get close before he ran at the Dragon sliding underneath to slash at the ankle of one of its forelimbs, coming to a stop at the side of it, quickly having to discard his sword as the dragon swung its head around to try and bite him, Harry back flipped out the way before leaping up to grasp its nose horn.

 _"FLIP OVER COME ON FLIP OVER!"_ Mummy roared out making Luna jump, part of it being she couldn't understand it as Mummy had screamed in Yautja forgetting herself in the thrill of the battle. She looked to her Mummy to see she was sat on the edge of her seat in excitement, even so Luna caught the repeated glances of her keeping an eye on her.  
Catching one of the glances Luna grinned up at her, her mummy quickly looked back with her own excited smile.

Luna realised then that this was part of what it was to be Yautja, watching as Warriors pitted themselves against the biggest baddest beasts and win. In that moment Luna felt that little bit closer to her parents.

The Dragon flipped it's snout up trying to dislodge her Daddy and suddenly Luna spotted what he was going to do! If he did this he would land _On the Dragon!_  
Grabbing her Mummy's gauntleted hand and on to the poor reporter to try and haul herself up more she started screaming.  
"COME ON DADDY! LAND ON ITS BACK DADDY!" At the top of the dragon's flick Harry released the horn twisting in the air as he came back down landing between the Dragons wings, grabbing them to stay planted.

The crowd who'd gone silent at her Daddy's moves shot to their feet with a roar, Luna tried to jump to see, screaming herself at how good her Daddy was when the reporter picked her up and put her on Mummy's shoulders.  
She watched as the dragon twisted, jumped and bucked to try and dislodge her daddy, yet nothing the beast did would dislodge him!

Hermione had one hand on Luna's leg keeping her sat as Luna kept calling out that was _HER_ daddy!  
At one point the Dragon collapsed to the Floor and completely rolled over, coming back to its feet and her Daddy was still there!

Luna had no clue what her mummy was shouting as it was all in the language Mummy grew up with but she knew her Mummy was happy with Daddy.  
He waited for the Dragon to raise its head again before releasing the wings and running up its neck timing his leap straight up to a leap from the Dragon to get more height flipping in the air as he drew his other sword.  
"HE'S GONNA DO IT! HE'S GONNA BEAT THE DRAGON!" Luna screamed watching as he aimed his sword down and it crunched straight into the Dragon's spinal column at the base of its neck, severing the cord. The Dragon collapsed to the floor with her Daddy still stood on it as he raised his hands and removed his Helmet holding it high in his right hand as he let out a roar of Victory.

Luna let out her first true roar for a Yautja Youngling, coming from the deep pit of her stomach as she screamed it out, her own right arm raised with a clenched fist along with her Mummy as Her Daddy went over to the nest of fake normal eggs and lifted the fake golden one.

The crowd in the stands were all screaming in there rapturous cheers. He had through skill and training using only an explosion of Smoke and two swords brought the beast down!  
Luna looked to the reporter and screamed at him.  
"I HAVE THE BESTEST STRONGEST DADDY EVER!"

The reporter just nodded to her and showed her the last lines of his article after he finished quickly scribbling.  
 _Luna Lovegood couldn't have put it any better when she screamed out "I HAVE THE BESTEST STRONGEST DADDY EVER!" About her Adoptive Father Lord Harry Potter, (Yautja Title needed)_

 _Forget everything you ever read about The Boy-Who-Lived for the reality is that he is truly a warrior!_

Luna tapped her Mummy's head to get her attention through the noise. When she looked up she pointed to the words in brackets and her mummy nodded, taking the quill and writing in 'Royal Hunter.'

The reporter nodded his thanks before pulling a pouch of coins and handing it to Luna.  
"Garth Gering" He said and Luna understood. He had bet against her odds and lost. Luna smiled and passed the pouch down to her mummy as she had a section on her belt for coin that Luna didn't yet.  
"Can I have a copy of the article when it's done please, I want to make it a nice picture for Daddy. DADDY!" Luna immediately tried to launch off Hermione as her Daddy walked up the stairs on the end towards them, his blades back in their sheaths.  
Thankfully Garth was quick enough and caught her as she fell, even as Hermione's arms would have done as well.

No sooner had they set Luna on the ground than she was running along the tier to him leaping into his arms.

"You did it Daddy! I knew you would but it was sooooo good!" Luna cried out. Harry smiled at her, he didn't realise that Tournament or no, the main article would be how he had bypassed everything just to get to his Daughter. The papers had picked up how important Trophies were to Yautja, but he had said outright his main concern was to get to his Daughter and LifeMate first, Trophies could wait.

Luna didn't know it, but her comment about 'Bestest Daddy Ever' was soon going to be agreed with worldwide with parents everywhere, both Mothers and Fathers.

-0-

Hermione watched as her Daughter took off charging towards the glint of silver at the end of the tier and smiled.  
The reporter turned to her as he spoke.  
"I want to thank you. I used to know her just after she lost her Mother. The girl that just ran off to her 'Daddy' is so unlike the lost and afraid Luna that I lost touch with – I almost didn't recognise her."

Hermione smiled as she answered.  
"Honestly, she was like that at first when I first gave her my Mark – Adoption in Yautja. It's hard to say this as one of the Yautja's main things is _never_ force their way on someone who already has an established culture in their heart – but I think she needed a total Culture Change.  
The Luna I adopted would have hidden in terror at the sight of a Dragon attacking my 'Mate, yet two months on and she's letting out her own Victory Roar."

The man nodded as Harry walked up to them, Luna on his hip. Hermione grabbed a fistful of his braids and pulled him down to her kissing him forcefully.  
As the kiss broke she looked in his eyes as she spoke in Yautja. "My Hunter"  
Harry nodded as he replied "For all time"

They turned to look at the Judges enclosure as they seemed to finally finish a debate before Dumbledore's voice echoed across the stands.  
"We the judges forgot when it comes to Yautja, to get past, and to defeat a dangerous beast are the same thing in their culture – normally points would have to be removed for the loss of the beast. BUT" Dumbledore called out loudly over the grumblings of the crowd that could be heard.  
"Taking in to account Harry faced the beast as he was raised and trained, and won, we the judges have but one option we can in good conscience take. Perfect score across the board!"

Harry looked surprised when he heard Luna's roar, but impressed at the same time.

The crowd settled as the carcass of the horntail was removed and the Welsh Green was brought in and the Cannon sounded again.  
Fleur's tactic would have been flawlessly won had the man with the microphone not woken the dragon as she was leaving something which Harry, Hermione and Sa'Rulth all spotted.

When he became disgusted at the low scores given by all but Sa'Rulth who gave her a full 10. 'for being caught' on the way out.  
Hermione heard "I OBJECT!" from Harry and agreed, standing with him as he called across to the judges how it had been the fool announcer who had awoken the dragon – therefore, he felt Fleur should receive full points as she had perfected her part of the task flawlessly.

When Cedric's and Krum's sonoroused voices were raised in agreement along with the crowds the judges had no choice but to agree.  
"Right then my Hunter – time to get your Trophy." Hermione whispered into his ear.  
Harry smiled and led the way, Garth asked if he could follow and ask just two questions for his interview, and if they didn't want to answer he wouldn't pressure.

Harry smiled at that and turned his head to the reporter.  
"You just got yourself the exclusive. All the other Reporters just screamed questions with no regard to if I wanted to talk to them or not." He said as they stepped around the enclosure to a blinded off area where the Horntails carcass had been moved.

They stepped around and Luna's eyes widened at the sight.  
"Daddy?" Harry looked to her as he waited for her to continue. "That looks a lot bigger this close! It's HUUUUUUUUGE!" Harry chuckled as he walked up to it with her. Hermione holding back as she was having to muffle her laughs at Luna's words. This was one of the smaller prey compared to some she and Harry had hunted together in the past.  
Although it looked like Garth agreed with Luna.

Hermione eventually got control of herself when Luna started to look at her oddly and moved up to near the dragon as Harry set Luna down.  
"Luna, I want you to pick something for yourself. First Trophy is always a gift from the prey the Youngling first sees her Parent take down.

Luna's eyes seemed to sparkle as he said this.  
"Really?" Harry smiled and nodded and she took off looking all over the dragon, climbing all over it as she looked for the perfect First Trophy.  
Hermione saw the reporter writing and saw he'd noted what Harry said before on the next line writing _'What count's as a trophy? Is it part of the skeleton or any part of the fallen 'Prey'_

"Come over here a minute." Hermione said leaning against a tree as she watched her ecstatic daughter as she'd finally chosen the longest tail-spike and Harry was showing her how to remove it without damaging it by demonstrating on another spike while making her practice on yet another.

"your question there about Trophies, if it's from a Prey it's any part that won't decay. My Little One could have chosen an individual scale from that beast and it would count.  
Harry will most likely claim the skull, while I have a thing for talons and spikes, so if I had been the one to bring this Flame-Breather – Dragon in your tongue – down, then I would have claimed the feet as a set." Garth nodded before she continued.

"When it's a sentient being, it's the skeleton only. We only hunt Sentient's though if they are needed to be brought to justice.  
That's our main purpose in the Yautja. My clan is the Justice Clan. When we Hunt a sentient nine times out of ten they've already got a death sentence passed and we're just the executioners.  
The other times we investigate, find the truth and dispense punishment."

Garth seemed to have gone a little pale at this but persevered on.  
"If you make a kill, do you always take a trophy?" He asked as she sank to the floor as Luna pulled on her practice spike and it came free suddenly off balancing her and she fell back on to her bum with a grunt.  
"Stupid spike." Luna's groan came to her causing a giggle, thankfully Garth heard the comment too and knew what she was laughing at before she actually answered him.  
"Pretty much yes. There's one time you will find we don't take a trophy from the dead. If it's a Xenomorph, that's one of the black things that attacked the school a while back." Garth nodded.

She quietly continued so Luna wouldn't overhear.  
"Otherwise yes, even those set for Execution have committed a crime so heinous that they have forfeited the right to an easy death." Garth looked wide eyed at her matter of fact tone.  
"I won't name anyone as Justice has been served already – but in my Trophy cabinet is the front of someone's rib cage. I cut it out of him while he was still alive – this was after our medic had removed his limbs." Garth collapsed to the ground in shock at her words. She sighed, Humans were such delicate beings emotionally.

"You see once that's removed, the torso with the head still attached and alive is left, skin peeled back to reveal their internal organs so as Predators would have easy access." She continued.  
Garth looked horrified before he choked out a question.

"W – what crime is that the punishment for?" Hermione closed her eyes as she forced down her rage.  
"Forced Violation and taking of a Younglings innocence. Murder of a Youngling if the death for that youngling wasn't quick." Hermione said quietly.  
She opened her amber eyes to look towards her daughter as she continued. Garth nodded a little opening his mouth to ask a question but before he could Hermione continued.

"I myself have carried this sentence out four times – Harry I know has nine. To you we look like a youngling on the verge of Adulthood, and already have the responsibilities as such. We don't know our proper ages but we are adults in Yautja society with the responsibilities and duties therein."

Garth was now looking at her wide eyed in shock.  
"You don't believe me because all you see here is a young woman. What you fail to realise is that although my skin is Human – everything about me, my culture, my way of life – my very being is Yautja. The same for Harry.  
Luna will be different though – she needed a Culture Change yes, but she will still carry the best of her Birth-Culture with her. She would never be able to carry out the Chest-Cracking and I have already had it listed that she entered our society too late to cope with that." Hermione looked to Garth now as she spoke.

"I actively shield her from the darker sides of Yautja ways, while letting her see the good. Everyone on the ship is the same. There are zones on that ship she will _never_ be allowed to go, if I have my way she will never know exist, why would I want to steal that smile." She pointed to Luna who was now working on the spike she'd picked with Harry's help, her wide smile as she slowly drew her blade around the base of it.

"I have to ask, and this isn't for the paper – there was a lot of information turned over to the Aurors, a full half of it had your name as Interrogator – will Luna ever learn that skill?" Hermione shook her head.

"Do you see her being able to stand by a table with a naked captive strapped to it, and slowly drag a red hot blade through their flesh? Could you see her pretending to find the prospect exiting her? To drip one of the most acidic substances in the universe on their flesh and carry on talking in a sweet happy disposition to them?"  
Garth swallowed and shook his head.

"We do that and more in the search for Justice and the truth. That's the important bit you know – We're taught how to read our captives in even the worst of their agony, and easily tell when we're being lied to. Because of this it usually only takes me three lies to truths for them to realise if they tell the truth the pain will stop, I can say without boasting I am one of the best interrogators in the galaxy, but again like I said, it is a part of me Luna will never see – she knows on some level I'm sure what I do, but she will never see it, therefore it will never fully be real for her.

Garth nodded.  
"Well, I certainly got way more than expected here but can I ask about some of these benefits? I assume that you mean being able to protect herself, and eventually go on hunts." Hermione smiled and looked up to see the tree had a couple of late droppers of their smallish seedpods.

She got up and leapt up to grab one.  
"Here, put this anywhere where Luna can see it from where she is." Hermione said with a grin.  
He scratched his head as he did, and took the pod as she watched a happy Luna finally pull the spike free and intact, setting it to the side where Harry put a teleport-tag on it ready.

Garth had climbed the tree and wedged the pod in a fork of a swinging branch before climbing down.  
"I dunno why you asked me to do that." He said. Hermione pulled him away from the tree and called out.  
"Luna! Target high left Loose Seedpod, Forked Tree Branch!" Luna glanced up and for a fraction of a second her eyes totally focused before her wrist flicked and the seedpod that was just barely visible to Luna was now pinned to the tree by a small throwing star.

Garth looked at the small seedpod, how far away Luna was and back again.  
It would have looked like a tiny ink blot from where Luna was!  
"When we met Luna in September, she was surrounded by Bullies. Now those self-same bullies would all know it was a mistake. We teach our younglings at a very young age defence. Luna has shot to the top of her class and now helps teach the Younglings struggling. It won't be long until she goes on to learn the art of the Fight fully. When that happens, she'll be assigned two Younglings four of five cycles old and it will be her job to once a week teach those younglings the basics of defence ready for their proper lessons when they turn 6 cycles.

Garth was busy writing all this down and passed Hermione the parchment to read and she nodded in appreciation – he had edited as he wrote, missed out certain pieces as promised, hidden names and toned down some things for the ones faint of heart but it still got the core of the Yautja across but there was a couple of words at the bottom that was written a lot smaller that she didn't think she was meant to see – a prompt for his next question she guessed.

'Family? Relationships?'

She passed the parchment back before looking up to the tree and sighing – Luna just had to show-off and pin the seedpod higher than where he'd put it as target.  
She backed up and a two quick-step run and she planted her foot on the bark, spring boarding up to grab the star and pulling it free.

Landing deftly on the ground she slid the star into a spare slot as she nodded to him to continue as he looked at her as if he still couldn't believe half the things he'd seen or heard.

"Ah yes, I understand you keep referring to Harry as your LifeMate, would that be like a Wife or Husband on earth?" Hermione smiled at that before she answered.

"Maybe a little – but it's so much more than that, to be LifeMated is to have no boundaries and complete openness with the other. Here married couples still have things that the other partner doesn't know about, there's still that slight hesitation to fully trust. Not so among Yautja, we share everything Body and soul." She finished with a smile as a small thrill went through her at the memory of this morning.

"Body and Soul? Surely there are some boundaries? I mean for common decency if nothing else. "Hermione shook her head.  
"No again you're making the mistake of applying _human culture_. For arguments sake, you probably heard about when we first arrived outside our armour yes?" Garth nodded with a smile.  
"Yes there were absurd rumours of you and Harry being naked." He said.

"They weren't rumours." She said with a shrug.  
"W – what?!" Garth sputtered.  
"Our society evolved to be comfortable in a very warm environment, as such clothes never became a requirement. There's no taboo to nudity among the Yautja."

"b – but…" Hermione held her hand up and looked at him.  
"look you want to know about Family and relationships?" Garth nodded.  
"Okay, when we say we trust fully with our soul, I know I can say anything and tell anything to my LifeMate as he does me and we will not judge unless it's to say we have harmed a youngling outside of protecting our own youngling from in immediate threat to her life – that is the only reason Harry didn't stop me with that black haired girl this morning. The only other time he would judge me would be if I had been voluntarily unfaithful. To betray the bond of LifeMated is to betray not just your LifeMated but their family and your own family. You will be cast from both, your rank and titles stripped and sent on the most dangerous hunts with only basic armour and your blades. If you survive 10 Hunts then you are brought back into Family but always as the lowest ranking in that family. Every new-born will be respected better."

Garth nodded as he wrote to show he was listening as she sat back against the tree again, watching as Harry was now teaching Luna around the Dragon, demonstrating how to take trophies from various parts, but leave the meat intact. There were some races in the galaxy that would pay a fortune for the meat of a Flame-Breather as it was considered a delicacy.

"Now, we get on to body and our relationships." Garth nodded.  
"We are a simple people, and understand that sometimes the body drives you. I have since discovered that had I coupled with Harry that day we were both in your Great Hall naked, that it would have been cause for great shock. Even giving in to the desire to touch a part of your mates' body would have been shocking. We don't have that issue. If we want to please our mate we do. If our mate decides they are going to please us, then they will.

"We don't bother to hide to do the act, why should we, it's a natural drive, as is the drive to take pleasure in your mate. Sometimes you can be sat in the common room with your meal talking to another huntress when their mate will come up behind them and just enter them and drive until they shoot their seed. All the while the Huntress will keep talking to you.

I've lost count how many times I've been sat in Harry's lap in the room and 'The Desire' has come upon him and he's suddenly shifted so he's in me until he completed, or pushed into me from behind as I was stood at a table. Hermione smiled as a memory came to her.

"Why just this morning what he did your society would be shocked at – yet if I found out he'd had the desire and not acted, I would have found it offensive." Hermione continued.  
She stood to stretch out her back as she spoke.  
"Harry woke up early this morning and desired the use of my body. Now at the time I was still asleep so he simply took his pleasure.  
He didn't enter me this time, but I have awoken plenty of times with him inside me and shooting his seed. Other times, like this morning, it has been to him pleasuring my body to the point that I woke up in the throes of my own peak, or he has been leaning over me as he pleasured himself to peak, his seed landing on my skin for him to rub his scent in me, further marking and claiming me as his. There have been times when I have awoken and he is asleep, yet his body is ready for coupling so I have mounted him and took my own pleasure, sometimes his seed shoots and he doesn't awaken but that's fine, because I am _taking_ my pleasure in the coupling."

By now Garth was just staring at her, the quill writing on its own."  
Again I see from your face this is a side to Yautja that is so different from your culture as to have no reference, but that is what it is to be Yautja. We surrender our bodies to the other, in the _willing knowledge_ this will happen. For us to find out our mate desired the use of our body as we slept and didn't take it is against our very being. The only condition is you have to be paired."

She suddenly burst out laughing and Garth looked to where her attention was to see Luna was sat on Harry's chest with a dragon talon held high mock stabbing him.  
What Garth hadn't seen was how she got there.  
They'd taken a break from the Trophy Taking lesson and Harry was giving her a quick lesson on how to dodge.  
She'd dodged alright, right before kicking his leg out from under him hard sending him to the ground.

Giggling Hermione looked at Garth who nodded to say he was ready to continue.  
"What I mean by that is you can't just go to anyone's quarters at night and take pleasure. _That_ is a violation and treated accordingly." Garth shuddered at her hard gaze when she said that, as for a moment all he could see was a killer, until she continued speaking.

"A paired couple share the same bed either in the males or females quarters and are paired with the understanding that they're together purely to deal with their natural urges.  
A Mated couple share the same quarters, and some of their self with the other, but it is understood that there may be a day that the pair decide to split.  
A LifeMated pair are just that. Paired for life, complete and total trust in the other. I bear my Father's mark on my neck from when he adopted me, but on my shoulder I bear Harry's Mark and He mine. Our 'ceremony' as it was, was after a year of being Paired and then Mated, I was in Harry's bed and he asked me to be his for all time. At my acceptance he carved his mark into me, wiped it with the healing cloth and then we celebrated for three days solid. I struggled to walk for a week"

Garth nodded blushing at this all before he frowned.  
"Sorry – going back to clothes, if you don't bother with those, two part question actually. How does Luna cope with coming from our society? And what do you do for formal Functions such as say, a dance?"

Hermione nodded as she spoke.  
"Luna is comfortable seeing nudity, but not comfortable being nude, but as it is quite hot on our ship to mimic the temperatures of Yautjus, our home world we have gotten her a wide range of younglings swimsuits so she can be comfortable without overheating.  
For Social Formal Functions we tend to use wet pigments to mark our skin, un-braid our hair and style it. Sometimes we may wear a slightly decorative weapon belt, and our best weapons on that belt, occasionally there are accessories to the body. For Military Formal Functions we have a set of Dress Armour, it's every bit as defensive and reinforced as our Heavy Armour, just heavily decorated with tiny etchings depicting the battles that Hunter or Huntress has been in.  
Why do you ask?"

Garth nodded at her replies before he answered her.  
"There is what is known as Yule coming up at the end of next month, in honour of that and the traditions of the Tournament, they are holding a Ball – a formal dance on the night of Christmas."  
Hermione looked at him non-plussed.

"Oh sorry, the 25th of December." Hermione nodded.  
"I take it this dance is a social occasion?" The reporter nodded.  
"Okay, we will be there." Hermione said.  
"Thanks, anyway I better go and get this edited, I actually don't need to interview Harry as you've answered all my questions. How can I contact you to check the final article before it goes out?"

Hermione opened a box attached to her upper arm and slid out a small disc from a stack.  
Tap the blue symbol, you'll be brought up to the Noble Spear – our ship, and then the Teleport officer takes the disc from you he'll see who to tell the escort to send you too." He nodded taking the disc with him as he left.

Getting up Hermione headed over to where Luna and Harry were slowly carving away at the Dragons neck so Harry could take the head for his Trophy. There was a goblin that had arrived at some point and was stood back watching.  
Luna slipped and was about to fall backwards when Hermione caught her and she wrapped her arms about her.

"Hey Little One who's our guest?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh Hi – this is BladeBlade." The goblin sighed and spoke.  
"Hello, my name is Bladecutter, I have been sent by Gringotts to negotiate buying the Dragons remains from you, minus the cost of the trophies of course.  
"I like BladeBlade better." Luna pouted. Hermione smiled and set Luna down.  
"You forgot to come and get this." Hermione said holding up her throwing star.  
"Oops. Thanks mummy." Luna said taking it and sliding it back into its slot in her wrist-sheath as the goblin blinked at the sight of what appeared to be a 9 or 10 year old being handed a deadly weapon.

"Warrior society, remember they're a warrior society, more so than us." He whispered to himself, obviously not meaning to be overheard. To spare him any embarrassment Hermione kept quiet.  
"So Bladecutter –" Hermione started before being interrupted by Luna.  
"BladeBlade! It sounds better!" Luna said stamping her foot causing the Goblin to chuckle shaking his head.

"I fear that will always be my name to your Little One." He said.  
Hermione nodded as Luna skipped away to carry on helping Harry.  
"So, how much were you going to offer? And what weight and purity is your gold." The goblin blinked.  
"You are well versed in the art – I think I am going to enjoy this. Our gold is 95% pure, each coin is 250 grams in weight."

Hermione nodded feeding the information into her arm-comp. She was glad she could school her features. Each coin was worth 1,000 chits!

"Harry! What are we keeping from the beast?" Hermione called.  
Harry looked back as he answered.  
"The head, Wings, all the tail spikes and enough skin to make Three sets of Flexi-Armour." Hermione nodded, that was about 100,000 chits worth.

She turned back to the goblin and asked for his first offer.  
"An initial payment of 10,000 Gold, looking at a total of 20% of the profit after the rest is rendered down."  
Hermione shook her head as she came back with an offer of 7,500 and 70%.

"What? That's robbery! 7,500 and 22%!" Bladecutter shot back a gleam in his eye, a gleam Hermione recognised as someone enjoying the bargaining.

"7,250 and 65% Either way, our percentage stays the higher share, Harry was the one to defeat the beast, Single Handed." Hermione shot back.  
Bladecutter nodded as he looked at the beast before sighing.  
"I was going to drag this out, but here's the note I was supposed to give you at first.

Hermione read and nodded. It authorised Bladecutter to offer 8,000 Gold at 55% profits.  
Quickly tallying in her head Hermione snorted, the Goblins were robbing themselves at that rate!  
"Drop the gold to 5,000 and you've got a deal." Hermione said. It was still the highest sale of Prey-meat ever negotiated and would further add to her reputation. But it would also be added to that she negotiated fairly.

Bladecutter nodded and shook her hand on the deal before drawing out a sale contract and filling in the blanks, passing it to Hermione to check. When she was happy she slipped the gauntlet from her right hand, pressing the signet ring of The Lady Potter to the bottom of the parchment, causing a psionic flash and two to be in her hand where one was before.

"The second one is your copy." Bladecutter said. Hermione nodded pulling her gauntlet back on before quickly grabbing Bladecutter and yanking him to the side as the Dragons head came away unexpectedly and rolled past them. Had Hermione not moved him it would have crushed Bladecutter.

"I thank you Royal Huntress, I owe you my life." He said slightly shaken. He was used to Dragons, even ones trying to attack him, but they'd never already been dead at the time.  
"Come back here!" Luna's voice shouted as she ran past chasing the rolling head, causing the three standing there to laugh.

Hermione just enjoyed watching her enjoy herself. This little bundle of joy may still have traits of that small frightened youngling she first felt the pull towards, but had truly grown in the couple of months she'd been with them.  
Hermione knew seeing her and Harry go into a true battle, or a fight like against Snape this morning would still terrify her, but when it came to beasts and prey, Luna already knew her Parents had Hunted bigger – asked Hermione about some of the large skull trophies she'd seen on her wall, they were three times as big as the Dragon, yet her and Harry had brought them down.

Going up to where she was struggling to roll the head back to them Hermione smiled.  
"Come on Little Huntress, time to go back to the ship." Hermione said sweeping her up into her arms.

The sky was starting to darken and night approached.  
"But – Yawn – mummy." Hermione shook her head.  
"No, no 'buts' little one. Back to the ship, shower, supper and bed for you." Luna tried to disagree but found it hard with the promise of a shower.

Bladecutter came up to Hermione and smiled at her little pout.  
"Young one, if you're good for your mummy you might find a nice goblin forged dagger waiting for you at Christmas." He said with a wink to Hermione.  
"I'll be good!" Luna suddenly said all protests stopping.

"I think I need to research this Christmas better." Hermione said with a smile kissing Luna's temple as the girl rested her head on Hermione's shoulder eyes closing.  
Harry came over and gave Luna q quick peck on her head as well before kissing Hermione properly.  
"I've still got some work here to do." He said pointing at the dragon, "I'll see you on the ship later." Hermione nodded before kissing him again and signalling for Teleport.

Once up she practically had to undress her Daughter as she swayed on her feet. Making a quick decision as she didn't want Luna to hurt herself slipping in the shower Hermione sat her on the bed before quickly removing her own armour.

"Oooh you are tired aren't you." Hermione said as she lifted Luna up who nodded.  
"Well let's get you cleaned up, fed and to bed." She said walking straight into the shower cubicle with her and turning the water on, glad it would already be at the heat Luna preferred.

"come on, need to wash the 'Yucky Stink' off your skin" Hermione said.  
A short time later after helping Luna she sat the now dry and oversized shirt wearing blond at the table and opened a small cupboard charmed to put everything inside in stasis unless the door was opened she'd had installed just for this purpose and withdrew a small bowl of Greth Stew that Luna had come to love and a small bowl of pudding, setting them on the table in front of her.

Smelling the stew Luna seemed to pipe up a bit and wriggled a little on her seat in anticipation as she set a spoon down for her.  
Hermione took the seat opposite and took out the screen-comp that was DNA locked to her and started reviewing some things she'd noted with Luna, and added to them. The more the dichotomy of her actions, vs physical age, vs diagnosed mental age had her worried.  
She decided to go to the medic with all her notes later – she was beginning to think her earlier suspicions were more and more right.

It was very possible in order for her mind to cope after her Birth-Mother died in the Psionic blast that she was properly 'locked' to the mind-set of a young 9 cycle old, maybe even regressed back to 6 or 7, and hadn't come out of it due lack of a stable environment. Now with everything else happening Hermione feared her Daughter would never truly 'Grow-up' and that the Mental Regression was a permanent part of her, even with her body now showing slight changes.

She took a deep breath and sighed, if this was true then it would just be another challenge for her and Harry, but she would _not_ abandon her youngling.  
She had truly come to – as Humans say – love Luna like she had birthed her, and she knew Harry saw her the same as if he'd sired her.

Sliding the comp back in its slot as Luna finished Hermione smiled and gathered the cloth and knelt next to her, wiping the bit of yellow stuff called 'custard' that was at the corner of Luna's mouth away.  
"Come on, you can stay with me until you fall asleep." Hermione said lifting Luna up and carrying her over to hers and Harry's bed crawling up to the top and settling her back against the backrest, reaching for the latest bedtime storybook.

Luna snuggled against her as she brought the book down with her arms about Luna and started reading all about the tales of a sea captain fixated on a white whale.  
Twenty pages on and Luna's even shallow breathing let her know she was asleep.

Putting the book down she carried Luna to her room and set her in bed, smiling down at her after she pulled the sheet up, she looked so peaceful lay there, a tiny pout on her lips.  
"Pleasant dreams my Little Huntress." She leaned down to gently kiss Luna's brow before turning the nightlight on and heading out.

Sitting back down she pulled the screen-comp and read her notes again, and again and again. Praying to the ones who came before she was wrong, but all her observations seemed to match.  
slowly her tears started to fall and she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed, crying for a missed life, a youngling who had been so hurt in the past. She could never make up for what her Youngling had been through, but she swore she'd do her best to always be there for her, survive any battle or injury. Her youngling needed her to be there, to be that rock.

-0-

Hermione didn't realise she'd left her door open as she broke down otherwise she wouldn't have.  
It was this that allowed help to arrive when a passing warrior spotted her, elbows on the table, shoulders shaking with her quiet cries.

Because of her reputation of never crying he worried and quickly went to the quarters down the way and spoke to Qu'Illaa.

-0-

Hermione heard her door close and her Mother's voice call out quietly.  
"Daughter what's wrong?" Hermione flew out her seat and into Qu'Illaa's arms feeling herself being guided to the bed.

As her mother sat with her Hermione managed to get her fears out around her sobs.

"Hush now Little Heart," Qu'Illaa said quietly using the name she'd took to calling Hermione when she was a youngling. "It's not as bad as you think. She may not be 'locked' as you put it. You've seen how she's grown here. That's entirely yours and Harry's doing. There are days I look at my Daughters Daughter and wonder what happened. She turned from this little thing that would hide from everything, and now look at her.

And if she is 'locked' then I can't think of a better Mother for her than you. Now dry those eyes, your LifeMate will be back soon and you don't want to worry him." Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"I'll still need to talk with him though."  
Qu'Illaa nodded. "As you should." She said giving her a quick hug before getting up and leaving.

Hermione quickly showered and cleaned up, refreshing the support charm on her breasts, she'd noticed them starting to swing inside her armour this morning when fighting Snape. In armour wouldn't be a problem, but if she was sparring, or fighting with just her weapon belt the swinging could off-balance her.

Going back to the main room she picked up her book, this one was a biography of a huntress who's LifeMate had been sent to the Long Sleep before his time, to deal with the loss she had become one of the best huntresses of her time, gathering others to her who were clan less or losing their way, forging them into a new clan, their core value being that any sentient being deserves justice if wrong. They had become the Clan of Justicars – the Justice Clan.

As she closed the book at the end she smiled, getting up to put the book away. Even now one of the ways the clan grew was to take in the lost and lonely, like she had been, like Luna was.  
The door opened and Harry walked in with a smile.

"Hey," Hermione said, gliding into his metal-clad body pulling him down for a quick kiss before her nose wrinkled.  
"Go on get that suit off and in the shower, at the moment you Stink Yucky." Hermione giggled at Harrys attempt to not laugh.  
Luna's blunt sayings were rapidly becoming favourites among the clan.  
'Stinks Yucky' being a favourite quickly followed by 'Tastes Bleugh' for food not liked.

Harry nodded and went to quickly strip his armour before heading into the Washroom. Hermione moved to the edge of the bed closest to the washroom grinning before getting on all fours facing away from the washroom.

An hour later Hermione collapsed next to Harry looking to the ceiling her breath coming out in short gasps.  
"I…need…a…shower…" She groaned to Harry's chuckles as he draped an arm across her just under her breasts.

"Wh…What brought… that on." He said himself trying to get breath. Hermione was able to breathe a bit now so answered in full sentences.  
"You haven't used me in a while." She rolled to the side as she gently lay her fingertips against his cheek.  
"I thought you were g – getting bored of me." She said quietly.

"Oh Hermione, My Huntress, never – I am sorry." He said quietly letting his fingers trail over her breast in his usual after-coupling fashion.  
"It has been a while hasn't it?" He said. Hermione smiled, "You more than made up for it My Hunter, you've dominated and used me before, but not like that in over a cycle – I am going to be so deliciously sore tomorrow." Harry smiled as he shakily stood and held his hand out to Hermione.  
"Come on, you've finished leaking now, let's get showered, Hermione grinned and smiled, shower now, change the bed sheet after, then sleep.

-0-

It had been two weeks since the first task and this Saturday Luna had got up, showered dressed and her hair braided all by herself. The only thing she hadn't put on were her weapons belt and wrist blades.  
She prised the door to her room open to look at her Parents asleep on the bed, she shook her head at them. She could not understand how they could sleep without anything over them.

She stepped carefully out as her daddy had taught her and closed her door silently.  
she walked carefully across the room until she was at the wall opposite the foot of the bed to give her a good run up.

Took a deep breath and ran, at the foot of the bed she leapt to land on her Mummy and Daddy only for them to roll away laughing so she landed in the middle of the bed before they started tickling her.  
Luna's loud laughs echoed down the corridor as their door was open.  
"Staaaahp!" Luna squealed "I'm gonna peeee!"  
Her parents let up and let her be collapsed on the bed gasping for breath giggling. As she watched mummy go for her shower.

Daddy chuckled and she turned her head to look at him a little grin on her face.  
"That was a nearly perfect ambush Little One." Harry said with a smile.  
"If it wasn't for the fact we were awake all the time and watching." He finished causing her to pout before hiding her face against the mattress to try and hide her giggles and failing.

"Alright that's enough teasing Daddy." Her mummy's voice came to her ears and she peeked enough to see Harry laughing had his hands held up in mock surrender as he stood.  
"Yes Royal Huntress Mummy!" Harry said standing and heading into the washroom.

Luna crawled to sit at the edge of the bed before she spotted something different with mummy.  
"Mummy, why do you have a bright red hand on your Milk-Gland?"  
Hermione smiled and came over to sit next to her as she spoke.  
"It's something Daddy does for mummy sometimes, it's something only Mated or LifeMated do." She explained. "To me this," She pointed to the handprint on her breast.  
"Is like getting Flowers or jewellery on Earth. It's Daddy's way of adding a second Temporary mark to me, to show I'm his. When he comes back, look at his chest, you'll see three long scratches on it that I did last night while we Coupled. He will wear those scratches with pride because they're me confirming again he is mine, just like this," She pointed to the red hand prints. "Is him doing it for me."

Luna nodded a serious expression on her face.  
"If only Mated of LifeMated do that, what can I do for Daddy to show I'm really happy he's my Daddy? And what do I do for you?"  
"Well Younglings tend to do something they enjoy and share it with their Mummy and Daddy." Luna looked to the floor now. She couldn't help feeling sad so didn't spot Hermione's slight frown at her downcast face.

"Babygirl?" Hermione asked quietly as Luna didn't say anything.  
"I used to like painting – but when I was old enough to start Hogwarts…" Luna closed her eyes she spoke as Mummy wrapped her arm around her shoulders.  
"U – uncle Albus said – he said – I n – need to l – leave a child's things I – in the past."

"Well that's rubbish." Her Mummy said. "If you like doing it then you go right ahead and paint." Hermione said pulling Luna close.  
"Thanks Mummy." Luna said quietly wrapping her arms about her.  
She felt a light kiss to the top of her head as Hermione spoke.  
"That's okay Babygirl. In fact, why don't you do a painting for Daddy today? You're going to be with Granny a lot as me and Daddy have some work to do and we don't want you to be lonely while we're gone."  
Luna smiled as she let Mummy go and nodded. "Okay." Jumping off the bed and going to her room.

Once in she opened her trunk from school and dug around for her art supplies until she'd gotten them all together and into a little bag. She could go straight from morning defence to Granny's and do her homework and then paint.

Looking around her room she frowned and started checking everywhere before giving a huff of irritation.  
"Mummy!" She called going to her door to see her sat at the table.  
"yes?" Her mummy asked.  
"Have you borrowed my book 'Magical Plants: Their uses' again?" She watched as her mummy seemed to blush getting up and going to a bookshelf and pulling a green book down before going over to pass it to Luna.

"Sorry, it's just I needed to read up something on Aconite." She said.

"That's okay, I'm doing the same assignment remember? That's why I need the book." Luna said turning around to put the book in her bag.  
"So you already for the day then?" Her mummy asked. She looked to her bed where her day bag was fully packed and ran through a list in her head like Mummy had taught her.

Bag – Check  
Spare Swimsuit for after training – check  
Paint's – check  
paint brushes – check  
Homework – Check  
Parchment, quills and ink – Check

Apart from her weapons she had everything so turned to her Mummy and nodded.  
"Yes Mummy I've got everything." She said going over to the peg over her small blade cupboard where her Weapon Belt was kept pulling it on, before opening the cupboard and getting her weapons out as well.  
"good girl – come on I'll take you to Granny's" Luna nodded taking her Mummy's hand and heading out.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

WARNING: There is some graphic depictions of gore in this chapter, marked at the beginning with the tag **[Gore]** and ending with the tag **[End Gore]**

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared in a white teleport flash on the path in the castle and the main entrance gate instantly activating their camouflage, thermals and tracker of their partner.  
Unknown to the school there had been a constant invisible Yautja presence ever since Hermione's tearing apart of Snape.

They had now received word that his injuries from that day had finally finished healing up and he had returned to his quarters this morning.  
"Remember the stairs move Beauty." Harry said to her, they had set the helmets to a private frequency immediately upon donning their armour.

Harry heard a sound of acknowledgement as they streamed into the castle, dodging past younglings and adults alike without once giving away the fact they were even there.  
"Staircase on the left, landing clear." Hermione said emotionlessly.  
Harry acknowledged her and turned to follow her.

The both of them were in the Now as this was a Mission with the clear goal, get in, incapacitate, and retrieve without being caught. Harry followed Hermione's forward leap over the balustrade forward flipping so he would land on his feet in the few seconds it took to drop to the dungeon level.

The two noiselessly landed and slipped into the shadows either side of the corridor as they ghosted along their route coming up to the Potions Classroom. Thermals showing only one heat signature and a basic monitoring Psionic on the door.

"Activate Psionic blockers." Harry ordered and waited until Hermione confirmed activation.  
"Breach on 3" Harry said kneeling in front of the door bracing his arms on the floor bringing his shoulder cannon to bear.

"Ready." Hermione said.  
She would start running and time her leap from his back to follow a fraction of a second after the cannon blast, using the moment of surprise to send a stun-disc at Snape.  
"3…2…1…Breach!" The cannon shot its charge as Hermione's boot struck his back, the outline of her Armour flying through the debris field as Harry rolled forwards coming up with his own Stun-Disc to see a downed Snape already.

The Electric jolt had fried him enough to knock him unconscious but do no damage.  
Hermione had already got his hands tied and removed his Wand and spare weapons and other items. Putting them all into the box that would magnetise to her pack as Harry picked up the now comatose Snape.

*Clink* "Package secure" Hermione confirmed as Harry was already making his way out the room her following.  
They made a hard right out the door and aimed for the bridge over the gorge for their egress, running in excess of 30 mph thanks to the stims in their systems.  
They were across the bridge and approaching the wavering glow on their HuD that signalled the Psionic safety barrier around the school seconds later.  
"Teleport! Two Plus Package to extract on my mark," Hermione called out, dropping back so Harry would cross first.  
"Mark!" She called out as he passed the barrier, her momentum easily carrying her across in time for extraction.

They found themselves in the Teleport room a second later and dropped their Camouflage.  
With a sigh of relief Harry let go of the Now as his emotions returned.  
He could see just from the body language of Hermione's armour she had done the same.  
Harry turned to one of the red armoured Hunters and smiled at the co-incidence. He was one of the four who had Luna's thank you medallions.  
Passing the unconscious Snape to him he spoke.

"Get this one that deliberately upset Luna to the interrogation room and prepped. Hermione and I will be down shortly after our showers.  
The way the Hunters back arched at Harry's words he thought it would be better for Snape if he didn't wake him up. They did need him _alive_ to be able to interrogate after all. Half an hour later a freshly showered Harry and Hermione were stood in the Interrogation room.

Snape had been strapped to the table still wearing his robes making Harry nod in satisfaction. It would add to the intimidation of a naked Hermione cutting them away.  
Hermione had brought the box of potions with her and lay them out on a spare shelf before she undid her weapon belt hanging it by the door.

Harry watched as she went to the blades and tool section of the room and felt a modicum of sorrow for Snape – the same amount he'd probably feel for stepping on a bug.  
Snape hadn't earned himself any friends attacking her daughter. Harry watched as she pulled the most painful tools along with the sharpest blades and set them all on a tray.

 **[Gore]**

Finally she grabbed a single syringe – one full of a stim and sense enhancer mix instead of just the normal stim.  
Putting them all down she brought them over to the side table that could just be seen out the corner of the person on the table's eye.

Hermione lifted the syringe and slid the needle into Snape's neck injecting him.  
Snape groaned as he came round and looked to the side his eyes widening a fraction when he saw a naked female stood next to him before he recognised who it was.

"Why have you taken me? You won your honour duel! Return me to the school at once!" Snape demanded.  
Harry had to give it to him, either the guy was braver than he appeared or he was arrogant enough to actually believe his demands would be met.

"Now Mr Snape," Hermione stated calmly hopping up onto a stool next to him crossing her ankles as she kicked back and forth while linking her hands between her knees and looking confusedly at him.

"What makes you believe this is all about that? I know I won the duel and my honour there was satisfied, but…" She hopped off the stool and allowed picked up a thin dagger and held it up to the light.  
"in that duel I cut your robes you remember?" Hermione smiled sweetly down at him as she tapped her cheek with the flat of her blade.

Snape gulped.

"Yes. Yes I remember why is that important?" He asked eying the dagger that she had moved so the point was against the palm of her other hand as she twirled it.  
"Oh you do ask intelligent questions, for that you earn a reprieve. I won't cut you _yet_." She said matter of factly before to Snape's obvious horror she started cutting his robes away.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He shouted angling his head to look at her as she cut away his clothes.  
"Oh oops, they didn't strap your head down," Hermione said looking up to Harry.  
"Would you mind, I find it difficult to work when they move their head." She said and Harry moved into sight at the head of the table.  
"POTTER ENOUGH OF THIS! RELEASE ME! THE JOKES OVER!" Snape screamed.  
Harry didn't even change expression as he pulled the forehead band and chin straps around.  
"POTTER!" Snape screamed as Harry stepped back into shadow.

"Oh don't worry about Harry – he won't hurt you. That Mr Snape is _my_ job." Hermione said coming back into his line of sight.  
Leaning over him she put the dagger down on the tray before standing straight again and started to pull away at the materials until she'd left Snape naked on the table.

"Now the reason you're actually here is this." Hermione said tapping his tattoo.  
"What?! But that was dealt with!" Snape screamed.  
"Oh? Well I'm afraid no one ever told us. Besides our agreement with your DMLE was quite specific. Anyone carrying that mark, we bring up here to extract information and then turn the information over to them."

Hermione moved about the table to a tray and picked up a long needle-like object as she spoke.  
"Now I always find it's best to demonstrate what happens if you tell lies in here." Hermione said moving down the table as she started to drag the pointed instrument along Snape's leg until she was half way down his shin before suddenly driving the needle through the leg with surgical precision to embed in the table beneath without catching any major blood vessels.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGHH!" Snape's scream echoed through the room as Hermione moved back around to the top of the table stopping by the tray to pick up another knife and bent so she was close to his head as she whispered.  
"Tell the truth, even if I don't want to hear it and I won't hurt you anymore. Lie to me…" Hermione slowly scraped the knife edge along Snape's arm.

"Oh and if it seems that was more painful than it should be? When I woke you up it was with something that will keep you awake no matter how much you hurt, you can't faint. But as you were so mean to my youngling I decided to be extra nice to you and gave you something that makes your nerves hyper-sensitive." She finished, dagger point now aimed a little higher than the needle.

"So, let's start easy shall we. Why did you attack my Youngling?"  
Snape seemed to hesitate until the point broke skin.  
"She's Potter's Daughter! Attacking her is like attacking him!" Snape screamed out. Her amber eyes flashed and she drove the blade through, leaving it in situ as Snape screamed.  
"Mr Snape. That was a mistake. Just to be sure you know this, When a Youngling is offered the mark they become that persons Youngling in every way but Birthing. However we Yautja don't worry about that. Luna is my Youngling." Hermione finished.

"But – you're not Yautja. You're human!" Snape said and Hermione nodded.  
"True I have a Human shell, but I have been raised Yautja, therefore I am Yautja."

"Now, we've cleared that idiocy up." Hermione said.  
"Tell me – this Mark." She tapped the Tattoo with the point of the needle making him flinch.  
"We know what you have to do to get it." Hermione said her eyes hardening as she looked to Snape who paled.  
So my question is why?"

Snape stayed silent. Hermione nodded at this and set the needle just under his collarbone on his front.  
"Mr Snape?" She asked conversationally, again he stayed silent.  
"Okay." She said and slowly started pushing the needle in to his screams.  
"OKAY!" He cried out, but she didn't stop.  
"No Mr Snape," She said as she ignored his screams.  
"Remember – you co-operate and I don't hurt you. You didn't co-operate." She stopped when the needle was through the gap in his collarbone.  
She was a bit of a sight now, his blood had splashed up a couple of times and she had smeared it on her in her movements.

"Okay – you were going to tell me why you have that ugly thing." She said.  
"P – power." Snape answered, going on to explain how he thought the Pureblood movement should have won if not for the Potter Brat.  
"So let me get this right, if it wasn't for my LifeMate your side would have won the war?" Hermione said as she waved a dagger about.

Eyeing the dagger Snape nodded.  
"What did Harry do?" Hermione asked as she drew the dagger down his body towards his groin.  
Wide eyed Snape shouted out.  
"Defeated The Dark Lord! He learnt about one Prophesied to defeat him and went after the brat!"  
"He learnt a prophesy? Harry did you know about this?" Harry shook his head.  
Hermione shrugged as she looked to Snape. "Well luckily for Harry we Yautja have a simple philosophy on Prophesies. We don't believe in them. Live or die, we do it with a blade in hand staring our foe in the face."

Looking to Snape she asked.  
"So, and remember I want the truth – do you still wish for those days? Where you could do anything to an unwilling female? Regardless of age? She had set the Dagger down but reached down so her hand was around the bloody hilt of the one in his leg.

Looking away from Hermione he denied the wish to return to those days.  
She ripped the blade out and sunk it into his unmarred – until now – leg, pulling it out again, even as his blood splashed up over her breasts.

He lay there screaming until the immediacy of the pain stemmed a little.  
Harry came around the table to stand behind her and started running his hands over her body, spreading the blood, cupping her breasts and gently kissing the column of her throat as she pretended to respond to his actions, Harry watched as Snape gulped.

"Shall we try again?" Hermione said sweetly. "Now keep looking me in the eye Mr Snape.  
Do you wish to return to those days?" Hermione said, her eyes hard as steel.  
"N – no." He answered again looking away.  
She embedded the blade in his lower leg. As his screams died she leaned over him as she spoke.  
"We Yautja can tell a lie a mile off. Now, I'm going to ask once more, truth, do you wish to return to those days?" Groaning Snape muttered a 'yes'

"See, now here's a question. Why?" Harry watched as Snape's eyes seemed to glaze.  
"To hold the power, to be the one feared, to get at those who ever wronged me, to take what should have been mine…"  
"Should have been yours?" Hermione asked as she picked up a vial of yellow liquid.

"I will be immune to potions." He said looking at the liquid a seeming sense of relief in his eyes.  
"Oh this," Hermione held up the jar. She grabbed a small knife and cut away a tiny patch of skin ignoring Snape's cry before holding the flap up.  
"Watch." She dropped it in the jar where the skin dissolved.

"This isn't Potion Mr Snape." Hermione said as his eyes widened. "It's acid, a very, very good one. It's the blood of the Xenomorph." She said.  
She held the bottle over a cut as she spoke.  
"So, tell me more about what was taken…"

 **[End Gore]**

Harry stepped into the shower as a gasping Snape was removed to a cell, Hermione had extracted all the information he had, by the time she was done Harry felt sick. The man had arranged for him to die as a Youngling along with his Birth-Father, he wanted his Birth-Mother kept alive as a toy!

Then there was everything he'd done since, pretending to be an ally, passing the secrets on.  
What really rankled though was finding out an innocent was in jail.  
They now knew of one more Death Eater they had to Hunt for. Unfortunately the trail was a full 10 cycles old or more.

He shook his head at some of the things the thing had done since and wondered what was going through Hunters Assistant Dumbledore's mind putting this repeat Violator in charge of younglings.  
He wanted to confront him but knew his temper would not hold. It would be up to his Father to speak to Dumbledore.

He took a few more breaths as the hot water cascaded down his shoulders – the potions they'd found him with sickened him. They'd ben melted in Plasma-Fire.  
One was to make the mind _very_ susceptible to suggestion, one caused you to forget what had happened with him at any point, younglings would even forget their normal potions lessons and fail to understand why they didn't know the work, and finally the worst one, a potion of the things invention that reversed any damage to remove evidence.

He had been carrying these Violations out ever since the war had ended, all under Dumbledore's protection! He'd had to pull Hermione away at the final question she'd asked after getting all information they could from him.  
A broken and weeping Snape begging for no more pain was made to name everyone he could remember Violating, the final name on the list had been Luna.

Hermione had flown into a rage and Harry had to stop her after she started to pour the acid onto one of his hands. He was too late to save it from being dissolved, but he didn't care. He'd only saved Snape so he could be the one to take him to Predators Planet.

He stepped out the shower and grabbed a screen-comp with the information before heading to his Father's office, he knew Hermione would finish her shower and head straight to their Parents quarters, she would want to hold their Daughter after this.

-0-

Hermione desperately forced down her tears as she walked the corridors after her shower, that thing had admitted to using her daughter multiple times, but she would not break in front of the Clan.  
It seemed to take forever for her to get to her parents quarters. The door was open and she could see her Daughters head bent over the table as she worked on something.

The sight of her caused the last barrier on her emotions to break and she ran into her parents quarters, slamming the door closed before sinking to the ground in a flood of tears.  
"MUMMY?!" Luna's worried voice and little arms coming around her did little to assuage the pain in her heart as she pulled Luna close kissing her temple muttering over and over "I'm sorry, Mummy loves you, Mummy's here, Mummy will protect you" through her sobs.

She couldn't believe the pain in this Little Ones past and for the first time since they learned about the memory wipe hoped beyond hope Luna never regained it.  
She felt a strong arm wrapping about her and turned into her own Mothers side as she let out her wails of heart-pain.

Yautja she may be, but that is why she hurt this much. To hurt a Yautja's child was the worst, as they weren't there to protect them.  
It didn't matter to Hermione that this was before they even came to Earth, this thing had hurt her precious Youngling.

Qu'Illaa looked down to the despairing Hermione and felt her own heart seize.  
She'd ran in and as soon as was safe broken down, and was now clinging to her own Youngling like a security blade.  
Only one thing caused a mother this pain. She raised her head and let out a long guttural growl that even in her despair Hermione did the same.  
It was the quieter version of the call for Justice. For vengeance.

As her growl ended she leaned down and picked up her Youngling and Younglings Daughter and carried them to the bed.  
She would not be surprised if there were five in this bed this night.  
Her daughter didn't show it outside, but she felt more deeply than some Yautja.

Hermione felt Luna shift in her arms and somehow found she'd been pulled onto her shoulder and Luna's small hand was stroking through her braids.  
"Shh Mummy I'm here, you've got me here." Luna said, it didn't help as Hermione just let out even more broken sobs.

-0-

Harry stormed into his father's office, where Hermione would lose herself in grief Harry's rage would build.  
He had been able to think straight in the shower but now, now his face was flushed and he had a constant growl coming from his throat.  
This was the other reason he'd headed for Fathers. Once his rage hit a certain point he would switch to Auto-Pilot and his feet would finish the journey to his destination for him.  
His Father was the only one who would be able to beat him in the sparring pit.

Na'Leth looked up to him and his eyes widened fractionally seeing him.  
"Sparing Pit! NOW!" He barked standing up. The other Yautja in the room, from a visiting clan took one look at Harry's 'Small stature' and scoffed.

"You end our talk for this SoftmeAAAARRRGH!" Harry's hand had lashed out fully tense and shattered the Yautja's jaw.  
"You. Medic." Na'Leth spat to the dazed Yautja, "You Pit!" He ordered to his Son, pointing out the door.

Harry whirled on the spot his psionic energy crackling about him causing his braids to wave in an ethereal wind.  
Thankfully the pit was just one door down.  
He went in and lost his vision to battle-rage.

Na'Leth followed him in and sighed. He hated what he was about to do – but the rare times his son ended up like this, unless he had a true target, the only way to break him from the rage was pain. Last time it had taken breaking both arms, all of the bones, and his leg, but not before he'd let Harry vent some of his rage  
Thankfully Harry had forgotten his weapon belt so Na'Leth didn't need to worry about blades – not like last time.

He took his own belt off and stepped into the ring.

The next half an hour was a blur of blows until Na'Leth saw the bare edges of sense returning to his Son. This was what he was waiting for.  
He charged in and grabbed Harry's forearms twisting harshly and felt the clicks of the bones breaking before kicking forwards and reversing Harry's knee.

Harry crumbled to the ground gasping, snapping back to reality and looking up to see his Father crouched warily.  
"Ow." Harry said deadpan. It was his way of warning his Father that he was okay before he would pass out. Just like now, he thought as blackness claimed him.

Na'Leth looked to his son and growled, whatever this Snape had said was bad, he wondered just how bad as he lifted his unconscious son and took him to the Medical Bay.  
His bones would be set and casted and he injected with Calci-Form, and he'd be able to leave the medical bay on a crutch today, Tomorrow he'd be walking free, and the day after he wouldn't know he'd had broken bones.

He walked in to see the Yautja from the Bone Harvesters stood there, the medic having finished.  
"I see you discipline insubordination well, I comm"  
"Quiet you fool! This is my Mark-Born. He has the Right, Rank and Privilege to interrupt me whenever!" He snapped. The other Yautja gulped and nodded, he now knew the only reason he hadn't been slashed by one of Na'Leth's blades was because Harry had been too quick.

"Medic, Heal him, I will have him in my quarters tonight." The Medic nodded and quickly set to work.  
"I am sorry for my words Sa'thut but my son was in full Battle-Rage and had no Target." Na'Leth said to the other Yautja, watching as his eyes widened before he spoke.  
"Forgive me for asking, how much Yautja is he? Half Cultured or full?" Na'Leth smiled at the honest and fair question.  
"He has carried out the Final Act of the Dismemberment nine times –"  
"Soon to be ten." Harry's voice interrupted causing the three others in the room to stop and look.  
"He has earned the punishment?" Na'Leth asked angrily and Harry's Luminescent Green eyes met his yellow.

"He has. Your Son's Daughter on many occasions." Harry said blankly.  
Na'Leth's mandibles extended and he trembled in the rage he felt.  
"I will join you on the day Final act is carried out!" He snapped. Harry just nodded and set his head back on the pillow while waiting for the Medic to finish on his leg. His arms were already done.

Sa'Thut merely nodded before he turned to Na'Leth.  
"I shall return in three days." Na'Leth nodded.

-0-

Hermione had finally calmed down and was sat with Luna on he lap at the table watching her finish a truly beautiful work of art.  
She had painted her parents and herself in the shadow of a large tree on top of a cliff as a sunrise crested over ocean waves, the Noble spear flying by in the distance.

As a painting it was breath taking, Luna truly had a gift, but as to what the painting meant to her it was priceless, here was a Family Luna could call her own.  
Hermione had spotted that somehow while making it look natural, the foam of the tips of all the waves all spelt out 'My Family' in Yautja.

Hermione still had tears falling, but these were happy tears, it was getting late though and she whispered to Luna to go for a shower and get her nightshirt.  
Qu'Illaa looked at Hermione a moment before speaking.  
"Luna bring your things back here, I think Hermione wishes to be with the full family this night." Hermione smiled a little and nodded as Luna left.

Hermione got up to hug her mother and stayed in her embrace for a short time until Luna's panicked "DADDY!" Came through the open door as she followed Na'Leth who was supporting a limping Harry with his arms and leg in Iso-casts.

"Battle-Rage?" Hermione asked as she quickly moved under his other arm.  
Harry sighed and nodded sheepishly.  
Hermione helped Harry to sit before turning to a very worried daughter and speaking.  
"It's okay Babygirl. Daddy got real-mad at a very, very bad man. He was too angry to think straight so went to Granddad for help." Luna slowly nodded looking at Harry worried so Hermione thought 'in for a quart in for a Chit'

"I can't say what the bad man did, but it made Daddy so mad that he needed to fight someone.  
Now the only person here who is strong enough to defeat Daddy is Granddad, even angry and knowing what would happen Harry went to Granddad because he needed this. Okay?" Luna nodded before she whispered.

"I just wanted to know is it safe to hug my Daddy without hurting him?" She said looking up to Hermione's amber eyes, worry clouding her beautiful silver.  
Smiling Hermione nodded.  
"Of course it is Babygirl." Hermione said, and Luna dodged around her and ran to Harry to hug him.  
"I love you Daddy." Luna said before pulling back and heading to the washroom with her things. The other four got themselves settled on the bed, the women in the middle and their respective LifeMate's behind them, leaving a small space in the middle for Luna to crawl into.

A couple of days later and it was nearing the Yule Ball, after researching Christmas Hermione fell in love with the idea of spoiling your Family with presents and had gotten Luna a huge pile of gifts to surprise her with.

Luna was with a couple of child-mates at their Parents quarters, while at the moment she was lay on the bed reading on her front, her butt raised a bit as she kept jolting forwards every couple of seconds as Harry coupled with her.

That night as she tucked Luna in Hermione asked her if she wanted to wear a dress to the Ball or not. Her little smile of excitement all the answer she needed. Leaning forwards to kiss her on the forehead.  
"Hunt well in your dreams." She said quietly as Luna nodded.  
Hermione watched as Luna rolled to her side slipping her hand under the pillow as she closed her eyes.

The glint of light reflected catching Hermione's eye and making her smile a small smile.  
Her little hand had wrapped around a small diamond encrusted Dagger handle.  
Hermione wasn't worried about Luna hurting herself with it though, the blade would be in its sheath.

She stood turning on the nightlight before heading out, her Youngling was more and more coming into her own through the ways of the Yautja.  
Hermione dreaded to think what would have happened to her without their arrival.  
Would she have stayed that little girl scared of everything without an anchor to reality? Would she have simply floated aimlessly through her life?

She didn't know, but the thought scared her.

Looking around the room she sighed.  
Harry would be a while yet. He and Father had taken the now dismembered Snape to Predators planet.  
She still remembered how earlier that day the man's screams as his limbs were removed had echoed throughout the ship and Luna had ran into the room and collided with her.

It had taken some very fast talking of Hermione to get through to Luna that the Potions Master was not on the ship to look for Luna.  
Eventually Hermione had to get Luna to put her armour on, Hermione had led the camouflaged Luna to the Shuttle-Pod where she had watched Na'Leth carry Snape onto a Shuttle-Pod Harry following. They had stayed until the shuttle had departed.

Hermione shook her head to clear the memories, sitting down she picked up her Transfiguration book and started to read the supporting information to her latest assignment.  
She lost track as time passed until the peace of the evening was filled with a despairing wail shattering through the apartment.  
"MUMMY DON'T DIE! MUMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!"

Hermione's chair went flying as she bolted from the room to Luna's, opening the door Hermione saw Luna's tear streaked face as she thrashed in the bed.  
"MUMMMYYYYY!"  
Hermione ran overerHHH and pulled Luna into her arms gently tapping her face.  
"Come on babygirl, wake up for me, that's it, come on." Hermione was saying as Luna's grey scared eyes opened up and focused on Hermione before with a cry she clamped her arms about Hermione.

Hermione simply held her through the worst of the sobs as she lay on Luna's bed, her Daughter wrapped in her arms.  
"… her Mummy, I couldn't save her." Luna's broken voice reached Hermione's ears.  
Leaning her head down a bit Hermione kissed the top of Luna's head.  
"It's alright. You were there with her at the end. She didn't go to the Long Sleep alone." Hermione said quietly.  
"But I couldn't save her." Hermione tightened her hug as she spoke.

"Babygirl do you want to tell me what happened?" Luna gave a shuddering breath as she nodded.  
"C – can I ha – have some Blue juice?" Luna's tiny voice asked.  
Carefully Hermione gathered Luna up, sheet wrapping the blond girl in a cocoon, and carried her from their quarters to the common room.

Once there she headed straight to the drinks dispenser and got the Blue Juice for Luna and a small glass of Throat-Burn for herself.  
Taking the wrapped up girl over to the long couch she settled her on her lap.  
"What happened babygirl?" Hermione asked.

"I – it was just after m – my birthday. The _day_ after it Mummy!" Luna choked "I was in the garden playing as Mummy was in the kitchen brewing a special potion. One that would help the Werewolves better than the one we have now. I heard her shouting "No I won't tell you my potion you Slug. I don't want you stealing it!" and a fat man with grey hair. He walked out saying she'd be 'Sorry very soon'"

Luna drew in a shuddering breath.  
"I got thirsty, went in the kitchen to get a pumpkin juice," Here the tears started falling. "Mummy looked at me and smiled. She'd had her back to the cauldron and it blew up! Just boom, and Mummy's magic exploded as well hitting me,"

Luna turned into Hermione's side her body shaking with hard sobs.  
"She looked right at me Mummy. Her eyes didn't shine anymore, she fell and… and…MUMMMYYYYY!" Luna's loud wail echoed through the room, as a couple of other females sat their own heads bowed, having come for their own drinks in as Luna started speaking.

Hermione's own ambers were suspiciously damp as she held the trembling bundle.  
"It's alright babygirl, Shh, it's alright…" Luna's choked cries seemed to give lie to those words.  
Downing her Throat-Burn in one Hermione picked up Luna's juice and carried her back to their quarters, holding her through the tears.

Even when Harry returned Luna couldn't say anything.  
It took them another hour to get her to sleep before Hermione took her back to her bed.  
After she had she went back into the main bedroom and pulled harry in for a tender kiss.  
"paint me inside…" She sighed out.

Harry rolled carefully off her as he pulled her into his arms, lifting her as he carried her into the washroom and standing with her under the shower as they washed each other.  
He looked down to see a fire in her ambers and was slightly worried – that was the fire of The Hunt.  
"More may have hurt our youngling, Blood Gold may be required."

Harry nodded. If it was true that it was, the guilty one had a limited life expectancy, and their gold would be forfeit to Luna.  
The little blond didn't know it but a share of the wealth from the Rogue who had taken her Birth Father, from her was now in her own little Treasure-room. They had sent the rest to the Goblins along with everything else in the hopes they could track relatives of the other sentient dead down and see their due was paid.

"How soon do we need to Hunt?" Harry asked.  
"I will be starting two days after this 'Christmas' thing. I am not going to leave my Daughter for those two days for anything though. Apparently it is a time for family." Harry nodded stepping under the water do dampen his braids again before reaching for the Hair-Cleanse, or as Luna called it 'Orange-Goop' he recalled with a small smile.

The stuff worked like magic though he thought passing the bottle to Hermione after pouring himself a generous hand full.  
It didn't take long to massage it into his braids but he had to chuckle at Hermione. She always had that one bit at the back of her neck she could never quite get.

Slapping her butt gently making her squeak in surprise before she stamped on his foot in retaliation, he stepped up and poured a small amount and gently started to cover the area she'd missed as he grinned. It wasn't often he could make her jump what with her training and everything.

Twenty minutes later and they were done and out the shower climbing onto the bed.  
He pulled her into his arms as he saw the luminescence in her eyes dim slightly with a hidden pain.  
"Talk to me light of my heart." He said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder, drawing invisible patterns on his six-pack.

He was worried when he felt a couple of tears strike his skin as she started speaking.  
"It's Little One. Remember when in our care class that one day she could see the Thestrals and we thought maybe she'd someone in their hospital go quietly or something to do with an animal?" She asked quietly.  
Harry slowly nodded.

"The accident that stunted her growth as a Youngling, it was her Birth Mothers Psionic core detonating after an exploding potion hit her. You know how lethal shrapnel to the back can be. Luna watched her mother enter the Long Sleep still standing, before her body collapsed…" Hermione said her shoulders shook with the small sobs emanating from her.

"No youngling should have to face that." She said hoarsely.  
Harry closed his eyes as he held her close, this would certainly account for the need for him she had earlier.  
"Shh, she's got us now." He said, continuing quietly. "We will never be able to replace her Birth Family, but we can and do care for her as if she had come from your loins.  
I swear this, if her Birth Mother was sent to the Long Sleep before her time, I will see Justice done, just as I did with Snape."

Hermione had stopped her crying now before she spoke quietly.  
"You did take a trophy from him right? I kind of lost it in the interrogation towards the end – did I leave you anything to even take?" She asked quietly.

"Father and I stayed long enough that the Predators came and feasted. Once he had passed I took his skull; that you didn't break, it now rests at the base of my trophy wall in the Excrement Eaters shell."

Hermione couldn't help it, she broke out laughing. The excrement eaters weren't the tiny things that Humans called Dung-Beetles no.  
These were the same shape, same internal organs, same dietary requirements, but were 12 foot tall.

Y – you put him _in_ a shit-eater!" She rolled onto her back clutching her stomach as she squealed in laughter kicking into the air.  
Harry chuckled as he watched her let loose with another round of guffaws when she saw his nonplussed face. "Death eater – permanently eaten in death!" Hermione ended up rolling off the bed as she squealed out her latest laughs. Harry propped himself up to look down at a curled up nude Hermione pounding the floor with her fist as she laughed.

Eventually she got herself under control and crawled back onto the bed flopping onto her back arms above her head and one foot flat knee raised as she gasped for breath.  
"I take it you approve." Harry said with a grin.  
Hermione's eyes gleamed as she hit the light switch above her plunging the room into darkness except for the moonlight in the window shining off her heaving breasts as she whispered huskily.  
"Let me show you how much I approve." And pulled him on top for yet another slow coupling.

The next morning Harry who was just coming 'round could hear the shower going in their washroom so knew Hermione was up and about already, however his plans for a lazy morning were cancelled due to a high pitched squealing voice yelling "ATTACK!" Before a weight slammed onto his stomach driving the air from him as Luna had jumped on him.

He smiled up at her before rolling to the side dislodging her with a squeal.  
"You know this calls for a counterattack right?" He said grinning.  
"gotta catch me first!" Luna said rolling away to fall off the bed.  
Harry quickly went to follow only to not be able to see her – unknown to him at first she'd rolled under the bed to pop out the other side.

"Gotcha!" Luna called as she jumped onto his back wrapping her arms and legs about his upper torso.  
"Luna! Shower!" Hermione's voice called out to them.  
"NOT YET! PLEEEEEESE" Luna called back. And Harry chuckled. He knew she wouldn't win and sure enough…"Luna Shower time! Now!" He felt her grip on him tighten as she called back.  
"NO! I've captured Daddy!" Harry had to let out a snort at this.  
"LUNA!" Hermione's frustrated call came back, but Harry could also hear the underlying amusement in her voice.

Before Luna could reply she was squealing with laughter again as Harry stood up with her still attached to his back.  
"Oh no! my Capturer has disappeared!" Harry said loudly.  
"Whatever shall I do? Maybe she's in the corridor!" Harry walked over to pretend to look for her there ignoring the giggling blond on his back.  
"Nope! Maybe she's In the Washroom with Mummy." He said walking through to the room to see Hermione leaning against the sink a mirthful smile on her face.

"Nope, unless you're hiding her Mummy." Harry said a wide grin on his face as Hermione mock surrendered holding her hands up.  
All the while Luna was giggling behind him.  
"Oh well I guess I've lost her. I suppose I better have a shower what do you think Mummy?" Harry asked Hermione as he heard Luna's 'eep!' from behind him.

"Mummy thinks that's a really good idea Daddy." Hermione said nodding desperately trying not to laugh it seemed.  
As Harry walked over to the shower cubicle he turned the water on and Luna let out an ear-piecing squeal as she leapt from him. He had a specific setting for his morning showers.

"COOOOOOOLD!" Luna's scream echoed around the room as Harry turned to face her.  
"Oh there you are!" He said with a grin at her shocked looking face.  
"Daddy." She said in the most serious tone she'd ever used. "You are _Cer-AZY!""_ She whirled around and walked from the room heading to her own washroom.

The huffed expression and raised nose as she left was the final straw for Hermione who leant against the counter laughing as Harry continued his quick morning routine.  
Hermione stepped away from the sink as he approached so he could finish as she spoke.

"I'm heading down to the planet with Luna today – she wants a dress for tomorrow night. Do you want anything grabbing?" Harry was just scrubbing his teeth so ended up using the one handed hand signals they used in combat to signal a no before a wait one moment.

He quickly finished before turning to her and walking up to her to lift her into his arms for a quick but caring kiss.  
"Surprise me with something, and see if you can get a professional Artist Set for Luna would you. Use the Potter Ring." Hermione nodded as she had her own arms about his waist as he spoke.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to be with you today. I've got a meeting with Sirius Black on the prison island of Azkaban. I need to let him know we'll be on the Hunt for the real guilty party as well as get as much information as I can from him in order to aid the Hunt."  
Hermione nodded as she leaned up to kiss him again.  
"Aaarrrgh! Mummy and Daddy are being cutesy!" Luna's voice came from behind them and Hermione laughed as Harry smiled.

Luna's bright innocence and random comments never failed to lighten any ones day.  
Stepping around Harry Hermione lifted Luna in her arms and spoke.  
"Come on you, let's go pick some warm clothes for you to put on, it's too cold in Scotland for just a swimsuit."

Luna nodded as Hermione walked out with Harry following.  
Once in the main bedroom Hermione peeled off to take Luna back to her room to choose her outfit while Harry went and donned his armour.  
If everything he'd heard about this Azkaban was correct he wanted every advantage possible.

He finished suiting up as Hermione walked back out with Luna who was just pulling her weapon-belt buckle closed.  
Her blond hair had been left loose with a bright blue headband keeping it from her face as she wore a blue jumper and leggings, on her feet were a blue pair of boots and hooked in her belt was a pair of bright pink gloves. In her hands was a rolled up piece of paper.

"I'm guessing you're _not_ going for the stealth option then." Harry said as Hermione pulled her own weapon-belt on her bare body.  
Turning she walked up to him before cocking her head slightly.  
"Hold still." *CLANG* Hermione had grabbed his upper arm in one hand and slammed her other fist on his shoulder.  
"That's better, you need to see the Armourer, your armour wasn't quite locked at the shoulder joint. Much as I appreciate you growing you need your armour to _fit_." She finished sternly at the now 6 foot two Harry. She herself had grown another inch, and her bust had increased even more much to her annoyance.

Harry remembered one conversation he'd overheard when the three were visiting his Parents while Luna taught the Youngling they were watching about painting, he and his father were simply sat watching, while Hermione was complaining to her mother that even bound or with the support charm they were getting in the way of her punches.

Mother had simply said not to worry.  
"you will soon be accustomed to them there and they will no longer bother you."

Harry shook his head slightly to return to what was happening now.  
"I'll go tonight." He said earnestly. It could be something as simple as not quite fitting properly armour that could turn your Orbital Drop to a Burning Drop or many other things that could lead to complications.

"See that you do." Hermione said leaning up for another kiss, before turning and heading out, Luna's hand in her own, Harry wondered how the backwards Human culture would cope with a nude Hermione among them, shrugging he turned and picked up his helmet and gauntlets putting the thoughts out his mind before heading to the Teleport room, going in just as Hermione and Luna disappeared.

Pulling on his Gauntlets and Helmet he spoke.  
"You have the coordinates to the prison?" The operator nodded. "Good send me to their receiving room." Harry said before his view blinked and he re-appeared in a room with a man in red robes behind a desk who didn't even acknowledge him.

Realising this man hadn't even realised Harry was there he frowned behind his visor, just how lax was the security here?  
"Lord Harry James Potter to see Sirius Black." Harry said as he lifted his helmet off.

The man jumped and looked up to him in shock.  
"Cor that ain't right sir, shouldn't make a man jump like that nosir." Harry glared down at the man.  
"Again I am here to see Sirius Black, and I should not be able to make a man _on duty_ at a prison jump." Harry said.

The man nodded.  
"Right well, this way." He said leading Harry to a room.

"Thank you." Harry said and leaving the man and took a seat by a table waiting replacing his helmet, it was a few minutes later when the door the opposite side of the room opened and a different red robed man with a cold hard face came through and threw a man with long scraggly black hair into the room hard enough to impact the table and drive the wind from him.

Harry surged up and was across the room having the red robed pinned to the wall a blade against his throat.  
"We delivered intelligence that this man was innocent. You do not treat innocents like that – the _only_ reason he's still here is we haven't got the full evidence to clear him. _yet_. Now, why does he look underfed and horribly treated?" Harry growled out.

"W – we got o – orders about t – two o – or three weeks a – ago. M – minister Fudges Orders! Black c – can't be innocent! M – make h – him c – confess!" Harry let his grip harden even more as he lifted the blade of his dagger forcing the man to stand on tip toes.  
"I am going to come with you when we return Mr Black to his cell, you harm one more _hair_ on his head and you will be breathing through a different hole. Understand?" the man nodded and once more Harry noticed someone had voided themselves in fear – getting people to do that was becoming a bad habit.  
"Go clean yourself up." He snapped throwing the man out the room.

Turning back to the table as he sheathed his dagger he saw the emaciated man staring at him with shock, his rags for robes with the accumulated dirt of over a decade in this pit.  
"My apologies Mr Black had we known you were still being treated like this after finding circumstantial but difficult to disbelieve evidence of your innocence we would have stepped in before now." Harry said, his Helmet's HuD bringing up alarming results on the man's health.

"I don't know who you are." Sirius's voice gravelly with disuse said, "But thank you."  
"No thanks are necessary Mr Black. I thought you would like to know however I am going to be part of the group that will be Hunting the real criminal. The one that framed you. If you have any information that can help…" Sirius gave a dry wracking cough of a laugh as he answered.

"The little rats at Hogwarts," He said.  
Harry sat bolt upright at this.  
"Mr Black? How do you know this?" Harry said urgency in his voice.  
Sirius reached into his robe and withdrew a piece of paper, on it was a picture of a red headed family.  
"Look here on the youngest ones shoulder," He pointed to a rat.  
"That 'Rat' is Peter Pettigrew, animagus."

Harry sat back and swore.  
"Okay, that's a lot more than we had before." Harry said, continuing on with "Pardon me for asking, but why did you not point this out to anyone?"  
Sirius's sad voice came back to him.  
"I deserve to be here. I let revenge cloud my judgement. My Godson needed me and I handed him over to Dumbledore, he hasn't been seen since."

Harry forced down a growl, hadn't Dumbledore told him anything? When asked his answer infuriated the Hunter.  
"Ha! He's one of the reasons I'm in here!" Sirius said waving his hand. "I used to work Law Enforcement, but I've been in here without a trial since '81. He's Chief Warlock and knows this." Harry took a deep breath calming himself as Sirius continued.

"The only reason I didn't break out when I saw that is the few times I get hold of a paper – that one being the last," He pointed to the picture on the table. "Every paper somewhere asks 'Where is Harry Potter.' So wherever he is I know the Death Eaters haven't got him, and he's well hidden, so although I could break out I won't – it's my personal penance"

Harry inclined his head and spoke.  
"A well-reasoned deduction, and accurate." He held a hand up as Sirius sat bolt upright.  
"Easy Mr Black, you need to hear a few things." Harry said.  
"First, and trust me there is a reason I ask this, do you know what the Yautja are?" Sirius shook his head at this and Harry nodded expecting no less.  
He spent the next half an hour explaining them – including a brief description of their way of life.

"The reason I told you this is simple. Dumbledore has made well-meaning decisions, but failed abysmally in their execution.  
He left your Godson with a Family called 'The Dursley's' –"  
"WHAT!" Sirius shot to his feet and a guard ran in wand drawn.  
"Oh do sit down Mr Black, Harry is no longer there," Pointing to the guard. "You. Leave." As it was the same one as earlier, he had no objection to that order and left the room.

Waiting until Sirius sat down again Harry continued.  
"I am not sure how many years ago this was, but My Father was in his vessel on the edge of this worlds solar system when an alarm went off – that alarm was set to a life signs monitor for a Mr Granger here on Earth signalling his death. He came immediately to investigate the cause and was in at the house no more than 5 minutes after the signal reached him, along with his LifeMate," Harry took a breath as he drew a blade, extending it hilt first to Sirius

"With this very blade she ended the life of the female who was torturing a Youngling barely past suckling. Father had used wrist blades similar to these," Harry held his arms up to extend his blades as he spoke.  
"To end the lives of two men assisting the female. We have since found out they were all of the same family, LeStrange I believe."  
"Y – your father killed Rabaston and Rodolphus!? And your mother ended my crazy Cousin with this?!" Sirius interrupted. Harry nodded a little off put when he realised he had just spoke about ending the lives of three of this man's family.  
"good!" Sirius said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he continued, taking the dagger back.  
"Well when it was seen that this girl was now an orphan, My Parents took her in, adopted and raised her. She is now one of the top Huntresses in the Yautja." Harry explained with pride in his voice.  
"Now upon leaving this girl's house, out of habit my father scanned the surroundings with his thermals – that means he used something that meant he could see different heat signatures," Sirius nodded in understanding.  
"When he did, he saw an… anomaly, in the house across the road." Letting out a growl Harry continued.

In the house were four signatures – three were where beds would be, the fourth was in a gap _under the stairs._ Among the Yautja there is no greater crime than to harm a Youngling, even Murder is lower on the scale.  
Upon entering the house and finding the state of the child Father immediately took him to the medical bay. This child was wrapped in a blanket with the name 'Harry Potter' sewn in to it. He too has since been raised as a Yautja. In his heart, his very soul he is a Yautja." Harry said carefully.  
Sirius slowly nodded as he spoke.

"So he was raised well – Knows the differences between right and wrong?" Harry laughed.  
"He was." Originally not going to do this, but seeing the genuine regret and the wish for atonement is Sirius's eyes Harry made a decision. He slipped the gauntlets from his hands before lifting them to his helmet.  
Removing his helmet he looked at Sirius, his green eyes almost glowing.  
"Hello Godfather."  
"Harry?" Sirius asked looking at him with a rising hope in his dead eyes.

"Yes. I am Harry Potter. Royal Hunter, LifeMate to Hermione, and have recently adopted a beautiful little youngling who captured our hearts." Sirius just sat there staring.  
"Mr Black?" Harry said, seeming to snap Sirius out of it.  
"Bloody hell Harry? What are they _feeding you?!_ You're taller than me by a head! _"_ Harry threw his head back roaring with laughter at this.

"Only the good stuff Sirius. Father hopes with the right nutrition I'll hit 7 feet. Hermione is looking to make 6 foot 9." Sirius nodded before speaking.  
"So you're going after Pettigrew?"

Harry nodded.  
"If he finds out he'll run – if he hasn't already." Harry shrugged. "I am a Hunter. Tracking criminals is what I do." Sirius nodded.  
"What will you do when you catch him?" he asked.  
"First we will use his existence to prove your innocence, then depending on his crimes depends on his punishment." Harry said.  
"What? He needs to die!" Sirius said heatedly.  
"Indeed, and he will – it is the method of his death that is yet to be determined." Harry said blandly. "For now though it is high time I had to leave – but first I need to see you back to your cell safely." Sirius shuddered, causing Harry to frown.

"Mr Black?" Harry said.  
"First Harry, to you and your… LifeMate?" Harry nodded, "It will always just be Sirius." Harry nodded.  
Sirius looked around a haunted expression on his face as he spoke. "Two weeks ago I was moved. I was put in Solitary with a Dementor stationed right outside my door. I only stay partly sane now due to my Form." Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and found both eyebrows raising in shock, when opposite him instead of Sirius sat a large emaciated black dog. A smile then slowly formed on his face as he nodded.

Sirius changed back with a grin before he shuddered again.  
"I'll go back Harry, but find Pettigrew quickly, or the next time you see me I might not have much of a mind left." Harry frowned and stood pulling his gauntlets on.  
"Sirius, a lot is about to happen in a short time," Harry slid a disk with his mark on from his wrist blade sheath.  
"Keep hold of this."

He flipped the disc over to Sirius before resetting his helmet.  
"Guard!" Harry called out.  
A different red robed man entered.  
"Under the current agreement between the Yautja and Madame Bones, the Head of the DMLE, I am asking you to release this man into the custody of the Yautja Justice Clan." Harry said.  
"I – I'm sorry but I don't have the authorisation to allow that. Black's case has been locked down by the Minister. It was only after you were already here that orders came through to not allow visitors." The man said.

"Fine, you have two options. One we wait here while you contact Madame Bones and she authorises it, or Two," Harry brought his shoulder cannon online and aimed at the table blowing a hole in the middle of it. "I remove Black anyway." The man nodded before he got a slightly vengeful look on his face.  
"What you're doing will hurt Fudge?" Harry shrugged. "After here I am going to have…words with the minister."  
The man nodded.  
"Fastest way out is the corridor on your left on the way out. I can give you 30 seconds before I sound the alarm. You got a way off the island?" Harry nodded. "Go."

Harry ran out the room flipping Sirius up onto his shoulder as he ran.  
He pounded down the corridor, his scans bringing up a visual on his helmet of the opposite side of the wall. Harry grinned, it was open land.

On his other shoulder he brought his cannon to bear and let loose with a 'triple-tap" Blowing a hole in the wall big enough for three Yautja to jump through.  
As he did the sirens sounded and Harry launched out the hole, landing on the ground and running to the shore.

"Two to extract!" Harry shouted into his Helmet-com. Harry waved at the rapidly approaching Dementors as they disappeared.

-0-

Hermione had hold of Luna's hand as they re-appeared on the main road through Hogsmead, looking down she saw her Daughters wide happy eyes as she looked around.  
"It's snowing Mummy!" She quickly let go of her hand, ran up the street a little as she pulled her pink gloves on before bending down pulling some snow into a ball.

Hermione jumped as the loosely clumped snow shattered on her breast. Looking down she brushed some stray bits of snow from her skin before looking up with a grin.  
"Uh-oh." Luna said before running off laughter ringing along the street.

The residents of Hogsmead that day were treated to the sight of a nude woman chasing a little blond throwing snowballs at her.

"Missed again Mummy!" Luna called back diving around the corner straight into the biggest man not a Yautja she'd ever seen.  
"'Elo there, an' who might you be?" The man asked his beard moving with his words as Hermione came around the corner.  
"Luna?" Hermione said dropping the snowball in her hand as her other strayed to the hilt of a dagger.

Luna was still looking up at the man and blinked, giving a shy smile before running back and cuddling into Hermione's side.  
"Rubeus Hagrid's the name Miss. I've no need ask who yeh are, on'y one lass I know of who would walk arund 'ere dressed in just a belt o' weapons." He said holding his hand out.  
Hermione nodded taking the man's hand, it was as large as her fathers she idly noticed.

"You're probably right there." Hermione said with a smile.  
"So what yeh doin 'round these parts?" Hagrid asked as he waved the way back into town. Turning to walk Hagrid one side of her, Luna tucked into the other she answered.  
"Oh, we're here because my Little One here," Hermione looked to the now chronically shy Luna who was taking peeks past her to Hagrid.  
"Want's a dress for the Ball tomorrow." Hagrid nodded before he sighed.  
"Yeh know o' course it's o'ny fourth years an' up don't'cha?" Hagrid asked. Hermione immediately spotted her Daughters eyes filling up with tears and stopped in the street to crouch in front of the little blond.  
"Babygirl?" Luna was obviously trying not to cry but a couple of tears slid down her face as she looked down.  
"I'm only a third year. I can't go." Hermione reached out and pulled Luna into her arms as she stood settling her on the hip opposite to Hagrid as she spoke, walking down the street, the tall man still with them.

"Don't you worry about that Babygirl. They've said all the champions need to attend, so I'm going as your Daddy's date but don't you think he won't want you there too. Have you ever seen anyone apart from Granddad get the better of your Daddy?" Luna nodded.  
"you." Hermione smiled at that,  
"I don't count as I'm his LifeMate – I'm always going to get the better of Daddy."  
Hermione heard what could have been coughs coming from Hagrid instead of laughter, but simply carried on.

"If you want to go to the ball tomorrow, you'll be there I promise." Hermione said.  
Luna looked to her, seeming to search for something in her luminescent eyes before smiling and wrapping her arms about Hermione's neck and hugging her before resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked about to see they were now in the centre of town as they walked and had to fight a sigh. The Humans in town were all shocked at her again.  
She knew that the Magical Times article had been published so people knew about the Yautja's ways, yet they were still shocked and embarrassed at seeing a naked female.  
She didn't understand it at all, especially not when she saw a small family. To even have that youngling the two would have needed to be naked to couple.

Putting the thoughts out her head she looked up to Hagrid.  
"So where's the best shop to get this one a dress then?" Hagrid smiled as he spoke.  
"Just here, it's where I bin leadin' yeh – see this place 'ere called Gladrags?" Hermione looked up to the shop that did indeed have the word 'Gladrags' over the door and a lot of mannequins with suits and dresses on in the window scene.

"Thank you." Hermione said going in as Hagrid nodded and headed off in a different direction.  
Once in Hermione went up to the counter where a young woman stood goggling at her.  
"Oh for… Yes I'm nude, get over it." Hermione growled out making the woman jump.  
"Ah sorry. Welcome to Gadrags how can we help?"

Hermione sat Luna on the edge of the counter as she spoke, crossing her arms on the counter.  
"I'm here for a dress for my Daughter." Hermione said. "I believe this is the right place? I don't do clothes shopping so had to ask directions."  
The woman coughed a bit as she spoke. "I ah… can see that. So How old is your Daughter."  
"I'm Thirteen! But I still gotta grow a little." Luna said frowning at the woman who'd ignored her.

Hermione gave a small smile and looked to Luna who was now gently swinging her crossed ankles as she looked around.  
"Babygirl, do you want to have a look around the shop while I talk to the lady?" Luna gave a nod.  
"Okay hop on down. Stay in the shop though." Luna nodded "Okay mummy." As she hopped down to the floor.

Luna turned to her and passed up the piece of paper she had earlier.  
Looking Hermione unrolled it to see a beautiful blue dress design. Hermione looked at her daughter and spoke.  
"Luna, is this what you want?" Hermione asked.  
Luna's nod was emphatic. "Okay I'll ask the lady, now you go have a look around.

She watched as Luna ran over to the shoes before turning to the woman before speaking.  
"Look at this and tell me what you think. Can you get it done by tomorrow evening?"  
The woman took the paper and unrolled it to look at the design.

It was a simple sleeveless midnight blue dress that had a slight V-neck with wide shoulder straps leading to a trim waist, to a pleated knee length skirt.  
Around the waist Luna had done her own blue weapon belt with only her blue blade sheaths attached.

The woman looked at the dress and nodded.  
"In fact I have a dress exactly like this ready except the skirt's a little long."  
She came around the counter and started to lead Hermione to the dresses only for the pair of them to stop at the sight of Luna seemingly to hold onto a simple green robe, her eyes streaming tears as she kept forcing the choked sobs back.

Hermione ran over to her sweeping her up into her arms as Luna turned into her.  
"It's my mummies! My other mummy!" She choked out before dissolving into more tears.  
"Babygirl?" Hermione said leading her away along with a worried looking shop assistant, who looked to the robes.

"Oh that tatty thing. It was donated to us a while back for repair and resale." The assistant said  
"Mummy, Please, I, I - pleeeese!" Luna cried into Hermione's shoulder.  
Hermione seated herself on a stool and spoke quietly to Luna.  
"You sure it's hers?" Hermione asked as Luna sniffed.  
"L – Left sleeve." Hermione nodded for the store lady to check. Waiting for her to do so, coming back a moment later with a strange expression. Leaning down she whispered into Hermione's ear.  
"Celeste Lovegood"

Hermione nodded.  
"We'll take it." Hermione said as she looked to the woman, who nodded.  
"Okay. It's two Sickles as it's not worth much." The lady said and Hermione frowned at her as she heard Luna's quiet "It is to me…"

Getting up she nodded back to the way the woman was going originally.  
Thankfully she got the message and led the way.  
Hermione followed with Luna in her arms until they got to a stand that like the assistant said, apart from skirt length was the exact dress Luna had sketched and painted.  
"Babygirl." Hermione said pointing to the dress.  
Luna looked over and her eyes widened as she smiled, nodding rapidly. "Don't change it!" she said.  
"You want to keep the ¾ length skirt?" The lady asked.  
Luna nodded again her eyes shining both from her tears before and the joy in them now.

Hermione smiled kissing her temple before turning to the woman.  
"Having at least read about them having a witch for a daughter," Luna poked her tongue out to Hermione, who tapped her on the nose with a finger sending her cross-eyed. "Behave Babygirl – I take it you can easily do the sizing charms?" The assistant nodded.

"Now we've got your daughter sorted, could I interest you in our range of clothes?" The assistant asked, "We have everything from bras, panties through to a complete wardrobe." She finished glancing at Hermione's bust before returning to her face.

Hermione sighed.  
"Tell me – do you get a paper called 'The Magical Times?'" The woman shook her head, "No but I read the weeks back copies when I visit my parents every Saturday.  
Hermione nodded.  
"I suggest you read the paper from today – it has an in-depth explanation of Yautja and their lack of need for clothes." She said.

"Now, how soon can you have our things ready?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, it'll only be a couple of minutes and they'll be good to go.  
"Okay I'll wait, before you start though – can you tell me the best place to get high quality quills and parchment from?"  
Oh that'll be Scrivenshaft's right over there." The lady said pointing out the window, Hermione looked and saw the shop with 'Scrivenshaft's' done in fancy script and an image of a quill.  
"Luna, do you want to go and pick something nice from the shop." Hermione said. Luna nodded and Hermione set her down passing her a couple of Sickles from the pouch on her weapon belt.

"Go on Babygirl." Hermione said and watched as Luna took off at a run out the door.

Turning back to the lady she let her smile drop.  
"Listen, I understand you didn't mean any harm before with that other dress," Hermione said following the woman as she went to the stand to collect the blue dress. "But, that dress my Daughter last saw when she was 9, when her _birth-mother_ died in it." The woman stopped dead a gasp shooting from her mouth.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." The lady said. Hermione waved her off as she spoke, taking hold of the dress now being passed to her as they went to the other damaged dress.  
"We will most likely make this the first item in what is called a Memory Book for her Birth-Mother. She has already got one started for her Birth-Father.

"If you're going to put this in a book do you want it shrinking?" Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
"No, what happens is Luna will have another special chest delivered to her room." Everything she has from her Birth-Mother or finds that reminds her of her Birth-Mother gets put in that chest. On the top, locked in place is a book, she will write in this book about the item and the memory attached to it."

The lady nodded, finally managing to remove the robes from the stand.  
"One thing we Yautja raise our younglings old enough to have even a trace of memory of their parents is this. 'Never forget'" Hermione said quietly. "I am her Mark-Mother, she took my Mark and I am now as much her Mother as I can be. We say it is as if we birthed the youngling, but we _know_ we can never truly replace them."

The woman nodded as she finished the packing.  
"Thank you for explaining that to me. I don't claim to understand a lot of things outside clothes but what you're doing for her," She let the sentence trail off. Hermione nodded a smile as she lifted the package and held her hand out for the bill.

Looking down she frowned to see there wasn't a total price on it, she looked back up with her head tilted to the side in confusion.  
"Consider them a Christmas present to her." Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you." She said, just heading out the door when she heard Luna's voice calling out.  
"LET ME GO YOU BIG MEANIE, DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Hermione's eyes widened and she ran down the street to where she was hearing the sounds of pain from an alley.

Running around the corner she had to stop and actually take in the sight.  
Luna was sat on someone's back their arms pulled back and held together like Luna had been taught in defence.

What hadn't been taught but Hermione was going to suggest it be added was how the arms were tied back. The right arm had been tied to the left leg, and the left arm the right leg.

Luna had used two dark blue ribbons, now tied in a neat bow.  
Luna was sat on their back wielding a _rubber chicken_ and hitting it off his head repeatedly.  
"You. Are. A. Bad. Man. Say. You're. Sorry!" Hermione snickered attracting Luna's attention, her arm raised about to bring the chicken down again.

"Oh hi Mummy! This BAD – thwack – MAN – thwack – tried to take my things from the shop and grabbed me when I wouldn't let go." Hermione had seen the two 'Red Robes' The other end and had realised they were probably closer and arrived as Luna was putting her training in action. When the pink haired female started sniggering at the last two hits Hermione lost it and collapsed against the wall laughing.

It was made worse when he saw the Red Robes.  
"Will you please arrest me! Please! This is embarrassing!"  
Luna looked behind her to see the Red Robes and smiled at them. The tall dark skinned male walked up to her as he spoke.  
"Thank you for dealing with the 'bad man' for us. Can I take him to jail now?" Luna actually appeared to think about it a moment looking down to the man before.  
Thwack – "BAD MAN! Okay now you can take him." She hopped off him and walked up to Hermione who had slid to the ground laughing, Luna's last action finally breaking the stoic face of the tall man as he burst out laughing.

"They're never gonna believe this back at the DMLE!" The woman said coming up and waving before the three disappeared with a 'crack'

Luna came up to Hermione a pout on her lips.  
"It's not funny Mummy. I had to use my new Ribbons!" Luna stamped her foot in a typical youngster's tantrum.  
Hermione managed to pull herself into some semblance of control before she had to ask,  
"Luna just _where_ did you find a rubber chicken?"  
Luna shrugged. "It was already there, so I used it" Hermione chuckled as she took Luna back into the shop.

Going up to the counter she ignored the man staring at her chest as she spoke.  
"Hello, my Daughter just had a man take her new Ribbons away, I was wondering if we could get a couple more."

The man didn't answer.  
"Yes! They're milk-glands. Get over it!" She shouted at him making him jump out his skin.  
"S – sorry!" He stuttered out. Sighing Hermione once again thought she would never understand Humans – and she was one by birth!  
"Ribbons?" She said slowly.  
"Oh, what colour?" He said and Luna piped up from where the tall counter had hidden her.  
"Same as before please." The man managed to tear his gaze away from Hermione as he looked over the counter.

"Ah the Midnight Blue. Two more?" Luna nodded with a smile.  
He leaned back and pulled a couple out a box and set them on the counter.  
"Six knuts please." Hermione watched as Luna reached into her pocket and opened her palm.  
It only had four of the bronze coins in. Hermione had only given her a small amount to shop with before.  
Luna looked up to her tears brimming.  
Kneeling down Hermione took her hand.

"It's alright Babygirl. I'll get these ones for you with the rest of my things. I can see you were careful with your money. You even told me a couple of days ago your favourite sweet would be four Knuts.  
You keep those for your sweet." Hermione gently closed Luna's palm and kissed Luna's forehead before standing.

Turning to the man she spoke.  
"Please put those two to one side, I'll collect them once I've got everything else I need." He nodded.  
Hermione turned around and started going through the shop, picking up rolls of parchment a couple of Velum, a beautiful traditional calligraphy set, and bottles of different coloured inks before returning to the counter.

Looking out the door she spotted the sweet shop and decided she was going to probably regret this but withdrew four Galleons from the money-pouch and turned to Luna who'd followed her everywhere.

"Luna, I've got four galleons in my hand, and an empty sweet cupboard in our quarters…" Luna's eyes widened at this as she spoke.  
"Four whole galleons just for sweets?!" Distracted as the man was even he winced as Hermione nodded passing Luna the coins.  
"Why don't you do the sweet shopping." Luna pocketed the coins and shot out the shop like a well-aimed throwing star straight to Honeydukes.

"Miss. I know from the papers you were raised in a different culture, and possibly don't realise this, but if she gets too much sugar in her –" Hermione interrupted turning to him.  
"She'll probably have a sugar rush, be overexcited, a little difficult to control?" The man slowly nodded. Shrugging she answered.  
"Sounds like a normal Youngling to me." And headed back between rows of shelves.

She picked up four large art pads, a big box of paints a selection of paintbrushes and an easel before returning to the front.

"Okay that's everything," she said.  
"Ah will you want all this shrinking miss?" he asked. Hermione shook her head as she gathered everything together.  
"No just the bill and six of each colour of your ribbons, and a big box to put everything except that small pad and pencils in – I'll have them in a bag." She said.  
Five minutes later she was pressing the ring for Lady Potter to the bill of 40 Galleons 7 Sickles and 3 knuts.

Once done she used a spare bit of parchment that told whoever read it to put the box in her quarters.  
Setting the note on top of the box she slipped a Teleport disc out her wrist-sheath setting it on the box before tapping the symbol and backing away quickly as not to be pulled up accidently.  
Once the box with all of her shopping had gone she smiled her thanks to the store clerk before heading out.

Going over to the sweet shop her eyes widened at the sight. Maybe 4 galleons was a bit much.  
The bags the assistant was handing down to Luna were bulging, Hermione had a brief thought to thank her guiding spirit that she'd _only_ given Luna four Galleons.

Luna came over and took her hand as they stepped out into the street.  
Hermione looked around and her eyes lit up as she spotted the jewellers.  
Going over to them with Luna's hand in hers she went straight to the display cabinet for all the various chains. She needed three sizes. Thankfully she already knew the length's required.

"Babygirl what do you think? Gold or silver for me?" Hermione said looking down to her.

Luna looked up to her with a slight frown as she looked at her, back to the case and back again.  
As she did the assistant came over, her stern face in a frown as she spoke.  
"Can I _help_ you miss?" Hermione looked over to her and recognised the sort right away.  
"Well firstly you can get the manager for me." Hermione said with a glint in her eye. Yautja did not use clothes, but jewellery was a completely different matter, and they had received many a greeting at first until it was understood gold _would_ be spent.  
"Tell them the Lady Potter requires a word." Hermione said holding her hand up and allowing the ring to flash into view.

The mere sales assistant disappeared.  
"Mummy, I think you should go with that gold there." Luna pointed to a bright reflective gleam that Hermione agreed would contrast against her skin beautifully.  
"Can I help you My Lady?" A female voice came to her ears, looking Hermione saw a woman stood there in what she now recognised as a business suit.

"Yes, I require 8 lengths of gold chain, all that shade, and I require the two longest to have larger links. They will need clips on the ends that allow them to be clipped anywhere along the chain they are a part of.

The woman nodded and led Hermione over to the counter with Luna following.  
"In that shade of gold we have these thicknesses." She showed Hermione a tray with a sample selection of chains.

"I'll take the thinnest, apart from the longest chains, those will need to be the middle thickness."  
"Okay, what sizes will you need?" Hermione listed off the different lengths smiling at the pasty expression she saw on the woman from before – well these places did work on commission after all and her order was going to be worth quite a lot.

After giving the required lengths Hermione stood there waiting for the woman who's eyes had widened considerably in surprise.  
"My Lady for the quality of the gold you have chosen, are you aware for the larger chains it will be worth the equivalent to One Galleon per link? You are literally asking for thousands of Galleons worth of Pure Gold." Hermione shrugged. "I've got Millions of coins up in my Treasure-Room on the Noble Spear from all over the Galaxy, I'm really not going to worry about a few thousand." The woman slowly nodded.

"Okay, ah with what you've asked for it'll take me a short while to put your order together, I'm going to need to fashion the clips you've asked for from scratch – it'll be about an hour."  
Hermione nodded.  
"Very well I shall return in two – need to get this Little One fed." She said picking Luna up, noticing the girl didn't even notice as she stared into a youngling's jewellery cabinet. Looking over, amongst all the diamonds, Hermione spotted a deep blue sapphire teardrop pendant and matching earrings.

"Do you want them?" Hermione asked quietly.  
Luna nodded slowly.  
Turning back to the assistant she pointed to the cabinet.  
"We'll also have the blue pendant and earrings, please have the pendant threaded with a white gold chain." The woman nodded and Hermione noticed the assistant who'd been rude before now looking distinctly frustrated.

"Right let's go feed you; I could hear your stomach grumbling a mile off." Hermione teased to Luna's wide smile heading out the shop.  
It was as they were heading to the Three Broomsticks, a place Dumbledore had said to Father served good food that Luna turned to her with a frown.  
"Mummy? Where's all the shopping? All I can see is these," She held up her bags of sweets. "And your little bag." She nodded to the opaque bag from Scrivenshaft's.  
Hermione nodded. "That's because I had all the rest sent back up to the Noble Spear – there was a lot. There was your bag with your surprise for Daddy, your ribbons and then I got a whole box full of things. I sent them all up because I'd rather carry you than some boring old box."

Luna didn't answer in words, her smile was enough.  
Going into the pub Hermione looked around and smiled when she saw blade master Flitwick sat at a table, currently on his own.  
Heading over Hermione smiled down to him.  
"May we join you?" Flitwick nodded with a smile waving to the two seats opposite.  
"Please do!" He said.

Hermione moved about the table and set Luna down "Luna, what do you want to eat?" Hermione asked pointing to the menu.  
Luna grabbed it and looking quickly pointed to a child's portion of a Roast Beef meal with all the trimmings.  
Hermione nodded before her hand whipped out and caught Luna's hand reaching into one of her sweet bags.  
"Eat your dinner first – _then_ you can have four of the small sweets.  
"But Mummmyyyy." Luna pouted up to her.  
"Three sweets." Hermione said, not even looking to Luna, those pouts were a devastating weapon on her.

"Oooh fiddlesticks." Luna grumbled sitting back.  
Hermione nodded at Flitwick's tiny salute with his glass as he spoke. "Very well played." Hermione grinned.  
"Can you watch Luna while I go and order the food? And can we get you anything."  
"Of course I will, and… if you're sure…" Hermione nodded. "Then I'll take a Butter Beer please. I've already ordered my food." Hermione nodded and headed over to the bar.

As she got there the busty witch behind the counter smiled at her.  
"I see the papers were right then." Hermione nodded. "Well, if it's your way, I'm not going to stop you. What can I do for you dearie?" Hermione smiled and gave her order.  
As she finished a wizard with more hormones than sense slid into the chair next to her,  
"Hey, what's say you ditch the kid with the Professor and you and I can go someplace where I can help warm you up?" He suggested to Hermione to the Bar-woman's horrified look.

Hermione looked over to the man who was leering at her milk-glands.  
"Take a look on my shoulder." Hermione said in a bored tone much to the man's confusion, although he did follow her – suggestion.  
"That mark is the mark of my LifeMate, he personally carved it there after asking to be my LifeMate instead of just my Mate. He has battled horrors that you would void yourself even thinking about. Tell me; were you here for the first task?" The man nodded.  
"Do you really think a fat, under muscled, non-combatant would ever be able to compare to the one who disposed of a Flame-Breather?"

She slowly drew her longer dagger and a small sharpening stone from a pouch and started honing it. "In my culture we females have a very – direct – method of dealing with unwanted coupling attempts, it is very difficult for a male to couple without his seed-makers." She said blandly.

The man laughed before reaching for her.  
"All women bluff that theyaaaaiaiiiiiiieeieeeee!" His fingertips had barely brushed the skin of her arm, when she'd exploded into action, spinning out her seat, knocking him back first into the bar and bringing her knee up into his groin with a crunch.  
"Mommy! No blood before food please!" Luna called out, just in time as Hermione's blade had risen at just the right angle to shear the man's important parts, stopping just as the blade bit through the clothes and rested against skin.

"Just so you're aware, I could quite happily slice these off, or slice your neck, have your blood spill all over me and continue with my food. It matters not the culture to us, Yautja, Human, Hteth or any other race, a female saying no is just that. No." Hermione said to the now pasty faced individual as she removed her blade, before re-sheathing it, turning back to the barmaid. The man fled the pub as Hermione calmly asked "How much?"

"Ah Three Galleons and two Sickles." She said, putting the drinks ordered on a tray for her.  
Hermione flipped over four coins. "Keep the change." She said before heading back over to her table, sliding into her seat and sat back stretching her arms and arching her back until that irritating backbone between her shoulder-blades popped, letting out a sigh of relief she picked her bag up and passed it over to Luna.  
"Why don't you draw a nice picture while we wait for our food?" She suggested, Luna looking into the bag let out a little 'eee' of happiness pulling the pad and pencils out and starting to sketch right away.

"So how come along the normal classes you run?" Hermione asked blade master Flitwick after relieved that Flitwick seemed to have no trouble with her nudity anymore – she guessed it was probably due to desensitisation with the thrice weekly private charms lessons he gave her, Harry and Luna.

Flitwick sighed.  
"I so wish you had attended when you were a First Yearling was it?" Hermione nodded, Flitwick was doing his best to understand both the parallels and differences to her culture. Sometimes it was something as simple as a word definition.

"Yes. I take it there is no one else challenging the group then?" Flitwick shook his head.  
"No, it is getting to the point I was going to ask if you would allow Luna to sit in on a first year class and demonstrate what they can learn if they apply themselves.  
Hermione nodded. "As long as her Father or Myself are there too." Flitwick nodded as the food arrived.

Hermione smiled at the fact the waitress had timed it to when Flitwick's food was also ready.  
As they ate they let the topics of the conversation meander until they were all cleared and Luna had her allowed three sweets.

"Well I've got to head back to the jewellers and then we're done I think." Hermione said looking to Luna to double-check.  
Luna nodded as well. "It was nice meeting you blade master." Hermione said getting up with Luna following.  
"Indeed, I will see you tomorrow night." Hermione nodded. They spent a grand total of five minutes in the Jewellers before signalling to the ship and she and Luna disappeared out of the shop in a white light.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Mere minutes before Hermione had teleported up, Na'Leth had gone down to Hogwarts with a copy of all the information they had extracted from Snape. He wasn't delicate, diplomatic or polite in his entrance.  
He appeared in Dumbledore's office in full armour, the hand not holding the paper copies had a blade in it.

As soon as he appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk where the man was sat going over a couple of papers, ironically they were applications for people to take up the suddenly vacant Potions Professor position, Na'Leth slammed his information down in front of him.  
"Explain your trust in this man! NOW!" He roared.  
Dumbledore jumped at the tone in Na'Leth's voice and looked up paling.

"Old friend he did us a great service and has worked hard tutoring the next gener-"  
SHUT UP AND READ!" Na'Leth roared, furious that Dumbledore was going to use platitudes on him.  
"Old Friend surely you-" THUD! Na'Leth's dagger impacted the desk close enough to trim the hairs on Dumbledore's hand.  
"Hunters Assistant – READ!"

Swallowing Dumbledore picked up the papers, before he had even gotten half way through the first page his hands started shaking, his face burning red with rage.  
"He swore to me – he swore he didn't do the crimes to be marked."  
"Keep Reading." Na'Leth growled looking out the window his gaze scanning the horizon.

Na'Leth knew Dumbledore had gotten to the crimes after the war, the crimes done as Dumbledore protected him, swore he couldn't be dark contrary to all evidence because the man had _'repented_ '  
"Where is he?" Dumbledore said quietly, dangerously.  
Na'Leth looked over and saw he'd just finished the list of victims and that Snape had found it 'Delicious' that Dumbledore protected him while he used a child under his direct care.

"The Long sleep after a painful dismemberment. His skull currently sits on my sons Trophy Wall."  
Dumbledore nodded before collapsing back into his chair.  
"Dumbledore," Na'Leth sighed, "Albus – what happened, where were you? The Dumbledore I saw even twenty cycles of this planet around the sun could spot an evil in a man like that as much as I."

Dumbledore raised un-twinkling eyes and a pain filled eyes to him.  
"Two long and bitter wars, too much death, after the second one…" Na'Leth nodded, this happened occasionally. A warriors flame would go, and they would do all they could to avoid more death. Now he understood why during the Death Eater trials Dumbledore had been absent.  
He could cope with the interrogations, cope with hearing their crimes. But to hear about sentient death was too much.

Na'Leth took the seat opposite as he spoke in a kinder voice removing his helmet.  
"You did not see because you did not wish to see." Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
"Unfortunately Dumbledore while most can allow that, you cannot. Either you must find your Warriors heart once more, or pass the duties on that need that to another. "

Slowly Dumbledore nodded looking to Na'Leth.  
"Perhaps you are right. But there is only the first option available, what I have allowed this place to become, I must undo. You have got the worst out of the people out of the way, but there are still those who could do much harm, and this society's prejudices…"  
Na'Leth saw the spark in Dumbledore's eyes and celebrated inside, the flame wasn't gone, merely an ember waiting for the fuel.

"Dumbledore, we have a hunt party going in two days to Alpha-Centauri for a week, originally the whole clan were going to go but we need to stay until at least the end of this tournament. I offer you this, Join this hunt, go as a Hunters Assistant, and return in seven days a Full Hunter."  
The spark roared to life in Dumbledore's eyes.  
"I can take a few days for 'relaxation and meditation'" Dumbledore said quietly.  
Na'Leth nodded.

"First though, we need a word with a man called Fudge. As soon as we said evidence was pointing to Black being innocent, he sent a message to the prison. Black had been put in Solitary confinement, with a Dementor outside his door with orders to either 'Break him or make him Confess' – because of this when my son visited, he made the decision to… remove Black from Azkaban. He is now under the protective custody of the Yautja, until his trial.

Dumbledore's eyes went flat.  
"That is exactly the opposite of what I told him. Would you care to join me in having words with him?" He said standing.

Na'Leth nodded. "I would." Standing to move by his friend as the Flame-Bird took them from the Headmasters Office.

-0-

It was late, past what would be midnight and Sirius Black stared at the roof of where he was staying tonight, part of him finding this place… unbelievable.

His Godson had been taken by this alien culture and raised as one of them, a culture that lived and breathed by a moral structure as hard as diamond.  
To add to that, his code was even harder, as he was part of the 'Clan' who dispensed justice among their own.  
At first Sirius had been worried finding out his Godson had been raised a warrior, but after taking the time to talk to him and a few of the people – odd and scary looking but people all the same – he knew Harry was a man James would be proud of.

And then while he was in the medical bay Harry had gone for a shower and returned.  
That had been a shock for him. Seeing him naked had been the first shock, then had been just how defined his muscles had been, he looked like there wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

The medical technology had repaired most of the damage from his time in Azkaban and he'd been told he was staying in the medical bay tonight before being moved to guest quarters in the morning.

Now he was lay here under a bed sheet trying to make sense of it all.  
"Mr Black?" A female voice said as he looked over to see a Yautja woman stood next to him holding a package.  
He looked at her surprised as he waved to the seat next to his bed. She nodded setting the package down at the foot of the bed. The woman smiled through her mandibles as she sat.  
"I have come to talk to you as there is something I would ask for my Son but I know he would be too proud to ask himself."

Sirius found his eyebrows rising as she spoke before sighing.  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what I could offer your child." He said. She nodded.  
"My name is Qu'Illaa, and I am Harry's Mark-Mother, what you could offer him Mr Black are stories. Through you he could get to know his Birth-Parents." She said.  
"He knows very little of them. He has but one memory. His Fathers voice screaming at his mother to take him and run, and his mother telling him he is loved before two green flashes, and then nothing. His next earliest memory is of being a slave." She growled out the last word.  
"He knows not his Birth-Fathers name, His Birth-Mothers favourite colour. Many things you could give him." She finished.

"I'll do what I can." He said quietly. Smiling again she nodded to the package.  
"There is a simple screen-comp there. I have also taken the liberty of getting your measurements from your – clothes, and when my LifeMate went to speak to Dumbledore he also got these for you, Dumbledore said they were to your 'style' he also had your 'Wand' sent up. This was after going to the Minister and reminding him you were believed innocent once again, and that any statement otherwise would be seen as an insult to the Yautja, the people 'The Boy-Who-Lived' call family. To say he became quite helpful after that would be quite the understatement."

"How so?" Sirius asked guardedly.  
"Oh, something along the lines of a nationwide announcement of your innocence, as well a large sum of gold to be paid in compensation for your illegal incarceration." Qu'Illaa said chuckling at Sirius's expression.  
"I – I'm a free man?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes Mr Black, you are." Qu'Illaa said. "There is also a letter for you from Albus Dumbledore written in his hand. He is not asking forgiveness Mr Black, he merely wishes to pave the way to _earn_ it." She finished.

"Soooo, care to tell me about my Godson?" He asked with a smile.  
"Mr Black –" Qu'Illaa started before he held up a hand.  
"Sirius please, every time I hear someone say Mr Black I look for my Father." Qu'Illaa inclined her head, "Sirius, let me tell you about the day my Son brought down his first prey…" She said with a fond smile.

Sirius nodded, he didn't understand this culture but he would desperately try for Harry's sake.

-0-

Harry shot awake even as an alarm was sounding throughout the ship. This time two on one on three on.  
A large unidentified mass heading towards a population centre – contain, turn back if possible, eliminate if not. All this shot through his mind as he moved to the Armour cupboard, having to force himself to ignore Luna's cry of "NOOOO DADDY!" seeing Hermione already running out the room with Luna, the little blond reaching for him over Hermione's shoulder as her expression was abject terror. Terror that she would not see him again.

Sighing he pulled on his new Armour, the Armourer had provided him with it after he'd gone about the ill-fitting arm piece, on top of that, all old Armours were going to be recalled in the next few weeks and new issued. He had designed a new addition into the suits, along with making the risk of Orbital becoming Burning a thing of the past.

He had finished and had the screen comp on the table with the reports flooding in.  
Again it was Hogwarts that was under attack, that it was already at this point had him worried, he was accessing direct images from the sensors and looking as a veritable flood of large arachnid beings were attacking – from what he could see they had already breached the castle walls and it wasn't going to be containment, they were going in for extermination.

Hermione ran back in her eyes suspiciously moist as she moved to pull her own armour on, a minute later she came over to see Harry re-configuring the initial attack plan to account for the fact the things were already inside.

He passed it over to Hermione slamming his helmet on before pulling on his gauntlets.  
Hermione looked at it changed a couple of things and committed the plan to memory – they were both aware of 'no plan survives first contact' but it was always best to have a semblance of one.

He looked her way to see her pull in a shuddering breath before nodding to him as she pulled her own Helmet on.  
Once again he cursed the fact there weren't enough teleporters or pods to get boots on the ground quickly.

Running down the corridor he swore a second time, they were in the 'Orbital Drop' group again.  
They got to the airlock and repeated the flight procedure from before as the landmass seemed to get larger before the air of his entry to the atmosphere started heating, his hand clasped around Hermione's.

He breathed a sigh of relief when all warriors came through the drop without it becoming their Burning Drop.  
Now the Fire-Angels were streaking through the sky, rapidly approaching the school when Harry's eyes widened behind his visor, there were a lot of spiders. Sighing in frustration as the school came into visual range Harry slipped into 'The Now'

Angling his final descent to drop him into the courtyard he saw as Hermione peeled off on hers and saw she was heading to drop into the sports field with a group.  
As he dropped he drew his hand gun, knowing his was the first shot – the others in formation around him would let rip with their shoulder cannons the minute he fired.

He slowly squeezed the trigger, the plasma leaving his barrel and travelling unerringly straight into the brain of one of the arachnids before spider pieces were flying everywhere, as they landed Harry nodded approvingly, they had cleared a considerable zone and had the initial job of keeping it clear.  
Spiders charged him and fell to his blade, those that didn't were soon dropped by his weapons fire.  
His sword spearing a leaping spider above spilling it's entrails as it flew, even as another succumbed to the hand gun, while his shoulder cannon devastated a third.

He felt more than saw the impacts of the 'second flight' and let loose, now all the warriors of the Drop were down he charged into the oncoming horde, his blades held out to the sides and biting into the spiders.

Seeing they were all easy prey, just a lot of them he let himself slip from The Now and his blood sang.  
He span, leapt and dived his blades a deadly dance around him even as those with him did the same.  
"Mate of Mine!" Hermione's voice full of heat said, letting him know she too had slipped from the Now.  
"Hermione? He asked even as he sliced three legs from one spider, whilst his other sword entered the brain of another.

"Just thought you'd like to know you have an Alpha Target on the way." Harry felt his eyes widen as he sliced into another.  
"How close –" THUMP" A Spider leg as thick as his entire body landed in front of him. "Never mind." He went to slice into the leg before he went flying from a kick, twisting in the air he came to land on his feet a good 50 metres away.

"Hermione." Harry said as he readied to charge again.  
"Yes – eeeeeww." She said in disgust.. "One, how's your group of spiders, and two, what's eew?"  
"We've only got a few left, and eew, I got spider-guts stuck to my favourite blade." Harry rolled his eyes as he charged, spring boarding off the lesser spiders until he was holding on to the leg of the huge one, spotting a Hunter on the opposite one.

Climbing he signalled for them to do the same until they were both crawling along its body to meet in the middle on top of its head.  
"Cannon Down on 3!" The Yautja shouted to Harrys nod, aiming his downwards.

"Three, Two, ONE!" The two cannons blasted out Plasma-Bolts so hot and so powerful that they shot right through the head and impacted the ground beneath.  
The giant spider stood sill for a moment as if unsure what to do before its entire body shuddered and it collapsed to the floor.

Sliding down the thing Harry came to stand in front of it as Hermione walked up to him.  
"Well, now we know what Acromantula are – although the book 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them' failed to mention a forest next to a school." She said annoyed.  
Harry wasn't surprised, what had turned out to be an easy clean-up for them could have been the massacre of hundreds of Younglings.

"We'll find the reason why later – we've still got the dance, and before that we've got a daughter that needs us." Harry said quietly as Hermione nodded.  
"I'll go up to her now, the Pods for the mothers will be leaving soon, I take it you'll teleport up later?" Harry nodded. He'd dodged clean-up last time, he couldn't do it twice.  
"See you up there." Hermione said turning away and walking off with some of the other huntresses.

He turned and went with the other Hunters to start pulling the dead spiders all to one big pile, it seemed like there was an unspoken agreement between them all as no Hunter was stopping to get a trophy.

Finally an hour later they'd got them all, and blade master Flitwick used a highly charged psionic flame to incinerate the beasts while Dumbledore was going through the school with both a couple of Yautja and Professors as they checked every floor to be sure they were all gone before releasing the younglings from the Great Hall where they'd been gathered for their 'protection.'

The Yautja had all looked on in disbelief at this.  
The hall had only one door, if an enemy had the other side of that door under their control, your safe-room became a prison!

Shaking his head at that folly Harry left, he would let his Father deal with that.  
He teleported up to the ship, removing his helmet as he headed straight to his quarters. Once in he saw Hermione had retrieved Luna who was sat at the table in a bright green swimsuit painting with Sirius who had dressed in what looked to be a rather fancy get-up, and Hermione was lay on her front on the bed apparently asleep, probably the post-battle energy drain Harry thought, starting to feel it himself.

"DADDY!" Luna screamed making the man jump. While Hermione didn't even stir visibly, he noticed an eyelid flick open as she took in who had walked in and promptly close it again.

-0-

The alarm went off startling Luna into foggy awareness, it was when she was snatched out her bed by Hermione and saw Harry suiting up as they left the quarters Luna realised what was happening.  
"NOOOO DADDY!" She screamed reaching out for him even as they left the room.  
Realising her Mummy would be leaving her again Luna clamped her arms about her, she wouldn't' let her leave.

"Don't leave me Mummy! Please don't leave meeeeeee!" She cried holding tight even as Hermione ran around the corner to that room.  
"NO!" Luna cried as Hermione tried to put her down.  
"Babygirl listen to me. I am not leaving you. But I have a job to do, it's too dangerous to take you with me at the moment." Hermione pleaded with her as she tried to unlock the arms about her.

"No don't leave me mummy!" She begged, she didn't want her mummy to go, she might not see her again otherwise.  
"Luna please, I have to go. They need me." Hermione said quietly, her voice seeming to be hoarse.  
"I need you more!" Luna cried out looking up to her amber eyes.  
"Luna, remember when I helped you on the train the day we met?" Luna nodded. "I promised I would always protect you didn't I?"

Luna sniffed and nodded.  
"Well this might be something that could hurt you so I need to go sort it." She said waving an older Huntress over.  
"But I don't want you to leave meeeeeeee!" She cried even as the Huntress gently pulled her arms from about Hermione so she could get up and run out the room.

"NO PLEASE! MUUUMMYYYYYYYYY!"  
She couldn't believe she'd left her again.  
Running to the window she watched, knowing if _That_ door opened it would be Mummy and Daddy running out it.

She didn't know how long she watched as Shuttle-Pods started to rush from the ship when to her horror the door opened.  
"NOOOO MUMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!" Luna screamed as she saw two silver armours run out and drop at an incredible speed to the planet.  
"NO! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE!"

"They can't hear you." A voice said to her left. Looking over she saw a man with long black hair and a black beard, with a white shirt, a dark blue patterned waistcoat and black trousers stood staring out the window in a slightly horrified fascination as the now dots of those that had left the ship seemed to catch fire as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"But I want my mummy!" Luna cried.  
The man knelt down to look at her with kind eyes as he spoke.  
"Is your mummy one of those who jumped?" He asked. Luna nodded tears falling from her face.  
"I bet you're very proud of how brave she is." He said to the approving nod of the Huntress Luna couldn't see behind her.

Luna looked out the window as she cried.  
"What if she doesn't come back?" She said quietly.  
the man seemed to take a long drawn out breath as he spoke.  
"Then she left to do what was right, and kept you with those she knew would make _sure_ you were safe." He said quietly.

Luna sniffed looking out the window at the planet as even more Hunters jumped.  
Looking to the man she asked quietly.  
"W – will you wait with me?" he gave a smile and nodded, looking back out the window himself, She didn't realise it, but he had the same fears as her, he was just better at hiding them.

The two stood at the window looking at the planet, the daughter and the Godfather, Luna couldn't stop the little sobs from escaping though and turned around to collapse to the floor resting her head on her knees as she cried.  
She needed to know her mummy and daddy were safe.

It could have been an hour or it could have been a day Luna didn't know, all she knew was she watched the door through her tears, exploding into movement the moment it opened and Hermione walked in still wearing her blood splattered armour, minus he helmet.  
"MUMMY!" She cried running up to her, dodging the other parents and younglings running, until she was swept up into her Mummy's arms.  
Hermione smiling widely threw her squealing up into the air catching her on the way back down so she could wrap her arms about Hermione.

"I'm sorry I had to go Babygirl, but it was alright, it was just a lot of mean big spiders that had come from the forest. Not like last time I promise." She said.  
"Really?" Luna asked quietly not daring to believe. "Really really." Hermione answered. That's when Luna looked around again and felt a chill down her spine.  
"Mummywheresdaddy?!" She asked panicked as Hermione turned to leave, waving at the other man to come with her when he seemed to want this information as well.  
"Daddy's still down there, you remember how we teach after every big fight there's always a bit of mess?" Luna nodded.  
"Well Daddy stayed back to help clean it up that's all." Hermione said. "I didn't stay because I needed to see my Babygirl before my shower." Luna nodded and smiled before looking down to the oversized shirt she'd been wearing.

"Eew, Mummy you got my shirt all covered in Sticky Bad!" Hermione had to stop and gaze in amusement at the strange man who burst out laughing at this.  
"I take it you are Mr Sirius Black?" Wheezing Sirius nodded. "Well Mr Black the quarter's section is just down here, we've had you assigned to the guest quarters next to ours." She said to the man who was still snickering as he nodded.

Pointing at him Luna whispered – or tried to.  
"He's very silly," Hermione snorted.  
"Yes Babygirl he is." She put her down when they got to the door to their quarters. "Now, you go and get a shower, I'll show Mr Black to his quarters and be back in a minute." She said.  
"okay Mummy." Luna said running into their quarters.

-0-

Hermione turned to Sirius and motioned down the corridor to a door twenty paces down.  
Once there she opened a panel and typed in an access code.  
"Just place your thumb here Mr Black." She said indicating a round opening on the top.  
"It's just Sirius – YEOWW!" He said, the scream at the end when a spike had stabbed his thumb drawing blood to lock the quarters to his Blood-Sig. Hermione sighed as she pulled one of the cloths from the box on her thigh.

"Big suckling." She muttered wiping the cloth over his thumb to close the wound before going in the room him following.  
Turning around she fixed him with a glare.  
"Let's get one thing straight Mr Black, I am furious with you. You let your need for vengeance override your _duty of care_ for a _youngling!_ It is _only_ the fact you regret it as much as you do that Harry decided to let you know he was in the room with you. You slip up just once, and I'll personally mount your skull on my trophy wall. Are we clear? And if you do anything to cause my Daughter to doubt your acceptance of her as Harry's…" She rested her hands on the hilts of her daggers at her waist.

Sirius looking at her had paled considerably at the glare in her eyes and nodded.  
"Crystal," he said hoarsely, now Hermione let her gaze soften as she spoke.  
"Sirius, I understand you're not a bad person – that is why I am also willing to let you into mine and my daughter's life. Be sure where our Daughter is concerned Harry will follow my lead. But I need to know you won't do anything stupid or rash again." She said firmly.

Sirius nodded as he answered.  
"I can't promise I won't make mistakes in the future, but I can promise I will never abandon Harry – or his family – ever again." Hermione smiled as she gave a sigh of relief.  
"That was the exact answer I was looking for Sirius, you found the strategic compromise and aimed for it, you have the mind of a warrior. Now, I really need a shower, these suits of armour after a while according to my Little One make it so your skin 'Stinks Yucky." She said smiling.  
"May I sit with you two while we wait for Harry?" He said.  
Hermione shrugged waving for him to follow. You can sit with Luna, me I'm going for a shower then sleep. I didn't use any Stims in that fight so the Blood-Quickening leaving my system is hitting me hard."

Hermione walked back into hers and Harry's quarters and straight to the Armour stand as Sirius took a seat at the table, lifting a copy's of both this morning's Prophet and Magical times, Hermione smiled at the arrangement they had with the Goblins. To get them here as soon as they were available cost them triple as they were paying for a goblins time. He would go and buy the papers, using one of the Teleport-Discs send them up. Every two weeks she would send down more discs. There on the front pages of both were articles shouting Sirius's innocence and the truth behind his incarceration.

"Do you mind watching Luna if she comes out before I'm done?" Hermione asked causing Sirius to look over before he blushed, his eyes dropping to her chest, opening then her chest again.  
"Yes it's a female body, get used to it." Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose before turning to a storage chest and bending over causing a choking sound to come from behind her as she flipped through copies of the papers to find the one she was after, until she came to one with the headline article 'Boy-Who-Lived Lives and Loves Yautja Way' by Garth Gering.

Getting up she turned back around and slammed the paper down in front of him.  
"Read that – it'll explain things far better than I've got patience for." She growled storming off to the washroom. Humans were idiotic.

It didn't take Hermione long to shower and cleanse her hair, she stepped out and brushed her teeth as she hadn't had chance too this morning due to the alarm.  
Once done all she wanted was her bed so she headed out and not caring about whether it looked dignified or not she collapsed forwards on to it unconscious before her body hit the mattress.  
It was Luna's happy cry of 'DADDY' That roused her enough to open an eye.  
When she saw it was indeed just Harry she promptly passed out again, not waking until Harry was gently shaking her shoulder.

"gway." She grumbled in Yautja.  
Harry's snicker came to her ears and next thing Hermione knew is she was screeching as she sat bolt upright.  
There in front of her was Luna, holding a glass of _cold_ water, which explained the trail of ice now going down her back and over her left butt cheek. Over at the table Sirius was roaring with laughter.  
"Why you little…" Hermione said as she prepared to leap.  
"Uh-oh – plan B!" Luna said rapidly and Hermione found herself being drenched with the glassful of water, her shock being used as a distraction for Luna to hide under the bed.

THUD – "Ow!" Luna's voice came from there and Hermione remembered the three boxes under there filled with presents for Luna.

Grinning Hermione crawled to the foot of the bed and looked down under it to see Luna's bright silver eyes shining back in mirth.  
"It looks like my Little Huntress has found the present boxes." Hermione said, seeing the little eyes widen as she did before Hermione had to lift her head rapidly to avoid the boxes now being shoved out.

She got off the bed and lifted the one from their trip yesterday and quickly removed her chains, Luna's dress, ribbons, Jewellery, the dress for Luna's Memory Book, and Harry's surprise from Luna before closing the box again.  
Seeing Luna sat cross legged on the floor in front of her with the two other boxes Hermione set the other one in front of her before resuming her seat on the bed as she spoke.  
"Now Luna, this is the first time I've ever done this so I hope I've got it right. We Yautja have never done Christmas before, but I couldn't ignore an excuse to treat you." Luna's happy smile was like gold, but her next words were worth all the treasures in the universe.  
"That's alright Mummy, you and Daddy gave me the bestest present already. A family."

Hermione had to fight to not let the happy tears fall as she smiled down to Luna with her heart full of joy as Harry sat on the bed behind her one hand wrapping about her waist the other coming up to rest on her breast, she saw Sirius's blush but was glad that's all he did this time, making her think for what felt like the _millionth_ time. 'Humans!'

"Well go on Babygirl." She said to the blond surrounded by the boxes.  
She gave out an excited 'squee' before pulling the first trunk Hermione had hidden towards her and flipping it open.

She saw Sirius's eyes widen as he gulped but refocused on Luna to see her face full of shock as her mouth slowly opened.  
In the box was a new weapon belt, still her favourite blue, it was studded with diamonds around the edges of the belt, and it had some removable small cylindrical tubes in a 'V' at the back that would allow for two round blades to be able to be put, just the size needed for the ½ size Sai's that were attached to the lid of the box.

"Lift the divider." Hermione told Luna making her look up to her with a "Huh?"  
"The belt isn't at the bottom of the box Babygirl." Hermione said causing a huge grin on the little blond who lifted the divider to reveal a piece of Blue velvet covering something.  
Setting the divider carefully to the side she peeled back the velvet to see an arrangement of blades that parents gifted their younglings with when they felt they were ready for their first training Hunts.  
Luna looked up from the selection of blades that included her first ever sword, if a roman soldier had seen it he'd have called it a Gladius.

Before Hermione knew what was happening Luna was crashing into her, knocking her and Harry back onto the bed repeating out her thank you's.  
Hermione simply held her, knowing what this truly meant to Luna after overhearing snippets from Luna as she spoke out loud what she was writing in her journal, before heading out of hearing range to give Luna her privacy. Luna was desperate to make her Parents proud of her – that way they would be happy, and when they were happy, she was happy.

Hermione was soon hearing Luna crying though which soon had her sat up worried.  
"Babygirl?" She asked quietly.  
"I…I never…Oh Mummy!" Luna's hug this time was definitely going to require Hermione to go to the medic for Anti-bruise, she couldn't be prouder.

"Talk to me Babygirl." She said quietly, as she saw Sirius come over as well worry on his face before he crouched down in front of them.  
She had the odd thought of just how was he not having a nosebleed with how red he was blushing being so close to her Milk-Glands quickly followed once more with _'Humans!'_  
"Babygirl, you've even got Harry's godfather worried…" Hermione said, it being enough to get her to calm enough to talk properly.

"I'm sorry Mummy, Daddy. I always thought maybe you'd never see me as Yautja too, I mean I still can't speak it properly – can't seem to learn it, I'm not brave like you two when there's more than one thing to fight, and, and," She went really quiet as she said the next bit.  
"I didn't think you'd ever truly see me as yours…" She looked down tears falling from her eyes as she suddenly hugged Hermione tightly.

"Oh Babygirl," Hermione whispered feeling her heart calling out to her even as she felt tears hitting her shoulder from Harry.  
Hermione gently rocked her as she saw understanding dawn in Sirius's eyes as he spoke his tone somehow soothing and strong at the same time.

"Luna, I only met your Mother today, and I can say this with 100% certainty – there is no way in this world, that she could love or accept you more, even if she had been the one to give birth to you. You are in every single way that matters to her hers.

Harry is sat here holding you both, and when he looks at you I see the same strength and power of feeling as I saw in James's eyes when he first held him, I see the same desire to protect you as one worth more than his own life, I also see Lilly's determination to help you be the very best you can be." He looked Luna in the eye, his own seeming to burn with an internal fire. "You Luna Lovegood, you are their 'Babygirl'" He finished quietly.

It seemed to be what Luna needed as she turned into Hermione and held her tight even as Harry's hand rested gently on Luna's head. It was no wonder she was one of the worst of the Younglings when the Alarm goes. She had this doubt in her, and subconsciously as she was being 'left behind' it meant her Parents didn't want her. When the truth was completely opposite, they had just needed to let Luna see that, and telling her they felt she was ready for them to take her on Training Hunts wasn't just telling her, it was hitting her with the fact with a war-hammer to the chest – no wonder she reacted like this.

Hermione nodded her thanks to Sirius, in his words to Luna, not only had he helped Luna believe her parents wanted her, but had used the method to silently let her know he approved of their decision.

She decided to really drive the point home.  
"Luna, would you say anything would ever come between me and your Daddy?" Luna shook her head rapidly.  
"Exactly, what me and Daddy have is _permanent_. That's what LifeMated means, it's saying the other _is_ family right?" Luna nodded.  
"Then I want you to take a look on the back of my left shoulder." She said quietly.  
Luna pulled back a little to let Hermione twist so she could look. There in the shoulder was the outline of two lightning bolts crossing.

"That is Daddy's Mark, now look on Daddy's shoulder." Luna looked up to where Harry had turned to see the quartered circle with the Yautja H in the middle.  
"We mark like this because it's permanent, because it can't be taken away. Now, you know Harry and I have the same Father because we were found together as sucklings?" Luna slowly nodded. And Hermione tuned to show her neck where she'd been marked as a baby and so did Harry.

Luna's gasp echoed around the room and Hermione looked down to see her free hand had lifted, with her fingers ghosting over the mark on her neck.  
"Permanent, we _are_ family babygirl." Luna's smile was of the true megawatt variety as she squeezed Hermione tightly.

Hermione just held her until she pulled away, before quickly taking her to the washroom to run a damp cloth over her face.  
Once finished Hermione led Luna back to the main bedroom so she could sit in front of the boxes again.

Hermione sat on the bed, legs curled under her as she leaned into Harry, his arms linking at her waist, while she watched as Luna opened the middle chest.

This one Luna just grinned at. She had been moaning that she'd only got a few swimsuit's or sleep shirts a couple of weeks ago. Now she had a wide selection of different colours for both, along with a note that let her know that when her clothes were dirty all she needed to do was put them in the end of the trunk in the space left, and close the lid. Her clothes would be cleaned and automatically sorted by type and colour.

"Thank you!" She said closing the lid before reaching for the last box.  
That's your present off Daddy." Hermione said with a smile and wriggled out his grip just in time as Luna finished opening the box to see the plethora of art supplies Harry had told Hermione to get her.  
"Oof!" Harry exclaimed as he was hit by a blond missile.

Hermione watched with laughter in her heart going over to sit at the table with Sirius as Harry started pretending to be under attack from the Blond Beastie – something rapidly becoming Luna's favourite game.

"I don't mean to be judgemental here." Sirius said frowning, obviously trying to think how best to say this.  
"But are you sure that knives are a good present?" He held his hands up at her glare and hurriedly continued. "Look I know those knives meant more to Luna than anything, her reaction proved that, I'm just worried someone as young as she appears to be…"

Hermione nodded understanding now.  
"Sirius, look at my daughter a moment. Aside from the knife on her weapon belt how many blades do you think she's got on her?"  
Sirius looked non-plussed at her an then to Luna.  
"Ah – one?"

Hermione smiled as she started to speak.  
"Those two raised blue arm-cuffs are smaller versions of mine and house this." Hermione held up an arm as a blade shot forth.  
You'll notice on one of mine is a raised box. Luna doesn't have an Arm-Comp yet as she's still struggling massively with our spoken language.

Hermione flicked her wrists and a shuriken appeared in her one hand as the blade retracted from visibility by the other. "These" She held the star up. "are kept in the sheaths, and shoot out of these tiny slits…" She indicated a second smaller opening under her blade-slot, before putting the star away.

"My sheaths hold 10 stars each while Luna's only hold two each because of her size. I'm also fairly certain she has a small throwing knife tucked in the back of her belt, and yet she is completely safe enough to rough-house with Harry like this." Sirius was looking at her as if he didn't fully believe the plethora of blades Luna had on her.

Sighing she reached into a bowl with some small dates and pulled two out.  
"Luuunaaaa" Hermione called in a singy voice causing her to pause and look up from where she was 'strangling' Harry.  
Without any warning she threw the dates around Sirius's head. SQUELCH-THUD-SQUELCH-THUD.  
Hermione got up and moved around the again white-faced man as she pulled the shuriken and dates from the wall, both pinned less than 5 centimetres from his head.

Hermione smiled with pride at Luna as she sat back at the table prising the dates off the points of the stars and started cleaning them.  
"Luna may be an emotionally underdeveloped child," Hermione said quietly as not to be overheard by said giggling blond who was now hiding under the bed from Harry playing Hunters and Prey.  
"But when it comes to weapons she is both a natural and understands full well that these are not toys and can and do kill. Each of her blades will have tasted blood – we believe no blade should go 'un-blooded' even if it's only tasted blood once and it's our own – look on her belt – that small soft pouch, it is full of the same sort of wipes I used on your thumb." Hermione finished saying as a little chime went off.

"Well, that's my cue, I've got to go and start to get myself and Luna ready." Hermione said standing.  
"Babygirl – prep time" She called to Luna, stacking the stars and handing them to Luna who slid them home.  
"Women/Females" Sirius and Harry sighed at the same time before looking at each other bursting out laughing.

Hermione snorted.  
"Come on Babygirl, Granny's going to help us with our hair – Harry I've set out the green ribbon for you, it will work well with the Jade set." Hermione finished. Picking up Luna's dress, jewellery and new weapons trunk along with her chains and heading out.

She would pop back and get her black weapons belt and collar later.

-0-

Harry had immediately sat on the bed and let out a sigh as he started to work on undoing _all_ of his braids as Sirius watched.  
"Harry? Why don't you just use a simple unbinding charm on your hair?" Sirius asked, Harry's answer surprising him.  
"Psionic's is a tool, it is not to be used for such frivolous things." Harry said as he worked.  
Sirius shook his head before letting out a frustrated seeming sigh and drawing a stick of wood and tapping his clothes.

Harry tilted his head as he looked at Sirius in confusion.  
"Cooling charms." He said correctly interpreting Harry's expression as Hermione quickly came back in opening her storage box and removing a Shiny black weapons belt studded with Onyx's and a black collar that had four hoops.

"Hermione, if you're wearing that set you might want either the ruby or onyx blade-set." Harry said to her raised eyebrow.  
"Shutting up," He said to Sirius's snicker before she turned her amber eyes to him effectively silencing him to Harry's snort.

"You two really are Younglings at heart." She groaned as she picked up a long ruby red box.  
Harry just smirked at her.  
"Why I put up with you sometimes I don't know." She said with a half grin as she walked out.  
Sirius just looked at Harry oddly as he got near to the end of un-braiding.  
"What? She is the Light of my Heart. I do things like that as she enjoys scolding me." Harry finished as Sirius started chuckling before he spoke.  
"Your – Birth-Father?" Harry nodded to the querying tone before Sirius's started to speak again.  
"Your Birth-Father used to do the same for Lilly – your Birth-Mother – if it made her happy he did it." Sirius said with a small smile as a look of wistfulness came to his eyes.

Harry finished his hair and stood.  
"Thank you, I will be sure that to add to my Memory Book." Harry said quietly, going to the washroom to prepare.

By the time he was done, and back in the bedroom Harry's long wavy black hair had been pulled back into a warrior's tail, held in place with the Jade ribbon Hermione had told him about. It didn't take him long to find his jade weapon belt and weapon set.

He let out a sigh as he pulled out the jade collar. What chains did he use.  
"Problem Harry?" Sirius asked from where he'd stayed sat chatting.  
"Yeah, I know Hermione will be wearing a bright gold chain that will look brilliant against her skin, so I'm unsure – do I go with gold, silver or platinum?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, since when did you have a choice?" Sirius asked. "If you were raised on earth the same problem would happen if it were clothes – now go and ask her – this was probably a test to see if you knew to do that." He finished.

Harry stepped out grumbling at the duplicity of females whatever their bloody culture to Sirius's chuckles and knocked on his parents' door. He knew if he went in unannounced now he'd be lucky not to be just dodging stars.

His Mother answered the door and smiled at his question as Hermione called back for the Platinum.  
"Oh and White Pigment!" Hermione called.

Quickly going back to his quarters he pulled the six chains free and the pigment. Spending the next half an hour painting his front with white lines that traced his muscles before adding a couple of swirls to his chest and curves all down his arms and legs.

"What about your ba-" Sirius started to ask as Na'Leth stepped through.  
"I am here to Pigment your back" He said. Harry nodded as he thanked fortitude his chains were such a simple set up compared to Hermione's. he hooked one chain to the belt above his front thigh before threading it through the loop in the collar and attaching it the other side on the belt.  
All he needed now were three lengths that connected to them horizontally down his front.

Once done he lay on his front allowing his Father to paint two lines, one either side of his spine coming to points at the base of his neck, travelling down to the base of his back and circling his buttocks coming to join the swirling patterns on his legs.  
Na'Leth painted interlinking swirls on the unmarked skin of Harry's back once done he affixed the chains to mirror Harry's front before proclaiming him done.  
"You wear her scent well." He said before leaving.

"Huh?" Sirius said as Harry came over to the table now he was done.  
"The pigments we use to paint our skin." Harry pointed to his body. "Are specially made for each Yautja with their LifeMate's aid. Her essence from the peak of coupling has been added to my pigments, and mine hers." Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's shocked look.  
" _Only_ LifeMated do this – Luna may use some un-essenced pigment if she wishes." Harry finished before a knock on his door.

Harry looked up to see his mother stood in the doorway.  
"She asks that you close your eyes." Harry nodded and did so.  
"Okay Harry." Hermione's voice said quietly. As he opened his eyes he looked up to a vision of beauty.

Hermione had on her black weapon belt with her Ruby blade set, and her Black collar. The collar had eight chains leading from the hoop in the middle down.  
Two of the thinnest lead to her nipples where they had been carefully clamped on, the next two travelled down to then split and circle around a Milk-Gland each coming to hook to the first chain part the way back up. The next two trailed down to her abdomen before splitting and going around her back, presumably to hook to the middle ring under her neck, the final chains connected to the collar travelled down the middle to between her legs and back up behind her to again presumably hook on the middle hoop behind her.

Interlinking and weaving a dance was the longest, finest chain of white gold, impossible to find the start or finish.

Following the main lines of the chains on her skin were lines of gold pigmentation, in the spare areas of skin, and along her arms and legs, long flowing interconnected curls had been painted with contrasting silver. Slowly she turned and Harry saw the swirling pigmentation had indeed been repeated along with the gold lines following the chains path.  
He looked up to her face and was lost, her eye lids had a light gold sheen to them, yet her lashes seemed to glitter silver, and her hair instead of the usual stylised twist she used for formal functions, had been allowed to drop into a tumble of curls that framed her face giving her an almost pixie look, she was truly wondrous.

Harry surged up out his seat to pull her into his arms.  
"You are truly a beauty to behold my LifeMate." Harry said quietly.  
Smiling up at him she whispered. "Look again at your Mark." She said.  
Looking down to her shoulder his eyes widen, the bolt over the top had been painted in in gold edged with silver, and the sections of the one underneath in silver edged with gold.  
"You can blame our daughter for that, but I liked it." Hermione said. Harry could only nod, they looked as if they were about to arc and cause you to jump at a discharge.

He looked back to her face and pulled her into a heartfelt kiss full of such care and joy it was almost a physical presence, before the kiss broke again.

"Where is our daughter?" Harry asked to Hermione's smile.  
"Waiting until you're done with me, she was afraid you and I would do the 'long-time cutesy kisses'" Harry smiled.  
"That and more will be later Light of my Heart." Harry said and Hermione with her own smile nodded, turning carefully in Harrys embrace, as the light flashed he caught sight of her Onyx ear rings and smiled.

"Luna it's safe." Hermione called, only for Luna to peek in first before coming in.  
Harry smiled at her in her dress, it fit her perfectly and her new belt matched.  
on her feet were a pair of blue ballerina shoes.

Looking closer he could just make out the point of a tiny blade out the front of them. Moving up in her weapons belt was her First dagger, but moved to her left side, on the right was her new sword, every other locking slot had a blade or box now attached, including at least two lots of wipes and a box of spare stars.

As she slowly span he saw more her two small Sai's were in their cylinders, and her arms had her ever-present midnight blue wrist sheaths.  
Coming back around Harry saw her small teardrop earrings that matched the slightly larger pendant at her throat. She'd styled her blond hair to match Hermione's, but with a small headband, that if Harry spotted properly also had two, two inch spikes masquerading as teeth of the band.

Her eyes and lips had also had pigment to match her dress added bringing out the sparkling silver of her eyes.  
Glancing to Sirius he spoke.  
"Looks like a beautiful Warrior Princess to me." Harry said to which Sirius nodded causing Luna to have a big smile as she walked over to them to take Hermione's hand.  
Looking to the time Harry blinked, it was coming up to Half 7 at night Hogwarts time and the ball was due to start at 8.

He quietly suggested they headed for their pod, before heading out himself.  
Within ten minutes the trio had left the ship and were walking into the entry chamber where the champions and their dates had assembled.

Fleur was wearing an ice white gown that moulded to her every curve, and Harry was male enough to admire her beauty, he was also confident his LifeMate wouldn't mind as she sometimes admired Females herself from a purely aesthetic view.  
Fleur's hair had been pulled into an elaborate twist that seemed to wreath her head like a crown, without screaming that it was one.  
Weaved through it was a delicate silver wire. She was stood with a boy wearing a tuxedo that Harry vaguely recalled sitting at the same table as them that day the young Weasley female had acted out.  
He glanced to Hermione to see his guess was right and she was openly admiring Fleur's form.

Cedric was stood there in what looked like formal robes in the colours Harry had seen some students wearing in passing, Harry blinked in shock however when he saw in a dress that had more holes than fabric, yet kept what humans called modesty, was the female who had _dared_ force his Daughter into something that could have potentially have sent her on to the Long Sleep on Cedric's arm.  
The only thing that stopped him going into an instant rage was that Cedric's body language clearly stated he did not wish her there.

It was then Harry spotted another girl on his other side, she was wearing a tight strapless red dress, one that hugged to her larger than average Milk-Glands for her age, following their curve until it became skin tight against her abdomen and hugging her body before it ended mid-thigh.  
Looking to her face Harry saw a strong resemblance to the attractive Amelia, made even more pronounced by the girl having the same shade eyes and hair.  
This girl Cedric was devoting his full attention too, it was then Harry realised the girl – Cho – if he remembered correctly, was being totally ignored by Cedric.

In the corner in a dark blood red tuxedo stood Viktor Krum, on his arm was a youngling who was a total miniature copy of Fleur, right to the hair style.  
He took all this in as he stepped forwards with Hermione and Luna, causing all conversation to cease.  
Fleur's eyes practically danced in amusement at the other's reactions, as the rest all just went silent and stared.  
The miniature Fleur tugged on Viktor's arm and Harry clearly heard her whisper pointing to Hermione, "she iz really pretty."

Fleur had even been up to the Spear a few times having kept contact with them, originally through blade master Flitwick, until Hermione had provided her with her own limited Arm-Comp, this one though only had communication abilities. She and Fleur would sometimes talk for hours.

Walking over she left her date behind as she spoke pulling Hermione into a quick hug kissing both her cheeks in what Harry knew to be the 'French' way.  
"'Ou trois look magnifique, zho I wonder if ze organizzers remembered zey invited 'ou at ze beginning az Yautja. Eet will be entertaining watching zee reactionz." Hermione let out a groan and her comment of 'stupid humans and their stupid ideas' caused Fleur to let out a tinkling laugh.

"Oui we are to 'ou a strange people, but can 'ou not zay zee zame for 'ow 'umansz zee 'ou?"  
Hermione gave a rueful smile and nod.  
It was then Cedric seemed to manage to gather himself to come over with the girl in the red dress, Cho following until he stopped and turned.

"Chang, I have made it clear that we are over multiple times. Now leave." He said firmly.  
"But Cedric," The girl whined, "Are you really going to throw away what we had over a little joke on Loony?"

The rest of the room seemed to freeze at her words, before Fleur muttered "Fou" as Krum whispered, "Gulpak" while the girl in the red dress face palmed with a groan and Cedric goggled at Cho in disbelief at what she had just brought on herself.

"Little joke?" Hermione said in a voice as cold as the vacuum of space.  
"Your 'Little Joke' could have lost me my Youngling had her Psionics read her reactions to you as telling us. Now I have just heard you be firmly asked to leave, yet you are still here." Hermione slowly started to draw her own Onyx hilted short sword.  
As the blade started to show, Cho must have remembered a pressing engagement elsewhere as she left. Rapidly.

Hermione rammed the sword home and shook her head.  
Fleur took another look at Hermione a second after while the rest of the room were still before linking her arm with the huntress.  
"Excuze me, I need to go to zee restroom, 'Ermione would 'ou come wiz me?" Hermione shrugged and nodded.  
Turning and looking to Luna Hermione spoke.  
"Do you want to stay here or come with us Babygirl?" Luna blushing and hiding behind Hermione a little pointed to the copy of Fleur and spoke.

"Can I stay, who's she?" Fleur smiled.  
"Zat iz my zizter Gabrielle. She iz here at 'er First Ball." Hermione smiled.  
"Why don't you go over and say hello?" She suggested as Luna blushed even more, "Can Daddy come with me?" Picking her up and passing her over to Harry she smiled at the young girl.  
"Of course, now you two go on," Hermione said turning and walking with Fleur as she spoke, her voice receding.  
"She gets very shy sometimes…."

Harry headed over to Krum even as Cedric and the other girl walked over with them.  
"Blimey Auntie Amelia was right about you two." She said in awe.  
Harry smiled as they got to the others before setting his now shy daughter down and kneeling next to her as he spoke to Gabrielle.

"Young one, my Daughter would like to meet you but she is very shy…" Harry said letting his sentence trail off.  
Turning straight to Luna Gabrielle started speaking "'Ello my name iz Gabrielle, what iz 'ours?" She said dragging Luna to the chairs and speaking rapidly as Harry stood turning to Krum, allowing a little warning to creep into his voice.  
"A youngling as a date?"

Krum's face paled as he held his hands up speaking fast.  
"I bring her as favour to Fleur!" Harry relaxed and nodded to continue. "She und Fleur are Veela – they have a… allure dat attract de opposite gender dat few men can resist, Gabrielle is just coming into her allure and has not yet learnt do deal wit de attention it bring. As I am able ignore de allure I am here as her date, and to keep her safe from de men who haff no self-control."

Harry nodded as he felt an arm loop through his, the bare curve of a Milk-Gland letting him know it was Hermione.  
"I see the younglings are getting on well." Hermione said causing him to glance at the youngest two the group and smile, sat in two chairs facing each other were Gabrielle and Luna, he saw he had to smile.  
Luna had unclipped a dagger from her belt and had unsheathed it just enough to point to the metal, and was explaining why it was so sharp, yet as soon as Gabrielle reached towards it Luna pulled it back and went into a mini-lecture on blade safety.

"I think it's safe to say next time Fleur come's up we'll have a plus one." Harry said.  
He was happy Hermione had a friend in Fleur – she had completely accepted the differences in their cultures, and more often than not when she visited, just before she came up she got undressed as she was used to being nude in front of and having others nude in front of her, growing up on the coast of a clothing optional beach, so it didn't bother her.

The other aspects like having him suddenly come up to Hermione and couple with her while they were lay down chatting on the bed or sat at the table had taken her by surprise but then again she accepted it after Hermione explained it even as Harry was holding on to her hips.

"MR POTTER!" Professor McGonagall's voice called in slight shock.  
Turning Harry looked to her and tilted his head in confusion. "I was lead to believe that Yautja dressed up for Formal Social occasions." She accused.  
Harry looked down to his pigmented skin before looking to Hermione's and back to the Professor and spoke.  
"We never said anything about dressing Professor; we said we had our own appearances for Social Formal. Did you not read the paper when we even said we paint pigments onto our skin?"

"Ah, I will admit I forgot that Mr Potter, as I believe quite a few inside have." She said.  
Harry nodded.  
"Very well, it is time." She said as Gabrielle ran over to Viktor and Luna to her parents.  
"I am sorry Miss Lovegood, you look wonderful, but as you're not a fourth year and not a date for someone fourth year or above, you are going to have to go to the Ravenclaw common room."

"No." Hermione said before McGonagall's words could have chance to upset Luna.  
"We will not leave our daughter behind. If she has to leave, we leave." Harry said bluntly feeling Luna's hand take his free one.

He looked down to see her looking up to him with a happy smile before looking to the professor.  
"But – Mr Potter – surely you understand, it has been decided – " McGonagall tried to temporise before being cut off again.  
"No we don't understand how you are forcing parents to leave their child alone in a place that until said parents adopted her, held only pain. That will not happen, now, I promised my daughter she could go to this ball. Either she goes or we all don't." Harry said indicating Hermione as well who was nodding along. "Mr Potter she is too young!" McGonagall tried to say, her need to follow the rules coming through in force, it was a personality trait they'd picked up she had in their psionics lessons.

"Very well, if 'ou are zaying she can't go zen neizzer will I." Fleur said coming to stand the other side of Luna.  
"Da" Viktor said as Gabrielle's quiet but stern 'Me too' was heard, while Cedric looked to the girl on his arm who nodded with him.  
"Neither will we," He started before he continued, his words almost a physical blow to the aged Transfiguration tutor. "You will have a champion-less ball if you do this. I cannot believe you would be so heartless as to do this to a little girl who just wants to enjoy a nice evening with her parents."  
By the time he finished her face had gone pale and she seemed furious as she tried to answer.

"How dare you, you have –" She was cut off by a voice from the doorway.  
"Zaid zee truth! Now unlezz 'ou want zee French Miniztry lodging an official complaint againzt 'ou personally 'ou will let zis young one in!" Fleur's Father's voice said sternly.  
Turning McGonagall nodded muttering about no respect for rules.  
"When ze rulez are blatantly zee wrong thing to follow in ze individual zircumztanze – 'ou uze 'our brain! PAH!"

Harry looked down to a stunned Luna, not surprised at her reaction really as before her parents she'd not had anyone aside from her Birth-Parents stand up for her.  
Looking around she asked in a quiet hopeful tone. "I can really go to the ball?" Harry nodded.  
"Yes Babygirl" Her eyes lighting up took any remaining fight out of McGonagall.

"Now go on, find a good seat." She nodded and went through to the Great hall.  
"okay." She let his hand go and skipped into the Great Hall. Fleur's father following.

McGonagall sighed and arranged the group in readiness before leading them into the hall, where all noise stopped as Hermione and Harry became visible. They went to the centre of the room and looked to the Tournament table where you could see it had had a rapid adjustment made to allow Luna to sit on the end with her parents.  
They headed up to the table and sat down noticing that along with Luna were the heads of the schools, Sa'Rulth, his Mate, and the organisers in places along the table.

Hermione sat next to Luna one side with Fleur the other side of her, as Harry took the seat on the very end bracketing their daughter.  
Harry looked to the menu and found his eyes widen in shock, mixed in with the Earth food options were higher end Yautja foods.

He heard Luna's happy squeak when he thought she'd spotted the Greth stew in the mains section.  
It was to the silent hall he heard Dumbledore's voice call out 'Pork Chops' and watched as the food appeared on his plate.  
Luna spotting this immediately shouted for her stew and did a happy bounce when a bowl of it appeared in front of her.

This seemed to be the chip that shattered the silence and the room erupted with people calling out their food orders interspaced with murmurings and pointing's to the table.  
He spotted movement out the corner of his eye and looked down where a red headed boy was currently stuffing his mouth and talking at the same time. Even as food sprayed out causing those around him to look away in disgust, and Harry's eyes widened as he saw Sa'Rulth reaching for a dagger.

THUNK! Harry's Dagger was suddenly pinning the next piece of food the boy was reaching for as the room went silent again while he stood.  
"We Yautja have a lot different in our cultures, some quite obvious from our appearance today." He said pointing to Hermione and himself.  
"But one thing we do have is high standards of hygiene and manners." He said as he slowly walked over to the paling boy.

"If you are truly that hungry then you would be an abused, undernourished youngling. That you are not says you are motivated by plain greed. If you have it others don't. You will stop or next time I see it you will lose blood." Harry finished leaning over the boy wrenching his dagger free and wiping it clean on the boy's robes before re-sheathing it before returning to the table he'd been sat at.

Once he'd returned to his seat Luna piped up loud enough to be heard through the still silent room.  
"Thanks Daddy, his icky talking wasn't nice."  
The room exploded in laughter at that as the boys ears started to turn red.

The meal continued at a pleasant pace after that until they were all finished, although Luna did have a second bowl of pudding at desert before her Parents could stop her as she'd called out,  
"Pudding!" and pushed the bowl to the side and called out "Pudding!" again, and before Harry or Hermione could stop her had poured the contents of one bowl into the other.

Harry had looked over to Hermione and mouthed six to her nod.  
"Luna, as you've broken the one Pudding every two days rule, you can't have any more now for six days after that. If you wanted double you should have asked, as this is a special occasion we would have said yes." Harry said sternly.

Luna pouted up to him a spoonful half way to her lips.  
"But – but Daddy! PUDDING!" Harry nodded. "Yes Pudding, you were told the rules with it."  
"But DADDY!" Harry didn't even acknowledge her much to her horror – she'd once been heard in one of her tantrums in her room screaming. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN WHEN THEY WON'T EVEN ARGUE WITH ME!"

Thankfully the times she pushed her boundaries were few and were always over something little. She turned to Hermione. "Mummy!" Hermione pinned her with an amber glare.  
"Daddy has already told you six days."  
Luna huffed and turned back to her Pudding, eating it slowly as it was the last she'd get for a while.

Now the plates had been cleared and the tables moved to the edges of the hall as the champion's and their dates took to the floor.  
Harry and Hermione had researched the dances and found apart from two or three moves that the main Waltz was pretty much the same as a swirler for the Yautja.

They took to the floor as the music started and lost themselves to the music, twirling about the floor as one until with the final refrains of the music he dipped Hermione down and her arms stretched above as she arched her back over his arm, his other hand coming to rest in the valley between her breasts.

The applause afterwards broke their spell and Harry went to pull Hermione up only for her to beat him to it tensing her stomach muscles so she was upright.  
Looking about he saw a couple of shocked looks at that and huffed a laugh.  
"Even now after everything, I think they forget you are a Huntress sometimes." He said an arm about her waist as he led her back to Luna.

Hermione snorted.  
"Unless I'm in my armour this lot see me as a delicate flower I'll bet." She said as she knelt down next to Luna grabbing a cloth off the table and wiping a residual spot of desert from the corner of Luna's lips.  
"Babygirl, you should always remember to wipe after eating." She said with a smile, when a cough next to her was heard.

-0-

Looking over and up Hermione saw a sandy haired slightly pudgy boy in what looked an expensive set of dress robes.  
"M – miss Granger, My name is Neville Longbottom. Might I ask your Daughter to a dance?" Hermione looked at the boy again this time with a mother's eye. He was obviously nervous, probably because if she got offended at his request she could dissect him without even trying.

Standing up so she towered over him she was pleased when beneath the fear at the front of his eyes there was a hidden strength.  
"Very well, but it is still her choice if she accepts." Hermione said seeing the hopeful look in Luna's eyes. "But, while she is in your care it is your responsibility to see no harm comes to her." She said sternly.  
"Mummy!" Luna cried out. Hermione knew why of course, they both knew if anyone tried anything Luna would probably have them on the ground before Neville could move.

Neville nodded before he spoke again.  
"Also I have here a letter that I was instructed to pass on to you or Harry by my Grandmother." He said reaching into his robes and withdrawing an envelope and holding it out to her.  
Hermione nodded her thanks slipping it into one of the boxes on her belt before looking up again to see Luna hadn't given Neville time to ask and had dragged him to the dance floor.

She turned to see Harry being approached by a nervous red headed girl, specifically Ginny Weasley.  
She moved close enough to hear the discussion without intruding.  
"E – excuse me Harry?" Harry looked down to her and nodded.  
"I – is it true? That – that the books were all lies?" She looked up to him and Hermione could see the shreds of the hope she herself had torn apart before, a last burning whisper begging for her to have been wrong.

Harry waved the girl into a seat and sat in the one next to her.  
If you're on about those books called 'The Boy-Who-Lived and The Naughty Nundu' and the like then yes.  
The girl looked to him tears brimming in her eyes.  
"But – you could slay a dragon!" Harry snorted. "Young one – those books are wrong yes, but that doesn't mean I don't possess the training to take on the large things."  
"No – no, you took on the dragon; you beat the large black things, twice and one of the huge ones to save my life! I know it! You're supposed to be mine…" She looked to him and Hermione saw her eyes practically pleading with Harry to confirm it.

Sighing Harry drew his hand across his face as he thought what to say.  
"Yes I defeated those things. But it wasn't 'For you.'" Harry said, Hermione could see he was having to force the words and ignore the girls' emotional face.  
"I am a Protector. All the Yautja are. You say you saw me fighting those black things right?" Ginny nodded.  
"Did you see how we arrived?" She nodded again. I am trained to do that – I am trained to fight, but not 'for you.' I am trained to protect all the little younglings like you. That doesn't mean I am yours." He said quietly.  
"But – but…" Harry rested a finger on the girl's lips as he continued.  
"I want you to look at my LifeMate's left shoulder." He said waving Hermione over.

Hermione came over and sat on the chair on the girl's right and leaned forwards a little.  
"Look close and you'll see that's not just pigment on her skin – that's just 'coloured it in' – I personally carved that the day I asked her to be mine forever. I am sorry to ruin your hopes and dreams like this Youngling, but for me there is only Hermione." He finished.

By now Hermione had sat back and watched as the hope finally died in her eyes, also very aware of the two identical red-head boys who were close listening in with their paired.  
"I – I've got to go…" Ginny said suddenly bolting out her chair and heading for the main doors, as she did she saw the boys paired go after her as they approached holding their hands out.

"Fred and George Weasley, we just…"  
"Wanted to say thank you…"  
"For being so understanding with…"  
"Our baby sister."

Harry looked at the two bemusedly.  
"It's fine, she just needed the 'Real Harry Potter' to explain things. I'm sorry I had to upset her though," Hermione got up out her chair and moved to sit next to him leaning over to give him a gentle kiss.  
"And that is why I took you into my heart, you are a good person My Hunter." She said quietly, before turning back to the boys.  
"I hope your sister will be okay." She said to their nod, before they left after once more shaking their hands.

Hermione heard the music slow again and decided she needed her mate around her for a while and stood to pull him to the dance floor, where they spent the next hour slowly twirling to the music until.  
"AARGH!" Luna's high squeal soon had everyone looking over to see the young redhead boy from before had accosted her and the lad Neville was trying to get him to back off.

"Think it's funny! Calling me Icky do you!" The red head screamed managing to pull his wand.  
"Well FRUNCULUS!" He shouted.  
Neville jumped in the way of the spell, and dropped to the ground as Luna looked horrified to the Neville before up to the red head.  
Hermione stood behind the Red head nodded to Luna. She'd already waved others off and was showing her daughter she trusted her to…deal with it.

Luna's face hardened and even as the red head regained his balance and brought his wand to bear Luna exploded into action, spinning to knock his wand away, before elbowing him in the gut, catching his falling head over her shoulder with both hands and spinning him to the floor before finally coming to rest with a knee on his arm and her dagger across his throat threateningly.  
Five seconds had passed.

Hermione walked up to Luna and whispered for her to hold him there while she checked Neville who already had the nurse working on him.  
Luna nodded glaring at the boy.  
Going over to Neville she knelt down next to him.  
"I saw what you did for my Daughter, thank you." Neville nodded with a hatful glare towards the red head.  
"It's all I could do, he broke my wand, my father's wand, it was all I had…" She looked to see two pieces of wood on the ground near them.

"I know we can't replace that one's meaning, but we will buy you a new one, it is the least we can do for defending our youngling." She said pulling him to his feet after the nurse proclaimed it safe. They walked over to where Luna still had Ron pinned by her blade. She could see a couple of people looking to Dumbledore in surprise that he hadn't tried to interfere, when she caught his glance and inclined head she understood – he trusted them not to let it go too far.

"Okay Luna let him up but be on guard."  
She watched as Luna drew her short sword before her hand flicked and he yelped as she stood.  
Looking Hermione saw Luna had left an inch long cut on his chin.  
As soon as she was safely far enough away she put her weapons away and immediately reverted to the sweet little girl Everyone knew and ran up to Hermione to be picked up.  
"I sorted him mummy!" Hermione nodded. As she spoke  
"Yes you did Babygirl, yes you did." Hermione's proud smile on her face, as Professor McGonagall stormed between them.  
"Mister Weasley!" She said causing Hermione to shoot a quick look to the two red head twins glaring at their now obvious brother, one of them looked up and mouthed the word 'sorry' nodding to Ron as she nodded her acceptance.

"I am disgusted with your actions! All Gryffindor house points taken!" There was now an angry murmuring as all the other Gryffindor's now looked at Ron in anger. "Also as of tomorrow you are suspended for two months! At home with your mother!" Ron had stood trying to ignore the tittering laughter and points at his damp trousers when McGonagall's words penetrated.  
"What? What about what she did to me! She cut me!"

McGonagall looked to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.  
"Had he been of age I would be mounting his skull for attacking both my daughter and one protecting her." She said blandly.  
McGonagall nodded turning back to him. "As far as I can see you've simply been give appropriate punishment – Madam Pomfrey, apart from making sure it doesn't get infected he will have to let that cut heal the Muggle Way unless his mother decides different!"

With that she grabbed Ron and dragged him out the hall.  
Hermione turned to see Luna let out a cute little yawn and took her over to where the chairs were against the walls. Unfortunately as the guests of Honour they couldn't leave early so she sat down with Luna on her leg an arm behind her for support as the blond rested her head on Hermione's shoulder even as the music started up again.

Before long Luna had quietly fallen asleep and Hermione got up, carefully lying her down on connected chairs, but so her sword wouldn't bother her before heading to the drinks table where Harry was stood with a short overweight man in crosshatch tweed clothes and what appeared to be a lime green bowler hat.  
Harry turned to her as she wrapped her arms about him leaning into his side as his arm came to rest loosely behind her his fingertips gently stroking her left butt cheek.

"Hermione, may I introduce to you the Minister for Magic, Mr Fudge?" Hermione suddenly glared at the man.  
"Ah the 'I've got an innocent man so I'll make his life hell' man?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, "He seems to think I'll offer my support to his re-election next year. In 12 months." Hermione giggled.  
"The Galactic rotation of the tri-Turn gathering Hunt? Our first one as we were still not experienced enough last time we were close enough to partake?" Harry smirked to her. "The same." She wiggled so his hand had a firmer grip as she continued to talk to the minister, "Sorry Minister, we will be… Out of the country." Hermione said.

"Ah which country will you be in I can easily facilitate transport for you?" He said thinking she was saying that was the reason they wouldn't be there.  
"Harry, who's hosting this time?" He smirked. "We are." Hermione had to laugh again, even as part of her wondered why this drew the Ministers eyes to her Milk-Glands before he forced eye contact again.

"Minister," She said sweetly. "One, we will be out the country, Two we will be off planet, Three we will be in the _Andromeda_ Galaxy – that's home to us – and Four," Now her gaze hardened. "We just don't like you." With that she turned to Harry.  
"Come on LifeMate of Mine, I want to take our chains off and _dance_." She said pulling him close to where Luna lay and they soon had their chains and collars off so they wouldn't catch each other before she pulled Harry onto the dance floor where the music had changed to what most Muggleborn's would call 'Clubbing' music.

She span around so her body was flush to his, as they gyrated to the music, she had reached back a hand on his thigh, the other reaching up and back to catch his hair. His arm came under her raised and lifted to cup her breast, his other reaching down to rest on her upper thigh.

Hermione and Harry moved as if they were one being to the beat, until she pulled forwards, to spin and raised her arms as her head shook to the sides, her body undulating as Harry stepped forwards to gently wrap an arm about her, one leg between hers as she raised a leg to hook around his hip, before they were once again dropping and rising to the music.

They span about and she flushed into the side of his body as he lifted, nearly throwing her in the air as they traded sides.

On they danced through the night until the band called for the final dance which would be a slow couple's dance.  
Hermione breathing heavy, sweat sticking her hair to her body moved so her body was front to front flush with his own damp body as they slowly danced the in a small circle.  
Harry smiled down to her and whispered. "Humans have a saying that I think sums up my feelings for you, I love you, heart and soul." He said quietly. Hermione smiled up to him and pulled him down for a slow, loving, exploring kiss as the music finished.

When the lights came back up fully into the hall they had to smile at the sight that came to them, lay on top of Luna's back, head on her shoulder was Fleur's baby sister, as they were now they looked like they were the sisters.

Hermione heard a quiet "Aww" and looked to see Fleur had come up beside her as she was the only other DeLacour left in the hall, but all of the stragglers who saw the sight reacted the same, they thought it was adorable.  
Fleur suddenly reached into her little bag and withdrew a camera and took a couple of photos.  
"I will zend copies up." She said to Hermione's nod.  
"I don't want to disturb them, they look so peaceful." Hermione said quietly leaning into Harry's embrace.  
"I know what 'ou mean. I zay give zem a few minutez more while we go zee bathroom." Fleur said before grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her off the dance floor and to the closest ladies room, leaving a bemused Harry to watch the kids.

Once in they quickly did their business before Fleur cornered Hermione at the sinks while they washed their hands.  
"Okay, 'ou wouldn't zay why earlier, but all night my Veela magic az been telling me 'ou are covered and zho iz 'e, it iz most disconcerting az zee way it iz hitting me iz as if 'ou 'ave… Marked each ozzer wiz 'our scents. Yet I cannot see 'ow zat iz possible?!" Hermione sniggered seeing Fleur frustrated was an experience. That the girl knew so much about Yautja culture but had still missed this was too much.

"Fleur, _look_ at me, what's different?" Hermione said.  
Fleur looked at Hermione her gaze travelling Hermione's body. "apart from 'our 'air being down nozzing! 'ou are still naked, 'zo I don't get eet!"  
Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Fleur, I'm wearing Skin-pigment." Hermione said, causing the blue eyes of her friend to widen dramatically.  
"Non – do not tell me eet iz in zee paint and I did not realize zis!" Fleur said. Hermione nodded.  
"Yes, mine and Harry's pigments only though," She stressed. "Luna's is just normal."  
Fleur nodded before turning to lean against the counter.  
"I am zorry to nag zo much. But to a Veela eet iz infuriating to be able to zmell eet like zat in such a way, and not undezztand 'ow," Fleur sighed before looking to Hermione and asking. "But why do zis?"

Hermione leant against the wall as she spoke.  
"It's not needed here as everyone knows we're LifeMate's, but sometimes at the large Multi-Clan social gatherings, because they are so faint, our Marks, she pointed over her shoulder to where Luna had inked hers in. "Can be missed, wearing the paint with his scent and he mine, let's the other's know categorically we're not available to couple, Yautja's sense of smell is far heightened, probably more so than your own.  
For large Military formal gatherings, when we are in Armour, there is clear liquid we apply to our necks that again have our essences."

Hermione pushed away from the wall heading back to the door as Fleur shook her head a little.  
"Don't worry about asking, you're not only willing to ask but you have accepted our way far better than most have, you even tried not to let when Harry just took me in front of you bother you – even though it was funny seeing your expression when I just carried on talking as my body shook."

Fleur let out a half laugh half giggle as Hermione said this.  
"For me eet waz a zurreal exzperienze I must zay." As they left the room.  
When they did a pasty white hand suddenly reached forwards to grope Hermione's chest as Draco Malfoy's voice came to them.  
"As a Pureblood from a high standing family I demand you service me Mudblood." As his other hand reached for between her legs.

Next thing Fleur or the blond boy knew was he was shoved face first against the wall, his arms twisted up behind his back as Hermione growled in her fury. This one had demanded what was her LifeMate's alone _and_ accused her of having ic'Jit – the only reason he still lived is that he was a Youngling.  
"When – my – father…"  
"What is your name and school house whelpling." Hermione Growled.  
"M – Malfoy. S – Slytherin." Hermione wrenched him from the wall and shoved him down the corridor.  
"Get from my sight." She spat, drawing a dagger.  
She wouldn't use it on him, but he didn't need to know that – the main reason Luna could on Ron is they were both Younglings, and it was their equivalent of a 'Playground Scuffle.'

Fleur herself was stood there in shock at what had happened as this was the first time she'd seen Hermione 'Angry.' If ever she needed proof she was from a different culture she had it now.  
Hermione's mouth was open in a snarl, her teeth slightly parted as she growled from deep in her throat, her eyes seemingly to burningly shimmer.

The blond boy took one look on her face and paled even more before he turned and fled.  
Hermione sheathed her blade and closed her eyes forcing herself to calm, it took a couple of moments before she opened her eyes and looked back to Fleur.  
"Sorry you had to see that," She said.  
Fleur shook her head walking down the corridor and spinning Hermione towards the great hall as she spoke.  
"Don't be, 'e deserved eet!" Fleur snapped.  
'And what's coming to him.' Hermione thought as they entered the great hall.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

WARNING: There is some graphic depictions of gore in this chapter, marked at the beginning with the tag **[Gore]** and ending with the tag **[End Gore]**

* * *

Hermione followed Fleur to where the younglings slept in the great hall, and waited for her to lift an unconscious Gabrielle off Luna so she could pick Luna up as Harry had already gathered their chains and wrapped them about their respective collars.  
They followed Fleur out and saw she got back to the carriage safely before returning to the pod and back to the Noble Spear. Luna stirred a little on the way up looking around with a blinking stare but not taking much in other than she was in Hermione's arms, so safe.

Getting to the ship and their quarters, Hermione stood Luna by the bed and gently got her changed, before tucking her in and kissing her temple.  
"Sleep well my Little Huntress." She said before hitting the nightlight and quietly closing the door on the now dead to the universe blond.

Turning she noticed Harry's and her collars and his weapon belt had been left haphazardly on the table.

Sighing Hermione picked the collars up and freed the chains from Harry's collar, putting them away properly along with his collar and weapon belt, before returning and untangling her own chains and putting them and the collar away.

She stood in front of her weapon belt trunk as she removed her belt, opening it and bending down to put the belt away.

Standing she turned to where Harry was now stood and planted a hard kiss on his lips, before pulling away and grasping his hand and walking backwards into the washroom and the shower where they helped wash the pigmentation from each other's body's, even as she remembered Malfoy's words, his attempt to take her, to have what was Harry's and Harry's alone.

As she stood there leaning against his hard planes she felt the sobs well up within her, memories of the terror when her Father had entered the duelling ring for her when other Hunters had sneered at her and spat the words 'ic'Jit' – Bad Blood – at her, loud enough for her to hear, but not enough for the others around to hear them.

That youngling had clung to her parents and best friend, tears falling wondering what she had done wrong to be hated so. Three times the insult had been done loud enough for her father to hear; three times he'd roared out the challenge and gone in the pit.  
She'd nearly lost him the last time to his wounds. That had been the day she stopped showing weakness, that had been the day a Huntress had been born.

Three weeks on it had been said again and her blade had tasted flesh. That had been the last day anyone had used those words to her, for her reaction to them had, instead of being human, been Yautja. Luna had already faced the challenge and drawn blood in Defence, the word had gone out, she may be emotionally dependent on her parents, but do not doubt her heart, Luna had the heart of Yautja.

The same had been said of Hermione, but the words still cut her deep, and here, in the privacy of the shower in the arms of her LifeMate she could let go, she could be little Hermione Granger, the little girl who likes books and hides from the bogeyman, yet it had been a long time since she'd had a near total breakdown like this. That she'd needed to physically reaffirm to herself only he was allowed to have her, to see in his eyes as he did his care for her to let it out, she never have thought she'd feel as hurt as this ever again.

"Mine?" Harry said quietly using his youngling name for her.  
"M – Malfoy youngling – tried take what was yours only – ic'Jit – Harry, Harry, only ever yours, I'm yours…"  
His rumbling growl as his arms tightened about her let her know he'd heard what she'd said and understood her desperation to couple now.

He pulled her from the shower under the blower until they were dry, never once releasing his hold on her as he lifted her into his arms and took her into the Main room and sat on a chair with her across his lap as the tears cleansed her of the pain.

When she finally pulled herself together she could honestly say she felt better for her cry, as she pulled back she kissed Harry gently.  
"Thank you for always being what I need" She whispered as the kiss broke.  
Harry nodded and leaned to kiss her again as she moved on his lap so she straddled him.

She locked her lips with his for a long purging kiss before pulling away gasping.

"We'll go down in an hour and pick him up." Harry said, his words failing to register at first, but when they did she raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"He's still a youngling, he _might_ be reached if he can be shown where he may end up again in a couple of cycles if he doesn't, will you be able to deal with it if he throws that at you again?

She leaned down to gently kiss him before she spoke.  
"If I have you to couple with every night like we have done since our First then always." She said quietly before getting off his lap carefully to his nod.  
As she stood he joined her in going for another quick wash before they went to suit up, coming to find a further surprise. In their haste earlier they hadn't noticed the boxes in front of their Armour cupboards.

Opening them were entirely new sets of Armour with a screen-comp note. The Armourer recalled all armours even new ones to redistribute the brand new ones he'd designed. The interlocking system had been upgraded, the durability of the material was double the old, and the latest changes were there were now Flex-Metal 'wings' and mini boosters in the boots.  
They would have to do some practice flights but if these worked right it would bring the Burning Drop tally to a halt.

They decided with a single look to each other to use their old armours one last time. Draco Malfoy was about to get visitors in the night, well morning as it was past midnight.

They suited up using a simple tie on their hair as they hadn't got time to do the braids if they wanted to collect Malfoy, besides if the appreciative glances Harry had been sending her way meant anything she wouldn't be re-braiding anytime soon. She loved to see him take pleasure in her appearance.  
She was already planning on asking Harry to not braid his hair up again, the long wavy black locks he had suited him very well.  
Helmets under their arms they headed to the teleport room and had them drop them in on the edge of the Psionic barriers.  
As soon as they were down Hermione put her helmet on and opened a private channel to her LifeMate as their Armour repelled the Psionics for them to slip through and under active camouflage they stole to the dungeons.  
The Younglings were heading home today for their break, yet there was one who would not be.

At the portrait to Slytherin Hermione watched as Harry moved to the right until he came to a statue of a snake in a tree, setting so he was quietly audible he spoke the pass phrase. "Wit, Cunning, Teamwork and Bravery." The statue slid to the side.

Hermione went ahead carefully thermals active as she scanned for threats.  
When they got closer to the common area the thermals picked two distinct female signatures lay on the couch.  
Once in she ghosted over switching to normal visuals to see two younglings who were obviously sisters asleep on the couch.

Spotting the younger shivering slightly even as the older ones unconscious grip tightened to try give more warmth, Hermione reached for the thick blanket on the back of the couch and carefully covered them before returning to thermals and heading for the boys dormitory stairs.  
"Ever the mother," Harry said quietly with what sounded like pride.

Getting to the foot of the stairs her Helmet picked up a gender-based psionic coating on the stairs, but only the stairs.  
Rolling her eyes she leapt onto the banister and ran up to the top to Harry's chuckle as he came up the stairs.  
They spent the next few minute's checking room after room until they came to the right one. Going in Harry closed the door behind them before setting a silence-sphere. The blond boy had been given a private room which just made their job easier.  
Hermione picked his wand up and set it in a containing box at her waist.

Looking around she scanned and the silencing effect did indeed extend beyond the room, and nodded.  
Harry stood at the foot of the bed and suddenly grabbed the bedcovers and yanked them off the bed, at the same time Hermione pulled the pillows from beneath Malfoy's head startling the blond awake.

When he first saw the floating pillow he called out for Peeves to behave before Hermione and Harry let their camouflage drop.  
The high pitched scream he gave at first surprised her, had he not entered the aging yet? Shrugging she extended a hand to reach for him, now gibbering he tried to crawl away whilst frantically searching for his wand until he fell off the bed and tried to crawl under it screaming for help.

Harry moved around and grabbed his ankle and pulled back.  
Draco's high pitched pleas going ignored as Harry picked him up by his pyjamas and dumped him back on the bed.  
Hermione reached down and flipped the terrified boy onto his back and pressed a disc against him activating a silencing and restraining field about him before letting Harry carry him out.  
Using their thermals once more they soon left the castle grounds undetected and were through the psionic barrier a moment later.

"Teleport – three to holding cells." Hermione ordered, they soon disappeared and were back on the ship in the holding bay.  
Hermione watched as Harry dropped a still silenced and restrained Draco in his new home for the day, stepping out they closed the door while Hermione noted who was in there and what they were trying to achieve.  
They would return while Luna was at her Defence session tomorrow afternoon.

-0-

Luna slowly woke to look about her room before snuggling back under her sheet, her bed was too comfy to leave. Plus she had to wait five more days for pudding. Well her Mummy and Daddy could stop her eating Pudding but they couldn't make her get out of bed!

That this was the same two who took on Royal Xenomorphs didn't enter her thoughts.  
After a short time Luna looked at the clock and frowned. It was half an hour after Mummy normally came to check on her and she still hadn't come.  
Getting up she opened her door to look out and saw Mummy and Daddy wrestling.

Deciding they needed their own playtime she closed her door and went for her shower, she once again smiled when she thought of the friend she had made with the little Veela.  
She hoped her advice helped her for dealing with idiot boys. 'A solid kick to between their legs' Luna had told her that her defence tutor had said that puts most males on the ground.

Once she was finished sorting out for the morning with a pink outfit she pulled on her weapon belt and wrist sheaths. Going into the main room to see Mummy and Daddy sat at the table.  
Her Daddy was working on a dull knife while Mummy was chopping up some fruits and putting them into four bowls.

"Morning Mummy!" Luna said waiting until she'd stopped cutting. Luna decided it was too much effort to stay angry, plus it wouldn't make her parents happy.  
"Good morning Babygirl did you sleep well?" she asked as Her Daddy put his tools down to lift her into her chair.  
Luna nodded with a smile before looking to the fruit bowls for breakfast, remembering The Pudding Incident – it needed capitals – she looked to her mummy.  
"Can I have a big bowl please Mummy."

Hermione smiled and nodded sliding her a bowl over as a knock on their open doorframe heralded a guest. Luna looked over to see the man who painted with her yesterday in the doorway, watching as her Mummy smiled.  
"Sirius come in, we were anticipating your visit here." Her mummy slid a bowl to the empty place setting for Sirius to sit.  
"Mummy, can Sirius paint with me again?" Luna asked.  
"Maybe this afternoon if he's not busy, remember you've got defence and Physics this morning."  
Luna nodded before turning what Granddad called her 'begging face' to Sirius.  
"ah Hermione, how do you defend against that look?" Sirius asked as Luna added a pout.  
Her mummy looked and shook her head laughing.  
"You don't." Was all she said.

Looking back to Luna Sirius smiled.  
"Okay I'll do some more painting with you this afternoon if you do well in your lessons." He said with a smile as her Mummy nodded at him.  
"Hermione, I think this one we're gonna have to re-cycle." Daddy said holding the blade he'd been working on up. "I've even tried psionics and I can't get the thing sharp."

Luna looked at the knife before she spoke.  
"That's because it's a Bio-Steel Daddy and you're using a Synth-steel sharpener." She finished plopping a grape in her mouth.  
Daddy looked in surprise at the knife before he threw his head back in laughter – Bio-Steel did not react at all to Psionics. Getting up he headed to the tools cupboard to switch sharpeners as he spoke.  
"Hermione, Luna." He said coming back to the table. "I've been thinking – do you two want to move, get some bigger quarters with a proper sitting area and blade-practice room?" He asked.

"Do I still get my own Washroom and Trophy room?" Luna asked seriously.  
Daddy smiled and nodded.  
"Of course Little one, in fact if you remember your Trophy room is with the other Trophy rooms, that will stay where it is, and if you still want your own washroom we can do that." Luna grinned then nodded.  
"okay but only If mummy says yes." She said looking to her mummy who rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"Harry you know I do – I asked a cycle ago about it but you said we had enough room here, which to be honest at the time we did. But we get a room where Luna can have her own painting studioomph!" Luna had to hug her mummy for that.  
While hugging her an alarm went off sending bright green light into the room, causing Luna to grab her Mummy tight – she didn't want her leaving again!

"It's alright Babygirl, that alarm means in ten minutes the Arti-Grav is going to be switched off somewhere, the number and pattern of beeps told us where. It seems you're doing Zero-Grav training today. Now finish your ploppus and get to defence." Hermione said setting Luna back in her chair so she could reach for the strange shaped sweet fruit.

Luna quickly ate the fruit before asking permission to leave.  
"Go on Babygirl – just remember to listen to the Defence Master _at all times_ " Mummy said.  
"Okay Mummy. Bye Daddy, Bye Sirius." With that Luna ran out the door to the lifts.

-0-

Sirius looked out the door at the retreating Luna as he spoke.  
"She really is a total innocent isn't she?" Hermione nodded as she gathered the bowls to take back to the common room later.  
"Yeah she is Sirius. Harry if you're going to put in for bigger quarters, get us some with a little kitchen." Harry nodded as he focused on the knife again causing Hermione to sigh. He hadn't taken in what she was saying at all.

Grabbing a spare piece of wadded up parchment from the side where it had landed one night after Luna doing homework she threw it at Harry to bounce off him.  
"Hey LifeMate mine! Did you get what I said!"  
Sirius snickered at the panicked look on Harry's face until he saw Hermione holding up a shuriken with a pointed look to Harry as he gulped and turned into padfoot, crawling under the table for safety.

"Ah what was that Light of my Heart, one who…PUALK hulij-bpe lou-dte kale!" Harry switched to another string of words that Padfoot guessed were rather unflattering until Hermione let out her own screech and he saw their two body's crash to the floor before Hermione started laying into Harry even as they got to their feet.  
Padfoot chose the wisest course of action and fled the room down to Harry's Parent's room turning back to Sirius and pounded on the door.

Qu'Illaa answered to see his pasty face but before she could say anything he blurted out the entire situation. "…And then Harry switched to Yautja and now they're laying into each other!"  
Qu'Illaa laughed.  
"This was how long ago?" He gulped – "two minutes if that – hurry!" She shook her head as she spoke.  
"They will have sorted it out now, Harry usually messes up like this every few months – it is a habit he's been trying to break, Hermione has been helping him like this _at his request_. He is the first to admit he sometimes needs sense knocking into him. Return you will see they are fine." He nodded warily as she shut the door before heading back down the corridor to see Harry in a chair Hermione stood behind him massaging his shoulders.

"Is it safe?" He called seeing Hermione's bare shoulders start shaking with laughter, looking over her shoulder as she flicked her curls out the way she called him in.  
"Sorry Sirius." She said as he resumed her seat working hard on Harry's shoulders as he continued working on the knife, but paying more attention to his surroundings.  
"Normally I'm quicker to dodge his lunges, he hasn't taken me down like that for a while, I'm certain when I screamed it probably sounded bad, I was just surprised that's all… There you go Harry. She said when THWACK she slapped his shoulder hard leaning down for a kiss.

Pulling her hand away Sirius's eyes raised at the red handprint left behind.  
"Ah – want me to heal that?" He pointed to it as Hermione sat back on her chair as she pulled her screen-comp.

"No Sirius," Harry said as he continued working, going on to explain the Yautja mate's temporary marking finally setting the now clean blade down as he finished.  
"What you have just done – unintentionally, is as if you were to go to a woman who five seconds ago, received flowers from her mated, tore them from her grasp and stamped on them. The only reason you are not bleeding is Hermione understands you did not know this."

"What is it with you and blades." Sirius muttered.  
Harry shrugged as he spoke.  
"What is it with you and seeing Hermione's Milk-Glands?" Harry shot back pointing to Hermione's bare chest. Sirius gave a sigh as he held his hands up.  
"Alright you got me there, blades and nudity are a part of your culture as much as clothes and wands are in mine. You don't understand my need but accept it, I should do the same for you. Sorry." Harry leaned back in his chair and looked to the ceiling in thought.

"I think a part of your problem is you haven't got anyone from your culture to properly explain the differences," Looking at him now Harry asked. "How are you around a mature Veela and one just coming into her powers that are flaring?"  
Sirius shrugged. "I was alright before prison, why?" Harry looked to Hermione who had set her screen-comp down a minute as he mentioned Veela.  
"We should invite her." Hermione nodded before Harry looked to Sirius.  
"Basically the French champion Fleur, she has been here a few times and can help explain things better than we can. If you like we could invite her and her little sister up for the afternoon. You and Fleur could watch the kids while we..." He waved between him and Hermione, "Explain something to our guest…"

Sirius frowned at the evasiveness at the statement before he went to nod.  
"Oh and bearing in mind she's French, a Veela and grew up in a clothing optional environment she tends to go native up here." Harry warned causing Sirius to gulp.  
"I'll behave." He said. Harry nodded, pulling two blunt blades and sliding one to Sirius to work on as he started the other while Hermione returned to her Screen-Comp muttering.

"Harry, how big a game are we thinking for Luna's first Training Hunt?" Harry sat back in thought before looking to Sirius a moment.  
"Sirius can you show her the dog please?" Harry asked.  
Smiling Sirius set the blade down and moved away from the table a little before tuning into Padfoot again.  
"Twice that big?" Harry asked as Hermione studied Sirius before she nodded.  
"Thanks Sirius." She said picking up the screen-comp.  
"So not the Alpha-Centauri group that's leaving tomorrow then. Won't touch Hanad, Alisrain maybe – haven't been there for a while, or Borad."

Sirius coughed. "Ah and just where on earth _are_ those places?" He asked to her chuckles as she reached into the wall sots for another screen-comp tapping it a few times.  
"The blue dot is earth Alpha-Centauri is here, Hanad and Alisrain are here while Borad is over here. That scale in the corner is a billion galactic miles." She finished leaning back into her chair.

Sirius goggled at the distances, she'd had to zoom the map right out to show Borad.  
"Aaaand just how long does it take to get there?" He asked.  
"Well Alpha-Centauri we generally take 3 – 4 days but Borad is about 2 weeks at high speed." Hermione said.  
"Awurgh…" Sirius spoke looking to the map again trying to believe what he was seeing. Maybe he'd already lost his mind and was in his cell, escape through insanity and all that…"

Hermione's Arm-Com blinked and she read the display, her face paling every second before she sprang to her feet and was running out the door, her voice screaming one word. "LUNA!"  
That had Harry following a second later with Padfoot next to him.  
Sirius had to change just to keep up, these two could _run!_  
As they followed Hermione's running Padfoot looked back to see Qu'Illaa following, she had obviously heard Hermione's panicked cry and joined what was now a family stampede.

Rushing around the corner and into the Medic Bay Padfoot changed back and Sirius looked to see a heavily cut and bleeding Luna with a sword sticking out her leg and a dagger lodged in her arm, Hermione had run to Luna and had hold of her good hand looking down to her screaming daughter tears streaming down her face as she repeated over and over, "I'm here, Mummy's here,"

The medic said some words in Yautja as he came over wrapping his hand about the dagger hilt, his actions causing Luna to start to shake her head and move away.  
He suddenly shouted as she tried to move, you didn't need to understand his words as Hermione soon had a hand on Luna's shoulder, even as Qu'Illaa immobilised her other arm and Harry held her legs.  
"Hermione!" Sirius called to the distraught mother.  
Looking up all he could see was a scared mother. "Look, I can immobilise her properly – without hurting her." He said firmly.  
Hermione nodded and Sirius drew his wand and cast a modified bodybind charm at the screaming girl.

Going to Hermione he spoke quietly,  
"She can't move except her head." He said quietly. "Mummy please no more – please!" Luna begged, Harry had moved into sight and gently rested his hand over Hermione and Luna's joined ones.  
"I'm sorry, but it needs to be done, we need to get these out of you." Harry said quietly even as Hermione gave a choked sob as she nodded to the Medic who had his hand wrapped about the hilt of the Dagger and withdrew it to Luna's agonised scream, the backwards serrations causing more damage on their way out, Sirius without thinking started casting the few cleaning charms he knew.

"Mummy please, no more, I don't wanna hurt no more." Luna was begging even as the medic started to work while Sirius used his wand to keep the area sterile, the only reason he was being allowed to continue being the screens showing what psionics he was using.

"I'm sorry babygirl, just be a big brave girl for Mummy a little longer, just a little longer." Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse.  
"Muuumy it huuuurts"

The medic was busy working and managed to repair the damaged tissue as he finished the arm leaving an open but no longer bleeding wound he moved to her leg before he let out a word he thought may not be polite.  
"Harry." He said before another string in Yautja that caused both Harry and Hermione to close their eyes before Hermione looked up amber eyes streaming as she spoke in a pleading tone. Unfortunately the medic shook his head before tapping some symbols on a screen.

Turning back Hermione switched to English.  
"Babygirl, The medic has just told me the sword, it – it…" Hermione had to take a deep breath as she forced the words out.  
"He's going to have to get the Armourer to cut the handle off before, before we pull it all the way through." Luna's little silver eyes widened at this as she started screaming.  
"No Mummy! Please no more – it hurrrtss please mu.. mummuy pplee.." She broke down into tiny sobs as Hermione gently kissed her forehead even as the armourer arrived. He took one look at who was on the bed and the condition she was in and his mandibles flared as he came over.

Turning to the medic Sirius asked him why they couldn't put Luna to sleep, or administer any pain relief. He looked to Harry who translated, and from his nod seemed to agree even as Hermione kept trying to comfort Luna.  
After a few traded sentences Harry turned to Sirius who had moved around to Luna's head gently wiping it with a damp cloth, even his Azkaban hardened heart screaming out for this little blond.

"The drugs he's used already to save her life, have a Stim-like effect that'll force her to stay awake, any more pain relief than what he's given will kill her – even psionic" Sirius nodded even as Hermione gave another little sob at hearing that before continuing her reassuring mutters to Luna.

When the Armourer finished setting up he spoke to Luna in broken English.  
"Sorry Luna, this get hot. Need to too get out leg." Luna started shaking her head pleading him not to as he brought the cutting flame to the sword

Sirius watched as the torch came into contact with the edge of the blade before being held there even as Luna started whimpering between her pleas while Hermione kept her whispering encouragements up.  
Harry moved to the foot of the bed pulling a spare set of protective gloves on took hold of the blade and held it perfectly still.

"Stooop it hhuuuurtsss it's too hot Mummy make them stoooop!" Luna cried.  
"I'm sorry babygirl I'm sorry, just a little longer I promise." Hermione said and Sirius looked up to the sword to see they hadn't even cut into a millimetre yet.  
"Muuummeeeeeeee!" Luna cried out, the fear on her face almost a gut-kick to Sirius even as he dampened the cloth he was using.

"Owowowow its hooooooooott!" Luna screamed.  
"Stop… please… stooooooOOOOPP! Luna cried before all that was coming from her were screams of pain while Sirius smelt burning flesh.

Glancing to where they were working he was finally able to see they were making progress, it was obvious Harry and the Armourer hated what they were doing, from the tears slowly falling from Harry's face and the rage in his eyes Sirius wondered if whoever did this would see another sunrise. Although if this had not simply been a bad training accident like he hoped, but deliberately inflicted then they had better hope that Harry got to them first.

Sirius kept refreshing the cool cloth even while he saw Qu'Illaa working on some of the lesser injuries that were on their own horrifying in their damage.  
Another look up to the sword and he saw they were past the half-way point.  
Leaning down to the other side of the screaming Luna's head he spoke loudly but calmly.  
"It's nearly done, your Daddy's nearly got it." He told her, although not sure she even knew he spoke, all he could do now was keep the damp cloths coming, as he saw a tearful Hermione doing the same down the arm she had a hold of until – ctchunk.

He looked up to see a now hilt less sword and Harry's face twist into painful determination as he brought his grip right to the top even as the Armourer moved so he was grabbing the blade from beneath Luna's leg and nodded to him.

Sirius was left to watch helplessly as Harry was forced to push a red hot blade through his own daughter's leg as her cries reached new volumes until it was pulled free, the moment it was the medic went to work.  
"Muuuuummmyyyy! No more, I don't, please no more…" Luna managed to cry.  
"It's alright babygirl, hush now, we just need to fix the cuts now. I'm sorry babygirl it's nearly over, nearly over now," Hermione said to the pain filled being that was Luna.

A short while later and the medic had finally put what looked like a transparent dressing over the openings of the cuts in Luna's leg before doing the same to her arm. As soon as he'd finished tending to the rest of her injuries with Qu'Illaa's help he looked to Sirius.  
"You free her." Sirius nodded and flicked his wand releasing the body bind on her and she almost apparated into Hermione's arms, curling up on her lap sobbing as the young mother sat on a blood free bed.

He looked to see Harry and the Armourer had staggered to the side of the room and slid down a wall to sit next to each other, the Armourer had his hand on Harry's shoulder talking quietly.  
The medic was the one who seemed to be coping the best as he moved to simply clear up the mess while Qu'Illaa moved to help comfort her grandchild.  
He decided to move to sit next to Harry.

"Hey, she'll be okay, the medic got her patched up," He said quietly.  
"I pushed a blade into my Youngling." Harry said blankly looking over to the curled up blond sat on Hermione's lap.  
"Harry, it's alright, you had no choice, what would have happened had you left the blade there?" Sirius asked him quietly.  
Harry looked up to Sirius with horror filled eyes and the man nodded.  
"Exactly – as bad as what you had to do, you did the best thing you could for your daughter, I'm proud of you, I'm not sure had she been my kid I could have held myself together through that.

Harry looked once more to Luna he nodded.  
"I had something to do…" Harry murmured. Sirius nodded before he spoke. "You still do," Harry looked at him blankly.  
"Find out how those blades got into her originally…" Sirius said, his eyes flashing promises of pain to anyone who'd hurt Luna deliberately.

Harry's face went from blank to determined and he struggled to his feet walking over to where the three female generations of his family were.  
The armourer nodded to Sirius speaking slowly.  
"Good … you give … target? Purpose? For anger." Sirius nodded and held up two fingers linking them as he answered.  
"Both"  
The Armourer nodded standing and hauling Sirius to his feet. "Come – drink – you to speak – I teach." Sirius blinked before nodding and following, the best thing he could do for Harry right now was stay out the way.

-0-

Harry slowly approached his family when Luna spotted him holding a hand out to him she practically begged – "Daddy,"  
The relief he felt that she wasn't going to blame him or worse fear him for what he'd done to her coursed through his body.  
Carefully he took her bruised hand before sitting next to Hermione and adding his arm to his mother's about the two he spoke quietly.

"Babygirl, can you tell me what happened?" He said quietly.  
Luna slowly nodded as she spoke.

"We had just finished having fun in the no…gravity?" She looked to him for re-assurance a he nodded.  
"we were back on the ground, when a new man came into room – sat on end, he was looking funny at me – his first mouth wide," Harry's eyes widened slightly, she was describing Mandibles being fully flared.  
"I finished a practice with Ts'sart, beating him like he's being trying to get me to, he said if I get even better he might be able ask duel master to move me to his skill-classes.

Harry blinked, Ts'Sart was a youngling approximately 2 cycles older than Luna and rapidly becoming as good a fighter with no blades as Harry was. For him to say that about Luna was indeed high praise.  
"Then after I finished a throw on him, the man he – he came over and, and Daddy he hit me!" She squeezed his hand hard.

Ts'Sart tried to get between us shouting at him. He knocked him then the duel master out before he – he Daddy I don't want to go back, Daddy," Her eyes looked up and he saw the fear in them – she was scared he would be there.  
"He kept hitting me Daddy! All he kept saying was a strange word - u'darahje – over and over at me, then he got his dagger – she pointed to all the injuries that were now closed and scars barely visible – scars that would be gone by tomorrow.  
"The dagger got stuck and he got his sword – why Daddy, why did he hurt meeee!" Her cries echoed through the room as she turned into Hermione sobbing against her chest. Harry and Hermione had low rumbling growls coming from them while his Mother had completely stilled.

Forcing calm on himself Harry spoke.  
"Because he was a very bad man Babygirl. I promise that when you go back he won't be there. Daddy's going to talk to him. is there _anything_ you can tell me about who he was.  
Luna shook her head as she cried.  
"D – duel master w – woke, chased him out, c – called medic. Daddy why! I never hurt him!"

Hermione leaned down as she spoke.  
"Hush now, Daddy's going to go to duel master and find out who he was. Then Daddy's going to have words, the man will _never_ bother you again my little one."  
Luna moved just enough to look to Harry.  
"You promise Daddy? He won't be there." Her quiet broken tone pulled at his heart as he nodded.  
"I promise Daughter. I Promise." He said leaning forwards to kiss the top of her head before giving Hermione a long gentle kiss.

He looked to his mother as he spoke.  
"Take care of them." Qu'Illaa nodded as did Hermione, he was going to find the male responsible and challenge him to the ring, two in, one out. That the one responsible wouldn't live much longer even if Harry lost didn't matter – it would bring to light that he had tried to end the life of a youngling.

Either his skull would be on Harry's trophy wall tomorrow, or his father's wall the next day.

Getting up he headed out and through the ship to the Duel Masters training rooms to find him working on a set of automated opponents, stopping them the moment Harry walked in. Before Harry could speak the Duel Master growled out "Ak'Trab" Harry nodded, he now had a name.  
"Royal Hunter. Ts'Sart did not recover from his wounds and entered the Long Sleep, I was preparing to challenge him, but you have First Claim, there were only us three left in the room at the time." Harry nodded and turned from the room, heading to the common room of the ship and stepping in looking around with a glare until he saw his target, sat at the same table as his Father.

He hoped Father didn't kill Ak'Trab when Harry let it be known what he'd done.  
"AK'TRAB YOU HONOURLESS, GUTLESS, COWARDLY FILTH!" Harry roared as he stormed up to him silencing the Common Room, his father standing as Ak'Trab seemed to _laugh_. "Son?!" He asked in obvious confusion, it was his child-mate Harry had just flung the deadly insults at.

"Ask him where the sword _you_ gifted him ended up? How I had to hold it, turning red hot as the Armourer cut the hilt off, so I could remove it, from LUNA'S LEG! Where he'd buried it after sending Ts'Sart to the Long Sleep early!" Na'Leth's eyes widened as Harry's words hit him and he span, his fist crunching into Ak'Trab's face.  
"Worse father – He lodged a back-cutter in her arm among other injuries." Harry growled as other Hunters had now stood weapons drawn as they slowly surrounded the downed Ak'Trab, who now seemed to be gathering the idiocy he'd undertaken.

"Ak'Trab, I want to challenge you to the pit, but it is up to Father." Harry growled dodging to the side and slamming his fist down into Ak'Trabs back as he tried to surprise Harry with a lunge.  
Na'Leth growled as his foot came down on Ak'Trab's back pinning him.  
"Are my sons words true?!" He growled.  
"Yes! He had that damaged abomination brought up! That she could defeat one of us sickens me! My only regret is she didn't enter the Long Sleep!" He snarled trying to get up.

"DIS-BLADE HIM!" Na'Leth ordered the warriors about them, the four to react the quickest were the ones that Luna had given thank you medallions too – they made sure to remove every blade before hauling him to his feet.  
"Ak'Trab. By your own words you tried to end the life of a Youngling, ended the life of a Fresh Hunter, you have lost your Honour, honour that may only be redeemed by pain. I deny my son the ring for you are not worthy. My Son and Daughter will send you to the long sleep by Organ Removal this afternoon just before the late meal, after each is removed they will be burned in front of your eyes until you are passed – then your skull will rest on my son's trophy wall. Take him to Holding!" He ordered.

Ak'Trab now screaming to be let go was dragged from the room, the moment he had been told he was not to enter the ring his superior attitude had fled.  
Harry knew why, among the entire race of the Yautja, he was one of the best blade fighters. Harry had expected at minimum to spend days in the Medic bay after today, if not enter the Long Sleep himself.

Sitting down at the table his father disappeared before returning with a flaming drink and setting it in front of him.  
"Son will you two," He said quietly. "Have the will to go through with this, The dismemberment is one thing but-"

"Father," Harry interrupted. "He tried to end my Daughters waking days, what you have ordered, I still do not feel it is harsh _enough_. Hermione will say the same" Na'Leth nodded. "As it should be." He said sitting back.

"Now," Na'Leth said. "I know why you have the youngling Malfoy here, and I approve of what you wish to achieve. I believe it would be best to show him the trophies of those he believed protected him above all else, then he will observe the de-organing. Ak'Trab's crime was in part based on not accepting all are supposed to be equal. If he sees you do that, then tell him it was because he saw your daughter as 'wrong blooded' and as he was old enough for punishment when he attacked,"

He went quiet to let Harry put the pieces together and before long Harry had a feral smile on his face.  
"It may just scare him enough to change his ways." Na'Leth nodded as Harry necked his drink.  
Standing he turned to his Father "I am sorry you have lost your friend today." Na'Leth shook his head.  
"The moment he even considered harming my Son and Daughter's Daughter he stopped being my friend. I shall mourn him yes, but I shall mourn for the hunter that was, not what he is now," Sitting back he growled.  
"The Hunt heading to Alpha-Centauri later with Dumbledore was supposed to be Ts'Sarts first Lead." He growled. Harry reached down and rested a hand on his Father's shoulder.  
"He will lead on the Endless Hunts now." Harry said quietly to his Fathers nod before leaving him to his thoughts and returning to the medical bay.

He wondered what people would say on earth if they realised their Organ-Removal punishment was why the Vikings of Earth's history had 'Blood – Eagle' His Father's, Father's, Father's name had been Od'eein and had introduced their laws to the Vikings. At the time they had just been known as Northmen, the Viking appellation came later.

Going into the medical bay he saw Luna asleep on one of the beds, with Hermione gently running her fingers through Luna's hair, Qu'Illaa sat with her.  
Going up behind her he slid his arms about her, lifting his hands to hold her breasts as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"The Ring went in your favour I see." Hermione said, eyes not leaving Luna.  
"No – Ak'Trab still breaths for now." Harry said, hearing his Mother's quick indrawn breath before she quietly left. Good, she could help Father in dealing with his thoughts on his friend's betrayal.

"We perform our first Organ-Removal this afternoon." Harry said quietly to Hermione's nod.  
"I will be there," she said quietly, Harry didn't doubt her – she would want to see justice done as much as he.  
They stayed at their daughters side the rest of the morning only looking up when Sirius entered.  
"You two okay?" Harry nodded.

"So I see you survived." Sirius said with a smile before Harry shook his head carefully as not to hurt Hermione's shoulder where he was resting.  
"There will be no combat Sirius. This afternoon we will – in your terminology – be performing Blood Eagle." Sirius's face paled at the words.  
"Th – that's not an easy thing to do, are you sure you'll be okay to finish?" Harry nodded.  
"Sirius," Harry said quietly. "You're doing it again, what is not easy for you, we were raised to simply accept as part of my way of life. I find fighting Hermione in the sparring ring more difficult. And that's only because she hits back." He said with a small smile.

Hermione leaned back a little and gave Harry a quick peck on his jawline.  
"Tell you what my Mate, I'll go and contact Fleur and invite her up. I think Luna would like her friend here when she wakes and Fleur can talk to Sirius."  
Harry nodded letting her go, hopefully Fleur would accept the invite.

Sirius came over as Hermione left to look down to Luna.  
"I don't know how you did it Harry – but I'm glad you did, I think on some level she needed it to be you who pushed that blade through." Harry shrugged, his thoughts darkening as he looked at the dressing on her arm.  
The medic had come over earlier and explained why the wounds had been left to close themselves but Harry didn't have to like it. Doing it this way though, she wouldn't scar. The downside is she would still be in some pain for two days while they 'speed-healed'  
Unfortunately for Luna she would be in here for those days and one more for observation after to be sure she'd healed fully.

He smiled remembering Hermione's comment to him as they watched her sleeping.  
Just before the Stim-Effect had worn off, Luna had tried to say sorry for not fighting better, that she'd get better, make her Daddy proud.  
Leaning down he kissed her brow before speaking.  
"You'll never have to try make me proud my Little One, I already am."

Sirius's hand on Harry's shoulder made him look over to the man.  
"I messed up big time with you when you were a – youngling," He said the last word in Yautja slowly, making Harry smile and nod. "But in spite of that, you have truly grown to a man your Birth-Parents would be proud of too." Harry smiled as he nodded when their attention was suddenly caught by Luna's little voice.  
"Daddy?"

-0-

Hermione left the room and back to her quarters, sitting on the table and grabbing her screen-comp, hitting the combar and selecting Fleur's name and waiting. She thanked the fortitudes that Fleur answered as quick as she did, forgetting she would look a state when Fleur answered.  
She'd kept having crying fits at their daughter's side in Harry's arms.

"Oui 'Ermione – 'ERMIONE WHATZ ZRONG?!" Seeing the concern and care in Fleur's eye's brought the whole horror of the morning back to her.  
"L – Luna w-was a –attacked…"  
"Luna!?" Gabrielle's voice sounded and suddenly the view shifted as the little girl crashed into Fleur, trying to rip her Arm-Comp from her.  
"'OW IZ SHE!" Gabrielle practically screamed.  
"She'll b – be okay, but I think she might like her friend to see her." Hermione said, and before Gabrielle could even ask Fleur's voice came back to her.  
"Oui, juzt give me time to let zee 'eadmiztress know I will be gone for a few dayz, get undrezzed, Gabby into a swimsuit and I shall zignal for teleport up to 'ou. I will not take zee no for an anzwer I am staying for a few dayz." Hermione let out a tiny sob, even among her own child-mates outside of Harry she'd not had a friend care this much for her before.  
"I'll be waiting in the Teleport room."  
"Oui ee 'ou zoon."

Hermione closed the link and put the comp away before giving her face a quick wash and heading out and heading down the corridor, glad they'd permanently assigned the guest quarters opposite to Fleur. It took her a few minutes to get to the Teleport room going in just as Fleur appeared in the room with a worried Gabrielle.  
'Ou zaid she waz okay where iz she!" Gabrielle said panicked looking about.  
Thankfully her panicking helped Hermione stay in control when she saw the care and concern in Fleur's eyes.

Kneeling down she spoke to Gabrielle.  
"Luna will be okay, she was very hurt and needs to stay in the medical bay for a few days that's all. The one who hurt her has been caught and will be punished later." She didn't fail to see the Teleport operator's reaction to hearing Luna had been hurt.  
Standing she waved Fleur to follow. As she passed the Teleport operator she whispered. "Ak'Trab Organ-Removal this afternoon, before the evening meal." He simply nodded.

They quickly made their way to the Medical bay Fleur keeping a tight grip on Gabrielle's hand as she kept trying to run ahead even though she didn't know where she was going.  
"'Ow are ' _ou_ doing?" Fleur asked her quietly.

Looking to her friend Hermione sighed. "While we're where anyone can see me I'm fine, I can keep the Huntress mask up, but as soon as I'm alone or with just family…" Hermione felt her eyes welling up again and forced the tears back, seeing Fleur's sympathetic, caring blue eyes radiating her concern nearly broke her there in the corridor. Thankfully they got to the medical bay.  
Going in she looked around to find her daughter when the medic simply pointed to the private room. Nodding Hermione led them there, opening the door to hear her daughters upset cries.

That was it for Gabrielle and she broke out of Fleur's grasp and was hugging Luna as tight as she could while Harry carefully sat Luna down on the chair instead of his lap.  
Hermione heard Luna's choked "He's not dead, he can't be dead." And understood. She didn't want to believe Ts'Sart was gone.  
Fleur quickly shut the door and looked about the room before dragging Hermione over to Harry, forcing him into the chair next to the hugging kids and shoving Hermione into his lap just in time as the damn on her tears broke again and she leaned into Harry to have another small silent cry.

"Why Harry, why did he do it?" Hermione asked quietly as her tears fell. Harry sighed as he quietly answered.  
"I don't know Light of my Heart, I truly do not know." Hermione drew a couple of shuddering breaths aware dimly of Fleur there, but having pulled Sirius away to try and give her a semblance of privacy.  
Slowly as her tears fell her heart cried out, she wanted Justice, but more she wanted answers, answers she would never get.

She stayed there in his arms for a while until she finally came to herself once again, noticing Fleur had sat with them on Harry's other leg as she had a hold of one of Hermione's hand in both of hers, gently running a thumb in slow soothing circles over the back of it.

"I 'av zpoken to 'Arry and 'e agreez, if 'ou want I will ztay wiz 'ou two tonight, Luna 'az already zaid eef 'ou zay yez zat Gabby may uze 'er room." Hermione nodded with a low shuddering breath. It wouldn't be the first time Fleur had shared their bed, although the other times had simply been because she'd fallen asleep in their quarters and it was simply quicker to just dump her on their bed than carry her to the guest room at the time.

Other people on Earth might suspect 'inappropriateness' going on, but this was the true nature of being LifeMated. Here Harry had a being who had magically and physically evolved to be the pinnacle of sexual perfection on his lap whilst naked.  
Her soft milky skin blemish free, with a perfect hourglass figure, round full breasts practically in his face, and a face that a goddess would be jealous of and he wasn't even 'twitching.'  
His own deep abiding feelings for Hermione also shielding him from her allure which, as Fleur had explained, sensed their commitment to each other and automatically 'backed away'

This all lead to mean that although they shared a bed, that is all they did, and Fleur once admitted she missed having a friend who she was close enough to that was not her sister that she could cuddle and talk to until they fell to sleep without them being afraid of her 'stealing their man'

"Please, I think I need that, I need my LifeMate and my friend to hold me tonight. She said quietly, barely a whisper.  
"Oui, I zink zo too," Fleur said quietly.  
She felt Harry look to the clock and mutter a curse before he spoke.  
"Hermione, we need to head to the Cells and talk to our guest before we blood-eagle Ak-Trab.  
"Merde, 'ou got 'oo 'urt Luna already?" Fleur asked, and Hermione saw the start of feathers on Fleur's arms. Quickly Harry seemed to shift his hand doing long soothing strokes on the fine down now covering Fleur's back, carefully avoiding the sprouting wings as Hermione spoke quietly.

"Yes Fleur we've got him, this evening before the evening meal He will face his fate." Fleur seemed to take a couple of breaths before she returned to fully human and spoke.

"May I be zere, zinze I 'ave got to know 'ou I zee Luna like my niece. 'E 'urt zomeone I too zee az family." She finished.  
"Fleur, just what do you think Blood-eagle is?" Hermione asked carefully, it being obvious from reaction she didn't know the truth of what it was.  
Fleur looked back and spoke in confusion.

"'Ou will cut 'iz neck 'ear and 'ear," She pointed to the jugular veins on Hermione's neck.  
"And 'iz blood will fountain out like zee wingz of an eagle. Zimple."  
Hermione sighed as she looked to Sirius who was sat with them, and was doing an admirable job of not letting Fleur's nakedness or allure bother him.  
"Sirius I still can't conjure more than a pillow, can we have a deep bucket. Please?"

Sirius gave a wan smile before flicking his wand.  
"Believe me Fleur, you'll need it, I'll just take the kids over the other side the room. When I see you starting to heave, I'll cast an obscuring charm so not to worry them." He said quietly, before getting up and going to the two young ones.

Hermione turned to Fleur and motioned for her to sit in the recently vacated chair and started to speak.  
"The blood Eagle is where we take a sharp knife and split the skin down the back, the skin and muscles are then pulled outwards – along with the ribs breaking them so it now looks like a pair of bloody wings on the back,"

By now Fleur looked rather pasty and was repeatedly swallowing as Hermione spoke lifting the bucket.  
"Then we reach in to the wound, and remove the lungs, not always with a sharp knife either."  
That did it for Fleur and just before she filled the bucket Sirius's wand flicked their way.  
It took a good few heaves before Fleur had finished setting the bucket down before flicking her wand out its wrist holster and vanishing the mess, casting a mouth cleaning and breath freshening charm before finally vanishing the bucket.

"'Ermione, maybe eet would be bezt eef I don't zee zis." She said with a sickly grin. Hermione nodded.  
"I thought so. I didn't think you understood it fully." Fleur shook her head.  
"Non, I zink while 'ou go do zat, I shall ztay 'ere wiz zirriuz and ze leetle onez." Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"Good idea. See you later." She got up and headed over to where Sirius had taken the girls and conjured, of all things, a game of snakes and ladders.

Kneeling down next to them all Hermione spoke.  
"Babygirl, me and Harry have got to go to work for a bit, we'll be back in time for the evening meal, do you want anything special bringing back for yours?"  
Luna nodded.  
"Gabrielle's never had ploppus fruits before mummy." Hermione smiled. "Okay and what about for you my little brave huntress?" Luna shrugged. "No mummy." She said as she frowned when her dice rolled six for the fourth time before she looked at Sirius oddly.  
"Okay babygirl, now you be good for 'Uncle Sirius' and Aunty Fleur while we're gone." She smirked when she saw Sirius's look of shock before he wiped his eyes muttering about dust.

"Air filters Sirius" She said with a gentle smile as she whispered before getting up.  
"You deserve a true second chance."  
Before anything more could be said she stood heading out even as she saw Sirius sitting back against the wall his face covered by his hands as Fleur sat next to him, an arm about his shoulders.

The door closed and she headed down to the holding cells with Harry checking all her weapons were in the right places and hadn't shifted.

Getting to just by the cell she closed her eyes a moment and took a couple of breaths. This was never easy, deliberately terrifying a Youngling even if they deserved it.

Opening her eyes she set her face into a hard mask and stormed into the cell, kneeling next to the still restrained and silenced Draco she stared into his eyes with an unforgiving glare, good, there was sense behind the fear, she needed this one scared, not insensible. Reaching down she grabbed hold of him and carried him out as if she were dragging a sack of potatoes before removing the restraining disc and throwing him into a chair next to the interrogation table.

"Sit there and don't say a word you little piece of offal and listen." Hermione growled to him as he opened his mouth, while Harry came up to the chair behind him and clamped his hands on Draco's shoulders making the blond jump before holding him down in the chair.  
Hermione set her foot on the chair between his legs as she leaned down to stare into his eyes.

"You made a big mistake yesterday," She growled. "One that should have cost you your life." She'd drawn a long dagger and rapidly moved her foot slamming the dagger into the chair mere centimetres from his groin.

"You tried to force me." She stood back.  
"The Death eaters did more than try you know. Why do you think they're all gone?" She said walking backwards until her butt hit the table and she leaned against it, drawing another blade and pretending to clean her nails.

Draco gulped as she stood there her legs crossed seeming not a care in the world before she looked up and suddenly clicked her fingers.  
"Oh that's right, you don't know about what happened to them why don't I tell you?" she said sliding her dagger back into its sheath, pushing off the table as she slowly walked around it letting her fingers trail along its edges, until she had walked around the other side of it.

"Harry be nice and turn him so he can see better." Hermione said sweetly, knowing this would worry Draco more than the angry her for a moment.  
Harry simply twisted Draco around, chair and all, so he was perpendicular to the long edge of the table looking at Hermione opposite who was leaning forwards against it on her hands, arms wide as she let her gaze bore into Draco's as she continued.

"You see little thing, I have one of the more difficult jobs up here – it's my job to… extract… information." She said before giving a little closed smile, a bare upturn of her lips as she lifted a long curved blade from the table to hold it up.  
"This one looks nasty doesn't it?" Draco's eyes had gone wide at this point. "It's actually not that bad, you see once I have my volunteer," she fixed him with a look that gave lie to the sweetness she was suddenly displaying that said she was still _furious_ with him, until she saw the fear that he was about to be 'asked' to volunteer in a minute.

"Yes once they are here we use these straps," She delicately lifted one of the restraints.  
"To keep them still, before I use this nice blade to remove any clothes." She put the blade back before she lifted another item. Seeing she'd got his 'type' she decided she didn't need the build-up through everything anymore, so had gone straight for the main pain.  
"This one, is really good," She said holding it up.  
"You see, we do all our interrogations bare like I am now," She gestured to her body, "So when your body is bare as well, well hormones being what they are."

She held up the long silver 1mm wide tube that had openings all about the surface.  
"We can insert something like this while we ask questions, and if we're told the truth, nothing happens, tell a lie though." She pushed a button and spikes shot out the holes causing Draco to whimper.  
"And that's just one thing we use." Hermione said setting the tool down before leaning against the table again and glaring at him losing the sweetness in her voice. "Against those that try to take what they have _no_ right too."

"B – but my f – father s – said…"  
Harry's grip on his shoulder increased minutely and he went silent.  
"Your father, was a liar if he said you can demand a woman let you use her." Hermione growled out before she pushed off the table stepping over to a shelf and pulling a small phial off and returning to in front of Draco.

"When faced with those actions though," Hermione said false sweetness returning she came to stand in front of Draco.  
"We tend to get – creative in our extraction." She pulled the stopper from the vial and started letting the yellow contents drip onto the wooden chair he was on, while wrenching her blade free, until it burned through, she had again aimed right by his groin.

"Now, imagine if that had been flesh…"

She stoppered the bottle and returned it to the shelf, looking over her shoulder at the trembling boy.  
"Just think, had you been 17, I would have had you on that table when we first brought you here," She said grimly before returning to a cheery disposition.

"Now we're going to play show and tell – don't worry about getting lost Harry will guide you." She said sauntering out the room as Harry's hands lifted Draco from the chair before carrying the boy through the ship behind Hermione until she got to Harry's Trophy Room, going in she headed unerringly to the right shelf.

Harry followed until she was in front of a skull of a huge dung beetle that had its mouth propped open as Hermione spoke.  
"We found out while we were extracting information from one man that he was your Godfather." Hermione said as she reached into the open maw and picked something up, still with her back facing them.

"He then went on to admit what he had done to the female Younglings at the school." She slowly turned around holding a human skull.  
"You know of what I speak do you not?" She asked her hard gaze daring him to lie.  
Slowly he nodded. "Yes," He squeaked out. Hermione tilted her head as a thought 'seemed' to come to her.  
"Did you know who he hurt though?" Slowly Draco shook his head.  
"My daughter Luna was just the latest of his victims." Hermione said as she slowly walked to stand in front of the trembling Draco, at her guess he was only standing due to the silent Harry's grip.  
"The punishment we have for the crime is rather – direct." She reached forwards with a finger tracing a line along the skin of Draco's throat.

"We execute them. I'll get to the method in just a moment, but you need to understand, back at Hogwarts, your Godfather can no longer protect you if you bully someone as he is right here."  
She finished lifting the skull so that the vacant eye sockets were at the boy's eye level.  
Draco's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying before he seemed to do the impossible and pale even more.  
"W – wh – when m – my f – f father…" Draco stuttered out.  
"Oh do be quiet." Hermione said blandly turning around and returning Snape's skull to its place on Harry's trophy wall.

"Now, I have two more things to show you," She said, leading them out the room and down to her trophy room and over to one small shelf inside where four rib-cages from different species all rested. She walked up to the human one and turned about as Harry pulled Draco to stand in front of her.

"The full punishment for what your Godfather did is this." Hermione said drawing her dagger.  
Setting it to gently rest the point at his shoulder she continued.  
"first we remove the offender's arms and legs – while awake. Give them a drug so they can't faint or pass out due to pain," She said as if she was discussing the weather. "Then we seal the wounds so they don't die."  
she took a step forwards so she was invading Draco's personal space, forcing him to have to look up even more to keep eye contact.

"Then we take them to 'Predator Planet.' – lie them there on the ground naked and slice open their chest with three cuts along here,"  
Carefully as not do cut even cloth she drew the dagger from his shoulder to the centre of his chest.  
"Here," She lifted the blade and repeated from his other shoulder before holding it against the trembling Draco's chest.  
"And here," She slowly drew the dagger down to his lower abdomen before pulling it back and putting the blade away.

"Then we pull everything away from the ribs and cut them out, leaving all the organs open to the air." She turned and lifted the only human ribs down.  
"Sometimes we use the ribs for the Trophy – I do." She said returning. "So I can leave at that point while they wait for death by being eaten alive, those who collect the skulls stay to watch, waiting until the offender has died to collect their head."

Holding up the ribcage she spoke.  
"Now one other not only hurt Younglings on earth, but admitted to it and that he missed those days. The poor man thought if he told the truth his pain would end. He had such wonderfully long blond hair as well."  
Draco looked at the rib cage Hermione was holding in horror.  
"FATHER!" He screamed. Hermione nodded, burying her feelings of sympathy for the boy, this might not work, he might not change his ways but they had to try – to do that they had to only let Draco see their ruthlessness.

"Yes indeed." She said turning and returning the ribcage to the shelf.  
"I carried out the punishment after he honestly admitted he had hurt many youngling females purely because they were – in your words – a 'Mudblood.'"  
Now she let her killer loose so he would be able to see it in her eyes.  
"Had you tried to force me and not been a youngling your skull would decorate my wall now, had you somehow succeeded then it would mean your ribs would be resting with your father's now." Draco would welcome the darkness that came with his passing out.

"Well that went better than I thought." Hermione said moving to take one of the now unconscious boy's arms as she and Harry dragged him to the Justice Chamber.  
"Yes, although I wonder if he'll pass out again when we open Ak'Trab?" Harry seemed to shrug as they entered the room and set Draco on a chair that would give him a good front row view of everything before Hermione started gently slapping the boy's face until he woke up.

"Ah awake again" She said with false cheer even as her parents sat in the chairs next to him.  
These two are my Mother and Father, they will see to it you don't fall asleep again."  
Draco looked to the side and up to Qu'Illaa's face and paled again.  
"Now Draco," Hermione said. "You just saw and heard what happens to punish one type of crime against younglings. Now you're about to see another, through that door in a minute, one who viciously hurt a youngling in an attempt to kill them will be brought through, me and Harry have been chosen to carry out the execution – remember one day if you are old enough and we are sent to collect you for the same crime, it could be you up on that platform." She said, her eyes hard all through her speech as she turned and left, Harry joining her as the room filled until it was time.

Due to their own beliefs that nothing but the blade or blades and hammers to be used, along with the two posts the condemned have their arms bound to should be in the Area of Punishment, Harry and Hermione removed their belts and ties restraining their hair.  
Turning Hermione saw Harry using a lock of his own hair to tie the rest back, nodding at this she twisted her own hair into a self-locking bun until before they headed to a cupboard and opened it.

"I think we should honour the memory of the Yautja he used to be." Harry said quietly looking to the sharpest blades there Hermione thought back and nodded, she remembered many a hunt where Ak'Trab had been with them – guiding them.

She reached in and withdrew the sharpest small curved blade and highest quality hammer she could her side as Harry did the same his before they went to the posts, hanging their chosen instruments from the pegs set for that purpose.

"We are ready." Harry said and the doors opened, and instead of being dragged in Ak'Trab walked right up to the posts, kneeling down two feet behind them before leaning forwards and grasping the posts. Hermione knelt down near the post closest to her, lifting the tie and starting to wrap.  
"Make the bindings tight one who would restore my honour." She heard Ak'Trab's voice and looked up to see him looking to her, his eyes showing his regret at his actions.

Hermione nodded and slowly pulling the bindings taut started to wrap them about his hand.  
"Why?" She asked quietly. Wondering if he would know what she was asking.  
"Why did I hurt her? Because in my arrogance, I hated that someone I perceived as weak emotionally was a better warrior than I was at her age. I lost myself to jealous rage. Even now I feel it – I ask you, make this Organ Removal count, restore my honour." Hermione nodded as she finished the last tie, seeing Harry do the same they both laid a hand each on his shoulder as she leaned forwards to whisper.  
"I forgive you your transgression against my own."

Ak'Trab nodded as he spoke "I thank you, and ask you help me to die well in serving justice for the murder committed and attempted."

Hermione saw the peace within his eyes. Standing she reached for a blade and saw Harry had already done what she was going too and had a length of his hair cut ready, she quickly used the blade on the post to cut a length of her own before at the same time as Harry she leaned down to press the strands between Ak'Trab's hand and post – the ultimate sign of forgiveness, that all the Yautja here would see. One only given if the condemned had shown true repentance, and were truly ready to go on to the Long Sleep with no fear. Now he merely had to get through the Organ Removal without screaming.

 **[Gore]**

Kneeling next to him she set her blade against the base of his spine even as Harry stood over Ak'Trab's kneeling form, his blade at the base of Ak'Trabs skull before at the bound ones nod they let their blades bite into his skin, down to the bone as they drew them towards the middle where they met, not a word said as Hermione carefully smoothed the skin before where her blade cut until it met Harrys incision.

She got up to move around to kneel in front of Ak'Trab.  
"Do you wish for the side cuts." She offered, the cuts were only offered by those wronged to those who they felt worthy and had truly realised their wrongdoing, yes it prolonged the pain, but the final skin parting made it truly appear if there were wings with it, instead of just stretching the skin.  
Ak'Trab gazed in her eyes and nodded. Hermione nodded herself and reaching under and around she let Harry's hand on hers guide her as she cut, keeping her eyes on Ak'Trab's all the time until all four cuts were made.  
Two at the top and two at the bottom of his ribcage on his back around to the side of his torso.

Setting the blade down she dipped her thumb in his dripping blood and drew it down one of her cheeks then the other.  
"You bleed well, and your heart is pure." Harry whispered as a crack was suddenly heard. It coming from the first rib-break as Harry carefully hammered the side of the upper most rib.

lifting the small but heavy hammer she had chosen Hermione stood and returned to Ak'Trab's side and carefully using the hammer made clean breaks of all the ribs down that side as Harry worked the other.

She had the brief thought of how they would see this on earth, her willingly doing this to someone who in their eye's had already 'repented' that this person had then asked her to make sure he 'died well' they would never understand – Humans could be such odd people.

Standing they both moved to Ak'Trab's back a hand on each side as their others had fingers probing the vertical incision until they had a good grip each.  
"Ready yourself." Harry murmured quietly and Ak'Trabs grip on the posts visibly tightened as he and she also placed a foot each on the legs, just behind the knee as they tore his back open, the broken ribs buckling like hinges to splay him open properly.

Looking in Hermione nodded before grabbing her blade in one hand and sliding her other into the chest Cavity, Harry doing the same, until they were both ready and slid their blades in, cutting the pipes that allowed air into the lungs from the mouth and sliding the organs from Ak'Trab's body, moving around to lay them with the blades and hammers used on the ground before him.

She caught in his dying gaze a glimmer of pride. He had not once flinched.  
Knowing he would still hear her words she spoke.  
"Go to the Endless Hunts, Your honour restored, Hunt leader Ak'Trab." Before she stood turning to the ones who had observed and, along with her LifeMate let out a deep bellowing roar, one taken up by all in the room.

Finishing, she and Harry donned their weapons belts and stepped from the platform their duty done, it would be others to see to the removal of the shell.  
Having died with both honour and acceptance no Trophy would be taken from Ak'Trab today.

 **[End Gore]**

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Hermione went up to where her parents were sat along with a white Draco she looked to him and spoke.  
"What you just saw, was the punishment for the Murder and Attempted Murder of Younglings. Remember that."

She finished reaching for him only for him to let out a terrified squeak and try to flee her and be caught by Qu'Illaa and simply held.  
"Thank you mother, I and Harry are going to shower before returning him to the surface." She said slipping a silencing and restraining field disc from her belt.

"Draco, stand how you will be comfortable for a while as we need to clean up first." Hermione ordered, the now obviously terrified youngling complying immediately, she pressed the disc to his chest and lifted him off the floor by his clothes once more.  
"Mother, Father, I will see you later at the meal." They nodded as she and Harry left heading to their quarters, leaving Draco propped up against the wall, not even noticing it was face first as she shed her belt ad headed straight into the shower, Harry coming up behind her.

Harrys hands came around running the wash cloth over her skin as she rubbed the Hair-cleanse into her curls, she felt the heat in her building as she leant back against him, silently groaning she forced herself not to give in, they had to deal with Draco first.

Grabbing the cloth from him she turned and started washing his body clean as he dealt with his own hair, she waited for him to close his eyes before quickly glancing down to check, unfortunately – for her – he was still flaccid, had he shown even the tiniest sign of 'The Desire' she'd have lost her tenuous self-control.

He was going to get such a shock tonight, but not until they had returned Draco to Hogwarts. Sometimes being Duty-Bound sucked.  
Quickly rinsing her own and dissolving the 'orange-goop' She stepped back a bit to let Harry do the same before they quickly stood in the blower before returning to their room where Hermione sat on the bed, Harry coming to stand near her as he reached for his wrist blades, grabbing her set as well and passing them to her as he moved about the room.

"Armour do you think?" Harry said quietly to Hermione's nod as she moved to her Armour cupboard, quickly pulling her Armour out and donning it apart from her helmet.  
It only took her moments before she was all set.  
Going over to where she'd propped Draco she turned him about and released the field he was in as she spoke.

"Now, were you staying at the castle or were you supposed to be heading home today?"  
Draco looked around with a gulp at all the weapons on the walls as he spoke.  
"H – home." Hermione nodded as a fully armoured Harry came up and stood next to her passing her a hair tie.

"Oh, thanks, I'd forgotten." She muttered taking it and tying her hair up as she spoke again.  
"Now, when we teleport down this is what's going to happen. We're going to go to Gringotts direct, where we will have them contact your mother, whereupon you will be released into her care.  
Before we go, are you hungry?"

Draco looked at her wild eyed as she spoke, not surprisingly as he'd just seen her ritualistically kill someone using a method not seen on earth in centuries.  
"W – why a – are you b – being so nice?" He stammered out as Hermione waved him to sit at the table while she sat opposite while Harry sat next to her, she sat back arms crossed, Harry sat forwards looking to Draco over his steepled fingers.

-0-

Harry scanned the youngling's eyes and was pleased at what he saw, all traces of self-superiority were gone and what was in front of him was the core of Draco.

"Basically, it's because you've served your punishment – for now." Harry said quietly.  
"We're a simple people, yes what you said and did infuriated us, and I will not forget it." Harry said glaring at Draco slightly causing him to flinch.

"But even so, we see it as thus. Younglings are going to act a certain way based upon their upbringing. Your actions before proved that when you justified what you did by saying 'but my father said.' Now even had you somehow at your young age been able to continue and get what you wanted, we would not have been able to kill you because our ways are absolute – you do _not_ harm a youngling, if that youngling is able to be taught they were wrong good, if after we've explained why they were wrong and continue to do what got them caught by us after they become of age…" Harry let the sentence trail off allowing Draco to put the pieces together pleased when he saw the understanding in his eyes.

"What we did today was give you a mild taste," Hermione said from his side. "I have no doubt you will have night terrors of this day for the rest of your life, which I will not apologise for. What we did, was try to make you understand just what the consequences of your actions are." Draco slowly nodded as she continued.  
"Now I need you to listen, what you did yesterday, was wrong, do you understand why it was wrong to demand I 'Service' you." He looked up now in genuine confusion as he spoke.  
"Father always said that it was our right – that mudblood females were born for us to use."  
Hermione growled as Harry shook his head and spoke.

"What would you do if someone forced your mother like that?" Harry asked bluntly.  
"I'd kill them!" The boy said heatedly.  
"Why?" Harry asked leading the conversation and hopefully, to Draco's understanding.  
"Because they had hurt her, violated her – forced her against her will." He said strongly.  
"Like you tried to do to my LifeMate." Harry said firmly, seeing the colour draining from Draco's face as the words hit him.

When he started trembling and looking about Hermione pointed to the washroom.  
"If you're going to be si-"Draco fled.  
Harry looked to his mate's now soft ambers as he leaned forward giving her a quick kiss as he spoke.  
"I think we got through – what's more, I think he really is just an innocent youngling who believed the lies of a Father. After all why shouldn't he, it was his Father, one who was supposed to teach right from wrong."

Hermione sighed and nodded as Draco returned nearly falling into his seat.  
Harry nodded to the boy as he spoke.  
"So basically in short, we're being 'nice,' as you did your 'crime' of attempted violation and have served your sentence by being made aware both of the consequences and why your actions are wrong.  
Now do you want something to eat or just to return home?" Harry asked.  
"Home please?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry stood along with Hermione and they led Draco through the ship to the teleport room.  
"To Gringotts London." Harry said standing on the platform with Hermione affixing his helmet.  
A brief sensation of ice later and they were stood in a room that had been specifically set aside for them to appear in.

Going up to the door Harry knocked it while Harry indicated for Draco to sit at the table as Hermione went to stand at the back of the room.  
The door opened and a Goblin looked in to see the three and spoke.  
"What can Gringotts do for you today?" Harry inclined his head before removing his gauntlet to flash his ring as he spoke.  
"Please could you contact the Lady Malfoy, and ask her to join us to facilitate the return of her son to her?" Harry nodded to Draco as he said this.  
"For the trouble to Gringotts and yourself please remove 10 Galleons from my Vault, 5 for yourself and 5 to pay for the services." Harry rolled his eyes at the greed in the Goblins eyes as he said this and decided to be firm.

"I know the balance of my Vault down to the last Knut, and everything else inventoried in there, see to it only those 10 galleons are removed and nothing more."  
His eyes narrowed behind his visor at the disappointment now shown by the Goblin who nodded before leaving.  
Opening a private com channel to Hermione he spoke.  
"I think it's going to be worth contacting the Scottish Dwarf's before long – he looked positively gleeful when he first had permission to enter the Vault and upset after my stipulations." Hermione nodded as she answered.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Goblin overstepped their bounds. How many of their rebellions have we got our own records for on this planet that were started by such things?" Harry nodded remembering their refresher course on earth a couple days after they got settled, every rebellion was due to a goblin stealing from a Lords Family.

Harry replaced his gauntlet reminding Hermione to have her Psionic blockers up just in case before going quiet. For the next few minutes he reviewed a text he'd stored in his suites memory on Japanese fighting styles when suddenly the door seemed to fly open and a dark haired woman with a white streak through the centre of her hair rushed in.  
"Dragon! Are you okay!" She went to rush to Draco only for Harry to grab her arm and speak, using his suit to mask his voice.

"Mr Malfoy, for your own safety and to be sure, ask this woman something _only_ your mother would know."  
At first the woman struggled but at Harry's words stilled.  
"Mother, what were the first words in your last note to me." Draco asked.  
"My Little Snap Dragon, come home this Christmas break, I have grave news for your ears…" Draco nodded to Harry who released her.  
Turning she spoke.  
"Thank you, I don't know who you are but thank you for finding and returning my Son." Harry inclined his head as he spoke.  
"Your son will explain when he returns home. I would suggest for the first two nights he be given Dreamless Sleep." He said as he then headed over to Hermione who removed Draco's wand from the storage container she'd used and left it on the table.

As soon as she did Harry signalled a return up to the ship and they disappeared from the room, finding themselves back in the teleport room.  
They quickly headed to their quarters to remove their armour and have a quick shower – or so Harry thought was going to be a quick shower as he stepped under the spray.

~18~

Harry held a slightly wobbly legged Hermione steady with a snicker as they returned to the bedroom as he guided her to the chair where she collapsed forwards resting her head on the table.  
"This is your fault!" She groaned as Harry picked up a strip of leather coming up behind her and starting to pull her hair into a simple loose but serviceable warrior's tail as he chuckled.

"Maybe so," He said leaning down to kiss where he'd marked her back when he asked her to always be his. "But you can't deny you wanted it."  
"Urgh shut up." She groaned out. "How am I supposed to answer Luna huh? She complained to the table before starting an imitation of the conversation. "Mummy why are you walking funny – Well Babygirl that's because daddy shagged me rotten in the shower – okay mummy, but what's shagged mean? Gyah!"

Harry threw his head back roaring with laughter as he finished the tail, he knew what Hermione meant of course, any other youngling they'd just say they'd had a harder than normal coupling session, but Luna was just so innocent to some things that you didn't want to take it away from her, still chuckling he sat the other side of the table as Hermione stayed there forehead against the table muttering depreciations at him and herself for lack of control before finally, slowly, sitting up to try and glare at him, an effect totally ruined by the half smile she wore.

Shaking her head she stood, her legs slightly more apart than normal as she went to her belt storage grabbing the black one muttering about may as well as still had the ruby blade set in, before looking about.  
"Harry my heart, have you seen my black wrist sheaths?"

Standing he came up behind her taking the belt from her hands gently wrapping it about her waist and buckling it up planting light kisses on her neck as he spoke.  
"I think – kiss – they're right – kiss – where you – kiss Left them on – kiss – the shelf." He finished drawing his hands from about her waist to her hips to turn them to face their bed, and more importantly the shelf above it.

"Dullblade." She muttered at him in jest, in retaliation he gently slapped her bare butt drawing a squeak before heading to getting his own belt and sheaths on before they headed to the common room to grab some food for the group back in the Medical bay.  
Harry saw Hermione put a bowl of pudding on the tray before hiding it under a cloth.  
Smiling he gave her cheek a quick peck as he pulled together a tray full of drinks, grabbing a couple of ploppus's on the way out remembering Luna's request before heading back to the medical bay.

Going in he saw that Gabrielle and Luna were next to each other on Luna's bed sharing a Screen-Comp with what Harry recognised as an earth cartoon Hermione used to watch on her Mothers knee all those cycles ago. Fleur was sat with Sirius with another Screen-comp and was busily explaining something to the confused looking man.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Luna said with a grin when she saw her carrying a tray of food.  
"Oooh what was the special today I'm staaaaaaaarving!" Luna said exaggerating her last word making Harry chuckle as he came over with the drinks tray setting it down on the large bedside table.  
"It was buffet style today, so we just grabbed a bit of everything." Harry said as Hermione started pulling different bits together onto a plate after setting her tray down as well, before coming over to Luna and sitting on the edge of the bed by her.

Luna took one look at the plate and scrunched her face up.  
"Green leaves mummy. Do I have to?" She asked looking to Hermione with wide begging eyes.  
Leaning forwards she kissed Luna's forehead with a smile before she pulled back and carefully held the plate between them as she spoke.  
"Yes Luna you do. You know they're good for you." Luna tried to pout at her drawing a snicker from Harry.

"Daddy! She's making me eat the greens!" Luna tried to complain to him forcing him to try to hide his amusement. Seeing her like this made his day brighten just that little more – that she was at least trying to argue with them was good in his eyes as it meant she was feeling better.  
"Yes she is Luna, your greens are what make you strong, if you're not strong enough when the medic checks in three days he might decide you can't come home yet and…" Harry didn't finish as much to the amusement of everyone, Luna was now munching down on her greens as if they were the best food in the galaxy.

He certainly had a greater appreciation for what his parents had gone through trying to raise him now.  
He moved to Fleur and double checked if there were any foods on the tray he should avoid letting Gabrielle eat. She quickly stood and went to the tray as Harry sat down next to his stunned looking Godfather.  
"Sirius?" He asked quietly. Sirius held up the Screen-comp being _very_ careful that Luna didn't even catch a glimpse of it as he showed Harry what he was looking at.

"That is what you fought and defeated to become a royal hunter in September?" Harry looked and saw he was pointing to a picture of a standard Xenomorph.  
Harry shook his head and took the screen–comp from him and logged into his personal access and brought up the video feed from the Battle of the Express, specifically the last 10 minutes from when he was stood with his family to the end.  
"Watch this," Harry said passing him the screen-comp.

He saw Sirius's face pale when he realised the exact enormity of what Harry and Hermione had faced as they fought the Royals, his face paling at when Harry had been thrown said its own story.  
Harry was glad all the words coming through the audio-feed were in Yautja, had any of it been in English he wouldn't be playing this where Luna could over hear it.

By the time it was done Sirius closed the screen down and looked at Harry in something akin to awe.  
"H – how?" Harry shrugged as he spoke to Sirius, sitting back and looking to the ceiling as he spoke quietly watching the girls, both adult and young enjoying the food and cartoon as he spoke.  
"Honestly? We were bloody lucky. Every single one of the fighters who got in close range that day knew there was a high chance they would not see another sunrise, I lost three of my family there.  
Their names now adorn the Great Wall on our home world." He looked to Sirius as he spoke.  
"Why the curiosity?"

"In trying to understand something, you and Hermione keep getting called 'Royal Hunter' and 'Royal Huntress' and every time you do the tone of respect it commands is absolute, and I didn't understand. I asked Fleur about this and she told me about then. She said I had to stop thinking 'Military' and think 'Warrior' before pulling the Xenomorph image.

Harry nodded.  
"She's right Sirius – we Yautja do not have a standing military because – as you've seen with Luna – our young are trained right from birth to defend and protect. Our entire population _is_ our military. We protect the rest of the universe – anytime there's a threat to a planet we can be called, same for a single innocent. If they know us, and can contact us we will be there." Sirius nodded.  
"I think I get it. Thank you. Now isn't it time you got some food too?" Harry chuckled with a nod got up to plate up his meal along with Sirius.

He looked to see Hermione had a drowsy Luna against her, while Fleur was the same with her little sister.  
Smiling Harry moved back to where he had sat before while he considered the next few days. He didn't have much to do so would – with Hermione's help arrange for the move into a family suite, looking back to the bed he mentally tagged at least three extra sleep rooms definitely, a mini common area with an entertainment stand, maybe a family armoury. At least two spare guest rooms a room for Luna to have her little art studio, and finally at least a kitchenette.

That last was a must after having Hermione nearly slice his arms with what he counted as at least seven blades before he'd managed to knock her to the ground.

He looked over to the clock in the room and blinked in shock at the time, no wonder it had been buffet style, they'd completely missed the evening meal dealing with Draco, what they'd got to was the setup for those who got hungry between meals or after a long shift on ship-duty.  
He sighed as he looked again at that thought. Hermione once more being the Mother, was excused the duty while Luna was in the Medical bay, but he would have to head up soon to take over the Nine to Midnight shift.

Getting up he thought he may as well head up now and get it over the way.  
Coming up beside Hermione he gently kissed her temple as he spoke.  
"I've got bridge watch." Hermione nodded and moved a bit so a blinking Luna could look up to him.  
"Little One I've got to go keep an eye on the ship for a while. I'll come and see you tomorrow okay?" Harry said.

Luna reached for him and pulled him close wrapping her arms about his neck as Hermione leaned back.  
"Thank you Daddy." She said quietly.  
"What for?" He asked gently wrapping an arm about her to hold her up so she didn't strain the open wounds on her arm.  
"Being my Daddy, I love you." She said quietly.  
"Always my Little One, always." Harry said gently leaning down so she could let him go as she lay back on the bed blinking up to him.

"Now you get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said with a smile.  
Luna nodded closing her eyes after Hermione took her hand again.  
As he went to leave Hermione caught his hand and pulled him down for her own sweet tender kiss.  
"And that," She said after it broke. "Is for being the best Father, LifeMate and person I have ever known." She said quietly.  
Nodding Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss before pulling away.  
"I really must be going." He said.  
Hermione nodded letting him go.

-0-

Fleur watched the scene with a smile, very aware that in another time and place she might have joined with them as a true Ménage-a-Trois, but here and now she had something better. In Harry she had the older brother she always wanted, with the 'twin' she wished she'd had in Hermione.  
The girl didn't know her birthday so had chosen the day she'd been marked as her day as had Harry.

They'd since found out Harry's Birthday but told Fleur that they weren't switching. To Harry his life began 13 Cycles ago when his Mark-Father rescued him, that he'd been 'four' at the time now didn't matter to him.  
He was quite happy as he was here along with Hermione – they were both in their eye's 13 Marked-Years and that's all that mattered. Fleur had tried to explain that to Sirius and it had been truly difficult as he saw it as Harry turning his back on earth. Eventually she had to remind Sirius that well-meaning or not, Dumbledore's actions made it seem to Harry Earth had already turned their back on him therefore the only loyalty he truly had was to the Yautja and those he _personally_ felt had earned it."

She looked to Sirius to see him nodding off in his chair and rolled her eyes nodding his way after catching Hermione's eye. The brunette looked over and smiled, carefully getting up as not to wake Luna and going over to Sirius and whispering in his ear, when he seemed to rouse himself somewhat and nodded getting up and stopping by Luna's bed to smile down at her a moment before he turned to Hermione.  
"I swear I'll never let her down like I did Harry." He said pulling Hermione into a quick hug before leaving with suspiciously damp eyes.

Fleur understood those tears well, she had been the one he'd confided in earlier after Hermione said he could be Luna's Uncle Sirius.

- _flashback-_

Fleur watched as Sirius collapsed against the wall as the two little ones started a new game of snakes and ladders while he covered his face with his hands desperately trying to muffle his sobs. She sat next to him sliding an arm about his shoulders as the door closed.

The moment it did she drew her wand out from her disillusioned thigh holster, casting a small localised Notice-me-Not about the two of them before her wand was returned to its holster.  
She knew Sirius felt the ward go up as he stopped trying to muffle himself as his hands came down revealing the face of a man who was in pain.

"Ziriuz? Are 'ou okay?" She asked quietly.  
Sirius turned to look at her and gave a mockery of a smile before he answered her.  
"I don't know Fleur, I really do not know. I made the insane mistake many years ago to choose vengeance over duty. That lead to Harry disappearing. Now in just a few days, he's returned to my life, gotten me out of jail, cleared my name and introduced me to his family." He drew a shuddering breath as he continued.

"His wife – sorry, LifeMate – the first thing she ever did when we spoke was roast me – I thought she was going to slide a dagger into my heart and be done with it. I was basically warned, and you can see it, where Luna is concerned he follows Hermione's lead – she warned me that I was on thin ice, but now, now that same woman is giving me trust I don't deserve."

Sirius closed his eyes as more tears slid down his face and Fleur spoke.  
"Zirriuz lizzen to me. 'Ou know what I am yez?" Sirius nodded. "Yes, it's damn difficult ignoring the Allure but I can do it – before Azkaban I was better at it, but I can."

"Zat makez what I waz about too zay even more zruthful. We Veela can tell a … bad heart from a diztanze. 'Ou ave got darknezz in you yez, but in 'ere,"  
She rested her hand on his chest, while with her other placing his on the bare skin of hers over her heart. She saw him gulp and exert an iron control on himself as she did and spoke quickly.  
"'Ou ave a _good 'eart_. My Veela magic, eet zings wiz is ztruth, 'ou are a good perzon – and eef zere iz one zing a Yautja can zee even better than a Veela, eet iz a good person." She let his hand drop from between her breasts and dropped hers from his chest as his coal black eyes met her ice blue.

"Thank you." He said quietly. There was nothing more that needed to bed said. Fleur just nodded before she changed the subject pulling her wand and dropping the privacy barrier.

"Now – 'Ou are 'aving see problem wiz understanding why zey don't get why 'ou prefer to where clothez, oui?"

- _End Flashback-_

She frowned when she felt something wet sliding down her breast and down her nipple and looked only to chuckle, her baby sister had fallen asleep on her using her breast for a pillow, and drooled on her in her sleep.  
"'Ermione may I 'ave a tizzue please" Fleur asked as the girl was closer to the box than her.  
Hermione looked over and smiled getting up and grabbing a couple.  
"Here, lift her head a little." Hermione said, gently wiping Gabrielle's mouth, before wiping Fleur's breast clean.

"come on, let's head to my quarters, I openly admit I need my friends' arms around me tonight." Hermione said quietly, causing Fleur to look at her with worry.  
"I've just had a long emotional day Fleur, it feels like a week's past not 14 hours. Fleur nodded and carefully lifted Gabrielle and waited for Hermione to give her usual goodnight kiss to Luna's forehead before they left, the night nurse nodding to them on the way out.  
She heard Hermione say something but as she didn't know Yautja very well missed it.

The walk back was quiet as they simply nodded to the others they passed, another benefit to being up here Fleur thought, Yautja were immune to her allure, and her creature magic simply couldn't work on their biology much to her relief.

They entered the quarters and Hermione led them to Luna's room for them to put Gabby to bed, she had to smile as the little girl seemed to hug Luna's pillow. Those two were definitely forming a strong bond aided by Gabrielle's Veela magic, that even if Luna didn't ever mature properly in mind, Gabrielle would always be there for her. She had decided to let Harry and Hermione know about this after how they had found them at the end of the ball, but just hadn't had time. Just look at how much had happened in such short time since then.

As soon as Gabrielle was down and settled she pulled the sheet up about her and quietly left with Hermione following after turning on the night light.

Fleur watched as Hermione sat at the table elbows on the table with her forehead leaning against the linked hands. Fleur came up behind her and slowly reached for the woman's arms; receiving no resistance she removed the wrist blades before putting them away in their trunk and returning.  
The weapon belt was a bit more difficult but she managed even as Hermione seemed to go catatonic.

Carefully she set the belt on top of the trunk having no clue how to put that away before returning and managing to get Hermione to her feet and through her necessities before bed and guided Hermione to the bed before closing the door to Hermione's Quarters.

Fleur gently climbed into the bed in front of Hermione and pulled her into her arms, gently holding her as she spoke.  
"Eet iz okay ma sœur, zee day iz over, eet iz okay." Fleur whispered as Hermione gave a choked sob. It seemed to be the breaking point, but instead of cries, screams or wailing all Hermione could seem to do was short sobs that shook her body as she clung to Fleur.

"F – fleur… s – she was in s – so much _pain…"_ Fleur gently held her as Hermione spoke around her sobs.  
"It wasn't j – just that she hurt Fleur, b – but I h – had to…I…I…my own Daughter Fleur…"  
"Shh, 'ou deed ze bezt 'ou could, 'Ou were zere for 'er yez?" Hermione's head ducked in a nod.  
"'Ou 'eld 'er 'and? 'ou were zere being ze ztrong mère zat she needed yez?" Hermione gave another choked sob as she nodded.

"B – but I – I put her t – through w – worse. S – she had a sword I – in her leg, I g – gave p permission f – for them to c - cut the sword…"  
"Ah merde. Zee sword 'ad to be cut wiz a cutting torch." Hermione nodded her sobs shaking the bed as she clung to Fleur.  
"I – I, she begged me to stop them Fleur and I f – forced her t – to… What k – kind o – of mother am I?" The pain in her voice absolutely shattered Fleur, that Hermione had been feeling like this _all day_ and not only been able to do her normal routine, but perform an execution and a re-education on top…

"'Ou are one of zee bezt muzzerz I 'av ever zeen. "Fleur whispered.  
"I could smell it burning Fleur, it was _cooking her leg!_ I f –forced her to go through that!"  
"And eef 'ou 'ad not?" Hermione pulled away looking up to Fleur, amber eyes full of torment.  
"S – she would have l – lost her leg," Fleur nodded.  
"Zee, az iz, 'our daughter 'az both of 'er legz, and she will be running zrough zee 'alls 'and corridorz again in zee next few dayz." Fleur said quietly.

"b – but but…"  
Fleur put a finger to her lips as she spoke.  
"Non, no butz, 'ou did ze bet 'ou could." Fleur said lightly kissing Hermione's brow.  
"Now we weel wait until zat LifeMate comez back, zen 'e weel get in ze bed wiz uz, 'and 'ou weel 'ave 'im 'ard in 'ou az 'ou zleep. 'ou need zis."  
Hermione blinked at this – and Fleur smiled. She was quite sure they would be asleep by the time Harry finished his shift, but she needed to shock Hermione out her track of thought so she wouldn't fall to sleep doubting herself.

"Fleur did you just, I mean I know you're better than most at accepting but, I mean not even we…" Hermione seemed to babble in English before she saw Fleur trying not to smile.  
"Fleur! You were having me on!" She accused with a smile before hugging the woman.  
"Thank you." She said quietly quickly going to the washroom, Fleur following as they cleaned themselves up.

Washing her breast Fleur spoke Hermione.  
"'Ow much znot did 'ou do?!" she said mock horrified causing the brunette to snort, then giggle before outright laughing having to lean against the counter for support as her body shook with her laughs.  
"Oh now 'ou are laughing at me – look at zis! Eet took a 'ole wipe to clean off! One 'ole wipe! 'ou couldn't even znot me up properly! 'Oneztly!"

"Enough!" Hermione _squeaked_ from the floor where she had collapsed, curled up wheezing out the laughs as she couldn't draw breath for laughing.  
Fleur grinned and rinsed Hermione's wipe for her as she fought to control herself before passing it down to the woman to wipe her face.  
Hermione somehow managed to get to her feet and followed Fleur back to the bedroom before the two got back on the bed.  
Fleur smiled as she saw Hermione's eyes beneath the laughter she caused now held peace.  
"Come 'ere 'ou, I like to cuddle ma sœur – not zee empty air." Hermione chuckled and rolled closer resting her head on Fleur's shoulder.  
"I know I've already said it Sister of my Heart, but thank you." Hermione said quietly.  
"Zat iz zee first time 'ou 'ave called me zat." Fleur said quietly, aware Hermione didn't realise Fleur had been calling her sister in French for a while.

"It is how I feel Fleur – you have become to me the sister I always wanted."  
"And 'ou 'ave for me, I must confez I 'ave been calling 'ou zizter in my 'ome language for a while."

Hermione's arms tightened about Fleur slightly before the brunette spoke.  
"Fleur, would you be my mark-sister?"  
Fleur drew in a quick breath; this offer was very rarely made. You had Mark-Adopted and LifeMated. As far as Fleur knew, there were none living in the galaxy who were currently Yautja Mark-sibbed.

"'I ave not a Mark to give 'ou but yez." Hermione's grip tightened around Fleur enough she feared for her ribs. "'Ermione! Air – Air!" Fleur gasped.  
The grip loosened just enough for her to breath but no more.  
"You don't have a mark to give _yet_." Hermione said, "The one part we don't tell you until you accept the offer is that part of the gift of becoming my Mark-Sib, is I get to design a mark for you."  
"Zank 'ou" Fleur said quietly.  
No more words were said and before long Fleur felt Hermione's breathing steady as she fell asleep. She glanced out the window a smile on her own face.

In seven days or less she would officially have a new sister and a permanent reminder of such on her lower back.  
"Zleep well, may your 'untz zrough zee night be ever zuccezzful." Fleur murmured to Hermione as she closed her own eyes and let her own need for sleep claim her to the land of Morpheus.

-0-

Three days later Hermione slowly woke up to find herself once again sandwiched between two warm bodies and smiled, behind her was Harry, his obvious morning issue was pressed between her butt cheeks, that she would help him with after his shower. His one arm had slid under her head to act as her pillow, while the other was about her waist, holding her in a gentle embrace.

In front of her was Fleur lay on her back, one leg over Hermione's hip, though she was twisted to lie on her back with her head right back, mouth open wide as she gently snored.

Hermione had to suppress a giggle, no matter how graceful Fleur could be awake, there were some nights when the Frenchwoman would contort herself into such strange positions in her sleep, and yet she found these positions were the ones that were most relaxing!

Hermione smiling started to poke Fleur in the side with a smile.  
"Fle-uuuur time to wake up now." Hermione whispered, she knew Harry was already awake from the gentle kiss he gave her shoulder the moment she spoke.  
"Cinq minutes de plus," Fleur grumbled.

Smirking Hermione recognised the tone if not the words, Fleur did not want to get up, but she was pinning Hermione.  
"Fleur it's moor-niiing." Hermione sung.  
"Se perdre…" Fleur groaned in a frustrated tone of voice rolling to her front, her leg pining Hermione even more.  
Hermione tried not to laugh she really did, but Harry chuckling behind her made it all but impossible.  
"Fine." She giggled, before reaching down with her hand hovering over the curve of the butt cheek closest to her.

"Three…Two…one!" Thwack "Yeeeek!" Fleur rolled away and fell off the new bed finally breaking Hermione who let out peals of laughter at the sight of the girl sitting on the floor looking up to her with a playful glare.  
"Zat wazn't nize." She mock grumbled. Hermione shrugged, feeling how the strong movements of her body were affecting Harry even more, decided more direct methods were needed today as she lifted her leg a bit, wriggling until he was inside her.

~19~

As he finished pulling out, she noticed Fleur still looking before the blond spoke with almost awe in her voice.  
"Did 'ou know when 'ou look at each ozzer az you couple 'ou can feel zee love in zee air? Eet iz a beautiful zing to zee. I zink we on Earth 'ave eet all wrong, love like 'ours iz not for zee 'iding, but eet should be zelebrated." Her voice said in wonder, her own eyes shining as she sat on the edge of the bed next to the happy Hermione.

"Now, 'ou need to 'ave a zower non? 'ou do 'ave leetle Luna coming to 'er new 'ome today." Fleur reminded her making Hermione smile even more.  
She felt Harry slide his arm from beneath her while the hand on the other gave her nipple a quick but gentle pinch making her squeak as she jumped, rolling to try and retaliate with a gentle slap only for him to have already gone to the washroom.

Fleur laughed at their byplay and Hermione knew why it didn't bother her, she was slowly becoming accustomed to everything Yautja. Even things she never thought she would accept. She lay back on the bed and stretched as she spoke.  
"If there's a better way to stretch your muscles before you get out of bed I haven't found it she muttered, sitting up, lifting her knees and resting her cheek against them as she grinned to Fleur who just laughed.

"Zere probably iz, but not az full of zee bezt emotionz. 'Ou could always alternate – one morning a genteel coupling, anozzer a round een zee sparring room." Fleur teased Hermione who knew from their talks that Fleur knew she may love sparring against Harry, but not before breakfast.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the blond before getting up and heading to the washroom.  
"Haven't you got a sister to wake up." Hermione called back as Fleur stood following her into the washroom just as Harry came out from under the blower.

"True zat, but I zink she likez 'er new bed too much, I zink I'll zend 'Arry." Fleur laughed as she stepped under the running water next to Hermione, the brunette smiling, after Fleur's talk with them interrupting them as she and Harry sparred yesterday they'd decided Harry's idea of getting a suite big enough for Gabrielle to have her own temporary room was a good one, but that was now a permanent fixture.  
To find out Gabrielle's magic had locked on to Luna at first had worried the two parents until Fleur had explained all it was doing is forming a strong companion-like bond. Gabrielle's magic had seen and recognised someone who needed a friend and had simply pushed Gabrielle to not be as shy about Luna originally – everything else had just been their friendship alone.  
When they heard that it would mean even when Gabrielle grew up she would always have time for Luna, their fears had nearly gone, the final thing that settled them was Gabrielle's magic would not force either Luna _or_ Gabrielle to do anything they didn't want.

Hermione finished her wash and turned to help Fleur with her hair quietly thinking as the elegant woman did the same for her before finally smiling to herself.  
Fleur's mark was going to be a simple heater-shield shape with the Yautja letters 'FD' in it as it seemed to describe Fleur perfectly in Hermione's mind, Fleur would shield those she cared for to the bitter end.

As they finished cleaning and other necessities she walked into their new living area and over to the family armoury as Fleur headed to the kids bedroom.  
Pulling down her white wrist sheaths and belt today, slipping in her blades.  
She sighed as she recalled Sirius wouldn't be here as he had decided to return to earth yesterday to track down his remaining friend, someone called Remus Lupin, who again should have been there for Harry.

Frowning she decided she would find out why he hadn't tried to find him those first four years.  
The permanent scars on his back forever a reminder to her that others had let her LifeMate down.  
Going back into the living area as she tied her hair back she smiled at the squealing laughter from the couch.

Little Gabrielle was awake, lay on the couch in a large sleep shirt having Fleur 'pin' her as Harry tickled her sides as Fleur spoke.  
"Zo eet ees time to get up oui?" Fleur said grinning.  
"Non!" Gabrielle tried to argue as she squeezed her eyes tight, Hermione smiled leaning against the doorframe.  
"Oh dear 'Arry, I zink anozzer…ten zeconz!" Fleur said with laughter in her eyes as Harry's fingers started digging gently into Gabrielle's ribs drawing more squeals from her, after only 2 seconds she screamed.  
"Okay I'm uuuuuuupp!" the little copy of Fleur screamed. Harry relented as Fleur let Gabrielle go who sat up grinning.

"Why don't you go for a shower Gabrielle, I'll get you some toasted thrarst." Gabrielle grinned and shot off the couch back into her room to the adult's chuckles. She was as hooked on that as Luna was Greth Stew.  
Hermione headed into the kitchen with the other two, pulling open a cupboard and dropping into a pan two slices of something that was between raw meat and bread in consistency, sliding it under the grill as Harry and Fleur helped themselves to bowls of cereal from earth.

She shook her head and reached for the chill-box, she'd stick to her fruit bowl mixes. Why have either Yautja or Earth food when you can mix the best of both she thought popping a quartered strawberry and slice of ploppus in her mouth.

As Gabrielle's breakfast finished cooking she slid it to a plate heading back to the living area setting the plate on the table along with her big bowl of fruit, Harry and Fleur joining her as they seemed to be having some sort of in depths physics chat when Gabrielle returned with a smile in her blue swimsuit that Luna had given her.

"Ooooh soon you're gonna be too big to lift!" Hermione exclaimed as she lifted the 9 year old onto a chair sliding her breakfast to her.  
"Merci Tata 'Mionee" Gabrielle said pulling the plate to her, Hermione looking to Fleur with a slight questioning expression on her face for translation, realising it was nothing bad when, although Fleur had suspiciously shining blue eyes, she had a wide smile as she whispered.  
"Auntie Mionee"

Hermione felt her own throat choke up a little as she heard this, realising she now knew how Fleur had felt the first time Luna had called her auntie.  
"That's okay Gabby, now eat up as the medics said if Luna's arm and leg have completely healed we can bring her home today. Remember she doesn't know we've moved yet it's a surprise.

"I will, I want to zee 'er reaction to 'er new painting room." Hermione smiled at that. Gabrielle when not visiting Luna had been constantly pestering them on needing to do this or that to the room. Even when they had explained that they were working as fast as they could.

The moment the breakfasts were done Harry took the bowls away while Hermione went and got a clean swimsuit for Luna.  
As soon as they were ready the quartet made their way to the medical bay where they could see Luna from the main door sat up tapping away on a screen-comp in her room.  
Looking Hermione smiled, it was a simple youngling's game that had been designed to teach strategic thinking.

Walking up she slid her arm about Luna as she kissed her on the temple as she spoke.  
"Hey; how are you doing Babygirl?" Luna looked up to her with a smile, pausing the game.  
"Mummy, the medic took my last bandages off this morning look! She held out her arm now free of any dressings and much to Hermione's relief not even a scar.  
"My leg as well, look mummy!" She pointed to the limb that had been the cause of so much of Luna's agony a few days ago to see indeed the medic had worked absolute wonders.

"That's great Babygirl" Hermione said with a smile.  
"Now, I'm just going to go with Daddy and talk to the medic. Do you want to go use the Washroom to have a shower and get changed while I do that? When you're done Gabrielle and Aunty Fleur will sit with you okay?" Luna nodded and as soon as Hermione passed her the clean change went to the washroom dragging Gabrielle behind her talking a mile a minute, she looked to Fleur who waved her off indicating she'd sit on the chair and wait for the girls.

She went over with Harry to the Medic's office as Fleur sat.  
Going in they saw the medic wave them in to sit opposite him letting him gather his words before he started in their own tongue.  
"Firstly your Daughter from what I can tell has made a full physical recovery from the attack – however I think you need to be aware she will probably have many interrupted nights from this."  
Hermione nodded.

"we've already got plans in place for that, on our last visit to earth yesterday afternoon we went to non-psionic London, in one of the shops there we got something they use with their suckling's. One device will be put in her room and transmits to a device we'll keep in ours. She even whimpers in fear in her sleep we'll know about it." The medic nodded.  
"Good, also I think it would be fair to warn you, having researched mental trauma in human younglings such as she's faced, re-enforced by this latest attack is only going to drive her to stay 'youngling minded' for longer." Hermione sighed as Harry nodded before he spoke.

"Remember we already knew that there was a good chance she would have this mind-set for years, my LifeMate," Harry took her hand as he spoke, "Was the first to spot the warning signs." He sat back in the chair looking sternly as he continued.  
"We came to the decision back then, and haven't had anything change our minds since, we will not 'push' her to grow up, and will let her live happy. Whether that is as a child in a tiny full-grown body or as a tiny adult will always be on how she recovers."

The medic nodded.  
"Good, I had worried that you would change your mind one day on this." Harry shook his head as Hermione snorted a denial.  
"Then with her physical injuries all healed I think it should be okay for you to take your youngling home." He said tapping a few symbols on his screen.  
"Thank you." Hermione said with genuine relief in her voice. They had only been Luna's parents a few short months but she was now the centre of their world.

Getting up they headed back to the room to see Luna and Gabrielle hadn't returned yet, and Fleur had sat in the chair reading something on a Screen-comp.  
Sitting next to her Hermione raised an eyebrow to her in question.  
"Wiz 'Arry's 'elp I 'ave been trying to find exzactly 'ow my Allure workz pzionically. We 'ave narrowed eet down to at leazt 10 zouzand deeferent partz. I am going zrough what zee zcanner readz when I am in zee room." Hermione nodded as she answered.  
"Okay, that's 'what' you're doing, the next question is 'why?'"

"Zat iz zimple, eef I can find zee proper arithmanzy zen I can make a rune ztone zat I can carry, and not 'ave men after me all zee time." Fleur said.

Hermione nodded before going to look herself until she was attacked by her daughter insisting on sitting on her lap.  
"I'm all done mummy!" She said with a grin as Hermione looked at her, she was indeed done, done in a range of colour change charms.  
Hermione goggled at the bright neon blue hair and hot pink skin, her swimsuit was cycling through the colours of a rainbow, and each of her nails were a different colour.

Hermione's mouth was opening and closing but no sounds were coming from it as she tried to take in the painfully bright sight in front of her.  
"GABBY!" Fleur's shocked voice soon sounded and Hermione looked to see Gabrielle had hot pink hair, and blue skin, otherwise everything the same as Luna.

The two women looked to each other, back to the younglings they were in charge of, then to their respective 'nieces' before returning to each other's gaze.  
Just how were they supposed to respond, Harry was being no help roaring with laughter in the doorway before stumbling out.  
"Ah er that's very…" Hermione started before trailing off looking to Fleur.  
"Eet eez vary colourful." Fleur started to say only for the two to nod rapidly forcing Hermione to close her amber eyes.  
"But – _why_ did you do it?" Hermione asked slowly, thinking if she ignored the oncoming headache it would go away.

"Oh that! Gabrielle didn't believe me when I said I could do it so I borrowed her wand, mines still in my weapon belt." Luna said pointing to the head of the bed as Hermione opened her eyes to look into the innocent silver eyes of her daughter before taking a breath.  
"That's very good Babygirl, you did very well, and I'm sure when we show this memory to blade master Flitwick he will award points. But can you please cancel them. You're very…"  
"Bright." Fleur finished for her even as the two tried to ignore the howling laughter now coming from both Harry and the medic.

Luna smiled and bounced over to where her weapon belt was forcing Hermione to close her eyes a minute.  
"Finite!" She heard her say and opened her eyes to see instead of something from a psychedelic casting show, her normal looking daughter was stood there, cancelling the charms on Gabrielle before putting her Wand back in her belt and pulling it on.  
Getting up and coming up behind Luna she waited until her little one had finished pulling on her wrist sheaths before quickly picking her up and swinging her about to rest on her hip as she screamed in laughter.  
"Mummy! You surprised me." Luna pouted.

Hermione walked out the room with Fleur and Gabrielle, ignoring the two grinning males in the main area at first until Harry quickly came over and gave them both a quick kiss.  
"Unfortunately I've got to go." He tapped his arm-comp. "They think they might have a lead on Pettigrew." Hermione nodded leaning forwards and kissing him again.  
"May the Hunt go well." Hermione said. Harry nodded and turned to Luna.  
"I'll be back by tonight Little One." Luna nodded. "Okay Daddy, have a nice hunt." Harry smiled and kissed her temple before he left, sprinting as he needed to get armoured up and gone.

"Now Babygirl." Hermione said with a smile heading out at a much slower pace as she spoke to Luna.  
"How about Mummy makes up for surprising you by showing you a nice surprise?" Hermione asked.  
"A nice surprise? What is it?"  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Babygirl?" Hermione said.  
Luna tried pouting at her as she walked down the corridors, and when that didn't work she turned to Fleur, twisting in Hermione's grip to look behind her.  
"Aunty Fleur do you know?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.  
"Yez I know, no I am not going to tell 'ou. 'Ou will juzt 'ave to wait and zee." Fleur said with a little smile, tapping the end of Luna's nose with a finger.  
"Oh go away!" Luna said loudly.

"Luna!" Hermione scolded giving her bottom a spank. "That was not nice!"  
Luna looked down upset, Hermione knew what she was doing though, hoping to get out of her punishment for her actions – unfortunately for Luna that wasn't going to happen, but first she needed to apologise.  
Hermione had stopped in the corridor and was looking harshly at Luna.  
"Now, what do you say to Aunty Fleur!" Hermione said sternly. Luna looked over to Fleur to see even she was frowning at her a little and Hermione saw that was when she realised she'd pushed too far.  
"I'm sorry Aunty Fleur." Fleur nodded.  
"Apology aczepted."

Hermione nodded as she spoke. "Very good Luna, but because of what you did I'm going to take away your morning playtime with Gabrielle this morning." Luna's head shot up as tears seemed to fill her eyes at this.

"No I'll be good!" She said even as little Gabrielle tried to get her to change her mind while they walked.  
"Luna stop it." Hermione said sternly internally sighing. She knew why Luna was acting up, she'd been stuck in the bay for three days, and pretty much gotten her way all the time since she'd been hurt. In a way Hermione was thankful that she would still act up like this, as it meant she was slowly coming out her shell – but it made things difficult at times.

"But Mummy! It's not fair to Gabrielle!" Luna argued. "Please, I'll do two punishments if you'll keep Gabrielle's playtime! Promise!"  
Hermione stopped in the corridor and looked her little Daughter in her eyes.  
"You want to do two punishments so you can keep morning playtime with Gabrielle. Only to keep it fair to her?" Hermione said carefully making sure she was looking in Luna's eyes.  
"Yes mummy." Luna said quietly, and thanks to everything she'd learned as an Interrogator she saw the truth in Luna's words.  
"Okay, but you need to be good now." Luna nodded.  
"Yes mummy! I'm sorry!" She finished her arms about Hermione's neck as she hugged tightly.

Walking again they headed into the quarters section and started making their way to their new quarters.  
"Luna you need to remember, sometimes you words and actions don't just affect you. We'll sit down and talk about it tonight." Hermione said quietly as they got to the door of her new quarters.  
"Now, I'm still going to show you the surprise, but that's only because I can't undo it – any other time the surprise being taken away would be a part of the punishment do you understand."

Luna looking to the floor as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks nodded, she had learnt her mother was really serious if she ever threatened to take a surprise or toy away. But until today she'd _never_ threatened to take away her playtime.  
"Yes Mummy." Hermione closed her own eyes, seeing her daughter upset all she wanted to do was comfort her, but unfortunately that would undo any lesson here.

She reached forwards with her free hand and pushed the door open.  
"Welcome to our new Home Luna."

Luna broke down into tears at this whispering sorry over and over.  
Hermione realising waiting until tonight to talk wasn't going to be an option she turned to Fleur as she spoke quietly. "Fleur, can you give Gabby a drink or something, I just need to take Luna to her room for a little bit." Fleur nodded and Hermione stepped through the corridor and into Luna's room which apart from being bigger was a copy of her room in their old quarters.

Sitting down on the edge bed Hermione balanced an upset Luna on her lap as she cried.  
"I'm sorry, mummy I'm sorry!"  
Gently holding her, she pulled a tissue out the box and wiped Luna's tears.  
"Now what brought this on Babygirl?" She asked quietly. "I – I Made you mad – you didn't want s – surprise any more – new home – y – y – " Hermione sighed as she managed to follow Luna's logic and mentally kicked herself.

What she'd said outside, about not being able to take the surprise away, Luna had interpreted because she'd been naughty, Hermione didn't want the new home anymore.  
That wasn't at all what Hermione had meant – Taking a deep breath she rested her cheek atop of the sobbing blonds head as she spoke.

"No Babygirl, of course I wanted to move into a new home with you and Daddy, I still want this to be our home. What I should have done was say this." Hermione said pulling away and looking down to watering silver pools.  
"'Luna, because of what you did I'm not going to surprise you. We have a new home.' Instead of what I said okay. I should have taken the 'magic' of having the new home away. For making you even _think_ I didn't want a new home with my beautiful Babygirl and her big strong Daddy I'm sorry." She finished, leaning down to kiss Luna's brow.

"Really?" Luna asked quietly.  
Hermione gently rested her head above Luna's.  
"Really, really Babygirl." She said before pulling back and speaking some more.  
"Now – you did a really good thing out there earlier," She said quietly catching Luna's attention and holding it as she continued.  
"You were willing to do two punishments to keep things fair for someone else, so, what I've decided is this – you will only do the one punishment, and it will be to sit with Daddy and write down what you did wrong, why it was wrong, and how you now feel about it, bear in mind how much you upset Aunty Fleur, she knows how you feel about people not coming back and you asked her to 'Leave you'."

Luna's blotchy face paled and before Hermione could stop her Luna was on her feet and out the door a panicked "AUNTY FLEUR DON'T GO AWAY!" echoing back down the corridor.  
She rested her forehead in her hand a moment before standing with a groan, her back popping as she stretched, heading out. Whatever _idiot_ came up with 'The younger the youngling, the easier to manage' was obviously male and had never even looked after younglings!

Going out into the common area she saw Fleur stood in the middle of the room pinned as Luna had wrapped her arms about both the woman's legs sobbing with Gabrielle doing her little best to free Fleur as Hermione approached she could hear Luna's 'Don't leave me, don't go away." Being repeated over and over.

Hermione knelt down and gently rested her hand on Luna's back as she spoke.  
"It's alright Babygirl, Fleur doesn't have to return to earth for another two days, and even then she'll never truly leave you. She will always be your Auntie Fleur." Hermione said quietly.  
Looking up to Fleur Luna whispered.  
"Always Aunty?"  
"Yez Luna, I will always be 'our 'Aunty Fleur'" Fleur said with a small smile. Luna let her legs go and Hermione moved back enough for Fleur to pick the little blond up and gently hold her as she moved to sit at the couch with a worried Gabrielle following.

Hermione sighed at yet another disaster averted as she entered the kitchen, leaning her head against the wall as she took a couple of steadying breaths.  
'Surely being a parent shouldn't be ' _this_ ' difficult.' She thought to herself for what seemed the hundredth time before going over to the juice dispenser and pouring out a glass of everyone's favourites before returning to the living room.

Luna was now sat on the edge of the couch slowly looking around obviously wanting to go and explore, but with the fear Fleur wouldn't be there when she came back showing through in how she had a hold of the young woman's hand. Setting the tray down on the table she passed the drinks around before taking the chair opposite, deciding to tackle the problem obliquely she looked to Fleur.

"So Fleur, how did you find your new room last night when we finished the move?" Luna's head whipped to Fleur her long un-braided hair fanning out.  
Nodding slightly Fleur gave a tiny smile as she saw what Hermione had done.  
"Eet waz Vary nize, I will look forwardz too sleeping in zere again." Hermione smiled as she continued. "Well as far as we're concerned that's your room full stop. After-all I'm going to need my Mark-Sib to have her own place."

"REALLY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MARKED?!" Luna's wide happy smile shouted at Fleur who nodded.  
"Oui, I am – 'our mummy 'az 'azked me to be 'er Mark-zizter! Fleur told her only to be a victim of one of Luna's 'So-Happy-I'm-Going-To-Squeeze-The-Air-Out-Of-You' hugs.  
As Fleur managed to prise her off she looked down to Luna with a smile as she drew in a big lungful of air.  
"And juzt where do 'ou 'ide zhoze muzzles on 'our tiny frame?" Luna just giggled.

"Now Babygirl," Hermione said. "Do you want Gabby to show you around properly while Mummy and Fleur talk." Luna nodded rapidly and let herself be pulled away into the kitchen to be shown everything as Hermione watched from a chair when Gabrielle showed her the 'permitted at any time' snacks before the two now fruit wielding girls ran off down the corridor leading to the rest of the corridor.

"I thought I'd really messed up the whole discipline/consequences thing there." Hermione sighed as she leaned her head back to rest on the back on her chair.  
"Non, not really, 'ou were a leetle more firm zan I would 'ave been, but zen, Gabrielle iz a leetle older in mind." Hermione looked up and across to Fleur with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not Gabrielle'z full zizter. I am 'er 'alf zizter. Er Mère, a beetch ov a veela married my Papa 2 yearz after my Mère died. Zree yearz after, wen Gabby waz only 2 she left 'im. I 'elped and ztill do 'elp raize 'er. Eet wazn't always eazy." Hermione gave a nod as Fleur sighed.  
"Even zho I 'ad to cope wiz zat… zat… _putain_ zowing up every time she waz 'ozting a function zat iz for children she zuddenly rememberz Gabby," Fleur was looking out the window to the stars now as a tear slid down her face.  
"Zat waz unteel zee last time zho, eet made me file for full guardianzip zankfully on zee paper I am now more rezponzible for 'er zan even Papa. 'E asked zee courtz to do zat to give 'er extra protection." Fleur's eyes hardened and for a moment, just one moment Hermione felt herself in the room of a predator she would never want to face, an angry mother.

"One night Gabby ran back in after zee end of zee night, she came running, calling my name, eet woke me." Fleur looked to Hermione.  
"I waz fifteen, and 'ad raized 'er zinze I waz 9, in me 'eart she iz az much my daughter az zizter – and she ran to me wiz a 'uge bruise covering 'er from 'ere to 'ere!" She waved over the full side of her face.  
"She 'ad asked 'er … _muzzer"_ Fleur sneered out the word. "to come 'ome az she waz tired. I zaw ze memory, she dragged 'er to a leetle room and zilenzed eet and… 'Ermione she beat 'er! Beat one 'oo I wish I 'ad gizzen birth to!"

"Fleur…"  
Fleur whirled around looking horrified as the one saying her name had been Gabrielle stood in the doorway, Luna behind her.  
"Vous voulez être ma mère?" Fleur unable to deny her own words simply nodded, and before she could do anything else had Gabrielle run to her and launch herself into Fleur's arms, Gabrielle whispered a question bringing a lump to Hermione's throat.  
"Can I call 'oo Mummy?"  
"Oui, oui vous pouvez ma petite fille." Fleur answered her quietly in what from Gabrielle's tight hug and smile was a yes as Fleur held the little girl close.

Waving Luna over she pulled her into her lap as she slid a screen-comp out and whispered to Luna what she was doing as, with all this growing family talk, she found she couldn't wait anymore and quickly programmed in the design with an explanation for the lines that made up their letters with Luna correcting a couple of English words for her.

She smiled as Luna then leaned back in her arms as she held her while Gabrielle and Fleur got themselves back under control.  
"I am zorry…" Fleur tried to say after a while as Hermione waved her off.  
"What for? Loving your child, never, ever apologise for that." Hermione said with a smile, kissing the side of Luna's head before sliding the screen comp across the table.  
"Well, from sister to mother, and mark-sister to a Yautja in one day…" Hermione said quietly as Fleur picked up the screen and smiled, more tears spilling as she smiled and nodded.  
"Oui, zank 'ou…" Hermione smiled again saying not to worry, and they would get everything registered and filed in system before the end of the day, and if she wished it, they could mark each other tonight.  
Fleur's bright smile was all the answer Hermione needed.

-0-

A couple hours on and the kids 'playtime' was over and they had been sat at the table to work on their respective homework's, while Fleur sat with Hermione reading through an old hunt report from one of Hermione's own youngling training hunts. She'd asked Fleur's opinion on the three prey she'd narrowed it down to when on the final one she noticed the aquatic creature that looked like a Merman and suddenly paled as something clicked in her mind.

Turning to Hermione she spoke.  
"'Ermionee, 'ave 'oo got zee egg 'cracked' yet?" Hermione nodded.  
"Yes, as soon as we opened it Harry said it sounded like the gnarth, so we took it to a communal bathing room as we still lived in our old quarters at the time, and we soon heard the riddle.  
Fleur slowly nodded as she turned the screen she had.  
"Zis lookez like zee merperson. On our world zey are zentient – zere voies can only be 'eard under ze water…

Now Fleur was finding the worry hard to bottle as she continued.  
'eef az I now zink, zat zee tazk iz in zee Black Lake, zere iz a colony zere – zee merfolk, zey zee a Veela and zey rejoice. Zey – zey, 'Ermione zey force our transformation and zen EAT uz, we are a delicazy to zem." Hermione set her screen-comp down and took her trembling hands in her own.

"Fleur, by tonight, you will be my Mark-Sib, tomorrow you will get just _one_ of the benefits of that.  
Hermione said quietly looking into Fleur's eyes as she spoke, amber eyes shining in sincerity.  
"From the first time you Teleported there's been a copy of your body's 'pattern' in our databanks. The very _second_ I added your name to my Family-Roster under Mark-Sib-To-Be, the Armourer would have been informed. There is waiting for you your own set of armour like mine to be picked up." Fleur couldn't hide the smile now even if she tried, the armour Hermione was on about, a trident would easily snap on.

"'ou mean zis?" She said pulling Hermione close.  
"Come on." Hermione said standing pulling Fleur down the corridor into the family Armoury.  
"Ermione?" Fleur said as she pulled her in, confused as to why as she hadn't been in here since the first day they moved in.  
"Fleur, look over there." Hermione told her. Fleur looked to where Hermione was pointing and against the wall instead of two adult and one child sized armour cupboards, there were three adult sized. One had Harry's mark over the doors, another Hermione's. The third was blank as Hermione pulled a shocked Fleur over.

"Your mark will be engraved on here tomorrow, and we have fitted your cupboard with a special Teleport unit that will be linked to a disc you will be given tomorrow.  
Basically when you return to earth, you will simply need to press the disc and the cupboard will appear in front of you to keep with you on earth." Fleur had her hand on one of the doors before spinning and pulling Hermione in for a tight hug.

As she did the Klaxon of an alarm went off and Hermione let out a string of words in Yautja pulling away from Fleur even as her weapon belt and wrist sheaths dropped.  
"'Ermione?" Fleur asked worriedly.  
"Fleur be ready to catch Luna!" Hermione barked out as she wrenched open her Armour cupboard.  
"MUMMY!" Luna's shouting voice approached them and Fleur span and intercepted a panicked looking Luna, sweeping her up off the floor even as Hermione finished pulling on the lower half of her armour.

Coming over she looked Luna in the eye as she spoke.  
"Babygirl I've got to go, that's the distress signal – another Hunter is calling for help, and there's only one on the planet right now." Hermione said leaning forwards and kissing Luna on the forehead before spinning and carrying on pulling her armour and weapons on.  
"Daddy!" Luna cried out as Hermione bowed her head a second against the cupboard pulling her hair tie tight.  
"Yes Babygirl. Mummy's got to go help Daddy," She said looking to the little blond before turning to Fleur.  
"Will you be alright watching them?" Fleur nodded trying not to let her own worry show, what could be causing even Harry to signal aid?!

Hermione tore the helmet from the cupboard and ran from the room, leaping over Gabrielle in the corridor as she went.

Fleur knew now her immediate focus was going to be calming down the little girl in her arms.  
Deciding the best place for this would be in her room she slowly walked out gently singing to Luna in French, Gabrielle following.  
By the time they got to Luna's room the total panic had left her system, but the fear was still there in her eyes, a fear Fleur understood wouldn't go until she had both her mother and father with her.

Gabrielle had run into the washroom before returning with a damp cloth making Fleur smile a little as she climbed on the bed with them and carefully wiped Luna's tears free.  
Fleur sat back against the headboard continuing her singing seeing the calming effect she was having she gently pushed with her magic, hoping to calm Luna enough for the little one to sleep, smiling when ten minutes later Luna's eyes slid closed.  
She gently moved and slid Luna into her bed, Gabrielle quickly getting under the sheet too and pulling her friend into her little arms.

Fleur watched as her Gabby fell to sleep herself and smiled, a smile hiding her worry. What had happened?

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Harry appeared on the path already fully camouflaged as he looked about. He had been 'technically' telling the truth when he said they had a lead.

The full truth is in going through all the information Albus had sent up to them, the knowledge-finders sifting through it, had noticed that after he had disappeared, Voldemorts followers had returned to places they knew were important to their master in the hopes of finding him. Even now 13 – 14 cycles on each of those interrogated held the belief their master would return to them, and that when he did, they would continue their own brand of genocide, torture and rape.  
That lack of remorse had led them all to having hyper-sensitivity stims as well, tripling their felt pain.

Now that Pettigrew had run from the burrow over a year ago, the Knowledge-Finders had theorised he might do the same, so now Harry was stood here at a derelict burnt out shell of a building that had 'Wools Orphanage' engraved in the stone above what used to be a doorway.  
Sighing he switched his Visor to scan Thermals and Psionics while he searched through the wreckage.

The sights he saw that day would stay with him forever, why the locals hadn't been to bury the dead he didn't know, but seeing the skeleton of an adult crouched over a youngling as if protecting it was bad, that both skeletons showed visible signs of intense heat caused his gorge to rise.  
He spent hours going through the building and finding similar scenes, Youngling skeletons all huddled in a corner, larger ones holding them close.  
His only solace was the thought that with the residual burning on the bone, they would have died quickly.

After going through the building room by room and finding nothing that would lead to the capture of Pettigrew he let out a growl and stepped out, looking along the coast.  
Frowning he noticed his visor picking up a large heat-mass along with a powerful psionic dome further down.  
Following it he came to a path along the edge of the cliff.  
Carefully so as not to slip he made his way along until he came to what looked like the entrance before noticing psionic protections were layered into the rock bringing his shoulder cannon to bear he had the thought if the rock wasn't there, then the psionics would drop, and with that sent three controlled blasts that would collapse the rock face.  
What came rushing out for him had him swearing even as his cannon started blasting plasma faster than most could track as he drew his sword and pistol.  
The large heat mass had been Xenomorophs. Lots of Xenomorphs. Knowing he was in trouble he sent the call for help signal and launched into the fray.

Live or die, he needed to keep their attention _here._ With a large town full of innocents down the road it would be a slaughter should the Xenomorphs go that way.  
His blade whistled as his voice rang out in a battle-cry as he cut, dropping his active camouflage.  
Spinning he narrowly avoided the tail spike set to impale him even as an exploding head sent acidic blood flying his way, fortunately most landing on his gun.  
He sent up a silent thanks to the Armourer as the yellow ichor just slid from his armour instead of burning through like it would his old set, although he had yet lost another pistol.  
He fought on through the horde, minutes ticking by until looking high he saw one leaping at him and blasted it apart with his shoulder cannon, whilst his sword gutted another one.

As these happened another showed on his alert as leaping for his back and he thought he was about to be sent to the Long Sleep when with a battle-cry like an avenging angel his LifeMate landed in its place having split it on her way down.

More hunters coming down raining their plasma were clearing a safe zone to land about them, driving the Xenomorphs back into the cave, herding them into a bottleneck where the now 20 strong Hunter-force shot their cannons.  
"That is yet one more to your tally." Harry said to Hermione acknowledging she had once again saved his life.  
"Extermination now, Gratitude tonight my 'Mate" Harry nodded ignoring the chuckles from the other hunters as he'd again left the comms on to local broadcast.

When the thermals and motions scans showed no further signs of movement they hesitantly stepped forwards spears, blades, pistols and shoulder cannons all primed.  
Harry sent a flare burst in from his cannon and they were able to confirm visually that the Xenomorphs had all been destroyed.  
In the middle of the lake that his helmet picked up was a Xenomorphs version of amniotic fluid, there was a pedestal with something being held in place on top.

Taking a quick run he used a quick blast of his new foot boosters to give his leap the height needed to make the jump, coming to land perfectly next to the pedestal before looking in, his eyes widening in amazement at what was held within.

"Hermione!" He called out, and a second later she joined him.  
"What is it?" She asked as he pointed to the device he'd seen, Hermione looked and a gasp was heard over the comms.  
"Harry is that…"  
"A Xeno-Control pad." He breathed reading the words engraved into the unit along the top in the Old Galactic Tongue. 'Snorkak Series XEN-0-M0-RF.'  
"Come on let's get this back up to the ship," Harry said quietly carefully lifting it out before putting it into a jolt proof casing and returning to the cave entrance with Hermione.

He looked up the path and felt his spirits darken at the memory of the three youngling skeletons holding each other. He would ask in his report why nothing had been done, but for now he just wanted to return to the ship, shower, couple with his mate and then hold his Daughter.

Signalling a return the Teleport officer brought him and five of the group up.  
Quickly stepping off the pad he headed straight for their new quarters, Hermione following.  
Upon entry there wasn't anyone in the living room, a quick glance with thermals showed that all other three room occupants were in Luna's room.  
Sighing he headed to the Armoury and quickly stripped of the metal closing the door and resting his head against it.  
"My heart?" Hermione's quiet voice asked when a few moments had passed after she finished stripping he didn't move.  
Coming up to him she rested a hand on his shoulder gently turning him, he looked up with his own tumbling emotions straight into a sea of caring amber.

"Come with me." She said quietly, drawing him from the Armoury through the corridor to their bedroom and into the washroom.  
Pushing him under the water she lifted her lips to his, hovering a mere centimetre away.  
"I am yours, as you are mine, let me show you." She whispered as her lips closed on his.

After their lovemaking ended Harry stayed under the showers water gently trading kisses and caresses with his LifeMate under the guise of helping the other to wash until they were both well washed and rinsed.

Harry stepped under the blower as Hermione stayed under for one more rinse as he went and pulled the brush through his long wavy locks, reaching for a hair tie when Hermione's hand on his stopped him.  
"Leave it, please?" Hermione asked in that quiet tone she only ever used when they were alone.  
Harry nodded gently leaning forwards for another kiss before pulling back as he ran his hands through her amazing auburn curls.  
"As long as you leave yours free." He answered pulling some over her shoulder to cascade down her front along the side of her round milk-gland. Hermione nodded with a smile and turned walking out their room and down the corridor to Luna's room as he wrapped an arm about her, letting his hand settle on her hip as they entered to a beautiful scene.

There on the bed wrapped protectively in Gabrielle's arms was Luna, while curled asleep across the foot of the bed was Fleur.  
Harry gently kissed Hermione's temple before heading over to the shelf and pulling down the Picture-Maker and taking a couple of shots.  
Setting it on the shelf he moved to Luna's 'side' of the bed and sat on the edge gently stroking her hair to wake her.

Her silver eyes barely opened and settled on him before with a squeal of "DADDY!" She had shot up knocking a now aware but sleep-dazed Gabrielle onto her back and startling Fleur to wakefulness as she clamped her arms about Harry.  
"Hey there Little One I'm okay what's the fuss?" Harry asked quietly.

Luna didn't answer just kept her grip tight about him a happy smile on her face.  
Fleur had gotten up and stretched arching her back twice as Harry watched her face frown on the second attempt before trying a third.  
"Hermione?" He said nodding to Fleur and seeing her nod as she came up behind the young woman before the flat of her hand shot out and Fleur's back gave a distinct little 'Crack'  
"Oh Merci zat waz … uncomfortable."

Harry nodded as he stood pulling Luna up into his arms she wasn't in any danger of letting him go anytime soon.  
He looked to see Gabrielle holding her arms out to Fleur to be carried as well and raised a questioning eyebrow to Hermione who just smiled and nodded for them to head into the living room.

Following on he sat on the couch and held Luna close.  
What he'd seen at the Orphanage remnants today had shook him. Whoever had done that to the younglings in there had better pray they had already gone to the Long Sleep or when they did find their way there it would be a long and painful process.

Hermione sat on Harry's other side worming her way under his arm as Fleur took the chair with Gabrielle, pulling a screen-comp to her, and working on something with the younger girl.

Turning to Hermione gently kissed her head as he held her tight.  
Looking down to Luna he was a little surprised to see she'd fallen back to sleep against him.  
"She's had an emotional day and it's not over for her." Hermione said quietly.  
"Hmm?" Harry asked letting his fingertips gently trace shapes along the skin of her arm.  
"She threw some words out without thinking earlier, and I had to come down on her pretty hard."  
Harry nodded.

"How hard?" He asked.  
"She has to sit with you this evening and write about what she did and why it was wrong, and now everything has been explained how she now feels." Harry hid a wince at this, Luna didn't show it much, but she was a total 'Daddy's Girl' at times, the worst of the punishment for her wouldn't be the writing, it would be in that she'd done something he wouldn't approve of and she was the one to tell him the details.

He closed his eyes and sighed, she had only ever had to do that once before, when early on in November she'd gone against Hermione after she'd told her it was time to pack up for bed, part of the punishment being Hermione wouldn't tell him the full details, that would be Luna's job.

- _flashback_ -

"Babygirl its bedtime." Hermione said from the edge of her bed where she was propped up leaning on her arm.  
"But Mummy, 5 more minutes on the game, pleeeeeese." Luna asked from the table where she was sat with a screen-comp, a pout on her lips.  
"No Luna, you've already had an extra fifteen minutes, now come on it's time for bed." Hermione said moving to stand when Luna slammed the screen-comp down, a crack sounding and appearing in the screen as the blond shouted "No!"

Moving over to the table Hermione simply picked the screaming Luna up about her waist and carried her into the bedroom and put her on the bed without a word.  
"MUMMY! NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Luna screamed getting up and trying to run for the door only to be caught in Hermione's arms and sat on the bed and gently held in place as Hermione crouched in front of Luna.

"Luna! Stop it!" Hermione said sternly, the tone of voice snapping her out of it, this was the first time Hermione had ever used this tone of voice on her.  
"Now, before you worry about me leaving you that will not happen, but you need to understand what you just did was wrong." Hermione said forcefully.  
"But Mummy…" Luna tried to say upset.

"No Luna, no buts. Fifteen minutes ago you asked for a little extra time, I said 'Okay but in fifteen minutes you've got to go to bed' and what did you say?" Luna looked down shame flitting across her features.  
"I – I said 'Yes Mummy." Hermione nodded letting an arm go and with a curled finger gently lifted Luna's chin to keep their eyes locked.  
"In that moment you made a deal, I gave you a little more time to stay up, and you agreed when your extra time was up to go to bed. You broke that deal." Hermione sighed.

"You know what it means to Yautja to be honourable, we don't just say that – we _live_ it – so, your punishment will be this." Luna bit her lip. The last tantrum she'd thrown Hermione had made her help in the ship kitchen with the washing up for that night. That had been A LOT of plates.

"No Screen-Comp games for four days while yours gets fixed. You can't use mine or Daddy's either except for looking things up for your non-psionic lessons, and tomorrow after breakfast you're going to sit with Daddy and write about what you did tonight and why it was wrong. If you're not sure on the words or spelling Daddy will help you."

Luna at that point had broken down trying to convince Hermione to send her to the kitchens, work in the Armourers, anything but have to disappoint Daddy, but she'd stayed firm, and the next day Luna had had to sit there and explain everything to him as she wrote.

The hug she'd given him afterwards saying 'sorry' over and over said more than anything there was still a residual worry over them 'leaving her.'  
Harry had simply picked her up and let her know it was okay, and that he was proud of her for admitting what she had done was wrong.

In the grand scale of things it had only been a 'little thing' where tantrums were concerned, and for that they were grateful, but she could be a handful at times.

- _End flashback_ -

Harry opened his eyes and nodded.  
"Anything other than sitting and writing that I'll need to enforce?" Hermione shook her head.  
"No, it wasn't bad enough for worse." Harry sighed in relief. Thankfully Luna had never done anything bad enough when he was the only one watching her that it warranted sitting with Mummy and writing it out.

As much as Hermione thought Luna was a 'Daddy's Girl' the truth was she was actually a 'Mummy and Daddy's Girl.' To properly disappoint either of them really upset her, which is what probably helped keep her tantrums to only the minor things.

"Oh my, I've just remembered something talking about writing," Hermione uncurled from the couch quickly heading out the room.  
Fleur glanced up before shrugging and returning to her discussion with Gabrielle as Harry gently adjusted how Luna was lay against him so she wouldn't awaken in any discomfort.

Hermione soon returned carrying a slightly crumpled envelope before curling up on the couch under his arm again holding it up for him to read.  
It was addressed to both 'The Lord and Lady Potter.' He had a brief moment to think how the person would react to find he was sat here naked with his equally naked LifeMate tucked into him and having him stroking the curve of the side of her bare breast with his fingertips. Probably 'scandalised' knowing human culture.

Hermione flicked the envelope open and withdrew the thick expensive looking parchment that had a Coat of Arms at the top centre of the page.

 _To Lord and Lady Potter:_

 _Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mrs Augusta Longbottom, Matriarch to the Longbottom's and regent to The House._

 _I would like to invite you both to evening tea one night at your pleasure, I do understand you have not been raised or made aware of our ways through no fault of your own._

 _I would like to offer my services in correcting these oversights in your upbringing, and help you reacclimatise to your position in our society._

 _Yours sincerely  
Madam A. Longbottom_

"How dare she, of all the -" Harry started before his words trailed off into Yautja as he stood pacing. It was a sign of how badly the woman had erred in her words that Hermione hadn't once interrupted his rant to warn him on his language, moreover, was in silent agreement as she sat there her eyes blazing.

Luna who had been shocked awake at the loss of her pillow looked between Harry and Hermione before quietly.  
"Mummy?" Harry turned to face the couch seemingly to force calm on himself even as Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and turning to her Daughter.

"Don't worry Babygirl, it's just someone who made a big mistake that's all. Daddy and Mummy will be having words with them. It will take Daddy and me a few days to calm enough to reply to the letter – and even before we do we need to repay a debt." Luna nodded.  
"Okay mummy." Before yawning and getting off the couch and heading over to Gabrielle, a couple of words later and the two girls were now at the table as Fleur looked over to Hermione an eyebrow elegantly raised.

Hermione snorted and held out the letter for Fleur to read even as her eyebrows receded in shock.  
"Iz she an eediot?" Fleur asked bluntly causing Harry to let out a chuckle as he spoke.  
"I think she must be with writing that." He said with a groan as he collapsed back onto the chair with a groan.

"Easy Harry, Fleur's not the one who wrote the letter." Harry sighed.  
"Sorry Fleur but…" Fleur waved him off as she spoke.  
"Eef someone 'ad written zis too mee I would be a leetle beet angry az well." Fleur told him rather bluntly.

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione.  
"Sparring?" She simply nodded, it was one of their ways to deal with pent up aggravation, plus it was a way for them to properly check the others performance and let them know if there were any points they were flagging on.

"Fleur, if anyone needs us we'll be in the Third Sparring room on the second floor, front quarter." Fleur nodded as Luna looked up to them and spoke. "Have fun mummy, don't beat Daddy up too much." Causing the adults to laugh.  
"I'll try not to Babygirl." Hermione said with a smile as they headed out.

As they entered and removed their blades setting them on the bench Hermione waited just long enough for Harry to fully enter the ring as she span on her heel bringing he other leg up to strike the centre of his chest only for Harry to catch it and throw the leg up, she turned this throw into a backwards flip and started circling in a half crouch as Harry did the same.

"Oh guess what we've decided to pull forwards to tonight?" Hermione asked, just as she span out of a charge from her LifeMate, landing a blow to his lower back.  
"Gyah, strike to you. Luna's Pudding night?" He said with a grin even as it was his turn to dodge or block a flurry of kicks.

"No softbrain, its Pudding night already. As of tonight – Yipe!" she crashed to the floor as Harry's leg sweep caught her off guard. Even as Harry gave a small frown.  
"Strike to me, you're dropping your guard a bit on your lower left." He said helping her to her feet even as she mock-growled before nodding – "Show me."

Harry nodded closing his eyes a moment before he stepped forwards and positioned her body.  
Looking down she growled properly this time, to anyone normally Earth-raised there was nothing wrong with her 'mid-punch' stance, however anyone Martial Arts trained would immediately spot it.

Not only was her defensive stance lacking, but like what had happened, she was completely open to a leg-swipe.  
Nodding she adjusted her stance before looking to Harry.  
It only took a glance to tell him to continue and they started circling again.  
"As I was saying, as of tonight Fleur will be a true Sib to me, she –" She was cut off before with a flurry of blows Harry found himself flying through the air to land on his back. Flipping to his feet he nodded.  
"Second Strike to you. I over-extended that last punch?" He asked as Hermione nodded to him.  
Rolling his shoulder he dropped to the crouch and moved in close to trade blows until he had her arms crossed across her chest in his grip, her pinned back to his front.  
"pin." He tried to claim. "Not quite!" Hermione said bringing her heel down on his instep and throwing her head back to a –crunch – as she broke his nose for the 15th time that year in a spar.

"Bloody crazy-hard-headed female that hurt!" Harry said as he stumbled back letting her go as he fell to the floor.  
He looked up to see her grinning down to him, hand on a cocked hip as she held her hand out.  
"Third strike to me?" Harry grumblingly nodded as he took her hand and let her pull him up. He'd completely forgotten about her head-butts.

"You were saying about Fleur." Harry said as they circled again.  
"Oh right Fleur will be taking my Mark tonight and I hers. I finished the –" She ducked a strike from his fist driving hers into his stomach knocking him back a bit. His block was there, just not fast enough.  
"Design, she loves it." She finished before releasing a barrage of blows and kicks that Harry blocked or evaded, until one kick was slightly too high and he caught the leg sending her flying into the wall.

"My second." He called as she stood with a grimace before limping back in.  
"Damn, think you cracked my femur." She said adjusting her stance to keep that leg better protected.  
"So what time do you want to do the Marking." Harry said grunting as she slid a blow to his ribs cracking one, but he didn't go down twisting her around by grabbing the arm he'd been hit with intending to pin her against a wall when she raised her good leg and pushed against it driving them back and using the momentum to break out his hold as she stood ready, although panting for breath.

"I think Half 7 would be best, that way Luna can be there before going to yeeeeee!" Hermione screeched as they were trading blows as she spoke until she was suddenly swept into her bad leg and went crashing to the floor, staying down this time, signalling her surrender with a hand wave.  
"As – dammit this hurts – I was saying," Hermione said sitting up to grasp her injured leg.  
"That way Luna can be there before going to bed."

Harry nodded his agreement to this helping her to stand.  
"I'm going to need help in the shower." She warned as he helped her over to sluice off. Nodding he aided her in and supported her as they washed, before drying off.  
Their still damp hair pulled into a messy tail as they made their way to the medic for healing.

The Medic looked up as they entered and nodded to the scan-bed as Harry spoke.  
"Confirmed cracked rib and broken nose for me, suspected fractured femur for Hermione and multiple contusions for both." Harry said after helping Hermione up to the bed.

The medic simply nodded and pulled the arm over her going down the body as he watched the screen when his mandibles clicked in surprise.  
"Hermione, when and _how_ did you have this healed?" He asked pointing to the screen, looking they all saw an impossibility.

Although Hermione could bear children, when the time came for conception they were going to have to go to the Medic for it to be done artificially as when Hermione had been on a training hunt in her 5th cycle since being adopted, she'd been gored by her prey and by the time they got her back to the medics, her egg-sack had been too badly damaged to save, leaving her with just the one.

Now though her scan showed two perfect ripe with health egg-sacks.  
Harry looked from the screen to Hermione and back to the screen even as she had a trail of happy tears falling from her bright shining eyes, a wide smile about her face.  
"I – I don't know how that happened, but I – I…" The medic gently patted her shoulder as he spoke.  
"If you do not know, then do not question, just be happy that you will not need to see me in a couple of cycles except to tell me you are stopping the shots." He said.

Hermione nodded as he turned back to the screens and continued the scans.  
"Well you were right, you have given yourself a tiny fracture, I won't even need to restrain the limb – a small shot of Calci-Form and you're good to go. You have a minor welt on the back of your head which I will deal with, other than that I don't even see that you'll actually bruise as Harry feared.

Hermione nodded and let the medic work as Harry pulled himself up onto the second bed.

It was only moments later the medic came into his line of sight and started scanning.  
"Yes, you have both breaks but otherwise you're fully healthy. Again hold still." Harry did as the medic none to gently pulled Harry's nose straight and a needle went in the side, before that same needle was withdrawn and shoved in his chest at the site of the broken rib.

"The Calci-Form will take about an hour as both your breaks were pretty minor – and no, this does not mean you can skip on your after-spar check next time." Harry grinned.  
"Yes Medic, whatever you say medic." The medic just left chuckling.

"Harry," Hermione's voice came from the side after the medic had left. "When do you want to have our own youngling?" She asked.  
Harry felt his throat tighten as she asked, he had always dreamed of being a Father, and now he already was to Luna, but Hermione was basically saying when did he want a second youngling.  
"I – I'm not sure Hermione, you're the one who has to bear our young, I'm ready whenever you are my heart." He said quietly.

Hermione's joyful voice entered his mind once more as she answered.  
"Okay, We're still a little too young at the minute what do you say to in about 3 – 4 cycles?" Harry had to get up and move to Hermione's bedside to look down to her hopeful face even as she bit into her lower lip nervously. Gently he used his thumb to prise her lip free before leaning down to kiss her, his hand sliding down her body to rest on her lower abdomen.

"To see you round with our young would be one of the most beautiful sights I have ever hoped to see," He whispered as the kiss broke. "The time when you're ready can't come fast enough." He finished kissing her again with all he felt.

As the kiss broke a second time he heard her whispered plea to stay, by her side, and smiled down as he sat on the edge of her bed.

-0-

Luna blinked awake to her shoulder shaking to see her Mummy was sat on the edge of the bed.  
"…ybygirl, time to get up." Luna decided that nope, she wasn't going to get up and pulled the sheet over her head.  
"Uh-Oh it seems the sheet has eaten my little one." Her Mummy's voice had a little laughing tone to it and Luna started giggling as she was being tickled over the sheet.

She quickly threw the sheet back and launched at her Mummy trying to fight back only to be swept off the bed.  
"Oh there you are, awake and ready to go for a shower." Hermione said to a laughing Luna as she held her aloft falling back onto her back.  
"Mummy! That's not fair you tricked me." Luna moaned as Hermione brought her down to give Luna her morning cuddle.

Chuckling Her mummy nodded as she answered.  
"Yes Mummy tricked you, but I still got my morning cuddle so I think it was worth it. Hermione said, sitting up and steadying Luna on her feet.  
"Now you go shower and brush your teeth. I'll be back in ten minutes to help with your hair.  
Luna nodded looking to her mummy to see she'd pulled her own hair into two loose ponytails today.  
Can you do mine like yours mummy?" Smiling Hermione nodded before gently propelling Luna to her washroom.

Luna quickly showered and went through her morning ablutions, coming out and getting ready for the day, just finishing pulling her normal weapon belt on as her mummy came back in the room, two hair ties about her wrist.

"Ready?" Luna nodded quickly going to sit on the little chair that she always used for Mummy to help her do her hair.  
So you want two tails coming like mine with a parting down the middle?" Luna nodded, yes but can you also do the funny part at the front? Where it goes like 'swish'" She mimed with her hand sweeping across her brow.  
"Oh so you want some bangs put in as well?" Luna smiled and tried to nod wincing when she realised her Mummy already had her hair gathered.

They stayed chatting for a while as Hermione worked as Luna tried to convince her of the importance of more pudding days, after all pudding was the most important food ever.  
"There all done." Her Mummy said gently reaching around to tap Luna on the nose.  
Looking up into the mirror she could see she had the exact same style as her mummy, except where her mummy's hair was a little curly hers was dead straight.

Getting up she held her arms up for a lift.  
"Oooh okay, but only because that means I get another cuddle off my little Babygirl." Her Mummy said with a smile settling her on her hip and heading out the room.  
"What we doing today Mummy?" Luna asked.  
"Well, when we've finished breakfast we're going to go back to the planet with Gabby and Aunty Fleur.

"Once we're down we are going to have a look at their timetables and see when they can next come up to the ship, or if you're a good girl, you can have a sleep-over with Gabby at Aunty Fleur's."  
Luna's wide smile almost split her face as she squeaked out a "Really!" and her Mummy nodded.  
Her arms wrapped about Hermione tightly as she squeezed.

"Now I want you to eat up all your breakfast today as we're going to be a little busy today as well and lunch might be a little late." Her mummy told her.  
Luna nodded as she was sat in her chair with Gabby next to her and her now proper Aunty Fleur next to her.  
Being allowed to be there with Mummy and Aunty Fleur taking each other's mark was one of the best things she'd ever done. She watched as her family all enjoyed their breakfasts a big smile on her face, unable to believe how her life had turned around. And it was all thanks to Mummy and Daddy stopping those older kids bullying her on the train.

Even now that was one of the bestest yet scariest things to ever happen to her.

She carefully ate all her food when as she finished a chime happened on Mummy's Arm-Comp.  
She watched as she flipped it open and a screen seemed to appear in the thin air above with Uncle Sirius's face on it.

"Hermione, I've tracked Remus down but he doesn't believe me about Harry being on the Noble Spear or half of what he's read. He thinks after the stories of my release I've played one massive prank on his paper subscriptions." Uncle Sirius said as she sighed.  
"Sirius tell me that this is the prank. Please?" She nearly growled in frustration as Daddy gently started rubbing Mummy's back gently.

"I'm afraid not." Sirius sighed.  
"Damn – okay look we're really busy the next couple of days, then we should be free – what are you and Remus doing in three to five days?" Uncle Sirius shrugged on the screen as he spoke.  
"Well sheep watching mostly, partly why Remus thinks this is all one big joke, his only contact with the Magical World has been the Newspapers – until me there's been no one else for him to confirm them."

Luna watched as Mummy said a few words in Yautja and Daddy gently slapped her back.  
"Sorry," Mummy said as she looked to the screen.  
"Fine in seven days I want you and Remus ready to be teleported up to the Spear." Mummy said in an angry tone as she watched Uncle Sirius nod.

"Okay, just use this Arm-thingy you gave me when I came back to Earth to call me." Mummy nodded. "Okay bye." Before closing her Arm-Comp before leaning her elbows onto the table and her head into her hands as she sighed.  
"Just once since we've returned to earth I would like it if we _didn't_ have any issues to deal with." Hearing these words was a blow to Luna, her Mummy saw her as an issue to be dealt with? Didn't her Mummy want her?

Her spoon clattered to the table as she fled the room sobbing with Hermione's cry of her name going ignored as she ran back to her new room, tears streaming down her face.  
Running in she launched onto the bed burying her face in her pillow as she cried.  
She didn't move until she felt a gentle strong pair of hands pick her up setting her onto a lap.  
Luna found she was in her Mummy's arms and felt herself break even more.

"I – I'm sooorrryyy!" Luna cried against her mummy's breast as she gently rocked her.  
"Easy Babygirl, Shh, it's alright." Mummy said quietly, Luna could hear she was worried as she spoke.  
"What's wrong Babygirl, please you're scaring Mummy." Luna heard her say.  
"I – issues s – since returned. I – I'm o – one of those Mummy…" Luna sobbed into her.

She heard her Mummy let loose a string of words in Yautja that Luna didn't think were nice words before Mummy spoke to her again.  
"Nonono Babygirl, you are not, have never been, or will be an issue to me Babygirl. You are my Daughter, you are one of the two most important people in my existence. The other being Daddy." Mummy said and Luna looked up from where she had rested her head to see her Mummy's bright amber eyes looking at her.

"Really, I – I'm n – not an issue?" Mummy leaned down and gave Luna's head a kiss as she spoke pulling away.  
"No Babygirl, even when you're being a naughty little thing I will _never_ think of you as anything but my Babygirl who holds a flame in my Heart."  
a still snotty feeling Luna squeezed Hermione and answered.  
"I love you too Mummy." Before feeling herself being lifted and taken into her washroom an set on the counter by her sink as Mummy washed her skin from where Luna had cried over her before throwing that cloth away, dampening a clean one and turning to Luna.  
"Now let's give your face a wipe and get ready to go to Hogwarts okay Babygirl." Luna sniffed and nodded as she sat still for Mummy to wipe her face before letting her put her back on the floor.

She felt her Mummy watching as she skipped out the washroom and about her room gathering up her two Sai's and their cylinders.  
Spotting them on her 'pretty' weapon belt she soon got them off and attached to the one she was wearing before he heard Mummy calling her to by the wardrobe.  
"Babygirl, remember we're going to a part of the planet where it's going to be chilly. I think it would be better for you to have something on more than that two piece swimsuit you like to wear.

Luna pouted at her or tried to, it wasn't easy when she was also smiling as she nodded heading over to the wardrobe and picking out her clothes as Mummy left her to change.  
Five minutes later she reappeared in the common room in her black jeans and sweater holding on to her coat and gloves of the same colour.

Her mummy snorted as she did before they headed to the Teleport Room.  
"Zrtait to my room in zee Beauxbatons carriage pleaze?" Aunty Fleur told the man who made the Teleporter work.  
Before Luna knew it she and her parents along with Aunty Fleur and Gabrielle were in a room done in pale reds and hints of darker as Aunty Fleur seemed almost like she didn't want to get dressed.  
She looked to Mummy and Daddy and frowned with a thought.

"Mummy, Daddy? Why didn't you put any clothes on before coming down?" she asked.  
Her Mummy knelt down to speak to her as she answered.  
"Mummy and Daddy's Potter Rings have a very special piece of psio – magic, it stops us needing to worry about being too hot or cold. That's why you'll notice all the Ladies and Heads of Houses here all wear light summer clothing even in the really cold weather."  
Luna nodded that she understood as Aunty Fleur and Gabrielle finished getting changed.

"I am really beginning to zink zat 'ou 'ave ze right idea. Eet iz zho much comfortable whizzout clothez." Aunty Fleur sighed as she stood.  
Her Mummy laughed as she answered Fleur. "I thought you lived next to a beach that was clothing optional.  
"Oui I do, but unteel I met 'ou I 'ave never gone for more zan a few 'ourz whizzout, and now I 'ave repeatedly gone for dayz – eet eez… comfortable?" She finished on a querying note as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"But I can zertainly zay I weel be adapting to zee naked lifestyle wen at 'ome now – we live on zee zouthern part of France, zho eet eez almost always warm." She finished as a smiling Gabrielle came up next to Luna in her own winter clothes.

"Are we going to zee castle now Mummy?" Gabrielle asked looking up to Aunty Fleur who had a wide smile on her face as she nodded in answer before taking Gabrielle's hand. "Oui. We need to go and uze zee library zere, but Aunty 'Ermionee and Uncle 'Arry 'ave to go and do zome ozzer tazkz. But 'old on a meenute." Fleur said walking to Harry and Hermione with a timetable in her hand.  
"I zink we should go one weekend up wiz 'ou and one 'ere wiz me, I can eazilly exzpand my room for three more." Fleur said to Hermione.  
"Or we can go alternate weekends but the adults stay home the first night to give the others a little rest? Until after the tournament – after then we'll be taking Luna on her first long training hunt, we're going to be taking her on a couple on little ones on earth." Aunty Fleur smiled at that. "Oui –" Was all she got out before Luna's squeaked "Really! A training hunt!"  
Daddy came over and knelt down to pull the bouncing blond into a hug as he spoke.  
"Yes a training hunt Little One, we didn't give you the blades to look at now did we?"

Luna felt ecstatic as she squeezed her Daddy in a big hug before breaking off to give her Mummy one.  
"Well now zat eez zorted I zink eet eez time to go." Aunty Fleur said and Gabrielle reached up to her. "Mummy?" A smiling Fleur lifted Gabrielle up as she answered  
"'oo can pozibly zay no to zat face?" she said picking her 'daughter' up and heading out the room with Luna and her parents following.

It didn't take them long to make it to the Great Hall as Fleur and Gabrielle headed off to the library Luna spotted breakfast was still happening.  
Frowning Luna looked up to her Mummy and spoke.  
"Mummy, why are we here so early?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the Ravenclaw bench as her Mummy crouched in front of her to answer, while her Daddy carried on up to the table with the professors at it.  
"Well Babygirl," Her Mummy started looking up to her. "You remember at the ball how that boy jumped in front of that mean red head boys spell?" Luna nodded not noticing the attention they had gathered.

"Well the reason he had to do that was because the red head had broken his wand already. Remember Yautja as a point of honour replace any broken blade in the defence of their Youngling by another. We understand a wand is not a blade but if I understand Psionics right, where we Yautja would use a blade, Psionic users use a wand?" She looked up to what was obviously a final year for confirmation.

The boy nodded as he answered.  
"That's right. Non-magicals use guns, we use wands and Yuja?" He asked looking to Hermione who shook her head as she spoke "Yautja" The boy nodded. "Right the Yautja use your blades." Luna nodded.  
"Thank you" He nodded smiling back at her before returning to his breakfast.

"Because of that as soon as Harry has got permission off Professor McGonagall as Professor Dumbledore is away at the moment, we're going to take him to the wand shop." Luna smiled.  
"Can I tell him Mummy?!" Luna asked excitedly as her Daddy came back with a slight smile and a nod, holding out a slip of parchment for Mummy to take and read.  
Her mummy nodded and passed Luna the slip which turned out to be written authorisation for Neville to leave in the care of Lord and Lady Potter for the morning to purchase a new wand.  
"Go on; see there he is talking to that red headed girl?" Luna looked over to where her Mummy pointed to see the boy who had danced with her at the ball talking to the silly red head girl who'd attacked Mummy in September.

Getting up she shot around the hall until she was by the boy poking him in the arm as she stood there bouncing in place.  
He turned and smiled when he saw who it was.  
"Hello, and how are you ms Lovegood?" Smiling rapidly she passed him the slip as she spoke.  
"Mummy said we were going to get you your new wand today and that I could tell you and give you this so come oooooon!" She finished trying to drag his considerably larger frame off the bench making a rather comical sight.

More to do with the fact she was managing, much to his startled expression.  
"What are they feeding you up there?!" He asked bemusedly as she dragged him over to her parents.  
"Oh the foods wonderful, especially the Greth stew – but my favourite is still Pudding, it's the bestest most wonderfullest yummiest food out, but I'm only allowed it every two days." Her mummy was laughing by the time she'd finished, having stood when Luna shot off.  
"Nice try Babygirl, but it's still only every two days," She said before shifting her attention to Neville.  
"Are you ready?"

"Awuh?" Neville answered.  
Luna looked to him and then to her Mummy.  
Neville was taller than Luna yes, but not as tall as her mummy, so his head was just above her chest height and he seemed to be very distracted by Mummy's chest.  
"Longbottom!" Her Mummy said a little firmer seeming to catch his attention as he blushed bright red.  
"Yes Neville they're my milk-glands," She sighed looking to Daddy.  
"What is it with Human Males and the sight of these?" She wondered out loud pointing to her bare chest. Daddy shrugged.

"So are you ready to go Mr Longbottom?" Daddy asked again as a blushing Neville stammered a yes.  
"Good take hold of Hermione's hand, Luna you hold her other." Daddy said and Luna quickly ran to her Mummy's side taking her free hand as Harry tapped his Arm-Comp a few times before reaching down to take Luna's other hand just as the four of them disappeared from the great hall, reappearing in Diagon Alley.

As they did Neville stumbled a little putting his hand out for balance before Luna heard him make a sound between a squeak and an 'eep' at where his hand had landed on her Mummy's breast. Not even paying attention to that fact even as Neville snatched his hand back Hermione passed a bag down to Luna from her Weapon Belt.

"Babygirl, there's 15 Galleons in there, why don't you go and buy some more bedtime stories? Now remember that's your pocket money for the two weeks, you need it to last." Her Mummy said pointing to Flourish and Blotts "Remember to ask the person behind the counter where they are.  
"Okay Mummy!" She said excitedly, taking the pouch and running to the store.  
She wasn't allowed to shop on her own very often so loved every time she was trusted by her parents.  
Running right up to the counter she spoke a little out of breath.

"Hello? My Mummy said I can get some more stories for bedtimes from here – where are they please?" Before the man at the counter could answer a voice behind her spoke up.  
"Oh hello Luna dear, why don't I show you?" Spinning around Luna spotted it was Mrs Weasley who spoke.

"Oh, hi Mrs Weasley! Please, that is – if it's not a bother?" Luna asked going a little shy at the end.  
"Now Luna, I'm sure your parents have already said you're not a bother, now the story books are right over here." She said gently guiding Luna to the children's section.  
"Now what sort of books do you like?" Mrs Weasley asked lifting Luna up so she could see all the books better.  
"Oh I like the ones where the woman is the one who sorts the nasties out. Did you know My Mummy is a real life hero – She beats up baddies as a _job!"_

Mrs Weasley smiled as she started heading to a shelf that Luna read was titled Warrior Witches.  
"Yes dear, remember I was at the castle when the things attacked. Here we are." She said pointing to the shelves and Luna looked.  
Her eyes widened as she saw there were lots of books from her favourite series including all three of the ones she hadn't read yet.

"Mrs Weasley how much are these books?" Luna asked pointing to various "Wendy Witch and…" books.  
Carefully she pulled a couple out and looked on the back. "Well dear it seems they're three galleons each. Luna gave a smile and nodded.  
"Yay I can get all three _and_ save lots of my pocket money!" Luna said excitedly as Mrs Weasley smiled to her helping her to pick the books down and taking her back to the front of the store.  
"Now you pay for these and then we'll find your Mummy and Daddy." Luna nodded rapidly and passed over the 9 galleons needed before Mrs Weasley picked up Luna's bag of books with her own in her free hand as she shifted her hold on Luna slightly.

"Now I've read the paper so I won't be too shocked at Mummy and Daddy if they're not in their Armour, so I need to know, am I looking for your parents in their armour or not?" Mrs Weasley asked delicately.  
"Oh they're not wearing it today, but said it was too cold for me to wear just my swimsuit." Luna answered as Mrs Weasley smiled.  
"Well they are right you know. So do you think you know where they might be?" She asked Luna, a slight trace of concern on her face.  
"They said they were taking Neville to the wand shop because…" Luna trailed off looking away as she didn't want upset Mrs Weasley.  
"Luna, did my Ronald have something to do with Neville needing a new wand?" Luna nodded slightly.

Mrs Weasley sighed.  
"Where did I go wrong with that boy?" She asked quietly as they stepped into the wand shop.  
There at the counter were her parents with Neville as her Daddy was pressing his ring against some parchment.

"Look who I found wandering around the bookshop." Mrs Weasley said heading over to her Mummy and passing her over.  
Mrs Weasley seemed to barely bat an eyelid at her parent's state which surprised Luna a fair bit until she remembered a talk she had a long time ago with her First Mummy, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. The two girls had gone on about how it was very wrong for someone to do something that they'd read about in their books.

Their parents had sat them down together and explained that yes if they had been British and raised British that it would be wrong – but they needed to take into account and respect others ways of life.

That had been one of the last important lessons her Birth-Mother had given her.

"Thanks for bringing her over," Her Mummy said taking the proffered bag of books. "We were just about to come and get her.  
"Oh it was no problem dear, now I hear that the entire reason Neville needed a new wand was due to my – sigh – son. Would you allow me to contribute to the cost of its replacement?"  
Mummy shook her head as she answered her with a small smile as Luna rested her head against her Mummy's shoulder.

"No it's alright, but like I explained to this Little One earlier," She indicated a now calm and not so excitable Luna, "As Yautja, because Neville lost his 'weapon' in defence of our Youngling, we are honour bound to replace it.  
"But it was my – youngling?" Hermione nodded that she'd gotten the word right as they headed out the shop. "That broke it, that makes it at least part of my responsibility."  
Her mummy smiled.  
"I get what you're saying honestly I do, but please let us do this, he saved my Daughter a lot of pain."  
Mrs Weasley nodded at that.  
"Very well, but I expect to see you at the Burrow for a meal one of the days soon."  
"On a Pudding night? Mrs Weasleys Puddings are mega yummy!" Luna piped up making the two mothers smile.

"Yes Babygirl, now do you want to get some Ice-cream before we have to take Neville back to Hogwarts?" Luna nodded rapidly and they headed over to Fortescue's.  
"Are you coming too Mrs Weasley?" Luna asked. It looked like she was about to say no so Luna added a bit of a pout.  
"Of course dear." Mrs Weasley suddenly said after a quick glance to her Mummy where she nodded a tiny bit with a smile.

As they walked Mrs Weasley spoke.  
"You'd think after seven of my own I'd learn to resist that particular pout-face." She said as they took a table.

Luna smiled happily as they spent the next hour at the shop, she speaking to Neville about all the different plants after they'd asked him to let his Gran know they would be free to talk to for the next few days between 9 and 5 when they came down for lessons and so that even though – to Luna's pouting annoyance – she was losing morning playtime with Gabrielle due to her lessons, she would be keeping the afternoon one.

Luna also heard them arranging to go to the Burrow in two days for the evening meal there.  
Her eldest two would be back in the country for a while and she'd like to introduce her Mummy and Daddy to them.

"STOP THIEF!" A voice shouted out and Luna looked up to see a man running from the till of the shop with a big sack of coins, before seeing Daddy suddenly get up.  
"Neville look! Daddy's going to stop the bad man!" Luna said excitedly poking the still blushing boys shoulder.

He'd gotten past the squeak and nod stage, but was still highly embarrassed whenever he looked Hermione's way.  
Luna watched as the man made to run past and her Daddy swung his extended arm around hitting the man across the chest hard enough that he flipped backwards right around to land on his front, before daddy sat back on his chair and planted a foot on the man's back while returning to his ice-cream.

"Luna Babygirl, have you got any ribbons in one of your belt-boxes?" Mummy asked her with a smile.  
Luna grinned and quickly pulled two hot pink ones out and went over to the bad man.  
"Please stop struggling, Daddy will only stomp harder." Luna said as the customers were all treated to the sight of Luna trussing the would-be thief like a present as two Aurors walked in and suddenly started laughing.

"Johns are you seeing this?" The one said as he walked up to them.  
'Johns' nodded. "Seeing mate, still working on the believing." He answered with a grin as he walked over to the counter to get the store owners statement as Luna calmly returned to her Ice-cream a slight frown on her face.  
"What's wrong Luna dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, struggling not to laugh every time she looked at the now trussed up and forlorn looking thief.  
"I don't have a rubber chicken." She pouted. Mrs Weasley unaware as to why she wanted one quickly conjured one up.  
"Now that'll only last two hours but –" She was cut off as Luna suddenly grabbed the chicken and ran to sit on the thief's back and started to hit him on the head with said chicken.  
"You. Do. Not. Steal! Bad. Man!" Luna shouted causing the people in the shop to burst out laughing as she left the chicken on the man's head coming back to the table with a smile on her face.  
"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

Said Mrs Weasley struggled to answer for laughing even as she indicated it was okay.  
After the Auror's left with the now 'gift wrapped' criminal the group prepared to leave as Florean Fortescue approached and spoke.  
"I'd just like to thank you for what you did today, he was making off with what amounted to a month's worth of profit."  
Her daddy just smiled as he held out his hand.  
"it's no problem – I was just doing what I'd been trained to do" Fortescue nodded before handing Luna a card with 5 pictures of ice-creams on.  
"And for you there's this – you show this card your next 5 ice-creams, and they'll be free." Luna desperately wanted to take the card but looked to her Daddy first.  
"As long as you don't use them all up in one sitting."  
Luna nodded and took the card with a "Thank you!" before the group stood to leave.

Once outside Mrs Weasley turned to them.  
"I'll see you at 7pm on Friday. If your parents are able to join please bring them, I'd like to meet them." Her Mummy ducked her head with an embarrassed smile as she spoke.  
"Wh – what about my Mark-Sib and her…" She started.  
"Oh you mean that Fleur girl with her sister that you told me about in there?" Mrs Weasley asked before continuing, "Well from what you've said she's your family now right?" Mummy nodded.  
"Well she's invited then!" Mrs Weasley said.  
"It's just a shame we won't be able to have the Twins and Ginny join us." She said.

Luna 'eeped' as her Daddy picked her up while speaking.  
"Mrs Weasley, if you write your younglings and tell them to be at the main entrance hall at quarter to 7 we'll make sure they're at the Burrow Friday night and return them to school Saturday morning. Just make sure to let Professor McGonagall know we'll be making off with them." Her Daddy told Mrs Weasley who nodded with a smile.  
"Very well, I overheard you say to Neville you'd be at School most the daytime hours during the week, if I think of anything to ask I'll write the Twins" Luna watched as her Daddy nodded.

"Unfortunately Mrs Weasley we really have to go now, we promised to Have Neville back by the end of the Lunch period. Please take this and place it outside your door by 7 Friday night, we'll use it to locate where to appear."  
The red head nodded and shooed them off with a wave. Jumping a little as they all disappeared in a white light.

-0-

Hermione awoke feeling groggy and a little sore but as soon as she figured out why was left with a big smile on her face. Harry hadn't used her body in the night to simply relieve his own need since before they'd returned to earth, even though she'd taken her pleasure from his at least three times.

She stood and quickly had her shower and brushed her teeth, as she looked in the mirror with a grin as she finish before heading to the common room, it was still half an hour before Luna needed to be up yet and Hermione wanted a pre-breakfast 'snack' from her LifeMate.

He had just finished putting something in the oven and turned around when she came up to him, locking her lips to his before kissing her way down his body.

After finishing what she had set out to do, Hermione stood once more and headed into the kitchen for a juice as Harry leant against the counter a bit.  
Looking at her he smiled.  
"I forgot you like to 'reward' after waking up like you probably did."  
Hermione nodded as she drank.

Finishing she put the glass down before coming up to give him another gentle, emotion filled kiss before pulling back to look up into his eyes.  
"Thank you, sometimes I just need to know you desire me like that enough to just do it."  
His arms came about her, his hands settling interlinked against the small of her back as he kissed the tip of her nose before answering.  
"You will always, always have me desiring your body light of my heart, do you not realise how beautiful you are?" Hermione's head ducked a little as she blushed, in all the time they'd been together he could still say things that would just melt her a little inside.

"Thank you Harry." She said looking up to him through her lashes to see him looking back to her with such devotion she just had to hold him and be held by him, she stepped forwards and rested her cheek on his shoulder smiling as his arms came about her fully, it was these moments of utter contentment that were worth everything.

The mood was gently shattered by the little ding of the oven timer, she felt a gentle kiss to her head as Harry spoke.  
"You go wake up the Little One, we've got breakfast and then transfiguration." Hermione gently pulled away after placing a last kiss on his cheek, barely a light brush of her lips before heading out and to Luna's room only to see she was already up, showered, dressed in her Ravenclaw uniform as she was attending classes today and was currently fighting her hair with a hairbrush.  
"Having fun Babygirl?" Hermione asked to an exasperated sigh as she came up behind the blond and gently took over drawing the brush through the blond locks a lot easier being able to see the trouble spots and deal with them better.

"Yes mummy, just… well I wanted to surprise you and be ready all by myself for the first day of class." Luna's frustrated little face looking back to her from the mirror said.  
"That's okay Babygirl. Now remember just this week we're trading our Arithmancy to join the group lesson in charms, so remember to follow Professor Flitwick after Lunch."  
Luna smiled and went to nod but stopped herself as Hermione was pulling her hair back into one long braid again.

"Do you want this left down Babygirl or wrapped into a little bun?"  
"A bun please?" Luna asked.  
Minutes later they were done and Luna had finished strapping on her belt and wrist sheaths.  
Coming to breakfast Luna smiled at the smell, Daddy had cooked a traditional Rice Pudding this morning. She hadn't had this for breakfast before and tucked in with relish.  
Hermione chuckled as Luna finished and held out her bowl silently asking for more.  
"I think your Daughter approves of your cooking LifeMate of mine." Hermione said with a smile as Luna started rapidly nodding, only the jewelled stiletto holding her hair in place.

Chuckling Harry served her a second bowl before going to get his weapon belt and wrist blades.  
They waited until Luna said she was done to go, when with a sigh Hermione knelt next to Luna and grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped the corner of Luna's mouth.  
"If I've told you once Youngling mine, I've told you a hundred. Always wipe after every meal." Luna simply grinned cheekily before…

"HUGATTACK!" And throwing herself at Hermione.  
"Ommf!" Hermione gasped, staying upright through her own sheer strength more than anything.  
Chuckling she stood settling Luna in her favourite carry-position on her hip and grabbing both hers and Luna's book bags, headed to the Teleport room to head down to the transfiguration classroom where McGonagall would be waiting to start their lesson.

As soon as they materialised McGonagall stood and came to greet them.  
"Lord and Lady Potter I have a Madam Longbottom visiting who says you informed her to simply come here to talk to you?" Harry nodded and spoke.  
"Yes, when would she want to speak with us?" McGonagall leaned back against her desk as Hermione set Luna down and quietly told her to revise her notes from the last lesson, to an almost imperceptible nod of approval from the professor.

"I was thinking this afternoon after lunch, as she has chosen to spend the morning with her grandson." Hermione nodded.  
"That will be fine, but as that means myself and Harry will be out of the castle I am informing you now, in _all_ matters regarding to Luna when we are not here, Fleur DeLacour from Beuxbatons is the one to contact. She has our complete trust regarding our daughter." McGonagall looked a bit surprised at this when Hermione felt a tiny tug on her belt and looked to Luna who had tugged on one of the blade sheaths.  
"Is Fleur DeLacour my Aunty Fleur?" Luna asked quietly as Hermione nodded with a smile.  
"Yes Babygirl she is, I just needed to use her full name to make it official that the school understood okay?"  
Luna smiled up before returning to her reading.

"Just to be clear on this Deputy Headmistress, Fleur DeLacour has been informed of this and is fully aware of what this entails." Hermione said.  
"Very well." Professor McGonagall said before gesturing the two to their desks.  
"Now, just before Christmas we were covering animate to inanimate…"

After the lesson and subsequent lunch Hermione groaned rubbing her mildly distended stomach.  
"LifeMate of mine." She whined. "Remember to make me run double this weekend." Harry chuckled from her side as he answered. "Same here." As Fleur looked on amused from opposite them, Luna and Gabrielle had gone off to their lessons, but as Fleur had a free period she'd held back to keep her new family company "I take eet zat 'ou ate too much." She said cheekily.  
"Shut up." Hermione groaned from where she'd rested her head.

Fleur let out a tinkling laugh as McGonagall came to collect them.  
"Madam Longbottom asks if you are ready?" She said.  
Harry frowned remembering both her letter and his own research into Wizarding culture as he phrased his response.  
"You may tell the Madame Longbottom of House Longbottom that the Lord and Lady Potter shall be with her presently and would appreciate she send properly worded requests in the future." Harry finished.

"M – my apologies Lord Potter that was my doing, I asked like that as I did not think you were on par with our formal language, what she actually said was 'I shall await you in the antechamber, please make your way once you are able and not before.'" Harry nodded curtly and stood.  
"Professor, in future do not presume to speak in place of the Noble Houses or change their spoken messages, I may have grown up away from Earth but I am a quick study." McGonagall paled at the well-deserved rebuke and led them to the Antechamber.  
After making the introductions she stood to one side until she had three sets of eyes staring at her.  
"Yes?" Madam Longbottom said.  
"Sorry but it is customary for the students head of house or the depu-" She was cut off from by Hermione's words at this point.

"Madam Longbottom would you care to head to the Three Broomsticks – away from those who would attempt to overhear that which is not for their ears." The aged witch nodded with a smile and stood leading the way, and a furious McGonagall behind her as the Deputy kept murmuring over and over about the rules being broken once again.

They were pretty quiet on the walk to Hogsmead until in the pub, where after a word with the proprietor they secured a private room and refreshments.

"So you wished to meet?" Harry said, dropping all 'formal talk." Madam Longbottom nodded before starting to speak.  
I am here to offer my services to coach you through the landmine that is social etiquette here. For instance your appearance today, I know you have flaunted ourselves like this becau-"

"Excuse me? Flaunted?!" Hermione interrupted before going off into an hour long explanation of the Yautja, their customs, their ways and their daily lives.  
"So as you so delicately put it, we do not _flaunt_ ourselves, we are merely from a different culture to your own, and were asked to be here as representatives to our culture as well."

A well chastised Madam Longbottom sat staring before nodding slowly while taking a long drink.  
"It has been a long time since I have had someone, quite justly it would seem, correct me about my assumptions. For any insult given I offer my unreserved apology.  
"Accepted, but I must ask, your son tells us you receive the Magical Times, did you not read the article we gave?" The Longbottom Matriarch coughed looking embarrassed as she spoke, it was then Hermione also noticed the well hidden but there signs the woman was having trouble with her nudity.  
' _aah HUMANS!'_ She thought silently in frustration.  
"I am afraid I never read that article." Hermione shook her head with an exasperated sigh.  
"No wonder you came with a biased opinion. In future, I would advise being sure of all your facts." Hermione said.

The older woman nodded as she sat back with a slight thoughtful face.  
"Are you aware of the alliance between Longbottom and Potter?" She suddenly asked at which point Harry sat up and interrupted.  
"Excuse me, Hermione I apologise but I have read further than you and know where she's coming from." Hermione nodded and ceded the talk to him while listening in, taking a sip of the water, having found Butterbeer to be sickly sweet – Luna would love it, she had the odd thought.

"Madam Longbottom, for this discussion the Head of the Longbottom Family should be here, if you wish to have this, then please summon Neville Longbottom."  
The older witch had a look of mixed frustration and shock.  
"I am sorry my Grandson is not the head of the family at the moment – his Father lays incapacitated in hospital along with his mother.  
He tried to ask to take up headship of the house his past 14th Birthday, but I refused, he is not yet even half the wizard his father was, resorting to making fancy tales to convince me otherwise. My Neville would never stand there and take a frunculus, that was an obvious ploy to get out of being punished for breaking the wand that was his fathers! Pah, I have forbidden him the use of the one he tricked whomever to get him, and now he has to use his mothers. God help the la-"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted unable to believe this – this being was related to Neville.  
"I was there that night, I saw the incident –He didn't just stand there, he leapt into the Frunculus curse that was aimed at Luna Lovegood – MY DAUGHTER! And you deny him a gift of the YAUTJA! You dishonour a gift from HOUSE POTTER! And you call us your ALLY?!" By now the woman had gone white at what was being shouted at her.

"For you to then cheapen his _mother's_ memory too – And what right do you have to withhold the Lordship from the rightful Heir and Lord of your house!"  
"Bu –but – I'm regent, I know what the house needs – he – he's just like his mother – weak – doesn't know much besides charms and p – plants –"

Hermione by now had stood leaning over the table glaring at the woman.  
"First you _never_ again denigrate your Son's Wife – secondly, Neville gets the gift of house Potter back," The witch flinched.  
"What. Did. You. DO!" Hermione screeched. "B – burned it."  
"House Potter will again fund a new wand, and you will allow Neville to take the Lordship unless we can help revive his father. Take us to the hospital. NOW!" Harry said sternly standing, his breathing heavy, while Hermione's glare looked ready to kill.

Madam Longbottom got up and headed back down the stairs into the common area and headed to the fireplace taking some powder from the pot and throwing it into the fire as she called out "St. Mungo's Visitors Entrance!" As soon as the fire turned green she stepped through.  
Harry nodded and repeated the procedure, before Hermione followed entering into a mostly empty room as she and Harry followed Madam Longbottom through the corridors to a room that as soon as they entered the male healer in there stopped everything he was doing as he stared at Hermione's chest.

Hermione simply ignored him and headed to the beds with the two adults on before watching as Harry set a disc onto the floor and typed into his Arm-Comp.  
Turning she spoke to the old witch who had angered her.  
"What Harry is doing is signalling to the Noble Spear to send the Medic down with a porta-Scan. He will then determine what, if anything can be done to help there two."

"Ah- a ahem." The bright red Healer coughed and Hermione turned her bright amber gaze his way.  
"I believe, as we've told Madam Longbottom before, there is nothing to do – we've asked time and time to let them out their misery. Once the Torture curse snaps your mind – it traps you into a cycle of reliving the last moments of your life."  
He finished glaring at Madam Longbottom.

"If I let them do that I will not be able to Block Neville from his Lordship. I am The Regent of the House, I am in Charge!" She said with the tone of voice of one who is entitled to that power.  
Hermione had to force herself not to slice this females throat open.  
When a white light appeared Hermione turned to see the Medic stood there with a large portable scanner and quickly relayed to him the suspected problem.

He simply nodded as he started – warning them it would take him at least an hour to do.  
Hermione nodded and waved at Harry to interpret for the Healer so as she didn't have to face him going stupid again.  
Madam Longbottom went to speak again when Hermione slowly pulled a blade.  
"Right now I am having a real problem with you. You've read how we deal with 'problems.'"  
Madam Longbottom closed her mouth and Hermione sat in a chair as Harry joined her, both flipping up Arm-Comp screens to read their Charms texts – just because they weren't in the lesson with Luna was no reason not to revise while they waited.

Madam Longbottom chose to sit in a chair a few seats down and watch.  
Hermione shook her head as she scrolled through her booklist. Madam Longbottom may be a 'lightsided' witch but she was as elitist as the darkest wizards she'd interrogated.

Two hours on and the Medic came back to them speaking to Harry.  
"I am sorry, the kindest thing to do would be to let them die, their minds are locked, playing the same scene over and over again." Harry nodded and stood thanking the medic who left.  
He closed his eyes and turned to the Healer.  
"Healer aside from Madam Longbottom has anyone else argued against the allowance of these two to die?" He asked bluntly.  
The healer shook his head as he spoke.  
"No, in fact it's documented that at least once every 3 months their son Neville has a blazing row with Madam Longbottom over this. I believe he has it here in writing that the day he accepts his Lordship shall be the day he himself comes to the hospital to order the humane ending of their lives.

Harry turned to glare at the Matriarch of House Longbottom as he spoke.  
"As of this moment the alliance between House Longbottom and Potter is Sundered, until a just minded person is in charge of said House I cease all contact with it except for to the Heir to that house." Harry said to Madam Longbottom's paling face.  
"No I need those Proxy Votes, I have agenda's I must push through, you can't!" The old witch tried to argue.  
"As of _this_ moment Madam, all Potter votes and those belonging to Potter by Proxy, will be voted on by the Lord Black. Good bye." With that he stormed from the room, Hermione following leaving a shell shocked old lady behind.

They had barely left the hospital and were walking along Diagon Alley when Hermione's Arm-Comp went off.  
Growling she flipped it up to see Fleur's face looking back to her.  
"Well zats nize." Fleur said to her.  
"Sorry Fleur just dealing with one of the worst type of people I have ever come across has left me a little – irritable.  
"yez well 'ou might want to come to zee zcool. Zome eediot inzulted Gabrielle where Luna could 'ear 'er." Fleur said with a smile.

"Oh dear – what actually happened?" Hermione groaned as she took a seat on one of the pathside benches with Harry's arm about her.  
"Um ze girl from zlytherin, zhe called Gabrielle a ' _Alf Breed_ ," Fleur's face for a moment was a deadly as any hunters before she continued.  
"Az 'ou know 'our daughter 'az taken to zee Yautja way quite well. Unfortunately for zee girl, when asked I believe zree timez to apologize from what witnezzez zay – zee 'oung witch in question dezided to draw 'er wand and threw a boil 'ex at Luna." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, either Luna and the girl were now in the hospital wing or at least the girl was.  
"Zee zpell 'it Luna but zhe ztill carried on 'er retaliation. I zaw zee last bit, zee girl 'ad a ztab wound in 'er leg and a 'ole ih 'er wand 'and." Hermione nodded.  
"Witnesses confirmed she only acted in defence?" Harry asked wanting to be sure. Fleur smiled and nodded.  
"'Oui, and only after trying zee peazful option firzt." Fleur answered.  
Hermione sighed with a small smile of pride. "We'll be there soon. I take it she's now in the hospital wing?" Fleur nodded before they said their goodbyes.

"The bigots never learn do they?" Hermione asked turning to Harry as she spoke in Yautja  
Harry who had leaned back on the bench shook his head as Hermione leaned against him and closed her eyes a moment just enjoying the tranquillity of the moment when.  
"Aquila! Where are you? AQUILA!" Hermione opened her eyes to see a young woman with a toddlers pram looking about frantically feeling Harry tense behind her as she stood looking around before spotting at the other side of the street a youngling stood staring about looking scared.  
"Harry, over there." Hermione pointed to the youngling female.  
"Right you go get her, I'll bring her mother." Hermione nodded and headed over the street, her eyes dropping to slits when a man came out the alley and spoke to the youngling, his gaze that of a predator, one that had even the youngling immediately try to back away.

"..ant my mommy!" Hermione heard as the man reached for the girl.  
Before his hand could reach her Hermione's hand clamped about his forearm tightly.  
"Beat it." She growled, unknown to anyone watching as she span him and shoved him back down the alley she'd dropped a Cell-TeleTag in his pocket activating it so he'd disappear in a moment.  
She'd let other interrogators handle this one.

Kneeling down in front of the girl Hermione spoke quietly.  
"Hello young one. My name's Hermione, what's yours?" The scared little thing looked to her as she answered.  
"A – Aquila." Hermione nodded.  
"So where's your mommy?" Hermione asked keeping the girls attention as Harry pointed them out to the woman.  
"I – I don't know. I – I'm lost…" The girl said a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
"Well why don't I help you look?" Hermione said holding her arms out to the youngling who immediately let herself be picked up.

"Now would that be her over there, the woman by my LifeMate?" Hermione said pointing at Harry.  
Aquila looked and started nodding rapidly.  
Hermione smiled and headed over to them, passing the girl back to her mother as soon as they got there.  
"Oh thank you! I can't thank you enough, if I'd lost her." The woman said with a watery smile.  
Hermione answered with her own smile as she spoke.  
"Don't worry, I know how I'd be if my own youngling went missing." Hermione told her, "Speaking of which Harry we need to get going." The woman thanked them again as they headed off.  
Again it was the little things like that mothers smile that made the horrendous battles worth it.

Finding a safe place teleport from the quickly found themselves in front of Hogwarts. Remembering the route from their tour and subsequent visits they soon found their way up to the hospital wing, going straight in to hear Luna's giggling laugh as she listened to Aunty Fleur sat in the chair next to the bed telling her a story with Gabrielle sat on her lap.

"Mummy!" Luna's smiling face looked up to her as Hermione went over, her belt had been hung up at her headboard but she still wore her wrist sheaths.  
"Hey Babygirl, I hear you got into a little mischief." Luna shook her head. "No mummy, I was stopping my friend from being hurt. The wand was pointing to her so I stopped it." Hermione smiled and kissed Luna on the forehead speaking as she pulled back.  
"Okay Babygirl, now why are you still here if it was a simple boils hex that got you?" Luna shrugged and looked to Fleur.

"Zee nurse wanted to talk too 'ou." Hermione nodded.  
"Okay. Babygirl I'll just be in the office with the Nurse and Daddy." Luna nodded and with the true attention span of a youngling turned back to Fleur.  
"So what happened next – did the goat bite him on the bum?" Hermione snorted as she walked away, what was her sister telling Luna?

Getting to the office she knocked on the door to see the nurse pouring over her charts.  
"Ah come in Miss Granger, Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said looking up to them.  
Going in the two sat on the proffered chairs as the nurse sat back to look at them with what was even to one of the Yautja's top interrogators, an indecipherable expression before she spoke.

"I'll get right to the point. I haven't had need to see ms Lovegood in a professional capacity before, until today, so I took the liberty of running a routine scan and was quite – concerned by something that as revealed." Hermione tensed a little as the nurse spoke, what else had the scan revealed.  
"Tell me, were you aware that she is not a virgin?" The nurse asked a slight glare in her eye, as well as an accusatory expression.  
Letting out a breath Hermione forced herself to calm down even as Harry tensed next to her.  
"We are aware," Hermione said looking at the nurse her voice toneless as she spoke the next bit.  
"The ones who hurt her have been dealt with. Permanently."

The nurse looked in her eyes and nodded.  
"Also I have evidence of large lacerations and broken bones being mended in the recent past…"  
Harry sat forwards as he spoke then.  
"Are you aware that to cause that amount of harm to a Yautja youngling is anathema. Even training injuries are sent to the medic immediately as training is over, even for a minor cut. The one who assaulted our youngling was likewise permanently dealt with."

The nurse sat back now with a more relaxed posture as she nodded.  
"Thank you for clearing that up for me. Considering both your reputations, you can understand I was rather nervous about confronting you over her past injuries.  
Hermione nodded.  
"Especially as you were basically trying to ask about our youngling, and if we were responsible for what you'd found." Madam Pomfrey tensed slightly at this.  
"It's alright, I've interrogated enough people to know when it's happening to me. The only reason we haven't actually taken offence at your words is simple. Had our ships Medic not been the one to treat Luna after her bones were broken, and had to be the one to inform us about the other… issue he would have asked the same."

The nurse nodded.  
"Very well, as the only reason I kept her in was so I could talk to you, your daughter is free to go, the boils were easy to heal."  
Hermione nodded her thanks standing and heading back out with Harry following.  
"Hey Babygirl, you ready to get out of here?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
Luna nodded rapidly swinging her legs around to dangle off the bed as she belted her weapon belt back on.

Hermione lifted her up and soon had her settled as Fleur stood with Gabrielle.  
"So do you want to head back up for tea or eat here." Hermione asked her.  
Luna looked to Gabrielle and smiled as she answered.  
Can we eat here tonight please Mummy?" Hermione smiled and nodded even as she felt Harry's arm slip about her waist as they made their way down to the dining hall.

They'd been sat happily enjoying their meal and talking with some of the older students about the Yautja when a man stormed into the room.  
"I Elphard Parkinson challenge Harry Potter to Honour Duel!" His voice roared out.  
Harry looked up to the man with a raised eyebrow even as Hermione spoke.  
"Your reasoning for challenging my LifeMate?" She asked the man.  
"Because his brat hurt my Niece, and since her Father was sentenced I have had to take the reins of House Parkinson!" Hermione fought down the anger that rose at his words and looked to Harry to see him nod as he stood.  
"Fine Wands or anything goes?" Harry stated walking up to the man. Hermione glanced to the head table to see McGonagall had been stopped by BladeMaster Flitwick as he explained to her that to interfere now would be both bad form in wizard and Yautja society.

"Mummy?" Luna's worried voice came across too her and Hermione smiled reassuringly at the little blond as she spoke.  
"It'll be fine Babygirl. Look those two redheads are already taking bets." Luna suddenly grinned and shot across the room to talk to the two as Harry and the man had moved to stand opposite each other.

That Harry had a dagger drawn told her the man had chosen… poorly, and gone for anything goes.  
BladeMaster Flitwick had already come down to erect a psionic barrier for everyone else's safety before speaking.  
"To First blood. Begin!"  
By the time he had finished the word 'begin' Harry had covered the distance, sliced through the man's wand and left a shallow cut on his hand."

"Winner. Harry Potter." Flitwick announced dropping the barrier as both Parkinson and a girl at the Slytherin table seemed to collapse in their places.  
"Harry, as he called this an 'Honour Duel' you are now in charge of his house." Flitwick told him.  
Harry nodded.  
"Very well." He turned to Elphard and spoke quietly. "Have all paperwork regarding the Family Matters sent to me via Gringotts." The man nodded and slowly left the room not even looking at the dark haired girl who Hermione surmised had been the one Luna had cut.

Hermione turned back to her meal and simply carried on as if nothing had happened even as her grinning daughter came back with a big bag of gold.  
"Babygirl?" Hermione asked a bit surprised at how big it was.  
"I offered 100 to 1. They took it, Daddy won so I bet my last 9 galleons and won 900." Luna grinned up at her.

Hermione smiled, her Little Huntress was becoming quite the thinker.  
"Well Babygirl, I think for both protecting your friend earlier, and outsmarting a lot of people we can relax a certain rule today."  
Hermione slid a bowl of Pudding to Luna and the girl seemed to bounce in place.  
"And I still get Pudding tomorrow with Mrs Weasley?" Luna asked excitedly.  
"Yes Babygirl you do."  
"Thank you Mummy!" Luna squealed before tucking into her dessert.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

The next evening Harry appeared with Hermione on his right, Luna on his hip while in front of him were three red heads, and to his side was Fleur and Gabrielle.

He was simply wearing a green weapon belt and sheath set that Hermione often said went with his eyes, his hair pulled back into a simple tail, while Hermione was wearing her rust brown belt and sheath set and her hair had been gathered to cascade over her shoulder and drape across her right milk-gland.

Luna had donned her outfit from the yule ball again except not bothered with her eyes or lips, her hair loose, kept out her eyes by a simple blue headband.  
Fleur and Gabrielle were in dresses that matched Luna's but were ice-white, both hairstyles the same, a 5 strand braid.

The red heads on instructions from their mother had all donned their full uniforms minus the outer robes, when the youngest suddenly ran forwards and through the door.  
"Mum! Dad! We're here."  
Harry followed the two boys in and looked around to see a lovely little sitting room where a slightly pudgy balding red head man was busy having the stuffing squeezed out of him by Ginny.

There was a man with long red hair pulled into a tail in a jacket that looked made from a hide very familiar to Harry.  
He had a fang earing and an easy smile as he stood coming over to introduce himself.  
"Hey, names Bill Weasley, the man struggling to breath over there's our father, Arthur. The idiot," At which point Bill kicked the well-muscled man there in his shin against what looked to be a smart pair of trousers and shirt. "That is staring at your LifeMate's?" Harry nodded. "Her body – even though we were warned – is Charlie Weasley. CHARLIE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Harry had to chuckle when the man jumped to his feet as if he'd been hit by a mild jolt.

"I believe you know everyone else." Harry nodded.  
"Well this lovely lady here," he indicated Luna who was currently grinning at Bill waving to him, causing him to smile as he spoke.  
"Is this really little Luna?" He asked with a smile as she nodded.  
"Yes," Harry continued, "This is Luna, from what you've said I take it you already know her?" The man's eyes darkened a second with memory before he nodded.  
"Talk to you about it later," He said with a look that even Harry could read.  
"Right, well this is my LifeMate Hermione and her Mark-Sib Fleur with her own daughter Gabrielle. Unfortunately my parents couldn't make it as it's their shift in charge of the ship." Harry finished the introductions.

Nodding Bill waved for them to follow as Ginny had already dragged her father off and the twins had simply gone with them.  
Going into the kitchen Harry saw what had to be the biggest table in the room, putting Luna down so she and Gabrielle could go and find a seat Harry looked at the table, stepped out the room, looked at the wall, and then stepped back in the kitchen.  
"Ah, the Psionics _will_ hold while we're all in here won't they?" Harry asked even as the rest of the group bar Bill went and found seats. All of the Yautja group pointedly sitting the opposite end of the table to the suspended Ron who was glaring at Luna.

Bill looked at him strangely a second before he clicked on.  
"They've held since I was a boy so I think so. He said heading to the table with Harry.  
Bill took the other seat by Hermione as he spoke.  
"I'm sorry that it's not my father sat with you two but he agreed, he would be too – distracted by your state of attire. It doesn't bother me as such, because well, that's a lie, I'm just better at handling things.

Hermione smiled and nodded even as Bill looked up to Fleur his eyes widening slightly as he did.  
"Fleur, Gabrielle is about to flare!"  
Harry and Hermione quickly sat up as did Bill all of them watching the other men in the room.  
When Gabrielle's Allure did flare, thankfully Bill's warning had been enough for most, the twins had already petrified each other firing the spells at the same time, Charlie simply grasped the table hard, while Molly held her husband's hand.

Ron however stood and made to go towards a now scared Gabrielle as her Allure wasn't stopping, when Luna who was sat next to her tackled the boy to the ground, locking his arms behind his back while Ginny sat on his legs.  
"Bill – s – stun me." Charlie gasped out, a look of relief passing across his face as the red spell headed towards him.

Fleur had moved to crouch in front of a frightened Gabrielle her soothing voice speaking to her in French. It took a good 5 minutes for the flare to settle before Gabrielle started to cry, being gathered up by Fleur and took into the living room.  
"Oy let me up will you, you blond bint!" Ron's voice came from the floor.  
Molly looked about to shout when Bill stopped her and walked over to Ron and nodded to Luna and his sister.

As soon as they let him up he turned to shout when Bill slapped him upside the head. Hard.  
"Are you really that crazy? I work for Gringotts so I know the Yautja legends, and I _know_ the training they give their young! You accosted her at the Yule Ball and she had you on your arse, she's just put you on it again for yours and Gabrielle's safety, and you still go after her? Next time she might not leave such a small cut! Now sit down and be quiet!" He forcibly sat Ron into his seat before moving around to sit back down.  
"Sorry about that." He said.

Harry just nodded.  
"If it helps, you were right. Luna's training has come along in leaps and bounds, I couldn't be more proud of her. She even once a month takes her own class of 5 – 6 cycle olds to train. It's so they start defence class properly knowing the basic stances, punches and kicks – and teaches Luna where she hasn't picked up something fully. If she can't tech it properly, she comes to either me or her Mother at the end of the day and asks us about it."

Hermione picked up the thread.  
"Amazingly it's the basics with holding blades she struggles with. Because she's such a natural with them, she hasn't needed to learn them." Bill nodded even as he passed some of the food down.  
"I can see that, it's like me trying to teach my style of fighting – as I go into hostile places for my work I need to be able to defend myself sometimes without my wand." He paused to take a bite as Hermione nodded. Taking a breath he continued.  
"I went to the Ju Jit su classes that non-magicals have and within 12 months had progressed to the top 'rank.' Yet if I try to train it…" Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you would like to come up to the spear one day and observe a couple of classes?" Bill nodded with a grin. Harry's attention was soon taken by Charlie and was soon lost in a discussion about the various beasts he'd hunted versus the ones on Earth.

That he was able to slay a dragon had shocked Charlie who worked with them every day.  
"Usually we have to take a team of 10 if a dragon goes feral or starts to go rampaging about hurting others." Harry nodded.  
"To be fair I had some advantages available to me." He said. "That wasn't the first or even the largest Flame-Breather I've faced. The only reason it took as long as it did for me to take down was on this planet they're faster than most." Charlie by now had sat forwards engrossed in the tale as Harry went on to describe the planet he'd been on before, when Harry looked up to see Fleur and Gabrielle return.

Fleur took the seat opposite Bill as she spoke.  
"Zank 'ou for zee warning but, 'ow did 'ou know?" Harry too turned to hear Bill's explanation.  
"I'm a Curse breaker, to do my job means I need to always be aware of my surroundings, so much so I don't notice it now unless something triggers a warning to me like the tiniest threads of her Allure starting to 'hum.'" Harry nodded at this as did Fleur before sitting back and returning to his conversation with Charlie.

By the end of the meal the youngest of the group were all nodding over their plates as Mrs Weasley suggested they move to the living room where all the comfy chairs were, Hermione smiling gently lifted Luna out her seat as Fleur did Gabrielle.  
Going through Hermione had taken a seat on the longest couch in the corner, using the armrest and her arm to provide a bit of a backrest for Luna as she rested her head against Hermione's shoulder.

Mirroring their pose on the other end was Fleur with Gabrielle.  
Harry carefully sat next to his LifeMate slipping an arm about her shoulders letting her snuggle against him even as she softly sang to Luna, her dulcet tones luring the young blond to sleep.  
Mrs Weasley quietly came over with mugs of tea as she whispered.  
"You're welcome to stay the night, I know the couches and chairs aren't much…" Harry waved her off.  
"Thanks, but we'll be alright, and I promise to come back to return the rest of your younglings to school tomorrow."

The plump woman smiled and shook her head.  
"It's okay dear; it was just getting them here that was a problem. I'll take them back myself tomorrow." Harry nodded as he gently played with a strand of Hermione's hair.  
The conversation gradually changed to the parent's shared experiences of child rearing, even as Charlie and Bill put in comments from their times babysitting their younger siblings, the only down point to the evening was when Bill spoke about helping to care for Luna after her Mother's death, which explained his darkening gaze earlier.

Eventually it was time to go, and they said their goodbyes.  
"Fleur," Harry said quietly once they were outside. "You're welcome to stay the night, before having Luna the weekend?" Fleur nodded as Harry signalled a teleport up.  
Once in their quarters Harry headed to the kitchen as the women took the two girls to their rooms.  
He sorted three juices out and took them through to the living room and set them on the table deciding to head and get his belt and sheaths off.

Heading down the corridor he saw Fleur coming back and let her know a drink was on the table for her before heading into his bedroom and quickly stripping off his belt and sheaths and putting them away, turning around to come face to face with his LifeMate who had also removed all blades, she pulled him towards the bed with a kiss before she spoke. "Couple quickly with me."

As they left the room and headed back to the living room Fleur looked up from her reading of a screen-comp at them.  
Chuckling she shook her head as they sat.  
"'Ou did not need to 'urry back for me. 'Ou know zis right?" She asked.  
Harry chuckling nodded. "Yes Fleur but this way we get to spend a little time with you before this one even has trouble walking." Harry said about Hermione who had sat crossways on his lap her arm across his front giving his chest a gentle slap as she nuzzled his neck with gentle kisses, her hand slipping between her and him to gently start playing with him, as his hand coming across her thigh slid between too cup her special place.

Fleur seeing what was happening just shook her head, she had once said that to anyone else from Earth would probably be shocked at what were apparently acts of wanton lust. Even her own native French people, she was one of the very few who had come to realise just how different Yautja culture could be. Harry smiled as he turned his head to gently kiss Hermione as he put a little pressure in his palm that rested at the very top of her entrance causing her to inhale a slight gasp as she returned the kiss.

Breaking away she rested her head on his shoulder and Harry looked over to see Fleur wriggling slightly as she was reaching behind herself with both hands arching her back a look of discomfort on her face.  
"Fleur are you alrigh-" *CRACK* Fleur gave a sigh and relaxed as she sat back.  
"Zat 'az been playing me up zince I took Gabrielle out zee kitchen after 'er flare. Zhe waz zcared and embarrazzed, for a young Veela to loze control like zat in front of ozzer young Veela, zhe waz exzpecting zee young zere apart from Luna to react ze zame," she looked out over their shoulder her eyes clouded in memory.

"zis iz in part why I zaid zhe could come wiz me during ze tournament. Zee 'teazing' 'az in zee pazt driven young Veela to ezcape zee pain by any meanz." Fleur sighed. "when I waz 'er age I waz constantly being called 'Flare-up Fleur' or eezen just Flare-up. And zat waz one of zee 'politer' namez. Gabby az come 'ome many timez in tearz after zeeing ozzerz being bullied and trying to ztop eet."

Harry nodded even as Hermione's gentle handwork on him came to fruition the evidence on her thigh, while Harry adjusted his hand to allow a finger to better please Hermione.  
"You brought her here to avoid the sco-OOR-n of her peers." Hermione said gasping as Harry caught her sensitive place and kept the attention there.  
Fleur chuckled at Hermione as she answered. "Oui, 'owever zee 'new familee' waz an unexzpected but vary welcome zurprize." Fleur said with a smile to Hermione even as she shuddered on Harry's lap.  
"And on zat note," Fleur said standing and walking about the table I shall zay bonne nuite." As she leaned down to gently kiss Harry's and Hermione's foreheads before heading down the corridor to her room, leaving the two in the living room alone.

After gently bringing each other to peak, Harry sat gently caressing a near purring Hermione's breast before she groaned.  
"I'm all sweaty an sticky and need a shower, but don't wanna move." Harry smiling stood with Hermione in his arms.  
"Then let me be your legs." He said dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose before he took her to their room, straight through to the washroom, where he took care of her fully, both helping her to wash, and bringing her to peak twice, before quickly but thoroughly washing himself, lifting Hermione into his arms, her tender amber eyes gazing up to him as he lay her on the bed.

Gently she wrapped her arms about his neck pulling him down to kiss his lips, moving beneath him so his body was cradled between her legs.  
"Harry," She whispered in his ear, pulling back once more to let her eyes meet his, showing the depth of her care for him as she spoke.  
"You're always welcome in me, let me be tender with you as you have me, as the women on earth say, 'let me love you.'" With that she pulled a little trick and Harry found himself on his back her above him, gently kissing him…

The next morning Harry sat up with a groan as a double weight impacted his stomach and he heard Hermione do the same.  
"MORNING DADDY!/TATA 'MIONEE!" Luna and Gabrielle screamed at the respective adults they'd landed on with Fleur's tinkling laughter coming from the doorway.  
"Alright 'oo two, zey are awake, now go on for 'our zowers."  
"No we haven't had our morning hugs yet!" Luna giggled clamping her arms about Harry's neck.  
"Luna, remember last time?" Harry asked as her wrapped his arms about her.  
"Gabby doesn't believe me." Luna whispered in his ear pulling back with a little mischievous grin.  
Looking to Hermione Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well, I've had my morning hug from Luna, but where's my Gabby-hug? He pouted as Luna pulled away waiting to hug Hermione.  
Gabby leapt at him and shrieked as he caught her and started carrying her to the washroom by the waist.  
By now Fleur was leaning against the doorframe laughing.

Harry walked into the shower cubicle and moved to hold Gabrielle up a little better when he turned on the shower.  
"YEEEEEEEEE!" Gabrielle shot out his arms with a gymnasts grace and hit the floor running as she screamed out. "FROOIID!" It was one of the few French words Harry knew as he chuckled – 'froid' was 'cold.'"  
Quickly finishing his shower he walked out to see Hermione and Luna grinning at him from the bed while Fleur's dancing eyes looked from the doorway.

"Where's Gabby?" He asked with a grin as a blond head popped up from over Hermione's shoulder.  
"Luna eez right! 'ou are fou!'" Harry looked to a snickering Fleur who translated for her.  
Harry simply shrugged, he'd been called a lot worse than crazy before.  
Looking to the bed he had an idea though to get the girls moving.  
"Crazy I may be but you two still haven't had your morning shower yet." He said advancing to the bed.

Luna moved to hide behind Hermione as well when his LifeMate suddenly rolled out the way giggling as he reached for the girls.  
"We're going!" Luna suddenly shouted as she grabbed Gabrielle's hand calling back. "For HOT showers!"  
That did it for the three adults who broke down in gales of laughter.  
After a couple of minutes Hermione stood wiping the corners of her eyes as she spoke.  
"Well while you two may have had your morning showers now, I have not. Excuse me." She said before heading into the wash room.

An hour later saw the group with three members now fully dressed in the teleport Room as Luna hugged her Mother.  
"Now remember you be good for Aunty Fleur, and we'll bring you a nice surprise on Monday morning." Hermione said.  
Luna nodded with a smile before turning to Harry who simply picked her up as she hugged him.  
"I don't need a surprise to be good Daddy. I just want to make you proud." The little blond said.  
Harry smiled back himself and gave her a little kiss on the cheek as he spoke.  
"I'm already proud of you my Little Huntress. The surprise is something we _want_ to do for you okay?" Luna grinned and nodded.  
"Okay! I'll be good!" And quickly hugged him again before he let her down to go and stand on the platform with Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Remember Fleur, you need us for anything just call – or if it's an emergency press that symbol I showed you. If we can't get there you'll have two warriors down with you in seconds." She said.  
Fleur nodded and hugged her.  
"eet will be fine 'Ermione, now 'ou 'ave a nize weekend too." Hermione nodded and pulled away stepping off the platform and nodding to the operator who sent the trio down.  
Harry looked to Hermione as he spoke on the way back to their quarters.  
"So, we're going down to check the jungles of South America tomorrow to see if they'll be as good as they look for a training session in moving around, but what do you want to do today?"

Hermione suddenly turned and slammed him back against the wall kissing him _hard_ as she grabbed his unerect manhood in her hand. Breaking the kiss she moved around to whisper in his ear.  
"We haven't had a full day of nothing but my favourite recreation for far too long." Pulling back she looked him in the eye.  
"Once we're back in our quarters, the _only_ time you're not in my mouth or opening is when we're relieving our body's, you can keep going while you eat though." She said her eyes on fire.

*Crack* Hermione yelped as his hand impacted her butt cheek hard enough to leave a mark to her smile as she cocked her leg over his hip.  
"Maybe you want to be in me right now…"

-0-

A few weeks on and it was the day of the second task.  
Dumbledore had returned bearing many trophies and even looking fitter and younger.  
Harry had taken his time that morning with his shower the cold waking him fully before switching to warm.

Hermione was now in with him, having brought the braider with her and was now pulling his wet locks back into the standard hairstyle of all Hunters, before passing it over to him to do the same for her.  
As they finished their morning routine they headed to the Family Armoury, even though Hermione wasn't taking part in this task she was going to be there observing a Warrior, therefore custom dictates she wore hers in support. Her parents were joining them in the Shuttle-Pod bay and would be going down with them.

"You ready to make them sigh at the folly of entering you into this again?" Hermione grinned as he clicked her torso piece in place for her, him having already armoured up minus gauntlets and helm which allowed him to help her.  
Moving her braids from her neck he placed a light kiss on her neck sending a light shiver down her spine as he did.

"Never underestimate." He reminded her as she sighed and bent her head forwards with a rueful smile.  
"Alright, now let's go." She said grabbing her own gauntlets and helm and leading the way to the pod. They had arranged with Fleur to meet her and the girls for breakfast as it was her weekend to take them, they had offered to switch but Fleur had simply shook her head and smiled.  
"Eet eez zomezing zat warmz my 'eart to zee, zose two 'ave become zo cloze." Hermione smiled at the memory and hoped that Luna's emotional development wouldn't stay stunted – if it didn't there was the real possibility of Luna finding a Pairing with Gabby in the future, maybe even a Mate or LifeMate, but only if they could bring her past the lock. The Yautja had no taboo on same sex pairings.

Climbing in the pod they were soon descending to land by the Carriage.  
Hermione knew sometimes Fleur was a late riser and even the girls couldn't wake her when she was really deep.  
Going in they soon found their way to her room when Hermione's helmet's psionic alert started flashing.  
Quickly scanning she found a heavy sleep field was about Fleur that didn't match her own Psionic signature, the other three in her group reading the same when the Headmistress of Beuxbatons rounded the corner her wand already drawn.

"Ah 'ou are earlee I waz juzt about to go and wake Fleur up – I 'ave zome newz for zee tazk for 'er!"  
Hermione didn't answer simply turned and planted her boot into the door, slamming it open as she went in, doing a thermal scan of the room. The rooms Luna and Gabby stayed in were empty.  
The two had better hope they were in the Great Hall.

Spinning quickly even as the Headmistress tried to object she ran to Fleur's bed drawing her own wand.  
"Ennervate!" She intoned waking Fleur who was soon awake sitting upright the sheet falling to reveal her bare body.  
"'Ermionee?" Fleur asked groggily.  
"Were the girls here when you went to bed?" she asked, her entire mind-set in that of an Interrogator.  
"Oui – I put zem to bed myself." Fleur asked starting to look worried.  
"Fleur, votre sœur est votre 'chose que vous allez manquer le plus', elle vous attend à son récupérer pendant la tâche au bas de la Black Lake, Vous ne pouvez pas leur dire, mais comme elle était là, je ai pris Luna le même but pour Harry" Madam Maxine said gently.

"NON! TELL ME 'OU DEED NOT KEEDNAP ZEM FROM MY ROOM! 'ERMIONE SHE TOOK OUR GIRLZ!" Fleur shouted her wand now pointing to the shocked Madam Maxine.  
Harry and his father soon had the woman pinned to the wall crossing their blades at her throat as Hermione hit the button that called for a rescue party to be sent.

"Where are our daughters?!" Harry growled.  
"I – I c – can't zay, eet would be 'elping'"  
"And yet 'ou told me?! 'Ou juzt want me to win zis! Zey 'ave put a freshly maturing _Veela_ at ze Bottom of ze Lake!" Fleur screamed storming over to her own Armour cupboard.  
"Can someone 'Elp!? I ztill can't lock zee top right." Qu'Illaa came over and started helping her as Maxime spoke again.  
"eet eez alright! We 'ave gizzen zem to zee Mermen, zey weel take-"  
"WHAT 'OU GAVE ZEM TO ZEE ONEZ ZAT LIKEZ TO EAT VEELA!" Fleur span around horrified as she spoke again.  
"EEF MY GABBY EEZ DEAD OR URT WHEN WE GET ZERE I WILL AZK ZEE COURTS TO GIVE 'OU YAUTJA JUZTIZE OU SALOPE!  
"'Arry? 'Elp me! Pleaze! Zey 'ave geeven a child to zose 'oo would _eat_ er juzt for being Veela!" Harry nodded as four thumps echoed outside.  
"Finish suiting up. We're going to get our daughters back – NOW!" as four armoured Yautja walked in weapons drawn.

Hermione quickly related the situation to them and was pleased to note these were the 'Medallion Four' Luna's 'Uncles'  
One of them ripped his helmet off muttering at Hermione to translate.  
"If even one youngling is harmed to the point of punishment – I will dismember you with my bare hands!"

With that the Yautja plus one armoured Veela turned and left leaving the Carriage as Dumbledore appeared in his own tight black clothes, short trimmed beard and his hair cut back even shorter than when he left on his hunt.  
"My 'Rescue' signal said to come here."  
"Two younglings under the protection of the Yautja are being held by the Mermen for 'safe keeping' one a juvenile Veela! The other, MY DAUGHTER!" Hermione growled slamming her helmet down as Dumbledore's face paled.

He turned to the giantess who had been dragged out a blade at her throat.  
"Tell me, how does 'Thing you miss the most' Become person! Have you kidnapped anyone else?! You were in charge of this task!"

The woman slowly nodded.  
"Who!"  
"'Ogwartz chamionz d – date." She got out causing Dumbledore to clench his fist.  
"So the Niece and ward of the head of the DMLE, and the French Minister For Magic 's Daughter! Who else!" He practically demanded as they headed for the lake shore. "K – krums z – zizter"  
"And the Bulgarian Ministers Daughter!? Are you INSANE! STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" He shouted knocking the woman out when they reached the shoreline.

"One moment, if the champions help in the rescue it will be seen as 'participation.'" Dumbledore said before applying a sonourus charm to himself and shouting out.  
"Due to unforeseen circumstances the second task must start as soon as possible, all champions to the shoreline!" He quickly applied the counter charm before turning to the Yautja.  
"Will your armour allow you to breath underwater?" Hermione nodded even as she saw a figure running from the castle, while another on a broom approached from the ship.

When Cedric and Krum arrived the situation was quickly explained to them even as Harry was stood over the unconscious giantess glaring at her, Hermione noticed it was only Krums shout of 'My Sister!" That snapped Harry out of it.  
Looking back she nodded.  
"Yes now we're all here, with you joining us it will be seen by the goblet as you participating in the task.  
Because of the situation, I am allowed to help in this – and will." Before quickly casting the bubblehead charm on those unarmoured.

Hermione quickly waded into the lake and dived, knowing Harry would follow as soon as he was helmeted.  
Dumbledore seemed to know exactly where he was going so she moved to follow him, letting her foot booster do all the propelling required.  
The sight that greeted her as they approached three awake but bubble headed and tied up Younglings was bad, but when Luna saw them, her frantic pointing away to a dip had the group go over to investigate, where in the centre of a ring of Mermen was a Gabrielle, only a collar about her neck, being passed to and fro as they used knives or hands.

When the Yautja and Dumbledore saw this they erupted in a fury that left the other champions shocked. Cedric because he knew Dumbledore always preached second chances, and Krum for the sheer accuracy of the destructive force.

The water around Gabrielle was suddenly littered with bits of exploded merman as Fleur's form blasted down to her, while the other champions quickly went to free their own hostages, using borrowed blades.  
That this coven of Mermen had done this had just signalled the death of every adult merperson in this lake, especially as a couple of females had been on the edge of the circle egging the Mermen on.

They used their boosters to rocket to the surface those without suits being held by one who did.  
As soon as they breached the water, the unsuited were held close by the Armoureds as the flexi-steel wings extended and Hermione led the flight to the window of the hospital wing, a quick thermal scan showing it safe she blasted the window open and the group flew in just as the nurse came out wand drawn.

Hermione went to tell her what happened when all the girls except Gabrielle who was now clinging to Luna all shouted to the nurse to 'Help Gabby!'  
Quickly Luna managed to help the young Veela onto a bed for the nurse to conduct a psionic scan, by the time she was done her face was white with rage.

"Who left her with MERMEN!" She demanded eyes blazing, as Gabrielle seemed to roll on the bed to hold on to Luna.  
"Lu eet 'urtz, make eet ztop." Luna looked up to her mother tears falling as she held the little Veela in her arms.  
"Mummy – I want a cannon." The seriousness in her tone caused Hermione to look in her daughters eyes and what she saw there gave her hope. It was faint, but she saw the possibility her Daughter might regain her emotional maturity.

As this type of justice she was seeking was a natural part of Yautja upbringing Hermione simply nodded, tapping a few commands into her arm-comp.  
Fleur had with Qu'Illaa's help managed to strip her armour top off and now had Gabrielle in her arms repeatedly crying out "Maman arrêter la douleur."  
"Shh – stupefy." Fleur whispered quietly, putting her 'daughter' to sleep.  
Turning to the nurse she spoke.  
"Do what 'ou 'ave to zo zat when she wakez zere iz no pain, or at leazt a lot lezz." She ordered picking up her armour and putting it back on.

The nurse nodded as she spoke. "I will, the cuts were done with a special blade that had a variation of the bloody _crucio_ curse the Merpeople developed just for Veela," The nurse growled even as she started to wave her wand.  
"Each cut would hurt 10 times as normal, and the pain wouldn't die, even after the blade had left, I earned my masters by learning to counter such – devices"

Luna's armour cupboard materialised along with a brand new shoulder cannon. Kneeling down in front of her daughter who was now dry thanks to a charm from Dumbledore Hermione spoke, lacing her words with the concern she felt for her.  
"Luna are you sure about this. When we go back down there you are going to see and maybe even do some horrific things, see me and Daddy do some of these and by the end of it, the only ones left alive will be younglings who will then be teleported to the middle of another Merman Enclave outside of Britain."

Luna looked at her in the eye silver eyes hard as bullets as she answered.  
"As bad as what I saw them do to Gabby? I need to do this Mummy!" Hermione nodded, closing her eyes before nodding.  
"Right I'll teach you how to use the cannon down there, stick by my side unless protecting Younglings." Hermione 'ordered'

Luna nodded opening the cupboard and starting to pull on her armour.  
Standing she turned to see her Father walk up to Dumbledore as he spoke.  
"The Yautja Justice Clan declares War on all the adults in the Merperson Enclave of the Black Lake due to their _torture_ of one we hold protectorship over – the only ones left alive by the end will be those who were too young to do anything." Dumbledore nodded with a hard look.  
"I will go and deliver the message." He nodded before speaking again.  
"Furthermore, Madame Maxine for putting a Youngling under our protection where she would be tortured – will now be dealt with by the Yautja." Dumbledore swallowed and nodded again before speaking.  
"I suggest you give her a trial first, and when – not if but when – she is found guilty, I am quite confident I can make that her sentence." Hermione nodded, letting her father know this was the best way, before Dumbledore strode from the room as Na'Leth started speaking into his Arm Comp summoning warriors from the ship.

"Uncle J'Teth how do I put this on?" Luna said from behind Hermione who looked to see Luna looking at the cannon.  
one of the red armoured Hunters knelt down and slowly explained things to her as he showed her how it attached to her armour when Harry walked in – Hermione hadn't even seen him go!  
As soon as J'Teth finished he held out something to Luna who quickly grabbed it.  
'It' turned out to be her Weapon Belt and wrist sheath.  
Once on she tuned and reached back into her little cupboard and withdrew a couple of dispensers full of extra throwing stars.

Dumbledore returned with a disgusted look as he spoke.  
"They simply laughed – they thought you got lucky before." Hermione's grim smile met his words.  
"Then they are going to find out otherwise."  
She led the armoured squad out the hospital wing and the castle to a sea of Armour.  
Standing to the side she let her father catch their attention as he roared out in Yautja.

"A youngling under our protection has been tortured – badly! So badly that normally one would be executed! Yet it turns out the entire population of people would do the same to her if they had chance! I have declared WAR! We go to exterminate them! Leave only Younglings unharmed – if necessary, _protect the younglings!_ Show these beings we fight with Honour! We fight injustice! We. Are. YAUTJA!" He finished before fast-jogging to the lake to the lake a battle-roar echoing around them.

Luna had her little hands in Her parents as she went with them, her Medallion four surrounding them, and surprising them with her own 'little' cry, but the words in her cry screamed everything that needed to be said.  
"For GABBY!" As they started approaching the lake Helmets were slammed on and they hit the lake hard, sinking to a dive, following Hermione's Parents as they led the horde.

Descending on the village Hermione set her Helmet Scan to surround the underage Merfolk in a blue outline, cascading the program through the general-comms before switching to a quick private one with Luna and explaining the cannon and how it worked.  
"Remember Babygirl, any surrounded by blue are Younglings and are not to be hurt, the rest…"  
I understand Mummy." Luna said as they started to approach the village.

Rising up to meet them were the merfolk, not one surrounded in blue.  
As she looked Hermione spotted all the younglings had been gathered in a pit covered with a wooden cross lattice, hanging precariously above was a rock, one held by a single rope, it was obvious what they were thinking. If the battle looked lost to the merfolk, kill their young. Contemptible but understandable if you understood how they thought. Merfolk would hurt the younglings of others, so could believe the same to be done to theirs.

Hermione signalled the danger and all the warriors had their cannons trained on the boulder when at a signal from Na'Leth they all fired obliterating it.  
Hermione swore she saw some relieved looks among the older younglings.  
"Pick your target" Hermione murmured to Luna.

"When my Father gives the command, just let your cannon do the work." She whispered her own Cannon aimed at what appeared to be the chieftains Mate.  
The red blip in her HuD suddenly turned Blue and a wave of plasma shot forwards obliterating the front ranks before the battle commenced.

It turned out the Trident's could shoot their own bolts and soon armours were being pierced and blood leaked before their Auto-Seals kicked in.  
Blades were drawn and Hermione went to take a Merman down when a trident suddenly appeared in her vision, Hermione thought she was about to enter the long sleep when Luna's sword intercepted the trident and her wrist blade entered the wielders neck. Luna had made her 'First Kill.'

Hermione flipped in the water as she spotted on her HuD a being behind her about to fire when she saw it was surrounded in blue, and _then_ she noticed more blues in the battleground, and that they were fighting _with_ the Yautja! She blasted the head off the merman the 'blue' was fighting before Luna swam over her, passing a trident to the 'Blue' and slicing at another Adult attacking, just missing as they dodged. Straight into the Blue's stabbing trident.

Hermione span in the water to end up grappling with a Mermaid, missed plasma fire and trident bolts surrounding them as the other tried to get in a kill.  
Hermione brought a foot up and tried to kick the mermaid away, only for the mermaid to use it to flip over her, pulling the part of the trident across Hermione's chest.  
Hermione grappled with the arm on her right, as her left went to her dagger sheath, pulling the dagger free she stabbed behind her, the water tuning red.  
The grip on the trident lessening as she pushed away, spinning in the water, her wrist blade extended as she slashed the Mermaid's chest, before throwing her dagger forwards into her heart.

The battle continued on ferociously, but in the end it culminated in the last pockets of Adults surrendering, her Father had them all lined up before he spoke using a translation Matrix so they could understand him.  
"You seek mercy? Huntress Blond Steel did Gabrielle call for Mercy?" Hermione blinked and her heart filled with pride.  
Grandfather or not, the Head of The Justice Clan giving Luna her appellation instead of her Parents was a high honour.

Realising he meant her Luna quickly shook her helmeted helm.  
Turning back to the prisoners he spoke. "The only mercy we will give is this, what you would not grant your captive, a quick and easy death. FIRE!" A wall of plasma erupted in the water rolling forwards, disintegrating the merfolk.  
Turning to the remaining Youngling Merfolk Na'Leth called out.  
"Who here is Eldest?" One swam forwards as he spoke.  
"I am, but I am not wisest, that goes to Hlard." He pointed to a female about 2 cycles his junior.  
Na'Leth nodded.

"We offer this as you fought with us. Originally we were just going to put you all with another Merfolk clan…" That _all_ the younglings waved that idea off was worrying.  
"No! Do that and we will be forced to become like them! Like my Father and Mother, forced to become monsters!" Hlard said forcefully pointing to two body's on the sea bed.

Na'Leth nodded.  
"Very well, we offer this, you can either, relocate elsewhere and rebuild, even off this planet. Or be left here."

Hlard looked down in thought, before looking up a nod on her face.  
"I need to talk to all those 14 years and older. We vote. I will not be my parents and decide for people without giving them a choice." She said.  
Na'Leth nodded and Hermione watched as the vote was taken.  
Hlard came forward after a short time to speak.  
"We would like to be re-located yes, but to a place on earth, where the water is warm and gentle." She said.  
Na'Leth nodded. "I will leave a communications device with you, and when we believe we have located several places that may suit you, we will contact you to take yourself and a group of representatives to the different places. Once your decision is made we will help in both the relocation, and in the building of your new village."

Hlard nodded before she looked shyly up to him.  
"I would ask one final favour sir." He nodded.  
"Would you please destroy that statue?" She pointed to one that was in the centre of the village.  
Not seeing anything wrong with the request Na'Leth allowed it to be blasted by three warriors, and all were shocked at the change.

Instead of the sickly green beings that were there originally with marred faces and scraggly hair, were the type of Merpeople who had been seen in the depictions of her books.  
Hlard grinned up to Na'Leth showing a row of pointed teeth perfect for stripping and eating fish.  
"Thank you." She said her voice taking on a more musical quality.

Na'Leth nodded passing her an Arm-Comp.  
"Keep this close, it will chime and flash when we are trying to contact you. Do you wish us to leave a few to help clean up?" Hlard shook her head.  
"We will deal with it." She said and Na'Leth nodded before waving his arm in the water, the drag making it slower motioned, for them to leave. Hermione pulled Luna close and activated her own boosters, again as soon as they breached the water surface she extended her wings and flew them to the Hospital Wing, Fleur following close with Harry by her helping steady her flight.

The four landed in the room to see Gabrielle still asleep and Luna quickly shed her helmet coming over while taking off her gauntlets.  
Madam Pomfrey was still there working as Fleur approached.  
"'Ow iz she." Madam Pomfrey looked up with sad eyes as she spoke.  
"Mostly going to be okay, but I fear she will have nightmares and carry the mental trauma for a long time, thankfully you got to her before any worse could be done," Fleur quirked an eyebrow as Hermione started drawing her fingers through Gabby's hair as Luna held the unconscious girls hand.

"It is documented that some Veela victims of the Merfolk have been – violated while in their clutches before the feasting, Gabrielle thank goodness wasn't."  
Fleur leaned against the bed closing her eyes in relief at this small mercy when a little hand took hers and a small voice started to speak.

"Aunty Fleur, whatever is needed to help Gabby, I promise I'll help if I can." Luna said determinedly.  
"Zank 'ou leetle one." Fleur said quietly.  
"Now unfortunately I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Madam Pomfrey said trying to usher them out when Hermione heard Fleur speak up.  
"Non, I am staying." Fleur said vehemently. "Miss DeLacour, I am afraid only parents may stay, as you are her sister –"  
"I 'ave full guardianzhip, eef 'ou check 'er notez." Fleur rebutted. "She iz my 'alf zizter yet 'az asked to call me 'er muzzer, zho non, I weell not go." Hermione had moved to stand by Fleur in silent support.

"Very well, but please let me know when she wakes." Fleur nodded.  
At that Hermione nodded and lifted Luna into her arms.  
"Fleur, if you need us, rules or no, just call." Hermione said quietly. Fleur nodded as she looked up to Hermione tears in her eyes.  
'Zank 'ou for zaving her." Hermione smiled as she leaned in to hug the woman quickly.  
"She's my Sisters daughter, I could do no less." Hermione said before pulling away and heading out.

Now to the Giantess's trial, and find out what she was even playing at. Hermione thought as they headed to the great hall, she was hungry, and Armour or no, she was GOING to eat.

-0-

A few nights later and Luna woke up her screams echoed throughout the quarters, she looked up as her Daddy and Mummy ran into her room.  
Seeing she wasn't in a nightmare they came over and sat on the bed, Luna climbing into her Mummy's lap, not saying anything, simply resting her head against her Mummy's chest as she trembled, her ear right over her heart, relaxing a bit as she heard the steady bet of her Mummy's heart.

She reached her hand out to Daddy who took it, further relaxing her.  
"Sorry Mummy, it's just I keep seeing his face. The first one I stabbed." Luna said quietly.  
"It's alright Babygirl, I'd be more worried if this didn't happen." Her mummy told her. Surprised at this she looked to her Daddy who simply nodded.

"It's fine, your first kill always plays on your mind for a while Little One." Her Daddy said and Luna nodded.  
"I'm just scared that I didn't do it right. I remember what you said Daddy. 'If in a fight and you _have_ to kill, make it quick and be sure they're dead before looking for your next target.'" Her Daddy nodded even as her mummy gently rubbed soothing circles on the blondes back as he spoke.

"Yes I did, but I never said why did I?" Slowly Luna shook her head.  
"Well there are two reasons Babygirl," Her mummy started. "One is that in a fight, it is always best to be sure one you've already 'defeated' can't come after you and surprise you, maybe killing you – the other believe it or not is kindness, make their passing fast, as some injuries received in battle if not treated properly can take hours, days or even weeks of agonising pain before you die." Luna nodded as she spoke.  
"But that's why I keep seeing his face – How do I know I did it right? How do I _know_ he wasn't left alive to suffer?"

She felt herself being moved and soon on her Daddy's lap as Mummy crouched in front of her with a small smile as she tucked a lock of blond hair behind Luna's ear as she spoke.  
"You're trained well Babygirl, but if you're still worried I can show you?" Luna nodded and soon felt herself being lifted up and carried through to the living room.  
Daddy sat on the end of the couch in front of the large screen while her mummy synched her screen-comp to it.

Watching Luna saw her do a quick search through the ships database until she found the visual logs from Luna's Helmet-Cam and then played back.  
Watching the scene again that she'd been in the middle of at the time had Luna tightening her grip about her Daddy's mid-section, jumping as it showed Luna dodging a trident-bolt when a Merman swam up behind her mummy, his trident raised.

Luna's sword had whipped out its sheath and Luna stabbed forwards sending the blade through the prongs of the trident, driving it skywards.  
"THAT'S MY MUMMY YOU MEANIE!" Luna's voice echoed back to them as her forearm came into view, wrist blades whistling out the sheath as she drove the blades into his neck at an upwards angle.  
Her mummy froze the screen a second later, getting up to walk over to it.

"See here Babygirl where you stabbed originally?" Luna slowly nodded. "That there on both us and Merpeople is where the really big vein to our brain is, he would have been dead in 30 seconds anyway, but you also had your arm like this," Her mummy held her arm up showing her. "Which would have driven the blade straight up into the brain. You got a very quick and clean kill there."  
Luna sighed and nodded.

"Does this mean his face won't float in my dreams now?" She asked quietly but hopefully as she leaned against her Daddy while her mummy came over.  
"No Babygirl it doesn't," she said quietly crouching in front of her as she continued. "It will never completely go away, I still remember the first time I ever killed a sentient, and their face still haunts my nights on occasion. The fact we feel bad about taking a life, even when necessary like today, is what helps us to stay good people even when we commit acts that other races and cultures would say mean we are going dark. We're not, it's just the Yautja way – it can be beautiful as you have mainly seen, but then there is our violent side."

Her mummy got up as she sat on the couch next to Luna eyes looking at her.  
"On most worlds we are known as the 'Fire-Angels' as well as Yautja, you remember why?" Luna nodded.  
"Good Babygirl, now there are a few worlds out there where we are known by another term. 'Flaming-Deathbringers.'" Her Mummy closed her amber eyes as she spoke.  
"Deadly Beauty was my second Naming – before I used to be Fire-Eyes, I'm told my eyes almost glow with the heat of the battle. I had not yet killed a sentient, only taken prey when one day we received word via a communique. A Youngling had been forcibly taken from their home world to one of the planets, and we were asked for Justice, and to retrieve either the Youngling or their remains." Here her Mummy closed her eyes as she continued.  
"We found the world, and jumped in – I dropped to the ground and as I stood, in front of me were hundreds of younglings, they were being used as _shields_!"

Luna climbed out of her Daddy's lap and into her Mummy's as she saw the tears slowly slide down her face.  
"They had done… something… to them Babygirl that let them hold these screaming, terrified younglings to themselves like a Viking of Old Earth would hold their shield. From what I've been told the fire in my eyes lit up as I stepped forwards a cry on my lips before any of the others.  
"I challenged their best to come forwards and face me in Single Combat. He came forwards the original youngling being his shield.  
I … have only a hazy memory of the actual fight, only that I avoided hurting the Youngling, driving the situation until he lost balance and drooped them, then everything comes back into focus. I slashed him across his throat, he fell – and even now cycles after Babygirl, I still sometimes wake up gasping for breath a moment as I relive that, as I see the stunned expression on his face and the light of life leaving his four eyes. You never want to lose that shock and feeling Babygirl." Her Mummy dropped a kiss to her head as her Daddy now took over.

"We are Yautja yes, that means we are trained hunters and we are killers, now you, me and Mummy biologically are different, me and your mummy though came into the Yautja very young, so we were able to be raised as Yautja no problem.  
However you have already had 11 years that you can remember of your original way of life; that is why me and your Mummy don't let you see or do certain things the Yautja would. We know for normal Humans killing isn't as easy to 'shrug off' and the very way your original culture worked, that was how it should be – a way we Yautja agree with. The difference between us is Yautja only feel this way about their 'First Kill' it's like a mental switch is flipped. But we are taught to remember that feeling – remember that when we deliver justice we are ending a sentient life."

Luna nodded curling up into her Mummy a little more as she slowly started to realise the truth of what she'd actually done.  
"Now look at Daddy Little One, I need you to look at me a moment okay?" Her Daddy said and she met his luminescent greens as he continued to speak.  
"One thing I can promise you is this, there are even some Yautja who still feel the same after _every_ kill, but they say although you feel the same, it gets easy to deal with the feelings." Luna nodded a little.  
"Now this is important, I need to know Luna, do you want to continue to be allowed to join Mummy and Me when you might have to kill a sentient in future, If yes nothing else needs to be done, but if not I need to make a tiny change to your armour that'll let me or Mummy send you back to the ship if need be."

Luna looked at her Daddy, and then tilted her head up to look to her worried Mummy before looking to her bedside table where she saw a picture of her and a laughing Gabrielle, that last bit was enough to make her mind up, she just needed to be sure of one final thing.  
"You won't be disappointed if I chose not too?" She asked quietly.  
Her Daddy's small smile and bright eyes answered her even as she heard her Mummy's voice.  
"No Babygirl, never, we could never be disappointed in you." Luna gave a small nod as she spoke.  
"Then I don't want to be sent back to the ship." A small kiss to her head was all the answer she got but it made her feel a little better. Looking over at the clock Luna saw it was 04:30 Ship-time.  
"Mummy, can you sing me a song?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes Babygirl. Come on, let's get you tucked back into bed." Her Mummy said lifting her up and carrying her back to her room.

Once there her Daddy pulled the sheet back on Luna's bed so she could be lay down, before tucking her in again as her Mummy sat on the edge of the bed, starting to quietly sing.  
Luna slowly drifted off to her mother's song, tiny hand in her fathers.

Waking up the next morning due to feeling pressure needing the toilet Luna sat up a little looking down blearily at what had been her pillow, her Mummy's shoulder, even as Daddy was still snoring quietly in his sleep on the floor by her bed.  
Realising she was sort of stuck as Mummy's arm was about her waist in such a way she couldn't even get out by wriggling out her sleep shirt she started poking her on the shoulder.

"Mummy – I need to go." Luna said, as amber eyes opened and looked up to her, the face of their owner smiling.  
"Morning Babygirl," her Mummy said quietly pulling Luna close a second for a quick hug before letting her go. "Go on, Get ready for the day, remember to put on your armour, we're going to be at Madame Maxime's trial today." Luna nodded and crawled off the bed heading for her shower as she heard her Mummy calling.  
"Harry time to get up, unless you want me to get you UP!" (Harry time to get up, unless you want me to get you UP)

She sighed as she did her business thinking, She'd tried everything she could to learn how to speak Yautja, but unless she had her helmet on and the translation mode active she was just as clueless today as the day she met her Mark-parents.

She finished sorting herself out and nearly jumped out her skin when from her open door she heard the sound of her Mummy's scream, only the fact it sounded like a really, really happy scream stopped her running to see her.

Mummy did funny things sometimes Luna thought.  
She finished pulling on one of her light swimsuits and grabbed her weapon belt and sheaths. They would be put in her little weapons chest by her armour cupboard and her blades would be attached to the belt that came with the armour.

She'd asked her Mummy once why their weapons didn't melt when they did the jump, the answer still surprised her a little today. Apparently the metals the weapons were made of were even more heat resistant than their armour's, but to make a viable armour they would have to be so heavy as to not allow their wearer to move as needed in combat.

Going in she pulled out her Armour and quickly suited up like her Daddy had taught her.  
Once she'd pulled on the suit except her gauntlets and helmet she reached behind her to pull her hair into a tail.  
"Here, let me help." Her Mummy's voice said behind her.

Holding up the bright blue ribbon for her Mummy to take it was only a couple of moments before she was done.  
Turning around Luna looked to her and saw she was practically glowing, and her amber eyes were sparkling. It was then Luna noticed something different to her Mummy and while she was getting her own armour on Luna asked.  
"Mummy? Why are your nipples so pointy?" Her mummy chuckled as she pulled on the torso piece of her armour hiding the objects of Luna's curiosity.  
"Mummy will tell you when you're older in here Babygirl," She said kneeling infront of Luna and poking her forehead.

"Oh pooh, that's not fair!" Luna said pouting.  
"No, but remember when I sat with you and explained everything we think happened to you?" Her Mummy said, seriously but with a gentle smile. Luna nodded.  
"Well unfortunately, one of those things means that until you are older in mind, that conversation can't happen, I'm sorry,"

Luna shrugged reaching into her Mummy's armour cupboard and holding an arm piece up for her.  
"It's okay Mummy, I just wish we could fix me." Luna said with a quick kiss to her mummy's cheek as she finished locking the arm in place.  
"Me too Babygirl, me too. But even if we can't I will always want my daughter. I promise." Her Mummy said.  
Luna nodded as her Mummy finished and they both started to attach weapons their weapons.

Unfortunately for Luna she couldn't get the canon to lock.  
"Mummy help?" Luna whined. Looking over the sparkling ambers seemed to shine with mirth as she spoke.  
"Luna, look how you're holding it." Luna did and immediately frowned. She was trying to put it on upside down! Now that just wasn't right.  
Luna huffed and turned it over before attaching it properly.

Her mummy chuckling picked her up as Luna grabbed her helmet and gauntlets and took her into the living room as Daddy came out the kitchen carrying their breakfasts.  
She watched as Daddy leaned down to give her Mummy a long kiss before pulling away.  
"You two eat up, I'm going to suit up and I'll join you in a minute." He said flicking his braids over his shoulder as he stood and Luna could see where Mummy had bitten him _again!_ Luna shook her head. Grownups had strange ways.

Two hours later and they were down on the planet in a room off to one side of what Luna had seen was a big round room with a chair in the middle when Gabby came in being carried by Aunty Fleur who herself was in her armour while Gabby was holding on tight to the small dagger that Luna had given her as a late Christmas present.  
"GABBY!" Luna squealed running over and Gabrielle let Fleur put her down.  
As soon as she was on the ground though Gabby quickly wrapped herself around Luna in a needy hug before taking her hand, seemingly trying to hide behind the armoured blond.

"How are you? Are you okay, why haven't you messaged me?" Luna fired out rapidly as Gabrielle looked to the floor upset.  
Fleur came over and knelt down next to Luna as she spoke.  
"Zince zat day zhe 'azn't zpoken zince. Zere is nozzing wrong wiz 'er voize, she juzt won't zpeak, zee pzichiatrizt 'az zaid zis 'appenz to about 1 in 5 people in magical soziety 'oo go zrough what my Gabby did. Zen zere iz zat she iz only 9, zey zay eet goes up to 1 in 3. I 'ave been told zat eet iz bezt to not pressure 'er to zpeak, and we are zlowly learning to communicate zrough zomezing zee non-magicalz call zign-language. I 'ave already zent a copy up in zcreen-comp format for 'ou." Luna nodded, leaning forwards and pulling Gabrielle into another hug.

"No matter what – you're my bestest friend." Luna said quietly. Her words dragging silent sobs from the little girl holding on to her.  
Aunty Fleur stood and headed over to her Mummy and Daddy to speak to them.  
"Eet iz even worze zan zat 'Ermionee, zis iz ee first time zince I 'ave left zee 'ozpital wing wiz 'er zat she 'az let my 'and go. She won't ezzen zleep in 'er bed wizzout me staying zere or bringing 'er to my room. Nor will she let zat knife be more zan an arm's length from 'er. What 'appened 'az completely shattered 'ou she waz." She said tears falling down her cheeks as her Mummy pulled her into a hug.

"I… I… 'Ermione I don't know 'ow to 'elp 'er!" Aunty Fleur said quietly, obviously to Luna not wanting to be overheard but with the antechamber so small, failing.  
Gabrielle pulled Luna across the room and although keeping grip on Luna's hand somehow, dagger still in hand she managed to pull on Fleur's arm to get her attention, pulling her down to kneel infront of her, passing the knife to Luna Gabby made a few simple gestures with her hand that seemed to hit Aunty fleur hard, but made her give a watery smile too as she gently pulled Luna and Gabby close.

"Zank 'ou my fille." Fleur said quietly.  
Looking up to Luna's Daddy she spoke. "You 'elp by being my muzzer'" she translated bringing a tear to Luna's parents eyes.  
Cautiously letting go in case Gabrielle still wanted her to hold her Luna saw Fleur sigh in relief when Gabrielle didn't react badly, just pulled Luna to the chairs against the walls and sat on them, trying to bury herself into Luna's side as she held her little blade in one hand, pulling Luna's arm protectively about her with her other.

Luna saw this and frowned.  
"Gabby, Didn't I give you a little belt for that?" Luna asked quietly as she pointed to the blade.  
When the little blond shook her head Luna huffed.  
"Well I'll ask Mummy to get you one later – I promise." Luna said. Gabby gave a little smile and nodded.  
"Miss DeLacour's, Lord and Lady Potter and Miss Lovegood?" A man said poking his head in the door, and Luna jumped as Gabby tried to hide behind her forcing her to sit forwards a little.

"Oui?" Aunty Fleur said.  
"The trial is about to start, would you like to observe in the courts or in here, either will be fine.

Aunty Fleur looked over and saw how Gabrielle had taken shelter and nodded.  
"We shall wait in 'ere zank 'ou." He nodded and headed back out after telling them which runes to press along the wall to observe the trial.

Luna waited for Gabrielle to come back 'out' from behind her and gently put her arm over the trembling little Veela like her Mummy did for her whenever she was scared about something looking to her parents to be sure she was doing the right thing. Seeing her mummy nod with a sad smile confirmed everything for her.

When her Daddy pressed the viewing runes they watched as the Wizenmegot all took their seats and a chained Madam Maxine was led into the room at wand point and made to sit in the chair that rose up out the middle of the floor.

Uncle Albus was stood up at the Chief Warlock lectern as he spoke to the room.  
"We have the unfortunate matter of a trial today, one that should never have been needed. The reason I am leading the prosecution today is because Madame Bones has excused herself by way of bias. You will also note we have the Bulgarian and French Minister of magic in attendance today. That is because of the actions caused by one woman. We aim today to prove that Madam Maxine, former headmistress of Beuxbatons, did wilfully and knowingly break both national and international law and treaty in the early hours of February 24th of this year.  
Because of the charges against her and the evidence we have, France have also taken the drastic measure of revoking Madame Maxine's Diplomatic Immunity."

With those final words Luna saw Madam Maxine's face go pale.  
Uncle Albus led them through what had happened and his own actions that day culminating in the declaration of war by the Yautja, finishing with.  
"I am thankful to say that the war lasted all of 2 hours and has since had peace signed – one thing I feel must strongly be noted, even during the heat of battle, not one child was harmed by the Yautja, they in fact protected them where necessary."

The people nodded some with frowns others neutrally and quite a few smiling.  
"However, I feel I must stress the loss of life that day could easily have been avoided. When preparing for the Tournament it was decided each school would be responsible for a task. Bulgaria did wonderfully setting their task up, I must say I was unaware of any protections until they were shown to me – it turns out Mr Diggory's burns he received that day were the worst he would be able to get. This was the sort of thinking I was expecting to see from Beuxbatons."

Here Uncle Albus gave Madame Maxine that look that said he was really angry. Luna hated to see it.  
"The clue retrieved in that task was agreed to say _something_ would be taken from the Champions for them to retrieve. When Hermione and Harry came down and found Luna and Gabrielle missing – I have told you what happened, now, what we don't know is how two Minister's children, the niece of the Head of the British DMLE, and a child who may as well be a _yautja citizen_ ended up on the bottom of the lake.

The charges for Madame Maxine are, Kidnapping of Minors, knowingly putting said minors in danger, in one case Mortal Peril, and has thus far shown no remorse for her actions.  
I call Katarina Krum to the witness stand."

Luna watched as a girl who looked very pretty and slim with long black hair walked up to the witness stand, she recognised her as the girl that had been the other side of Susan when she'd been woken up by the Mermen to make her watch as they hurt her friend.

The girl stood in the box and after promising to tell the truth turned to Uncle Albus.  
"May I ask question first?" Uncle Albus nodded.  
"I have been given permission by Fadder. Please use Veritaserum on me." Uncle Albus's head whipped around to look at the man with a bright red set of robes on who nodded.  
"Very well, but I must ask why?"  
Katarina nodded. "My memory not dat gud. Truth drug make sure I tell right, not get confused."  
Uncle Albus smiled at the girl and nodded for the pink haired Auror to give her the drug.

As soon as it was taken Uncle Albus asked a few questions to confirm it was working before he asked the main question.  
"What happened on the morning of the 24th of last month leading to you waking up in the bottom of the Black Lake?"

Katarina started speaking her voice a monotone.  
"I got message dat asked if I vould help my brodder in de task. If yes to go to de Beuxbatons carriage and wait by door. Madame Maxine walk out, used stunner on me, den mermen wake me."

"Why did the Mermen wake you?"  
"Dey say to show us what dey do to any Veela dey get in dere territory."

Uncle Albus nodded for the Auror to give the antidote, he offered to give the lawyer with Madame Maxine a chance to cross question which he waved away.  
"I'm saving my questions for a later witness." Was all the thin oily looking man with more hair gel in his combed hair than hair answered.

Uncle Albus then called for Susan Bones to take the stand, and she gave practically the same story as Kalina.  
as she finished the strange man poked his head in the door and spoke.  
Miss Lovegood they're about to call for you." He said. Luna got up and guided Gabrielle over to Aunty Fleur who nodded and immediately picked Gabrielle up.  
She grabbed her Mummy's hand as she spoke.  
"Can I have my Mummy with me?" The man smiled and nodded leading them out just as Uncle Albus called her name.

Her Mummy took her to the chair and lifted her into it and knelt next to her speaking a moment.  
"Babygirl, I'm allowed in this room with you but I can't stay up here with you, so you see that door behind you where the Red-Robe is?" Luna looked and saw the pink haired one again and nodded.  
"I'll just be stood with her. Now remember what I've taught you, even if you don't think it's what they want to hear, you must always tell the truth in that chair. To do otherwise would be dis-honourable."

Luna didn't see the people around nodding in approval or the woman with a pink bow screwing her face up in disgust, all she was focused on was her mummy's face.  
"Okay Mummy."  
"Good girl." Her mummy said befor leaning up to give Luna a little kiss on the forehead before stepping down and disappearing from Luna's sight.

Uncle Albus looked to Luna and spoke.  
"Now Luna can you tell me how you ended up in the bottom of the lake?" Luna shook her head as she spoke.  
"I don't know Uncle Albus, I was put back to sleep a moment after she woke me when she came in my room." Luna finished pointing at Madame Maxine.

"Preposterous little girl! You expect us to believe she snatched you from your ship?"  
Luna frowned trying not to duck away from the scary lady only a seat away as she answered her.  
"I was not on the Noble Spear! I was in Gabby's room in the carriage." Luna said.  
"And why would you be there instead of with your… Parents?" That same scary woman asked.

Luna looked to Uncle Albus who nodded gently as he spoke.  
"It's alright, remember what you Mother just said. Even if we don't like what we hear just tell the truth."  
Luna nodded as she spoke.  
"It was my turn to visit. Every weekend me or Gabby stay at each other's and Aunty Fleur was looking after us."

Before the scary lady could speak again Uncle Albus spoke.  
"So what happened to make you wake up?"  
Luna thought back as she tried to answer truthfully and spoke.  
"Me and Gabby had to go to bed early as Aunty Fleur wanted to get a lot of rest before the task the next day.  
I remember waking up to a noise and seeing her walk in," She again pointed to the giantess.

"She pointed her wand at Gabby and a blue spell hit her, I screamed for Aunty Fleur as I reached for my dagger, but she was too quick and a red light hit me."  
"You were reaching for your _what?_ " the scary lady screeched.  
"My dagger, this one." Luna said holding up the very first dagger she'd ever owned.  
"And just what kind of irresponsible person gives a child weapons!?" The scary lady shouted, now give that here!" And before Luna knew it the woman's claw like hand clamped on her forearm.

Suddenly there was a blade at the scary lady's throat and Luna could see her mummy again.  
"Let. My. Daughter. Go."  
"But she's not is she? She's just a silly orphan playing at being your daughter! As a Pureblood of good standing I am taking her off you!" The woman shrieked out before pulling her wand and pointing it at Luna.  
"Stu-urghle" She didn't get to finish the spell as Luna watched her Mummy knock this woman out.  
"Let me be clear." Her Mummy said to the room.  
"Anyone trying to take, or threaten my daughter like her, will not be treated so leniently, had we been anywhere else, her actions today would have cost her life. You do _not_ threaten our Younglings. Now, Chief Warlock, do you have any other questions for my Daughter." Uncle Albus shook his head and looked to the defence lawyer who rapidly waved him away. "Not anymore!"

"Very well, Miss Lovegood you may step down."

Luna left the stand and went with her Mummy back to the room with Gabrielle in only for her best friend to collide with her as she entered looking her over and then in the eyes.  
"yes I'm okay." Luna nodded.

Gabrielle smiled and latched on to Luna's arm, refusing to even let go when she was called.  
She wouldn't even go if Aunty Fleur or Luna alone went with her. She would _only_ go when they both went with her.  
Luna saw how as they walked back in her friend seemed to be looking everywhere fearfully. When she spotted Madame Maxine she seemed to freeze and wouldn't move until Luna had an idea.

"Gabby, you know normally I used to be scared a lot right, still am a lot yes?" Gabrielle's wide fearful eyes looked at her as she nodded.  
"Well when I'm inside my helmet it helps, I got this metal surrounding me and nothing can hurt me while I wear it. Want to try?"

The whole room watched as this obviously much younger in mind girl helped the older one with her crippling fear.  
Luna saw her Mummy quickly come up to them before giving Luna her helmet and gently kissing her head as she spoke quietly.  
"Good girl, I've locked it to simple view." Luna smiled and nodded before gently putting the helmet on Gabby.

"There she can't hurt you now." Luna said taking Gabby's hand and walking with her to the stand again, when the Giantess went to speak, she simple extended the blades in her wrist sheath on free arm out of sight of her friend, soon shutting up the stupid lady.

She quickly retracted them as they got to the stand and Gabby was sat down.  
"Gabrielle, I need you to take the helmet off, but before you do, look around, there are three Aurors and I will let Fleur and Luna stand behind you if you want." Uncle Albus said quietly.  
Luna watched as Gabrielle did indeed look around and slowly nodded, letting Luna take the helmet off and standing behind her.

Uncle Albus went on to explain that due to 'medical complications' that to answer Gabrielle had lost the ability to speak.  
Turning to her he asked Gabrielle to write what had happened to put her in the lake and down it.  
Slowly Gabrielle wrote, stopping a couple of times to let out a couple of silent sobs as either Luna or Fleur comforted her.

As she finished Uncle Albus took the parchment.  
Gabrielle, can I read this to everyone?" He asked quietly and got a tiny nod before she pointed to herself and the door she came out of.  
Uncle Albus quickly figured out what Gabrielle wanted and looked to the Defence Lawyer who nodded.  
"Okay, but if we have any questions after, then I'm going to have to ask you to come back." He said.  
Gabby frowned and then pointed to herself, held her hand up and pointed to the ground.

"Me stay here." Fleur translated as Gabrielle nodded turning in her chair reaching out for Fleur.

"Oui ma fille" She said quietly and Luna saw Maxime's eyes widen as she paled even more, she noticed Uncle Albus see it too as he raised his eyebrow before speaking.  
"This statement is the one you've all just seen little Gabrielle DeLacour write. Any questions to her are to be written down and passed to me. Due to her traumatic experience this is not up for debate. Understood?" He said sternly and even the scary lady was nodding as she'd woken up from earlier.  
"Very well, this is what she wrote.

 _After me and Luna went to bed, I heard my bedroom door open and Madame Maxine came in. I was about to ask her a question when she hit me with a stupefy I think._

 _After that I woke up in the lake – I was really scared, I am Veela and it was very cold and there were mermen all around me. The Mermen had already woken the others before one cut me free of my ropes._

 _They put a collar and chain on me. Dragged me down to the lakebed where they…"_

Uncle Albus trailed off as his eyes widened before he continued as Gabby hugged into Aunty Fleur harder.

 _"They taunted me – said they were going to kill me after they had their fun. They cut off my clothes, all of them, started cutting me, punching me. No matter where I swam they pulled me back by the collar. The cuts hurt so much. I couldn't fight anymore, just scream into my bubblehead._

 _Then my new mummy and Tata Hermione with Oncle Harry came, they brought their friends and saved me."_

Uncle Albus looked to the defence lawyer who only had one question, but it wasn't aimed at Gabby, it was aimed at Madame Maxine.  
"Why on earth would I help you? You're on your own after handing that little girl over to experience that." Looking to Uncle Albus. "No questions." Uncle Albus nodded before turning to the Giantess.

"Before we vote on guilt or innocence do you wish to say anything Madame?"  
Luna watched as the giantess stood in her chains and spoke.

"I did what I zought nezezzary to make e tournament good. Yez ze Veela and ze merpeople are enemiez. I zought to uze zis to give Fleur an exztra inzentive to win!" Uncle Albus glared at her as he spoke.  
"Now knowing what you've done, instilling such a level of fear that a girl can't speak and won't go anywhere without her mother or best friend would you do it again?"

"Yez! Eet waz for ze 'onour of France! Bezidez I 'ad permizion off 'er _true_ muzzer!"  
"WHAT?!" Jean-Claude thundered out. "Did 'ou zeek out ze ozzer guardianz permizzion?!"

Madame Maxine turned her nose up as she spoke.  
"Zey weren't French! Why should I bozzer!" This had the whole room muttering angrily.  
"For ze record Madame, I am Gabrielle's Court appointed Guardian! It iz 'er wish to call me muzzer! Not zat Salope I 'ad arrested and jailed for beating 'er!"  
Again Madame Maxime shrugged as she spoke.

"Zo? I waz zere when she gave birth to 'er zho I choze 'er to get ze permizzion." Luna watched Uncle Albus shook his head as he glared at her.  
"All those in favour of Guilty." All the wands in the room lit red.  
"Innocent." Not one.

"Zo I shall zpend 5 yearz in Azkaban. I am Part Giant ze dementorz won't affect me." She smirked. Luna watched as Uncle Albus stood.  
"Sa'Rulth what is the Yautja punishment for her crimes. In the public gallery crowd the judge from the tournament stood and spoke loudly.  
"As it is wilful harm to a youngling not their own, to be taken and exiled on a hostile planet with nothing but a spear. Not even clothes. If they then survive 10 years, they are then allowed to return to civilisation, but never in charge of younglings again."

Uncle Albus nodded as he spoke.  
"As the crime was against a Yautja Youngling as well I think they have a good argument to use this punishment, that it was against ministers and department heads children also points to the sentence needing to be suitably harsh.  
Madame Maxine, I will be contacting My friend Na'Leth on the Noble Spear, and if he is amenable, as I believe he will, your sentence shall be as Sa'Rulth just described, any dissenting votes?" Not one wand tip lit.

Luna watched a broken Madame Maxine be led out the room and could only agree, that was a good punishment.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Hermione swept Luna up as she came back in the room and held her as close as their armours would allow.  
"Oh I am so proud of you Babygirl." She said even as Fleur came over with a grinning Gabby who made a motion with her hand.  
"Gabby zayz 'zank 'ou." Luna smiled at her friend and Hermione had a thought.  
"Fleur, you're ahead in your studies right now yes?" Fleur nodded.  
"Well I know that Luna Harry and I are, and it won't matter with Gabby for a bit as she isn't starting magic school until this September, even with her sharing Luna's lessons, so, how would you two like to join us on a holiday to the non-psionic world, literally travel the world for a month?" Fleur and Gabby both smiled at that as Fleur spoke.

"Az long az eet iz warmer zan 'ere zen yez." Fleur said as Gabby nodded.  
"Good, we'll collect you tomorrow morning at the carriage at about 11 in a travel-pod, they're a little bigger than Shuttle-pods." Hermione said with a smile.  
"Oui, I take eet 'ou 'ave rezarched where we are going yez?" Hermione smiled.  
"Of course, there's even a single stop off in England half way through to a place called Alton Towers."  
"Vraiment?! I mean Really? I 'ave always wanted to take Gabby zere!" Fleur said with a grin as she looked to the little copy of her in her arms.  
"Really, now I know you two need to go pack, and I need to check what," Here she shuddered, "Clothes I'll need to buy."  
"for ze warm plazes a zimple tube-top and tight denim shortz wiz zockz and trainerz should be okay."  
Hermione nodded. She was already dreading putting on those leather trousers and tight top for the shopping trip itself.

"Thanks fleur, that's a big help." Fleur shrugged.  
"I try, now eet iz time to get is one back to zee carriage, today 'az not been eazy for 'er. By zee lookz I zink she could do wiz a nap." Hermione nodded and let Fleur head out as Harry came over.  
"Now that's dealt with shall we g-" He was cut off when Hermione's Arm-comp went off, flipping it up she saw the angry face of Sirius.

"Pauk! Sorry Sirius we completely forgot. We're heading up to the Spear now, if you give us literally 60 seconds to Teleport up and make sure you're brought up to that room and activate the disc you can bring Remus up too."  
"Good, I'm getting sick of trying to tell him and not being believed." Hermione blinked as she looked at the screen.  
"Seriously?" Sirius nodded, "Why yes I am Sirius, I'll be he-"  
"60 seconds" Hermione said cutting him off and slamming her Arm-Comp closed and hitting the recall button as she held her daughter's hand as harry did the same his side.

The moment they appeared in the room Hermione went up and started to speak to the teleport operator who started monitoring the disc she had given Sirius and as soon as the signal was sent two men appeared in a white light on the platform.

"UNCLE SIRIUS!" Luna suddenly shouted charging at him.  
"oh crap!" Sirius exclaimed seeing her metal encased body approaching before she leapt up, thankfully Hermione saw the man next to Sirius had seen the danger and gotten behind Sirius bracing him as Luna's flying form landed in Sirius's arms.

"Hey Lunabug," Sirius said with a big grin as he settled her and stepped down from the platform even as the other man now started looking about, freezing when he saw the 8 foot tall Teleport operator, Stepping up Hermione introduced herself.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, the Lady Potter, the little girl who just attacked Sirius is my Daughter Luna, and this," She said as Harry approached. "Is my LifeMate, Harry Potter, the Lord Potter."  
"Er hi, Remus Lupin." The man said as he took her hand.

"I er, wow. He was telling the truth?" Hermione nodded.  
"Yes, we're raised Yautja, yes we've adopted Luna and yes everything you've read is true. Come on." Hermione said guiding him out the room as Harry nodded before heading off to talk to Sirius.  
Hermione caught the word 'Proxy' and realised this was the first time they'd spoken to him since he first left.  
She silently swore at herself, she had to do better at keeping in touch with people. Once at their quarters Hermione headed straight to the armoury after taking Luna off Sirius's hands and quickly shed her metalwork with practiced ease and a sigh of relief as she put the final piece away closing the doors.

"Mummy?" Hermione looked down to Luna whose echoey voice sounded frustrated, seeing the problem she stifled a laugh.  
In her rush to remove the armour torso piece it had caught on her swimsuit and was now stuck.  
"Hold on Babygirl." Hermione said with a grin kneeling next to her, reaching in and carefully teasing the fabric out until the piece could be lifted.

A few minutes later and Luna was free.  
"Come on, I'll help you clean your hair." Hermione said lifting Luna up and carrying her to her own room and straight to the washroom.  
"Did you leave the shower on hot this morning Babygirl?" Luna nodded with a grin as she answered.  
"I'm not crazy like daddy!" Hermione just had to laugh as they went in and the water started.

Ten minutes later and they were done, Hermione might like her hair down like before she had harry re-braid it for her, but it was so much quicker to wash like this. The only reason Luna's hair wasn't braided up already is the one time they tried Luna hated it.  
"Looks wonky" had been what she'd said and took it back out.

"Babygirl?" Hermione said as they went into Luna's room for her to pick out a swimsuit.  
"Yes Mummy?" Luna answered.  
"How do you want your hair?" Luna grinned and pulled out a slip of paper from her vanity showing it to Hermione.  
On it was an Anime character Hermione recognised, mainly from enjoying their show so much since they'd returned to Earth.  
"You want to look like Sailor Moon?" She confirmed with a raised eyebrow. Luna grinned nodding.  
With a smile Hermione got the hairbrush and sat Luna in front of the mirror before starting.

It took her a good ten minutes but by the time she was done, it was exactly the right hairstyle and had Luna grinning like mad.  
"Thank you Mummy!" Luna said quickly pulling on the swimsuit before running out.  
Chuckling Hermione followed, heading to the Living room. She had a weapon belt hanging up there if she needed it. However she also needed a word with Remus.

Going into the room she could see Harry still had to get out his Armour and shower and was currently fighting off his daughter trying to push him down the corridor.  
"Daddy you stink awful! If I smelt this bad you'd make me shower!" Hermione smiled and quickly picked a giggling Luna up and patted Harry's back as she spoke.  
"Go on," She said quietly, spotting how he'd been very subtly keeping an eye on Remus.  
"I'll leave this one with her Uncle Sirius and take Remus for a talk in our sparring room." Harry nodded in agreement before quickly exiting.

"Sirius, could you watch the Little One while Remus and I talk please?" Sirius nodded catching the hint as he winced, she knew he knew which talk she was about to have with Remus. Getting up he came over and took Luna from her arms as he whispered.  
"Try not to lose your temper, I've already broke and healed his jaw after talking to him myself a few weeks ago, but still trust him like a brother." Hermione felt her eyes widen at this, Sirius was a fairly laid back individual, so for him to do that he must have been angry at Remus.  
"oh if his eyes go amber, put him down hard, preferably unconscious." Hermione nodded and signalled the now blushing Remus to follow her.

Once in the sparring room, she closed the door and walked into the middle of it.  
"Before we start," The softly spoken man said looking her in the eye, "I have exceptional hearing and heard Sirius's warning to you. He's right, if my eyes change to look like yours, for your own safety knock me out." Her eyes rose at this as she indicated a bench.  
"Okay, I'm not deliberately delaying this but I need to know why you're saying that."  
Remus nodded as he sat looking at her warily.  
"What do you know of Lycanthropy?" He asked jadedly.

Hermione frowned a moment before remembering the right information.  
"A virus that is transmitted through being bitten, by one already suffering, and transformed into their alternate form at the height of the Full Moon." Remus nodded as he spoke.  
"Yes, unfortunately there's no cure. Only a potion that helps you keep your mind." He said quietly.  
Hermione hid her frown at this, okay it was a different name here but she'd studied the Symptoms and was positive that Lycanthropy and Lychanis were the same virus. If they were, the Yautja had eradicated that eons ago, but still kept the cure on file just in case.

"The reason I'm telling you this, is I am a Lycanthrope, also known as a Werewolf." Hermione nodded.  
"And when your eyes change, it's because your temper has gone and 'the wolf' is now the one mostly in control of your human body." Remus nodded warily.  
Hermione just shrugged as she stood and headed over to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a cudgel before returning to the bench and sitting the other end to him.  
"Happy now this little female can defend herself?" Hermione asked eliciting a snort from the man.

"Now, for the actual discussion I wanted. I have a simple question for you Mr Lupin. Where were you?" Remus looked up to her obviously fighting his embarrassment at her state as he spoke.  
"What?"  
Hermione sighed.  
"Harry was barely 18 months old when his parents died as near as we can tell, he then spent the next 30 or thereabouts in a place where he never knew a caring or kind word. You were supposed to be a member of a tight knit group. Sirius says you are like brothers, so, we have Pettigrew the betrayer, Sirius the stupid for going after revenge first, James who died with his LifeMate Lilly protecting their child. Now where was Remus the Missing One?"

Remus scowled at Hermione as he answered a little vehemently.  
"Look, I don't know who you are from a lady down the street, but I answer only to Harry and Sirius!" He growled.  
"Watch that temper Mr Lupin." Hermione warned.  
"As to who I am, I am Harry's LifeMate, I have his mark carved into my flesh, I am the one who he has entrusted to make this decision. I will say to you the same as I said to Sirius. If I say to Harry to keep you from our Family then he will. You will never have contact again. I do _not_ want to do that, especially after what Sirius just said. He's had to work bloody hard with his second chance, but that all started with his honesty. And right now he's tipping the scales over you on even that! He at least was willing to tell a stranger before he knew it was Harry in that room with him.  
So, where were you when My Harry was getting the scars that even now decorate his back." She said dangerously.

At the mention of the scars Remus's face went blank before he seemed to collapse into himself.  
"I, hell, I was drunk. I found out about everything two days after Sirius was sent to Jail, I'd been out on a run away from people because of 'the change.' When I left I had three brothers, a sister and a Nephew, when I returned I was alone.  
Before I even thought to ask Dumbledore I crawled into a bottle. Stayed there for 6 years until I got that shepherding job in wales. Tried finding Harry after that but I couldn't." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"Basically Mr Lupin, you were a blithering idiot." Hermione bit out before continuing.  
"I'm going to ask outright now. Why should I trust you won't do that again?" She asked looking him in the eye.  
He sighed as he answered, "Honestly, I don't have an answer for you except a promise that I'll never abandon harry or his family again. I can't do that to James's son, not again." The strength in his voice was what finally convinced Hermione as she nodded.  
"Good, then I guess it's time you truly met your Nephew, I'll trust you with my Family Remus, but know this, unlike Sirius I won't break your bones or anything. It's simple, you're now in the same boat as him. This is your last chance, don't mess it up. And that includes contacting us if _we_ leave it too long." Remus nodded as he got up and held his hand out to Hermione.

Smiling she took it and let him help her up before she returned the cudgel back to its cupboard.  
"Come on, Harry will be waiting in the living room." She said waving for him to follow.  
Going back in she suddenly doubled over laughing at the sight. There in the middle of the room was Padfoot, but no Padfoot she recognised.  
Luna had literally covered the black grim with ribbons and Harry had the Picture-maker in his hands snapping away.

Remus's outburst of laughter behind her let her know he'd seen as well when Luna looked up.  
"Hi Mummy! I made Sirius pretty," That did it for Remus who sank to the floor laughing as Hermione managed to stagger to Harrys side through her mirthful giggles collapsing next to him.  
"H – how did she convince h – him?" Harry chuckled as he answered.  
"She widened her eyes and pouted at him. You know he can't resist her at that point." Chuckling Hermione nodded as Harry leaned in and under the pretence of kissing her cheek whispered.  
"Remus?" Hermione nodded slightly and turned her head to catch his lips saying one word just before she did. "Safe"  
Before becoming lost in the sweet, tender kiss her LifeMate was giving her as he gently cupped her face.

As the kiss slowly broke Hermione looked up to Harry and with a smile snuggled against him.  
"Merlin Sirius was right about you two." Remus said from the seat by the table he'd found.  
Hermione looked to the still red faced man as she quirked an eyebrow to which he smiled.  
"You only have to be in the same room as you five minutes to see how much you love each other.

Hermione smiled as she looked to the floor where Luna was carefully untying ribbons as she answered.  
"We've pretty much been together all our lives Remus, I still have very vague memories of my Birth-Parents putting me and Harry in the same bed when we were mere suckling's still. I think those times were when the Dursley's needed him out the-"  
"DURSLEY'S! WHY THAT NO GOOOGRRRRRRRRRR!" Remus shouted, his voice turning into a feral growl as his eyes didn't so much change as snap to amber, as soon as they did Hermione and Harry with instincts borne of battle were up and trying to pin Remus when he threw them across the room.

"SIRIUS GET LUNA OUT OF HERE!" Hermione cried out, before diving at Remus again slipping into 'The Now' as she did, Harry diving at him from the side while Luna's screaming lessened dramatically telling her Luna was out the room.  
Hermione felt a hard impact on her back as a linked pair of hands impacted with tremendous force slamming her to the floor as she lost her grip, a foot catching her midriff sending her into the wall as she saw Harry impact the couch before a red bolt shot towards Remus who dodged.

Hermione sprang to her feet ignoring her cracked bones as did Harry his as they charged the wolf in human form again, Harry leapt at the last second his heels striking Remus's chest as Hermione managed to leap and catch Remus by the throat with the crook of her arm, swinging around so she was on his back, locking her legs about Remus's waist as she put him into a full sleeper-hold.

She ignored all impacts to her back, even when he collapsed to the floor rolling to try and shift her.  
Remus collapsed back once more and a red bolt impacted his chest causing him to slump as he was knocked out.  
Hermione let go of The Now, and suddenly the pain lanced up her spine as well as her right side being impossible to breath as she coughed, blood splattering into her hand.  
She looked to Harry to see his hand was crushed and his arm hung badly and out of position, bending the wrong way, the foot on his other leg turned about wrong.

The worse sight though was the broken rib sticking out his chest. What had happened to him while she was clamped onto Remus?  
She watched as Sirius stunned Remus again before thick heavy chains suddenly bound the man.  
Looking around he soon spotted the two and paled at the blood about them and that Hermione was coughing up.  
"Holy-" He started cutting himself off as he ran to the door throwing it open and shouting out.  
"I NEED HELP IN HERE, TWO TO MEDICAL BAY URGENTLY!" He screamed ducking out the way when faster than he expected there were Yautja rushing their quarters.

"S – Sirius, Lu – Luna t – take to F – fleur." Hermione coughed out, relaxing when she saw his nod, before she let out a scream of agony as she was slid onto a stretcher from the floor as it moved more of her broken bones.  
She looked again to see Harry had gone white as they moved him.  
"Don't try to move." One of the warriors said. "You have two ribs sticking out your back, and your collarbone is snapped. No telling other injuries, too dangerous to teleport." Hermione nodded.  
"R – Remus – n – not his f- fault." Hermione managed to get out as Harry nodded his agreement.

The warriors nodded even as they rolled the unconscious form onto the stretcher.  
"We will bring him. Now you try to conserve strength – you remember the last time we had to run you?" Hermione grimaced, though whether that was from actual or remembered pain was up for debate.

The next few minutes passed by in a haze of painful flashes as corridors whizzed by as she was ran to the Medical bay.  
Once there she was fighting to stay awake, knowing if she lost consciousness before the medic saw her she would be lost to the Long Sleep and Luna would once more lose her mother. Something Hermione couldn't, wouldn't allow.

Once in the bay she felt herself being transferred to a special bed with a gap in the back specifically designed for patients with bone sticking out their back as the Medic's face came into view.  
"Stay away from the Ancestors young one, you are not ready for the Long Sleep, do you hear me." Hermione felt her eyes closing when a voice snapped at her.  
"Royal Huntress First Prime! Daughter to Na'Leth Leader of the Yautja Justice Clan, do you understand your orders!"  
Hermione groggily nodded before passing out.

She didn't know how long she floated in the state of unconsciousness, while in that state she could have swore she heard Mother's Mother's voice, another woman and a man's voice all telling her to 'go back.' Eventually woke to a fire in her side, arm, legs, back and above her arm where she assumed the breaks had been.

The medic appeared above her as soon as she awoke, the 'consciousness Monitor' going off.  
"Welcome back, would you like the full report?" Hermione slowly nodded.  
"Least injured but still kept in a medicated state of unconsciousness is Remus until your Father can confirm procedures to remove the risks to Younglings on the ship, second worst was Harry – he had three ribs shattered, his hand had most of the bones broken, a dislocated shoulder and the arm bones were shattered, along with a fair bit of internal bleeding, but no ruptured organs."

Hermione put her head against the bed, and silently swore, although the Yautja had their own version of Skelegrow it would take longer to work – that and she'd checked the ingredients of Skelegrow, better for the regrowth of bones it may be, but because of the vitamins and other substances that are added to the food of the Yautja to help keep the body in prime shape, they would impede the effectiveness.

This had become an on-going project between her, the Medic and Madam Pomfrey, checking which potions from earth were safe to use on Yautja and which had to be avoided – even though half of the earth –bound ones seemed to be much better than their space-born counterparts.  
But because of the reactions this meant Harry had to stick with Calci-Form, and so would she. They'd be stuck here at least a week.

"As for yourself, you had three major fractures to the spine, thankfully no damage to the cord, massive soft tissue trauma to the abdomen, I have already started your Liver Regrowth in an organ chamber, it will be ready in two weeks.  
Your right side rib cage was shattered, bone fragments both puncturing your lung in multiple places and sticking out your body in others, your thigh bones were badly broken to the point of needing removing, at the moment I have a false lung currently in you, connecting the pipe that would normally be for your lung which has been removed, again I am currently regrowing one but it will be another week before it is ready for implantation. Thankfully your collar bone was easily fixed with a calci-form injection, your heart and left lung were undamaged, along with all your other organs.

This means you're going to be stuck in here for about 4 – 6 weeks. Harry will be out in 3." Hermione slowly nodded before she spoke resting her head on the bed.  
"I take it this is why you've got me paralysed from the shoulders down?" Hermione asked glad that the paralysis also blocked pain as the medic nodded.

"Well, you've been hinting that me and Harry should rest for a while, now you get to make us." She said with a grimace.  
"You young Huntress always hated idleness even as a youngling." He said quietly as he moved a screen-comp above her head.  
"It is all voice activated and I have locked it to you."  
Hermione breathed a sigh as she whispered her thanks.

"Oh and you might want to run a scan on Remus's blood work – he says he is infected with something called 'Lycanthropy' the symptoms seem to be very similar to the old disease Lychanis." The Medic nodded.  
"I already ran the scan after hearing Sirius's description, you have been unconscious for two days, unfortunately although the disease he is infected with shares similar traits to Lychanis it is not the same, I tested the antidote on a sample of his blood and it had the opposite effect, it enhanced the disease." Hermione sighed as she silently swore.  
"So if we gave it him…"she started.  
"We'd turn him full time, no 28 day cycle." The medic finished.

Hermione sat back and growled. The Yautja had been in the universe for millennia, had technology so advanced they could heal almost any injury to the point of it being like you weren't injured, were some of the best fighters in the known universe. And yet they _still_ couldn't cure some blood-borne diseases.

"Right, thanks, now I've got a screen-comp call to make." The medic nodded and headed off as Harry's monitor was signalling his wakefulness now.  
She checked the time and saw it was after lessons on the planet, but doubted Luna would have even gone.

As she signalled Fleur she tilted her head to the straw she caught sight of that was so she could drink if thirsty. She already knew there would be a tube and collector in her for the waste for it to be destroyed as soon as it left her body.

The screen went blank and a topless Fleur appeared before reclining against the couch in what was her room on the carriage.  
"'Ermione! 'Ow are 'ou! are 'ou alright?!" she smiled at the concern her mark-sib showed as she answered.  
"I'm a little banged up but will be out the Medical Bay in about six weeks, Harry we think half that time. How's my Babygirl?" Hermione asked.  
Fleur gave a sad smile. Zhe iz vary upzet to be 'onezt wiz 'ou. Eet az been deeficult for 'er. Gabby 'az not left 'er zide zince Ziriuz brought 'er down and explained what 'appened." Fleur looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
"Why 'Ermione? Why did 'ou take on a Lycanthrope wiz 'our bear 'ands?" Hermione gave a sad smile as she spoke.  
"Luna was in the room." Fleur sighed and nodded when the sound of a door opening was heard Fleur's smiled.

"Luna, zere iz zomeone 'ere 'oo would like to zpeak too 'oo." Fleur called.  
Luna came into view her head turned away from the screen letting Hermione realise the Screen-comp Fleur had taken back to the surface must be on the table.  
"Who is it Aunty Fleur, where are they?" Fleur smiled and put her hands on Luna's shoulders and turned her so she was looking at the Screen-Comp.

"MUMMY!" Luna cried when she saw her face.  
"Hi Babygirl. Are you being good for Aunty Fleur." Luna nodded rapidly as she spoke.  
"Yes Mummy! I… I missed you." She said quietly obviously upset.  
"I miss you to Babygirl, unfortunately I'm going to be stuck in the bay quite a while…"  
"Zen Luna can ztay 'ere wiz uz az long az needed." Fleur said emphatically to Hermione's relief.  
"Thank you Fleur." Hermione said before looking back to Luna.  
"I don't know when I can have visitors yet, but I promise to call every day Babygirl." Hermione said.  
"Okay, What about Daddy?"  
Hermione looked to the side to see the medic still talking to him.  
"Daddy's still a bit hurt as well, I think he's going to have to wait for visitors too, but I'll make sure he calls to okay?" Luna nodded.

"W – will that scary man be there when I come h – home?" Luna asked quietly, Hermione struggling not to cry in both sadness and joy at the same time, joy that Luna truly considered her place with them home, but sad that she was afraid to even come home.

"He might be Babygirl, but we have to decide on a couple of things first." She told her blond daughter, her eyes starting to go heavy.  
"Sorry Babygirl but Mummy needs to rest. I'll call tomorrow, remember to be good for Aunty Fleur."  
"Okay Mummy, I love you." Luna said a couple of tears sliding down her young face.  
"And I you my Little One." Hermione mumbled as she passed out.

-0-

An hour later and Harry looked to the doors opening as his parents entered, his mother shooting straight to Hermione's bedside even though she was asleep as his father came over to him.  
"How bad is it?" He asked.  
Harry grimaced a little as he went through their injuries before he spoke again.  
"Father, in everything that happened, even warned, he still threw us about like we were nothing. Had Remus not been stunned we would eventually have put him down, but our injuries could have been worse.

Nat'Leth nodded.  
"Then when he is on ship in future we will have him tagged at all times, and if he starts again he will immediately be teleported to a holding cell." He said.

"Line it with silver…" Remus's groggy voice came from the pile of chains.  
"What?" Na'Leth said with a slight growl.  
"If you can institute such a safety measure please do, and line the cell you'll send me to with Silver, it's harmful to a Lycanthrope." Na'Leth had gone over to Remus and was looking down at him.

"You endangered the people on my ship, yet you warned my son and daughter of the danger. I believe you are a good man at heart Mr Lupin, but you are dangerous. If you wish to continue visiting the Yautja you will consent to having two armoured guards wherever you are."

"Look I was caught off guard that's all, I don't lose my temper that often, really you don't need to worry that much. Just give me a tag and have that cell and you'll be fine."  
Na'Leth growled as he answered.  
My Daughter's injuries suggest otherwise. You wish to be near her or Harry again when out of those chains you will be under guard. Understood?"

Harry saw Remus glare at his father a second before he closed his eyes fighting his temper back down.  
"By what right would you keep me from my brothers child." Remus asked blankly.  
At this point it was Harry who spoke.  
"By what right did you _abandon_ me? By what right do you treat the man who rescued me and raised me with such disrespect? By what right do you demand he doesn't follow standard safety precautions? By what right… PAH! Father, as soon as the medic clears him send him back to earth. I'll not have that man near my daughter when she visits tomorrow. I can't trust him."

"Harry your father trusted me!" Harry snorted.  
"My Birth-Father from all accounts I could find was a very arrogant youth who grew to be a great man, who learned from his mistakes. I Am sure if he were here now he would say the same. How many times if you were in the room did he, my Birth-Mother or Sirius have their hands near their wands?" Harry snapped back, spotting the man's eyes widen slightly.  
"All the time," He muttered. "They even said 'we trust you, but this is also for your safety.' But I'm not dangerous! I'm not Dark!"

"Father, as her LifeMate I give permission for you to tell Remus how badly he injured Hermione." Harry said.  
Na'Leth stood there and reeled the list of her injuries.  
"That was a one off occurrence! I promise it won't happen again You don't have to treat me like a criminal." Remus growled. His eyes lightening.  
"Considering you're fighting the wolf even now at the mere possibility of guards that would also stop other Yautja from Killing you for being a danger to their younglings should you lose your temper." Harry said sternly.  
"No, you were on your last chance with me, Hermione even informed you of this I'll bet. Your adamant refusal to see you could be a danger leaves me but one choice, after today, I will not seek you out, I will not trust you near my Family.  
Father, check with the medic, if he's fully recovered I want him gone." Na'Leth nodded and turned walking away to the medic's office.

"Harry please, I know I made a mistake but I'm your uncle, surely that counts for something?"  
Harry closed his eyes as he answered.  
"I lost my Father's Brothers on the first of September when we battled the Royal Xenomorphs, they died protecting me and my LifeMate, in that same battle Hermione watched as Mother's Mother was torn in two. You are not my Uncle, much as you would wish. The Harry Potter in your mind is but a figment of your own imagination."

With that Harry went silent, ignoring the man, pulling the screen-comp and sending a recording down to Sirius of the conversation to his Arm-Comp. A simple text message returning. ' _Understood, I'm sorry, send him to Black Manor.'_ Harry sent an acknowledgement before spotting two of the biggest Yautja he'd ever seen walk in as the medic and his Father returned.

"Mr Lupin, these two will take you to the nearest teleporter room and return you to Earth. You will not be made welcome up here again." Na'Leth said before Harry spoke.  
"Sirius says to send him to Black Manor – the co-ordinates are in the system." Na'Leth nodded.  
"Take him." Before returning to his sons bedside.  
"Even unable to move and still fighting Battles eh my son?" Harry smirked.  
"Well, I need to keep my wits sharp for when I embarrass you at Hneftafl again."  
"Tchah impertinent whelpling, I'll have you recall it was the North-Warriors themselves that taught the Yautja that game!"

Harry simply kept his sarcastic smirk going, he realised the Yautja were extremely long lived and he would be dead before his Father even approached 'middle aged,' it had only been three generations since Odeein had hunted on Earth, but he would make this short time of his Father's life stand out if he could.  
"So that means you should not lose to such an amateur then." He said.  
"Pah, lose will I?" Na'Leth shot back tapping a couple of buttons on the screen-comp bringing up a virtual board.  
"As the browns I shall smite your forces…" Na'Leth challenged. For the next hour Father and Son played.

Eight days later and Harry and Hermione's ribs had finally finished regrowing so they could sit up, Harry looked to the room Hermione's bed had been wheeled into an hour ago, worry in his heart.  
Today was the day her new lung was put in. It was a relatively standard procedure but still worried him. The doors opened and she was wheeled out and put in the bay next to him, still face down and unconscious with a large wound dressing on her back as the Medic came over.

"Well the good news is that the procedure was a complete success, the bad news – for you that is – is she'll be able to yell at you with full volume again next time you irritate her.  
Harry gave a half smile at the medics attempt at humour to put him at ease.

"Thanks, how long will she be unconscious?" The medic nodded to her.  
"She may be groggy, but she is already awake." He said and Harry looked over to see unfocussed but still beautiful amber eyes looking his way.  
"Hey sleepy, how do you feel?" Harry asked with a smile.  
"Like crap." Hermione answered causing both the Medic and Harry to laugh a little.

"Well you're healing nicely, it'll just be another week and we'll replace your liver. Now it's up to you, do you think you can handle the Thigh Bone Regrowth while you wait for your Liver.  
"Get it done, sooner I'm out the sooner I can sort out my lazy reflexes." She mumbled as she nodded off again.

Harry smiled at his LifeMate as her face relaxed to the softened countenance she always had as her dreams took her, putting his own head back and trying to let sleep claim him even as the medic started work on his shattered hand that had been kept immobilised until now.  
He fought not to wince or complain of the pain as any Yautja would, at least here he would have the full medical facilities to deal with his injuries, out on a hunt it would be what he and Hermione would have in their portable Med kit and nothing else.  
On some planets this would have at the very least meant Hermione passing on, if not the both of them.

He had no choice but to wince and let out a grunt however when the medic extracted a piece not quite properly disattached from the muscle.  
If he were still a youngling pain medication would be being used on him right now. There were times even he and other Yautja shook their heads at the dichotomy of their society. Adults were expected to handle large amounts of pain, injuries and sights that would send most beings running.

Younglings however until they hit their late mid to late youngling life are protected from most things, gradually introduced to the truth over their growth.  
He thought back to his first coupling with Hermione once again with a rueful smile. At the time she'd hardly batted an eyelid at what he'd since come to understand was supposed to be a painful experience for females on earth, but to someone who had fought on with a broken arm and fractured ribs in their sparring sessions even then, the pain was as she put it afterwards, 'A minor inconvenience.'

He looked over to his hand to see the skin peeled back and the last of the shattered bone being removed.  
"How long until I can use that again?" He asked.  
The medic looked up as he answered.  
"We I think it'll be about a day, then I'll re-asses your arm and let you know if removal and regrowth or just Calci-form into the breaks are needed." Harry nodded and watched as the medic expertly inserted into his hand the moulds for the bones he was about to regrow.

At least with the hand it wouldn't be 'too' painful, but he knew Hermione was going to have to cope with a long incision down her legs for moulds to be put in, and then kept pinned open as the doctor checked her legs every day for three days until it was safe to dissolve the mould and reattach ligament's tendons and everything else needed.

"Daddy!" Luna's voice called from the doorway had him looking over in surprise to see Luna being held by Fleur as Gabrielle had hold of her other hand.  
"Hey, sorry I can't hug you at the minute but Daddy's hand is being operated on." He said with a smile as Fleur brought her over to stand the other side of the bed from where the medic was working.

"Zorry 'Arry, but zee Leetle One waz desperate too zee 'ou two, zat and I 'ad to zee for myself 'ou were getting better." Harry smiled up at the marble skinned French woman as he answered.  
"No worries Fleur, we're doing okay, Medic hopes to have us out in a couple of weeks." Fleur smiled as she seemed to breathe a sigh before frowning a bit when she looked to the unconscious Hermione, cutting off the question before she asked Harry spoke.

"Hermione's fine, she's just come out of surgery from having a lung replaced, she's still got to wait for her liver, but she'll be fine. Honest." Harry said Fleur nodded even though Luna still looked worried.  
"But what about next time Daddy, what if that scary man gets angry again?" She said quietly.  
"There shouldn't be a next time Little One. I've already told him he's not allowed to come near our family if he won't follow certain rules. Rules he outright refused."

"Like me with Pudding nights?" Harry snickered a little as he answered.  
"Not to that lightness, with you if you break the rule you just don't get Pudding for a few days, the rules he didn't want were for safety, so he couldn't not follow them. That's why he's not allowed near us." Luna nodded.  
"Okay Daddy."

"There, all done until tomorrow. I've immobilised the nerves of your arm and kept it strapped down to keep it still." The medic said from where he'd been working. Harry looked over to see a metal encasement in the void of his hand that looked to have been filled to near overflow of Calci-form.  
Thanking the medic he looked back to Fleur.

"Why don't you stay a couple of days, I know you're more comfortable up here." Harry could see Fleur was about to answer in the negative when a tiny voice she hadn't heard or expected to for a long time whispered.  
"Please can we stay?" Fleur looked down slightly surprised to Gabrielle as she spoke.  
"'Ou want too ztay 'ere for a leetle bit?" Gabrielle nodded.

Crouching down Fleur looked to the down faced girl as she answered.  
"Okay, but 'ou two ztill need to do 'our 'omework. Deal?" Gabrielle smiled and nodded.  
"Now I'm going to let 'ou and Luna go on a'ead okay? I'll be in ze quarterz in a short while." Again Gabrielle silently nodded as Fleur set Luna down and the two girls shot out the medical bay.

"Zey were ze first wordz she az zaid zinze zat day." She whispered.  
The medic who had slowly been learning English for Luna's sake heard and understood most of what Fleur had said and spoke, indicating for Harry to translate.

"I can only assume that is because she is up here. She is now in an environment she feels safe, that lets down some of her 'walls.'" Fleur nodded.  
"But she iz zo quiet ezen now," Again the medic nodded to her words.  
"The girl she is now and the girl you knew before she was… taken, are still the same girl, but she will take a long time to heal. I may understand why she's now talking, but that doesn't make me any less surprised, I expected it to take months from what Harry told me." Fleur looked over to the medic and slowly nodded.

"Well I must go, iz eet alright eef I uze zee guest room in your quarterz again 'arry?" Fleur asked.  
"Silly woman, that's not a guest room. The rooms you and Gabby used before are your rooms always." Fleur smiled.  
"Merci, alzough I don't zink Gabby will uze 'er room to zleep. She will eizzer crawn into mine or Luna's bed. She can't zleep alone anymore." Harry nodded.  
"If you need to just use a little psionic energy to enlarge Luna's bed, although with how big it is I doubt you'll need to."  
Leaning down she kissed his cheek.  
"Zank 'ou."

Harry blushed a little causing her to giggle as she stood.  
"Why 'Arry, maybe 'ou do like my body after all."  
*Thwack!* "Yipe!" Fleur span around rubbing her bare butt where a not so asleep Hermione had smacked it.  
"Behave Fleur, he just hasn't had me to play with, or be played with for a while." Hermione groaned out.  
Fleur chuckled.  
"I know zat sœur, I waz juzt teasing 'im." Fleur said quietly.  
"Good, oh and by the way yes, you do have a beautiful body, but I know you, you prefer to be totally naked up here, why on earth are you wearing rainbow clothes." Fleur looked down and then back up to Hermione with a frown.  
"'Ermione I am totally naked 'ere. I zink 'ou are zeeing zings." Hermione grunted.  
"Wouldn't surprise me, the different anti-infection drugs in me." Fleur laughed. "Well 'ou enjoy 'our 'alluzinationz, I'll go look after zee girlz." Hermione groaned and nodded before falling back to sleep.

Once more Fleur turned and winked at Harry who just groaned as he put his head back.  
"Fleur? Are all French women so evil?" He asked to her laughter as she left with a parting comment.  
"Non, juzt zis one," Before closing the door behind her.  
The medic stood next to him as he monitored something on screen chuckled at him as he spoke.  
"It is a surprise that she hasn't found a male to settle with by now." Harry smiled as he thought back more and more on Fleur's actions as he answered.  
"I think even when she pairs just to deal with her 'urges' it is female company that she seeks, if I am not too far off my mark." The medic nodded as he finished.  
"Well, whoever gets her will be a lucky person. I am LifeMated as you know, but I can appreciate beauty when I see it." Harry nodded.  
"Me too, definitely me too." Harry said as he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him for a while.

Three days later and a lot of swear words issued by his LifeMate and the two were lay on their respective beds, Hermione working through her latest potion and its ingredients, from the noises Harry assumed it was another on the do not use list, as he worked on their holiday plans. They were still going to go on that world tour, it had just been delayed.

"Hermione?" He called over making her look up at one point. "I've been reading here and there are a lot of non-psionic places that have holiday locations specifically for those who like to choose to go without clothes, do you want me to look into them?" Hermione nodded.  
"Yes but make sure they're also places that won't mind Luna or Gabby wanting to stay in their swimsuits." Harry nodded and filtered the results leaving him with still quite a few to choose from. He ignored the southern French place as they would be staying with Fleur but the rest in western Europe he booked.

There would be a short stop in India before they went on to one of the big anime conventions in Japan for Hermione, finishing up in Australia for a week on a private Potter property with its own beach.  
It had been a while since he'd gone surfing, the last time being on Bateria Hydrus.

It was to this planning Sirius Black walked in and plopped himself next to Harry.  
"Well Harry, what's it like to be Heir to an Ancient and Noble House?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
Harry just rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
"I'm only the Lord to the Potter house you know that." He corrected.  
"Not anymore, I just finished making it official, due to my stay in Azkaban my swimmers aren't moving anymore so I can't produce my own Heir, so I named you Heir." Harry shook his head.  
"Hey buck up, you know this means you get to have another wife. Just think it's ever-YEaRK!" Sirius had been cut off by Harry reaching over and grasping his shirt.  
"Sirius." Harry said darkly pointing to a glaring Hermione. "She is my LifeMate, I would not betray her for any reason. If you needing an Heir to continue the line means I have to do that then no."

He thrust him back into his chair and spoke.  
"I will not take another female to my bed." Harry finished.  
"Harry, honestly you wouldn't be betraying her, it's all legal it just means you have to take another woman for the Lady Black. I thought you'd appreciate this?" Sirius said genuine confusion on his face.  
"Sirius, I am not going to say this again, either Hermione becomes Lady Black with me as Lord when the headship passes to me, or you are the last of the Black line. If you were a Yautja to suggest I take a second female to my bed after LifeMating, you would now be dead. The idea sickens me.  
You want me as your Heir fine, but not if you need me to marry another. Not going to happen."

"But Harry don't you see you get twice the fun this way." Sirius asked with a slight grin.  
"Sirus my LifeMate has said no. Now leave it." Hermione said with a growl, unfortunately for Sirius, he had missed the warning signs having dealt with 'threatening women' all his time outside of prison.

"Hermione be quiet this is aaaAAAAARGH!" Sirius screamed as his chair toppled backwards, the medic coming out to investigate. Sirius was down on the floor a scalpel sticking out his shoulder as Harry spoke.  
"Next time it's your heart, _never_ treat the Royal Huntress with such disrespect again. I Lord Potter, _renounce_ my position as _Heir Black_ Never to be re-granted the position again. So Be It." Harry flashed in a burst of Psionic energy before it faded as the medic came over and looked to Harry.  
"Heal him then throw him out – I don't want to see him again until I'm out of here. If I do and a scalpel is in reach, it may just find his heart!" The medic nodded and dragged Sirius away.

-0-

"Morning Aunty Fleur!" Luna's voice called out waking her as she and Gabrielle launched themselves at her, catching them up in a big hug she smiled.  
"Morning girlz, 'ave 'ou showered already?" She asked spotting how clean their hair was and that they were both in different swimsuits from yesterday.  
Luna grinned and nodded.

"Yes Aunty Fleur, I even helped Gabby get breakfast ready!" Fleur's eyes widened at this and she tried not to show her worry. Gabrielle was a natural disaster in the kitchen.  
Letting the girls go she followed with some trepidation only to relax when they got to the main living area. The breakfast was all cold foodstuffs which she knew Gabrielle was safe with.

After a quick breakfast Fleur looked at the girls as she spoke.  
"Now Gabby, remember what Luna zaid about when eet waz zafe she would be doing 'er practises wiz 'er bladez?" Gabrielle nodded.  
"Well when she iz doing zat, I want 'ou to ztay at leazt two feet behind 'er unlezz she iz showing 'ou zomeing wiz 'our bla-" Luna held her hand up getting Fleur's attention.  
"Yez?" Luna looked a little embarrassed as she spoke.  
"I'm sorry Fleur, but it's against the rules for her to be behind me. The instructor said you need to see where anyone in the room is during practice so you don't throw in that direction." Fleur could tell Luna was repeating verbatim so wasn't about to go against that so let out a sigh as she spoke.

"Okay zen, Gabrielle, 'ou can eizzer come wiz me to Tata 'Ermione, or go wiz Luna, but if 'ou go wiz Luna 'ou must follow 'er safety inztructionz." Fleur told her only for Gabrielle to claim Luna's hand without a word, but her meaning clear.  
"Okay zen 'ou two, off 'ou go, and don't forget 'our ztudy time iz in zree 'ourz. I will zee 'ou back 'ere zen oui?"  
"Okay Aunty Fleur." Luna said while Gabrielle just nodded before the two headed off.

Smiling at their exuberance as they shot off, causing one warrior to have to jump to dodge them even as Luna called "Sorry" Back.  
Fleur chuckled at the half amused half exasperated face of the Yautja as he shook his head and carried on walking.

She quickly gathered up the remnants of their breakfast, setting things in the sink to wash later before with a spring in her step had a quick shower grabbed her little on-ship bag and headed to the medical wing.  
Going in she looked again to Hermione's legs and suppressed a shiver. She was so glad she and Gabrielle were strong-boned due to their very nature, what would shatter a normal human bone would barely chip theirs. Having to lie like Hermione was, legs cut wide open while the bones re-formed from that liquid 'Calci-form' was something she didn't think she could do.

Going up she took her customary chair between the two to see amazingly they were still asleep, leaving them too wake in their own time she pulled a paper out and nearly dropped it in joyous shock. She'd had the weeks' worth of 'Appuyez Sur La Magie' sent to her every week via Gringotts, the headline read.  
 _'Fleur DeLacour – Triwizard Champion, now adopts Half – Sister as own Daughter"_  
Fleur smiled at the title, it was a well done article explaining how she had guardianship of Gabrielle, and how at the little girls own request she called Fleur Mother – and unknown to Fleur at the time, magic had 'approved' Gabrielle's request and made it official.

After a short while as she carried on reading various articles she heard a groan from her side as Hermione mumbled in Yautja.  
Setting the paper aside Fleur looked over to see the woman blinking awake and smiled.  
"Good Morning to 'ou." She said quietly. Hermione smiled and nodded a little from where she'd lifted her head as Fleur spoke.

"Mrnin flr" She groaned out before letting out a large yawn even as Harry stretched.  
As the two got settled into waking up properly, the medic came over to check the open incisions in Hermione's legs.  
"'Ou two 'ungry?" Fleur asked receiving two nods as she stood, heading over to the food dispenser and pulling out a couple of bowls of the standard breakfast the two had to eat while here.  
'Vitamin Slop' Harry had once described it as.

Bringing it over she set the bowls down, even as the medic spoke to Hermione. Fleur could tell it was good news from Hermione's expression but still hadn't quite gotten the knack of understanding the predator language.  
Finally she watched in slight worry as the medic passed Hermione a small cylinder wrapped in leather strips that she bit down on before he poured a liquid into Hermione's left leg.

Even with the tube muffling it Hermione's scream was loud and Fleur immediately conjured a cool cloth and started wiping her brow even as Hermione kept screaming.  
It took a good few minutes for her to calm before the medic moved the other side and spoke, obviously a question in his tone.

Hermione briefly nodded and Fleur could see her prepping for more pain and gently laid her hand over one of Hermione's catching her pain filled gaze before her face screwed up and another shriek of agony ripped out of the woman.

As the minutes passed by Fleur did what she could with a cool cloth and just being there for her sister until her head collapsed forwards as she panted, spitting out the tube Fleur realised was so she wouldn't damage her teeth. She guessed the stream of words coming from the woman were not used in polite society.

She stayed there towelling the sweat away from Hermione's face while she could see the medic working on her legs and pulling out two tubes from Hermione's body after, then giving Hermione's shoulder a gentle pat.  
Hermione gingerly sat up a little looking over her shoulder before breathing out one long sigh of relief as she smiled, carefully to Fleur's shock Hermione rolled off the bed and onto her feet.  
As the huntress turned to face the medic Fleur looked and couldn't even find a trace of where not an hour ago, skin muscle and other things had been visible, now was just blemish free alabaster skin.

Standing Fleur went over to Hermione's side and waited until she'd finished speaking with the medic before turning to Fleur.  
"Zo what 'appened, I zought 'ou 'ad to wait anozzer two days before zee bonez 'ad zet?" Hermione smiled as she moved to give Harry a long kiss, their first in nearly two weeks before she pulled away.

"My psionic energy apparently wanted me walking sooner and sped the process up a little, Harry and I need to wait another three days before our last medical procedure each, but then hopefully another seven after and we'll be out at the same time." She sat on the edge of Harry's bed, his hand in hers as she turned to Fleur.

They spent the next couple of hours chatting before Fleur had to leave, she had her own appointment with the Defence instructor. Being Mark-Sib meant she was both entitled and expected to training in fighting techniques.  
"Unfortunately I shall 'ave to zay au'revoir, and zee 'ou two zis afternoon after I 'ave made zure zee girlz 'ave 'ad zere lunch." Hermione nodded as harry smiled, Fleur quickly heading out.

Two hours later an exhausted Fleur sunk to the floor panting for breath after a gruelling bout with one of the 'Assistant Instructor's.'  
That this instructor hadn't had her fighting, but working on different fighting moves against a stationary wooden pole with other posts sticking out of it didn't matter. That they were only half her size counted for nothing – even that it was her own 'niece.'

She'd heard stories from Hermione that Luna seemed to change in training, it was the one time she seemed her normal age, which again gave them hope that she would eventually be able to lead a normal life.

At one point she'd tried to talk back to Luna out of frustration, forgetting that in training the instructors words were law, before yelping as her legs were taken out from behind her and she found herself on her back looking up to a pair of silver eyes glaring at her as Luna pointedly explained to Fleur the 'pointless' exercise she was doing before calling two more of the youngers over and had the two attack her from both sides.  
Fleur watched as Luna perfectly executed the defence she'd been drilling Fleur on.

Now here she was collapsed and panting when a trembling blond missile hit her.  
"Luna?" She asked quietly realising she was holding in sobs.  
"I'm sorry Aunty Fleur, I was mean, I'm sorry…" Fleur carefully gathered Luna up even as she watched Gabrielle come over with a water bucket and glasses, it seemed she'd found her own way to be useful here too as many had greeted her with a smile and stilted English.

"Non Luna, 'oo 'ave nozzing to zay zorry for, eet waz me being a bad student. 'ou did exzactly zee right zing." Fleur said, spotting the Main instructor nodding in approval at her words.

"Now, much az zis floor iz comfortable, I zink I could do wiz a shower non?" Luna nodded a little as she looked to herself as well and mumbled 'Me too'  
Chuckling Fleur waited until her lap was free before standing and leading Luna out after Gabrielle finished her water round and came up to take her hand.

Once they were in the quarters fleur had a quick shower before heading back in the living area and laying down on the couch.  
When the girls came in with their book bags she waited for them to put them down before calling them over and having them join her on the couch.

"Now, 'omework." She said chuckling at the girl's pouts before gently nudging them to the table. Just because they had moved back to the ship didn't mean they could ignore their magical education. Yes it would all be put on hold on the holiday but until then they kept the girls busy and their minds active.  
"I 'ave checked where 'ou are up too, and 'ave been in touch wiz Professor Flitwick, 'e wantz 'ou to do an ezzay on defensive charmz and 'ow zey can be used outside of defenze."

The two girls looked horrified at the task and Fleur had to suppress a chuckle – she remembered doing the same sort of assignment from the Charms Mistress in her school a few years ago. It had taken hours to track down the relevant information on the charm she'd chosen before she could even start to write it.

That her little Gabrielle not even in school, and niece who'd lost most of her school knowledge were already at this level was nothing short of amazing to her.

-0-

Three days later Luna slowly woke to find herself being cuddled by Gabby and smiled, it was nice having a true friend like Gabby. Looking at the clock she smiled, she had woken early enough to just lay there and enjoy the cuddles.  
She vaguely remembered being brought to bed by Aunty Fleur last night. As she lay there she soon started to frown as little whimpers started coming from Gabby behind her until she let out an awful scream filled with terror.  
"Non! Non se il vous plaît ne me couper!" Gabby shouted and Luna had to roll out the bed as Gabby's sleeping mind started punching out.

"Nonnonnonnonnon!" Gabby screamed again as Luna got up, and quickly climbed back onto the bed gently shaking Gabby's shoulder calling her to wake even as she heard footsteps running down the corridor and her bedroom door slammed open with Fleur running in, the noise waking Gabrielle who with a wordless cry clamped her arms about Luna shuddering as she cried.

"Luna, safe here," Gabrielle muttered quietly.  
Gently Fleur sat at the side of the bed offering her silent support.  
Luna looked to Aunty Fleur for help as she leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Juzt be zere for 'er, zat iz all 'ou need to do." Fleur said quietly before she got up and quietly left the room, coming back a few moments later with a glass of Gabrielle's favourite juice, handing it to Luna who carefully brought the edge of the glass to Gabrielle's lips, as it seemed she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"Luna." Luna carefully helped Gabrielle take a sip before moving the glass away from her lips and looking to Fleur.  
"Zis iz important. For whatezzer reason Gabrielle now zee'z 'ou az 'er 'zafe plaze.' 'Ou 'ave become zee mozt important person to 'er ezzen over me, for proteczion now eet will be 'ou she lookz to. Zis iz a big rezponzibility, will 'ou be okay wiz eet?"

Luna didn't quite understand her own thoughts at this point, but there was no way she was letting 'Her Gabby' down. She would be there for her no matter what.  
Looking up to her Aunty Fleur Luna nodded slowly before looking about her room and she had a thought.  
"Aunty Fleur." Fleur looked at her and nodded.  
"My room is like really big now, Maybe, could we make it Gabby's room too? If I make her feel safe…"  
The tiny voiced 'se il vous plaît?' coming from Gabrielle would always make them agree, that her shining grey eyes were staring at the woman she now called 'maman' with such hope that it completely shredded any last vestige of a denial that may have existed.

"Of course we'll 'av to azk Luna's Mummy and Daddy but I don't zink zey'll mind. 'ou share zee room in zee carriage after all."  
Luna nodded and her arm tightened about Gabrielle as she nodded with a small smile – she knew her parents wouldn't mind.  
Gabrielle had uncurled from her side and had now simply sat next to her when Aunty Fleur spoke up.  
"Now zen, I zink we all better go and shower and 'ave breakfazt.  
Luna nodded pulling Gabrielle up with her, not seeing the look directed her way as she held herself protectively about the girl.

Two showers and swimsuit choices later and the two girls were walking into the living room where they found Aunty Fleur was sat lengthways along the couch, reading a book.  
Gabby grinned as they hadn't been spotted yet and poked Luna's side.  
Luna looked to Gabrielle and saw her miming to jump at her, a spark of the old Gabrielle showing through.

Luna nodded and the two ran at the couch when Luna screamed "Surprise!" At her as they leapt. Gabrielle managed to land on her, but Luna miss-aimed her leap and ended up stuck upside down against the back of the couch Fleur's knees infront of her.  
"Erm…oops?" She giggled as the legs moved and she was allowed to fall forwards onto the seat.

Quickly standing up she went dizzy a moment and fell to the floor sitting up with a thump.  
"And zat iz why we don't ztand too quick." Her Aunty Fleur said as she stood holding Gabrielle as Luna used the couch to stand up, walking carefully to the table where bowls of fruits were already laid out.  
It didn't take long for them to eat their breakfasts before they were ready to go.  
Luna had with the help of the armourer made Gabrielle a simple belt for the lone dagger she'd given her.

Luna didn't quite understand it, but Gabby carried that thing _everywhere_! She had even held on to it in the shower.  
They got to the medical bay and Luna practically shot over to her Mummy who was stood up by Daddy.  
"Mummy! You're not in bed anymore!" She cried happily as her Mummy smiling lifted her up settling her on her hip as Gabrielle quietly came over and shook Luna's Mummy's hand.  
Luna watched as her Mummy looked down to Gabrielle.  
"Hey Gabrielle, you okay?"  
Gabrielle nodded before pointing to herself and Luna.  
"Mummy, Gabby wants to know if we can make my room hers as well." Luna watched as her Mummy quickly glanced to Fleur who nodded, before doing the same for Daddy.

"Babygirl, I'm not saying no – I just have to ask why?" Her Mummy asked, it was obvious to Luna that her Daddy wanted to know the answer as well.  
Luna didn't want to embarrass Gabrielle though so whispered what Aunty Fleur had told her, when finished her mummy glanced to Aunty Fleur to get a nod back.  
"Okay Babygirl, I'll explain everything to Daddy, you've been having Gabrielle stay with you anyway so let's just make it official." She said making Luna smile as Gabrielle hugged her waist.

"So when can you and Daddy come home Mummy?" Luna asked to see her Mummy's smile as she answered.  
The medic thinks we'll be home in a week, I've got to have an operation this morning to put my new liver in, and then we have to make sure it's working right." Luna nodded hugging her before turning in her arms and trying to reach for her Daddy who was smiling at her.  
"Careful Little One, this arm – " He pointed to the one furthest away from them, is still broken. The medic's fixing a couple of other things in me before he can fix that." He said holding out his good arm.  
Her Mummy sat her on the edge of her Daddy's bed so she could gently get a hug from him.  
"And how is my Little Huntress?" He asked causing a smile on Luna's face as she answered him.

"I'm ok Daddy, I miss you at home." She quietly spoke, as his arm came about her he whispered back.  
"I miss being home too Little One." Gabrielle had gone around arms out to Aunty Fleur to be picked up as Aunty Fleur carefully sat on the other side of the bed.  
As they spoke Luna decided she was going to do a little welcome home cake for them, but knew she was going to have to ask for Auntie Fleur's help, having seen herself Gabrielle's 'cooking disasters,' and didn't fancy destroying the kitchen.

She started feeling bored and looked to Gabrielle and saw the same in her expression, so started wriggling to be let down.  
Her Mummy caught her and set her down with a smile as she ran around the bed to Fleur's side and waited for Gabrielle to be put down before looking to her Daddy.  
"Daddy, can I show Gabby the Armourer's workshop? Pleeeeeeease?" She said tilting her head and widening her eyes.  
"Okay, but remember as he doesn't speak English very well, if he points for you to move somewhere or leave do it straight away Little One." Luna nodded with a grin.  
"I will daddy! Come on Gabby you'll love this!" Luna said excitedly dragging the little French girl out the medical bay and down to a lift.

She turned and looked to Gabrielle, seeing a slightly confused look on her face she explained.  
"Two things, you seem to really like to figure out how our blades are made, so I'm going to ask him if it's okay to watch while he makes one, and I gave you that dagger but I forgot to get you a sharpening stone for it, that and my Sai's are getting blunt and I don't know if I need to do anything different with them."

Gabrielle nodded as the door opened and the two went out, Luna soon finding her way to one of her favourite places on the Spear.  
Going in she saw the Armourer was busy pounding on a long thin piece of red hot Synth-Steel, Luna held Gabby back who tried to get a closer look as she spoke to the girl.

"No don't go too close, you see those white and red flecks that appear whenever he hits with the hammer?" Gabrielle nodded.  
"Well I got too close once, and even though the medic saw me straight away, I mean like they teleported me there, I was still left with this tiny burn mark see?"  
She pointed to the inside of her thigh, where her pale skin had a tiny darker patch.  
Gabrielle seemed to gulp.  
"'Ow 'ot waz it?" She asked quietly, almost silently.  
"Very – I'll ask the Armourer in a bit when he's done." Luna said.  
Gabrielle frowned looking at her, Luna knew why, she still couldn't speak Yautja, it was frustrating to the little blond who had been mark-Adopted no end.

Luna smiled sadly as she nodded before lifting up her arm, pointing to the small Arm-Comp attached to her wrist sheath.  
"I asked Granny to make it so I speak into this and Yautja words show up – and when a yautja speaks, English words appear."  
Gabrielle nodded before jumping as the Armourer dropped the steel into a bucket full of water setting it to one side he turned and waved them closer.

Gabrielle seemed to hide a little behind Luna as the blond spoke.  
"Hi, You know that dagger for Gabrielle?" The Armourer nodded reading what the Arm-Comp displayed before Luna continued.  
"I – sort of, maybe forgot a sharpening stone at the time…" Luna said sheepishly, eliciting a chuckle from the armourer as he spoke.  
 _What steel was the Blade made of?_

"Bio-Steel with a platinum lined central groove." The Armourer nodded and went over to a cupboard returning a moment later with a grey stone that seemed to sparkle, indicating Gabrielle to come closer as he spoke.  
 _You need to be very careful using this, Luna will show you how it is done safely."_ After reading the display Gabrielle nodded, taking the stone before looking about on her belt for somewhere to put it.  
Chuckling the Armourer tapped the belt right next to the dagger, and Gabby put the block there where it seemed to stay.

She smiled and nodded to him before shyly hiding behind Luna again.  
 _Is there anything I can do for you too Luna?_  
Luna nodded explaining how during blade practice her sai's were losing their edge and she wasn't sure if there was anything different she needed to do to sharpen them.  
Nodding he walked off, returning a moment with a stone that had grooves cut into it, showing her how to run the blade through to re-sharpen it.

Afterwards Luna told him how Gabrielle was curious about how hot, hot steel enough to leave a mark like it did on Luna's thigh was, when he told them in excess of 1200 degrees Celsius Gabrielle stepped even further away from the forging area.

 _Come, I'll show you the little forge Luna occasionally uses_ the Armourer said causing Gabrielle's eyebrows to shoot up as she looked at her friend as she finished reading.  
"Every week I come here to make a couple of Shurikens to replace any I damage in practice. I also make little throwing blades but I can't make anything bigger." Luna said as she pulled Gabrielle over to a corner where a mini version of the forge the Armourer had been working on was.

It was then Luna realised something, Gabrielle had heard from her about the Armourer a lot of times, it was no wonder she was confused. Luna had followed the slight ringing sound in the corridor, knowing it meant he was in the forge room, but Luna had only ever spoken about the room with all the complete pieces in. No wonder she looked so confused.

"Gabby, I'm sorry, I never told you about this room – the one I keep telling you about is through that door there." She pointed to a door the opposite side of the room.  
Gabrielle nodded pointing to Luna then herself and the door.  
Easily discerning the message Luna nodded and turned to the Armourer who'd been watching the exchange, asking if it would be okay to show Gabrielle the other room.  
He nodded and guided them through and Luna watched as Gabrielle's eyes widened at the variety of weapons, blades of any description right up to double handed plasma rifles were on display.

Luna watched and kept seeing Gabrielle drawn to the gun wall, her eyes being drawn to an elegant small white pistol, she spotted the Armourer watching before he made a note of something.  
They spent what must have been hours in the room, more and more Luna looking at the various swords, while Gabrielle seemed absolutely fascinated by the array of guns.

It was to this that Luna's Aunty Fleur walked in and got their attention.  
"All right 'ou two, eet iz time for lunch, and zen 'ou can eizzer do 'our tranzfiguration 'omework or 'ou can head to Defenze for am exztra zezzion."  
Luna turned to Gabby and tilted her head leaving it up to the shy girl to decide, she spotted her fingering her wand as she brought her arms closer together and knew what Gabrielle wanted even as she whispered 'Defenze' so quiet only Luna could hear, a slight look to the floor away from her Aunty Fleur confirmed it for the small blond.

"Aunty Fleur, can we work on casting our spells in transfiguration? Please?" Luna asked feeling Gabrielle come up next to her, taking her hand, when she looked to her Luna could see the tiniest smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling letting her know she'd got it right.  
Aunty Fleur nodded and with a quick thank you to the Armourer for having the girls as long as he had she led them to one of the common rooms for lunch as they were closer.  
Going in Luna grinned and shot across the room with a little cry of "Granny!" before being swept up into her Granny's arms, Gabrielle taking to hiding behind Fleur.

"'Eet iz nize to zee 'ou again Qu'Illaa." Her Aunty Fleur said as the tall Yautja woman came over and briefly hugged her.  
"It has been a while, I am told we keep missing each other when visiting our family in the bay." Luna watched as Aunty Fleur smiled ruefully as she picked up Gabrielle and took her over to the table to pick her food as she answered.  
"Yez zat iz true, and on top of zat I 'ave been 'aving to talk more to Ziriuz again, I do not zink 'e realizez juzt 'ow much 'e 'urt 'Ermione by zaying 'Arry should be 'appy wiz a zecond wife. On top of zat, Ziriuz now zee'z _'Arry'z_ aczionz az a betrayal. 'I zought 'e understood zee deeferenzes, but I fear 'e iz going to loze touch wiz zem."  
Luna's Granny nodded as she held a plate for Luna to pile her choices of food on to as she answered.  
"Unfortunately I fear you are right, I respect the man for trying as much as he has, but I think that in this he just won't see reason. It's something he accepts as fully Harry's _right_ or would have been his right, had he still been Heir to Sirius's Family as well."

Luna looked to the two grown-ups and had to ask as she finished her selection off with a drenthsa leg.  
"Why would Daddy want anyone else but Mummy? Wouldn't it upset her if he did? Make Mummy think she wasn't good enough?" Luna looked as her Granny smiled as she answered.  
"Yes Luna, that is why he was so angry at Sirius. It is now beyond that, and unless Sirius understands and apologises to your Mummy and not your Daddy for even suggesting she wasn't enough, however unintended his words were, I am sorry to say I don't think you'll be seeing your Uncle Sirius for a while."  
Luna felt a little sad at this as she looked down, straight into Gabrielle's eyes, before something stirred within as she spoke, far more maturely than her mind normally.  
"As long as I have you, Ganddad, Auntie Fleur, Gabby and my Mummy and Daddy I'm not worried. I've got a family, that's what's important."

She felt her granny's arms tighten about her for a short moment before being set on a chair next to Gabrielle.  
"That's an important thing to remember Luna," Luna looked up as her Granny spoke. "Don't ever lose sight of that fact.  
Luna nodded before turning to her lunch. She was going to clean her plate of food because today was pudding day, and there was a bowl of pudding on the ship with her name on it tonight – providing she cleaned her plate at both Lunch and dinner.  
Pudding was far more important right now.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

A week on and Hermione breathed a pain free breath with a sigh of relief, both her and Harry's final medical procedures had gone without any complications and the two were as healthy as before they had fought the werewolf.

Harry had told Hermione his decision regarding Remus and their family which she was in full agreement with, much as Sirius had pleaded his case afterwards both she and Harry stuck to their demands. If Remus wanted to be near them then he had to accept the guards. That the man wouldn't even consider it was his downfall in her eyes.  
Now though, late in the afternoon after their last scans they were heading back to their quarters having sent a message ahead via Fleur's Arm-Comp to let her and the girls know, more to reassure Luna than anything, as even though she'd been told they were coming home today, with her past, the little blond had come to expect the good things to be taken from her.

They walked into their quarters and Hermione watched as Harry was immediately attacked by a missile dressed in a blue swimsuit with a blond warhead.  
"DADDY!" Luna squealed as he lifted her up with a big smile holding her above him spinning.  
Hermione looked about the room and smiled. There were welcome home banners about the room with what looked to be bright coloured paper chains about the walls, and on the table was a cake with 'Welcome Home' written on it with icing.

Sat at the table were her parents and Mark-sib smiling at the little reunion when Hermione felt a sudden weight on her back as two little legs came about her waist and Hermione moved to hold them so Luna didn't fall.  
"Hey Babygirl." Hermione said with a smile as she felt completely happy for the first time since the fight. If you looked around you could still see the evidence of the struggle, there was the new shelf put in from when Remus had smashed her against the old one, and in the wall opposite there was now a permanent imprint from where Harry's shoulder had collided with it.

Going over the table she swung a giggling Luna around to be lifted up from her by Qu'Illaa while Na'Leth got up and quickly approached pulling both her and him into a gentle embrace.  
"You are completely healed?" He asked.  
Hermione smiled as she nodded.  
"Fully, the Medic doesn't want us on the response rota for another two days while we spend a few hours in re-honing our reflexes sparring, but after that until our World Tour in the middle of April now we'll be fine."

Her father nodded and guided them to the table where they sat around it, Gabrielle making little signs to Fleur and Luna, who had picked up sign-language with amazing speed.  
While Harry sat next to her his hand about her shoulders as she leaned into him.  
Looking around she smiled, this was all she needed really, her family around her.

"Mummy try the cake I baked it with Aunty Fleur and Gabby's help!" Gabby waved her hands in the air smiling in 'surrender' shaking her head. Even she admitted cooking and her didn't mix.  
Hermione smiled as she cut a few slices of the cake and passed them round before taking a bit.  
She had to admit it was one of the best cakes she'd ever eaten.

"Thank you Babygirl it's delicious." She said with a grin.  
Luna blushed a little hiding behind Fleur while Hermione mouthed 'Thanks' to Fleur.  
The rest of the evening went quietly as Hermione just enjoyed being back home.

A couple of hours later her parents got up having to leave to take their shift on the bridge.  
Smiling Hermione stood to give her mother a hug as they left.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Daughter." Qu'Illaa said quietly before leaving after her embrace.  
Hermione smiled and nodded as her mother left.

"And on that note I think it's your shower-time Babygirl." Hermione said moving round and lifting Luna into her arms as she finished.  
"but Mummy! Bedtimes after that!" Luna tried to argue even as Hermione started heading down the corridor, spotting Gabrielle following.  
"Yes, but if you're good Mummy will let you stay up a little later." Hermione said as they entered Luna's and Gabrielle's room.  
"Really?" Luna asked smiling. Hermione nodded. "Only another 30 minutes, but then it will really be bedtime." Hermione said setting Luna down as Gabrielle came up and tugged on her hand.

Looking down Hermione heard her tiny whisper.  
"Me too?" Kneeling down Hermione met Gabrielle's shy gaze as she answered. "I'll ask your Mother, but I don't see it being a problem this once." She said as Gabrielle smiled.  
She made a quick sign with her hand that Hermione recognised as 'Thank you' before running into the washroom dragging Luna behind her.

Chuckling Hermione went to the little clothes chest and pulled out two sleep shirts, Fleur had told her that Luna and Gabrielle now shared everything except Luna's armour and weapons. The same went for Gabrielle with her little dagger.

Once the shirts were set out she headed back into the living room and collapsed, lying down along the couch, her head in Harry's lap as she spoke while he gently started stroking the skin of her stomach over the tiny mark left from her liver replacement.  
"Hmm you have about 100 cycles to stop that." She murmured – since the surgery that had become a hyper-sensitive area of her skin and whenever stroked helped to relax her.

"Oh Fleur, I've said Luna can have an extra half an hour up after her shower, Gabrielle wants to stay up with her if that's ok." She said as she watched Harry scrolling through a Screen-Comp one handed, his other hand now just generally roaming her skin, navel to neck. Something she found even more relaxing.  
"Yez, but I take it eet iz juzt for tonight?" Hermione smiled as she answered in the affirmative as Fleur came over to the couch.

She lifted her legs to let Fleur sit in the other corner before dropping them back across the French woman's lap as Fleur carried on reading her book, passing one to Hermione.  
Shrugging her shoulders Hermione turned it over to read the blurb on the back and was intrigued at what she read.

Turning back to the front she opened the book and got lost in a world without space travel or even technology, following the main character as he fought with his double headed war-axe inside a three ring walled city.

After a short time she heard the little patter of Luna's and Gabrielle's feet as they came in running over to them holding a box with what looked to be a picture of a unicorn in a garden glade.  
She watched as the two got settled on the floor and started to put together a jigsaw puzzle, that was obviously the image on the box.  
Smiling she tapped a couple of buttons on the back of Harry's screen-comp as he'd fortunately grabbed a double-sided one, and set a little alert to let her know when 30 minutes were up – even though she was sure the girls had extended their shower time to try and stretch their late night, she went back to her book and carried on reading for a while.

Hermione closed her eyes and napped until a little double beep came from Harry's screen-comp and Hermione carefully swung her legs around as she sat up, before looking to the girls and smiled, albeit with some sadness. At some point the two had fallen asleep and Gabrielle had her arms about Luna once again, seeming even in her sleep holding on to her for protection, it was a cute little scene that would have been perfect if it wasn't for how it truly looked like Gabrielle had her head hidden behind Luna's shoulder.

She sighed as she looked to Fleur with a raised eyebrow.  
"When zis 'appenze I zimply levitate zem to zeir room." Fleur said with a smile, Hermione nodded and watched as Fleur cast the spell before getting up and heading to their room, pulling the thin sheet back so it wasn't in the way when Fleur gently set the girls onto the bed.

Gently tucking them in Hermione tucked stray strands behind ears as Fleur tuned on the nightlight and monitor.  
"Zey both ztill zometimez 'ave night terrorz – Gabrielle more zo." Fleur said quietly as they headed out. Getting back to the living room Hermione turned and hugged Fleur as she spoke.  
"Thank you, for looking after Luna so well." Fleur smiled. "I could do no lezz, Luna iz my zizterz daughter, non?" Hermione smiled nodding before heading back to the couch, instead of lying down though sat on Harry's lap wrapping her arms about his neck as she gently kissed him resting her head on his shoulder after.

"I'm tired, gonna sleep here. Carry me to bed when you're done?" She asked quietly, none of the warrior she was showing, simply the woman that was tired.  
She felt a gentle kiss to her head as Harry whispered.  
"Rest now my Heart." And closed her eyes, not waking until Harry lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed.

-0-

The next morning Hermione woke up sore and sticky but with a huge smile.  
There was one place where coupling was forbidden, only one, and she'd just spent three weeks there. When she'd spoken to the medic just before he'd let them go he'd admitted he'd kept them back two more days than necessary, knowing what they would do the first night back with them both having a higher than normal coupling drive, so he wanted to be sure they wouldn't hurt themselves.

Getting up she let out a bit of a groan as she peeled herself from the sheet. Looking down to it she grinned ruefully, it definitely needed changing, and not for the first time she thanked the fact the ship was hot enough that they didn't bother with a cover sheet or anything.

She looked up at the sound of movement to see Harry coming out the washroom, his braids still a little damp as he buckled on his weapon belt.  
Smiling she stood and went to the washroom as he grinned at her.  
"Smug aren't you?" She said at the doorway. Harry simply chuckled as he answered holding his hands up.

"Hey as long as you're happy." Hermione sighed feeling a goofy smile across her face as she answered him with a quick peck on the lips, she didn't want to kiss him fully while she still had morning breath.

As they broke apart she headed into the washroom and quickly showered and brushed her teeth before coming back out, groaning at the sight of the bed. Harry had 'changed' the sheet, but for the life of him he could not tuck in corners.  
She quickly fixed the tucking job with a sigh before grabbing her weapons belt.

Heading out she smiled at the sight, as the girls had missed 'Story time' last night they'd convinced Harry somehow to read them a story this morning.  
He was currently sat at the table reading one of Luna's 'Wendy Witch' books to them. Chuckling she came up behind him draping her arms over his shoulders as she crossed them infront of him resting her chin on his head, following the story as he read, when he got to the end of the chapter she spoke up.

"Come on, breakfast time." Harry nodded as he closed the book marking the page.  
"Aww Mummy it was just getting interesting!" Luna pouted.  
"Well then, you know it'll be really interesting tonight then don't you." Hermione said slipping into the chair next to Harry's plating up her bowl of fruit.  
"But I want to hear the story now!" Luna demanded sitting back with her arms crossed.  
"Luna, 'ou don't mizbehave like zis normally, what iz zee matter?" Fleur asked her, Hermione too had seen something in Luna's 'glare' that said this was more than a missed story which is why she hadn't even tried to discipline her this time, Harry too it seemed had spotted it.  
Both seemed to be relying on the trick their own mother had used on them, letting their tantrums run until the truth came out, and then dealing with that.

Luna looked to the floor as she mumbled. "Just want Daddy to read a bit more,"  
"Would eet 'elp eef I read eet?" Fleur asked quietly.  
"No – It's got to be daddy!" Luna pouted, causing Hermione to get up and move around the table to crouch next to Luna.  
"Babygirl, what is it? What's really the problem." She asked seeing Luna's lower lip quivering slightly as her grey eyes seemed to fill with unshed tears.  
"I just want you or Daddy to read a bit more – that's all" Luna said quietly. Hermione reached forwards cupping Luna's face with her hands, brushing the now falling tears with her thumbs.  
"Why can't Aunty Fleur?" Hermione asked quietly.

Luna looked to the floor shaking her head free as she looked away.  
"Babygirl, are you worried that if Daddy or I stop we won't come back?" Hermione asked quietly, now pretty certain this was due to their extended stay in the medical bay.  
Luna didn't answer, only her shoulders shaking more gave any hint that Hermione was close to the mark.  
"You're worried Daddy won't ever finish the story?" Luna gave a tiny sob and nearly collapsed to the floor, would have done if not for Hermione catching her.

She held the now sobbing little girl close as she stood going over to the couch where Harry quickly joined her and Luna, wrapping his arm about her shoulder's while his free hand gently rested on Luna's back.  
Fleur had held Gabrielle back and was busy whispering to the girl while Hermione simply held Luna close while she cried.

Eventually Luna's sobs settled to little hiccoughs and Hermione was fairly confident she would be heard.  
"Luna, you and I both know with what Mummy and Daddy do we can't promise that won't ever happen right?" Luna let out a second tiny sob as her little head nodded.  
"But what we can promise you is this, even if we are in the medical bay for a long time again, we will always read to you every day when we're home."

"P – Promise?" Luna's little voice asked in a tone not heard in months, here was a little girl scared of losing everything good in her life again.  
Hermione gently leaned her head down to kiss the crown of Luna's head as Harry's quiet voice spoke. "Yes Little One, we promise." He said. Hermione held Luna for a little while longer not caring that they would be late going shopping, helping their daughter past this fear was far, far more important in her eyes.

Hermione was relieved that they'd all managed to spot the signs of Luna trying not to let her fear show and not mistook it for one of her normal tantrums.  
It made Hermione wonder how many parents made that mistake. It took a while but eventually Luna calmed down and was willing to let Hermione go and wash her milk-gland from where Luna had cried all over her and take Luna to wash her face of the traces of her tears and upset.

"There now, better Babygirl." Luna sniffed a little and although still looking a little sad nodded as Hermione lifted her up to settle her on her hip. She somehow knew Luna would need to keep her close today.

The group made their way to the teleport room and arranged to be Teleported down to Diagon Alley standing on the pad she had to let Luna down to be sure her weapon belt was properly secured before taking Luna's hand and nodding to the Teleport operator she was ready.  
Once the group had all signalled their readiness the operator sent them down.

They re-appeared just by the Apparition point and the family headed out, Harry and Hermione were in their usual attire of just their belts and sheaths, Luna had really taken to wearing either tight fitting clothes that 'were good to move in' or dresses much like her little cocktail dress from the Yule Ball on her outings to places like here or Hogsmead every few days.

Today she was wearing a tight blue top, along with a pair of jeans and flat shoes, along with her weapons and wrist sheaths.  
Gabrielle was just in her normal jumper and skirt combination, wearing the belt Luna had given her for her dagger. Fleur had been tempted to go 'au natrale' herself wearing just a choker charmed to keep her warm but decided against it for now.  
She was wearing a tight white 'top' that consisted of two thin strips of fabric, coming from a white collar, one vertical over each breast, leaving much of the flesh on display, meeting a thin white 'belt' of fabric about an inch below her navel, and a tight pair of white leather jeans, and white boots to match.  
Her Hair had been pulled back into a simple tail. She would have been freezing had she not employed warming charms on her 'top' as the whole outfit was just those four strips of cloth.

The group headed into Twilfit and Tattlings an Hermione went with Fleur immediately to the 'muggle' rack, pulling various lengths of unused fabrics out when the owner of the establishment came up to them.

"May I help you?" She asked.  
Smiling Fleur nodded as she answered. "We are looking at getting zome tube tops and tight denim zhortz for my friend 'ere. She nodded to Hermione.  
"Well we don't currently do the tops, however the shorts we do have," Turning to Hermione direct she spoke.  
"Would you prefer Baggy tight or fitted?" Acknowledging Fleur as the expert here she nodded back to her.

"eet would 'ave to be fitted. Ze clothez zey cannot 'brush' 'er zkin wiz movement." The woman nodded.  
"Miss, may I cast a spell on you to get your measurements please." She asked eyeing the various daggers with slight apprehension.  
Hermione nodded and held out her arms letting the woman get the necessary readings.  
As soon as she was done she turned again to Fleur.  
"For the top I would suggest a fabric the Muggles are calling 'Lycra' eets stretchy but doesn't cause discomfort when worn.

Fleur nodded remembering the material herself before thinking of something.  
"Ermione, will 'ou truzt me on zomezing?" Hermione shrugged before nodding and Fleur turned back to the woman.  
"Alzo can 'ou make five zets of black zkintight leather trozters and fitted leather tops wiz matching bootz and glovez.  
The woman nodded quickly getting Hermione's full measurements as she raised an eyebrow to Fleur.  
"Zho 'ou don't ztand out too much in zee colder countriez." Hermione nodded before looking to Harry to step forwards.

"I'm much simpler, I'll need the same number of leather outfits as my LifeMate, and for the warmer climes at least three pairs of swimming trunks.  
Hermione smiled a little as she saw the woman stutter to a halt at the sight of him as he fought his own frustration down.  
Turning back to Hermione he grimaced – "I see what you mean; a lot of men tend to go 'stupid' at the sight of a body part? And women around me? I just don't get it."  
"Deeferent culture 'Arry, deeferent culture." Fleur said.

Harry nodded before he frowned.  
"Hang on, why are we getting all the clothes here, I thought we were getting something we could wear today to go out to the non-psionic city." Fleur nodded.  
"Oui we are, I juzt 'ad ze thought while 'ere at leazt get zome clothez I know will eef not be comfortable, at leazt endurable for 'ou." Harry nodded before turning back when the lady returned.  
"Here, that'll be 450 Galleons." Harry didn't even bat an eyelid as he pressed his ring to the bill while Hermione grabbed a set of the dark red fitted leather's and quickly dressed, she was pleasantly surprised at just how comfortable they were, even the fitted breast cups didn't even give her the sensation of being so much touched as supported.

It still made her tingle inside her skin though, and she knew she'd be much happier once back out of it, but she realised Fleur had been right, they were at least endurable.

Harry too had pulled on a black set, as they both pulled their weapons belts and sheaths back on.  
Hermione knelt down infront of Luna who had a little pout on her face.

"Hey Babygirl what's wrong?" She asked her quietly.  
"Can I have an outfit like that Mummy? But in my blue?" Hermione smiled as she lifted Luna up and turned to the lady who'd served them.  
"Sorry but can we get five more of those leather outfits in Luna's size, one of them preferably in light blue?"

"Okay." And she quickly took Luna's measurements before heading out to the back room.  
It didn't take long before she returned with the new set and Luna had a wide smile on her face as she was holding Hermione's hand as they left the store before quickly heading out to Muggle London, activating the camouflage on her weapon belt, reminding Luna and Gabrielle to do the same, Harry having already done his.

Hermione had yet to experience shopping on a scale of this, and soon found she didn't care too much for it, what kept her going and moving though was the wide smile and bright eyes of the two youngest in their group.  
seeing those smiles would be worth anything she thought.  
Harry's arm hardly left her waist that day as they strolled through the stores.  
At one point though Hermione had to restrain Harry, it looked like he was contemplating buying everything in one section of the store to keep Luna's smile going.

As they were passing one store Hermione looked in the window at a row of white dresses and seeing the prices snorted.  
"Harry, you know we said no to a wedding as we didn't need a ceremony and a piece of paper." She said catching his attention from watching the girls as they along with Fleur had gone into another toy store.

"Yes?" She pointed at the dress that shocked her.  
"They're charging the equivalent of 7,500 pure gold's there for one dress for – a day. One day." Harry just shook his head as he guided Hermione away and into the toy shop to join the other three.  
"easy my Heart, remember, different culture. I daresay had we been raised on earth fully that you would want a wedding and a dress like that."

Hermione grimaced.  
"Glad I wasn't, I'd probably not have been able to fight as well as I do now, that and the humans and their – moralities, I can't wrap my head around them."

Harry slowly nodded as they headed away from the shop before they spotted a large art shop. Hermione spotting Harry's thoughtful gaze groaned inside. She'd avoided getting all the toys in the one store but knew that trying not to let Harry buy everything now was a wasted cause. It didn't matter that they were supposedly shopping for things when they went on holiday, Harry was rightly proud of their Daughter's artistic abilities and encouraged them whenever he could.

"Go on Harry, you won't be happy unless you do." Hermione sighed watching as her LifeMate went in, Luna quickly racing in after him, Hermione watched through the window as Harry went up to the counter with Luna Hermione watched turning to Fleur as he handed his card from Gringotts over.

"Three… Two… One." Hermione counted down, and right as she finished the 'one' an ecstatic Luna launched herself at Harry.

Hermione gave a small smile, shopping for a holiday or no, that smile was worth the diversion.

-0-

Two days later and the group were all in a Travel-Pod, Harry looked back over his shoulder with a smile at the sight while waiting for permission to depart.  
There on the long back seat were Luna and Gabrielle. Luna had on her Screen-Comp a copy of the sign language text and was going through signs with Gabrielle, not only trying to read them, but also sign them, the two had turned it into some sort of secret code between them even though Gabrielle had started talking more when just the Family were around.

On the other side of Gabrielle was Fleur who was sat reading a book already, about combat magic in close quarters. To his left was Hermione, she'd just finished making sure the pod was secure. They were travelling down tonight to their first stop.  
Disneyland Florida.

Through Fleur they had booked a large family suite and would be staying for a few days.  
As they would be in some non-magic public areas, after checking the local temperatures, Harry had donned a tight muscle vest and a pair of exercise shorts with 'flip-flops' as Fleur called them. Hermione was wearing a simple denim shorts and red bikini top, while Fleur had gone for a white skinny jeans and bikini top combination, while the two kids in the group had gone with simple T-shirts and shorts with trainers.

All their weapons were stored in the back as they didn't feel they would be necessary while travelling. The only exception to this had been Gabrielle, she had gone into a near panic when asked to pass over her dagger.

As soon as they received clearance Harry guided the Travel-Pod out and down, bringing it to a stable 'hover' above the resort.  
5 minutes later saw the four of them teleport down to the main walkway up to the entrance, but out of the way enough no one would see them simply appear.

Fleur had hold of a very excited Gabrielle and Luna had run up and grabbed hold of Harry's hand tightly, glancing down he smiled to see her wide eyed expression as they approached the main doors. Going in it didn't take them long to check in before they were shown up to their suite in the hotel. He was sure they were going to enjoy themselves.

-0-

A week on and the group walked back into the room, Hermione collapsing on the couch with a sigh even as she removed her bikini top and shorts leaving herself bare, she still couldn't feel comfortable in clothes even after a week, it always felt constricting as if someone was restraining her.

Looking up she spied Fleur in her room stripping as well, the French woman had quickly adapted well to this part of the Yautja culture.  
The girls were off on a group swim, and Luna had been instructed that should anything happen to press that spot on her wrist hard – she'd had a sub-dermal tracker and emergency beacon placed there, that was linked to her and Harry's Arm-Comps.

Getting up Hermione went into hers and Harry's room and lay down on her front on the bed, an afternoon nap was just what she needed.

It was about an hour later though when she was woken up by Luna bouncing onto the bed.  
"Hi Mummy!" She said with a big grin looking to the side as Hermione opened an eye.  
"Hey Babygirl, what you doing back so soon." Luna rolled onto her back with a sigh.  
"Everything the group wanted to do me an' Gabby already did. Do you know how boooooring it is when you've done it already!?" Chuckling Hermione sat up looking down to the frustrated face of her daughter.

"Oh and how bad can it be?" She asked with a grin.  
"It's bad Mummy." Luna said looking up to her, "It's like every day is no pudding day!" A little giggle from the doorway made Hermione take a quick glance to see little Gabrielle stood there with a hand muffling her laughter.

"Well it's a good thing it is pudding night tonight then isn't it." Hermione said as she got up with a smile, internally resigning herself that her long afternoon nap was a bust.

Luna soon got up with her a big smile on her face as they headed into the little sitting room of their suite. Harry was off getting a surprise from on the Spear with Fleur for Gabrielle – a surprise that Luna had asked to give her. After checking with Fleur they had said yes. Then there had been Gabrielle's request as well that the group were happy to allow.  
"Well let's go and get the packing in your room finished, we've got our next destination to go to soon." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ooooh where we going?"  
Looking to Gabrielle Hermione smiled. "I can't tell you yet, but I promise you'll enjoy it Babygirl." Hermione said as they stepped into the two girls shared room.  
Looking about Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
The room was cleaner than how they kept their room up on the ship! Considering the mess it was in yesterday it was an impressive clean-up.

"Surprise mummy – we cleaned up and packed ready last night!" Luna said with a smile.  
"I can see that." Hermione said with a smile as she went and picked up Luna's and Gabrielle's packed crates for on the pod. The two girls had only left out a single change of clothes for in the morning.  
Hermione took the crates back out to the balcony and set them down in the middle of the sitting room before tapping on her Arm-Comp a couple of times and they disappeared in a flash of light teleporting up to the spear.

Glancing back to the girls Hermione checked the time and smiled.  
Something that Gabrielle had insisted on while on holiday unless they were out, was Luna's weapon's practice.  
While keeping a safe distance so as not to be hurt, Gabrielle would be able to sit there for ages just watching Luna practice.  
"Okay Babygirl, seeing as you're here instead of out there, sword practice." Luna's grin and Gabrielle's little smile said Hermione had got it right.

"You two wait here a couple of minutes." Hermione said, heading into hers and Harry's bedroom, more specifically to the trunk at the foot of their bed where Hermione had put the practice weapons.

Getting two short blades that was the practice versions of Luna's except that they couldn't cut, Hermione headed back into the sitting room and passed one to Luna before moving to stand opposite her.

"Okay Luna? Ready?" Luna whose face had gone totally serious nodded.  
The minute she did Hermione went on the attack, stepping forwards only for Luna to drop-roll away, coming up and catching her sword with the flat of her blade, diverting the overhead strike, before she returned with a sweep of the edge that made Hermione have to jump to dodge the blade continuing her spin, Luna brought the sword up to try catch Hermione's side.

Moving the sword she held across to block Hermione frowned.  
"Back foot Babygirl – you're off balanced. Too much force back right now and your ankle would give."  
Little Luna glanced back and saw what Hermione meant and sighed.  
"Why can I never get it right Mummy? I always end that spin wrong." Luna said disappointed.  
Frowning a bit Hermione called 'break' so they would both back up a little.

Once away Hermione went to sit on the couch before she spoke.  
"Okay show me what you're doing Babygirl. Ankle slice spin into torso slash." Luna moved to the middle of the room and pulled of the move and immediately Hermione spotted the problem. As soon as Luna started the shot for the ankles she moved both feet to face forwards.

Okay Babygirl, why do you move your bracing foot?" Hermione asked knowing Luna didn't do anything without a reason.  
"If I don't my knee hurts." Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll have the medic run a scan on the knee, it shouldn't hurt for a simple brace like that." Luna nodded as Hermione stood moving back to opposite her Daughter.

"Okay Babygirl, let's go." Hermione said with a smile as Luna went on the attack. Hermione saw all too much the little mistakes Luna was making that only time and experience would work out.  
She couldn't help but be proud of her though, Luna was top in her class, holding down her own younglings class and keeping pace with her and Harry in learning Psionics.

Stunted emotional and physical growth or not, they hand an exceptionally intelligent and determined little girl for their daughter.  
Hermione was shocked when she felt a slight graze to her inner thigh and looked to see Luna had used her tiny size to her advantage, and ducked under instead of blocking a blow, bringing her own practice blade up in an 'Amputation strike.'

Hermione felt the smile threatening but held off until they had withdrawn to their 'safe stands' before waving the spar to a close and quickly taking Luna's practice blade and putting it away before swooping the little blond up with a big smile.  
"That was brilliant Babygirl, I can't wait to see what you can do in a couple of years." Hermione said swinging Luna in a big circle as the blond laughed, Gabrielle having stayed by the door safe was adding her own little claps as Hermione set Luna down.

"Now you two go on and play, we'll be leaving in the morning, a quick stop up to the Spear before we head to our next destination." She finished with a wink to Gabrielle that Luna couldn't see.

The next morning they quickly checked out the hotel and headed down the road until they came to a hidden alleyway and headed up there, waiting until no one could see them Harry tapped his Arm-Comp activating the transport on the pod, disappearing them up in a flash of light.

As soon as they were on and settled they moved to head up to the spear as Gabrielle and Luna were chatting quietly in the back while Fleur was reading a book – again.

As soon as they were docked Hermione took Luna straight to the medical bay and set her on the scanner.  
"Remember you need to lie completely still for this okay?" She said quietly as Luna nodded while Hermione turned the Scanner on as the Medic came over.  
Switching to Yautja Hermione spoke to the medic.

"Possible Lock-knee, she can't brace with her foot at an angle.  
The medic nodded before looking at the screen and frowning slightly before giving a sigh.  
"Luna has somehow trapped a tendon under her _knee cap._ How she's managed this when they don't go near it.

The medic looked to Luna with a questioning gaze whilst Hermione's held more than a touch of concern as she took her Luna's hand, helping her to sit up before placing her hands on Luna's shoulders.  
"Babygirl – there's only one way the tendons move like that – tell me you weren't practicing the advanced hand to hand combat moves you saw me and your Daddy doing once." Luna looked to the floor avoiding Hermione's eyes as she spoke.  
"I just wanted you and Daddy to be happy with me. Show I can be a good fighter, a good Daughter."  
Hermione closed her eyes as she swallowed around the lump in her throat. Even now months on, Luna would sometimes revert to the shy, scared little waif they first met on the train.

Opening her eyes she took a seat next to Luna and lifted the tiny girl onto her lap, resting Luna's head against her shoulder as she spoke.  
"Babygirl, even if you didn't want to be a fighter, hunter or any of those things, Daddy and I would still be proud of you, you are a beautiful little girl with a good heart. You don't have to push yourself this hard." She said quietly as Luna cuddled into her.

"R – really?" Her quiet voice answered.  
Lifting her chin up so Luna's grey eyes had to meet her amber, Hermione continued.  
"Really, that it's something you actually like to do is a bonus, I promise."  
Luna nodded with a small smile as she said, "Thank you Mummy." Hermione looked to the medic switching languages as she spoke.  
"How bad?"  
The medic grimaced behind his mandibles as he answered.  
"I will need her leg pulled and held straight at tension, before inserting a probe and pulling the tendon back, unfortunately I cannot use painkillers until after the procedure. I would suggest we put her to sleep through it. She should be up and walking in three hours, and have full movement by the morning." Hermione nodded turning back to Luna.

"Luna Babygirl, the medic is going to put you to sleep and fix your leg okay? You'll be a little bit sore tonight, but the sore feeling will be gone in the morning." Luna nodded as she spoke.  
"Will you hold my hand while I go to sleep?" Hermione smiled as she nodded.  
"Yes Babygirl I will." Hermione said with a reassuring smile as she picked Luna up and took her through to the anaesthetic room and set her down on the bed there, taking her hand and as the medic slowly put Luna to sleep.

Once sure she was out Hermione let him take her through to the surgery room after he told her he would contact her as soon as the surgery was done and he was ready to wake Luna.  
Hermione nodded before turning and heading back to their quarters.

Upon entering she smiled to see the large bright blue box with Gabrielle's name the front.  
noticing the other two had quickly stripped as soon as they could, and Gabby was in her swimsuit Hermione nodded, that told her that the decision had been made – they would be staying on the spear for a couple of days.  
She quickly went to the bedroom and stripped, coming back into the living area curling up on the couch, head on Harry's shoulder as she spoke.

"Aren't you going to open it Gabrielle?" She asked with a small smile.  
Gabrielle turned to shake her head as she motioned a few signs with her hands that Fleur quickly translated.  
"Luna helped make this present, I'm waiting for her." Hermione smiled knowing what was in there and nodded.

"Well I think Luna will also like your little surprise too, I'm letting you be the one to tell her." Hermione said, causing the little Veela to smile.  
"Thank you." Gabrielle said quietly.  
Hermione nodded settling back against Harry as he passed her screen-comp over to her, she settled against him, pulling up the plans for when they headed back down to the planet and working through them some more, adding a couple of final refinements, working until she felt Harry completely still against her. Looking over she saw he held a piece of parchment that had been sent up with the mail from Gringotts.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as he handed her the parchment.  
Upon finishing reading it she shook her head. Somehow, Harry through the acquisition of House Parkinson, had now got the controlling share in the Daily Prophet newspaper.  
She watched as he quickly scribbled a reply and had to smile, it boiled down to instructions that the Goblins took over the running of the paper and that in the future all articles printed have to be the truth.

Shrugging her shoulders she got up and headed into the kitchen to start the preparations for the evening meal, she knew Luna would be hungry after the operation.  
Fleur soon joined her as Hermione looked out to see Gabrielle sat at the table with some pieces of parchment and a quill as she wrote, Harry sat next to her going through the book with her.  
"How is she?" Hermione asked nodding to Gabrielle.

Fleur smiled as she spoke.  
"She iz okay, 'opefully we will 'ear 'er zpeaking more now, zee 'ealer zaid when she started zpeaking a leetle bit zat, more and more she weel find eet eazier. But eet wel ztill be a while." Hermione nodded as she set carried on preparing the food.  
"Zho what 'ad 'ou zo 'appy juzt now?" Fleur asked to Hermione's smile.  
"We just found out we have controlling shares in that paper the Daily prophet. Harry's going to make sure it's an honest paper from now on, it's not like he can't afford the excess costs in bringing in new staff. Just on his treasure room up here, never mind his vaults as Lord Potter.  
We looked into that and found that even had we no gold or treasure up here, we would still be one of the wealthiest people on the planet below." Hermione said matter of factly to Fleur's shocked face.

Hermione tried not to smirk or smile, but it was difficult, as she knew running through Fleur's head now would be the question of how she appeared to be so 'normal' and not have a sense of entitlement about her.  
When Fleur asked her Hermione leant back against the counter as she spoke.  
"Fleur, look around, until I told you we were that wealthy would you have guessed?"  
Fleur took a look around their rather Spartan quarters and shook her head.  
"Non, I would not." Hermione smiled a bit as she continued.  
"That is because we aren't a materialistic race, yes we go out of our way to collect treasure, but to us it's more for what can we use the metals or gems for. Here, open the top and take a look." Hermione pulled a small pistol from her weapon belt and passed it to Fleur after removing the power pack.

Opening the top Fleur looked in her eyes widened at the sight. Inside was a gem that would be worth 700,000 galleons right before the barrel.  
"That gem focuses the plasma particles into a focusing chamber just inside the barrel, a barrel lined with as pure gold as we can find to aim the beam. Our wealth is simply a by-product of making sure we have all the resources on hand to make what we need."

Fleur nodded as she spoke.  
"Eet iz zertainly a deferent way of thinking zan what I am uzed too." She said with a small smile.  
Hermione nodded as she finished preparations and put the large bowl of stewed Greshna in to slow cook before taking the gun, and putting it back together before holstering it.  
Come on, we've got a bit of time, let me teach you a few more things with your armour.

Going through to the Family Armoury she pulled out Fleur's helmet activating it as she spoke.  
"The visor here has a neural sensor that's currently switched off at the moment. When activated you can – I'll show you how – switch between different scanning states from thermal, to psionic, to x-ray and a broad range in between. Your weapons will also be controlled there.  
On the other side is the interface for communications and suit regulation for temperature and comfort." She said as they sat down on the bench pointing to two tiny dots inside the helm.

"Now all this does is "read" what you want so don't worry, it can't affect how you think, it's a one way link, you to the helmet. Any feedback you get is through the display, you literally have to look at a screen okay." Fleur nodded as Hermione passed her the helmet.

Fleur put it on as Hermione spoke.  
"Now I want you to say "Helmet Identify" As Fleur did Hermione waited until the helmet registered Fleur befor Hermione nodded.  
"Now I want you to _think_ about locking the helmet to you, so that only you, unless you allow can use it." Fleur's helmeted head nodded before Hermione saw Fleur jump a little.  
"Don't worry, the visor going fully green was just the helmet locking to you. Now think about seeing normally."

A moment later Fleur was looking around the room again before turning to Hermione.  
"Zis ees magnifique!" Smiling Hermione nodded, "Yes, I thought so too, now to use the thermal vision…"

-0-

Luna woke up looking to her Daddy as he smile down to her.  
"Hey Little One, you're all fixed up, you ready to go and get some food." He asked while he leaned down to pick her up, settling her on his hip as he nodded his thanks to the medic.  
Luna smiled at him, before speaking.  
"How long was I asleep Daddy?" He smiled as he answered her. "Just a couple of hours, the medic fixed you right up. So what do you say we get something to eat and then carry on with our holiday?"

Luna rapidly nodded a smile across her face as her Daddy carried her back to their quarters.  
Once there he set her down on to the chair next to Gabrielle before taking the chair next to her, putting him between her and her Mummy. She didn't understand half of what the adults talked about but that was alright, she'd seen the box with Gabrielle's name on still unopened and couldn't wait to see the little Veela's reaction to her present.

As soon as lunch was done Luna looked to her parents.  
"Can I go please, I want a quick shower and a clean swimsuit on. This one feels icky." She indicated the one she was wearing with a grimace.  
Smiling her Mummy nodded.  
"Okay, we'll be in here when you're done." She told her.  
Quickly running to the bathroom Luna rushed through getting herself cleaned up and into a new swimsuit before going back into the living area.

When she did she moved hold her arms out to her Mummy who smiled and lifted her up settling her on her lap.  
"Okay Gabrielle, do you want to open your present now?" Luna heard her Daddy ask.  
Gabrielle's rapid nodding had them all chuckling.  
"Well go on zen." Fleur encouraged her daughter. Needing no further encouragement Gabrielle ran over to the crate and threw the lid up before her eyes widened and she ended up just staring in surprise.

Inside was a blue leather outfit much like Luna's, and on top of that was a new weapon belt with two gun holsters attached, inside these holsters were two pistols.

Reaching in carefully and pulling a gun out, keeping it pointed to the floor Gabrielle looked it over with a bright smile coming across her face, Luna recognised the design as the 'Colt Peacemaker' from her history lessons off Mummy about Earth.  
"Don't worry Gabrielle it's not loaded." Hermione said quietly before continuing. "Look at the handle grips."

Raising the grips Gabrielle gasped, set into the lacquered wood was a picture of her old pet bunny before it died, one she had once shown Luna earlier in the year.  
It was obvious whoever had drawn the image had spent hours before passing it on to the armourer to work onto the handle. That there were pictures on both sides just seemed to stun the little girl even more.

It was when she looked closer and saw the tiny artist's signature that she finally lost it, dropping the weapon back into her trunk she launched herself at Luna, knocking her back into Hermione who kept hold of both of them making sure they didn't fall.  
"Thank you." Gabrielle whispered before gently letting Luna go.

Gabrielle turned and made a few signs to Fleur who quickly nodded.  
"Oui of course 'ou can tell 'er." Fleur said with a smile.  
Luna looked to her slightly confused even as her Mummy and Daddy let out a big smile each.

Gabrielle came close so she didn't have to speak too loud.  
"I asked az half zee 'Oliday waz to go to placez I would like, eef we could zkip zose and go ztrait to Auztralia. I love camping, and zat waz where 'our training 'untz were going to be anyway…"  
Luna's jaw dropped a little even as her Mummy's arm tightened about her waist.  
"That's right Babygirl, instead of one week training hunt, you're getting three – and then we go to Japan for the convention, leaving us two weeks before Daddy's final task in this silly Tournament."

Luna looked up to her Mummy before she spoke.  
"Th – three weeks?!" Her mummy nodded with her own big smile as she answered.  
"Yes Babygirl, three weeks, Gabrielle wanted so much to see you happy that she asked to skip everything and go straight to Australia.

Launching off her Mummy's lap Luna collided with Gabrielle holding her in a tight hug as she whispered 'Thank you' over and over.

After a while she heard her Daddy speak up.  
"All right girls, we need to get packed up. Just remember we'll be camping so only pack what you'll need." Grinning Luna dragged Gabrielle back to their room and pulled out her travel chest, taking out everything that was in it from their earlier holiday until it was empty.  
Gabrielle doing the same on her bed.

Once done Luna went to her clothes chest and pulled out all her leather outfits and left the blue set out before packing the others.  
On top of those went her sleep shirts and a couple of swimming outfits, when she'd finished, she slid in a divider that was for weapons to be placed.  
Closing the lid she looked up to see Gabrielle had finished.

Going back into the Living area she spoke up.  
"Daddy what training? Will I need just blades or both my blades and guns?"  
Her Daddy came over and knelt down in front of her as he spoke.  
"Always take both Babygirl, you never know when training can turn to a real fight. Although this is going to be a 'Blade Only' hunt I want you to have your cannon with you just in case.

Luna smiled as she wrapped her little arms about her daddy in a tight hug, before she went back into her room.  
She quickly packed up all her blades she thought she'd need, leaving out the sword, a dagger and her Sai's. Those along with her wand she would have on her weapon belt.  
Once finished she closed the lid of her trunk and dragged it to the room back into the living area.  
"Babygirl, did you forget that you're a witch? You could have levitated it." Her mummy said.  
"I know Mummy but I don't want to end up relying on my magic, not when I can use my hands."  
The proud smile her Mummy gave her had Luna smiling for the rest of the day.

By the time evening approached Luna had taken Gabrielle to the nearest practice shooting area and was carefully instructing the little blond on how to use her guns properly.  
After she showed Luna how to load them she moved to stand to the side and slightly back from Gabrielle as she encouraged her to take her first practice shots down the range.

Gabrielle shocked her when she drew both guns and started firing them simultaneously until she was out of bullets.  
The instructor in Luna had come to the fore and she had been really surprised at how fast Gabrielle had picked up on the most stable way to hold her arms while shooting as she hit a button that pulled the gel target back to them.

There in the centre of the block were all 12 bullets, each having entered in a tight grouping of the 'bullseye' section.  
"Gabby, have you fired a gun before?" Luna asked quietly.  
When Gabrielle shook her head Luna blinked.  
"You did very good. I don't think I can teach you anymore – you were really, really good!"  
Unbeknownst to either of the girls, Harry had come in just as Gabrielle drew her weapons and had held back, making Luna jump when he spoke.

-0-

Harry watched as Gabrielle drew her weapons, watching from the side as he caught the little Veela's expression, she had sunk into a mild version of 'The Now' This wasn't the total wiping of all emotions though, this simply seemed to be a focusing on mean's to end with the target.

Stepping forwards as Luna finished, he spoke up.  
"To be honest I don't think even I could shoot that well." Harry said with a smile as his Daughter jumped before frowning at him.  
"Daddy, you know the rules, you taught them to me! Don't make people in the Gun Range jump." Luna said sternly to him causing him to nod.

"Yes, you're right, however I thought you knew where I was, I think we'll spend the first week of your Training on being more aware of your surroundings." He said mentally adjusting the plan once more as he watched Gabrielle make safe her guns before sending the block down the belt for the bullet's to be extracted and recycled.

"Come on, packing's done, we're heading down in an hour." He said, smiling at the way the two girls' faces lit up.  
The three quickly made their way to the quarters where they saw Hermione finishing putting on her armour. Harry's and Luna's out ready to be put on.

Fleur came out already in hers and signalled Gabrielle to follow her even as Luna started to put her own armour on.  
"Everything ready?" Harry asked as he pulled on the flex-steel trousers.  
"Yes Harry, but you still need to decide which blades you're taking." Hermione said when an overjoyed Gabrielle came running in and collided with Luna who'd just finished suiting up minus gloves and helmet.

"I think Gabrielle found her other surprise." Hermione said with a grin.  
Laughing Harry nodded, Luna had pointed something out that all the adults had missed, with Fleur being Mark-Sib to Hermione, that meant not only was she entitled to the Armour and training, her own daughter was too. Having realised that hadn't been dealt with, Harry had immediately contacted the Armourer from Paris, and Gabrielle's own armour was waiting for them on their return.

Hermione's arms wrapped about him gently as she spoke.  
"You know sooner or later Gabrielle will want to train, if only to be with our Little One when she's out on hunts." Harry sighed with a small smile as he spoke quietly not to be overheard.  
"Gabrielle has a set of blades ready for on her 12th Birthday in August."  
Hermione smiled as she let him go as Luna dashed off with Gabrielle to help her with her armour.

"Remember the first Armour I had?" Hermione said with a smile to Harry's laugh.  
"I remember you couldn't understand why we didn't have a book compartment on them." Harry chuckled as his armour clanged with Hermione's mock slap.  
"Shush you," She said grinning. "Now come on, we have a lot to get onto the Pod and not much time." Hermione said lifting the two girls' stacked crates and heading out.  
Nodding Harry quickly lifting his and Fleur's crates and following.

Two hours later and the shuttle had landed at the campsite.  
Stepping out Harry looked about and nodded, there were sand dunes all about them with a large empty cave and ledge behind.

He quickly set up the two Sleep Shelters as Hermione sorted a fire-pit, even as Luna, Gabrielle and Fleur drew the short straw and dragged the 'Necessities' shelter away a little before setting it up.  
As they finished Harry carefully went to sneak up behind Luna, just as he was about to wrap his arms about her, she dropped and rolled to the left, leaving him slightly off balance.

"Ambush!" Luna cried, leaping at him and wrapping her arms about his neck using her momentum to swing around his body to land on his back, legs locking about his waist as her arms moved to the perfect Sleeper Hold without applying any pressure.

"Very well done Babygirl!" Hermione said, pride evident in her voice as she came up as she helped Luna slid from his back.  
"I did good?" Luna asked with a bright smile even as Gabrielle and Fleur looked on.  
"Yes you did Luna, that was really good." Harry said turning to kneel in front of her as he spoke.  
"Now come on back to the campfire there's some things we need to explain to you." Harry said as the group went over to the fire Hermione had started.

Sitting on a log Luna sat next to him, Hermione the other side of her as Fleur and Gabrielle sat opposite, Gabrielle grinning at how happy Luna looked.  
Hermione passed over the screen-Comp he'd brought, activating it he pulled up some images of a rather large looking canine, it's front legs longer than its back, four serrated recurve teeth coming out the top of its muzzle along with three claws where its toes should be.

"Okay, after we've finished your awareness training week this is what we're going to go hunting." Harry said.  
Luna looked at the screen her eyes widening at the size as he spoke, it's head was another foot taller than her.

"This is called a Hyenat, they're related to Hyena's but are far, far more numerous and a problem for the Psionic population here. What I want you to do for the next week is study this, read up on its behaviour's, habits and signs of their passing's. Your Mum has hunted these before on a different planet, she's going to be quizzing you each lunch time."

Luna nodded, the look of determination on her little face absolute as he passed her the screen-comp and she immediately started reading about the animal.  
Hermione looked up to Gabrielle as Luna studied and spoke.  
"Now while Luna's here on her training hunt, we've decided to help you out as well, we know you're good with your guns, but you've got that dagger and haven't fully learned to fight with it or any other blade, so we're going to spend these three weeks helping you learn that with your Mum's help."

Gabrielle's mouth dropped open as she whispered, "Vraiment?" Smiling Hermione nodded.  
"Really, now it's getting late so I suggest you two go get in your tent, we'll be getting up early in the morning." She said, nudging Luna as she did.  
With a sigh Luna turned off the screen-Comp giving her Parents a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as Gabrielle did for Fleur before the two headed into their tent.

-0-

Two weeks later and Hermione was Running through the desert, Luna 50 metres to her left easily keeping pace as Harry a further 50m paralleled them, the medic had provided the correct stim dosages for Luna and they'd gone through all the safety points with Luna repeatedly.

At the moment Harry and Hermione didn't need their Stims as Luna's top running speed on her Stims had proven to be 'just' 15 miles an hour, something the medic was confident she would triple in the next 12 months with the right training.

The reason for their running was simple, they had spent the morning tracking a Pack of Hyenat, and were going to wait until dusk until attacking, however they had picked up the scent of another camp, and had broken towards it, only the Psionic barrier that had flared up about it had stopped any casualties – so far.

The two adults were going to flank the pack while Luna charged their rear, from all information the 'Pack Lead' would be at the back, should she bring it down, then the Pack would retreat back to their Den until a new Pack Lead ran them.

Cresting the dune Hermione's eyes widened as she spotted black somethings writhing through the pack and swore, the pack was over 100 strong.  
"Blond Steel, Shock Bolt, activate cannons! Group up! Xenomorph-Hyenat crossbreeds in Pack!" She angled her run to bring her to within 5 metres of Luna, spying Harry do the same even as she activated her Helmet-Com to the Noble Spear, relaying the same message, this had now become a Extermination mission and no longer a Training Hunt.

Hyenat's themselves could drain a psionic barrier, as well as cope with many spells cast at them, she only hoped the Crossbreeds weren't faster at it.  
Approaching the Pack her helmet signalled 10 'Droppers' coming in just as the three got to within firing range of the Pack, Luna taking the first shot, the bolt of plasma from her cannon slamming into a normal Hyenat mid-leap. Less than a second later the three were sending a veritable firestorm of plasma even as Hermione drew her blades.

Plasma raining from above let her know where to concentrate her fire, helping clear a safe Drop Point.  
"Blond Steel, you stay near myself and Shock Bolt, Understood?" Hermione commanded, not as her mother, but as Battle-Lead.  
"Okay," Luna's terse answer came back just as the droppers arrived slamming into the ground, at the same time the three hit the back of the pack and her blades _sang_.

She eviscerated the one, burning plasma smashing into another befor battle was fully joined.  
Luna's sai's came out and Hermione watched with pride as she moved fluidly through the horde, almost dancing as her Sai's slashed and stabbed even as her cannon never stopped firing.  
Hermione's eyes widened in Horror when a spiked tail looked certain to impale Luna and there was no way Hermione could get to stop it when the Blond split her legs wide dropping to the floor crossing her arms above catching the tail even as J'Treth sliced it from its owner.

Rolling forwards under one Hyenat cross, she split it before coming to stand above her Daughter as her blades slashed the Hyenat leaping at Luna, removing its head.  
Harry was soon there as well, wielding sword and hand held plasma gun even as Luna came to stand.  
The three stood firm in a back to back triangle, slashing, slicing and firing.  
*Clang*

Their formation broke as one leaped at Luna bringing her to the ground on her back, large jaws descending before two short spikes shot up through its head.  
Kicking the carcass off her Luna withdrew her Sai's from the beast's head before sending one spinning end over end, embedding in the one behind Hermione about to impale her.

Luna drew her short sword as she retook her place.  
On they fought until only a single Hyenat crossbreed was left standing, it was the largest of the pack standing at twice Luna's height.  
Turning to face her Daughter Hermione couldn't help but feel pride, Luna had lured the beast out, in one hand her Sai, the other her short sword as the two circled each other.  
Harry had held his arm up stopping the other Hunters from interfering with a short command, that didn't stop Hermione, Harry and the others all track the beast with their shoulder cannons, should it look like Luna would not survive there would be 12 plasma bolts disintegrating the beast.

Luna dodged to the side as it lunged, spinning her sword swept through the air removing it's long whiplike tail, before rolling away to come back to her feet to face the beast again as it turned to watch her.  
Judging her moment Luna feinted to the right, an as the beast lunged, she leapt going to stab its side, only for its dense hide to deflect her Sai, leaving a long shallow gash on its ribs.  
Spinning the Sai in hand Luna quickly sheathed it, leaving her off-hand free.  
As the beast charged she leapt to the side, grasping it's black fur and jumping as she pulled herself onto its back, bringing her sword up to stab, point down into its neck, through the spinal column.  
As she did the beast collapsed to the floor motionless.

A great roar went up as the Yautja and Luna's parents let out their Victory cries as Luna slid from the beast, coming to land by it, stood there in her blood spattered shining armour, Luna looked every inch the Warrior she would become, all her training there had come into play, the little blonde quickly cleaned her sword and ran to her Mother, Hermione kneeling down and wrapping her arms about her as she spoke.  
"Luna I am so _proud_ of you, you were wonderful." Hermione said quietly on Private-Comm, linking only Harry in.  
"As am I." Harry said quietly before he removed his helmet heading over to J'Treth.  
"I claim you as Witness, Luna was here on her first Training Hunt, yet at the first sign of real trouble, she dived right in, protecting the innocent, has claimed her first kill and brought low he first Large Prey."

J'Treth nodded as he and the others all removed their helmets, Hermione smiled to see the glow of happiness on Luna's face as she gently kissed the little blondes forehead.  
"We scanned them all as we fought Babygirl, there are no more waiting infants, go, claim your first Trophy in a Hunt."

Many would have expected her claim to be from the beast she'd just killed, but she made her way unerringly to a smaller one, a non-Crossbreed and with a single cut removed its head.  
"Daddy, how do I clean this?" Luna asked lifting the head.

Removing her helmet Hermione watched as Harry came over and started to show her while one of the men from the camp approached her.  
"G'day, name's Jonas Wheeler, we'd just like to thank you and your party for saving us, especially the little one." He said just as twenty *PoP*'s were heard and they were surrounded by what Hermione recognised as Australian counterparts to Britain's 'Red-Robe's'.

"HOLD!" Hermione shouted out to the Yautja Warriors as they dropped into defensive stances even as Jonas strode over to what appeared to be the leader.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TOOK SO LONG! IF IT WASN'T FOR THESE WE'D BE DEAD NOW!"  
"M – minister! We got here as f – fast as we could." The lead spoke.  
"You're a ready reaction force! Supposed to be in the departure room at all times and leave at a seconds notice! Not 20 minutes! Where were you!"

As he continued to berate the forces and it was obvious they were no threat to the Yautja, while Harry carried on showing Luna how to clean out the skull, she and the rest started to drag the bodies into a pile, she herself took a standard Hyenat's claws for her Trophy as other Warriors took their own trophies.  
One thing that was obvious though was the lack of any taking a trophy from the crossbreeds.

Once all trophies were taken Hermione and the others including Harry and a Luna now holding a clean Hyenat skull ringed the bodies.  
Drawing both her pistols Hermione set them to a low power beam and passed one to Luna.  
"Remember Babygirl, we always clean up after a Hunt or Battle." She said as she brought her plasma gun to bear on the pile waiting for Harry to give the signal.

Moments later and the carcases were all burning.

Turning back she saw Jonas re-approach as she took her weapon from Luna.  
"Right as I was sayin', we'd like to thank you all for saving us, to do that, I'm awarding everyone here the Golden Eagle of Distinction, it's the highest honour we Australian's can give to foreigners.  
Hermione noticed Luna's mouth drop open at this and knelt down next to her.  
"Babygirl?"

"They aren't joking Mummy, from what my Birth-Mummy once told me, to be awarded that… it's as if we were being awarded the Order of Merlin First Class back in Britain." Hermione nodded seeing all the Warriors stand that bit more prideful before turning to who was obviously the Australian Minister of Magic.

"On behalf of the Yautja, we accept, however, we need to first finish our last week of training hunts for this little one," Hermione lifted Luna up settling her on her hip, "Before we can go anywhere, after that we need to be back in the UK within a week."

Jonas nodded as he spoke.  
"Certainly, is there some way we can get in touch with you or leave a Liaison with you?"  
Hermione smiled as she spoke. "I can give you a communication device or you can leave someone, but you need to understand our base camp is about 25 miles that way." Hermione pointed back towards where they were camped. "And we ran all the way, if you've got someone who can run at 15 miles an hour for over an hour and half in sand and not be too winded at the end then yes."

Jonas nodded before his wand flicked out and a brilliant silver fox shot out.  
"Reena, I got a run for you. Apparate to me and I'll explain."  
The fox shot away as Jonas turned and explained the little spell.  
Five minutes later and a *PoP* was heard and standing next to the minister was a tall woman, with long blond hair tied back, her eyes nose and mouth all very similar to Jonas's.

She was wearing a small back pack with a water bottle on the side and a straw coming along the shoulder strap to easily reach her mouth if needed. A tight chest support and shorts that seemed to be made of some stretchy material, and on her feet were two long socks leading to a pair of boots perfect for running in sand.

"Father?" The woman spoke.  
"Ah, Reena, I need you to stay with these and act as a liaison between us for the next two weeks, they're those hunters from the stars we were told about."  
The woman's eyes lit up as she looked at them with a smile.  
"It'll be my honour." She said quietly.  
"Good, send me a Patronus every two days. Unfortunately I've got to go and remind our 'Alert Ready' forces that the Cafeteria is not the Ready to Go room." He said with a scowl to the other Australian Red-Robes.

Reena's eyes flashed a moment as she nodded.  
"Very well, and Father, have you explained to them I am a half-breed?" Jonas shook his head with a groan as he turned to Hermione.  
"Reena is half Vampire, I managed to catch the Vampire that bit her as he was turning her, she has the stamina, speed and abilities of the Vampires, but can be in sunlight, to deal with her thirst she drinks animal blood, resorting to donated human blood only if no animal is available." Hermione nodded even as Luna looked to Reena.

"Your skin's not sparkly?"  
Reena burst out laughing at that.  
"No young one, those books were a total fabrication, we certainly do _not_ sparkle in the daylight." She said with a smile that revealed her fangs.  
Harry came over and took Luna's skull and set it on the ground placing a Tele-Tag on it.  
"It'll be waiting for you in your Trophy room for you to put up properly, Luna" Harry said quietly.

"Well I best be off, Reena I'll see you in two weeks."  
Reena nodded as the Australian's all disappeared. Looking around Hermione saw the ten who'd dropped had also already left just leaving the four and a ring of blackened sand where the fire had been.

Setting Luna down Hermione lifted the catch on a box on Luna's belt and took out a small Stim.  
"Sharp sting Babygirl." She said quietly as she injected it into Luna's neck, dropping the used needle into the waste box on her belt.

"Well, are we ready?" Reena, Harry and Luna all nodded.  
Smiling Hermione put on her helmet as Harry and Luna did the same.  
Turning to the half Vampire Hermione spoke.  
"We won't be slowing down from 15 miles an hour so here." She passed her a small screen with an arrow on it.  
"If you fall behind, that'll show you the way to our camp." Reena nodded slipping the pad into a little pouch on her tight shorts.

Looking to Luna Harry spoke, pride in his voice as he did.  
"Lead us back to camp Huntress Blond Steel." With that the four took off, the Stim giving Luna what she needed to be at her top speed, the three adults keeping pace.

90 minutes later and the four crested the bowl of the crater where their camp site was opposite, when Hermione's helmet caught flashes in the distance.  
Zooming in her blood ran cold, Fleur was down on the floor of their camp bleeding, Gabrielle hidden behind a rock using her gun and wand to shoot at six Magicals firing a constant barrage of spells.

"Babygirl Peel left, Protect Gabby," Luna seemed to put on an extra burst of speed even as the adults did.  
"Reena can you fight?" Hermione asked even as the Vampire let her rucksack hit the floor without breaking her stride.  
"I can." She didn't even sound winded before almost disappearing, her speed almost a blur as Harry and Hermione took to the sky, Flex-Wings snapping open.

As they approached one of the five got too close to the girls and Luna's wrist flicked and he went down.  
Harry and Hermione's shoulder cannon's blasted two off their feet, dead before they hit the ground, landing infront of the remaining three as Reena _appeared_ and snapped the neck of one, even as Hermione and Harry incapacitated the others.

Going up to the two left alive she dropped two Cell Tele-Tags on them as they disappeared.  
Harry had already dropped a medevac tag on Fleur as Luna took a trembling Gabrielle into her tent away from the sight of the remaining four dead bodies.

Reena looked like she too was trembling.  
"Reena?" Hermione asked quietly as Harry gathered up the bodies for burning.  
"I – I need to go find an animal to feed on." Hermione nodded.  
"Wait just two minutes." Before diving into the adults tent and pulling out a goblet.  
Taking off her gauntlet she drew her blade and nicked her wrist, letting a stream fall into the cup until it was full, before sealing the wound with one of the healing spells Madam Pomfrey had taught her.  
Going back out she passed the goblet to Reena.  
"Drink, I'm going to go see to Gabrielle." Reena gave a look full of gratitude to her taking the cup as Hermione left.

Going into the tent she saw Luna had gotten herself and Gabby out their armours and was holding the scared Gabrielle like she or Harry would her when scared.  
Kneeling down Hermione looked into Gabrielle's wide scared eyes.  
"It's okay, you mother is already up on the ship, our medic will have her healed in no time." She said quietly.  
"It was m – me they were after." Gabrielle said quietly, not knowing with that one sentence the other two were now already condemned. "I'll find out why and deal with them for you Gabby, I promise."

"Mummy," Luna spoke looking up to her.  
"Can we go home, I think Gabby needs to." Hermione looked and saw in Luna's eyes how her only thoughts were for Gabrielle's wellbeing.  
"Sure we can Babygirl, how about I ask Granny to meet you in the Teleport Room while Daddy and I clean up here?" Luna nodded and Hermione saw something in her eyes that gave her hope, there was steel there, and a maturity that she hadn't ever expected to see. "Thank you Mummy, I'll take care of Gabby as best I can." Hermione nodded before flipping up her Arm-Comp and signalling her Mother.

"Daughter what is going on down there?!" Qu'Illaa said immediately in Yautja.  
"I don't know Mother, I will be interrogating the two we sent up shortly, first though, Gabby needs to come back to the ship, Luna's bringing her, can you meet them?"

Qu'Illaa quickly confirmed she would and the channel closed.  
Five minutes later helping Luna calm Gabrielle Hermione's arm-comp bleeped. Looking she saw it was a simple message from her Mother. 'Ready'

"Luna, I'm sending you up now." Hermione warned her before signalling the okay.  
After the two younglings had disappeared she stepped out to see the camp apart from this tent already packed down and Reena helping carry things into the pod.  
Without a word she quickly emptied and collapsed the tent, packing it and the gear, before storing them on the pod.

Looking about she saw they were all packed up and ready, Reena had even had time to retrieve her back pack.

Once everything was secure they headed up into space, Reena's face as she saw the earth shrinking was a picture.  
"So high," She said quietly before Hermione indicated the window.  
"And there's home." She pointed to the Noble Spear.  
"Eagle's Beak! That's huge!" Hermione couldn't help chuckling as she spoke.  
"Our clan is rather large yes. A full third of the ship is to raise the meat and plants that's necessary for feeding us." Reena nodded at Hermione's words eyes wide as Harry piloted them into the bay.

An hour later a freshly washed and clean pair of human Hunters stalked into the Detention and interrogation block.  
Going to the first cell Hermione slammed the door open and grabbed the still unconscious man, dragging him to the interrogation room where Harry had set out the implements she'd listed before.

His screams echoed throughout the block as she slowly extracted every little piece of information before ending his life.

He had been part of a small mercenary band, hired by political rivals to the DeLacours to hold as a hostage, ensuring Jean-Claude would allow certain restrictions to be dropped, restrictions on dark item imports.

Their other orders which they had broken when harming Fleur was absolutely nothing harmful was to befall the DeLacour sisters, after the vote, the sisters were either going to be returned if it went their way, or 'gifted' to the mercenaries if not, and this one was looking forwards to be the first to try Gabrielle.

The last thing she extracted was where the mercenaries were based.

Looking at the now mangled body on the bed she sighed.  
"I would have preferred his skull, but I cracked it too much." Harry came up next to her as he spoke.  
"His rib cage is still good." Hermione nodded, proceeding to extract that before they cleaned up the room, and setting the still bloody cage to the side she went and retrieved the second man.

The information he gave was clear, concise and freely given.  
Hermione looked to his terrified eyes as she continued.  
"Why were you helping them capture Gabrielle?"  
"M – Money! This w – was my first job! As soon as we g – got paid I was gonna l – leave! I swear!" Hermione nodded.  
"Okay, until today have you broken any laws." The man nodded reeling off a list of petty crimes that increased to mugging and violence, but never a death or murder.

"Right," Hermione said leaning back against the wall, knowing the sight of her blood streaked body was scary enough.  
"Here's what you're going to do, when we send you back to the planet, it'll be to the Ministry Holding Cells, you will then confess all your crimes to the DMLE, accepting their punishment without any deals. If you don't, you'll be brought back up here to face Yautja Justice. Understood."

The man nodded before she stepped forwards hitting him with a binding field before going to wash the blood and other things from her bare body as Harry dragged him away.  
As she finished she headed to the medical bay to find an awake, but pale Fleur on the bed.  
"Hey, how're you doing?" She asked her.

"Like I 'ave been 'it wiz too many 'ealing potionz – my 'ead 'urtz, my shoulder 'urtz and my mouth iz like zee desert we were camped een." Fleur grouched.  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh, although pale Fleur was doing better than she'd hoped, when the medic came over and passed Fleur a screen with French on it.

"Ah merde, anozzer night? 'Ermionee can 'ou take care of Gabby tonight pleaze, I 'ave to ztay for 'Obzervation'" Fleur grumbled, it seemed she liked being in the medical bay as much as Hermione and Harry did.

Leaning forwards Hermione kissed her brow as she spoke. "Of course I will sister, you just get better, I'll bring Gabby up tonight okay?" Fleur nodded thanking her with a smile as Hermione left.  
She wondered just how many hunters were going to be raiding that mercenary camp after the report sent to her father before putting it out of her mind, knowing she wouldn't be in the group.

Going into her quarters she couldn't help but smile, there in the middle of the couch were the two little ones, curled up asleep in the other's arms.  
Quietly going over to the shelf she quickly pulled down the picture maker and took a few shots, before sitting on the end of the couch with a screen-comp, pulling up the video feeds from all of Luna's training these past couple of weeks and started to go through them, making notes on what the things they'd need to focus on.

She'd just finished the third full two on one where her and Harry were going hand to hand with her, and couldn't help but smile, even though she and Harry were holding back, Luna forced them to go harder and harder until they were fighting her with the same skill as a Newblood. A few more months training and she wouldn't be at their level, but would certainly be getting close.  
If the medic agreed it may be time to start letting her have the vitamin and build-up supplements in her food and drink.

There were some points they'd have to go over but that could wait.

It was as she was going through the video's she spotted something and frowned, rewinding the video she let it play again in slow-time before shaking her head and looking to her Daughter, no wonder Harry had been limping a little after that bout, Luna had somehow got a solid kick into his seed-makers, and at the time they were out of their armour.

"That must have hurt." Hermione muttered.

Getting up she looked to the time and nodded, flicking her wand to the two girls she carefully levitated them through to their room, putting them to bed before heading to her own. Harry would be back later, Sirius had sent a request to speak to him while they were gone and Harry had decided he would at least talk to the man, but if Remus was there then he would immediately leave if Remus didn't.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Predator, I just write for fun!

* * *

Harry appeared near the Three Broomsticks in full armour, helmet under his arm as he walked in.  
Going over to the bar Madam Rosemerta looked up with a small smile.  
"He's up in room 104 dear." She told him.  
Nodding Harry headed up before knocking.  
"Enter!" Sirius's voice came from behind the door.

Pushing it open Harry took a quick look around, satisfied that Remus wasn't there he took a seat staring at Sirius.

"You asked to speak?" Sighing Sirius nodded taking the seat on the opposite side of the chair, before looking up to Harry with troubled eyes.  
"Harry, I, well, oh hell…" He sighed heavily. "Look, I made a mistake, a hell of a big one, I can see that now, I'm not even going to try and apologise to you yet, I need to apologise to your LifeMate, but to do that I need to be able to be in the same room as her without her killing me." Sirius said.

Harry stared at Sirius silent, when the man's gaze didn't even flinch from his own he nodded.  
"Very well, I will ask her to meet you, but you need to understand Sirius, the only reason you're still alive now is she knew you didn't know our ways fully."  
Sirius grimaced as he spoke.  
"Yeah, Fleur's … had words. Something about how marriage here is a pale imitation to the close bonds a Yautja forms?"

Harry nodded as he spoke.  
"Yes, to a Yautja the very idea of being with one not your LifeMate after taking one is anathema, we see it as not only a betrayal of trust, but a complete betrayal – you were basically saying to Hermione you did not feel her worthy to be with me."  
Sirius paled at that as he let out an explosive breath.  
"Damn, I did _not_ mean it like that Harry, I just got so wrapped up in my own need to continue the line I forgot, even though you pointed it out at the time, that you were raised in a totally different culture to me."

Looking out the window he sat silent, Harry simply waited, it was obvious he had more to say.  
"On top of that, you know I was still only in my early twenties when I went to prison?" Harry nodded.  
"Well once I was out and healed, I still viewed the world as I did back then. I was I will admit, and until that day in the Medical Bay, a womaniser, I only went with willing women who understood it was just sex though. I never made promises I didn't intend to keep."  
A frown passed his face as he continued.

"Then you sent that scalpel into me and I looked into your eyes, merlin they shined, the same glow Lilly's did when she was completely furious with one of us. Seeing that glare in your face made me think. What would Lilly say to me?" Harry still as a statue absorbed this little bit of information on his Birth-Mother.

"She used to hate it you know, me being with a different woman every week, I didn't quite understand her at the time." He sighed, "She was trying to get me to see it from another point of view, how even with the understanding some women would still hold out for more, how it would hurt them when they saw a different girl on my arm in a few days. I'm not perfect Harry, I'll admit that, I know I've lost your trust and faith and I'm not asking for that back, I'm asking you to let me earn it."

Harry sat back staring at the broken man infront of him and nodded.  
"Okay, I'll let Hermione know, I can't promise she'll listen to you, the only reason I did is because you won enough of my trust last time to leave you alone with my Daughter, trust you no longer have." Sirius nodded before he made a face that said he did not want to say the next bit.

"Harry, you need to understand what I'm about to ask I feel is wrong, but Remus made me promise to ask. He wants you to reconsider seeing him, although he's still adamant on the 'no guards' issue. He was… not happy when I said that I certainly didn't agree. I personally think they're needed. There I've asked."

Harry shook his head his expressionless face set.  
"If he will not abide the standard safety precautions on anyone dangerous on ship, then he will _not_ be allowed near me or my family, add to that the disrespect shown to my Father, he was lucky we simply sent him to Earth." Harry said bluntly. "He has also instilled such a fear in our youngling that we don't even say his name near her – to her he was the one who nearly orphaned her for the _second_ time. I will not inflict that fear on her again."

Sirius nodded.  
"Okay Harry, as you know I agree. For what it's worth, I am sorry, I thought he had more sense than that." Nodding Harry stood.  
"I'll speak to Hermione and let you know her decision. But if you do become one of the very rare people who gain a third chance with her after abandoning me as a child, and then your stunt in the Medical Bay, you need to know, it is your last." Sirius nodded.  
"I understand." Harry nodded and signalled for a teleport up straight away, disappearing from the room.

As soon as he was back on the ship he made his way to the training room, he needed to spend some time unwinding.

An hour later he made his way back to their quarters, quickly disarmouring in the Family Armoury before heading to his and Hermione's room.  
Smiling he couldn't help but admire her form as she lay on the bed, the faint light coming from the window to space shining across her stomach.

She was beautiful.

He quickly made his way to the Bathroom and went through his nightly routine, before heading back into their bedroom, lying down near his mate he gently lay a feather light kiss on her lips.

Pulling her into his arms he let sleep claim him.

The next morning he awoke to their alarm and groaned as he sat up.  
Hermione next to him chuckled, causing him to look down to her bare body and smiled.  
"Morning beautiful." He whispered laying a kiss on her lips before getting up off the bed and heading for his morning shower, Hermione following.

After a morning shower, where they made completely sure the other was clean – twice, they hurried through the rest of their morning ablutions as Harry explained his discussion with Sirius.  
As Hermione finished and they headed to the kitchen Hermione adopted a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke.  
"He was truly genuine in his wish to apologise?" Harry nodded as he answered reaching for the orange juice.  
"Yes, there was no deception in him, and from what I could tell, he truly didn't realise the full enormity of his actions.  
Sighing Hermione leaned against him, looking to his eyes.  
"What do you want my LifeMate?" She asked quietly.  
Dropping a kiss to her he spoke.  
"You to be happy, nothing else." Hermione gave a tiny smile as she spoke.

"I have been your friend since we were toddlers, your paired since we were 14 Earth cycles, your Mate for half a Cycle and your LifeMate ever since, I can read you like a Trobat. I'll give him one final chance, but no more." Harry nodded with a small smile, he truly did not want to lose the last link to his parents, but was willing to if it caused Hermione or Luna pain.

"Thankyou Light of my heart." He whispered gently spanking her bare left bum cheek.  
"Yeep!" Hermione squeaked before punching his arm.  
"Next time you temporarily mark me warm your bloody hand up!" she muttered as he laughed carrying the breakfasts through to the living room.

As he did he contemplated going to wake the girls when they stumbled out their room, both sets of hair in disarray.  
"Merci Oncle 'Arry." Gabrielle muttered climbing into a chair as Luna quietly yawned before coming over and holding her arms out.

He quickly scooped her up and let her get her morning cuddle from him before sitting her next to Gabrielle as the family sat to eat.  
As they did Harry had a thought cross his face as he spoke to Hermione in Yautja.  
"Do you ever wonder why our ways don't seem to have bothered Luna too much, I'm pretty sure that her Birth-Parents never went about nude all the time.  
Hermione nodded as she answered.  
"She once spoke to me about it. She said it didn't matter how we were, as long as she had family. To her it's simply a family quirk, a bit like some families having that odd member who everyone accepts is a little different, to her, she's the different one in our family." Harry nodded.  
"Okay, it was something that always confused me that's all."

After the meal, after they had all gotten belts on as well as arm sheaths except for Gabby, they headed for the medical bay, walking in just as Fleur stood from her bed.  
"Zee Medic 'az zaid I am free to go, 'e juzt wantz me too eat a good breakfazt zen I am out of 'iz clutchez." She said with a smile going to the 'vitamin slop' dispenser.

They waited until she'd finished before leaving and heading back to the main common area, knowing Reena would be there.

Two hours later and she was on her way home with a Target Disk and communications only Arm-Comp, she would let Hermione know when the Award Ceremony for her and the others would be.

Until then Harry was happy to simply keep up his happy domestic life up here, even though Fleur would be heading back to the carriage for a while, when she mentioned lessons Harry groaned. They were back at Hogwarts for theirs this afternoon.

A week later and Harry was in the Teleport room waiting, a moment later and Sirius was stood on the previously empty pad.  
He immediately cast what Harry now knew were cooling charms on his clothes as Harry guided him through the maze of corridors to their quarters.  
Going in Hermione was sat at the table her arms crossed over her chest, Luna was nowhere to be seen.

"Sit." Hermione said with a harsh tone, moving to point to the single chair opposite her, Harry coming to sit next to her.  
Neither were wearing their weapons in case Hermione lost her temper today.  
Sirius gingerly sat in the chair opposite her and focused on looking her in the eye, Harry knew he still struggled with their casual nudity, but he wanted to be in their lives, and had made great strides in accepting it before the incident in the Medical Bay.

Sitting back Hermione nodded to him.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" She said, leaving the ball in his court.  
Sirius went on to again apologise explaining everything he had to Harry.

Hermione sat forwards looking him in the eye as she answered him.  
"You hurt me, more than that, you made me think you didn't want me to be Harry's. Do you know what that did to me?" Slowly Sirius shook his head.  
"I can't even imagine, Both Fleur and later Dumbledore said I was lucky to get away with my life." He said quietly.

Hermione nodded, her eyes suspiciously damp, and Harry realised just how close to breaking she was and gently wrapped his arm about her shoulders pulling her close.  
"Sirius, that said to me you didn't even think me worth being a part of Harry's life. We Yautja when we give ourselves to our partners, give _everything_ , there are no secrets, no barriers, total and complete commitment – you tried to take that from me, you tried to take from me a promise Harry made, a promise he would only ever be mine, the same promise I gave him. He will be the only one I ever couple with, the only one I let see my tears in the night, the only one to see little Hermione Granger of 12 Privet Place."

She took a shuddering breath as Harry saw her ruthlessly hold back her tears.  
"He has seen me at my worst, as well as best. He is the only one who I let see my fears fully, he is my LifeMate, my confidant, the other part of me."

Again she paused swallowing hard as her voice nearly broke.  
"I'm telling you this now, you've got your last chance, but only because even as he gave me the choice as to let you in or cut you out of our lives, I could see in his eyes – he's desperate for a last link to his Birth-Parents. Had Harry's feelings not been part of my decision – you wouldn't even be here. Whatever you do, do not _ever_ make me regret this, understand?" Sirius nodded, his face registering he was seeing just how much she was holding back.  
"For now, you've still got guest quarters opposite, you can stay here for a while." She said getting up from the table and walking rigidly away before closing the door to the bedroom behind her.  
Harry locked eyes with Sirius as he spoke.

"Hurt her like this again, and I'll hunt the entire universe for you." Sirius swallowed and nodded.  
"I'll just be in the guest quarters." He said quietly.  
Harry nodded. "I'll signal you when she's feeling better – you nearly saw something today, you nearly saw what she refuses to let anyone see. Her tears, she refuses to cry infront of anyone but her family, for her to be like this…" Sirius nodded as he stood.  
"I understand," He said as Harry nodded, getting up as Sirius left.

With quick steps he headed to the bedroom, seeing a sight that tore at his heart, there curled up on the bed, was Hermione as her body shook with harsh sobs.  
Quickly going over he sat up against the headboard gathering her in his arms, holding her as the storm of tears wracked her body.  
"It's alright Mine, it's alright, I'm never going from you, you are my heart…" Harry whispered as her sobs calmed.

He continued to hold her long after she had fallen asleep, swearing he would never let her regret her choice today.  
He knew she cared for him absolutely, but to him this was beyond anything he could have expected.

-0-

Three days later and Luna was holding her Mummy's armoured hand with her own gauntleted one.  
She had been given a brand new set of Armour that was really shiny, on her left shoulder was an engraving showing her atop the Hyenat she'd brought down on her own.

Her Mummy's special Armour that she said was for Formal Military Occasions had many, many different engravings over it, one even showing her Mummy inside the mouth of a large beast with lots of teeth.

Her Daddy's was similarly decorated with a lot of what he'd done, and on his arm closest to her, she saw what looked like a new engraving of him falling holding his sword ready to stab down into a Dragon.

The reason she and her parents were all like this was where they were, they were there with her Auntie Fleur, Gabby, Granny and Granddad along with a lot of the Yautja were sat in chairs in front of her, while she, her parents and another ten warriors were all stood on a stage in the Australian Ministry For Magic.

Stood at the edge behind a lectern was Mr Wheeler as he started to speak.

"Not too long ago, these thirteen saved my life. Not for reward, not for personal gain, but because as I understand it, they see themselves as protectors and guardians of the Galaxy! Yes Ladies and Gentlemen I said Galaxy, since September we have been reading of the Yautja who adopted and raised Harry Potter, well you see before you those same selfless warriors. They do not ask for anything in return for doing what they simply see as their duty." Here his eyes settled on his family as he continued.

"Yet if it was not for them simply 'Doing Their Duty' I may have had the horrible fate to see my Family slaughtered even as I died. These Thirteen, including a young girl only 13 years old took on and defeated a swarm of 100 Hyenat's and Hyenat-Xenomorph crossbreeds and defeated them, saving me and my Family. I urge you to turn your attention to the Pensi-Screen, watch the battle I witnessed, and then I dare you all to deny these Warriors the Golden-Eagle of Distinction!"

With his energetic speech over he pointed his wand to his head before withdrawing a silver strand and flicking it towards the grey screen which seemed to absorb it before images and sound in full colour and 3D were played.

They saw from inside a translucent blue dome that was failing the horde trying to get in, before Luna saw herself, Mummy and Daddy running into the back of the pack and the other Yautja arrive.  
They all watched as the battle raged on. At the point where Luna's armoured body fell many of the women in the crowed screamed, before a collective shout of relief was heard as Luna kicked the beast free.

On the memory went until only Luna and the final beast were left, as Luna displayed her skill bringing the beast low there was a collective victory roar from the Yautja guests and cheering from the people in the audience.

Luna watched, stood in her armour as Mr Wheeler brought his hands up causing the crowd to settle.  
"What I found even more amazing after this, is the shortest one there, Miss Lovegood has only been adopted into the Yautja this September passed and has trained tirelessly, she has embraced her new life, what's even more amazing is this, she was on her very first _training Hunt!_ She was not trained for a full encounter as we saw, yet she not only survived, but held her own next to her new parents against odds I'm told no Young one of theirs in training is supposed to face! So I ask are there any of you, who would deny her the Medallion of Uluru, First Order!"

Luna was very glad she was hidden behind her helmet now as there was no way she could have hidden the shock, that award was Australia's equivalent to The Order of Merlin, First Class for their own Citizens! It had _never_ been awarded to a non-Australian before.  
That everyone stood and cheered proved there wasn't a single dissenting vote, and there in the front row were her Granny, Granddad and the DuelMaster all looking at her with pride shining in their eyes.

"With the unanimous support here, I call forward Miss Luna Lovegood!" The Australian Minister said loudly.  
Luna looked up to her Mummy, her entire body language pleading not to let her hand go.  
Her Mummy's Helmeted head inclined ever so slightly, so Luna with her hand in her Mummy's walked up to the Minister, who now held in his hand a ribbon, attached to it was a golden Medallion, with the picture of Uluru (Ayers Rock) Stamped into it, as he carefully slipped the ribbon over her head, letting the medallion come to rest against her armour before letting her retreat back into the line-up.

She watched the rest of the ceremony in a daze as her Parents and the other warriors were all awarded the Golden-Eagle.  
At the end the applause and roars of approval actually shook the hall for a second, before they were allowed to leave the stage. Luna quickly took off her helmet as her parents did as she ran to her grandparents who both knelt down to intercept her as she leapt at them.  
"We are so proud of you youngling." Granny told her.

Luna couldn't understand why she felt like crying but as the tears fell she simply tightened her arms about her armoured grandparents even more.  
"Ah Miss Lovegood," An oily voice came to her causing Luna to completely still.  
"I had the honour of knowing your real mother, such a sha-" Luna had turned to see the man that haunted her dreams, the man she remembered threatening her Birth-Mother.

"My real mother is right here you _slug!"_ Luna shouted, knowing all the Yautja that knew of her night terrors would get the message immediately even as her own sword came whistling out of its sheath to point at the portly man's throat, her Grandparents now stood held their own towards him, along with many of the other Yautja.

"H –how, I made s – sure she was alone…" The man whispered.  
"Luna fighting the anger in her body asked in a cold tone.  
"Did you kill My Birth-Mother." She grated.  
"What? How did you know-" *Crash* He dropped to the floor unconscious as Na'Leth's gauntleted fist impacted his face.

Turning to the Australian Minister he spoke, fighting to keep his growl down as to be understood.  
"I want him arrested and charged with the murder of Celeste Lovegood _!"_  
Minister Wheeler's eyes widened at these words before he seemed to realise something as he stared at Luna a moment before his face locked down as he span to an Auror.

"Arrest Horace Slughorn, the charge is the Murder of Celeste Lovegood Neé Wheeler!" He said causing Luna to gasp even as the Auror did his duty.  
Minister wheeler turned around as the Yautja put their blades away and knelt down infront of Luna as he spoke.  
"Snowflake, is it you?"

Luna's mind raced back to memory's she could barely hold of a man bouncing her tiny body on his knee as she giggled 'Unca J' her uncle who kept calling her 'Snowflake' for her hair.  
"U – unca J?" She whispered out.  
Slowly he nodded and Luna rushed forwards wrapping her arms about him sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Oh Snowflake, I've been trying to find you ever since your emergency portkey arrived without you, yet here you are." He said quietly before looking up to her Mummy as he spoke.  
"Thank you, thank you for looking after her, please, promise me you will always continue."

Her Mummy knelt down next to them as she spoke quietly.  
"Jonas, when Yautja adopt, to us there is no differentiation as to who birthed the child. To my mind Luna is as much my child as she was Celeste's. I will _never_ stop caring for her." She said quietly.  
Jonas turned to Luna as he spoke.  
"Well my little Snowflake, I want you to promise me something."  
Luna nodded.  
"Never, ever stop protecting people, it's part of your Wheeler Legacy, we are Protectors of the Innocent." Luna nodded as she took her Mummy's hand as she answered.  
"I promise."  
She looked around to see her family all looking on with tears trying to escape their eyes, and for once in Mummy's case failing, but the wide smile on her face told her they were happy tears.

Carefully standing and lifting the short armoured Luna, her Mummy set her on her hip as she spoke.  
"Here, when you want to visit the Spear, just press the symbol in the middle, you'll be teleported up. If we're not here any Yautja Ship in range to pick it up will take you up and bring you to us." Jonas nodded pocketing the disc.

"Well, I think we could all do with something to eat." He said quietly just as Luna heard her Daddy's tummy rumble.  
"Definitely for Daddy!" She said grinning causing everyone around to laugh.

-0-

The next day Hermione was sat with Harry in the gallery of the Australian Judicial Courts as Slughorn was escorted in and forced to sit in a chair.

"Horace Slugworth Slughorn," The middle of three judges spoke. "You are here today to be tried for the Murder of Celeste Lovegood, How do you plead?"

Slughorn looked up defiantly as he spoke.  
"Not Guilty!" The three judges made a note before the one on the left spoke.  
"As this is a Murder Trial, Veritaserum will be used. Bailiff please administer the potion to the accused." The way Slughorns face paled told its own story before he called out.  
"No – no!" He screamed as the bailiff forced the potion into him.

As he stilled the judges started questioning him.  
"What is your name?"  
Slughorn's monotone replied. "Horace Slughorn."  
"Are you Horace Slughorn, former Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
Again Slughorns monotone confirmed the question.

When asked about Celeste's murder and why, his answer infuriated the room.  
"She was researching the cure to Lycanthropy, should she have done it she would have overtaken me as the best Potions Master in the UK, I approached her thinking to trick her into working with me, then when the cure was found, I was going to claim full credit.  
When she refused, I set a brittle charm on her cauldron, knowing the heat would force it to explode and kill her, if I couldn't have the glory of ending Lycanthropy no one could."

The three judges all looked on with a glare as the one spoke.  
"Did you not care that you would be taking a Mother from a child?"

"No, I had hoped that her child would be caught in the explosion, it was part of my plan to stop her picking up her mother's research later on, Celeste Lovegood was one of the best potions mistresses I knew, therefore I believe she would have passed her knowledge on." Slughorn answered a little more energetically, showing the Truth Serum was wearing off.

"Final questions, do you regret your actions? And would you do anything different now?"

Slughorn looked like he was fighting the serum but there was still enough to force an answer from him.  
"No I do not regret them, and the only thing I would do differently is ensure her daughter did die with her."  
Hermione surged to her feet her eyes blazing as she tried to leap the barrier, only Harry's arm about her barely restraining her as she screamed.

"I'll kill you! You have no idea what you've done! I'll see you face Yautja Justice for hurting my Daughter!"  
Her outburst was enough to let the last of the serum wear off as Slughorn spoke.  
"Ahh but she isn't." Slughorn's normal oily tone spoke, "She's just a stupid Orphan playing at families isn't she?"

Hermione's inarticulate scream of rage echoed about the room and Harry was forced to throw her to the ground, kneeling one knee on her armoured back as he caught her flailing metal clad arms before shouting in Yautja at her.  
"Royal Huntress, Control yourself! He shall face justice this I swear."

Hermione stilled under him and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths before nodding.  
"I am… In control." She practically growled as Harry let her up carefully.  
Standing they could see all around them a space had formed which was rapidly filling again once they knew it was safe as one woman sat next to them.  
"I understand that you're angry, but let the courts deal with him." She said quietly. Hermione nodded as the three Judges looked up to her.  
"Are you going to keep you temper contained now, or would we be better asking you to leave?"

Hermione shook her head as she spoke.  
"I apologise for my outburst, but he didn't just not accept the culture in which I am from, to me he shredded, stamped and spit upon it. We don't force our ways on others, but our ways to us are sacred. The day a youngling is adopted, it matters not whether they are birthed by that female or not. We raise them as our own, and I have come to love Luna as my own. It is fortunate for him that he is on trial here, should he have been tried by the Yautja, the penalty of Orphaning and Attempted Murder of a Youngling is the same as the Murder of a Youngling."

The judges frowned as they spoke.  
"What would that be?" The middle asked.  
"We call it Organ Removal, you would better know it as Blood Eagle." Hermione answered to the quiet courtroom. It was obvious that although her eyes blazed with rage, she was once more in full control of her thoughts.

The judges although pale didn't answer, merely started whispering between themselves once more before sitting up in their chairs and facing Slughorn.  
"Our decision is this, in three days at Sundown you are to be put to death, you are allowed to choose the means of your death. Dementors Kiss, or be turned over to the Yautja for Organ Removal. Know this, the only reason we are offering the second is it is available at this time, normally it would be straight to the Dementor with you. You have three days to decide, after which time if you haven't you will summarily be subjected to the Dementors Kiss." The Judge slammed his gavel down and a broken Slughorn was taken from the room.

Hermione glared at the retreating form of the Potion Master and swore should he choose to be handed over to the Yautja she would be one of the ones carrying out his sentence.

An hour later and she was just finishing her shower after returning from the planet, stepping out from under the blower she headed through to the living area and sat on the couch with a sigh.  
Harry had gone straight to the bridge on their return to take his shift in charge.  
Looking around the room she grimaced it was a mess. Groaning she got up and started to clean, even as she did her door was knocked.

"It's open!" She called as she was bending over the Toy Chest putting Luna's toys away, a chocked gasp from behind her let her know it was Sirius, standing she turned to see his flaming face and shook her head, so he'd seen her entrance, why that should embarrass him she couldn't understand, but it did for some reason.

Although beneath the embarrassment his face showed he wanted to talk.  
Waving to the cleared table she bid him to sit as she went to the kitchen grabbing a glass of Throat-Burn and a bottle of Butterbeer.  
They'd had to start buying the second as Luna had indeed loved the taste.

Setting the Butterbeer infront of Sirius she sat opposite and waited.  
"Hermione," He said quietly. "I've done a lot of thinking since we last spoke alone, and feel this is the only thing I can do to prove to you that I meant no offense or wanted to demean your position with Harry in any way." He said quietly. She even saw the slight relief in his eyes that she wasn't even wearing her weapon belt.

Carefully he withdrew his wand holding it up in the air as he spoke.  
"I Sirius Orion Black swear on both my Life and Magic that I believe Hermione Jane Granger, The Lady Potter is the perfect woman for Harry Potter, So I say, So be it." He was surrounded by a brief white nimbus before with a flick of his wand a lot of the small pieces of rubbish littering the floor made their way to the bin.

Knowing from her reading just what the man had risked to prove to her he truly didn't mean to come across as to say Hermione didn't belong in Harry's life, Hermione felt the fury she felt for the man melt away. She would never forget what he'd done, but she would forgive.  
Deciding to put this in words and action she lifted her drink.  
"To mistakes past." She said quietly, causing him to smile a little as he lifted his own drink as he spoke.  
"Mistakes never to be repeated." And took a hearty swig, even as Hermione simply sipped her drink, letting the burn hit her throat and warm her inside pleasantly.

"So where are the-"  
"MUMMY! I Need a Nose-Pack!" Luna's voice cried out from her room causing Hermione to bolt running down the short corridor to the medical cupboard in her bedroom grabbing what Luna had called for before running into her room, hearing the sink in the attached washroom she went through to see Luna had Gabrielle's head over the sink, telling her quietly to keep pinching her nose.  
Looking up Luna saw her and quickly started speaking.  
"Gabby's Allure flared, forced her into a birdy for the first time, her nose didn't change back right and is bleeding." Hermione nodded unrolling the pack and kneeling down next to Gabrielle, gently pulling her hand away to see the problem.

As she did she saw it was still looking somewhat 'beaky' and blood was pouring from her nostrils.  
"Well this is a pickle isn't it." She said calmly as she grabbed two small tubes and carefully plugged them into the girls nose, they would swell up to plug the bleed.  
She then grabbed what looked like a band to go over the nose as she spoke to the worried Gabrielle.  
"Gabby, I'm going to put this on your nose, it'll make it very cold okay?"  
"Y – yez." Gabrielle said quietly as Hermione put words to action.  
"Now, I want you to go and sit on the couch in the living room with Sirius while I call you mother okay?" Gabrielle went to nod but Hermione caught her head as she spoke.  
"No try to keep your head still." She said quietly.

Waiting until Luna had led Gabrielle out as Hermione muttered in Yautja about the trouble magical beings could have as she went to her room and grabbed her arm-comp and swore, with the time difference from Australia to the UK Fleur would be asleep.  
Sending the comm signal she waited until Fleur's dishevelled face appeared.  
"'Ermionee? What iz it? It's Zree o'Clock in zee morning!"  
"Fleur, Gabrielle's Allure flared up forcing her to change in Luna's words to a 'Birdy.' Unfortunately her nose didn't change back right and is bleeding.

Fleur sighed as she spoke. "Ah Merde, I well be up in a minute." She said.  
Hermione nodded and closed the comm going into the living room where she saw the still worried looking Gabrielle on the couch hand in Luna's as Luna's other hand rubbed gentle circles on her back even as Sirius was coming from the kitchen with a glass of ice-water.

"Here, take small sips, it'll help take the taste out your mouth." He said quietly as he passed her the drink.  
Five minutes later and Fleur stepped in, again causing Sirius to blush even as Hermione muttered _'Humans!'_ yet again.  
Coming over to the couch she knelt down infront of Gabrielle and spoke a quick sentence in French.  
Gabrielle nodded and they watched as Fleur withdrew her wand and cast a spell at Gabrielle, forcing her change back to avian.

Carefully she removed the nose plugs and band setting them to the side as she spoke again in French, quietly reassuringly.  
Gabrielle's eyes closed and a look of concentration came across her face as she slowly morphed back to the little girl Hermione was babysitting this weekend. This time the change back to Human was complete and there were no bleed problems.

"Zere, all better now Ma Fille?" Fleur said quietly to Gabrielle's nod. As she finished however the lights in the room all started flashing bright orange and an alarm started sounding out.  
"Suit up!" Hermione shouted spinning and running for the armoury, hearing the distinct patter of Luna's shorter legs on the run behind her as the ran in, followed by Gabrielle and Fleur.  
She thanked the Ancestors that bridge watch was done in full armour knowing Harry would already have that little protection.

As soon as she was finished she span to the others as she spoke.  
"That alarm was a warning, there was a Hrunk cruiser spotted coming in, if they spot us, they'll board and try to kill every one of us – they prey on any ship they find, even other Hrunks. Think outlaws and bandit thieves and you're not far off.

"She looked to the doorway to see Sirius stood there wand out his eyes showing his own fighting spirit.  
"Sirius, their armour's like ours, totally blocks Psionics, sorry." She quickly flipped up her arm-comp and spoke rapidly in Yautja, and Sirius disappeared as he was teleported back to the planet, even as she and Luna started to pull their blades and guns on, both slamming Stim-needles into their necks before pulling on their helmets.

"Fleur, we need to get you and Gabby to the Refuge area for Non-Combat-" She was cut off as the ship lurched.  
"We need to move! Now!" Hermione said heading taking point.  
"Luna Rear-guard!"

The four sped through the corridors at hearing the sounds of fighting throughout when they rounded a bend and Hermione drop rolled under a Hrunk her blades whistling from their sheaths as she sliced one of its four arms off.  
The Hrunk roared spinning about on its cloven feet, it's triangular patterned three eyes glaring at her a bringing its own blade down before it stumbled back, and sunk to the floor, two eyes staring blankly up, the third pouring blood from where Luna's Shuriken had span into it and the brain.

"Come on, the Refuge is just two corridors down!" The four started running again and Hermione thanked Luna silently for remembering to get Gabrielle some armour, it would keep her protected.

Tearing around the final bend she saw the doors to the refuge with ten warriors guarding as a spear whistled past her head from behind.  
Mid run she span, brought her shoulder cannon to bare and loosed three plasma bursts into the Hrunk that was behind them dropping it.

"Non-Combatant escorts!" She shouted out and the Warriors split, letting them enter the Refuge. Where a host of Younglings and old Warriors all armed, stood ready.  
turning she dropped to her knees in front of Luna.  
"Babygirl I need you to listen to me. You aren't trained to fight these, I want you to stay here and keep your cannon aimed at the door. If a Hrunk comes through hit it with three blasts to the centre of the chest. I need you to protect everyone here, can you do that."

Luna's body language was practically screaming at Hermione to not go, but she didn't say that, instead she spoke.  
"Good luck Mummy." Hermione nodded and tore out the refuge alone, her place in a Hrunk invasion after getting any non-combatants to a Refuge was as a roving Warrior clearing Hrunks from the ship. For the next five hours she and two others that had joined her battled the boarders blades and plasma dealing their death as Deadly Beauty once more earned her name, for every Yautja she saw downed she avenged them twice fold, remembering the extermination of Golden Clan she swore she would fight on even if she ended up being the last alive, they would have to kill her to stop her.

On the battles raged, corridor by corridor as they forced the invaders back to the breach point until they were bottlenecked, Raining plasma down on them Hermione called out.  
"Fire bursts!" As she grabbed her own hitting the button and throwing it into the breach along with many of the others, not two seconds later a huge explosion tore the Hrunk ship from theirs leaving the gaping twisted metal opening to space as they all magnetised their boots to the deck, watching as the damaged ship spun away, its engines lighting up before it started to leave, when two streams of light burst into the ship from theirs, and the Hrunk Cruiser exploded.

Collapsing to the floor she activated her private Comm to Luna.  
"Babygi-"  
"NOT NOW MUMMY! THERE'S LOTS HERE!" Luna shouted back even as the sounds of fighting came through.

Switching to open comm as she sprang to her feet and ran she shouted switching to Yautja.  
"Blue Refuge breached!"  
Immediately all the warriors around her joined in running for the refuge.  
To Hermione it seemed to take forever to arrive, rounding the bend she saw Luna's 'Lot's' was an understatement, there had to be at least 50 to 100 bottlenecked at the door as thrown blades and plasma shot from the door holding them back.

She didn't even slow her run as Warriors came up alongside her and a veritable steel wall crashed into the Hrunks. One of her blades released a head from its body as her hand gun shot another in the heart, her shoulder cannon relieving a third of its burden of life.

She ducked as a dead Warrior was thrown her way bringing her sword up splitting a Hrunk in two even as more warriors joined the fight, when to Hermione's horror she saw a tiny armoured form sail overhead and slam into the bulkhead head first behind her, the tiny form of her daughter.

Letting out an inarticulate war-cry she increased her ferocity, for every two others took down she took four until there were none left tearing her own helmet free she ran up to Luna she knelt next to her, carefully removing her dented helmet.  
As Luna's groggy eyes met hers Hermione couldn't hold back the chocked relieved sob that she was alive.

"Mummy, I don't feel too good." Luna groaned.  
"It's alright Babygirl, we'll go to see the Medic okay? I need you to keep your eyes open for me." Hermione said quietly, lifting Luna from the floor before turning to run to the bay.

Going in it seemed like a scene of chaos, even as one of the nurses looked up from her patients compound fractured leg and pointed to a bed.  
Going over Hermione set Luna on the bed and immediately activated the scanner.  
The relief that shot through her at the results nearly caused her to faint, Luna only had a fractured arm and concussion.  
"Babygirl, I need you to stay with me, I've got to take your armour off okay?"  
Luna nodded slightly, "Okay Middle-Mummy." Luna slurred.  
Frowning Hermione spoke as she removed the arm pieces from Luna's armour.  
"How many of me are you seeing Little One?"

Luna's unfocused eyes looked at her as she answered.  
"Three pretty Mummy's all in a row." She sang.  
Hermione didn't say anything to that, simply used removed Luna's torso piece carefully as not to jolt her head before going for the leg armour.  
As soon as she was done Hermione went to the cupboard and grabbed a syringe of Calci-Form and came back over as she spoke.  
"Luna, with how your head has been hit, I can't use a painkiller on you, so this is really going to hurt, I need to inject your arm to fix the broken bone okay?"

Luna smiley whispered 'Okay' as her eyes started tracking other points above her.  
"Dammit." Hermione muttered in Yautja, using the scanner to guide the needle until it was in the break before adding the shot, all the while trying to ignore Luna's whimpering.  
As soon as she was done she pulled the Syringe out as the Medic came over.  
"Fixed fractured arm, but it's her concussion that's the problem." Hermione said looking to him.  
He nodded quickly heading to a cupboard and coming back with a handheld device and started running it over Luna's brow.

Slowly her eye's seemed to come back into focus as he did until.  
"Mummy my head hurts." Smiling at her daughter Hermione took her hand as she spoke.  
"It will for a while, but after a good sleep back in our quarters you'll feel better, I promise."  
A couple of minutes later the medic finished and nodded.  
"You can take her, when you get back let her sleep, she will for about twelve hours. I'll have her armour returned to you by the end of the day." Hermione nodded and carefully gathered Luna in her arms, carrying her back to their quarters, Harry's bloody and battered armoured form meeting her on the way.

Hermione quickly ran through what he needed to know as they went in, settling Luna in bed.  
He nodded before he spoke.  
"I checked up on Gabby and Fleur, they were okay, just shook up, they're back in Beauxbatons carriage. I'll contact them to let them know we're all okay." Hermione nodded.  
"Sirius too Harry, I had him teleported down as soon as the alarm went." Harry nodded as he turned and headed out the room after kissing their now asleep daughters brow.  
"Reports say she took ten down on her own with her blades." He said quietly pride evident in his voice.

"She is becoming quite the brilliant little fighter." Hermione said quietly, thinking back to that day they first met her. If the bullies she'd faced back then met her now she'd wipe the floor with them. That she'd become such a good Huntress in such a short time was amazing, and Hermione was sure she'd seen small signs that her emotional maturity was slowly returning, it may take cycles, but their little Luna might fully recover from her Youngling trauma's.

Harry had already left as Hermione went to strip and get cleaned up, as soon as her armour was off she walked into the shower, seeing her LifeMate already in and still feeling some of the rush in her system she walked up and locked her lips with his, trailing her hand down his body.

As they finished Hermione let Harry go with a pleasant warmth inside her, finishing the shower she quickly dried and cleaned her teeth before returning to the living area, seeing Harry talking on the Screen-Comp she nodded as she went to sort her and Harry some food, shaking her head she hoped that was the last thing they needed to worry about before the Third Task in a few weeks.

-0-

Harry woke up the morning of the third task to a weight landing on his stomach.  
"Morning Daddy!" Luna cried as she hugged him around the neck, Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen so he assumed from the sound she was in the shower.  
"Good morning my little huntress." He said with a grin as he rolled, pinning his daughter to the bed before tickling her mercilessly.

Her laughs echoed through the room as she tried to squirm away as she cried out.  
"MUMMY! HELP! DADDY'S CRAZY!" Between laughs.  
Easing up on her he sat at the edge as he heard chuckling, looking up he saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe a small smile on her face.

"Come on Harry, we're eating breakfast down in the Great Hall today, you need to shower." Harry nodded.  
"You getting a shower too Babygirl?" Harry asked.  
"Not in your shower Daddy! I'm not insane!" She giggled running out the room for her own bathroom.  
He looked after her with a smile, he honestly couldn't recall how they ever got on without their little ray of Moonlight.

Getting up he headed to the bathroom stopping briefly to hug his LifeMate.  
"Harry, be safe today." Hermione said quietly. Harry knew why, the Knowledge-Finders and people on earth had all agreed, Harry's name coming out the cup should not have happened, and they all had the hidden thought of it being a trap.

"I'll always try and be safe my heart, remember, I've got both you and Luna to come back to." He said quietly, Hermione's luminescent amber eyes looked up to him, and once more it wasn't The Royal Huntress, it wasn't The Deadly Beauty, but at this moment in time little Hermione Granger was stood before him, all barriers down as a tear slid from her eye while she spoke.  
"I can't lose you My Heart, I can't" She said quietly before leaning up for a tender kiss that contained such love he felt it was almost physical as he returned the gentle kiss with all he felt.  
Pulling back he whispered.  
"You won't lose me, I promise, should even the Long Sleep claim me I shall await you before going on to the Endless Hunts."

Hermione nodded before closing her eyes and visibly steeling her resolve before they opened and once more one of the strongest females in the Universe stood before him.  
As she dropped her hand from his neck she curled her fingers digging her nails in leaving four shallow scratches, temporarily marking him once more as she spoke.

"Wear my marks with pride." *Crack* Harry's hand came down hard on her thigh leaving a bright red handprint there.  
"And you mine." He whispered giving her another quick kiss before heading into the shower.

After quickly getting himself sorted out for the day he headed to the family armoury and suited up, noticing Hermione and Luna's Heavy Suits already out, nodded and decided they had the right idea.  
Pulling on his own reinforced suit, helmet clipped to his belt.

Next he pulled his double serrated swords slipping them into their sheaths on his back, then his shoulder cannons before a further sword, and two daggers went on his belt along with the box of Wound-seal wipes. Two hand guns into their holsters on his thighs and a fighting stick on his upper arm.

On his forearms went his wrist sheaths and on his other upper arm went the field med-kit, before he attached his small box of Stim's to the belt near his dagger, and his wand slid into its holder. Finally he retrieved 20 throwing stars, loading 10 each into their slots in his arm-sheaths.

Happy he had everything he made his way to the family room where the other two were waiting, both in full battle gear as well. Sirius, Fleur and Gabrielle had all gone down a week ago, Gabrielle now no longer needing the constant reassurance Luna was there.

"Well shall we head down." He asked with a smile. Noticing Luna's replacement helmet had arrived.  
Hermione nodded, lifting their daughter as they headed for the Teleport room.  
Ten minutes later the Trio appeared in the entrance hall just as they heard screams coming from the great hall.

Training kicking in they had their helmets on within seconds before running in.  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw a Xenomorph being held at bay by shield charms but moving too quick for spells.  
Running up the length of the hall he saw Hermione leap onto a table, even as his radar showed Luna moving herself between the youngest students and the threat.

As he approached the end his foot landed on a bench before he launched himself into the air, bringing his swords whistling from their sheath's as he went overhead, one sword removing it's tailspike, even as the other left a vicious score down its side.  
As the Xeno's attention swung his way Hermione leapt from her table, bringing her sword down in a massive two handed overstrike, cutting clean through its head.

The body stilled a moment before collapsing to the ground.  
Turning to Dumbledore as he cleaned his blades he spoke.  
"What happened?"  
"I do not know Royal Hunter, once all students were accounted for we started breakfast when the Xenomorph barrelled into the chamber."  
"Yeh didn' Haveta kill it!" Hagrid's voice called out from the doorway.  
"He was just a misunderstood wee beastie!"

Harry turned about to give a piece of his mind to find Luna was there first.  
"That thing will have had to kill to be born! It's egg is forced into the stomach, and it's embryo grows until it's ready to be born! Then it caves open a person's chest, killing them to get out. That means there's either a mother or father no longer here or a son or daughter, maybe both! Misunderstood?! No! They live to feed off humans and breed through humans!"

Hagrid was pale faced at this point as he whispered, "I got eight eggs…"  
Harry immediately signalled for a mass Evac from Hogwarts up to the ship.  
"EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He called looking Dumbledore's way, thankfully even behind the visor Dumbledore understood as his wand flashed and the doors closed.

Turning to Hagrid Harry spoke.  
"Where are the eggs?" Hagrid gulped at the menace in his voice as he spoke.  
"I – I spaced them out f – for the task."  
As he finished a Teleport light lit up as Na'Leth in full battle gear appeared with Sa'Rulth, similarly attired.  
"Crab Implanters, eight in the Final Task obstacles." Harry said quickly even as he heard the roar of multiple pods.

Na'Leth nodded before turning to the hall. "I want all the First Yearlings to line up! When you are done, I want you to head to the Pods outside!" They quickly got the evacuation underway repeating the pattern for second through to seventh years, getting everyone off the grounds.  
Turning to Dumbledore Harry spoke.  
"Dumbledore I have an empty stomach and limited patience, we are going to do a heavy aerial scan of the grounds. We need to find those eggs, or their contents." Dumbledore nodded as he spoke.  
"They would have been put in the maze on the Sports Field." He nodded turning to Hagrid.

"How far in did you go?" Harry asked determinedly.  
"Jest to the firs' hedgerow – on in each corner an one in between…" Hagrid answered shakily.  
Harry nodded. You better hope none of those eggs are open." He said quietly.  
"Luna, your training is up to handling the Crabbers, do you feel ready?" Luna's helmet looked up to him as she answered. "No Daddy, but it's my job now." She answered quietly, voice trembling slightly.

Taking off his helmet Harry knelt down infront of Luna and carefully removed hers setting them to one side as he spoke to her quietly.  
"It's okay Babygirl, you don't have to do this." H said quietly hands on her shoulders.  
Luna looking back to him took a breath as she spoke.  
"Yes I do Daddy, if I back down now, then I'll always back down, I took down a Hyenat, I can do this." Seeing her determination to go through with this even though she was scared, knowing a Crab Implanter was one of the few things that could get through their armour, like a Xenomorphs teeth, claws and tail. She was determined.

"Okay Babygirl, but you need to stick close to me and Mummy at all times understood?"  
Luna nodded taking in a deep breath as she picked up her helmet and pulled it back on. Harry gave her one last reassuring smile before pulling his own helmet on and standing.

"Hagrid, you show us where, but stay in the middle of the group." Harry said sternly as the Yautja all headed out, Luna between her parents hand on her sword hilt ready as they ran into the maze.  
Thankfully every egg they came across had yet to mature and was easily dealt with using combined Plasma fire apart from the last one which was open as they got there, Harry's eyes widened in horror as the crabber launched straight for Luna when her sword whistled through the air, splitting it in two before the pieces landed on the floor twitching.  
again to be sure, it's remnants were vaporised along with the egg.

The group returned to the castle where a force of Red-Robes were waiting.  
"Rubeus Hagrid, I'm sorry but we're going to have to arrest you. Hiding dangerous animals on the school grounds near children is never a good idea." Hagrid looked about wild eyed as he started trembling.  
"N – no, yehl lock me in Azkaban! I'd rather face the Yautja exile than that!" Harry blinked behind his helmet at those words, the fate of Madam Maxine was not an easy one to survive, for one to prefer that the prison must be worse than his impression when he broke his Godfather out.

"Wait!" He called to the Aurors.  
"We might be able to come to a better punishment, promise you'll only keep him in a normal holding cell while we liaise with you government?" The red-Robe nodded. Harry knew he had pushed the boundary but he saw his Father nodding and knew his part was over. Na'Leth would be the one to do the talking later.

They waited another hour with Harry doing some basic hand to hand training with Luna while their ships scanned the area intensively confirming not a trace more of Xenomorph DNA to be found.  
As soon as they received the all clear, they moved to take a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw Table while waiting for everyone to be returned.

Once everyone started pouring in a loud "LUNA!" Was heard from the doorway, and little Gabrielle broke from where she was walking in with Fleur and her father.  
Luna quickly stood and caught the running girl in a tight hug.  
"'Ou would zink it 'ad been monthz and not juzt a week zince zey zaw each ozzer." Fleur chuckled as she sank into the seat next to Hermione as the two girls sat between Harry and Hermione talking a mile a minute, Harry was pleased to see Gabrielle was getting back to her bright and cheery self even as her father sat next to Harry.

"'Ello again 'Arry." Harry smiled as he inclined his head, unable to speak with his mouth full.  
"I would juzt like to zank 'ou for all 'ou've done for my daughterz, I waz zreally worried letting zem come to zis bigoted country, and yet 'ou and 'our wife 'ave made zem welcome and 'appy."

Harry shook his head as he answered.  
"Your daughters are always welcome, has Fleur explained her Mark-Sib status to you?"  
Jean-Claude nodded with a smile as he answered.  
"Yez, eet iz why I am lez worried now, she zayz zat she will be wearing zee armour 'ou gave 'er zis afternoon for zee tazk." Harry nodded.  
"That's very wise, it will keep her protected from most dangers on this planet." Jean-Claude nodded as he continued.  
"Again eet iz a way 'ou 'ave 'elped my daughter when I could not, again I zank 'ou." Harry gave a brief smile as he answered.  
"Honestly, no thanks are needed but you're welcome." The conversation changed to lighter topics through breakfast until Harry saw Dumbledore and Sirius approach, Sirius looking furious and Dumbledore worried.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked noticing Sirius holding his hands up, whatever Dumbledore was about to say, Harry wouldn't like.  
"Ah Harry, the Champion's families have been gathered to spend the day just through there aside from Mr DeLacour here."

Sirius's glare at Dumbledore warned Harry he was hiding something.  
"Dumbledore…" He said warningly, as his own alarm bells had gone off at the word 'family'  
"ah Yes, well, as your Birth-Parents aren't here anymore, along with your Mark-Parent's I thought I would invite your Godfather as well." Dumbledore said evasively.  
"Who is stood right behind you glaring daggers in your back…" Harry rebutted.  
"And, I thought maybe, you would give another chance to the other old friend of your Birth-Parents, Mr Lupin…" Dumbledore's hopeful tone replied. At his name Hermione suddenly stood turning to face Dumbledore.

"We spent three _weeks_ in the hospital bay after his last visit, he was then disrespectful to the only parent's we have known, and finally refused our standard security measures for dangerous people on board. No Hunter Dumbledore, we will not see him." Hermione snapped out, both her and Harry now knowing why Sirius was so angry, Dumbledore had tried to trick them into talking to Remus.

As Hermione spoke Harry sent a quick message over the arm-comps for when his parents came down to meet them outside the entrance hall, even though his Father had not long returned to the ship.

Dumbledore gave a great sigh of disappointment as he spoke. "Harry, your birth parents trusted him, surely –"  
"As Royal Hunter, Hunter First Prime I am telling you Hunter Dumbledore, this discussion is over. Do not push it." Harry said, the tone of command evident in his voice as he fought his anger.  
"I weel not 'ave my duaghterz near a man 'oo won't zee reazon eizzer Dumbledore – I do not 'ave a problem wiz Lycanthropes, but those 'oo 'ave eet and won't zee reazon." Harry nodded, not seeing Cedric and Krum on the table behind nodding along.

Looking to his little family he saw they were all finished eating and nodded towards the entrance hall.  
When they all, including the DeLacours nodded, the group stood and made their way out the hall, Sirius quickly following after a quick sentence to Dumbledore.  
"Still think it was a good idea?"

Once they were all out the front a voice called to them.  
"Harry wait!" Turning he saw it was his fellow competitor from Hogwarts running to catch up with Krum in tow.  
"We don't want to risk it either, mind if we send messages to our families to meet us here?" Harry looked to the others where they all nodded.

Taking a stone from the ground he looked at Gabrielle happy to see she was wearing her six shooters.  
"Gabrielle, have you been practicing your moving targets?" He asked, when the little Veela nodded rapidly.

Harry gave no warning and threw the stone in the air, where a second later the crack of a pistol firing was heard as the stone disintegrated when the hot lead smashed into it.  
He looked back glad to see she already had the gun pointed down, back open, pulling out the spent cartridge and slipping a new one in.

"Not meaning to be negative here," Cedric started as they walked, their parents approaching from a distance. "But is it really a good idea to give a young girl a gun?" Harry shrugged, "Is it really a good idea to give 11 year olds a lethal weapon with a wand?"  
Cedric blinked as Krum frowned in thought. Deciding a demonstration would be better he looked around for a safe area. Seeing the edge of the lake was clear he guided the group over as the parents arrived.

"You give children a wand at 11, and that's it. When we give our younglings weapons, we warn them first and foremost about the dangers." Getting to where he wanted he had the group wait as he picked up 3 largish stones, lying them on the top of the flat boulder, before returning.  
"You teach the blasting curse in second year yes?" The wizards and witches all earth based nodded.

"Okay, Cedric, it doesn't matter which one, but please blast one of the rocks I've set up."  
Shrugging Cedric aimed his wand and did as was asked.  
"Okay, now Gabby, you shoot one." Gabby stepped forwards, and only after being sure everyone was behind her, did she draw her gun and fire.

"And finally, Luna, your hand plasma." Luna did the same. "Now come and look." He said walking towards the rocks, even the one that was hit with 'just' a bullet was smashed.  
"Cedric, if you didn't know which rock you'd blasted could you tell?" Cedric shook his head even as the dawn of understanding lit his eyes.  
"Exactly, I actually have far more concerns that your spell is taught to school children at the age they get emotional, easy to anger, and fight a fair bit. Not once in your courses are you taught the inherent danger of the _weapon_ you carry. Now Luna she is fast becoming a Blademaster in her own right, taking her own classes of younglings, and yet she starts each class with the same speech. Luna?"

Looking to him she started to speak.  
"I am teaching you how to use these blades not to use on each other, or anyone you don't like. If you have rivalries, they die here. Swords, Daggers, knives and any bladed item is not a toy. It is a weapon, it is designed to kill. Should I find you using them as toys, not only will I take you as my next 'volunteer' in a mock duel, your Parents, and Duelmaster will be informed. When you carry these blades, you carry them with the honour of being Yautja, do _not_ disappoint me."

Harry nodded, letting his pride in her show, again it was when she was teaching she seemed to mature greatly, now she'd stopped she grinned up at him, her face alight that she'd done him proud."

"Damn, dat is a powerful speech. I am not in dat class yet I vould not like disappoint you." Krum spoke quietly.  
Harry suppressed his chuckle as not to embarrass his daughter as he continued.  
"By the time of Luna's 10th week, every youngling knew her little speech by heart, but she still uses it to reinforce that weapons are not toys or to be played about with. Whenever Gabrielle draws her gun, just before she does she looks around so she doesn't accidentally point it at anyone, yet in your schools, the first thing that happens in a fight is your deadly weapons are drawn by children and pointed in their faces. See the problem?"

By the time he'd finished the entire group of Psionics looked worried, Harry's words striking a nerve.  
"I think, with your permission, I'd like to show the last 5 minutes of my memory to the Board of Governor's here at Hogwarts." Mr Diggory said, even as Mr Krum spoke. "Da, me for Durmstrang."  
Jean-Paul just shrugged as he spoke. "Beauxbatonz already have zese warningz in plaze, reinforzing zem zree timez a week." He said.

Harry simply agreed to let them use it, if his demonstration here led to less injuries in younglings he was all for it.  
The rest of the day was spent with the group simply spending a relaxing time with each other, although they didn't go too close to the lake for Gabrielle's sake, although the Merpeople had been relocated, she wasn't comfortable near it.

At one point to greatly increase everyones chances of coming out of this relatively unhurt he suggested the four work together, a suggestion the other three readily agreed with.

As evening approached they made their way to the starting stands where people were taking their seats. Turning to Luna he knelt down and gave her a gentle hug.  
"Look after Mummy, Granddad and Granny while I'm gone okay?" Harry said quietly.  
"I will Daddy." Luna answered, kissing his cheek letting him go, as he turned to Hermione, her eyes shining as he pulled her close.  
"I will return my heart, and if this is a trap, I shall reverse it on the one who cast their net." He said in a whisper.

Hermione pulled back and he cupped her cheeks as he placed a long lingering kiss upon her lips before pulling away.  
"My heart remains here with you." He told her.  
"And mine travels with you." She responded.

He gave his parents a quick nod each before settling his helmet securely and stepping forwards to the Champions Stand as the other three did, Fleur resplendent in her own armour, as Cedric and Krum both wore Dragon hide duelling robes.  
Dumbledore stepped forwards as he cast a sonorous on himself.  
"As all champions finished their tasks equally, in one case, going above and beyond," His gaze quickly flicked to Gabrielle before he continued. "It has been decided that they will all enter together." We will be able to see their progress on these giant screens." He indicated behind him the screens above the maze.

"You will be free to go in 3… 2… 1…" His arm dropped as a cannon sounded and the four ran into the maze, Harry immediately switching to thermal view as he took the lead.  
It was fairly quiet for a while until they came to a mist, as they went through, all Harry's senses were telling him he was upside down, but his scans were registering him as right-side up.  
"It's just tricking you, keep walking forwards." He called back, as soon as he exited the mist he turned to see the others following.  
Once they were all free they carried on walking moving closer and closer to the centre around the bends, that was until Harry came across a sight that almost destroyed him, would have had he not Known Hermione and Luna were safe in the stands, as he was currently seeing, the two dead on the ground with a Xenomorph above their savaged corpses.

One thing he'd found with his research on Boggarts, were they were very similar to a different creature the Yautja had encountered, so before it had chance to focus on any of the others, he loosed a volley of plasma fire from his shoulder cannon, vaporising the thing in front of him.  
"My heart, it's alright, we're safe," Hermione's voice came through in their native tongue over private comm reminding him they were watching this.

"Thank you, I'll be alright." He answered quietly before continuing.  
They carried on for what seemed to be another age before coming up to a Sphinx.  
"Just beyond me is your goal, answer a riddle each and you may pass, fail one and I attack, decline to answer, you may search another path." Harry nodded and looked to the others who all nodded as well.

Stepping forwards he chose to go first as the Sphinx spoke.  
"In light I recede, in the Absence of light I thrive, in me I hide all things, I am neither friend nor foe, what am I?" Harry smiled as he answered. "You are a Sphinx, but the riddle's answer is Darkness." Chuckling the Sphinx moved to one side letting him pass.

He waited as Fleur stepped forwards.  
"I am invisible yet I am everywhere, I only go forwards never back, I hold no form, yet you rely on me?" Fleur stood there a moment before nodding.  
"Time 'ou are describing Time."  
The sphinx smiled again.  
"Very good, you may pass."

Next up was Cedric.  
"I take many forms, yet I have only one shape, I am bright yet only seen in the dark, Easily seen yet out of arms reach?"  
Cedric took his time as he thought about it before he answered cautiously, "The Moon?"  
Again the Sphinx stepped to one side, leaving just Krum to follow.

"I am heard yet not seen, I can sometimes be felt, I am all around, yet in one place, What am I?"  
Krum smiled as he answered.

"Sound." Again the Sphinx smiled stepping to the side as she spoke. "I am so glad I did not have to fight any of you, it is not fun." They nodded each thanking the beautiful being before heading down the final path to the clearing when Harry's motion sensor spiked.  
Quickly he held up his hand as he slowly brought his cannon active, drawing a blade, switching to Thermal once more.  
"We have one _big_ spider ahead." Harry said quietly to the others.  
"I'll draw its attention, when it's facing directly away from you, send your blasting curses, I'll fire my cannon at the same time." The three nodded as Harry charged forwards, too fast for the arachnid twice his height to catch him, getting to the opposite side of the clearing he span on his heel letting his cannon fire as he saw the flashes of spell fire behind, everything hit the spider at once, leaving only a pulverised wreck.

The four made their way to the cup all smiling, although Fleur's and Harry's were hidden behind their helmets.  
"Joint victory?" Harry suggested with the others agreeing, so counting down they all took the cup at the same time, as they did Harry felt the hook sensation behind his stomach and felt himself spinning in the air before they all landed, hitting the ground hard, Harry thanks to his training being the only one to stay stood.

Immediately his scans revealed there were four other life forms and what seemed to be about 50 Xenomorphs circling the area.  
"Kill the spares!" A voice cried out and three green spells were suddenly aimed at the downed competitors. Harry span and covered Cedrics body with his own as Fleur rolled on top of Krum as the curses slammed into their backs, thankfully their armour was able to absorb some psionic energy, so instead of killing them it hit with the force of a high powered blasting charm, knocking them further down.

Spinning to his feet Harry hit the 'Warrior in Distress' signal on his arm-comp even as he let blast with his shoulder cannons at the Xeno's while the other three were busy dodging and returning fire to the wizards hidden in the shadows from the cover they'd found behind a group of headstones.

The Xenomorphs that had obviously been under some limited control started charging even as blasts of plasma rained from the sky as a pod flew over the sight, warriors leaping from the open back into the pack.  
The competition was now done, this was a fight for their lives.

Harry managed to dodge a tail impaling him, but as it whipped around it flung him onto his back where a Xenomorph leapt on top of him. Crossing his arms he managed to stop the xeno from biting through his armour as he held the head back.  
His eyes widened as he saw its tail moving to strike when like an avenging angel Hermione's recurve blade slicing through its tail before a plasma shot blasted the beast from him.  
Flipping to his feet he was amazed to see Little Luna in the battle holding her own, her method of dealing with Xeno's unique to someone of her tiny physiology as she leapt from head to head, slamming her sai's into them, not enough to kill, but certainly able to slow them down for the larger warriors to take them out.

He tried to put his fear for his daughter out of mind as he was immediately faced with two more blades and cannon blurred as he fought, as one fell losing its head he ducked under the acid spray to stab the heart of another, even as his LifeMate next to him sliced clean through a thirds torso.

The battle lasted all of 15 minutes before the Xenomorphs were defeated, turning he saw the other three who'd arrived with him had held their own and were still battling the hidden foes.  
activating his Active Camouflage he sprinted soundlessly into the trees and saw the wizards attacking, one was a tall thin gaunt looking man he recognised as Durmstrang's Headmaster, another was the Hogwarts Defence Against Dark Arts Professor, Alastor Moody, while the third holding some sort of bundle was a short portly balding man with a rat like face.

Taking no chances as he saw the bundle moving he slid four restraining field discs out and ghosted up behind them, quickly tagging the three, before looking to the creature in the short man's arms. Taking no chances when he spotted the blood red eyes he tagged this thing as well.

As the spell fire stopped he De-camouflaged, an was about to call 'Safe' when Luna's "DADDY LOOK OUT!" Rang across from the other side of the clearing and one of her throwing knives whistled past his head, as something behind him fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'

Spinning he looked to see a dead snake on the floor with Luna's dagger penetrating its mouth, blade exiting the roof of its skull.  
Kneeling down he quickly retrieved the blade cleaning it as he walked over to Luna kneeling down in front of her.  
"Thank you Babygirl." He said quietly passing the knife back to her to re-sheath, before standing and turning to one of the other warriors.

"We need to return these to Hogwarts," He indicated the other three champions, "and find out their purpose here." Pointing to the four that had tried to kill them.  
"I'll have them sent up to the cells, we can transport the others in the pod." Harry nodded turning to Hermione and Luna.  
"I have to see this through, I'll be joining them at Hogwarts, what about you two?" Hermione nodded voice coming through on private-comm.  
"We'll come with you." She said quietly.

Nodding Harry led them into the pod while the downed wizards were collected and brought aboard before the pod took off and streaked towards Hogwarts grounds.  
Arriving they turned to see that the one he thought was Alastor Moody had changed in transit and his fake eye was rolling on the floor.  
Grabbing it he did a quick scan on the man on the floor to see his flask practically glowed with Psionic energy.

Sighing he slipped his helmet off as he collapsed on the bench, Luna without her helmet immediately climbing into his lap, looking upset.  
"Hey Babygirl what's wrong?" She gave a little sniff as she spoke.  
"I'm sorry daddy – I broke my Sai's." Carefully he drew one from its sheath behind her and looked, they were indeed now a mangled wreck, gently he slid it home before talking.  
"It's okay Babygirl, the blood of the Xeno's is very, very acidic, you didn't break them, you did what you needed to in order for us to stop them." He said quietly, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.  
"So I'm not in trouble?" She asked quietly.  
"No, you're not in trouble, I promise." Harry said quietly as the Pod landed.

Putting their helmets on they stood as the back door of the Pod lowered and they all stepped down to a roaring crowd, it was then Harry remembered the video feeds and that tied into their camera's they would all have witnessed what had just happened.

Gabrielle broke from the crowds charging at Fleur with a shouted, "Mama!"  
Kneeling down Fleur opened her arms to let the armoured form of her sister/daughter smash into her, their armours ringing as Fleur picked her up.  
It was to this elated atmosphere that the one man they did not want to see stepped forwards, along with two Dementor's either side of him.  
Without warning the Yautja Warriors behind them opened fire with their Plasma cannons disintegrating the beings as Harry spoke.

"No man who brings those beings near children has our respect. That you would personally use such as obvious bodyguards shows your lack of worth." Harry said to the sputtering Minister for Magic, as the man could probably feel his publicity ratings sinking as Harry turned to Dumbledore.  
"I understand you will need me here tomorrow for the closing ceremony of the Tournament, what time will I need to arrive?"  
Dumbledore quickly confirmed that midday would be adequate, enough time for them to enjoy their celebratory lunch before the Ceremony.

Nodding Harry started to turn for his family when a figure stepped out of the crowds.  
"Harry please wait!" Remus Lupin shouted.  
Harry didn't even reply as Luna ran to him, moving so he was between her and the man who had scared her.  
He quickly signalled for Luna to go behind the Warriors that were also behind him as he looked up to Remus Lupin holding his hand up making him stand still.

"Go on Luna, J'Treth will make sure he doesn't get near you." He said quietly to her.  
"Okay Daddy." Luna said quietly turning and running to one of the other Yautja's who quickly moved her behind him.  
Turning to Remus Harry spoke in a hard tone.  
"Be quick about this." He said as Hermione came to his side, both their hands resting on their sword hilts at their belts.  
"Look Harry, I'm not asking much, I just want to get to know my friends son. Is it too much to ask?" Remus said, obviously trying to guilt Harry into accepting him.

"You know our conditions Mr Lupin. Accept the guards or stay away. Those conditions are there for _any_ one person who is dangerous." He said flatly.  
"But Harry I'm not! I'm not a monster!" Harry shook his head at these words before he spoke.  
"No you're not a monster, you are a man with Lycanthropy, a man who refuses to see reason, that although he is not a monster, isn't safe. Goodbye Mr Lupin." With that he and the other Yautja boarded the Pod, one that quickly closed and lifted up before heading up to the Noble Spear.

-0-

Hermione came out of Luna's room after putting her to bed, the Youngling had practically fallen asleep in the shower from the long day with a hard battle at the end of it.

She quickly went to the family armoury and stripped to her skin before going for her shower, she chuckled to herself at the thought of what the Minister for Magic would make of the fact of them being naked in front of him. She just did not, could not understand Humans fascination with staying covered up.

After finishing getting clean and going under the blower she quickly brushed her teeth before heading back into the sitting room where Harry was already at the table, having gone for his shower first as she looked after their daughter.  
She saw one of Luna's Sai's on the table and Harry diligently working away at the other. She understood why as she sat opposite him, Luna loved these Sai's and although knew she wasn't in trouble for the state they were in, was still upset at losing them.

Taking up the second Sai, she picked up the Sharpstone and slowly started working on the blade; over the next couple of hours they managed to get them cleaned to a brilliant shine before examining the blades properly.  
Hermione gave a sigh as she put the one she was working on down and looked to Harry.  
"These will not face battle again." Harry said quietly standing, leaving the Sai on the table as he went to look out the window to the stars.

"I do not think I will ever call Earth home Hermione, I will visit often now because we have family here, but my place is up here, with you and Luna."  
Hearing the sadness in his voice she stood and walked over to him, slipping her arms about his waist as she pulled him close, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked out the window with him.  
"You need not worry that Luna or I want to stay My Hunter, Luna has asked when we leave will we definitely take her with us."

Hermione closed her eyes as she fought the emotions down.  
"Even now, after everything, especially as we now know she has Blood-Kin she was scared we would no longer want her. I had to hold her as she cried, begging me not to send her away again."  
Harry let out a deep breath as he answered.  
"She is our daughter, I will never give that up, the only way I would leave her here is if it was her choice."

Turning in her arms he wrapped his about her as his lips dropped to hers in a tender kiss.  
"I think it's time we were abed my heart." Hermione whispered with a small smile as she pulled him to the bedroom.

-0-

Hermione awoke with a groan as she carefully extricated herself from Harry's embrace, heading into the bathroom for a needed shower, if only to clean up the dry mess on her thighs.

Just as she finished showering Harry walked in, before he could reach it she quickly danced out the way, there was no way she was having his cold shower temperature hit her.  
Once they were done the two headed into the kitchen, preparing three breakfasts as Hermione gently kissed him.  
"Thank you for last night." She whispered.  
"Anytime My heart." Harry answered before taking the tray full of food through as she brought the drinks.

"I'll go and get our little huntress up." Harry said with a smile as Hermione slipped into a chair pulling a screen comp close as she took a sip of her Wake-Juice – it was better than any of the Coffee's she'd tried on Earth.  
"Okay, I'll see what the planned hunts are, see if there are any matching Luna's abilities coming up, if not, we can easily take a family trip to Borad." Harry nodded heading out the room.

Hermione smiled when just a couple of minutes later she could hear Luna's laughter echoing down the corridors, before going quieter. Ten minutes later their little Moonlight joined them at the table in one of her more – garish swimsuits. It seemed the more the colours clashed, the more Luna loved them.

Shaking her head she slid Luna's toasted Thrarst in front of her with her favourite blue juice.  
"Eat up Little One, we won't be eating again until the lunch before the tournament closing ceremony." Hermione said with a smile to Luna.

Luna quickly nodded and set to her breakfast with a will.  
As she was eating Harry spoke up.  
"Luna, I'm sorry, we weren't able to fix your Sai's, so if you want, we can stop by the Armourers on the way down to Hogwarts and you can choose some new ones. We'll keep your others as a trophy, showing that no matter the size, anyone can be a good Hunter and Fighter."

Hermione watched as Luna's eyes widened in shock at this.  
"Y – you mean that Daddy, you think I'm a good fighter?" Harry smiled and nodded before with a happy little cry Luna launched from her chair at Harry, wrapping her arms about his neck as he caught her.  
"Thank you Daddy!" Luna managed to get out past her sobs.  
Hermione tried to hold her own tears, knowing just how much Luna needed hers and Harry's approval, she had been the same as a youngling with their own parents, and there were still days she teared up when they said they were proud of her.

It was to this happy breakfast that there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Hermione called, when the door opened a pale looking Sirius came in and woodenly sat down in the chair at the table.  
Knowing he'd stayed below on the planet last night and seeing him in this state had Hermione worried.

"Sirius." She said quietly.  
The man looked up to her with haunted eyes, the same eyes he used to have just after his time in prison before looking to see Luna there, he visibly steeled himself before he spoke.  
"Luna, why don't you go and visit Granny and Granddad?" He said with a false smile, thankfully with how Luna had been so happy she didn't notice this and looked to Hermione who masking her own worry nodded.

"Go on Babygirl, I'll send them a message letting them know you're on the way." She said.  
"Okay, thanks Mummy! Luna said, giving Harry a quick kiss on his cheek before sliding to the floor and running around the table to do the same for Hermione and her 'Uncle Siri' before running out the room as she was still strapping her weapon belt on.

Hermione quickly sent a message to her parents as Harry got up and closed the door to their quarters, locking it before returning to the table.

"Okay Sirius, what's got you so rattled." Harry asked all traces of joviality and smiles gone.  
"D – Dumbledore, he received a letter from the Unspeakables this morning. One he has been waiting for since November 2nd 1981. He – Harry, I have never seen him break down – he was a crying mess – he, he told me – oh god – they confirmed Voldemort has some sort of link with you – something about a spell their representative on ship cast at him revealed – they think – they – you have a piece of his soul attached to your scar…"

Hermione felt the colour from her face drain as the words settled in her mind, if _he_ had lodged a bit of his soul in Harry…

"No, nonono! Youre WRONG! NO WAY!"  
(No, nonono! Youre WRONG! NO WAY!)

Sirius couldn't understand her words, but understood the meaning behind them.  
"Hermione, Harry – there is a … slim chance, we can get it out, but…"  
"But?" Harry asked woodenly.  
"Dumbledore doesn't know if it'll work. Stop your heart for 3 minutes, then re-start it." At these words Hermione let out a deep breath of relief.

"Sirius, is there a spell to confirm its still in Harry?" She asked quickly surprising him.  
"What?" He asked.

"Sirius, three years ago I was stung by a Horgret, it's venom stops the heart. I was on the ground that day for _five_ minutes without a heartbeat…" Hermione watched as hope flooded Sirius's face.  
"You mean you might not…" Harry nodded. If Dumbledore's theory is correct then I may have already gotten rid of it. If so, then there's nothing to worry about, but we need to know." Harry said seriously.

Sirius nodded as he answered.  
"There is, and yes I know it, just stand there." He said as he too stood up, Hermione watched praying to the ancestors on the endless hunts that the result was in their favour as Sirius drew his wand and cast a spell at Harry.

The blue beam impacted him before enshrouding him, the glow dissipated before being replaced by a pure white that had Sirius collapsing to his chair, eyes streaming, the thing that stopped Hermione crying out in despair was the wide smile on the man's face.  
"You – you've not got it, you're safe." He gasped before he collapsed sobbing with relief.

Hermione bolted from her chair colliding with Harry with a needy kiss dragging him over to the couch and straddling him, not caring that Sirius was in the room, not after all the times they coupled anywhere, she needed the proof her LifeMate was still with her.

15 minutes later they got back up off the couch as she shakily walked back to the table, slipping her wand from her weapon belt and casting a quick cleaning charm over the two of them, knowing if they went for a shower now, they would be late to the ceremony.

Sirius was sat at the table face flaming as he was resolutely staring at the wall.  
"Sirius you need to get over this if you spend time up here." Hermione sighed, he had eventually gotten used to her nudity but still seemed shocked at their coupling.  
"I guarantee you if you were to go to one of the main rest rooms throughout the ship you'd see people coupling or doing other things to please their mates, or take their pleasure from their mates. It's just the way we are." She said exasperatedly.

Sirius looked to her, his face still crimson as he spoke.  
"I understand that I do, but it's still very – embarrassing for someone like me to see that – Christ woman, I have enough time controlling mini-me around you like this!" He waved in her general direction even as Harry burst out laughing.

"Mini-Me? Seriously? You named your…" He trailed off roaring with laughter even as Hermione tried, and failed, to contain her own.  
"Well, all men do it." Sirius said slightly surprised.  
Hermione shook her head as she spoke around her giggles. "Maybe – on earth – they do. Not – heeree hahahaha!" She lost it and couldn't hold the laughter in anymore.

They stayed there talking for a while when Luna walked in followed by Na'Leth and Qu'Illaa.  
"Mother? Father?" Hermione said questioningly.  
"We thought we'd escort this little one back, that and to remind you to wear your formal armour today." Hermione inclined her head as she looked at the time, they had an hour before they had to be on the surface.  
"Okay, come on Babygirl, let's get you suited up." Hermione said standing, picking Luna up and settling her on her hip as normal and carrying her to the family armoury as Harry followed.  
Sirius decided to head down early and give Dumbledore the 'Good News' At her parents querying expressions Hermione simply said 'Later' in Yautja.

After the three were all in their formal armour they headed for the Armourer's first, Luna heading straight for the section of the wall with ½ sized Sai's.  
While Hermione was helping her to choose Harry quietly explained why she needed replacements.  
It didn't take long for Luna to pick a new pair, each with sapphires embedded into their pommels.  
That they looked exactly like her last pair wasn't lost on any of them.  
Thanking the armourer Luna skipped out the light gleaming off her formal armour that now had a second engraving, showing her leaping onto a Xenomorphs head, Sai poised to strike.

Hermione smiled at her happy expression as she linked her metal clad arm with Harry's.  
"Well, shall we head down to be stared at LifeMate mine?" Harry just chuckled as they headed to the Teleport room, glad that they were doing this, instead of what was coming tomorrow when they interrogated Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

When they walked into the great hall they smiled to see Gabrielle and Fleur already there along with the other two champions. Luna throwing all decorum to the winds raced to them, more specifically Gabrielle, almost climbing over a laughing Viktor to sit next to her as Harry and Hermione took seats opposite next to Cedric.

"So now you've finished the Tournament, what's next?" Harry asked as Hermione helped herself to some food listening as Viktor answered.  
"Vell I shall continue my career in quidditch for a few years, den I shall take over training de Vultures."  
Fleur just smiled as she looked to Gabrielle as she spoke.  
"I shall manage my familiez finanzez and continue to try to be zee bezt mozzer I can be." Hermione nodded as she said this, looking to Luna, understanding completely where Fleur was coming from.  
"Me, I'm simply hoping to get a decent job, ask Suzan to marry me and see what happens." Cedric said, unaware Susan was at that moment approaching until a shouted "YES!" Echoed around the hall.

Cedric span around a smile on his face as he heard that.  
"Y – you mean that?" Susan Bones nodded with a huge smile.  
"As soon as I turn sixteen Cedric – on my sixteenth in fact!" She said launching at him.  
Hermione and Harry just shook their heads with smiles on their faces.  
"And what about you two?" Cedric asked as he regained the ability to speak.  
Hermione smiled at Luna as she answered.  
"Take Luna on some proper hunts, show her the wonder that is the universe she lives in." Luna's bright eyes shone with happiness at these words, but was unable to say anything as Dumbledore stood at the Head Table.

"Another year has passed, and in that year we have seen many wondrous things. From Luna Lovegood finally finding a real family, through to the downfall of the Dark Lord. That all of this started with a simple tournament amazes me, but what is my true pleasure is to now call Fleur DeLacour, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Harry Potter to the front!"

The four champions stood and made their way up to the platform the heads table was on where Dumbledore then waved his wand as four pedestals with trophies on appeared.  
"We are honoured to be witness to the first ever all champions win of the Tournament in its history. These four showed true spirit in their tasks, but at the end, instead of competing with each other, chose to work together, showing us all what can be achieved!"

The roar of applause and cheers shook the silverware until he held his hands up for silence as he spoke again, Hermione watched with pride in her heart as the trophies were handed out.  
"I think I speak for all, when I say you have all earned your places as joint First!"

This time there would be no stopping the cheering, Hermione though couldn't stop the few tears down her cheeks as she smiled widely as Gabrielle and Luna couldn't sit still any longer and raced to their parents on the stands.

To Hermione it was one of the best scenes she had seen, Harry stood, trophy in one hand, daughter in his embrace, along with Fleur mirroring it with Gabrielle.

He came back down sitting on the bench with her as the conversation resumed about them when there was a tap on Hermione's armour. Turning she looked down to see a little youngling, far too young to be a student and knew she was here with some of the invited guests.

"Yes?"  
"Is it true you stop bad people hurting others." The girl asked quietly. Hermione nodded as she moved to kneel down next to the girl.  
"Yes it is, we are known as the Justice clan." The girl scrunched her face up, looking nervous.  
"Can – can I have a picture with her?" She asked almost too quietly to be heard as she pointed to Luna.

Hermione waved Luna over and only then saw a woman who was obviously the girl's mother watching on.  
"Luna, this youngling would like a picture with you, is that okay?" Luna smiled and nodded.  
"Yes Mummy." Luna came over and the girl's mother pulled out a camera as Hermione went over to her while Luna posed for the photo.

After the woman had taken it she turned to Hermione.  
"Thank you, my daughter has been fascinated by you ever since you arrived, she's collected a full scrap book of every news clipping about you, she's taken to see Luna as her idol she even…" Here the woman blushed "She even refuses to wear anything but swimsuits at home." Hermione smiled as she answered.  
"I'm glad that she's been such a positive influence."

The woman sighed as she continued.  
"Problem is she keeps trying to play with the knives, I was hoping…" Hermione nodded, seeing the woman's worry.  
Going up to the two girls chatting she knelt down next to them and spoke.  
"Hi, I hear you keep trying to be a huntress like my Luna?" The girl nodded. "I even play with the knives like Luna!" The girl said proudly, when Luna interrupted.  
"No! Never play with a blade,"

Hermione carefully stood backing away back to the girl's mother as Luna explained the dangers, even taking a gauntlet off to show the shallow scar she'd gotten on the training trip when she'd miss held a knife to throw and it had gone backwards along her hand.

"Thank you, I hope she listens to her." Hermione nodded.  
"It's alright, she'll make sure your young one understands, don't forget Luna is a Blade Instructor herself now." The woman nodded as Hermione invited her to join them as they sat, when Luna suddenly yelped.  
Looking over she saw Ronald Weasley had come over and grabbed her braid as he spoke.

"You! It's your fau-AAARGH!"  
Luna had let him pull her back to free her legs from the table and used the bench to force herself into a flip, with Ron's grip on her hair pulling his arm up and back, breaking his grip as she landed.  
Her foot kicked out into the back of his knee driving him to the ground as she wrapped an elbow around his neck in a sleeping hold, keeping him restrained.  
Molly and Arthur had come over the moment they heard the scream and were both looking to their son with fury in their eyes.

"Luna, please could you bring my idiot son here." Arthur said with a stern voice.  
Luna quickly shifted her grip to have both his arms immobilised behind him as she hauled him to his feet, the fact he was taller than her by a foot not impeding her in the slightest as she dragged him over.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK LUNA! I'VE A GOOD MIND TO WITHDRAW YOU FROM THIS SCHOOL! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!" Molly shouted, the quiet hall watching in shock, even as a pair of twins seemed to shake their heads in frustration.  
Dumbledore came over and looked down to Ron as he spoke.  
"I think we need to have a word in my Office, Miss Lovegood if you will release him."

Luna let go and stepped back even as Ron spun trying to punch her. She caught the arm spinning him back to the floor when Arthur came up to him and as soon as Luna let go he pulled Ron to his feet.  
"You're coming with me to Gryffindor Tower to pack all your things, you will _not_ be returning to Hogwarts." He said causing people about the hall to gasp, even as Arthur pulled Ron's wand from him.

The hall watched as Arthur dragged a protesting Ron from the hall.

"I see the stories of your daughter handling herself are quite understated." The woman next to Hermione said, even as Hermione hadn't moved.  
Hermione shook her head with a smile.  
"She has to deal with worse idiots in blade class, one thought it was a good idea to keep pretending to stab people, so she with the Duel master's permission banned him from having any blade on him for a month. The most he was allowed in her class then was basic hand to hand."  
Luna had retaken her seat and was talking to the girl once more.

The woman smiled.  
"Oh and where are my manners, my name's Rosanna, my daughter's Daisy." Hermione smiled.  
"It's okay. Don't worry." Hermione said as she caught Her parent's standing out the corner of her eye.  
"Well Rosanna, I think this is where we part ways, our ships due to leave orbit in a short while." Rosanna nodded.

"You look after yourselves out there." Hermione smiled as she stood.  
"We always do."

Going around the table she picked up her daughter and met up with Harry, who was saying his goodbye's to Fleur and Gabby.  
Kneeling down next to Gabby Hermione spoke.  
"Hey, it's alright, we'll come back and visit, I promise. We'll be in the system in August for two weeks so it's not going to be that long." Gabby looked to her and leapt.  
Catching her Gabby pulled her into a tight hug, her other arm about Luna.

"I want me and mama to come whiz 'ou!" She choked out.  
Looking quickly to Fleur she saw the same want in her blue eyes.  
"Well Gabby, I think we need to ask your mother first." As Gabby turned her head to Fleur Hermione gave a little nod letting her know she would be welcome.  
Fleur knelt down opening her arms as she spoke.  
"I zink we need to do zome packing zen, make zure we take everyzing up too zee ship."

Gabrielle's wide smile was also mirrored on Luna's face as Hermione stood, Harry coming next to her, arm about her waist, her parents close.

Hermione couldn't hold back the content smile, she had everything she wanted right here, her LifeMate, Daughter, sister, Niece and parents.  
As they all turned to head back to the carriage to pack, Hermione wondered what Fleur and Gabrielle would make of the wonderful universe they were about to explore.

Looking to Harry, she leaned up for a quick kiss as they left the castle, leaving Hogwarts and the backwards magical society behind to return to their lives in the stars.

Fin.

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored

A/N: An uncensored version of this fic will be published on my hpfanficarchive account with the author name Harmonyerotica.


	15. Authors announcement

Just a not to let you all know the un-censored version of this fic is now live over on hpfanficarchive under my Author Profile Harmonyerotica

. ?sid=1612


End file.
